I Want a Cub
by AYangThang
Summary: It's been a few years since team RWBY graduated Beacon. Now that Weiss has control of the Schnee Dust Company, things have started to change for the better. Blake's happily married, but, there is one thing she's always wanted. A family of her very own. With the help of dust and DNA, she finally gets her wish. (Disregard Vol. 3's ending. Rated for language and romance. No lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

**I Want a Cub**

A pragmatist sat at the board room table. Her face was in her hands. She tried to push away the annoyance as it bubbled to the surface. A piece of paper sat in front of her. Simple, perhaps, if it didn't mean so much.

But it did.

It meant changes, drastic ones. Upon that paper, the fates of thousands rested between each and every word. She rubbed at her eyes. Trying desperately to come up with the right answer. What she should do. How she should do it. All it would take was her signature. Just her name, that was it. Two words, and she would revolutionize the very fabric of Atlas as she knew it.

As the people knew it.

It was not an easy choice, and, like everything else in her life, she stood at an impasse.

This was what she wanted. It was what she craved. What she had spilled blood for, and begged for. It sat here now, within reach, and for the first time in her life, Blake Belladonna had the power to change Faunus rights forever.

 _"_ _So then,"_ The eyes in the room seemed to ask her. " _Why hesitate? Sign the damn thing in be done with it!"_

Golden eyes lifted, a simple blink conveying everything she had no words for. _"I don't know if I should."_

The bill, on the surface it was ironclad, or so it appeared. " _B_ _ut,"_ Blake thought to herself, " _What if it isn't?"_

What if it wasn't perfect yet? What if the terminology wasn't as black and white, clear as crystal, as she thought it to be? What then? Would she be the one blamed for every tiny detail she had no control over? She looked around the room. Glancing to the faces she trusted and knew. All of them watching on with a mix of anxiety and a twisted sense of horror.

Maybe it was just because they felt the waves of anxiety rolling off of her. She couldn't be sure. She couldn't do this. "It's not ready yet." Blake said, pushing the paper back to her lover…her wife…and sincerely began to hate herself. "I'm sorry."

"We have to reform this company somehow, Blake." Weiss said as she slumped down in her chair. Hours and hours of doing this, attempt after attempt…and neither of them were closer to a solution. "It's been years since I've overtaken this company, and we've made no strides."

"Yes we have." Blake chastised. "Faunus employees have decent wages now, they're not starving in the streets. We've given them equal access to insurance policies, and allowed them positions of minor authority within the company. We are reforming this company for the better, but we've got to do this carefully."

"Blake, I want you running this company with me…"

"I am, Weiss."

"I mean as more than just my bodyguard on the paperwork." The white haired woman reprimanded. "You are my wife, and you are entitled to help run it at my side…I can't do this alone anymore."

"You don't understand." Blake murmured with the deepest sincerity. "Allowing Faunus to purchase stock from us will set a precedent. It will change how big businesses function, especially here in Atlas. When this company changes, others will follow suit. They'll look to you, Weiss. They'll see the head of the Schnee Dust Company taking action, and they'll bend their standards to be the same."

"That's a _good_ thing." Weiss pressed, hand slapping down onto the paper that had been rejected. "This _is_ a good thing."

It was. It is. Blake admitted that, but her concern rested other places. "Outside of corporate terrorism, which you've always been a target for, you're blatantly asking for wealthy humans to swallow down years' worth of pride and prestige." That wouldn't sit well with financial backers. "You're asking something that the people of Atlas simply aren't ready for."

"I think we'll manage any losses we might take just fine." Weiss said slowly.

"And if we don't?" Blake asked, an honest edge in her tone. "Do you realize what'll happen if we ever have to claim bankruptcy? So many people would be out of jobs, and that's just the start."

"What would you have me do?" Weiss asked slowly.

"Wait on it…" Blake murmured. "Atlas isn't ready for this kind of step, and we've done what good we can for now."

"Are you completely sure about this?" Yang, who'd been fairly quiet up till now removed herself from the door. "You've been agonizing over this for months now. I don't like seeing you so restless." She was the true bodyguard of the establishment. Her longstanding partnership with Blake, and her loyalty to Weiss made her perfect for the position. She would never betray them.

"Cities aren't built in a day. They aren't reformed completely in a handful of years." Blake licked her lips. "Humans are just as capable of a revolt as Faunus are. Changes like these take time. Time Atlas hasn't had yet."

Palms still resting on the table, a long suffering sigh leaving her lips, Weiss nodded. "I'd force the government to see reason if I could."

Blake got up and made her way across the room. "I know, that's why this hurts so much." Blake grabbed onto the door handle. Leaving the office like this seemed so final, but she knew she had to give things more time. "Weiss, I'm going to go lay down."

"If you feel that you need to…" Weiss spoke hesitantly.

Blake nodded, closing the door behind her. She slowly meandered down the hall, her footfalls echoing in the large, empty space. She wasn't alone. Ruby ran towards here, the young woman's boots clanking along the floor the entire time.

"Blake!" The diminutive twenty year old greeted with a bright smile. Equal measures of enthusiasm and affection, nearly toppling the both of them over in the process. "Did you sign it? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

"No." Blake murmured, ruffling Ruby's hair, still as messily kept as ever. "I didn't. The wording seemed off to me, somehow. I think we need to take a little more time to go over things."

"Oh…" Ruby soured then, her normally bright eyes downcast. "I was so sure it was going to happen this time."

"You and I both, Ruby." Blake murmured sadly. Somehow, the sentiment bore repeating. "You and I both."

It wasn't just the two of them. Everyone had been working so hard, and that's what hurt the most.

Blake's head ached. Her whole body did. She'd been staying up late for weeks, having nightmares for months. She still couldn't come up with the solution for the problem that was really bothering her. All of this responsibility weighed her. She didn't just get married to a huntress. She got married to Weiss Schnee, the figurehead of the strongest dust company in existence.

However, Weiss no longer held the monopoly. Other companies were cropping up across Remnant, and they were driving dust prices down because of the competition.

Furthermore, Blake got married to a woman. A _human_ woman, and there were sacrifices she knew she had to make for that. It still didn't stop her body from warring with her though. It didn't soothe her instincts that came bubbling to the surface every spring and fall. Blake was not human. She was Faunus. She was subject to things far more primal, more subtle, than any human would comprehend.

Her human friends just didn't understand, but every time she met up with Velvet, she was rudely reminded of what she didn't have. What her body had been telling her it needed to have.

"Shit…" She cursed, more upset with herself than she wanted to admit, as she finally went to her room to lay down.

The whole problem started about a week after her honeymoon. She'd been romantically involved with Weiss for the last year of their studies, but they'd pointedly restricted their level of affection back then. There was a reason for that. A reason that tormented Blake the moment she made love to Weiss the first time. Blake hated to objectify her gender, but she was a female Faunus. Having children was as much a part of her, as her cat ears were.

Once she had sex once, the desire to continue to do so became overpowering. She knew why. Her body was ready to have offspring, and the urge to do so was niggling at her. The only problem was, she couldn't get pregnant naturally. She would have to rely on dust, and medical interference. While she knew that all logically, emotions were never so clear-cut.

"Blake?" Weiss entered their room after a soft knock. Even though it was her room too, she did it as a courtesy, Blake didn't like being startled. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine, Weiss."

"You don't sound fine at all." Weiss came around to sit on the bed, her fingers running through silky black hair. Blake's ear twitched, and Weiss watched avidly, the concern clear in her voice. "You sound rather despondent, truth be told."

"I'm just tired."

"And listless, not to mention depressed."

"It's just mating season is all." Blake murmured sadly, knowing that Weiss was not so in tune to particular times of the year. "Everyone's scent floating around was giving me a headache. I needed some space."

"I don't like seeing you do displeased."

"It's not your fault that I'm jealous of Velvet." Blake replied openly. "I just can't believe she's pregnant again…"

"What?" Weiss balked. "That's her third litter in six years."

Blake shrugged as she sat up. "Large families are fairly common."

"True, but she's prone to multiples." Weiss lamented with a small frown. If Velvet was pregnant, it would mean the worse for Blake's mood. "Does she know if it's twins or triplets?"

Blake shook her head. "Too soon to tell."

Weiss let show a tiny smile. "Well, I'm sure Coco and Fox are ecstatic. They always are, after all." This wasn't a new conversation between them. Weiss needed an heir. That much was plain and simple. She merely thought she'd have a little more time, but Blake was clearly tearing herself to shreds emotionally. "Blake, listen, if you want to have a child now, we can. We don't have to wait anymore."

"It…" Blake sighed. "It won't be human…I didn't take your last name, so by the birth records, it won't even be a Schnee."

Weiss felt her stomach drop sickeningly. "I've told you before, I don't care about that rigmarole."

"The company will." Blake replied. "It's a crucial time, and I know that. We've worked so hard to get to this point. What will it say to the backers of our organization if the first born child is illegitimate?"

"You've been letting the board members plant seeds in your head again." Weiss accused, feeling a low burning rage start to fizzle in her blood. "Who was it? I'll see the matter handled, trust me."

"No, don't you see. You _can't_ do that. Ironfisted power is no way to maintain control." Golden eyes closed as she leaned into Weiss. Her wife could be unfathomably cruel when provoked, and had a propensity to act more like her father under stress than either of them wanted to admit out loud. "God, why do I become such an emotional scatterbrain this time of year?"

"I don't know, but never mind that." Weiss forced herself to set the matter aside. If Blake started crying, things would get ugly, fast. Weiss didn't want that. Though she wasn't the warmest person on the face of the planet, she loved Blake. Weiss knew about dust, about its medical properties, and what it was capable of doing. If Blake wanted to be a mother, it was entirely possible. "All I care about is this: Do you want a child. Yes or no?"

* * *

 **AYangThang:** So that was chapter one. Hope you liked it. Please remember to follow, favorite, or review. This fiction's probably going to have a lot of different pairings featured, but for now, the only ones I know of for sure are Blake/Weiss, Jaune/Pyrrha, and the occasional nod to a Coco/Velvet/Fox triad.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake felt her heart stutter in her chest.

Did she want a child? Yes...yes she did.

That's precisely what Weiss asked her. In fact, that was all that was asked of her.

"I…" Blake licked her lips. One little word, and it was always so hard to say. "Weiss…"

Golden eyes closed. Her memories taking her back to a time long ago, when she had been just a little girl. Her home back in those days wasn't even a home at all. It was a rundown café, nestled in the outskirts of one of the big cities. She couldn't really remember where, exactly. Young men with hoods stepped inside, and though she didn't know most of them, she eagerly waited. She just knew if she waited long enough, one of the men would be someone she knew. All she had to do was be a good little girl and wait.

 _"_ _He'll be here soon."_ That all too soft voice, she remembered it so well. In her mind's eye, she could still remember looking up to see her mother.

That's right. That's all she had to do. Wait for daddy to come home, and he would tuck her in. Just like he did every night. It took a long time, but finally, he came through the door. She was always so happy to see him. To bury her nose into the shoulder of his leather jacket and see what new smells she could find. She used to pester him, asking about the humans. About wanting to meet some, and make friends. At the time, she'd been too little to really understand. Even so, she kept asking, and asking, and asking…

And finally, she went to her first protest, met humans for the first time. She remembered being so excited, so happy…and then the humans dumped a trash can on top of her. That one small moment in her life defined years' worth of hardship. It paved the way for the person she was today. She'd be lying though, if she said she grew up entirely unscathed.

Blake slowly opened her eyes once more.

Yes, she wanted a child. She wanted to be a mother so badly. It was a mystery even to herself. Something like a calling, if she had to give the strange and inexplicable desire some sort of name. It wasn't easy admitting that. "Yes…but-" A thumb pressed ever so gently to her lips. Her wife shushed her.

"Never mind all of those complicated little loopholes." Weiss told her lover gently as she pulled Blake into a hug. "I didn't ask about those. I asked about you."

"You should be concerned, though, shouldn't you?" Blake's ears twitched once more when a soft breath tickled them. They were very sensitive to touch, and even the tiniest thing could irritate them. Strangely enough though, kisses atop her head were never unwelcome. "Children are a big step, huge, in fact." Blake said slowly. "And…I'm a cat Faunus. Simply because of that, I'm prone to litters as well. There's a very large possibility of twins."

"I have no doubt I'll be able to put food on the table." Weiss chuckled softly, prompting Blake to sit upright and look her in the eyes. "Blake, it doesn't matter to me if the people of Atlas like it or not. The next heir of the Schnee Dust Company is going to be a Faunus. We're in a much better position now than we were after we got married. I wasn't ready to be a parent then, and I certainly didn't have the time to consider it."

Blake mulled this over, but their lives hadn't changed all that much. "We still work long hours."

"I will _always_ work long hours." Weiss said with a soft shake of her head. "My employees depend on me for that. I can let them down. You, on the other hand, have no such responsibility." Taking Blake's hands into her own, she examined those perfectly manicured nails. It was a good thing, too. She needing something to look at besides those intoxicating golden eyes. "If you're waiting for me to carry our first born, you're being ridiculous. I don't plan to carry."

"But…I mean, don't you want to?"

"When would I find the time?" Weiss asked her honestly. "It's easy to say I'd carry for nine months, but we both know I'd never be able to keep an infant at the breast all day."

"There's bottles for that." Blake said with a tiny, humorous smile. "…if you carry, the baby has a higher possibility of developing more human traits."

"You mean the ears." Weiss lifted her fingers to run along Blake's for emphasis. "Does it bother you?"

"It's just easier to blend in, that's all." Blake explained. "Behavioral reactions like purring are more easily explained away. Ears…well…they aren't."

"Blake…"

"Yes?"

Weiss cleared her throat a bit, doing away with her blazer. Untucking her white button down shirt from the matching pencil skirt she wore. There was always time for a quickie. "Since you don't seem to understand, let me make this unbelievably blunt." Her shirt hit the floor, and with a little shimmy of her hips, her skirt followed. "Hypothetically speaking, any child we have could come out covered in fur, ears, and a wagging a tail. I would still love that child."

"I…I know that."

"Do you? You absolutely should, but do you really?" Weiss asked, leaning over Blake. She began to divest her lover of the blouse she wore. "Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

Blake swallowed, hard. Her mouth suddenly dry. "Crystal."

Weiss smiled against Blake's lips. "Is that so?" She breathed hotly. "Then prove it to me."

* * *

To her credit, Blake was a very, very passionate woman.

Her kisses were always searing hot, and her desires were stronger than any mere flame. It helped, of course, that it was the middle of fall. Mating season brought havoc to Blake's sensibilities, at least behind closed doors. Truth be told, the resident cat Faunus could have cared less about making it down stairs in time for dinner, but Weiss had insisted.

The Faunus needed a shower first, or at least to throw herself into the largest snow pile she could fine. She opted for the former. Albeit painfully as she extracted herself from the bed.

Weiss did the same, much better off as she cleaned up a bit and dressed herself. She knew if she so much as step foot into the bathroom, Blake would made her desire known once more. Much to the dismay of the wealthy woman, circumstances were equally exhausting as soon as she exited her bedroom.

A low wolf whistle greeted Weiss.

"Yang, don't you dare."

"Yeah, boss, gotcha."

"For the thousandth time, don't call me that." Weiss chided. It as worse than princess. "In fact, not a word out of you." Weiss warned Yang as she continued to fix her completely disheveled hair.

Yang nodded, stepping into the private sitting room. That single cozy space separated the rest of the sprawling household and the bedroom. Besides the lovers, only Ruby and Yang were ever permitted inside to visit. The sisters each had their own rooms, quite the same, to do their own entertaining. Yang of course, tended to follow Weiss everywhere. It was in her job description.

"Though, I kind of think you want me to have a word." Yang was failing to suppress a grin.

"One." Weiss allowed skeptically. "Only one, and it had better not be perverse."

There was something about that all too amused look on Yang's face that was a cause for concern. To the blonde's credit, she was able to nip down on her lewd remark. She ended up pulling out compact that contained a mirror. "Look."

Weiss merely sighed. "Concealer please…"

Yang grinned as she unzipped the pouch she kept attached to one of her hips. "Well, it is that time of year."

"So it is." Weiss sighed, hiding the rather raw looking bite mark. It was far too high up on her neck to cover with her shirt.

"I keep telling you, it might not be so bad to invest in a few turtlenecks."

Weiss clicked the bottle shut pointedly. "Trust me, this is the last thing on my current list of predicaments." Handing the bottle back to Yang, she continued authoritatively. "I'll need you to cancel tomorrow's meetings, have them switched. Then, make a call to the family doctor. We'll be visiting there tomorrow, and that is to be kept a private matter from everyone including Ruby until further notice."

"Is Blake okay?" Yang asked worriedly. Weiss didn't normally have Yang do the secretary's job unless it was important.

"She's fine, Yang, but things are going to get a little hectic around here." Weiss replied as she frowned a little in careful consideration. "Ruby's going to have to be added to the security detail."

"But why? She likes inspecting the mines." Yang protested. "It makes her feel good to be out exploring, and you know what that means to her."

"I can't exactly help that, Yang. I'm going to need someone. If she's adamantly opposed to it, I'll keep it as temporary as possible." Weiss said as she pulled out her scroll to take it off of silent. Over fifty new messages graced her screen. She got rid of the notification and made a note to check them later.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Weiss shook her head. "After dinner, you can have the night off."

Yang nodded, but then gave Weiss a knowing look. "Would you like someone else assigned, at least?"

Weiss only shook her head, going over to her glass case. She pulled out her weapon, not that she really needed it. "All guests are off the premises by now anyway." Then as an afterthought, she looked back to the bedroom. "Although, should you feel inclined to keep busy, keeping Ruby out of my hair would be quite helpful. I have too much to do to join her for cookies tonight, and you know she gets."

"Yeah, sure..." Yang trailed as she watched her best frond come out of the bedroom looking like her head was in the clouds. "Uh, just, don't fall asleep at your desk tonight. I really don't want to have to bleach my eyes if Blake catches up with you in the morning."

"If you'd remember to knock on doors first, that would never be an issue." Weiss sighed as she places at hand on the small of her wife's back. "Now then, we better get to the dining hall. Punctuality is a virtue."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** I'm going to attempt an update every few days, or failing that, once a week. Shorter chapter lengths agree with my current lifestyle. Thank you all for the response I've received thus far. I hope you continue to enjoy as time goes forward. For those of you just joining this bandwagon, I hope I've sparked your interest. Have a good couple of days, everyone. I'll post again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was always an event that boarded on ludicrous, not to mention extravagant.

The evening had been filled with the usual luxuries provided to the Schnee household. Five star cuisine, musical entertainment played by one of the maids, and plenty of banter to go around. Blake had never really cared for all of the grandeur that came due to being rich, she doubted she ever would. Either way, she had learned as a teenager that Weiss expressed a great deal with her money.

It wasn't out of clout, but rather a genuine desire to use what she had at her disposal.

At first, it had been awkward to let Weiss spend exorbitant amounts of money. Eventually though, Blake had started to become privy to Weiss's expenditures.

Weiss, even as a school girl, donated a great deal of money to various originations all across Remnant. Granted, at the time they were distinctly human ventures, with little care for the Faunus population. Still, the sentiment made Blake take pause. After Weiss had taken over the company, that mindset changed. Her desire to donate more, and her ability to do so, made for some interesting investments. Blake even maintained her own set of investments and a sizable allowances to do with as she pleased.

The was not the only change to the household. Blake was sure that if the people of Atlas took a look at the dining hall, they'd shit a brick.

Ruby and Yang were always provided seats at the table, and that was nothing new. The thirty-some household staff, however, that was unheard of. Still, they took a seat at the table, treated as if they were family. Faunus and human alike, breaking bread, or in Yang's case breaking a glass. The populace at large would call moments like these absurd. This was, after all, the Schnee household.

"All I'm saying, is that I have no idea how in the world Beacon survived you." Weiss said conversationally, eyeing the poor table cloth that Yang had seen fit to stain with some sort of mixed drink. "Not a day goes by that you don't break something."

"Least I didn't set fire to the damn Turkey." Yang muttered, blotting away the mess as best as she could.

"For the last time, we're eating pheasant." The cook who sat nearby corrected. Rather snootily at that.

"Is there a difference?" Ruby asked with a little frown.

"Yes, actually, there is." Weiss replied, before the household cook could be offended by Ruby's question. "It's probably not noticeable to you, Ruby. You don't exactly pride yourself on the small details of every dish. That's fine though, I never asked you to be my culinary expert."

"Well, whatever the heck it is, it's still just a bird." Yang shot back, though a grin was plastered across her face.

"Well," The cook sighed. "At least you know something."

"Now that I think about it, though, Beacon was lucky it survived any of us." Blake said with a small laugh. "Even you, Weiss."

"I would have been just fine, had it not been for you three stooges, and team JNPR." A round of laughs let Weiss know her statement was taken as she had hoped. Still, her mind was less on supper, and more about her upcoming plans for her company.

There was so much to do, and still so very little time. She finished her meal so that she could excuse herself to her office. Bidding the household a pleasant evening, and murmuring to Blake that she would not stay locked away too late, Weiss went off to work.

* * *

Her home, large as it was, had a meeting room strictly for that reason, and a small entertaining area to sit with clients. Beyond all of that, though, a small office allowed her to run the company from home in the evening. It wasn't anything like the corporate building, which was located on the same plot of land not far away from the house. It was, however, suitable for her needs.

Weiss sat down, a single folder rested atop the dark mahogany desk. It was protected by a glass cover, the Schnee logo etched into the glass. Ignoring the symbol of her family, she opened the folder. Productivity reports, oh how she hated them. She was about to turn the page when distant footfalls alerted her to the oncoming presence.

With a knowing little frown, she closed the folder and slipped it into her desk drawer. Blake opened the door, nearly slamming it behind her as her wide golden eyes watched Weiss hungrily. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips, as she forced a shaky breath from her lungs. "Two more weeks of this. Two more _agonizing_ weeks!"

"Too much stimuli again, dear?" Weiss asked with one slender eyebrow, upraised with just the tiniest spark of amusement.

"What do you think?" Blake asked, sauntering over, and making a point to pry Weiss from her seated position at her office desk. Her rear end met the cold glass not a moment later. "You know what happens when you leave me alone with all of… _that_."

"Yes, well be thankful that you at least find a reprieve in here." Weiss replied soothingly. Blake and Yang were the only ones to tidy this particular room. "I do have work to do though."

"I know, I know." Blake grumbled with a frustrated little sigh. She buried her nose into the nape of her wife's neck. "But you have no idea what it's like out there…it smells like a…" She bit down on that thought.

"A what, Blake?" Weiss asked softly, embracing Blake in a heartfelt, if not slightly bemused hug.

"We have nineteen Faunus on our staff, not to mention Yang." Blake said as she finally felt clearheaded enough to pull away. "What do you think it smells like?"

"Point taken." Weiss replied as she slid off the desk, her short stature forcing her to tilt her head upward to get a clear view of Blake's expression. "Well, no matter, we should probably talk about employee distribution anyway." Weiss gestured for Blake to take a seat in her chair, and after she did, Weiss claimed Blake's lap. "I'm going to be assigning Ruby to be your security detail. I'd assign Yang, but, Ruby knowns nothing about office management."

"I don't exactly need protection." Blake's ears flicked, a hint of annoyance gracing her otherwise withdrawn tone.

"Yes, you do. I won't argue the point. You're having Ruby with you, just like Yang's with me." Weiss told her, a cold edge freezing over Blake's annoyance entirely. "She's the only one I'd trust near you when you do become pregnant. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself then, and I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me at the offices as you usually do."

"I'm not feeble…"

"No, you aren't." Weiss felt Blake give a little squeeze to her torso, and bury her nose into long white tresses. Searching desperately for their mingled scent. It was the only thing keeping Blake calm, reminding her of exactly the sort of relationship they shared. "Blake, dust mutates cells. It's what allows us women to impregnate other women. Those kinds of pregnancies are harder on the body…and besides, that, I've no idea how your body will respond to my genetics. Like it or not, I am _human woman_ …the interspecies divide grows a bit larger just because of that alone. If you want the eggs to take, it would be best that you don't put stress on your body."

Rationally, Blake knew that was all true. Further, she knew she was going to be put at risk. "Ruby's an interesting choice though. I'd thought you'd borrow someone a little more…sedate."

"Believe it or not, my first choice was going to be giving Ren a call." Weiss replied, before she leaned back into Blake's embrace, humming softly when she heard a pleased little purr for her efforts. "Then I remembered that Pyrrha's contracted him. Someone needs to keep an eye on her own family whenever she travels for business." She sighed contently, as she considered her other prospects. "My next option was Yatsuhashi, but if Velvet's pregnant again, I'm sure he won't stray far from her side. Not with the way Coco works."

"I don't mind having Ruby look after me. It'll keep you and Yang from blowing up my scroll at every turn." Blake replied, somewhat thankful Weiss felt the need to care so much, even if it was at the cost of Blake's ego. "I just know how bored she'll get. She loves those expeditions you send her on. Especially the ones that take her to Vale."

"She's also my employee, and when it comes to the company, she follows my direction." Weiss murmured, hating to word it quite so harshly, even if it was true. "Beyond that, Ruby's like family. If I ask her to look after you, she'd drop everything else in a heartbeat. That's just how she is."

"That's exactly _why_ I feel guilty."

Weiss realized Blake wasn't going to let her get anything done tonight. Not with the depth of her purr, the way her hands were pawing at her midriff. Fingers clenching and unclenching the fabric of that blasted blazer. Blake was only a short time away from more kisses, and then if that didn't work, using her teeth. At that point, Weiss knew she'd be a goner.

Tossing in the towel early seemed like the intelligent thing to do.

"Don't be. You have no reason to. Once Ruby finds out why, she's going to be ecstatic." She wiggled her way out of Blake's hold, standing, and offering her hand. "I've decided I'd much rather spend the evening with you. Let's leave this stuffy office, shall we? Preferably before my scroll goes berserk with another set of invoices."

Blake didn't see fit to argue as she accepted Weiss's dainty hand, letting herself be swept away in the dry romanticism that could only come from the head of the Schnee household.

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Hello to everyone just joining in. There's been a few of you to just trickle in as of last chapter, so I'm hoping you'll stick around for the long haul. I'll see you all again probably on the 8th.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss and Blake visited the family doctor the very next day. While the woman was one of the best in Atlas, even she had reservations about the procedure. Not because it couldn't be done, but because she had never expected such a request from Weiss Schnee. The implications were staggering, and rightly so.

"Well, I'll admit, I'm surprised. What you're asking of me, one might say it's a bit of news." The elderly woman replied slowly. "Unfortunately, humans and Faunus conceiving…" The aging woman pulled off her glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on. "Well, that can sometimes be a bit difficult, especially between women."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Midori, please, just speak bluntly." This woman had delivered her. Had guided her through many a personal topic. A trusted ally, in a world of mistrust and anxiety. When Weiss had been ill, Midori had been there. When Weiss struggled with her semblance, Midori had been there. Finally, when Weiss had it puberty, Midori had seen to that side of her medical care as well. At this point, there was nothing the woman had not seen or heard. "It's easier if you're to the point."

"You'll forgive me, Weiss. Such problems stem from having overseen your care ever since you were an infant." The woman laughed. "Though, I'm afraid my predicament still stands. I'm more than willing to treat Blake's wounds, and standard medical care is one thing. However, I have never treated a pregnant Faunus in my life." She peered at Blake then. "Your womb might look the same, but, I'd question the fundamentals. I can't begin to guess at what might be a natural gestation. I wouldn't even be able to comment on whether or not a growing fetus appears healthy."

"No, of course not." Blake said with a small little smirk that maintained an air of bitterness. "Why would you? I'm the first Faunus that's ever stepped foot into your office."

"Well, that's not entirely true. You're just the first that I haven't had to sneak in from outside." The doctor wrote down a name on a piece of paper along with a number. She then stapled a business card to it. She leaned forward, handing it to Blake. "This is a personal friend of mine. A specialist in the field when it comes to cases like yours. I'd suggest giving him a call."

"Oobleck!?" Blake nearly coughed out a lung.

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss plucked the piece of paper. Sure enough, it was. "He's a teacher at Beacon…a history teacher."

"He's a scientist, dearie." Midori said with just a small smile. "He dabbles with history, sure, and has several PH.D's in the field. That I do not deny, but that is not his only qualification."

"With all due respect to his intellect…the man is a bit of a spaz." Blake murmured, still a bit shocked.

"Ruby's a spaz, he's something else entirely." Weiss replied coolly before sighing. "I'd hardly consider him to be a medical professional of any accord. Are you sure you'd truly suggest him?"

The woman merely laughed gently. "There is a reason that Beacon Academy sits as the authority over Vale. All of the staff are pioneers that continually deepen their wealth of knowledge. I've corresponded with all of them, in one form or another."

"True…but the constant traveling back and forth would strain Blake, wouldn't it?"

"That I do not know the extent of." Midori replied evenly. "It might be something to discuss with him. Yours is a high profile case, Weiss, you'd be naive to believe it wouldn't hit the press. Having a medical staff you can trust comes first and foremost. When it comes to a relationship such as yours, Beacon is the most progressive place there is. When it comes to dust in the medical field, Bartholomew Oobleck sits as one of the leading authorities on the topic. The two go hand in hand."

Blake wasn't the only pragmatist in the marriage. Weiss was no slouch, and her intellect was something that they shared. Wordplay and cunning had been what first forged their bond. Both of them had tongues like knives, should they choose to be insipid. More often than not, however, that keen intellect was used for other ventures.

"It's worth the consideration." Weiss finally said as she turned to Blake. "What harm could a phone call do?"

"What harm couldn't it do?" Blake responded.

And with this, Weiss sighed. "Indeed…"

* * *

They'd gone home that afternoon a bit deflated, but no less determined to become parents. A few small roadblocks were expected. Weiss had a meetings at the corporate office she couldn't avoid. Blake had insisted on following to oversee security protocols. It already had been a bad day when Yang had been chased out of the nearest broom closet. Why Yang had set her sights on one of the pretty little janitors, Weiss could not fathom. She didn't want to.

It was slowly going downhill from there. Blake wouldn't let Yang forget about her job title any time soon. Hoping to save herself from any more yelling, she'd affixed herself to being a simple errand girl for Weiss, hoping to avoid Blake's cold and angry glare.

"Think she'll try to rip my head off if I step foot out there again?"

"Blake's nose is sensitive, we both know this. If you kept your hands to yourself, you wouldn't have this problem." Weiss replied, already feeling the stress of the afternoon settle over her. "It's bad enough you amp up her temper at night when you chase the maids around. I really have no desire to open up that door to see her fuming on the other side during the day too."

"Then, if I were you, I wouldn't open that door." Yang grinned as she snagged a piece of fruit out of one of the desk drawers. "So, what the heck is all of this for, anyway?"

"Shipping information…"

"Looks like a bunch of messy graphs to me."

"These are the raw stats, Yang, of course they're messy." She had the already prepared demonstration opened up on her computer already, but it never hurt to be precise. Her new accounting department were still under her careful and steady eye. She didn't dare assume that she had done away with all of the corruption in her company yet. Not as her father sat on the board of directors, a position given to him out of corporate diplomacy and good faith. "Go make some tea, would you…and make sure Blake's has that little something extra."

"Say no more." Yang said, giving an offhanded salute as she made her way out the door.

Weiss was given a reprieve from Yang's antics long enough that she closed down the accounting documents and opened up a search regarding the famous Bartholomew Oobleck. His studies were numerous, his accreditations even more so. He was young for his intellect, and his position among Remnant's most noteworthy people stood without question. His name archived among other giants in the academic world.

"Sooo, you're really considering Oobleck, huh?" Yang said thoughtfully when she brought in the afternoon tea. "Kind of a shocker, really."

"Well, not exactly...not yet...but perhaps." Weiss said as she thanked Yang offhandedly. "It makes good sense, honestly. Vale is the most liberal of the major world powers at this time. It's maintained that title since before we were born. Ozpin is eccentric, we know that firsthand. He would hire likeminded people, something else we know firsthand."

"Yeah…but Oobleck?" Yang just couldn't fathom it. "Talk about awkward."

Weiss contented herself with the paperwork on her desk, not even bothering to look up. "Peach has a rather firm background in herbal medicine, and dabbles in the field botany. It stands to reason that if she would teach at Beacon, a man like Oobleck would as well. Besides, can you think of any other place where there's such a high concentration of interspecies relationships? The campus was covered in them, even if we didn't speak about it openly."

A knock came to the door, and Yang eyed Weiss. "Err..."

"Go ahead." The white haired woman sighed. "Open it."

On the other side stood a particularly flustered Blake, eyes dilated and left ear flicking madly. "Yang…" She hissed. "What in the _hell_ is this?"

"Uh…Weiss?" Yang said backing up worriedly. "I uh, think she found the stash…"

"Obviously, you buffoon." Either way, it was time for some damage control. Walking over to her irate wife, she gently took the vial of catnip from her. "Yang, retrieve our lunch."

"Oh, lunch…yeah…sure lunch…" Yang didn't need to be told twice. She made a quick escape before Blake could get even more livid.

"Now I know why that tea's been tasting so good at night." Blake muttered, glaring daggers at Weiss. "You two have been spiking it again."

"With the way you've been getting migraines?" Weiss retorted. "Yes, Blake I have. I will continue to do so."

"I don't need catnip to get by!"

"Of course you don't." Weiss said as she placed the vial very carefully onto her desk. "Just as I don't require muscle relaxers for my bad back. Just because you can endure the pain, doesn't mean you should."

"Your case is different from mine. You're is a battle injury. Mine just happens naturally."

"Hardly." Weiss could only shake her head. "Blake, I'm human. I don't proclaim to understand every little thing you go through on any given day. That being said, I'm not stupid, nor am I blind. Once every six months or so, you go through about two weeks of absolute hell. You've got a headache now, I can tell."

"But catnip?!"

"It's not like it's illegal." Weiss replied. "Catnip is a sanctioned recreational substance here in Atlas."

Blake just growled under her breath. "I still don't like thinking that I'm so weak that I need catnip to get by."

Weiss licked her lips, raising a single eyebrow. With a breath that dictated her occasionally imperious attitude, she looked Blake up and down. It was only a matter of time. Twelve more days, roughly, that Blake would have to endure the sights and sounds of everyone around her. Twelve more days that Weiss she would have to endure Blake's slightly aggressive midnight overtures.

"And when your head is throbbing to the point of no return?" Weiss asked, her words heated with exasperation. "When you can't even keep food down, and even the barest light makes you dizzy, what then?"

"I'll nap, just like I always do."

"Blake…" Weiss decided to be blunt about it, yanking the collar of her blazer to the side. Her shoulders were covered in welts. Her back marked up with scratches. "This is what happens when good sense leaves you…not that I mind, but it does beg the question of whether or not something should be done about it."

"I completely tranced out again last night, didn't I?" Blake asked, realizing that she'd lost control of herself yet again. A rather common occurrence during this time of year.

"Oh don't look so guilty." Weiss replied, setting her clothing back to the way it belonged. "It's enjoyable at the time. Besides, I'm a huntress too. I'm hardly defenseless, or innocent in the matter."

"Even so…I don't mean to get aggressive." Blake murmured shyly. It still bothered her, instinct or not.

Weiss gave Blake something of a look. Nothing quite to the level of scathing, but, nothing that hinted at amusement. A long ago argument surrounding this very topic surfaced during spring of their first year of marriage. An argument that resulted in Blake being pinned against the wall rather forcefully by a black glyph.

 _"_ _If I were a Faunus, would we even be having this conversation?!"_ An enraged Weiss had asked, not only partially naked, but covered in bites and scratches.

 _"_ _Well…no…but, you aren't one, and I shouldn't have done this to you."_

 _"_ _Is it normal?"_

 _"_ _Wha-"_

 _"_ _Yes or no?"_

 _"_ _I don't…I mean…It's complicated…"_

 _"_ _You are a complete ignoramus! That's what you are."_ The shouting at the time had cut to the core of the matter so swiftly that Blake had been rendered speechless. Not something easily achieved by anyone, especially not Weiss. _"I'm your wife, first and foremost. Human or not. If I cannot rise to the occasion, then what kind of spouse would I be?"_

Looking back, Blake had been a bit idiotic to hide the fact that her desires spiked during particular times of the year. Weiss truly didn't mind, at least not usually. They were both huntress with strong aura. Blake knew she couldn't actually hurt Weiss, at least not with merely just her teeth and bare hands. Besides that, Weiss loved her. Hiding those types of things was just flat out destructive in this first place.

…in retrospect, it was probably equally destructive to try to ignore her Faunus heritage outright. "I'm sorry Weiss..."

"One more sorry out of you, and I'll bend you over this desk and show you what aggressive really is." Weiss replied without dely. Her icy eyes caught the shiver that trembled its way down Blake's back. Blake wanted her to, no question about it. "Now sit down and try to relax a bit. If I don't get this paperwork done I'm going to have to stay late. I know how much you don't want that, and frankly, I don't either." Then, her voice softened ever so gently. "And for my peace of mind, if nothing else...drink that tea."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Early update, don't worry, you're still getting one tomorrow as well, that hasn't changed. Inspiration struck hard though, and I wanted to use it to my advantage. Hope you liked it. See you all tomorrow...and those of you currently affected by the hurricane and super storms around various areas of the world...or with those of you with loved ones facing them, I hope all goes well and that everyone stays safe. My thoughts are with you at this time.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something to be said for the breezy fall air. Atlas was known for cooler weather than most, and it came as no surprise that the subzero temperatures came around quickly. Mating season ended as abruptly as it started. After two weeks of Blake's attentive, and sometimes aggressive overtures, the world went back to relative normalcy. Life became somewhat more mundane, and Weiss found herself able to entertain guests at the manor once more.

It was a good thing, too, because there were many visitors coming to her home in the coming days.

"He really is adorable, Jaune." Weiss replied simply.

"Yeah." Yang butted in. "He has his mother's eyes."

"I'm just thankful you didn't mind the family tagging along this time." He said, bouncing his youngest on his knee. His other children were out making a ruckus in the yard with Ruby and Nora. "From what Pyrrha says, these kinds of events aren't exactly the sort that the children should attend."

"Normally, that would be true." Weiss replied, looking out to the two little girls that were every bit as rambunctious as one might expect of three year olds. Twins, blondes with short pixy cut hair-styles and their father's social awkwardness. Weiss had encountered the little girls enough to know that the Arc gene pool ran rather strong.

"So, what's the catch?" Jaune asked, as his youngest, a strawberry blonde with green eyes, saw fit to chomp down on his teething ring.

"They won't be the only children under the age of six in attendance this year." Weiss told him. "Coco and will be bringing their eldest along. She's about their age. Velvet and Fox agreed that it's about time to start introducing them to their political peers."

"Plotting alliances and arranged marriages already?" Jaune asked with an upraised brow. "Aren't they all just a little young?"

"Starting early means less opposition later on." Weiss said as she brushed off his concern. "Childhood friends who favor each other are far more likely to become amicable spouses later on. It's true, they're young...but no younger than I was, when I went to my first ball. In fact, Coco and I met well before Beacon because of these events. We simply didn't see eye-to-eye on a vast many issues, and so we avoided each other outright."

"Speaking of spouses, where did Pyrrha sneak off to?" Jaune wondered, seeing that Blake had also been missing for quite some time.

"The same place Blake always sneaks off too, I'll bet." Weiss replied, not mentioning that it was likely the household library. "It's no matter, Ren's with them after all."

"I still don't understand the need for all of this protection mumbo-jumbo." Jaune sighed, scratching the top of his head as little boy squirmed in his lap. "Pyrrha's still a much more competent fighter than I am."

"That might be true, but even she doesn't go into the field much anymore." Weiss replied, gesturing to Yang. "I don't either, which is why I keep Yang at my side. While I don't question my ability to fight Grimm under duress, I do question my ability to fend off an assassination on my own. Pyrrha feels the same, I'm sure."

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them." Jaune laughed then. "She's the one in charge of the corporate sponsorships. I just try to keep the house from being destroyed while she's gone."

A loud boom sounded, and with it, the crash of a nearby tree. Weiss merely sighed as Yang grinned. It was never a dull moment with JNPR around. "In any event, do make yourselves at home. It goes without saying that if you need anything before the fall ball, let someone know."

"We should be fine." Jaune couldn't ignore that fact that his son was getting cranky any longer as he began to fuss about. "…I hope."

"That's it." Yang clapped, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "Gimmie." She didn't even wait as she plucked the toddler out of his arms. She laid herself across the floor, and started to play as only Yang ever did, holding the child over her head, blowing raspberries and making a fool out of herself.

"Baby addict..." The man murmured under his breath...though, he was thankful his son was no longer about to start screaming his head off. Yang always had that that special little spark about her.

"My bodyguard reduced to a buffoon…" Weiss said, though even she couldn't keep the smirk off of her face. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"Would you expect any less?" It was Blake who posed this question, Pyrrha at her side as Ren quietly brought up the rear.

"Hardly." Weiss poured tea for all of them, inviting her friends to take a seat. She pointedly ignored the fact that Yang was making a mockery of herself at every turn. If anything, it only further served to strengthen the bond that the two teams maintained. "So then, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to what we talked about over the scroll?"

The woman nodded, elegantly as ever. "I'll keep an open mind. Though, I must admit, I'm a bit surprised you're interested in our bloodline."

"I still think you're all being idiotic." Blake murmured from behind her tea cup. "I'm not even pregnant yet, Weiss, for heaven's sake."

"But you will be eventually." Weiss replied, her usual haughty nature coming to the forefront of the discussion. "And when you are, you'll be carrying a Schnee by blood, even if not by name. Only the best for our child, just you wait and see."

"Exactly my point." Blake murmured, giving Pyrrha a long and knowing look. "This isn't a slight to you, or your family, Pyrrha…but, Weiss most certainly didn't go along with what her father wanted. I don't imagine any children we have would be willing to go along with what we want, either."

"I have two words for you." Weiss shot back. "Cardin Winchester."

Blake shook her head at that. That was a rather sickening thought. One that, Blake had to admit, infuriated her to even think about. "Touché." She grumbled.

"I thought so." At this, Weiss crossed one leg over the other, and very openly rested her hand on Blake's upper thigh. Quite the possessive statement, but one that was comfortable among friends. Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha batted an eye at the action, having accidentally been privy to far more personal acts during their formatives years at Beacon. "In any case, ensuring our families stay within the realm of power is quite important. I only ask that you leave an opportunity for an arranged marriage open with us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Pyrrha nodded as the two family heads shook hands to agree to it.

* * *

Truth be told, Weiss was exhausted.

The fall ball was one of four balls that the Schnee Dust Company hosted every year. Figureheads from all around Remnant would be attending. With over three hundred people on the guest list, it was going to be one of the largest around. This year was also of particular importance, because it would be the first year that Blake would be coming dressed in a ball gown, rather than in her combat attire.

There was so much planning, and so little time. Weiss was in overdrive to see to every detail, and to ensure that her friends were comfortable while they resided in her home.

It was strange to hear the pattering's of small feet running through the halls, not that she minded, but it was odd. The maids certainly weren't amused by all of the snow being trekked through the household. Weiss was much less worried about the snow, and far more worried about the progression of the future as they knew it.

The Nikos family had three children already, and if Jaune had anything to say about it, it wouldn't end there. He wanted a large, chaotic family. Pyrrha hadn't denied him, which meant that they probably would see more progeny sometime in the future.

Yang hadn't settled down yet, and Ruby was too busy adventuring around the mines to find romance. Nora and Ren were not only unmarried, they were all too happy to live vicariously...not much to be done about it, but that was a concern when looking for alliance that would carry onto another generation.

Thankfully, the Adel family had six children, with more on the way, if Velvet's pregnancy was to be believed. Plenty of opportunities to branch out, and become stronger. Plenty of alliances that would, at least by degree of separation, influence the Schnee Dust Company, hopefully for the better.

Knowing that the two largest alliances to the Schnee Dust Company already had their futures secured was both a comfort and a stressor. While it was true that Blake wanted to be a parent, Weiss simply had to be one. There was no way around it. Winter was happy with her military services. She didn't have a child to speak of, so there was no one for Weiss to pass the torch onto.

There was nothing to be done about that this evening however, so she merely enjoyed the nighttime for what it was. She no sooner changed into her nightgown, that she noticed her bed was overtaken by books. "Blake, how long have you been hording those?"

"You don't want to know." Golden eyes were already glued to the thick tome in her lap. "It's interesting...that cat Faunus actually call their children cubs I mean." She looked up from her book. "Don't tell Yang I said that." She looked back down to her reading. "Anyway, you'd think since we're so humanoid in appearance usually, that we wouldn't draw attention to our heritage…"

"Well, what did your parents call you?" Weiss asked as she began moving the books off the bed. She made a neat stack on the floor since there were too many for the end table to hold.

"My name…" Blake said gently, a purely offhanded statement.

Weiss rolled her eyes, plucking that infernal book from Blake's grasp. "I meant besides that." The final book too, made it to the top of the stack. "Something else perhaps? Such as a term of endearment, or something akin to it?"

"I don't know." Blake only frowned deeply. "Weiss, I don't remember much about that."

"But you do remember something…"

"Hmm, well a little bit, I suppose." She said as she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Though, I've got to admit, it's all very vague. I remember more tactile things. For example, my father always smelled of acrid dust after a peace march. Beneath that, though, he always had the smell of cinnamon and bonfire. He had a tail to go with his ears too. He'd always curl it around me when I was a baby so I wouldn't go toddling off."

"A tail like Sun's?" Weiss asked.

"Not so prehensile, but a lot larger, with sleek black fur." Blake murmured, trying to recall the soft feeling of it. "I remember that because I used to be a biter, but I hated the taste of fur...so for all the chewing I did, I never chewed on him. I take after my mother, she didn't have a tail either. When I was little, I wanted one, so I was always enamored with his." Blake sighed wistfully. "Those are the types of things that stick with me."

"I'd say that's fairly normal." Weiss smiled as she pulled the sheets back and crawled into bed. "When I was a small child, I used to fall asleep in my father's lap while he worked. There was something woodsy about the tobacco he smoked. It always soothed me for some reason. That and dancing, I loved when my father would take be out onto the floor during the ball. There was just something so personal, it was one of the few times I ever saw him smile."

"Speaking of the upcoming event, you don't really want me to attend as merely your spouse, do you?" Blake sighed then, not entirely fond of having to mingle with the extremely prejudice upper class. When she attended as a bodyguard, everyone knew she was married to Weiss, but, they were never expected to speak with her. She was more than happy off in a corner, or standing quietly behind her wife. They would share dances off and on through the night, but Blake was neither encouraged to drink, or to greet those that actually hated her.

This year, however, Weiss had come home one afternoon presenting Blake with one of the most beautiful ball gowns that she had ever seen. The dark, beautiful fabric was low cut, snug in all the right places, and came with a shawl. It demanded attention, and Weiss, true to tradition, had managed to obtain a very feminine looking tuxedo in the same color. Both of them came with matching heels.

Weiss had spared no expense to assure that Blake would be in the spotlight. "Blake, we talked about this. I want you to be seen and accepted as more than just my bodyguard. I want people to make an effort to take notice of you, and see you as my chosen lady, because that's what you are. I know it's difficult for you, and it drives you crazy when I prance you around in expensive clothes. I'm asking a lot out of you, I know that...but please...for me?"

"This is what I get for marrying into money." Blake rolled her eyes. She much preferred retaining her individuality. Her solitary nature just enjoyed the idea of being a bodyguard better. That, and it played into her slightly possessive mannerisms. She was never controlling, but when dressed as a bodyguard, she could act as such the moment Weiss became uncomfortable. She didn't have the same luxury attending as a spouse. Truth be told, Blake liked the freedom to intimidate anyone she thought might be a threat. "The press is going to throw a fit..."

"As well they should. Now, no more worrying, okay?" Weiss was rather insistent as she cupped Blake's cheek. "We've been front page news before, we're going to be front page news again. Several times over in our lifetime, I'm sure. You might never get used to it, but, at the very least you must tolerate it."

"You're lucky I love you so much." Blake growled under her breath, golden orbs twinkling as she took in the scent of her lover. "You'll stay near our group, you understand?" Leaning in, she nipped at the exposed porcelain skin of her neck. A not entirely unhappy rumble issued from deep within her chest. "Yang had better not let you out of her sight."

"She won't Blake. I promise." Though Weiss also suspected that Blake wouldn't let her go far either.

Blake merely sighed in exasperation as Weiss kissed her deeply, quelling even that wordless retort. There were just some times that would never change, and the paparazzi seemed to be one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Animals were the bane of Blake's existence in countless ways. She didn't particularly hate them, per say, but, she didn't love them either. She merely didn't understand how any animal would want to subject themselves to the unfortunate realities of having an owner...no matter how loving that owner was...enter her teammates, three humans who turned into piles of cooing mush if a dog so much cocked its head to the side the right way.

To say Blake thought the whole matter idiotic was the understatement of the century.

Beacon had a fairly strict no pet policy. It had gotten flagrantly disregarded when Zewi found himself a happily welcomed into the dorm room. His two owners, and the swooning heiress made sure of that. Blake, never really fond of animals in the first place, tolerated the creature to the best of her sanity. Thinking she was done with strange new mongrels was merely wishful thinking.

In their third year of Beacon, Yang had brought home the tiniest little ball of multicolored fluff that Blake had ever seen.

Cat Faunus or not, she held no sympathy for the little stowaway. Blake had tried to oppose the idea of keeping the kitten around, but, as always, the vote in favor of the kitten meant Blake had to put up with it. Over the years she had gotten used to, and even tolerated that the cat in question had taken a liking to her…though, she still could not say she felt any sort of positive emotion in return.

"Yang…get your cat out of my library."

"He likes you."

"Well, I don't like him." Blake sighed, toeing the creature off of the window seat that she favored. All she wanted was some alone time. With the cat around, she couldn't even have that. He hopped back up, twirling around in a circle before laying back down. "…and now he's purring again." She really, really, wanted to push him off again, but the cat was nothing if not persistent.

"I'll have Ruby come get him. Coco and her army just got here." Yang said, panning the scroll to the driveway. The entire Adel family poured out of the luxury limozeen. Coco, Velvet, Fox, and finally their many offspring, starting with the eldest, and only distinctly human child. The rest of them were surely Faunus. "Geez, Fox is a busy guy, I'll give him that…"

"If I knew they'd be arriving, I would have come out to greet them." Blake said, closing her book and beginning down the large and long hallways. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Weiss told me not to bother you."

"Well, I've been bothered, and now I'm on my way." Blake's long and elegant strides were not enough to get the cat to leave her alone. Together with the annoying creature, she finally made it to the front door, where Yang promptly scooped up her companion to keep him out of Blake's way. "Hello everyone, long time, no see."

"No kidding." Velvet said, embracing her long-time friend. "It's so good to see you, Blake. We really need to do get-togethers more often."

"Work's been difficult." She said, embracing Coco and Fox in equal measure. By scent, she could tell Velvet was carrying, but she had no way of knowing the gender, or how many. For as jealous as she was, a bright smile graced her lips. "Summer litter, huh? Well, they are more plentiful."

Fox had the decency to cough into his hand bashfully.

"We know, we know." Coco said with a roll of her eyes, though she too sported a happy smirk. "This is what I get for going missing for the first month of fall. I really need to learn to keep my schedule open."

"Could've fooled me." Blake teased. "I'd always thought it was Velvet's fault."

The rabbit Faunus in question actually looked shy about the whole ordeal. "Well…you _know_ how it is."

Blake's smile fell, but only a little bit. "Yeah, I do…if it were up to me, I'd be on my second or third as well by now."

"You heard your girl, Weiss." Coco chided as she peered over her dark rimmed glasses. "Get to it."

"Get to what, mom?" Coco's little girl asked, as her siblings crowded around their parents.

"Get to what caused your brothers and sisters." Coco told her simply, gently moving some ruddy colored bangs from the girl's eyes. She was very much her father's daughter, terrible eyesight included. "So, are Pyrrha and the others here yet?"

"Yes, of course." Weiss turned to Yang. "You and Ruby have babysitting duty. Make sure Pyrrha knows we'll be in the office."

"You got it, boss."

"Yang!"

Blake merely rolled her eyes. "The workaholics strike again." She murmured to Velvet with a shake of her head.

"We'll be lucky to see them before dinner time at this rate." Velvet agreed.

"Well, why don't I show you to your rooms?" Blake offered, flagging down a few of the maids and the head butler to help with all the luggage. "The east courtyard should be big enough."

"This is always such a pain in the butt." Fox murmured quietly as the two youngest of the children stayed behind from the rest. Without delay, he hoisted both of them up into his shoulders. "I keep telling Coco that we've starting to become a nuisance, but she doesn't believe a word I say…"

"Nuisance?" Blake asked, honestly surprised.

"Never mind him, Blake. He still thinks that we make matters too difficult on our hosts." Velvet explained, giving Blake a small smile. "As much as I try to tell him otherwise, Fox still worries."

"It's not that I worry, it's that we've become a ridiculously large family." He replied dully, trying to follow Blake and Velvet through the unfamiliar passageway. It took time to commit to memory what his senses failed to tell him. "It's an imposition."

"Fox, please swear to me you'll never say that to Weiss. Knowing her, she'd take offense and try to add another wing, and it's big enough as it is." Blake stopped, at the hallway. "All of these guestrooms are free. Use as many as you need."

"We'll only need two." Velvet said with a tiny little smile. "The little ones are still co-sleeping with us, and the rest of them put up a fuss as soon as we try to separate them. I think they're still too young, really. I wasn't separated from my siblings until I was eight. I keep trying to explain to them that it's just Faunus nature, but, you know Coco."

"Faunus nature?" The blonde male coming down the hall parroted. "I think it's just a twin thing. My girls do it too, and so did my sisters when we were growing up." Jaune stifled a laugh as he came by to greet the newest arrivals. "Velvet, Fox, it's great to see you both. You'll have to excuse Pyrrha. Yang said something about some sort of meeting, and then I lost tract of her."

Blake only shook her head once more. "I hate when they do that…"

"Never mind dinner..." Velvet lamented right along with her. "We'll see them next week."

* * *

They were workaholics, but, they were also smart enough to know that long hours behind closed doors upset their spouses. They tried to do it as little as possible, which meant when they did do it, they were gone quite a long time.

The three most powerful women in the corporate world sat at the roundtable. Friends, and allies first and foremost, together they held enough clout to make even world leaders take notice. The Schnee Dust Company was perhaps the longest running, but it didn't stand alone. Coco Adel came from a long line of sailors, and the Adel Shipping Company was well known when it came to the transfer of goods and services. Pyrrha was perhaps the newest blood among them, her family's small fortune meager when compared to the two corporate giants in front of her.

Still, when it came to stock and investment deals, Pyrrha was as shrewd as they came.

Having grown up under public scrutiny, she understood the civilian market better than anyone else. Ever since her appearance on cereal boxes everywhere, she had been exposed to the system. She knew where to place her bets, striking while the iron was hotter than a furnace. With Pyrrha now representing both of their companies in the arena, it wasn't an understatement to say she had turned into quite the public figurehead. A spokesperson for two very powerful, pragmatic, and pig-headed business leaders.

Pyrrha doubted that Weiss or Coco could relate to the general public even when they tried. That was the price of being born into such large fortunes, so Pyrrha took it upon herself to help them maintain respectable images.

"I must say, Weiss, your wife surprises me more often than not. I still can't believe she didn't want the policy change." Coco replied, clicking her pen over and over again. She leaned back in the all too comfortable leather chair. "Blake's been gunning for Faunus rights ever since I've known her. We've even had all of the best lawyers involved in this one, and for her to shoot it down too…it's harsh."

"She may be right though." Pyrrha sighed. "Atlas is behind the times quite a bit."

"Change begins with those who can afford the risk." Weiss had long concluded that. "Early adopters of reform do it because they don't mind taking the chance. If she wants Atlas to change, starting in-house is as good a method as any."

"Except, of course, when you take into account that the Schnee Dust Company is still under fire for the last policy change you passed." Coco said, knowing that the recent changes to wages bumped up the average minimum wage across the company. The rest of Atlas took notice, and it had made an uproar. "I'll have you know, my employees were a little pissed about that. Said I didn't pay them enough."

"I only raised the wages on the blue collar workforce." Weiss protested with a wave of her hand. "They're one ones risking their lives in the dust mines. Not to mention that they spend time breaking their backs in manufacturing. I had to do something."

"That might be true, but you should have heard the way my guys pissed and moaned about it." Coco smirked in spite of it. "Not that I care. It's not like they don't already reap the rewards of working for me. I'm not going to try to match your every lien. Just keep that in mind when you start throwing lien around like confetti."

"You could afford it." Weiss shot back, sharing that tiny grin. "If they hassle you, it's your fault." Even as friends and partners, they were competitive when it came to the bottom line.

"So, what's your next move going to be, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked gently. "Another slogan change in the arena, or otherwise?"

"I'm going to start my family, that's what." Weiss replied after a few moment. "Blake's hesitating for the company's own wellbeing, but that does nothing for her. We need these policies passed before I step down. I realize that's still several decades down the line at least, but this is only the beginning. I don't have time to twiddle my fingers, and I don't think Blake understands that. Our children are going to be labeled Faunus, and that's a game changer. I've been trying to set up a good foundation to build off of before we started having children, but, perhaps that's what's actually making Blake hesitate."

"With all due respect, I think Yang's exuberance might be rubbing off of you." Coco said slowly. "You do need an heir, I don't doubt that…but I hardly see how that might get Blake to start taking more risks in the company."

"For the exact same reason our parents took risks." Weiss replied pointedly, giving Coco a dark look. Neither one of them had normal relationships by any means. It was worth pointing out. "Our backers weren't pleased that I took Blake for a wife, but they got over it when they saw the new rise in sales. Suddenly, that I was sleeping with a woman didn't matter…her heritage however…" Weiss sighed deeply. "I need Blake to want to push herself into a symbol of status. I need her to want to set a precedent that my heir can piggyback on. It's hard enough trying to earn respect in a company this size, without having to be discriminated against on top of it."

"And therein rests the problem with getting married to commoners." Coco laughed. "They're always more interested in the domestics, not the corporate politics."

"She used to be...that's what's driving me crazy." Weiss sighed.

"Her caution holds merit though." Pyrrha reminded them gently. "We three sit here, privileged, you two sit without reasonable rivals in your respective fields...but as we have started to see, that might change. Blake's right to worry, and I think she's acting as political as ever. Sometimes, that means sitting on your hands and playing the waiting game. I know that doesn't correlate to either of your personalities, but sometimes, it's the right choice."


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss didn't want to admit it, but, Coco's words held merit.

As much as Blake pushed for equality, and believed deeply in it, she had mellowed at Beacon. Perhaps it was because of her peers, Velvet and Sun, who lived much more peaceful lives. Maybe it was because she'd been easily accepted among a very supportive group of friends. Whatever the case might have been, Blake's eagerness to involve herself in marches and other such affairs dwindled.

In part, it was because there was so much to change within the Schnee Dust Company alone. The world scale would just have to wait, and Blake knew that.

The other part, however, stemmed from an even more personal, delicate desire. A dream to have what was once lost. It was easy to live vicariously. Sun had a boy that they babysat often enough, given the multiple hunts that the boy's father involved himself in…but…Weiss knew, it just wasn't the same. Even now, as Blake entertained several little ones, Weiss could see Blake's envy.

That tiny little twinkle of jealousy that Blake didn't want to give a voice to.

Weiss had also come to learn that particularly young Faunus, were not the same as particularly young humans. She never claimed herself an expert on the topic. Still, she'd had enough first hand experiences with scent marking to know. There was a very distinct reason why Yang was wearing one of Fox's hoodies. She just didn't know what that reason was.

It was still a sight to behold, none the less. "You look absolutely ridiculous, Yang."

"Yeah, sorry." She said, hiking one of the toddlers up a little higher on her hip. "Not the dress code, but the little ones were getting fussy."

"And as for you…" Weiss tried to hold in her tiny laugh, but she couldn't. "Blake, what _is_ that?"

"One of Coco's jackets..."

"I thought so." There was something about the caramel color that just didn't suit Blake, and Weiss shook her head. "Please tell me you don't plan to make a habit of this…"

"Just you wait until you're walking around in one of Blake's fitness shirts from the hamper." Coco replied, taking the scene in stride. She didn't bother to berate Blake on the horrible clash of colors that just weren't her signature style.

Weiss frowned. "I would never intentionally wear dirty laundry."

"Until you have kids who aren't nose-blind." Coco interrupted. "Give it time. You'll be doing it soon enough."

"It's true." Fox murmured from his place on one of the sofas. The triplets had surrounded him, and his eldest was monopolizing Velvet's lap. Jaune had his hands full with his own daughters, while Ruby was trying her hand at amusing the fussy, teething, ten month old.

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side, taking in the sights. "You've lost me. Why are Blake and Yang wearing your clothes?"

Coco grinned evilly. "You want to know why?"

Pyrrha nodded, which caused both Blake and Velvet to begin to share Coco's smirk. Weiss didn't know what the heck was going on, but she doubted it was going to be good. She stayed well out of the way of whatever Coco seemed to be planning.

"Go try to take Sienna from Yang…" Coco suggested with a shrug, peering over her dark shades. "Let's see how far you get."

"I have held her before, you know…" Pyrrha replied, but decided to engage in this exercise of what she knew to be idiocy. She approached the young child, watching as tiny Faunus ears began to curl back at the tips, and a scowl formed on her face. A small, but very unhappy little growl started up at the back of her throat. It was something nearing anger, and Pyrrha backed away. "I'm not going to torture your daughter. But, I would like to know just what in the world is going on."

"That's Sienna for you." Coco laughed jokingly. "Territorial little shit, isn't she?"

"Coco…" Velvet scolded with a shake of her head. "Don't take it personally, Pyrrha. It's basically the 'mine' phase in faunus form."

"She's old enough to start understanding what scent means." Blake said, in Coco steed. "And of course, that mean's she marking everything."

"And protecting it from outsiders." Fox added, as Pyrrha came to sit down next to him and Blake. "See the ways she's rubbing her chin on that hoodie? You got too close to something she thinks is hers, and she didn't like it, and now she's marking it again."

"I wouldn't think that's something you'd want to positively reinforce." Pyrrha murmured, still a bit confused as she partook of some tea sitting on the coffee table.

"Comes with the territory." Blake replied, unconcerned about the entire event.

"Is this a normal issue for her to be having at her age?" Pyrrha asked somewhat shyly. "You'll have for forgive me, I'm not normally around particularly young Faunus. This is the first time I've heard of one so young getting…what was it you said...territorial?" In fact, outside of Blake's sometimes aggressive protection of Weiss, she'd never seen a Faunus get mad over personal space before.

Velvet and Blake shared a look. To the both of them, it wasn't even a question worth pursuing. Pyrrha's expression indicated that even among their secure group of friends, there were some things that just hadn't come up in conversation. Blake blinked up to Weiss, who merely gave an encouraging nod. Then golden eyes rolled over to Yang, the blonde looking equally as clueless as Pyrrha. Comically, she was even starting to eye the small child with due caution.

"Well, one of us should probably explain it, Velvet." Blake admitted aloud.

Both Faunus exchanged looks again, but it was Velvet who eventually spoke. "Okay, Pyrrha, have you ever smelled something that belonged to Jaune, and instantly felt relaxed?" When Pyrrha nodded, Velvet continued. "That's how it is for us too, but on a much deeper level. Too many strange scents can be upsetting, it's a sensory overload. She'll grow into learning friend from foe as she gets older, but for now, she's just trying to understand what her nose is telling her…"

Blake shrugged off Coco's jacket, and she draped it over Pyrrha's shoulders. Sienna's twin brother, Bruno, followed the coat all too willingly. Plopping his diaper clad butt quite happily into Pyrrha's lap to cling onto the expensive fabric once more. "See? He'll follow that thing everywhere. It smells like his parents. His kinfolk. There's no safer place to be, and he knows this intuitively. The moment you take in enough of their combined scents, you'll be considered kinfolk too. Then, and only then, he'll start to imprint you as someone safe to be around."

Weiss listened to Blake's words. _Really_ listened to them. Soaking in the warmth that rested just underneath the surface. Blake, for all of her gentleness, rarely exhibited that side of herself. It was particularly rare in front of company, even close friends. There was no mistaking that soft tone of voice though, fondness and ease mixing together. It formed something else entirely. Wistful, perhaps, as if Blake was thinking back to her own childhood.

Weiss couldn't truly be sure, but, she could speculate…and she did so at great length, wondering just what sort of child Blake had been. Unable to dwell on such thoughts for long, Weiss knew what her next course of action had to be. "Yang, gather the staff into the entry hall please, and Ruby you as well. Absence is not an option."

* * *

It was a short time later that Weiss had full view of her household staff, and other employees of importance.

"Thank you all for gathering around…" Weiss began, as she stood in front of her household staff. "I try, very hard in fact, to maintain this household and run things smoothly. This effort includes all of you, of course. However, in the coming weeks, several new changes are going to be put in place. Firstly, as you can probably guess, the dinner table simply doesn't have the open chairs that it usually has. I do apologize for that. I'm sorry to say, anyone who isn't in a position of authority in this household will be regulated to the servant's quarters for the time being. We just don't have the space in the dining hall."

Weiss then looked to Ruby, who didn't normally attend these meetings. "Ruby, as of right now, and the foreseeable future, you're to be running security with Yang. I need someone willing to act as a bodyguard for Blake. Do as Yang tells you, unless I've told you otherwise. For now, she's your immediate superior."

Her eyes then returned back to the gathering in front of her. "We have guests to entertain, and a ball to prepare for. I expect nothing less than perfection out of all of you. As some of you know, several Faunus rights activists will be attending this ball, along with a small handful of world leaders. General Ironwood and my elder sister will be in attendance as well. Play our cards right, and we stand to leave an impression not soon forgotten. Be sure that this impression reflects the Schnee family as it stands today, as only you, the household's trusted staff, truly can."

With a clap of her hands, everyone scurried back to their posts…everyone except for Ruby. "You're really taking me out of the field?"

Weiss nodded, folding her hands behind her back as she walked, tilting her head, as an invitation. "I need you now more than I have ever needed you before…and we both know that says something."

Ruby bit her lip. "Is…is something wrong, Weiss?"

"No, nothing's wrong at all." At this her voice gentled, quieted enough to match the level of exhaustion she felt. "I'll explain when the time is right, I promise. Until then, please just go along with it. I know you don't like being cooped up for very long, and if I trusted someone else with this, I'd ask them. I don't, however, so I can't. You know I wouldn't force you into positions you don't like unless I absolutely had to." She turned to Ruby then, hugging her as only a friends and a partner ever could. "This will mean the world to the team in more ways than I can even say...so please..."

"I-if that's what you want me to do…" Ruby trailed off, feeling more than a little confused.

"It is." Weiss said, they kept walking before she stopped at the double doors. "Enough about work. Everyone else is retiring to rest with their families. I thought it might be nice if we did the same." Unlocking them, Blake was already ahead of the group dressed in her pajamas. "You two should get dressed into something comfortable, and come back here. It's been too long since we've had a proper game night and the refreshments are on the way."

Ruby's eyes lit up in a wave of youthful splendor, and sending her elder sister a nod, she rushed off. A trail of petals was the only sign that she had been there at all, and it was enough to kick Yang into gear too. Weiss merely shook her head, smirking fondly at the antics of years gone by. She took the armchair next to Blake's before looking at her watch. "So, how long do you think it'll be, before everyone forgets themselves?"

Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha were already at the door dressed in their pajamas. "Aw, come on Weiss, give us a little more credit than that."

"New record?" Blake asked.

"Thirty seconds too late for that, I'm afraid. Above and beyond punctual, though." Weiss waved them in. "Thank you for agreeing to this, I know it'll make Ruby happy."

"She's not the only one…" Jaune held up the beloved board game that had honestly seen better days. "We still have a score to settle."

"Yes…" Weiss murmured, glaring at her old nemesis. "Yes we do, and as I've told you, I don't care how long it takes. One day, I will defeat all of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Late nights, playing games, throwing pillows, eating more junk food than what one would consider healthy…such times had an air of simplicity to them.

Decorum forgotten for the sake of it, propriety dismantled piece by piece as immature sexual innuendo and puns ran rampant. No one bothered to be scandalized anymore, even as Nora and Yang attempted to do their worst. All of it happened so rarely anymore. The long overdue board game had caused a twinge of sadness in the normally imperious woman.

Adulthood was strange in how it shaped the mind. Common occurrences that Weiss had deemed herself too old for back at Beacon, were things she desperately sought after nowadays. Let it not be said that she was above catching potato chips in her mouth. Frankly, she wasn't been, even if she pretended she was.

Weiss was more attentive at the late hour than she'd usually be. All of the guests in her household instilled a sense of youthful vigor she'd long since forgotten, and, they'd given her plenty to think about too. Eventually though, it was actually time to go to sleep, and everyone went back to their rooms. Weiss could only let a tiny bit of mirth play on her lips as she took her shower. Indulging in the hot water and the feeling of being clean, recounting the day's events.

She had never really given thought to the way she and Blake shared everything. From hair care products, to body lotion, even their toothpaste. Weiss had always considered it an aspect of married life. Little more, little less.

But then, slowly, Weiss really got to thinking about it.

Even at Beacon, they all used the same laundry detergent. That still didn't stop Blake from misting some body spray into the fresh linens. Weiss had never questioned it, assuming it was a choice of fragrance…and in some aspect, that's exactly what it was…Weiss had just never connected it to any deeper meaning. Sharing basic things became so normal in the dorm out of convenience and lack of storage space...what else was she to think?

It wasn't until much, much later, that Weiss connected some of Blake's casual acts to Faunus scent marking.

It was easy to forget how prevalent the sense of smell could be…how it had pervaded their lives in ways that Weiss had never noticed. With a blush, she reminded herself that she probably smelled very strongly like her spouse. Not that any human would ever notice, or that any Faunus with half a brain would particularly care. Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around her hair, and then did the same for her body.

One glance into the bedroom, and Blake was busy reading, very contently curled up in little more than the terrycloth bathrobe. Her left ear flicked a bit, as golden eyes engrossed themselves in what had to be a rather interesting piece of literature. The way she nipped on her lower lip, and dug her toes into the bed sheets indicated it was probably some sort of trashy romance...something that boarded the fine line between smut and finely crafted erotica.

It was the ease at which Blake enjoyed her chosen media that was the most telling...her disposition attentive, but unconcerned.

 _"_ _There's no safer place to be…"_ Weiss thought to herself, recalling Blake's earlier words. _"You really believe that, don't you?"_

Somewhere along the line, Blake had marked all of team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY as family in one way or another. Slotting them into a places in her life that had been empty...devoid of any comfort or solace. It had been methodical, slow, and ever so delicately done…as if cautiously, hopefully, Blake could have the security of never needing to be alone.

And of all of the slots Weiss had been chosen to fill, of all the places Blake had wished her to stand, it had been as a lover. As a spouse. Or, as Blake rarely coined the phrase…a mate…

Something about that was ever so humbling. Though, Weiss couldn't exactly explain why. She readied herself for bed, drying her hair, and brushing the tangles before they could become annoying. Forgoing her nightgown entirely, she stepped across the room, and pulled the sheets back to slip underneath. Like so many times before, the book was abandoned as they cuddled into one another. The all too comforting feel of skin upon skin was a lullaby that was not easily ignored.

It truly was the safest place to be.

* * *

Weiss was always an early riser, this morning was no different. There was a time for consideration and a time for action. Weiss firmly believed that the time for the latter was fast approaching. She merely needed to appeal to Blake's rational and inquiring mind.

"Beacon's big five will be making an appearance at the ball…"

"Mm." Blake protested, face buried in her pillow. She mumbled something in response.

"I know they do every year and it's nothing new…"

Blake sighed at length, some more jumbled sounds of protest sleepily issuing from her lips.

"All I'm saying is that it merits consideration." Weiss knew she was being difficult, the sun wasn't even up yet. She had been pacing around the room for the past hour, a nasty nervous tick she picked up from Yang and Ruby. She didn't know why, she just couldn't keep still. "I think we should consider formally asking Oobleck to oversee your pregnancy while we have the chance. See what he says about it."

Blake's ear flicked at the mention of the staff. Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Peach. Or as the students called them, Beacon's big five. They were the people that sat above the rest. The faculty that no one wanted to be on the wrong side of. Highly respected, and exceptionally trained, they were the bread and butter of Beacon Academy. A first and last line of defense. It was strange to think of the handful of people as anything less than godlike...though, Blake didn't really enjoy thinking of anything other than sleeping so early in the morning.

"Would you come back here and lay down?" Blake asked groggily. "You're sleep deprived…and insane." Cracking an eye open, she grinned. "…and still naked. Weiss, you'll catch a cold you keep that up."

"I am not naked." She said, gesturing to the very thin white cloth draped over her shoulders. She let it fall where she stood. "Now, I'm naked." She resumed pacing.

"And impossible." Blake tacked on, rousing herself from the warmth of their bed. Padding over to her wife, hands grasped onto that small but shapely behind. With her strength, and Weiss's willingness, she lifted that slender fame into her warm embrace. Weiss wrapped her legs around Blake out of habit, both of them falling backwards into the too large bed. "Now this is much more what I'd expect to be woken up by."

"Only because you have an absolutely filthy mind." Weiss chided, though in truth, there wasn't a complaint to be had about their more nefarious bedroom frolics. "I can always make an appointment with someone else, you know." Weiss said quietly, getting lost in those eyes of molten gold. Sleepy, but no less beautiful. "It doesn't have to be Oobleck, if it makes you so uncomfortable. If it's because he's a man, there are plenty of women on Beacon's medical staff. We could always ask Goodwitch for a recommendation."

"Unlike you, I don't have an instant aversion to male doctors." She had an aversion to human ones she'd never met before, more often than not, but gender had never bothered her at all.

"Perhaps not, but it's still bothering you. Do you mind if I as why?"

"It's because he was my teacher." Blake said softly, thumbs brushing lovingly along Weiss's hips. "But, he's qualified. As mortifying as it might be to think about, I'm not opposed to letting him see me in that kind of capacity. He's a professional, and medical care has never exactly been kind to our modesty anyway."

"Yes, well, being a huntress comes with that, I suppose." Wises coughed, tingeing pink. Grimm were strong, and dust was truly a strange substance. Highly volatile, and always questionable. Between sparring matches, yearly physicals, and missions, there was more than a few times they'd been covered in bandages and forced to endure bed rest. Not their finest hours, surely, but hours that had indeed been survived through. "You're sure that you don't mind Oobleck?"

Blake only hesitated for a moment. She could trust him. "Yes, I'm sure." Blake murmured softly as Weiss leaned in for a kiss. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Keep me warm?"

"Always..."

* * *

If only everyone's ungodly early morning was so peaceful. Across the house, one very sleepy dark skinned man was trying to soothe one very upset young Faunus. It was a failing effort, but no one could fault his efforts.

He fumbled around, trying to find the security blanket that had somehow gone missing. He was color blind and nearsighted, so in the grey of early morning, it was all but impossible. Grumbling, he finally shrugged out of his night shirt. He wrapped it around the upset little girl, making sure to mind her ears as he guided her head to rest on his shoulder.

She fussed a bit, tiny little squeaks indicating that he was not the person she was looking for. He shushed her, as her strong feet dug into his belly, trying to push away from him. Finally, Velvet came to the rescue, one finger very lazily scratching her daughter behind the ear to quiet her. The girl leaned into the touch, inquisitive eyes peering well into the darkness, seeing her mother and twin brother resting nearby.

She shook her head a moment later, another soft cry protruding from her throat. She wanted to be with Coco, who was sleeping like a log on Fox's other side.

Finally a proper pout came along, followed promptly by all out crying, one of the few human sounds Faunus made before learning to talk. Sleepily, Coco sat upright, murderous green eyes scanning for a threat, and seeing only the crying toddler. Coco, never in a good mood after being abruptly woken up, took Sienna from the exasperated father. "Stop that." She scolded, harsh words softened only by the firm hug that made all of the upset slowly melt away like magic.

Coco lay back down on her side facing Fox, the child between them as she let Sienna nuzzle into the crook of her neck. The room went silent a short time later. Since all crisis were thankfully averted, Fox was just about to doze back off to sleep. Then, the door creaked open.

"Oh damn it." He muttered, knowing he should have expected it. It wasn't like the children stayed in new places very often, and they got worried easily enough besides.

'Language." Velvet warned as she held her youngest son to her own chest. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she sat upright, taking in the sight before her. Their four other children were standing by the door expectantly. She put a finger to her lips as she called them. "Do not wake up your mother." She warned just under her breath, knowing Coco would have a bad temper all day if she was woken up again before sunrise.

Ever so carefully, they all crawled in, making a happy little huddle in the corner of the bed, right by Velvet's feet. She rolled her eyes, a tiny little smile on her face as their only human child crept up then length of the bed. Velvet and Fox made room for her, letting her get between them before snuggling back down.

Fox prayed for a few more hours of shut-eye before Coco woke up and shat a brick.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had just greeted the sky when Yang's boisterous laughter filled the dining hall. It echoed and boomed in a way that only Yang could ever be responsible for. Nora and Ren had come filing in, looking pleasant and well rested. The same could not be said for the rest of team JNPR and company. "Rough night there, Jaune?"

"Here…you have him if you think this is so funny." He muttered, holding his drooling son out for the self-appointed auntie to hold.

"Gimmie a sec." she told him.

He had one of his daughters slung across his back, while the baby babbled happy nonsense. Jaune looked like he'd gotten run over by a car, hair disheveled, and several wet blotches on his shirt sleeve where his son had been mouthing on it. Pyrrha was more of a morning person, as she carried in their other daughter, who was very much not willing to greet the day yet.

"You seem chipper this morning, Yang." Pyrrha commented tiredly as she took a seat, rubbing the little girl's back, as she thanked a servant who had offered her a glorious cup of coffee.

"Eh, I need to be around here. Weiss starts her day at six, unless she takes the day off." Yang put her hair up into a loose ponytail, taking the happy baby boy. "Your girls aren't early birds, huh?"

"Nope." Jaune grumbled. Not that he was either. Slouching, he slid his daughter into the nearby chair before taking a seat beside his wife. The child was not amused to be left sitting alone and reprised her father's lap only moment later. A soft blue eyed glare aimed at the world in general, as if it had somehow wronged her.

"They'll sleep all day, if we let them." Pyrrha elaborated, fingers running through short blonde hair. "They'll be fine once we've had breakfast." She glanced over to Jaune, wishing she could say the same about her exhausted husband who'd been pacing the bedroom with their son for the past several hours. "Jaune…" She indicated the cup in front of him.

"Mm." He grunted tiredly, looking down to the warm mug of tea. To him, coffee carried a bitter taste. He made a small noise of approval as he sipped the hot liquid. For a small handful of moments, he relished the quiet, even feeling his daughter begin to doze in his lap.

"Morning everyone." Velvet greeted merrily, holding both of her youngest, one child on each hip.

"Morning Velvet." Came the rounds from those who were equally happy to be up so early. "Fox, you too."

He merely nodded, leading the triplets to their seats. "And to you…" In his opinion, it was far too early to be awake, but at least he was pleasant about it.

"Where's Coco?" Blake asked from behind a cup of warm tea.

"Being a pain in the butt." Fox replied, earning a glare from his mate in reply.

"Coco has never been a morning person. She's also…a bit stricter…when it comes to her expectations of the children." Velvet supplied, handing Bruno over to his father. "Coco feels very strongly about the sanctity of our personal space at nighttime, you see. This morning, she woke up to the whole lot of them on our bed, and she wasn't amused with it. It's best to leave her alone when she's like that."

"Mind you..." Fox began dryly. "This was after Sienna had already woken her up last night for attention." Fox further explained, giving his little girl a pat on the head before taking his own seat. "That girl flirts with danger...and we all pay for it."

"Your genes." Velvet told him. "Most certainly not mine."

Though, Sienna started fussing around as soon as she caught sight of Blake. She no sooner launched her way into Blake's lap that she started nuzzling into her, which Blake gently reciprocated, their cheeks brushing in a typical greeting.

"And just what in the world do you call that?" Fox muttered.

"A peaceful breakfast time." Velvet told him without missing a beat.

"Not going to last." He half muttered.

When Coco, and her eldest finally did manage to enter the dining hall, everyone looked up to the sight to behold. Coco Adel never went anywhere without her shades, and yet, here she was, not wearing them. Looking madder than hell as she shuffled along, her daughter beside her looking none too amused to be up, either. The miniature fashionista in training no sooner sat down that she was slouching with her eyes closed. Like mother, very much like daughter, and Coco could only agree with the sentiment, even if she didn't copy the mannerism outright.

"It's a god-damned sin to be up this friggin' early." Coco half growled when Velvet put a coffee cup in her hand. "Speaking of, why _am_ I awake?"

"Because you'd be even crabbier if you missed breakfast. You'd have low blood sugar all day, and I know how that goes." Velvet replied gently, knowing better than to reprimand Coco for her cursing. "Sit down dear, I'm sure it'll be served soon."

"Very soon, in fact." Blake commented. She could smell it being prepared.

"Damn food better do a song and dance across the ever-loving table." Coco complained quietly enough that only Velvet and Blake truly picked up on it.

Ruby finally stumbled into the dining hall, getting shoved along by Weiss…an all too common sight for anyone who happened to know the two of them even remotely. Ruby gave a tired wave, before collapsing onto the table. Weiss greeted everyone before kissing Blake on the cheek tenderly, and claiming her spot. It was seven-thirty on the dot when the many servants began to full the table with food, and the day could begin in earnest...

There was much to do, as tonight, the ball would begin.

* * *

Late that afternoon, the household was at a low boil as several of the household staff went into hiding. Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. For all of the authority she commanded, the Faunus in the household were still very much afraid of her father. They made themselves scarce whenever he visited. It was a complicated situation, because he was not on speaking terms with Weiss when it came to casual conversation.

Not anymore, not ever since her wedding to Blake.

They both cared enough about the company, they work together during board meetings. Publicly they often shared words pertaining to work, politics, and scientific ventures within the military. At formal gatherings, they stood as the family they had always been. Beyond that, there were no kind words for him to say, and Weiss had long since forbid him to speak ill of her lifestyle.

The ultimate tragedy in all of this, was that she couldn't bring herself to truly hate him. Every terrible thing he'd done to others, was matched by the memories of the father she knew him to be.

And yes…it was true, he'd done some awful, awful things. However, not even Blake could argue that he'd done them out of some misdirected sense of love and care for his family. He was not evil, nor the devil incarnate. He was just bigoted and set in his ways. A man far too scorned, to see how deeply his family loved him, in spite of his flaws.

And…for all of his displeasure, the downright animosity in his eyes, he had never once raised his hand to Blake. True, his words to her were never particularly nice, but neither were they racial slurs. When the girls were teens, he'd grudgingly tolerated her at his table. He even made effort not to cross her path. As married adults, he ignored the rings on their fingers, and grew silent outright.

That was all the proof Blake needed, that deep down, this man loved his daughters dearly. That he wanted them to be happy, even if he couldn't even fathom their choices...and he made no question about it. Both had defied him, and in his mind, wronged him and hurt him deeply.

"Blake…" Weiss said quietly as she kissed her wife on the back of the hand in greeting. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed, a ball of emotion crammed deep in her throat.

It was just so hard to look at him. The very man she had once wished to see dead. She couldn't say her opinion of him changed. If he were to drop dead at that very moment, Blake would have been relieved. That unmitigated anger made her feel guilty. No matter how she felt about the man, he raised Weiss. Blake had to admit, she and the White Fang made it no easier on him…and much of the grief Weiss had probably felt growing up was easily because of the White Fang themselves.

When it came to the feud between father and daughter, Blake knew, in some part she would always blame herself.

"Go enjoy the winter garden with Velvet." Weiss suggested. "Just because Coco, Pyrrha, and I have to sit through his assholian rhetoric, doesn't mean that you have to do the same."

"Yeah, Blake, come on." Ruby said at her side, dressed in her new fitted security uniform. "It'll be fun." It was completely uncomfortable, and the necktie was stifling, but at least the skirt wasn't as restrictive as she thought it might be. Still, Ruby now understood why Yang sometimes favored the slacks that optionally came with the ensemble. They were more practical in the event of an all-out brawl.

Golden eyes peered into the sitting room. If she couldn't change the opinion of this one man, how could she change the opinion of the entire company? The entire world? "No, I won't avoid it. I'll join you and the others for tea."

"Looks like you'll be standing on ceremony with me, sis." Yang said, still trying to show Ruby the ins and outs of security personnel. "You know how to do it?"

"I just have to stand there and not look stupid." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I've watched you guys shadow Weiss for years now. It can't be that hard."

"I'm just making sure." Yang said with a roll of her eyes and an arm slung around Ruby's shoulder. "Remember little sis, Blake won't be carrying her weapon around at the ball. That means her protection falls to you. I know they can take care of themselves, and all, but Weiss and Blake are choosing to put their lives directly into our hands. We gotta act our best, so that everyone sees us, and knows exactly who we work for. It's gotta be that perfect."

Weiss just shook her head at Yang's antics. Now that she'd put the pressure on, Ruby would probably be fidgeting for the next hour. Even if it was big sister privilege to torment Ruby, sometimes the blonde went too far. "Ruby, don't listen to your bumbling ox of a sister. Leaving impressions is her job, not yours. Just stand quietly behind Blake, and it'll be fine…now let's go."

In the Tearoom, several board members sat around discussing inane things, their bodyguards at their backs. Pyrrha and Coco were not exempt from this as Ren and Yatsuhashi accompanied their wards, as silently as could be expected. Because of this, it seemed almost natural when Yang stood behind Weiss, and Ruby did the same for Blake...it would be a long afternoon, made boring by the low drone of corporate politics, as more and more guests arrived from all around Remnant.


	10. Chapter 10

Blake kept her cool during tea in the same manner as always. Being completely silent unless spoken to. It wasn't hard, being that her usual role was to be seen and not heard. Having to deviate from the norm was particularly unsettling. What was worse, was having to admit that this was her intended place, and that she should want to speak outwardly.

Making a spectacle of herself never came easy...not after leaving the White Fang.

Yet, speak she did. About anything and everything. She chatted about the company, bantered witty rhetoric, and indulge the stuffy upper-class. The only saving grace to any of it was that Ruby was even more uncomfortable. Looking over her shoulder briefly, Blake watched the youngest among them fidget in earnest. A deep masculine sigh drew Blake's attention back to the matter at hand.

"I do not think it wise to forget your station, Weiss." The eldest of the Schnee family began slowly after hearing the many proposals offered from other board executives. "Remember, that SDC is still in a state of anarchy. You've only yourself to blame for it. All of these new policies upheave decades of tradition, and that is not to be taken lightly."

"Change, is inevitable." Weiss said, brushing away the lecture.

"So is the eventual collapse of a good thing." The man pressed with an authoritative edge. The same one that had made him the ruling power in the past. It struck fear into many, but not Weiss. "You'll lead this company to ruin yet. You cannot keep up this line of action."

His tone merely annoyed her, and she sighed at length. "Ordinarily, I would demand we take this conversation into another room. Alas, as it stands, the paperwork has yet to be signed." She flicked her eyes over to her wife. "This is one endeavor in which both you and Blake see eye-to-eye on. Your reasons may differ, but you both foresee the same outcome."

"And that would be?" He asked Blake darkly.

To her credit, she didn't even flinch. "A shift in the company that will not be recuperated."

"Is that so?" The man lifted his tea to his lips. "That comes as a surprise, considering…" He need not finish that sentence. His point was well made. Wilson Schnee, son of William Schnee, eyed the Faunus in front of him. He found he had little to recommend of the woman, Faunus or not. That her cat ears sat on display only reminded him of the rebellious attitude his daughter carried at the forefront of every tiny action.

"If I could have signed the papers on good faith alone, I would have." Blake voiced quietly. "The people, and to lesser extent the government, cannot be trusted. That's the only reason I haven't."

"At least you know enough not to drag our name further through the mud." He replied simply, lacking acid in his tone, even if not in his words.

"Father…"

"It's a compliment to her rationality."

"It's an insult to my own personal feelings on the matter." Weiss replied coolly. "I try to accommodate your feelings on these subjects when and where I can, I _implore_ that you do the same for me."

Wilson withheld his ire. It was true, Blake Belladonna never had partaken the Schnee family name. It was his desire that she didn't, and the one affordance that the two women made to his displeasure about the wedding. Often times it still didn't feel like enough. "Yes…" He finally sighed, biting his tongue. "Of course Weiss."

"Now, now…" Pyrrha laughed, though how she was able to do that under pressure was a mystery to everyone in the room. "This is a tea party, is it not? We're among friends here. It's hardly the time to be worried about a few clerical oversights."

"Ah, yes you would be correct, Mrs. Nikos." Wilson agreed, setting the matter aside. "Perhaps you might like to regale us about your latest conquests in the ring. I hear the latest set of matches were of particular interest."

"It's always an interest when it's one of my former classmates." Pyrrha nodded with a small smile. "The battle itself was rather swift, but, that's to be expected given how early we are in the bracket." That she took a particular amount of pleasure to wipe the floor with Cardin Winchester was not something she mentioned.

Wilson nodded pleasantly at that. "He's a fine lad, that one."

"Cardin never stood a chance." Coco grinned, arms splayed out wide on the sofa, as if she owned the space around her. Fox on one side, and her eldest daughter on the other quietly observing the teatime for what it was. Velvet never attended these teatime gatherings, because frankly, Coco didn't want her there. Not in front of the bigots. "The man never could hold his own against any of us. Pyrrha has always come out on top."

"You judge too harshly, Mrs. Adel." Wilson muttered. "A trait you've always shared with your father. It might be prudent if I remind you that he was meant to be groomed for the army, not the arena."

"Either way, Cardin is an exemplary opponent." Pyrrha hedged, not liking where Coco was carrying the conversation. She diverted it quickly. "He's merely better suited to Grimm extermination. An honorable choice, truly."

"That, I will not argue." Wilson said, appeased once more. "It's still a shame though, that he didn't enlist like so many before him. Ah, but boys shall be boys, I suppose. If only he would settle down. There are many women of noble stock who've yet to find a proper young man. He would make a fine husband, and a wonderful father."

Pyrrha shared the man's laughter, agreeing with him once again. "You would first have to convince him not to go trudging through the thick forests, however…and he is quite the huntsman. You'll find it won't be easy."

"Too true, my dear…too true."

Several eyes shot Pyrrha incredulous glances. The boldfaced lie was done almost perfectly, but green eyes closed, merrily ignoring the gawking going on from all sides. It had appeased the elder Schnee, which had been her only goal. Even she found Cardin Winchester deplorable, and although she would never say it out loud, she would always take pleasure in beating him senseless. Payback, for all of his rude tendencies.

Still, she knew a man who favored the masculine ideal when she saw one…and Wilson Schnee was as old-fashioned as they came. Weiss's rebellion sparked fury. Cardin, and any other young man for that matter, sparked amusement and talks of adventuresome youth. Wilson Schnee was a man's man…and so, unfortunately, was Cardin Winchester.

Having had quite enough of the idiocy going on over tea, Blake gently excused herself. "As amusing as it is to play matchmaker for Cardin, someone really should see to the kitchen staff." It was yet another excuse to keep Wilson's spirits high, but it was a small price to pay to keep the peace. "If you'll excuse me."

"Yes…of course." Weiss stood, kissing her wife's hand. "Take all the time you need." The coy excuse not to come back if Blake didn't want to was freely given, a subtle squeeze of her fingers solidifying the fact that Weiss was actually worried.

* * *

Blake and Ruby no sooner walked back to the master bedroom that the younger woman was struggling with her neck tie. Truth be told, the kitchen staff didn't need any help, but Ruby and Blake both needed a breather before they throttled someone. Blake entered the walk-in closet to get ready for the evenings affairs. She could have had maids to help her, but Blake, as always, refused the offer. Still, to keep Weiss from worrying about all of the board members roaming around, she kept Ruby close by.

"Ugh…how do you stand this deathtrap!?" Ruby hacked, tightening the tie instead of loosening it.

"You get used to it."

"How?! It's choking me!"

"Well it shouldn't be doing that." Hearing the strangled mutterings for help, Blake peaked out from the closet clad in only a bra and panties. "Ruby! How in the world did you manage to do that?" Blake asked as she came to save her friend from properly strangling herself.

"I pulled on this thingy…"

"Well, that would be your problem." Blake sighed, though a soft smile graced her face. "Taking your time helps. Also, not listening to Yang probably comes as a close second." She said, undoing the fabric carefully. "I'll help you put it back on after I finish redressing for the ball."

"You looked good before, so I don't understand why we came back here."

Blake took some time before answering, partaking the ensemble that Weiss had chosen for her. "There are tea dresses for the afternoon, but ball gowns for are different. The upper class knows this. I don't want there to be any more rucks over this evening as we both already know there's going to be." The dress was simple and elegant, perfect for the affair. It didn't take much time for Blake to get ready, attire and make-up were simple things to her.

"Wow…"

"Thank you, Ruby." Blake said, as she took in the sight of herself in the mirror. "Now, stay still and don't fidget around so much." She began fixing Ruby back up into some sort of respectability. Tying her necktie, and fixing her collar so that it rested properly. "How did you manage to get it folded up into several different directions?"

"Don't ask me...I didn't design it."

Blake made a soft noise before finishing her inspection. "There, now don't fuss with it, and it should be just fine."

"Stupid uppity upper-class…" Ruby muttered, looking at herself in the mirror. "If I have to wear this stupid thing…you can't wear that stupid thing." Ruby complained unhappily, pointing to the matching ribbon tied round Blake's head. "No fair Blake, you know it's just going to make Weiss mad."

"…I don't like it when _he_ looks at me."

"I don't like it when her dad looks at me either, but you don't see me putting a bag over my head."

"The circumstances are different…"

"It really kind of isn't." Ruby said with a shake of her head. "He hates me just as much as he hates you…probably more, after I ended up running into him on accident that one time."

"A commonalty among many in our social group, Ruby." Blake laughed, but it was forced at best. "Remember Nora…"

"Okay, so get rid of the bow…Weiss is going to flip…"

"She'll tolerate it because she loves me…"

"And she'll bite my head off for letting you do this to yourself…even I'm going to bite my own head off if you walk out that door looking like…Arg!" Ruby cut herself off, grumbling. "You're being stupid, and you know it. Don't make me call Yang, cause I will…and then she'll tattle on the both of us…annnd….okay maybe I won't call Yang…but I'll call Nora or something. I know how much you hate that!"

"I know you're right, Ruby…" Blake said softly as she took a breath. "But, that doesn't exactly make it easier."

"What's he going to do, Blake, really? Get an even bigger stick stuffed up his butt?" Ruby asked, adopting a stance that was far too much like her older sister. Over time, the busty blonde had learned what it meant to maintain proper decorum. Ruby had not. In fact, the way Ruby was scratching at the back of her neck only proved just how used to the wilds she truly was. "Please don't go out there like that…"

"Fine…fine…" Blake sighed at length, undoing the bow and folding it back up. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Sitting down on the bed, she opened the bedside drawer, where several other ribbons rested. Neatly categorized by length, shape, and color. Every time Blake managed to get a new outfit, Weiss was sure to buy a bow in the same material to go with it. It was one of the few impossibly expensive purchases that Blake tolerated without complaint. It was also impossibly cold in Atlas, so the bows, though marginally uncomfortable, were still warmer than walking around in the chill with nothing atop her head.

Plus, Blake had never been one for hats. Still, as much as Blake wore bows out of the house in the sub-zero weather, she rarely, if ever, wore them in the house anymore. There was just no fathomable excuse…but whenever she did, it was because someone was making her feel distinctly uncomfortable. "There, are you happy now?"

"No." Ruby lamented. "Because I'm still in this stupid thing…but we both know it makes Weiss happy…so…"

"Speaking of, you never did tell me what she bribed you with." Blake said with a small little smirk as they exited her bedroom, trekking back towards the common areas of the house. "It had to have been something big. You're wearing the SDC security uniform."

Ruby formed a little bit of a blush as she gave Blake a sideways look. "Promise not to tell Yang?"

"Now I'm curious…"

"I mean it..."

"I highly doubt anything you've asked Weiss for merits me telling Yang." Blake replied, trying to ease the somewhat distant tension that crept up in Ruby's voice.

"I don't know about that…I asked…well, for a visitor."

"Oh?"

"And this is what you don't tell Yang." Ruby murmured, her voice becoming much softer. "It's Sun…"

"Sun comes by all the time, I don't see why you would want…me to…Ruby…?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Erm…when you mean visit…I don't suppose you mean a visit to the mansion, now do you?"

"No, I don't. I mean a nearby hotel. That's why you're not going to say a word of this to my sister." Ruby explained. "Look, it's complicated, okay...I mean, it's new. Like, really, really new."

"Um…"

"No, really…don't tell her. You know how Yang is about my personal life…and she'll make it even harder."

Blake took a sly little sniff of the air, but nothing indicated that Sun had placed any sort of hand on Ruby. At least, not anytime recently. "I suspect this has to do with the Grimm infestation you found down in one of the mineshafts…"

"Well, that's what started it." Ruby murmured uneasily, eyes wandering as they walked along. "I normally call Sun for that kind of thing, and I suppose I did then too. We got to talking, and you know, trips like that, they weigh a lot on the mind…especially his mind, him being a dad and all."

"A widower besides." Blake murmured. "Ruby, you do realize what you're getting into, right?"

"The same thing every huntress gets into when…" She swallowed hard. It felt so odd to say it. "…when she takes one of her best friends to bed." Ruby shrugged, trying to explain away the sudden awkwardness she felt. "We didn't exactly plan it this way…I mean me, with Sun, go figure, right?"

"Weiss knows…" Blake surmised.

At this Ruby offered a smile. "She's my best friend…and…my partner…she knows _everything_. Besides, I felt like I had to tell someone…I couldn't just…not."

Unknowingly, they'd stopped walking, paces halted between the both of them. "So, how did it happen?" Blake asked gently, her words delicate in way no one else from team RWBY could ever attain.

"I don't really know, that's the thing." Ruby pulled her lip between her teeth. Even at twenty, she was still so quick to slouch under the right sort of gaze. As if, someone she cared about might actually think less of her. "Those mines are so cold, and he's so warm, and just…just there…" The hint of a smile tugged at her lips, shyly and slowly. "What Sun and I have isn't set in stone, but it's something, and I want whatever it is."

Blake only shook her head at Ruby's silliness. "You're an adult, Ruby. It's no one's place to be meddling in your personal life. If you don't want me to tell Yang, then I won't…but if you feel that strongly about it, maybe you should."

"I would…" Ruby said then. "If doing that wouldn't make her worry so much. Thing is, we both know she's only going to worry more."

"Ruby, listen, you had one bad relationship."

"Abusive..." Ruby muttered.

"I know..." At this she pulled Ruby into a hug to soften her next words. "Join the club." Blake told her. "You got passed it. You're fine. If Yang can't see that, then she's babying you too much."

"But, you know, how she thinks." Ruby whispered. "She'll think it's warranted...and besides...I..." Her arms wrapped around Blake and she closed her eyes. "I'm not ready to make it public, and neither is Sun."

Blake nodded, as they finally pulled away. "All in good time, then. Sun's a wonderful man when it comes down to it." Blake knew that first hand. "Weiss clearly knows, and she's not threatening Sun within an inch of his life, so everything must be okay…if she's not worried about it, I won't be…and if you do decide to tell Yang, I'll most certainly talk her down if I have to."

"That's what Weiss said..." Ruby smiled at this. "You're going to be late, you know…"

"Not hardly." Blake rolled her eyes. "Alright then, let's go torture ourselves, and with any luck the prudes will all be drunk before midnight."

* * *

 **AYangThang** : So yeah, this fiction isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but I promise it won't get too dark either...that'll be saved for the prequel I'm working on alongside this fiction. The reason I haven't started posting that up yet is because I like to get all of the planning done before writing out my chapters. In any case, this is a double post day, so keep an eye out. Chapter 11 will be up within the next several hours. Hope you all have a pleasant evening!


	11. Chapter 11

As with all things SDC related, the ball was a grandiose affair, with all of the snobbish stereotypes that was often bandied about by people with lesser means. Though Ruby had grown used to it, she could still be amazed. She had to give Weiss credit for her concern about the buffet. There wasn't a single thing out of place, and even commoners such as herself could find something among the many pastas and simple meat dishes.

The fact that there was tuna dishes aplenty was also a nod to Weiss's attempts at pleasing everyone.

"Think she's trying to butter you up?" Pyrrha asked Blake good-naturedly, seeing everything from smoked tuna, to the roe itself siting on the table.

"Possibly." Blake said with a small smile. "Although, one could argue the same when in regards to the wine list."

Pyrrha had the decency to tinge pink. "Yes, well, she had always been quite the hostess."

"Speaking of that, where might the lady of the hour be?" Ren murmured, swirling a champagne flute filled with sparkling cider. Since he was acting as a bodyguard, he was not allowed to drink alcohol.

"Last I saw of her, she was getting dragged into another one of those fraternity circles of sorts." Blake replied, nodding off to where a group of noblemen chortled at some story or another. "Ah, over there."

"Is that who I think it is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Professor Port?" Blake nodded. "The one and only."

"And you just left her to suffer?" Ren smirked. "Poor Weiss."

In the mix of the group was the resoundingly famous professor known for his hunting as well as his inane speeches of bravery. Weiss was maintaining as a composed face as humanly possible, and that was no simple task. Yang was doing a somewhat better job, but she also loved over embellished stories. It didn't help that Jaune was trying, and failing to keep up with the conversation, even as Nora nodded her head enthusiastically to everything being said.

"You know…" Pyrrha murmured just loud enough not to be overheard by too many others. "I never have understood the fascination with bragging about how many Grimm can be slain with one bullet."

"That's because you so rarely use bullets." Ruby piped up, having not said much all evening. "I'm not saying that your fighting style is bad, Pyrrha. Just that you do most of your fighting in sanctioned ring matches. It makes sense to go easy on the shooting. It's just not the same as landing a kill right between the eyes though."

"I suppose you make a point." Pyrrha nodded, enjoying the shrimp scampi she had procured for herself. "I don't kill very many Grimm anymore."

"Course I do. Nothing like taking down a Grimm before it can even see you." Ruby had been keen on stuffing her mouth full of food, and unrepentantly had made a beeline for the cookies upon seeing them. Now a little calmer and less edgy, she was starting to get a hang of shadowing Blake. "Something comforting about stealth shots, I'll admit. Less tiresome than close quarters combat too, that's for sure."

"You say, even as you tote your scythe around." Ren chided playfully. Vigilant as always, he nodded in greeting to a few of the upper-class that came by to greet Pyrrha. He fell back behind her once more, standing beside Ruby with his hands relaxed at his sides. "Two weapon traders from the south." He murmured to Ruby when she glanced at him.

"Ah...okay." She nodded in understanding.

Blake stayed to chat only so long as was polite before excusing herself. Finally, she was able to make her way across the large room where Weiss had thankfully migrated to. Ruby, as always, followed dutifully behind.

"Managed to sneak out of the fraternity party, did you?" Blake asked, a near purr in her voice.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I hate when you call it that."

"But that's what it is, wouldn't you agree?"

"Never mind that, I doubt most sane human beings could keep up with that group." Weiss replied, finally enjoying a good long look at her wife. Weiss wasn't a particularly lewd person, but even she had to commend herself on choosing just the right dress. It clung to Blake's form, showing off just the right assets. Weiss' expression was neither coy, nor was it heated, but she was enjoying the view all the same. "You look beautiful, you know?"

"As do you." And it was no lie. In Blake's eyes, Weiss was stunning.

"Dance with me…"

Blake pointedly ignored Yang's playful waggle of her eyebrow as she took Weiss's outstretched hand. Dancing was one of the few hobbies that she shared with Weiss openly. They flaunted their skill at the social gatherings, and there was something to be said for it. Thankfully, unlike some other venues, Yang wisely didn't dare do a cat-call as the married women took their places on the dance floor.

It was a sight to behold for any and all who attended the gathering.

For the more formal dancing Weiss always led, and tonight it was the same as they fell into a very comfortable waltz. Even in spite of her short stature, her skill in formalized dancing had been beaten into her. While it was true that Atlas believed firmly in gender role, her sister had believed firmly in self-empowerment. It was this conflict of interest that ultimately schooled Weiss at a young age to learn a man's role in a few areas of aristocracy.

Dancing was one of the primary ones, and Weiss couldn't have been more grateful. They weren't the only couple on the dancefloor, and several others were too. Still, it wasn't until Jaune had Pyrrha in his arms that things really started to heat up. There was just something magnetic about the couple that made other want to join in, and that was something Weiss was eternally grateful for.

"Thank you…" Weiss murmured, so quietly that only Blake would be able to pick it up. "For opting not to wear the accompanying ribbon, I mean."

"Ruby talked me out of it."

"Remind me to order more of those instant cookie mixes she loves so much."

"Yes dear."

"Honestly though, I'm glad she did." It was silly how much Weiss enjoyed when Blake avoided those ribbons outright. "I'm also a bit surprised she made a strong enough argument to get you to concede."

"Ruby has always made convincing arguments. It's merely that I wasn't able to make a proper rebuttal this time." Golden eyes were flicked to where the sisters stood, keeping a proper vigil on the surroundings. "I wasn't the one who toppled your father over whilst holding a glass of milk."

Weiss laughed, recalling the memory. It had been quite the first impression. "No, you most certainly weren't."

As the song ended, Winter approached from off to the side. Offering a small, if somewhat amused bow, she greeted Blake. "May I cut in?"

* * *

Winter Schnee was the polar opposite of her little sister in many ways. She was just as regal, equally rich, and had many skills to recommend of her. Outside of that, the sisters held different interests in almost everything. Winter fancied herself a military woman through and through. Weiss fancied herself a huntress, even if her current job title didn't reflect that. They were both blunt women, with a sharp wit. Winter was far less diplomatic, choosing to stand out as a woman of power, rather than a symbol of authority.

It was no question that the upbringing of a socialite rubbed off on her. She was a very competent dancer. Whisking Blake across the dance floor was second nature, and all jokes of her princely behavior aside, Weiss wasn't the only one wearing a suit. Winter also carried her ceremonial weapon at her hip, acting as both guard and guest during the ball.

"It's good to see you again." Winter said honestly, a true smile on her face. "I was worried Weiss might not be able to convince you to attend."

"I always attend." Blake replied. "Just never like this."

"Yes, that's true." Winter conceded. "But this is your proper station, no matter what our attendees have to say about it."

"So the both of you keep saying."

"We say it because it's true."

Blake suppressed a grin when she noticed that Weiss was now dancing with Jaune. It was amusing to see the shorter woman flustered by Jaune and his more than commanding lead. There was always a competitive air about the two of them. Weiss reluctant to submit, and Jaune perfectly at home on the dance floor, giving her a run for her money. Weiss almost always played right into his hands, and this evening was no different. Weiss finally gave in, much to the amusement of their many friends.

"I'm glad you could make it, Winter." Blake went on to say. "With all of the mess happening in the north, Weiss hadn't been sure if you'd be able to find the time."

"New recruits always take time to train." Winter nodded, the annoyance at the newbies evident. "It doesn't help that the military has been becoming more selective in the sorts of people they've been brining in."

By that, of course she meant the exclusion of Faunus. Blake didn't even need to guess at the reason why. "You and the general have had a few things to say about that."

Winter could only shrug. "Nothing I can say out loud to my betters."

"But, you have said it behind closed doors, I'm sure." Blake surmised. Winter nodded at this, prompting the Faunus to smile a bit as she continued. "That's more than can be said for most."

"The government can say what it wants about Faunus being untrustworthy, but in my opinion the tactical advantages far outweigh the risks of any possible intruder. Besides which, we're no safer due to the amount of humans in the ranks already. Anyone could pose a threat, and the fact it's been done before only proves my point. Unfortunately, I merely enforce the military bylaws, I don't make them." She shook her head slightly then. "Enough about my work, how are things here?"

"Afraid your sister's falling asleep at the corporate office again?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"She's been sleeping in bed properly, though, her hours are still a bit undesirable."

"So I thought." Winter sighed a bit at the legacy she had easily avoided. Weiss hadn't been so lucky, though she was far more suited to the task. "You should urge her to vacation this holiday season properly."

Blake agreed, slipping easily into the lighthearted banter that only her sister-in-law could ever provide. She was older, worldly, much more so than Weiss could ever hope to be. She was a soul born of the Atlas chill, forged by strict military regime. Though she worried for Weiss, and cared deeply for her wellbeing, they were not as closely united and Yang and Ruby were. Winter was as supportive as she could afford to be, but, her position offered very little in the way of it.

During these balls though, Winter was the perfect moment of fresh air in the stagnate pool of aristocracy and decorum.

They spent several dances speaking about more domestic matters, such as the day-to-day life in the household, or new recipes that Winter had discovered during her travels. It was all very simplistic, the sort of topics even Ruby could have delighted in. Especially when it came to the topic of newly marketed freeze dried meals to go. It finally came to an end though, as the robust general, Ironwood himself came to request a dance with Winter.

Weiss reclaimed her wife. "Please tell me you two weren't conspiring against me."

"Military information, actually." Blake teased. "How to get you to vacation in a cabin in the north during the holiday season."

"Oh, that'll go over well…" Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. "Just what we need, Yang and Ruby confined to a cabin in the dead of Atlas chill. It'll all be solid ice by that time, and chances are good we'd be snowed in."

"Yes dear." Blake agreed. "Snowed into our own personal cabin, with a fireplace, and some good books."

"And Yang and Ruby to rip the solitude to bits." Weiss shot back, though there was a hint of fondness in her voice. Just then, she felt Blake's hand journey to the small of her back. An action Weiss had long since accepted as Blake's warning to others. She followed Blake's gaze to a councilman's son. A young man, no more than twenty. He had a habit of making eyes of the rich and famous.

"Blake…" Weis warned softly, knowing that hardened golden gaze anywhere.

"He should know better." Blake growled lowly, so no one else heard her.

"Knowing better, and acting better are two different matters entirely." Weiss leaned into the touch anyway, trying to appease her affronted lover. "Was he incorrect with you earlier? Do he and I need to share words?" She had no idea what caused it, but the rumble in Blake's chest was not a contented sort of purr. It was a lower rumbling octave, one unheard, but easily felt.

This mannerism was one of pain, or in some cases, intense levels of rage. Weiss suspected it was the latter.

"No, but he and _I_ just might." Blake murmured. Her words were a cold heat, one that was fully ready to go correct some sort of misdeed. "Little upstart might need a lesson about what happens when you start drooling over a woman already spoken for."

Weiss merely sighed, ignoring Blake's possessive streak. It ran a mile wide, and so deeply that it went without saying. "So long as words are all you exchange…"

"It won't even take that." Blake murmured. "Don't worry, I'll handle this quietly."

The man in question was a Faunus who didn't look it in the slightest. Accepted easily by humans because he looked the part. Anyone with a nose, knew the truth. He was easily several times removed from his heritage, his parents didn't look Faunus either…but Blake knew…and she didn't like the gleam in the young man's eyes. Her hand journeyed to a tuxedo clad hip, pulling Weiss ever closer, as golden eyes burned dangerously.

Beginning a slow walk, she escorted Weiss near enough to the young man to give off a very low, very pointed quiet snarl in warning. No human would be able to hear it, but it got the message across, and he promptly averted his gaze to an equally rich, much more unattached young woman.

Weiss shivered, that kind of reverberation always sent shivers down her spine, and not the good kind. "Blake, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." The dark haired woman sighed, releasing her ears from their aggressively pinned back state. Instantly calmed and cooled off because of her victory, she peered down at her wife with a tiny smile. "You know, if we ever do have cubs, you're going to have to get used to that. Our language is just as varied and important as human speech patterns…and sometimes, it is the only civilized way to get the point across."

"You're right of course. It's still unsettling though, even if you never have taken the same tone with me." Weiss admitted, Blake's aggressive displays of dominance never went further than they had to. However, that they had to be displayed at all, was a concern for the human woman. It was merely Faunus way, she knew, but it was a world filled with vocalizations she would never be able to understand. "I just wish I could understand what you were actually saying, is all."

"Even if you could understand me in my own native tongue, I'd never take that tone with you, Weiss." Blake murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her wife's forehead. "I'd never threaten my mate like that…not ever…" From the other side of the ball room, she could see Yang and Ruby zeroing in on the young man from before.

Apparently, she hadn't been the only want wanting to break his face, but she hoped that Yang would practice the same level of restraint. From the grin Yang sported though, she highly doubted it would end well for him. Perhaps Ruby would mellow her elder sister's temper.

Blake's gaze was interrupted when Ren came by to inquire if he could dance with Weiss. Crisis aversion, if there had ever been one, Blake noted, comforted by the security of her friends once again. Fox offered his hand to Blake, and before she knew it, she was being taken across the dance floor with surefootedness once more.

* * *

The ball continued like this, Blake and Weiss changing partners often at this social affair.

In part because Weiss could not afford to refuse an honest offer, and because there were enough friendly faces to keep Blake busy. Among the usual stuffy elite, there were plenty of welcome distractions. When Weiss was called away, Blake spent her time chattering with Velvet, Fox, and Coco. When sponsors sought her attention as little more than a platitude, she made sure to glue herself to Jaune and Pyrrha.

She addressed members of the board only when she was around someone willing to stare daggers into the bigots. She was alone, however, when she was approached by an all too welcome face. Beacon's headmaster was more than happy to escape the complexities of the ball, and shared Blake's sentiment as they sipped some fine wine provided by a waiter passing by.

Safely tucked away in the corner, they enjoyed their time as casual acquaintances.

"I really do wish you'd consider a teaching role." Ozpin stated jovially. "There aren't enough teachers who have your particular skill set."

"That would require moving to Vale. I can hardly part Weiss from the offices, let alone Atlas." Blake said with a soft roll of her eyes. "I'm honored you think I'm even suitable, but I just can't accept."

"A pity…" Ozpin replied. "The new amendments to the anti-discrimination laws passed in Vale. It would be nice, I believe, for the students to have someone they could relate to. It's a trying time to be a young Faunus. So many new liberties, and yet, there remains such discourse as the populace adjusts to the changes. It's very confusing to be young and in such a position, I'm sure."

"Well, shaking an angry fist at the world is what teenagers do best." Blake shrugged.

"Not only teenagers." He murmured wisely. "Truly though, in recent years our student body has seen a rise of Faunus applicants by a full sixteen percent. You were one of the few wildcards to attend Beacon. Now you stand as an example for which our youth should strive for. We have many teachers they would be unable to relate well with. Spoken word from you would leave behind an impression not soon forgotten."

"If only I could actually teach." Blake said with a laugh. "I'm a huntress, not a teacher."

"The two go hand in hand at Beacon." Ozpin replied, but nodded his defeat anyway. "A shame really, however I'll leave the offer on the table. Should you ever wish to take part, please let me know. Though, from what I hear, you'll be making a visit soon enough."

Blake blushed then, one of her ears flicking as she glanced over to Oobleck, whom Weiss had been speaking with at great length earlier. "That's the plan…"

"Ah, yes, well when you do, stop in for tea." The headmaster said with a grin. "My office is always open, and I'm sure Glynda would love the reprieve from my teatime antics."

"Is it really tea in your mug? Blake asked.

"I'll never tell."

"Is the betting pool still running?"

"Tenth consecutive year in a row." Ozpin laughed. "I'd question the amount of lien in that silly thing, but it amuses the students, so I let it be."

"It also drives Goodwitch crazy."

"That too." He replied, sipping his wine. "Which also amuses me."

"One of these days, she's going to snap." Blake murmured, knowing it wasn't far from the truth. "We almost broke her our first year, I think."

"You were a spectacularly gifted group of youngsters back then. To think, eight students able to demolish a dust-reinforced lunch room, turning it to shambles." He chuckled mildly. At the time, he had been amazed at the carnage…seeing it not as the burden that Glynda made it out to be. Rather, he had been proud of the young upstarts. "A fine display of skill, even if I would have preferred it occurring in a sanctioned battle dome. It might have salvaged the ceiling, if so..."

Blake didn't bother to mention how she highly doubted that...


	12. Chapter 12

The ball lasted well into the night before the final guest retired for the evening. Some went back to their homes, but a large number stayed on the premises. Weiss and Blake entered their rooms, but tonight they weren't alone as the double doors to the sitting room closed and Yang claimed her usual post.

"Glad that's over." Blake murmured. "I'm just not cut out for those kinds of events. They're so draining."

"I'm no better suited, I just pretend I am...Yang, you may retire as well." Weiss told her, knowing the woman had to be equally as exhausted as everyone else.

"Nah, I'm good." The blond replied, staying by the door, though she stretched her back. Several loud pops and cracks punctuated the action. "I'll stay here."

"We don't plan to exit this room until breakfast time." Weiss assured her. "We're all tired. Go get some rest, you're going to need it."

"Don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway." Yang shrugged, a seriousness in lilac eyes. "There's still a lot of Faunus haters around here…Ruby and I already agreed we're going to keep watch. Ruby's stationed outside the door." The sisters planned to be a double force of reckoning for anyone who might try to break in. Not that anyone would, but Yang didn't want to be seen as weak either.

Weiss was too tired to argue. "Suit yourself, but at least bring Ruby out of the chill in the hallway." She said then, her order succinct . "Light the fireplace, take shifts."

She padded to the bedroom, where Blake had already sleepily headed. It took immense effort not to leave a trail of laundry from floor to bed, but they both managed to force themselves to hang everything up neatly. Dressing in nightgowns and collapsing into bed, they both had to admit, their feet hurt and they were overtired. It would be hard to rest easy with so many people in their home, their training having taught them to always remain vigilant.

Blake pulled Weiss into her arms, and let loose a soft purr. It felt right to have Weiss to herself again. Without anyone giving them any weird looks. Though Blake didn't admit it outright, she was glad the other half of their old team was nearby too. Even if Weiss didn't need protecting. Feeling Weiss finally start to relax, Blake was able to do the same, the small few hours of respite well-earned and sorely needed.

* * *

Weiss didn't know how long she was out for, but she became acutely aware of the early morning hour when she felt Blake lift her and carry her into a dimly lit bathroom. A bubble bath waited, with hot water that was just too alluring to say no to. Weiss followed the ritual that she was now very accustomed with, allowing Blake to do with her as she pleased.

Blake bathed her tenderly as they shared the hot water. Soft kisses and even gentler caresses carrying away the stressors that had taken their toll.

"Mm, Blake, we're going to be late for breakfast."

"So we are." Blake conceded. "Yang's going to bring something up."

"That's hardly acceptable. We have guests to entertain."

Blake's lips pressed a kiss to the nape of her wife's neck, followed promptly by a gentle nip of teeth. "What's not acceptable is how many people were all over you last night." She pressed another kiss to that sensitive little spot, sighing away a world of anxiety that she'd been carrying with her since yesterday afternoon. "The smell was unwholesome…hardly fitting for the great Weiss Schnee."

"Oh hush." Weiss laughed. "You were dragged across the dance floor just as much as I was."

"No kidding, but at least you don't detect it the way I do."

"Speak for yourself…some people wear far too much perfume."

"And how do you think _that_ comes across?" The playful little growl in Blake's voice made Weiss smirk as well. "My poor nose is far more sensitive than yours is. If it's bad for you, what do you think it is for me?"

"Point duly noted." Weiss sighed, melting into Blake's soft caresses.

Blake purred happily when Weiss leaned back into her embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss murmured as a knock at the bathroom door interrupted them.

"I got what you wanted." Yang called from the other side. "You're not gunna kill me if I come in there, are you?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Smartass." It wasn't anything Yang, or Ruby for that matter, hadn't seen before. "Stop fooling around and get in here…" Beacon didn't allow for much privacy, and missions provided even less. Communal bathing in the river had been the only way to ensure everyone safety, and the amount of sponge baths they'd all endured after injury had thoroughly dashed any sense of personal boundaries that team RWBY might have had. Besides, if she had any hope of keeping Weiss in that bathtub, they both needed food.

The blonde did as she was told, wheeling in a cart of fresh fruit, two glasses of newly squeezed juice, and two cups of hot coffee. "Ah, bubble bath, gotcha…"

"As if I would care even if there weren't bubbles." Blake replied with a laugh. "Thanks Yang, it means a lot."

"Yeah, no problem…" Yang said, keeping her gaze as decent as possible. "I'll be eating my own breakfast in the sitting room. Holler if you need me."

Weiss delicately popped a blueberry in her mouth, savoring the taste. It was equally as enjoyable as the fingers dancing across her midriff and lower. "The single best argument for staying cooped up in our room for a few extra hours."

"I thought you might approve." Blake agreed lazily.

As relaxing as the bath was, Weiss thought it prudent to bring up one minor, scheduled, detail. "We have a meeting with Oobleck in the conference room this afternoon. I told him we could use his expertise. He's very willing to be of help." She partook another piece of fruit. "Before that, though, I'm going to have a word with my father…privately. It might be best to warn him outright, instead of giving him a heart attack later on."

"Do you think he'll take it well?" Blake murmured, her tone dripping in anxiety.

Weiss mulled the question over. Honestly, she wasn't entirely sure how he would react. "I don't think he'll blow a gasket, if that's what you mean. I'm sure when it comes to the company, he'll put up a fight. That's just his way."

"Weiss..."

"This baby will be my flesh and blood too, an extension of his own genetics." Weiss interrupted her. "Whatever animosity he might feel towards the Faunus as a race, I've never known him to want to harm his own family."

"Even when that baby starts making inhuman racket?"

"Hmm?"

"Our child will have catlike characteristic just like I do. As a baby, it won't be able to control them." Blake worried. It was in her nature to worry. Furthermore because of who this man was, she felt it prudent to be even more so. "What will he do the first time he hears purring, or even worse, mewing?"

The first statement Weiss was able to from to any of that was one of mild surprise. "You can meow?"

"I can make many vocalizations that I choose not to do...but never mind that." Blake sighed. "Has he ever even seen a Faunus infant up close? What's he going to do the first time he sees our cub?"

"Okay, so he's not the warmest human being on the face of Remnant. Even so, he's not that cruel." Weiss soothed as she turned around to face Blake. "Chances are, he won't know what to do. He'll probably react the same way he did the first few times you came to the mansion for holidays. He'll probably put up a lot of space, and watch from afar." She leaned in, kissing Blake deeply, taking her time to savor the intoxicating feeling before pulling back. Her words were barely there murmured, but she knew Blake would hear her. "At worst, he'll kick up another fuss or two behind closed doors. Experience tells me that'll be the worst of it."

Blake wasn't entirely sure, but chose to submit to the sensibilities of her lover until proven otherwise. There was an amused glint that made Blake take pause. "What?" She asked softly, her lips ghosting across tender skin.

"I'm just pondering…"

"You're pondering rather loudly then, sweetheart." Blake said as her hands came up to rest over Weiss's rump, pulling her ever closer. "Lien for your thoughts?"

"As if I'd need that."

"A kiss then." Blake offered, her tone sultry.

"There's just so much about your inherited mannerisms that I don't know about. I've never pressed you for those kinds of answers…" Weiss shrugged, feeling a little more than out of sorts. "When we first met, you were doing your best to blend in as a human. Then when we started dating, I just started letting you tell me about those things piece by piece...between us, it's always been a non-issue…but…" Weiss sighed, she didn't know what to say.

"To be fair, there's a lot even I don't know." Blake only had her vague memories about her own parents, and she was a predatory Faunus besides. "For example, I loved to play roughly as a child. I always wanted to be 'it' when I played tag. I like to chew, and bite things. If those types of mannerisms stem from my ancestral heritage, or just because I was just that sort of kid, I'm not sure."

"Innate hunting instinct, maybe?" Weiss offered curiously.

"Maybe. Erratic lights or small objects still attract my attention, so it's entirely possible. I've just never given it much thought before." Blake hadn't the foggiest. As a person who'd always relied more on her human qualities, she had no idea what to expect. "Outside of the basics that apply to all Faunus regardless of species, we're both going to be guessing at first…I don't know any other cat Faunus that would know."

Weiss merely sighed, sinking into her wife's embrace. "I was afraid of that…"

* * *

A gloved hand held a small crystal broach. Wilson Schnee made a point to hold the object in his palm every time his visited. A trinket he'd long since treasured that he kept here, in the family home. He placed it back up upon the mantle of the fireplace, wondering why life had to be so completely complicated. He went back to the plush sofa, sinking into it.

For hours he sat and watched the fire. There was just nothing better for him to do. Nothing, at least, that wouldn't involve further unwanted complication.

The drawing room was warm, the fire roaring pleasantly. Wilson sat comfortably, enjoying the quiet as he took his morning coffee in silence. The morning paper sitting on the side table had already found its purpose as his new coaster. He found it odd when Weiss joined him, shooing away the maid that had been tending the room as she closed the door and locked it.

Weiss, never having been good at making small talk with him since the wedding, dove directly into what was comfortable. "Our stocks remain even…"

"So they do." He replied, having already verified that.

"Ruby inspected a mineshaft up in the north that we haven't used in years. She says it might be worth building proper facilities. The amount of yellow dust located deep inside is of an unusually pure quality."

"Then you should verify these finding. Seeing as how rare pure yellow dust can be, it might prove to net some hefty profit."

"I plan to." Weiss murmured. "Doctor Oobleck from Beacon requested a few samples of dust from our northern most mines. I thought it might be prudent to get a second opinion on the one Ruby investigated. I made him the offer of allowing him to go procure what he would like."

"He is a renowned researcher." Wilson replied then, a hint of approval in his voice. "An interesting play, even for you though. Surely you stand to gain something other than profit from this venture. Might I ask what that is?"

"You know me too well." The woman sighed, licking her lips as she contemplated how best to formulate her next few words. "Listen, father…SDC, we can both agree, it has seen better days. Grandfather's efforts will have been in vain if it fails to stand up to its image during my reign."

"I'm glad you recognize this..." Wilson replied with his usual sternness. "You must make careful choices, plan better than you have been. Act with modesty and decorum, Weiss, and you will succeed in continuing our profitable trade."

"I have no intention to let the company falter." Weiss replied then, though she let just a small glimpse of her unease slip into her voice. "Although, the question of what comes after has been bothering me."

"As well it should." The man grumbled thoughtfully as he smoothed out his mustache. "You've come to seek my advice then?"

"It's more that I'm looking for your opinion." Weiss told him. "It'll happen either way, but, I'd still like to run the prospect by you."

"Hm." Wilson nodded. "What is it about the company bothers you?"

"Progeny…"

This earned her a rather odd look. One caught between confusion and annoyance. "I see…"

"This is the next best move, I believe. Both for the family, and the company." Weiss forged ahead, unable to stop herself now. "Blake and I are going to speak to Oobleck about dust induced pregnancy. If all goes according to plan, she'll be carrying my child."

The silence fell heavily in the room for several long moments before the man slouched forward. "I don't know what you wish for me to say…"

"That you'll put this White Fang nonsense behind you, and talk to Blake properly." Weiss all but begged.

"And why on earth would I ever do that?"

"Because she wasn't the one that murdered mom in cold blood."

"That is none of your concern."

"It is. No matter what your late wife was to you, she will always, _always_ be my mother too. You can't argue genetics, or a little girl's fondest memories."

"Weiss, what nerve do you think you have brining that up!?"

"Enough that you'll listen!"

They were both standing now, and though Weiss was much shorter than her father, she was every bit his daughter. "I've listened to you for years, cowered under your rage, rolled my eyes at your off colored remarks! I have afforded you the luxury as the head of this family, and now you'll do the same for me!" Letting loose a shaking breath. "I am the head of this family now…you _will_ defer to me…you owe me at least that much respect."

Wilson sat down slowly, waving his hand as an incentive for her to continue. He sat with his chin up, as if his nose was upturned in silent defiance. Weiss sat back down in her seat slowly. "I know how your mind ticks, father, but she doesn't. For you, it's just a matter of bloodline and lineage. Seeing the human race as the privileged of society…but Blake doesn't understand that. She doesn't have a concept of how you'll react when she carries our child."

"Then that burden is hers to bear."

"You've made it no easier for her."

"I have done the absolute best I can."

"Then do better…" Weiss demanded quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Wilson asked, the heat in his voice returning.

"I am not asking for your blessing in this matter."

"That much, I assure you, is obvious."

"I'm asking you, as my father, to acknowledge the fact that my progeny will be Faunus." With gritted teeth, Weiss forced out her next words less like an order, and much more like a plea. Perhaps, deep within the pits of her heart, where the last hints of warmth for this man resided, it was. She hated to admit that she was begging, she'd never say it outright…but she was. "It would mean something to me…something very dear, and very precious…if you could set aside your rage for one goddamn hour, and talk to Blake properly…that's all I'm asking you to do..."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Okay all, so I have a very important question to ask. I've now reached the point where this fiction stays roughly 10 chapters ahead of itself comfortably on any given day. The "prequel" if you could call it that now sits 10 chapters in. My question is this: would you like to see that story posted along side this one, painting a more cohesive universe as time moves forward? Or, would you rather I wait until this fiction is fully completed and posted first? I'm writing them side by side to get rid of plot holes anyway, so it's just a matter of follower preference at this point.

What would you rather have? Let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Armed with a fresh, full pot of coffee, Weiss took a breath to steady herself. A few moments ago, Yang had come in with some warmed baked goods to go with it. Then she stood quietly by the door. Weiss sat down by Blake's side, the silence completely deafening. Bartholomew Oobleck was unwaveringly calm, and that little detail was off-putting as he scanned a few records he had particularly asked for. Among the files were known medical records, as well as a few other dust related documents.

Finally, he closed the covers to all of the information. "So, dust induced pregnancy, yes, I see. It can be a fairly straightforward procedure, but, it _is_ a hybrid fertilization process."

"So," Weiss began worriedly. "It's possible?"

"Oh, of course, of course. We've come a long way in such advancements." He said happily. "Was it ever a question of ability?"

Weiss began to color slightly. "Well, between two human women, no. However, I've heard that it becomes harder when attempting to use the DNA of both a human and a Faunus."

"Hmm, well, it can be difficult, yes. However, you're both young. Age does play a factor, and you are within ideal ranges." A fond smile reaching his lips. "The most important thing is to remain calm, and for the carrying mother to manage her aura levels." He took a long swig of his coffee. "Which one of you would be carrying to term?"

"Blake…" Weiss replied quietly, a blush on her cheeks.

He zeroed in on the woman in question. "Blake, you will have to go onto aura inhibitors before the procedure, and for the duration of the pregnancy. Are you agreeable to this?"

Blake and Weiss shared a look. Deep down, Weiss had been afraid of that. She bit the inside of her cheek. All of her reading had implied that the mother's aura could hurt the growing fetus. Dust was not a natural byproduct of the body, and the womb would see it as a foreign invader. Inhibiting aura was the safest way to ensure a healthy child…it was that decision that had brought Ruby to work in-house.

...But now Weiss started to worry. Was Ruby's protection alone going to be enough?

"Guys, come on…" It was Yang who spoke up. "We got this. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, Blake…and Ruby won't either."

The cat Faunus nodded…meeting Oobleck's gaze. "It'll be strange, not being able to use it. I've had my aura activated ever since I was a small child." Blake said, when deep down her nerves were already starting to twist and turn. "I don't think it'll be a problem. I'm sure I'll be able to adjust."

"What about my aura, and my semblance?" Weiss asked then. "It's genetic."

"Will your semblance be passed on, you mean?" He swigged at his coffee. "It's plausible, semblances are most often inherited from the father's gene pool. You would be the paternal parent in this arrangement." Oobleck said to Weiss. "You must keep in mind though, dust is not a perfect science. It does tend to latch onto and favor recessive genes…that is to say, the resulting child normally appears much more like the mother than the father in these instances."

"My father had a tail and ears…" Blake murmured quietly. "Is it possible that they'll pull from my recessive genes? Could they look even more catlike, than I am?"

"That's hard to say, really." Oobleck said, cocking his head to the side, methodically thinking. "Keep in mind, Faunus traits are also recessive. That's why your ancestors….first and second generation Faunus…looked like bi-pedal variants of the animals they evolved from. Those traits were bred out over time. As time goes on, those traits will continue to be breed out."

"Really?" Blake asked.

Oobleck nodded. "Especially because Weiss is fully human." He replied tapping his fingers into the table as he fidgeted in thought. "However, I can say this. Your children will probably still _look_ Faunus either way. Even if it is only in the eyes. Also, you must bear in mind, there is also the rather large guarantee of multiples."

Weiss nodded as she adjusted herself in her seat, rolling her shoulders only slightly. "Possibly twins, you mean? We both suspected that already."

Oobleck leaned forward a bit. "Goodness no." He said all too seriously. "That, I'm afraid, is a gross oversimplification of the matter at hand."

Weiss was about to speak, but, Oobleck sped right into his explanation. "Blake is a cat Faunus, which naturally raises her chances of multiples. When you consider the fact that we will be placing more than one fertilized egg into her womb in hopes that at least one will take, that possibility raises even more so. What you must understand, is that this is, in essence, an in vitro fertilization…merely with dust infused eggs accounting for the other half of the offered DNA instead of sperm."

"So in our case, you would say multiples is a sure thing?" Blake asked.

Oobleck nodded, sipping his coffee once more. "Indeed. Very much so." He cleared his throat, folding his hands onto the table. "According to my studies, anyway. As the collected data from across the four major academic safe holds suggest, even humans face higher standards than normal. For example, for a human women in your age range, there's a roughly twenty-nine point one percent chance of twins."

Weiss and Blake tried to keep up with him, but it was proving difficult.

"Of this," he continued, "the possibility of having identical twins happens in about four in every one thousands births on record…and those are merely the figures we have for human women." He paused, sipping his coffee once more.

"…and the figures for a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Inconclusive!" Oobleck said, finger upraised as if he'd had some sort of realization. He merely used that finger to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "It is a case by case basis. Species comes into play, as well as the number of eggs we put into her womb…and, if they decide to split or not…factor in the dust, and you've got a very potent cocktail for a full litter." He gave Blake a somewhat sympathetic look. "Do you happen to know what cat specie you hail from?"

Blake bit her lip… "Does it really matter?"

"Perhaps, insofar as for my own personal theories."

"Unfortunately, I'm not exactly sure." Blake tried to think about it, but she couldn't come up with an answer. "I was an only child…I don't remember any siblings…but my parents died when I was young, so there's really no way to be sure."

Oobleck took a moment to digest this. "We will do a blood test, trace your ancestry. That, I believe is the best course of action…" He proclaimed quietly, giving no room to question this fact. "For the sake of clarification, let's say your genetics were traceable to say…a panther…you'd be prone to a smaller litter size naturally. If your genetics were traceable to a wild cat breed of some nature, or even a domesticated cat, that litter size would be much, much larger. This would be information I'd need to know, in order to properly decide how best to proceed." He then looked to Weiss. "I trust you have the medical facilities available to perform these tests?"

Weiss nodded, as Blake squeezed her hand under the table. Weiss ran her thumb over those nervous fingers, before sliding her hand to Blake's thigh, resting her palm there as her thumb ran soothing circles over the fabric of Blake's black leggings.

"Right, well, we'll do that first then...oh, after an obligatory fast, of course." He jotted down a few notes about what needed to be done, and a letter to the Schnee family doctor. "These are the analytics I want. Any family doctor should be able to perform the blood draw and send for lab tests. Considering the confidentiality of this particular case, I'd like for you to come to Beacon with the results yourselves once you've received them. We can have a proper meeting at that time, and discuss our next course of action."

* * *

It was all so similar to a normal pregnancy, and yet, so different. As Oobleck had explained at length, there wasn't a lot that changed between human and Faunus anatomy. The largest discrepancies were in the finer details. Nocturnal eyesight, and better sensory perception. Things that would, at most, minimally alter skeletal structure, like a tail. Blake's term would be roughly nine months, the same as any human woman.

Blake had adhered to Oobleck's orders, making an appointment with the family doctor after following the dietary fast. She also received her aura inhibitors, which she started taking the very same day. They would have to wait a week for the blood test results though, a fact that made her edgy.

She'd always thought herself to be simply a cat Faunus. She never gave any thought to the type or breed of her heritage. When she thought back, she knew she looks most like her mother…but her father's traits were very much animal-like.

Blake was as restless as could be, thinking of all the possibility that could turn out to be true. It didn't help that their guests from the ball were all slowly departing on and off throughout the day, leaving the mansion feeling empty again. Thankfully, she was given an all too welcome distraction when Sun came to visit.

He'd brought his child along with him, which was always a delight to Blake's day.

"I don't know how you managed to have such a mild mannered little boy." Blake noted when Sun had encouraged him to run off and play…something that took coaxing from Ruby. She was, eventually, tackled by the exuberant young monkey Faunus. "I thought for sure he'd take after you and become such a little terror."

"Are you calling me a hard-ass?" Sun asked, grinning.

"Lucky, actually." Blake corrected gently. "I thought for sure he'd be trying to harass anyone and everyone at this point."

"Eh, it's the Wukong charm…"

"Oh, completely…" Blake answered dryly. "And you say Neptune hasn't rubbed off on you in all the wrong ways…" Still her golden eyes fell to the evergreen nearby, a rather tall specimen, if Blake did say so herself. Somewhere in the mix of those thick branches Ruby and the child were hiding someplace. Exactly where, Blake wasn't entirely sure. They were somewhere in the gigantic thing. "It seems like Zhu has taken a liking to Ruby."

"That's my boy…has a good eye for the finer things in life."

"You are so full of it." Blake mouthed with a laugh, so not to be overheard. "Honestly though, Sun, aren't you just a little bit concerned?"

The blond man sighed. "It's been hard, Blake. Harder than I can even put into words."

"Ruby told me about the two of you…" Blake said to him softly enough to get him to look at her. "I know you didn't have your head up your ass. It wasn't even the season…but, still..."

"Raises eyebrows, huh?" Sun nodded, flicking his tail towards the warm mug of hot chocolate that sat on the table. "We didn't plan on it, but it just happened."

"Please tell me you were at least using protection…"

"The first time, no…the other times, yeah…"

Blake rolled her eyes, afraid to ask how many times they'd been meeting up in the mines recently. Instead, another question came to mind. "It hasn't even been a year yet…do you really think you're ready to move on?"

"Listen, I loved Octavia…some part of me always will…" Even when he thought about it, tried desperately to wrap his head around it, he still couldn't fathom the enormity of his loss. "I remember the first time I faced team NDGO in the ring…the first time I laid eyes on her…and for all of Neptune's idiocy aside…I knew that those girls were good people. It was easy to fall in love with her after graduation…especially when on those big hunting missions." He shrugged then. "I guess, when you get down to it, that's the heart of the matter…"

"I don't follow…"

"You lead a safe life Blake…but me and Neptune? And the survivors of NDGO? We're hunters, we live, we love…fleetingly…and it's gone all too soon…" A sound of giggling and the plops of crunching snow drew his attention. Both Ruby, and his little boy covered in the white fluff. It made him smirk, something that was only starting to get easier to do. Only, truly, because of Ruby. "See that, Blake? It's hard not to fall in love with that. Even I can't make him laugh like that anymore."

"Hence is my concern." Blake's golden eyes narrowed. "He's just a little guy, too little to remember Octavia at any rate. What if he starts attaching himself to Ruby?"

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Is that what Ruby wants?"

"We're…still trying to figure that out…figuring us out, I mean."

"Is that what you want?"

Sun nodded, his face growing serious. "If I thought for a second that I stood a chance, I'd take her to a courtship…"

Blake very nearly did a spit-take. She knew the gravity of that statement all too well. For monkey Faunus it was the highest request for affection. They'd go missing for days, sometimes even weeks or months. It was, in fact, such a journey that had started Sun's relationship with Octavia…it was another such length of time away that had eventually led to the announcement of a human wedding, even though Octavia was already romantically involved with Sun…and lastly, the final missing adventure caused Octavia's pregnancy.

Blake had no idea where Sun took Octavia, and such things were never spoken about due to the personal implications of the event itself. One thing was for sure though, monkey Faunus took their dating rituals particularly seriously. For him to even want to settle back down again so soon was a huge shock. "You're…you're really serious about her, aren't you?"

"I've always liked Ruby." Sun smirked, but then it faded into a softer, more understanding smile. One that soon turn wistful as that faded too. "She's fun to be around. Spending time in the mines with her, she's different…softer I guess…and I got to admit, she's helped me cope in more ways than one." He tapped his fingers on the table, lost in thought before meeting golden eyes once more. "She gets it…I don't even have to say a word. She's never once tried to compare herself to Octavia either, she's her own person…lives in her own way. To me, that's so hugely important."

"So…the weekend that Ruby requested off…"

"Nah," Sun shook his head. "Can't be this weekend. Got an extermination mission down south…I just wanted to stop by, catch up with you and take Ruby to dinner. Oh, yeah, thanks for offering to babysit."

"It's no trouble really…you know we love having him."

"Still, Blake…thanks, I really mean that." Sun said genuinely. "I never would have been able to keep my job if it wasn't for you guys."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** So, the new update schedule is going to be **Monday** and **Wednesday** , on top of whenever I feel like just throwing out a chapter. I've also decided that I will start posting the prequel as well. That'll be updated on **Mondays** as well. The first two chapters of that will be going out late tomorrow night, so for those of you interested, keep an eye out. The reason I've chosen these days are because they're the ones I usually don't have to go to work. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. See you all tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby sighed contently into the kiss, leaning into the warm palm that cupped her cheek just so. Sun was always so careful with her. She wouldn't mind it, if only he wasn't so skittish. It wasn't any question as to why. She didn't exactly have a lot of experience in relationships, and of those, a large majority had been of the negative sort. She had the scars to prove it, and she could see the clear upset in Sun's eyes every time he saw them.

Like every huntress, she was used to injury though. When his thumb caressed one particularly long scar, she laughed, breaking the kiss. "That tickles." She murmured, nose to nose with him as she sat on his lap.

"Sorry." He said quietly, his words almost choked.

Ruby just shook her head. "Sun, that one was from an Ursa. And the one just above it was because I fell out of tree. I was four, didn't have my aura back then."

His eyes sparkled softly with understanding. "Oh, whoops." He very suddenly felt foolish.

"Not every scar I have is because of Scarlet." Ruby told him gently, knowing that Sun still felt guilty about that fact that his now ex-teammate had intentionally hurt her.

He'd taken it as a personal betrayal, never thinking Scarlet David could do such a thing. "Yeah, I know, but-"

She kissed him quick, but then replaced her lips with a finger. "Nu-uh…" She scolded, though her voice was unbelievably soft. "Nope, you're not allowed to do that…" She leaned in, kissing him again, this time lingering. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders. His touch felt good to her. It felt safe. "I trust you, and that's all that matters, okay?"

He nodded, not trusting his mouth to behave. He really, really wanted to apologize for the umpteenth time. To hold her in his arms and protect her from anyone who might ever try to harm her ever again. It was too soon to say the other set of words on the tip of his tongue. In fact, he was afraid to say them. Afraid that if he did, he'd doom himself to losing her.

He sighed into her shoulder, laying kisses along her collar, coming across a very brutal animalistic looking gash. It was old, that was for sure. "And this?"

"Oh, that? I don't really remember. Yang gets this guilty look if she stares at it for too long, though." Ruby looked down. "Yang says she took me exploring when that happened. Beewolves are all over in Patch. They attacked us, I guess."

He'd erase it if he could, but he couldn't. He settled for kissing that damnable scar, trying to make it into something happier, something safe. He'd kiss and caress all of them better, make his love for her into a balm that would chase all of the terrors of Ruby's past away.

"Sun…" Her breath hitched

The way she said his name, music to his ears. "Hmm?" He pulled away to look at her.

"I'm not glass." She said, a little smirk pulling at her lips. "You don't have to be so careful all the time."

"Yeah, but I like to be." Sun blushed deeply.

"Condom?"

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he nodded. "Left vest pocket."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, her troublesome little smile melting any and all of his inhibitions.

He always held himself back for her sake. She was always the instigator of their bedroom frolics, or as it had been occurring most recently, the forest at the back of the manor. Wrapped up in thick thermal blankets among the Atlas chill. The moonlit sky their only light besides the twinkling stars. The outdoors were second nature to them, and for Ruby, there was nothing better than feeling Sun's warm body pressed against hers.

He was aroused, and she knew it.

There was no way to ignore that fact. Not with Ruby straddling him, wiggling her hips tauntingly. His breath was fleeting as he swallowed hard, his arms wrapping around her more fully as he flipped them. Carefully resting her body on the thick warm blanket below, he pulled the one wrapped around them more snugly. Satisfied with their cocoon, he kissed her deeply then, letting his mind sink into the moment…

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ruby?" Yang asked, clad in her pajamas. "I've looked everywhere."

"She went out shopping for camping supplies with Sun. They were going to have dinner someplace after." Weiss supplied. Just what they were likely to be using those supplies for, Weiss could only speculate. It wasn't any of her business anyway. That area had been strangely devoid of small woodland Grimm as of late. An interesting little detail, surely, but one she wasn't going to bother Ruby about.

"Still?"

"Very likely."

Yang thought about that. Zhu was already asleep, curled between Blake and Weiss on the sofa. His little tail was wrapped around Blake's wrist. As always, at this time of night Yang was off duty, and Weiss made sure her own weapon was on hand. The blonde took in the sight with distance amusement before she checked her scroll. "Kind of late to be eating, isn't it?"

"They probably stopped in at the pub." Blake shrugged. "You know Ruby's been bored out of her mind around here. She's probably enjoying her night out."

"So long as she doesn't wake up with a hangover." Yang shrugged, plopping down on the floor in front of the fire. "I've upped the security around here. We're going from two guards at every station to three. At the corporate office it'll be four instead of two."

"Isn't that overdoing it just a little bit?" Blake asked.

"Nah…" Yang muttered distractedly. One of the maids walked by, meeting up with one of the household guards. Yang's gaze following the leggy dark skinned woman as she greeted the man. They both winked at Yang before waving and heading off to their own bed for the night.

"You have no shame, do you?" Weiss grumbled.

"Oh please, it's just off the clock flirting…I've never done anything with them." Yang said, being completely honest. "Besides, he's one of my best shooters. I got to keep morale up somehow."

"Hmm." Weiss considered it. She never did understand Yang's overtures.

"Oh, come on, it was just harmless flirting!"

"You still haven't learned your lesson." Weiss told her, wagging a finger. "All of that in-house skirt chasing will catch up with you eventually."

"Ruby's got a social life outside of this mansion." Blake noted softly. "You should have one too, Yang. When was the last time you went out on the town?"

"I've got everything I need." Yang brushed off, flopping across the floor, stretching exhaustedly. "I've got enough to do without leaving the Schnee grounds. Besides that, why go looking for dates when I can casually share a drink with any of my single co-workers?" She rolled over, resting on her back. "It's just like Beacon. Plenty of good people, and new ones coming in all the time. Never a dull moment, really."

"You make it that way." Weiss sighed at length. "At least half of the pandemonium is your fault."

"And I do manage to fix it, most of the time. Besides, you can't say I don't mix it up." In fact, that's what bothered Yang about Ruby. "I mean, yeah, Ruby goes out and stuff, but it's only with the people she knows. Outside of the friends we went to school with, can you honestly name one new buddy she has?"

Weiss and Blake tried to think about one, but they had no new names to add to the list. There was a list of people that Ruby tolerated, but she didn't call them just to chat. She never invited them to go someplace for fun. The silence dragged on.

"See what I mean?" Yang asked smugly. "Ruby's still the wallflower she's always been."

"It's not as if that list is small by any means." Blake defended with a soft laugh. "Some of us aren't inclined to befriend everything that moves."

"A shame, really. Plenty of friends to have, she's just got to ask." Yang shot back. "Toss me a pillow. Designer carpet looks fine and all, but damn it's hard to lay on."

"You could use the other sofa like a normal person." Weiss tossed her one of the throw pillows nearby.

"Ah, that's the ticket." Yang sighed, fluffing the baby blue square of cloth and feathers. "Just like Patch…"

Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Yang and Ruby only seldom journeyed back to their homeland by themselves. In part, it was due to work, but that wasn't the only factor. The distance was a drawback too. With Ruby's adventures carrying her deep into the mountain regions of Atlas, she had been gone more often than not. It was impossible to leave her behind, but now, that was subject to change.

Weiss didn't say it out loud, but she was largely considering a vacation at the Xiao Long household.

Footfalls approached from the main hallway, and everyone inclined their heads towards the door to see Sun and Ruby. They were still bundled for the warm weather as they greeted everyone quietly. "Sorry we're late." Sun replied, looking down at his young boy. "We lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it." Weiss replied. "I've prepared a room in the same hallway that Yang and Ruby board in. You're more than welcome to stay the night."

"I…wouldn't want to cause any trouble." Sun replied, hefting Zhu into his arms. To his credit, the kid slept like a rock, and didn't mind being flopped around. "We're not too far away from the Schnee Inn. Neptune and I are staying there...immaculate place, by the way."

"Thank you." Weiss said, taking pleasure in the compliment to one of her newest ventures in real-estate. "However, you really shouldn't be doing that. I live just up the road. We have the space for you here, Sun, utilize it whenever you need."

"It's no trouble." Ruby added.

"No trouble at all." Blake agreed quickly. The smell was wafting so thickly, that she couldn't dare miss it, even if she had dearly wanted to. She gave Sun a knowing little glance, but didn't murmur a word about it. Instead, she remained pleasant and inwardly amused. "Besides, it's ridiculous for you to have to walk in the fall weather. There's almost a foot of more snow coming this way."

"She's got a point." Yang chirped from her place, none the wiser. "A few more huge storms are going to be hitting us soon enough."

"Well, I mean, if you're sure." Sun laughed...

"I'll show you to your room then." Ruby said, a happy little note in her voice, as she led Sun out of the room.

Weiss and Blake shared a knowing look, wordlessly placing their bets on whether or not the guest room would be used. Sun was a crafty guy, and he was one of the few able to give the guards the slip. Chances were good that Ruby would likely sneak him into her room. Wisely, neither one of them commented.

It was Ruby's choice to tell Yang, and they wouldn't force it.

"I think I'm going to crash out, too, actually." Yang said as she picked herself up off the floor. She put the pillow back on its respective furniture. "Thanks to all of the schedule shuffling, I've got to make sure the armory is all figured out…tomorrow is totally going to suck, no two ways about it."

"If it'll be too much for you, just ask the armory to send up the supply report themselves."

"And risk getting sloppy results?" Yang asked. "Weiss, come on, we hired _my_ Signal buddies. Not saying they're not great at their jobs and all, but ask them to put all of that stuff on a spreadsheet? You've seen what happens…"

"Indeed." Weiss replied all too unhappily. "They are not suited for the office. That much will always be true." The people down in the armory were some of the best of the best. Trained by Qrow, vetted by Ozpin. You couldn't ask for a better team of rag-tag weapon enthusiasts. "If you're going down there anyway, bring back the ballistics reports for that new high caliber dust round."

"Under one condition..."

"And that would be?"

"When my gear headed sister wants to play with the rounds, warn me." Yang grinned, but there was more than just a bit of truth to that statement. "I don't wanna be anywhere near that blast radius...night Blake, night boss. Catch you tomorrow."

"Yang if you call me that one more time, I'm going to use you as my practice dummy."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yang waved over her shoulder. "Night guys..."

"Goodnight." They called, allowing Yang to get some distance before Blake turned to Weiss. "How long have you two been keeping Yang in the dark?"

White eyebrows lifted playfully. "Are you implying that I'm taking part of Ruby's elaborate subterfuge?"

"The implication is still wafting around the room." Blake supplied with a laugh. "How long's it been, one month? Two?"

"Since Octavia passed on, actually." Weiss said, noticing her wife's golden eyes grow wide. "Oh, no, don't misunderstand." She corrected quickly explaining herself. "Not the liaisons. That happened later, but my involvement started much earlier. In fact, it was my idea, unfortunately."

"Your idea?" Blake frowned softly, concerned. "How so?"

"Well, after the funeral, Neptune called me. He said he couldn't get Sun out of the booze bottle for the life of him." She leaned against Blake, her lips forming into a thin frown of their own. She recalled the situation at hand. "Naturally there was nothing I could do about his drinking habits, but, I suspected Ruby might. So, I sent her on a few seemingly pointless scouting trips."

"And she always calls Sun and Neptune for those…" Blake bit her lip. "Which is why you outright demanded that Ruby only hire one hunter. You wanted her to take Sun."

"Indeed, the only problem was, it worked too well. The next thing I know, she comes home a blushing, giggling mess. A few months later, the northern mines are being overrun by Grimm. She calls Sun for those too, and one night in the office, I get a call from Ruby."

"Let me guess, it wasn't related to work."

"She told me she had unprotected sex with him." Weiss pulled away then, but only far enough to reach her glass of water. The ice clinked in her glass as she lifted it to her lips. The sound seemed so much louder than it actually was. "She was…worried to say the least."

"Of what?"

"That I was going to judge her, or fire her. I don't know how many insane notions I dispelled that night. We talked, a lot, before her worries could do any real damage."

"Why hasn't she told Yang?" Blake asked softly.

"For the same reason I didn't tell you. They needed some time to themselves." Weiss answered honestly. "This isn't an ideal start to a stable relationship. She wants to be with him, but we've talked a lot. She's worried that this might not be the best time to make everything public. I must say, I agree."

"Well, can you really blame her after last time?" Blake left the question hanging in the air.

Weiss stayed quiet for a moment before giving Blake a guilty look. "Sun's one more emotional disaster away from diving right back into his drinking binge. He's not as strong as he looks, Octavia's death proved that…and Ruby…I know she cares about Sun."

"We all do…" Blake pressed. "No one wants to see him at the bottom of the bottle."

"Yes, that's true." Weiss agreed, a forgone conclusion in her tone. It wasn't a happy one. "Although, it takes a special kind of person to love someone who's already lain with another."

"Before you, I'd been with Adam." Blake supplied softly. "That didn't stop you from being with me."

"That's not what I mean, honey."

"Then, if that's the case…" Blake lifted Weiss into her lap, wrapping her arms around the woman. "What do you mean?"

"This situation pulls at her heartstrings in a way you and I would never be able to really fathom." Weiss began, her words tripping over themselves in a waterfall that could only come from the complexities that was, inexplicably, Ruby Rose. "She's filling a void in Sun's life. Think about it though, that's not the only hole she's trying to come to terms with…"

"Oh my god…" Blake had been worried about that, but not from Ruby's perspective. Faunus logic had clouded over human emotion. "Ruby's on the other side of the coin now. I didn't think of that."

Weiss nodded. "It's an easy, ready-made family. One complete with all of the baggage Ruby grew up with. She knows that life like the back of her hand." Her words quiet and uneasy. "For Sun, it's raw, painful and new. For Ruby, it's a comfortable set of personal demons."

"Then why do you sound so guilty?"

"We've all heard about the pedestal that Summer Rose was put on." Weiss shrugged, it was hard to explain. "Zhu doesn't have an older sibling to look out for him, and Sun's not nearly as well put together as Taiyang…I just..." Blue eyes looked over to the frames on the mantle. Pictures Weiss with her own sister. Photos of the Schnee family as it had once been. Photos of what it was now. Ruby, Yang, they were part of it. "I suppose, I don't want Ruby to bite off more than she can chew."

Blake hissed at the implication, hot air slipping passed her teeth. "They have us, sweetheart. The amount of love and support they have…they're not alone in any of this."

"But does Sun know that?" Weiss asked. "Innocent until proven guilty has never been my strongest suit. It most certainly isn't Yang's when it comes to Ruby's safety."

That question took Blake a while to work out. On the one hand, the answer was yes. Sun would easily be accepted, no question, but then Blake slowly started to fathom Yang's perspective. "You mean, because of before…with Scarlet?"

Weiss closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. "I'll be honest, when Ruby told me she had unprotected sex, I wanted to beat the daylights of him. Part of me still hates the idea that Sun didn't formally ask for Yang's approval first...but that's just my upbringing." She wrapped her arms around Blake. "The only reason I haven't told Yang, is because Ruby's found some measure of catharsis in all of this. If they want time to sort this out on their own, it's the least I can do."


	15. Chapter 15

The wind-chill stated it was nearly fifteen below zero. Artic winds were gusting in from the north, bringing with them a rather sudden storm. While not uncommon to see snow in the middle of fall, it was causing havoc on all major roads. Snow and ice were falling at an alarming rate, and the SDC plows were struggling to keep up. Atlas natives were used to this angry weather, and went about their day without a care in the world.

Tourists called off their travels, stranded until further notice. Blake shivered, wrapping her bow around her ears as she made her way to the mail box. She'd been checking it every single day, waiting eagerly for the paperwork from her blood tests. Every morning at breakfast, her dour mood proved that the packet of information hadn't come.

"Blaaakkke!" Ruby complained, hip deep in cold white fluff. "Hurry up…" Toppling forward, she crashed into the drift, fumbling around before standing back up.

"I'm trying." She called over her shoulder, but the snow reached her thighs too, slowing her down. Inside, a yellow envelope waited for her. Sealed in triplicate and coated with a red dust bar-code. If a scroll without clearance tried to open it, or, if the package was forced open, the information inside would combust. Hugging the package to her chest, she made her way back to the house, and inside.

"Ruby, do me a huge favor…" Blake said quietly. "Tell Weiss I want to take breakfast in the library, and ask her to meet me there."

"But I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight." Ruby lamented, shaking the snow off of herself to the best of her ability.

"I know, and I normally wouldn't ask that, but there are no strangers in the house right now. Please?" Blake asked, rubbing her hands together, trying to keep them warm as she continued to hug the parcel. "This is really important."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Blake looked excited. "Well, okay, but If I get in trouble, I'm telling Weiss it's your fault."

"Thanks Ruby." Blake said, pulling the girl into a hug before charging down the hall to one of her most favorite rooms in the house. With great care, she used her scroll to scan the dust-infused bar-code, dispelling it completely. Then she tore her way inside the packaging, revealing a thick stack of medical transcripts. With baited breath, she flipped passed the first few pages, coming to what she had been looking for.

Her family ancestry, of which, there were multiple pages.

Like most Faunus, her family line was as wide spread and varied as they came. She didn't understand the scientific names, but immediately looked them up. Palms flat on the table, she looked down at the series of encyclopedias and took a breath. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice Weiss coming up from behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, wonderful in fact." Blake said "It's just..."

"So, what are you?" Weiss asked, as if she were asking about nationality, and not a specie of cat.

"Actually, I'm a mix of different breeds." Blake replied, almost in awe. One of her great-great grandfathers had the bloodline of a clouded leopard. One of her great-great grandmothers hailed from the Atlas north, carrying the bygone sabretooth blood in her vines. Through the generations though, her big cat ancestry thinned out, marrying into more domestic breeds. Both her father and her mother were heavily of that variety…and so too was Blake. "I never realized how far back my bloodline went. I mean, it had to have, really...but, it's so different seeing it for the first time."

"Hey, look…this says you've got human blood in you too." Weiss pointed to a name on the list.

"All Faunus do nowadays…that's why we don't look like this anymore…" Blake murmured, flipping to a page in a history book that showed a sixth generation Faunus male. A lion variety. He was fully covered in fur, his face much more catlike, teeth predatory. He stood proudly on two legs, but there was no mistaking him for a human at all, even if he had hands and feet. "See? It's just a matter of degree."

Weiss let her fingers run across the picture, amazed by the image. Faunus history was not something she was well acquainted with, at least, not something so far removed. She frowned, thinking of the echoes of the past. It made a horrifying sort of sense that they dragged into today. No wonder humans thought so poorly of Faunus…and no wonder Faunus had struggled to find their place most places within Remnant…Weiss couldn't imagine it…and looking at Blake, she found herself awestruck.

"Weiss?" Blake asked, seeing the shimmering wetness in those deep blue eyes.

The shorter woman shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's something." Blake said softly as Weiss embraced her. She returned it fully, having no idea why Weiss was on the verge of tears.

It was a long held saying in Atlas that came to mind. Weiss spoke it now, the bitterness in her voice clear and unmistakable. "Just something I'd always heard growing up. A Faunus is a Faunus, and that is all they will ever be." She didn't dare look back down at that book, because if she did, she'd only re-affirm what she saw there. A race of people, who at one time couldn't have blended in, even if they wanted to. "Blake, this photo is thousands of years old. Even mankind hails from animal evolution. How much more human do Faunus have to look before it'll be enough?"

"It might never be." Blake held Weiss more tightly.

Weiss made one of the most undignified grumbles Blake had ever heard, as Weiss forced their palms together. "There's no difference…"

"Well, there is, actually." Blake said softly. "My hand is bigger than yours, and I wear nail polish."

"Wonderful, I married a smartass."

"Better than a dumbass."

"How do you always mange to do that?" Weiss asked imperiously, eyes closed as she leaned into Blake's touch. "You seems to take the strangest things so well."

"It's because you honestly don't see a difference between us." Blake explained, the lightness in her voice simple and at ease. "It's hard to feel discriminated against when the people surrounding me love me as much as you do. Times are changing Weiss, and I'd have to be blind not to see that. I know Faunus have a long way to go. I won't stop doing all I can, but, if I'm not grateful for every small step forward that we do make, I'd never be happy."

* * *

Blake was right, of course. Too many people had fight for their lives in order to find some small measure of happiness. The battle for equality was a long, uphill struggle. It wasn't one forged over a matter of years. Instead it would be hard won, and forever cherished. It was with that renew sense of vigor that Weiss returned to her office with her blood nearly set on fire.

She leaned over her desk, pouring over that new company policy she wanted to set into motion.

She wanted Faunus to be allowed to buy and sell SDC stock, plain and simple. She wanted it so badly she could taste it…and, maybe Blake was right. Maybe it was too soon, but Weiss would still throw every law firms she knew at that damnable clump of papers. She would do it until they were ironclad and watertight as they could be. If Blake said it wasn't ready, then it wasn't, but Weiss would damn well get it to that point.

"Weiss…Weiss? Uh, boss, you there? Uh-oh...uh, Helloooo…Icy Weissy…ICE QUEEN!"

Weiss lifted herself up from her spot at her desk, blinking at the soft buzzing of the intercom. Reaching over tiredly, she sighed. Falling asleep at her desk was never a good sign. "What is it, Yang?"

"Unlock the door before I tear it down." Yang said, her fist landing heavily on the oak door not moments later. Weiss pressed the green button on her desk, unlocking the door so that Yang came barreling in like a raging bull. At least the door was mostly safe. "What's the matter with you, stupid?"

"Watch the insul-" Weiss bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood when she saw the time. She was supposed to go home three hours ago. "Why didn't you tell me it was this late?!"

"Because I just got back from dealing with Ironwood's newest lackey. Never mind that, though, the goonies I posted outside of your door told me you ordered them not to bother you." Yang huffed a breath, this day was not going as well as she had been hoping for. "We'd better get home so that you can kiss some ass."

"I'll be doing more than that."

"Only if she even lets you as far as the bedroom door."

Weiss didn't even have to question the truth of that statement as the two of them darted out of the company headquarters. They almost forgot to lock the doors behind them. Blake couldn't keep her shift working as a security guard. The aura inhibitors made it too dangerous for her to keep her job. She had to stay home while Weiss and Yang went to work at the offices. The company closed at six, and Weiss had promised never to stay later than eight on business days.

Somehow, she'd lost track of time.

Thankfully, Yang was a speed demon, reckless as they came, and plowed down the icy roads like a suicidal maniac on a good day. She had no problem making it back to the manor in record time. Weiss could have sworn she left her heart, and her stomach, somewhere back on the highway. Entering her now quiet home, she looked around. If Blake wasn't waiting for her there, there were only three options. The library, the drawing room, or the bedroom.

Weiss nervously opted for the latter of the three, stalking up the long stairs, and down the long hallway that would take her to her room. Then she turned to yang. "Do you want to be skinned alive tonight, or in the morning?" Weiss asked Yang, knowing the blonde haired woman would get chewed out either way. They were both dead meat.

"Does it really matter?"

No, it most certainly did not. With a sigh, Weiss unlocked the door, looking around the room curiously. Blake wasn't in the sitting room, and her book was abandoned. The unfortunate truth was, the bedroom door was closed. Weiss confirmed their suspicions a moment later. Someone locked it from the inside.

"Yep…" Yang noted, popping the end of the world like a piece of gum. "She's pissed, you're screwed, I'm-"

"Would. You. Shut. Up." Before Weiss could override the locking mechanism, the door rattled and Ruby opened the door. "Ruby?"

"Oh! Sorry, Weiss…" She said, sidestepping to reveal Blake. She was laying across the foldable massage table usually stowed away in the walk-in closet. "How was the visit with Ironwood?"

Weiss internally frowned. _"The visit with Ironwood? I didn't meet with Ironwood directly…Yang met with a few of his operatives."_ She didn't think it prudent to correct Ruby. There were other worries on her mind. The smell of catnip oil lingering in the air. It wasn't relaxation that put Blake out of commission. "It went fine, Ruby. I fell asleep at my desk though." She said, turning to heater, dialing it up a few notches. Then she went over to Blake, who was dozing in and out of consciousness. "Hi sweetheart…are you feeling okay?"

"Migraine." Blake murmured, opening her eyes only slightly. "You're late."

"I know." Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're making it up to me later." Blake leaned up long enough to kiss Weiss properly. "Can't right now." Her ears were pinned back, trying to block out any extra noise.

Weiss hated seeing her like this. "When did this start up?"

Ruby was back at the table, working on Blake's neck. "Earlier this afternoon and it's only getting worse."

"I thought so…" Weiss said, voice intentionally quieter than usual. She changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. "It's a side effect of the aura inhibitors, we were told to expect them. She never has done well with medication." Coming back into the room dressed in a robe and little else, she tied the sash tightly and let her hair down from its usual place atop her head. "And what's this?"

Blake blinked down as she looked at the bruise on her elbow. Largely unimpressed, she just sighed, closing her eyes again, talking through gritted teeth. "It's amazing what you run into with unnecessary force. I suppose that's what happens without aura." It took her some effort to sit up. Ruby poised to catch her in case she tipped backwards.

Then Yang was there. All concern and raw strength as she effortlessly gathered Blake into her arms. She placed her carefully onto the edge of the bed. "You okay, Blakey?"

"I'm fine, Yang." Blake wobbled a bit as she said this, forcing all of them to frown. "I'm just a little dizzy."

Weiss could only watch the scene worriedly. There were some days she cursed her dainty build. She could force all of her aura into her arms, allowing her to carry someone that way, but that took effort and concentration. Thankfully, Yang would always step into place without being asked. It was a comfort to Weiss that she could afford to keep such a loyal friend under her employ at all times...but it also sparked a feeling of inadequacy.

Yang, pressed her palm to Blake's forehead, looking for a fever and finding none. "Weiss, you got this, or should we stick around?"

"I'll take care of things from here." Weiss instructed, already on her way to find bedtime garments for Blake. "Thank you…" She murmured over her shoulder, leveling her eyes at Ruby, and then to Yang. "Both of you." The sisters left the couple, but Weiss wasn't focused on that. She was too busy getting Blake's bra off of her. She worked wordlessly, mentally chastising Blake for not allowing Ruby to fully help her properly.

The massage was probably a step in the right direction, but she would have benefited from being undressed, and put into a warm bath infused with the oil. Then again, she knew exactly how difficult Blake could be when it came to being coddled. The Faunus woman murmured nonsense about being fine, and not needing any help. Catnip induced delirium made the protests as slurred as could ever be, but Weiss finally wrangled her wife into a warm pair of pajamas, and got her to bed.

* * *

The aura inhibitors were awful menaces to Blake's immune system, and that was putting the matter mildly. An activated aura was more than just an easy shield in the heat of battle. It was part of a body's natural defense. When fully activated, it could allow a person to endure bone shattering, spine breaking impacts. It would cauterize large gaping wounds, and instantly mend small ones. When left ignored, it still surrounded the body, killing off deadly bacteria, and shortening the span of an illness by halves, or even thirds.

Without it, Blake was forced to deal with inoculations. While she didn't mind needles, even she loathed getting stabbed over, and over, and over again over the course of several weeks. "This is ridiculous." She frowned, holding a wad of gauze to her puncture wound. "Why do grown civilians put up with this? It takes all of three seconds to unlock an aura and utilize it."

"Have you even seen Jaune?" Weiss smirked from her place, leaning against the wall.

"Point taken, but most civilians aren't trying to pick a fight with Grimm." She said, lifting the gauze only to roll her eyes. "How is this still leaking?" She asked, putting more pressure on it.

"Your body isn't used to its own regenerative properties." The family doctor, Midori replied. After she finished writing down all of Blake's newest records she closed the folder. She handed it to Weiss, who then place it carefully inside a briefcase that locked in three different ways. "Aura users tend to have thinner blood, allowing for better oxygen distribution throughout the body. To compensate, aura keeps you safe from prolonged injury. It keeps you from bleeding out."

"Handy little ability…aura." Weiss noted, even as Blake grimaced. "You'll have it back soon enough."

"Yes, she will." Midori assured. "Until then, her body will need to deal with particular conditions on its own." The doctor then turned to Blake. "That's why you've been instructed to have a diet rich in iron and minerals."

"And why I'm perpetually constipated." Blake half growled. "Damn supplements."

"That too." The aging woman nodded. "Up to this point, we've followed Bartholomew's instructions to the letter. To my understanding, you have everything you need for your trip to Vale. You can set up your consultation with him at your earliest convenience. If you need anything more, don't hesitate to ask."

"That will be all for now." Weiss replied thankfully as the old woman left the room. Weiss watched Blake shrug out of the medical gown and back into her own clothing. "Is a Saturday flight good for you?"

"A better question is, will it be good for you?" Blake asked, dragging her long thermal underwear up her legs. They weren't the sexiest thing on the face of the planet, but the weather outside was grueling as the storm slowly continued southeast. "You have that meeting with the Atlas water commissioner…"

"I'll move it back."

"Can you really afford to do that?" Blake asked, dragging up a pair of black slacks. Tossing on her thermal shirt, white blouse, and black blazer with a single button, she then shook out her hair. "I really don't want to upset your clients."

"Chances are good that this storm has caused more than one set of plumbing lines to burst. Atlas uses red dust to keep those pipes from freezing over. They probably need a larger supply. Either way, we'll have to provide it, as far as I'm concerned they can have it for free."

Blake sent Weiss a wide-eyed look. "You're donating thousands of lien worth of dust without even being asked for it?"

Weiss didn't even bat an eye about it. "The SDC can deal with the sky dumping snow everywhere. However, if the kingdom of Atlas comes to a standstill because of frozen pipelines, then it'll be more than a drought that we'll have to be afraid of." In fact, thinking of that made her send a text to her father immediately.

The last thing anyone needed was for the sewers to deteriorate. Not only would that pose a threat to the architecture of underground tunnels, it risked raw sewage to contaminate the passages under the city. Her company needed those to transport the most poisonous and deadly dust from the mines. Even her father would readily agree. The hefty donation of dust was not only good publicity, it was self-preservation.

"Well…if you're sure it won't be an imposition to leave on Saturday…" Blake nodded, as she tied a bow around her ears. "I don't want you to upheave your entire schedule just to make it down to Vale as quickly as possible." This one wasn't silk, but rather a thick, black cotton. It was burdensome on her ears, but it was better than frostbite.

"The only one imposed will be Ruby's beauty sleep…" Weiss said with a smirk. "The earliest flight leaves at eight a.m. and that means being at the airport by six."


	16. Chapter 16

"So the reason I have to get up at awful-o-clock on Saturday, is because we're flying to Vale…"

"Yes, Ruby."

"Annnndddd, we're doing this because you're finally ready to settle down and have a family…"

"Yes, Ruby."

"I'm going to be an aunt?"

By this time, Weiss hardly hold back her smile. "Yes, Ruby, in spirit and intent at least…even if not by blood."

"Who are going to be the god parents?" Ruby asked, nearly bouncing where she stood.

At this, Weiss lifted her eyes from her work, and very gently set down her pen. Of course Ruby would think to ask that. Why wouldn't she, given her own losses, after all. It stood to reason. Blake and Weiss had also thought long and hard about. "Parent…only one."

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Really? Not two?"

"It was a hard choice, actually." Weiss replied, fingers running along a bit of paperwork before she closed it. "Blake and I weren't sure at first. Since the children are going to be Faunus, the obligatory answer was Coco, Velvet, and Fox. They have the money, the influence, and everything our children would ever need."

"Then, what's stopping you?"

"Intuition." Weiss murmured. "In the end, we both agreed, there was just something about that choice that seemed wrong somehow. We needed someone who we could trust without question to know what was best…to be able to do that without batting an eye."

"Soooo?"

"We asked Yang."

"You're kidding." Ruby murmured, amazed by that.

"She was the first to know we were even considering this." Weiss replied. "In the event something happens to Blake and I, Yang will be their guardian…in the event she is unable, then, the next in line are Coco, Velvet, and Fox, who are in charge of my estate."

"Yang's probably been gnawing at the bit about this whole aunt thing." Ruby considered then, though in truth, she was pretty excited herself. "I'm surprised she hasn't pushed you on the next flight out…" Ruby paced over to the large window, overlooking over one of the smaller courtyards.

"Are you okay, Ruby? You seem out of it."

The younger woman sighed, shoulders slumping in her signature little way. At least she wasn't poking her fingers together, but something was actually bothering her. "Oh, I'm just trying to figure out how to break the news to Yang…Sun, he gave me this the other night, and well…" She rolled up her shirtsleeve. Tied around her bicep was a woven band of brightly colored silks.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. It was fine craftsmanship. It was also similar to garment she'd worn once before. "He's getting serious…"

"Yeah, we are." Ruby admitted, her fingers ran over the silk, before she pulled her sleeve down. "We decided, we're going to give being together a real shot."

It was a gift that signified that a Faunus had taken an interest in a potential suitor. It was their version of a promise ring, and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Weiss still had hers, safely kept in a small wooden box by her bedside. It was a scent marker, but more than that, it was a gift lovingly handmade, and always fussed over. Seeing Ruby wearing one brought back fond memories.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had the urge to scold Sun for not warning anyone. Outwardly she relented. "Okay…I'm going to help you out, Ruby, just this once." Unbeknownst to her friend, Weiss pushed a small buzzer under her desk. It sent a call directly to Yang's scroll. "Excuse the fact it'll have to be a little unorthodox."

The blonde entered the room in a short order. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Weiss!" Ruby finally caught on. "You did not just do that!"

"Yes, I just did." Weiss stood from her desk. "The two of you are going to talk, I'm going to go find my wife."

"Left her in the library." Yang reported.

"Then, I'll be there." Weiss nodded to the small wet bar in the corner. "Have a few drinks, clear the air. Yang, if you need to blow off steam after this, let me know. I'll be more than willing to step into the ring for a good match."

"What did she mean by that?" Yang asked, but Ruby wasn't quick to answer.

Instead, the girl paced back and forth as she waited for Weiss to leave. This was a talk they should have had years ago. Ruby just didn't have the words for it back then. "She means that…well, there's something that we need to talk about…I'm just…worried…and it's stupid really, but I need you to just listen. I need to get this out, and I don't know if I'll be able too."

Yang, affixed herself in a rather relaxed stance. Arms gently crossed, as her eyes narrowed gently in concern. "I'll always listen if you need to talk. You know that."

The younger sister nodded, but, she took a few more steps back and forth. "I'd like to think so..."

"Then why aren't you talking?" Yang stepped forward, her arms raised and poised for one of her crushing bear hugs, but Ruby took a few more steps back. "Sis?"

"I like being a huntress." Ruby started, her words slow, but shaky. "I like living off the land, watching the stars…being on my own…I don't like being completely reliant on others...and, so when it happened…when Scarlet happened...I was put into that position of feeling like I was weak."

The elder sister lunged, pulling Ruby into a tight hug. "You were never weak Ruby, you ju-"

"Yang _please_ …" Ruby pled, silencing her sister, arms fighting the hold. She didn't want it to be this way.

Now, even more worried, Yang let go. Seeing the distress in silver eyes, she choked back what was going to be a retort.

"I know what you're going to tell me…but that doesn't change how I felt." Ruby pressed, standing there shaking like a leaf. These were not emotions she spoke about freely, never to Yang. Never to her older sister, who blamed herself for every little thing. "Like I was weak, like I just didn't matter…I know that's dumb, I know it's not true…and some part of me knew it then too."

"…Okay?" Yang didn't know what this was about, but she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Okay, so, after I recovered, I needed to be on my own more and more. You know…to prove to myself that I could be...right?"

"That was what you told us…" Yang's words grew thick. "Did that…somehow change?"

"I…that's…hard to say…" Ruby trailed off, walking towards the large desk, speaking more to the air in general, than to Yang directly. "I needed to know that I could stand on my own. That I wasn't weak, or worthless. I think, I've proven that…" Then, Ruby bit her lip, her two pointer fingers joining together as she paced again. "Now, the thing is, I'm at this…point I guess…in my life, where I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Ruby…you're scaring me…"

"I don't want to scare you Yang, that's the problem." Ruby rolled her eyes, one hand running through her messy unkempt hark hair, tipped red. "I know that no matter what I say, you're going to be scared. You almost lost me once, and I know… _I know_ …you do not deal with fear well. Ever since Scarlet. Since then, you've changed. You have this militant edge to you now…this…well, whatever the heck that is…" Ruby gestured her hand up and down.

Yang took a measured breath, feeling as if she had missed a step someplace. "What does my uniform have to do with anything?"

"You didn't decide to become a bodyguard for the fat paychecks and job security." Ruby told her. "We both know this isn't what you wanted out of life."

"I don't think we're here to discuss my job title…"

"Except, that we are." Ruby sighed, frustrated, her voice cracking. "I'm not saying you regret it. I'm just saying, that you wanted to be out there under the stars, just like me. Maybe for different reasons, but you never wanted to be tied down to one place. Not ever…but then…since Scarlet, things changed…if things aren't within your control, it freaks you out."

"Are you finished bitching at me?"

"I don't want to bitch at you."

"Then what do you want out of me?"

"To believe me when I tell you, I'm okay."

"Ruby…I…" Yang bit her lip. "You gotta understand…to me, you'll always be that little baby girl that dad told me to protect…that I almost lost because I do stupid things…like take you into the woods, or let some jackass treat you like shit. I'm not going to screw up again."

"Stop blaming yourself…" Ruby bit out, and sense of worthlessness creeping back up again. Shadowboxing Yang's old demons wasn't easy. Ruby knew she just couldn't do it on her own. What was worse, the blond haired woman refused to even face them anymore. "Yang, you didn't hurt me. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I didn't do anything right, either." Yang's fists balled tightly, leather crinkling under the force.

"And I can't change the way you think." Ruby told her. "I have a hard enough time changing the way _I_ think...I don't want to spend my life afraid of every little thing."

"Then what _do_ you want, Ruby?"

Ruby shrugged then, lost for more words. Lost for better ones. "I may be a gear-head, and I may love my job…it's just, I want to wake up in somebody else's arms too…"

"Uh, Ruby…I really, really don't think I want to hear this…and I don't think you're ready to be hooking up with some guy."

"Well then get with the program, Yang." Ruby shot back. "I'm an adult, I have urges…and Xiao Long genes be damned, I like sex."

"Now I know I don't want to hear this." Yang's eyes turned red. "Who in the hell have you been sleeping with?!"

"Cool it, or I'm not saying…"

"Ruby Rose! I will not-"

" _That's right, Yang Xiao Long. You won't_!" Her sister wanted a shouting match? She'd give her a shouting match. Better yet, she'd pin her to the wall. "Get that aggressive look out of your eyes…I _don't_ like it." Ruby demanded, silvered eyes hardened in their own wave of shimmering fury. "Cool down, Yang, or we're done talking about this…"

Yang blinked, several times, dumbfounded. Ruby rarely yelled at her, and never quite like that. It was off-putting, and more than a little intimidating.

Ruby saw Yang's eye flash back to lilac. "Are you done thinking about going ballistic?"

"That remains to be seen." Yang said dangerously.

Ruby only sighed, letting go of her sister, but feeling the weight of the situation on her. "I've found someone I can have meaningful experiences with, and I don't want to have to hide it from you. It's just, I don't want him to feel like he's walking on broken glass every time he's around you either. Yang, you have to swear to me that you're not going to start a fight…"

"I make no promises."

"Yang, I mean it."

"Fine, but if this dude lays one finger on you the wrong way…and I mean it, just one finger…"

"Sun…"

Yang derailed her whole oncoming rant. "Excuse me?"

"Sun…" Ruby said louder, more clearly. "I'm in a relationship with Sun…"

* * *

Yang was pissed…but only at herself.

She wasn't happy about Ruby's relationship. For a great number of reasons that kept her up late into the night, she just hated the idea. She leaned over the sprawling kitchen counter, looking at a sealed liquor bottle. She studied it closely, wondering where she had gone wrong in her life. She didn't regret becoming a bodyguard. She was happy with the life she had, more or less.

Undeniably, Ruby had been right about one thing. It was a choice Yang made out of fear.

Fear of losing Ruby, fear of losing her team…fear of becoming exactly like her mother, and losing herself. Her uncle was a raging alcoholic, her father a man devoted completely to his work. They both ran from the idea of loss. It scared both of those men, so much, that they resorted to avoidance. Yang knew, when she boiled down everything to the heart of the matter, she wasn't any different.

She'd stood on the precipice of danger one too many times. Bore witness as an observer, wishing on more than one occasion the roles had been switched. That she could be put in Ruby's place. The she could take the brunt of whatever went wrong. She remembered Blake complaining once, long ago, about her semblance reflecting her nature...Yang had always bushed that off as convoluted thinking.

 _"But then,"_ Yang thought to herself at that exact moment, _"What does that say about my semblance, or 'bout me?"_

It wasn't a comforting thought.

"Are you going to stare at that all night, or do you actually want to drink some?"

Yang lifted her gaze to Weiss, dressed in her pajamas, a thick robe over her shoulders. She pushed the bottle to the shorter woman. "Nah, I don't want that stuff, not like this." She put her face back onto the cold counter. "Sun's up in her room right now. God, I wish he wasn't."

"So, you finally talked about the elephant in the room?"

"Monkey."

"It was a figure of speech."

"No shit."

"So, what happened?" Weiss asked slowly, as she poured two late night glasses of whiskey. She wasn't a particular fan of it like Blake was, but pretty soon, Blake would be cutting alcohol completely from her diet. A late night a drink together over a Blake's newest book purchase might be in order.

Yang didn't bother to answer, grunting in aggravation instead.

"Eloquent..." Seeing Yang so despondent halted any plans Weiss had. "You didn't throttle him, and if he's in Ruby's bedroom, that means she called him over. It would seem to me that's a good thing."

"I can even look him in the face." Yang sighed. "Here I was, ready to beat in some pervert's face in. I figured, I was going to kick some bastard creeper from one of those shady bars she goes into all the time." Yang hadn't expected it to be one of her friends. "Then I find out she's been with Sun…and it's like, what can I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Weiss asked.

"Don't know." Yang sighed. "I can't tell her not to see him. I can't threaten him." Her fist pounded the counter top. "Well, I mean, I could but that would be pointless."

"Hmm." Weiss considered those words, and the depressed attitude that came with it. "But, you're still tempted." Weiss preferred the angry side of Yang. They all did. It was easier to subvert rage, than it was to comfort her sadness. "See, it would be easier if he was a complete stranger. Then you'd be allowed to hate him. Since he's your friend, you can't do that."

Yang lifted her head again, blowing a long strand of blond hair out of her face. "Why didn't she just tell me? Something like; hey, I'm banging Sun. If you don't want a show, stay outta my bedroom. That's really all it would have taken."

"Somehow, I doubt that…"

"Okay, fine." Yang relented, rolling her eyes. "But you're right. It's not like I hate the guy."

Sitting down across from Yang, Weiss left the booze forgotten. "So, you're okay with Ruby being in a relationship with Sun?"

"Right now? Hell no…" Yang sighed then. "But…I will be."

"So?" Weiss said, popping the glass top off of a container of pretzels that rested in the corner. She plucked one for herself. "What's the real issue here?" Biting into hers, as she gestured for Yang to take one too.

"I just hate the fact that Ruby doesn't trust me." Yang pushed it back. "We used to tell each other everything…we didn't _hide_ anything." Yang let loose a bitter laugh. "We never needed to. Somewhere along the line, that changed. I know, some part of that is my own god-damn fault, but still...it sucks, and it hurts."

"Sisters fight sometimes. It happens." Weiss said, perching her chin in her palm. "If it makes you feel any better, I almost had a few choice words with Sun myself."

"Because Ruby would just love that…"

Weiss tilted her head to the side, agreeing. She kept her mouth shut for a reason, even if she wanted to scold Sun to great length. "I know Sun isn't from what one might consider a well-to-do family. It's the only reason I haven't given him a firm lecture on the subject. He should have asked you first…or even better, he should have asked your father."

Yang let a ghost of a smile reach her lips. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Blake's hardly a fitting example." Weiss said softly. "But, for the sake of your argument...yes. I would have addressed her family properly if I could have."

"What am I going to do?" Yang murmured.

"You'll figure it out." Weiss said then. "You always do."


	17. Chapter 17

**AYangThang:** This used to be part of the last chapter, but seeing as that would have made it well over 6k in length, I decided to split it up. However, because of that, it would be an injustice not to provide the other half today. I would have had this up earlier had it not been for work. Anyway, see you all Monday.

* * *

Blake swore there was something off about the scent in the air when she woke up that morning. It seemed different somehow, though she couldn't place why. Her sense of smell was keen, her sense of hearing keener. Every time Ruby passed by the bedroom door, the smell came back. This happened a few times over the course of about an hour.

Blake quickly became aware that the dysfunction in the air, for some odd reason, wafted from the younger woman. Thinking very little of the matter as first, Blake dressed and went about her morning ritual. Then, she walked out into the hallway.

There was a scent _in_ the house…a very aggressively protective scent _in the house_ …one that was like a big neon sign. _In. Her. House._

Blake knew who it belonged to, and while it wasn't a true threat, it was annoying. She wasn't entirely sure that she liked the fact that it was in her own home. Blake took in another deep inhalation of air, frowning deeply. Yep. It was Sun leaving his mark, and it meant in no uncertain terms to keep all eyes and hands off of his girl. Ruby was none the wiser as she went about her daily chores, but Blake felt her spine crawl every time she so much as looked at the young woman.

It was a conflict of territory.

This wasn't part of Faunus custom. Her ear flicked in agitation, the smell wafting strongly again. Blake sighed, more annoyed than truly angry, but this would not be allowed in her household. She would not stand for any Faunus, friend or not, to start taking such liberties. Standing up slowly, she approached her body guard.

"Ruby…" Blake said slowly. "Roll up your shirt sleeve…"

"Uh…" Ruby did as she was told. "Oh, this?"

"That…" Blake withheld a growl. "Do you know what that is, Ruby?"

"Sun said it was like a promise ring of sorts…that one Faunus would give one to another…" Ruby shrugged. "Is something the matter?"

"No…if it's what you wanted." Blake told her, palm coming up rub at her nose, irritated senses be damned. It was just so intuitively wrong. "There's about to be a huge problem, though, if you didn't want to be scent marked."

"Scent marked?" Ruby murmured.

"Ruby…simple, Faunus related question…" Blake replied. "Did you ask him to override my scent that was on you?"

"Did I what?" Ruby shook her head. "I don't understand."

"That was all I needed to know…I need to go have a talk with Sun…nothing bad, but I need you to promise me you'll stay here for a second. I'll be right back."

"If…if you think that's for the best."

"Trust me, Ruby, it is…this is a Faunus matter only…excuse me…" Blake maintained her composure until she was out of Ruby's vision.

Then, she growled, going to locate her friend in question. He was still, as her nose told her, in Ruby's room. She didn't hesitate to fling the door open and march right passed the central seating area. The bedroom beyond was a cozy. There he was, Sun, resting none the wiser…until Blake grabbed him by the tail and yanked, flinging him to the floor. Grabbing him by the hair, she pressed him further into the wall.

 _"Sun_ …" She snarled. " _What the hell_ …"

"Whoops?" He asked, his voice an octave higher than normal as he glimpsed angry golden eyes. He knew exactly what he'd done wrong, and submitted immediately.

"I'll give you whoops…" She said, smacking him in the back of the head. "Idiot…just what do you think you're doing claiming territory in my household?" Ignoring his well-endowed nakedness she stared him down.

"I…didn't think you would mind."

"I get that she's a human. That a lot of our rules don't apply to her, but this is _my_ home….this is _my family_ …I am the alpha around here, and you _will_ respect that." Blake grabbing him by the hair again, taking a rather pointed sniff. She brought him inches from her face. "Rutting her is one thing, but mark territory in my domain again, and Yang's temper will seem mild in comparison. Do I make myself _abundantly_ clear?"

"Crystal…" He squeaked as she let him go.

"Good, then put some pants on, and come down for breakfast…Ruby's probably worried because you don't think before you act." She replied, turning on her heel and exiting the room where the smell was the worst. Every inhalation was like another reminder that Sun wasn't only interested in Ruby, he didn't want anyone near her. It was so pervasive to the senses that it reminded Blake of her days in the White Fang.

Where every room and corridor was a battle of dominance and scent supremacy. It ignited feral, dormant, desires to reclaim her position of power in her own home. It made her edgy, as her predatory instincts told her assert her dominance over any who might call it into question. She needed to dull that scent of Sun's, and dull it quickly.

She went to her bedroom and picked out one of her sweaters, bringing it back to Ruby. "If you're going to be around me, I need you to put this on, Ruby." Blake said, crinkling her nose as she stood side by side with the girl.

"I don't even know what's going on…" Ruby did as she was told, but she just didn't understand. "Do I smell bad, or something?"

"To the rest of the world, probably not…but to me, yes." Blake sighed, leading the younger woman to the table. "He gave you…well, what would be equal to a promise ring Ruby, but you need to understand something. It carries his scent. Those arm bands are special…we use them to mark territory. Scent is one part of our communication. It can mean everything from a friendly greeting…too claiming something…"

Ruby nodded, knowing that claiming was not exactly a bad thing. Blake used the term often. "So, he did that, then?"

"In a manner of speaking…" Blake allowed, deciding to school her expression and keep it neutral. "The problem is, this is my household. I'm married to Weiss, I am the Faunus in charge…this is my territory…and since you live under my roof, that makes him a lowly beta trying to enter into my domain…which is fine, I'm happy to have him. Still, there are proper ways to go about it, and he didn't…I had to correct that."

"Yeah, like I said, whoops." Sun smirked, scratching the back of his head where Blake had tugged so hard. Actually, he'd come out of the matter lucky.

"Don't you dare do that again." Blake warned, but her own scent wafted heavily in more than a threat. It was a promise. If he made an oversight like that again, she would wipe the floor with him. "You want to mark her like that, you do it outside of this house, or you defer to me…those are your options…"

"Defer?" Ruby spoke aloud.

"Faunus term, Ruby." Sun replied simply. "I did something a little stupid, Blake corrected me. It's not something you need to worry about. We're good now."

"Indeed…Ruby, you and I will discuss that when the time is right." Blake explained, giving Sun another look. "Which is something _I_ will decide…and _Sun_ will mind his manners until then. You will need a shower later though." Blake replied. "After breakfast, would be best. My nose is telling me to stay away from you…since this is my house, that's actually pretty offensive…"

"Well…" Sun said, sheepishly, his tail flicking. "There are a lot of servants around here…and I just wanted to…you know...make it known."

Blake rolled her eyes at him. "Well, you certainly managed to accomplish that."

* * *

Saturday came around quickly, and so did the meeting with Oobleck.

The procedure sounded much more complicated in verbal communication than it was in practice. Then again, it was a much longer process than either Blake or Weiss had been fully prepared for, leaving all of team RWBY frazzled. Weiss had to set up temporary dwellings in Vale. That way, Blake didn't have to fly back and forth like a madwoman, and Oobleck could monitor her progress properly.

The problem this created was twofold.

Firstly, Weiss was flying back to Atlas regularly for business meetings. Secondly, Yang was going bonkers from the nightmare security detail became…and it would only get worse. The first step in the entire baby making escapade was the use of fertility drugs, which both Weiss and Blake had to go on. Unfortunately for Blake, the medicine had a rather particular side effect.

"I have no idea why you're getting dressed…" Yang said, having allowed Weiss to use her shower. "It's been two days, and Blake's going to be zero to sixty."

"What do you propose I do, get on the elevator naked?" Weiss replied, dressing in a clean, scent free shirt and blazer.

"Well…" Yang grinned wolfishly. "Not saying some people wouldn't appreciate the view."

"Some people more than others." Weiss looked at herself in the mirror, lacking cosmetics, hair free of its usual constraints. "I've no idea why you'd even want too. I'm not much to look at."

"Hey, I'm not a raging pervert or anything, but I hope you realize you're selling yourself short."

"I'm honestly not. My looks are suited for refinery. I'm the dainty, pretty little woman that you put on display with a huge sign that reads; look but don't touch." Weiss replied then, her words more cynical than she wanted them to be. "You're different. You have all the right curves in all the right places."

"I'd hardly call you dainty." Yang laughed at this, a dirty little grin speaking well of her thoughts. "I've _seen_ those claw marks. You must be more robust than you give yourself credit for. I know the kind of kinks she's into…then again, there was that pair of panties I found under the dining room table that one time. You never did explain that one."

"Yang, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Flirt with everything that moves?" Weiss said to her. "And don't think I haven't noticed the pattern, either. It may be harmless, but that the problem. The people you flirt with won't take it anywhere. You know you're doomed to fail from the start." She set down her hair brush, turning to give Yang a soft, understanding look. "You may get a quickie every now and then, but when was the last time you really let your guard down?"

Yang drummed her finger on the door frame. "That a serious question?"

"I make quips because we've avoided the topic. Our entire friendship revolves around our more acerbic tendencies." Weiss explained, feeling as even that was some sort of mortal sin. "It truly does concern me though. As much as we banter about it when the day is done, I know there's a reason you keep doing it."

"I've been thinking about that a lot recently, and you know, Ruby's right." Yang said after a short while. "I'm a control freak."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are not…"

"So says the queen control freak." Yang shot back, but her grin fell. "No, really, I kind of am. My flirting extends to that. Like you said, I might get a quickie, but I don't let anything last."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I've ever felt like I had the chance. So, I just never have." Running over it in her mind, her lilac eyes trailed to the floor. "You and Blake, you two are the only ones that just go with the flow…you guys let me say what I want, don't take it out of context…you don't think I'm actually going to start something, or that I'm some kind of slut…you don't think less of me, or anything like that…you joke about it, Weiss, because you know I want you to."

"And even though you're grateful for that, deep down, you wish one of us would have taken it someplace." Weiss had always suspected that. Yang wasn't exactly subtle. "Maybe then, you would have let yourself let go…is that it?"

Yang shrugged, looked away.

Weiss broke the silence before it could consume them. "That's why it would never have worked out."

"Huh?"

"You would have been the comfortable choice, the easy way out." Weiss murmured, reaching up to run her fingers though long curly locks of blonde. "You're fun to be with Yang, and you're a really great friend. More than anyone could ever ask for. You would have given me anything I ever wanted, protected me from all of the bad things in this world. You always stood in front of us…protecting us…" She pulled away, seeing those hurt lilac eyes growing wet. "I needed someone beside me, not in front of me."

Missed chances, ignored opportunities, all of them were choices Yang made willingly at the time. She didn't regret it, but it still hurt.

"Yang, that's the difference. Blake stood…stands…by my side. She's not my pillar of strength. She's not the easy way out…we've made our lives harder by being together, and for reasons I still don't understand, she wants to be by my side." Even thinking about that was overwhelming. "It's not rational, it doesn't tick all the boxes, it isn't a fairytale. What I have with her, I know in my heart I'd never be able to have with anyone else. It's not easy, and I'm entirely okay with that."

"What am I doing wrong?" Yang asked, trying to push away the tears that just kept flowing. "I've been the best friend, the big sister, the she-hulk, my whole life. I'm always the 'comfortable' option Weiss…but if I'm so perfect, why doesn't anyone ever want me? If I have all of these wonderful things to give, why won't anyone actually take it?"

"Because you're looking in all of the comfortable places too, but, that isn't going to work." Weiss was probably in the top ten most unsuitable people to dole out hugs.

She wasn't a warm person, and she didn't like surprise contact from anyone besides Blake. Still, Yang was her friend, and the blonde deserved her best attempt, even if Blake or Ruby would have been much better suited to the task.

"Trust me, when you stand in the right place, with the right person, you'll know." Weiss promised. "It won't even be a question, you won't even have to ask, because you'll just know."

* * *

Weiss tiptoed around carefully as she entered the presidential suite. She was sure to shower in Yang's room before actually announcing her presence, and for good reason. The medicine had forcefully induced Blake's heat cycle, and it was in full swing. Weiss peeked around the corner worriedly, only just barely bracing herself for the oncoming ambush. Blake, overjoyed at the fact that Weiss was finally back, lunged from her position in one of the armchairs.

"Mine." Blake purred happily, having pinned Weiss to the ground.

"Yes, yours." Weiss rolled her eyes before she finally saw that thin rim of gold. "Blake…sweetheart..." She was in for it now. She'd left Blake alone too long. "When was the last time you had any catnip?"

Blake was all purrs, no speech. She wasted no time nuzzling that long white hair out of the way of her wife's tender neck. Eyes dilated, sharp teeth nipping at pale skin before cloth impeded her way. Quite the feral little sound protruded her lips at this, her purrs intensified to a lower, wild tone. The cat Faunus bit into the fabric and tugged, tearing into the white and baby blue fabric. Blake issued another sound at this.

Longing, and sadness, glee and arousal mixing into that rumbling whine.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry." Weiss murmured, wincing when a sharp nip to her shoulder was both pleasurable and painful at the same time. "Did you really miss me that much?"

Blake purred louder in response to this question, already making quick work of her wife's clothes. What she couldn't fumble with quickly enough, she merely shredded, leaving tattered cloth in ribbons, and Weiss struggling to determine if this was the sexiest heat cycle she had ever seen out of Blake, or the most frightening. Seemingly thrilled that she'd thoroughly murdered the fabric that had offended her, Blake started to relax, finally able to pick up her wife's scent after being separated for far too long.

Blake took in the scent deeply, curling around Weiss tightly, her frazzled senses slowly returning as her mate was back in her arms. All was finally right with the world.

"Blake I have your-" Ruby very nearly dropped the bowl she had in her hands. "Uhhh..."

Blue eyes trailed over to that familiar voice, looking up at Ruby. Her left shirt sleeve looked like it encountered a paper shredder. "I'd ask what in the world happened to you, but, I get the feeling I've already figured that out."

"Oh, yeah…" Ruby grinned sheepishly. "I kind of spooked her, earlier. I didn't mean it…honest...it just sort of happened."

Weiss looked back to her own state of disheveled undress. Her shirt and Blazer were goners, but her bra, being of the strapless variety, thankfully survived. "Oh…Blake…" Threads of apology weaved into her voice. Her hands weaved into Blake's hair, and then her fingertips trailed to her painfully pinned back ears. Weiss sent Ruby a searching look. "You know, Ruby, I expect that kind of fashion carnage from Yang, not you."

"Yeah, well, I forgot what you said about not borrowing your laundry detergent…" Ruby said shyly, placing the bowl on the table nearby. "She ambushed me at the door thinking I was you."

"It was an accident…" Blake protested, face crimson red as her voice finally came back to her. Thick with need, and slightly mortified. "I'm sorry, Ruby, really."

"I told you before, no harm done." Ruby said, brushing off the strangely common occurrence. It wasn't the first time in her life she'd been mistaken for Weiss, and really, it _was_ her fault for forgetting about the detergent in the first place.

"You dolt…" Weiss deadpanned, she shouldn't have been surprised. "If you're going to walk around smelling like me, at least let her know it's you before walking in. I've told you this before."

"Please don't get mad at her." Blake murmured, still embarrassed. "I'm the one that nearly used her as a scratching post." Loathe though she was to do it, Blake finally lifted herself off the ground, and subsequently, off of Weiss. "Do you want some noodles? Ruby ordered takeout."

Weiss nodded. She was actually quiet hungry, but she eyed Blake in sympathy. Two days really was torture for Blake to be away from Weiss entirely, not just physically, but emotionally too. "Are you sure you don't need…" She trailed off, eyes flicking towards the bedroom.

Those deep golden pools slipped behind Blake's closed eyes, as she pulled Weiss closer once more. "I'm okay…"

"You are not…" Ruby turned to Weiss. "She's lying, she's exhausted." Ruby ranted then. "She hasn't slept since you left, and she's been a total basket case since yesterday afternoon. Her migraine last night was so bad, she was curled up on the bathroom floor for three hours…she's not okay." Ruby lifted her arm. "This…" She pointed to Weiss. "And now that…"

Weiss and Ruby shared a sort of glance that only battle partners ever could. Ruby smirked, giving a lopsided salute before she left the room to go take her post outside the entry door. This, fortunately, left Weiss to deal with her stubborn, heat ridden wife.

Weiss looked at Blake up and down. They'd eat some real food later. "You…bedroom…now…"


	18. Chapter 18

Vale was a strange place, full of old memories, and older scars. From the isle of Patch, to fortuitous walls of Beacon, this place cradled all of Yang's youthful dreams. The ones she willingly chose to leave behind bit by bit, until she stood as a shadow of her former image. Being here reminded her of old times, and she wasn't entirely sure she was okay with that.

There just weren't enough distractions.

"Soo, Blakey is able to finally get some action, huh?" Yang asked, when she noticed Ruby standing outside the door. She had done a fairly good job of pulling herself together. Plastering on that same ole grin of hers that got her through the day. She was almost starting to believe it was real again.

"You might say that…" Ruby blushed, rolling on the balls of her feet. "They've been in there for about five hours. They've either forgotten I'm out here, or they're still at it."

"How bad was it while we were gone?"

Ruby lifted her arm from behind her back. "Like this?"

Yang winced. "Oohhhh, yeah, that's pretty bad…another day, she might have started crying. I knew we should have pushed a few of the meetings back."

"We really need to go shopping for some more stuff. I don't think she wants me smelling like lavender right now." Ruby replied, leaning against the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Hmm, it must be nice…"

"Huh?"

"Them." Ruby said. "Always together like that…must be nice."

Yang shivered. She didn't want to know what was going on in Ruby's head. "Uh, Ruby, I don't know if I'd call what they're doing 'nice' right about now. Blake can get kind of upset when Weiss can't be around."

"She says it worse than normal." Ruby shrugged. "When I stop to think about it, it probably is. She's not acting different, but, I've never seen Blake rip clothes before. That was kind of new." Her scroll buzzed, and she pulled it out, reading a texted that turned her face crimson as she led it to her chest. "Oh, well, guess that answers that question…"

"What answers what question…?"

"If the guys go through heat too."

Yang let out a breath between her teeth. She didn't need to know the answer to that, and most certainly not from Sun…but then again… "Does he?"

"He says he doesn't, but that some guys do. He says it's mostly a girl thing." Ruby wasn't about to share the flirtatious little photo he sent along with it, or the quip about not needing to be in heat to be driven wild. Not only did she think it might break Yang's mind, but there were just some things too personal to share.

"Ruby…I don't know about Sun, but Blake gets pretty territorial. Sometimes, she even gets aggressive."

"Exhibit a, sis." Ruby said, pointing to her still mangled uniform sleeve. "Kind of figured that part out. Yesterday, she totally growled at Ozpin on accident."

"Yeah, about that…" Yang chewed on the inside of her cheek. "You said you were being intimate with Sun..."

"Yeah…" Ruby's voice got soft. "Why?"

"Do not take this the wrong way." Yang told her little sister. "But he isn't human, and he's going to get possessive around people he doesn't think he can trust. Just like Blake does when it comes to Weiss. Just like Sun used to be when strangers started looking at Octavia."

"Sooo?" Ruby murmured. "Yang, that's just how Faunus are."

"I'm trying real hard not to have a problem with this, but I do." Yang finally sighed. "A lot of problems with it. His nature is one thing I know he can't entirely control, but, I don't know if I'm okay with the fact that you're having sex with him either. He's not on his own, Ruby, he's got a kid. That changes things too."

"You don't have to be okay with it, Yang." Ruby told her. "Just, remember what we talked about."

"I'm not going to fight with him, but, you can't blame me for having issues." Yang gave her little sister an annoyed glance to the side. "I just mean that he isn't human. He's not going to think entirely like one. Given your history, I think you really do need to consider that…and besides, don't you think you're moving a little too fast, here?"

Ruby watched Yang slide to the floor, and she followed her sister's example. A long silence followed before Ruby found her voice. "Yang, have you ever actually had sex with a guy?"

"A small handful of times, why?"

"Nothing…look, you're probably right. It probably is too fast, and it probably does look like a bad idea. That's why I didn't want to tell you at first." Ruby looked down at the floor. Her scroll buzzed again, and she answered again before setting it aside. "I don't know if it's too fast or not. It felt good the first time, it kept feeling good…now it just feels right...like this the way it should be...and being so far away from him...it kind of hurts. I didn't expect it to."

"Be careful, Ruby." Yang told her. "And that goes double for him."

"Yang, I will." Ruby shot back. "You don't have to lecture me."

"Do you even know what I'm telling you to be careful about?" Yang pressed.

"Yeah, not to get hurt." Ruby muttered.

"Wrong!" Yang said, forcing Ruby to face her. "If you two fuck up your lives, fine...like you said, you're adults. I can't stop you." Her words were a soft, heated whisper. A long ago, tucked away anger bubbling up. "Zhu's just a baby. If you keep up this relationship with Sun, that little boy is going to get attached. He'll be counting on you...just like you counted on dad, and uncle Qrow...and me."

"...I know that."

"No, Ruby, I don't think you do." Yang sighed, hard. "You know what it's like to cry in big sister's arms, asking where mommy went. You don't know what it's like to come up with an answer to that question. I don't think I need to say this, but if you want to be with Sun, that little boy had better be your first priority from now on, Ruby...he better become the center of your world. If you walk into his life as a parent...and then walk out on him for _any_ reason...I will never forgive you."

* * *

Another long trip sent Weiss away, but Ruby was the one to go back to Atlas this time. Apparently, her little sister had taken Yang's words to heart, which was the best Yang could hope for. She stayed behind with Blake, and they watched the days roll by, slowly and surely.

"Potato chip?"

No…"

"Tea?"

"No…"

"Tuna sandwich?"

"Yang…"

"You need to eat something." Yang replied, cramming another fist full of food into her mouth. She was starving, and keeping up with Blake's tendency to hide, wasn't doing her any favors. "Will you at least come down from there?"

"No, I will not come down from up here." Blake snipped, ears flattened back as she looked at the animal of her current vexation. Yang's cat…more aptly, Yang's unmistakably male cat. Her adverse reaction to the little creature was prominent on a good day. On a bad one, such as this, she really had no desire to even look at it. The annoying little creature had an odd desire to exist in her general vicinity. "Why did you bring that thing with you?"

"He'd be lonely at home." Yang said, sprawled across the floor. "You're missing a great fight by the way...really, come down here and check this out."

Blake stayed her place, hiding atop the bookshelf. "This is the only place that your monstrosity of a pet can't reach me." Or rather, he could reach it, but wasn't idiotic enough to try after she swiped him off the first few times.

"You know, that really isn't very nice." Yang smirked, but called her little creature to her side.

"He can't understand me when I talk. Contrary to popular belief, though bilingual in the animal kingdom, cats only learn the words and phrases related to their survival. Insults hold no connotation to them." Blake could, however, understand him, and she wanted no part of the pleased purring going on down below. "Just be glad he's your cat, Yang, or else…"

"Or else what?"

Blake raised a malicious eyebrow. Rearing back, she let loose one of the angriest hisses that Yang had ever heard. Startling the blonde, and chasing the cat out of the living area and into the tiny kitchen. "That's what."

"Blake, come on!" Yang said, going back into the kitchen, only to find her pet huddled in the corner. "Look what you did."

"Serves him right." She muttered under her breath. "Oh, now that's just a disgrace…"

"Hmm?" Yang asked, rubbing his belly. "Come on, like you don't enjoy a good scratch behind the ears too."

"That's different in every way, shape, and form." Blake argued, knowing it was a losing battle. "And besides, I would never let anyone rub my stomach like that…not ever."

"It's a sign of trust."

"Or profound stupidity…" Blake sighed. "All of his vital organs are _right_ there."

Yang smirked. "You're just pissy because Weiss isn't around to rub you the way you want to be."

Blake sighed, deflating instantly…she _did_ miss Weiss. She missed her more than logic should allow for, but emotions weren't so easy to control. The cat Faunus sighed, defeated and unbearably lonely. Yang just didn't provide the same comfort that her wife did. She couldn't soothe away Blake's deepest, most primal senses…and this time, Weiss had been gone for three days.

Phone calls and scent marked shirts could only take her so far…she just missed Weiss. "I'm sorry, Yang."

Yang cringed. That was not what she was hoping to accomplish with her teasing. "No…Blake…I am…" She said, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"I just miss her…I want her here, and she's not…" Blake picked up something though, something that was so… _that cat_ …she growled, instinctively opening her mouth to latch onto the fabric of Yang's shoulder before the blonde pulled away.

"N-no. H-hey, stop that!" Yang snapped her finger sharply. "Blake it's me…you know, your best friend…the one you don't wanna eat."

An annoyed rumble left Blake's lips before eyes slitted. She shook herself out of it. A shaky breath passed her lips. "I'm going to go take a long, hot bath…I swear, I'm losing my mind…"

* * *

After almost three weeks of fertility drugs, mind-numbing heat, or 'trial by fire' as Yang had dubbed it...Oobleck finally came back with good news.

Both Weiss and Blake had eggs that were finally ready for retrieval. It was an easy surgical procedure, but they had to be put out for it. He collected a few single celled eggs from each woman, placing the ones from Weiss under a volatile combination of dust and vacuumed pressure. The ones from Blake, he left in a culture medium.

After a few moments, the glowing concoction was ready, and Oobleck carefully placed it in the same try as Blake's own. Two days later, Oobleck transferred the now fertilized eggs into Blake's uterus. Waiting for them to take to the uterine wall was a question of conditions, and a great many of them. As Oobleck had told them, dust was not an exact science.

"You'll have to wait a week before we know for sure…" Oobleck replied, as he slowly but meticulously took down notes. It was a whole new level of obsessed, as he double, triple, and even quadruple checked his findings.

"A whole week?" Blake asked.

"Dust is a finicky science." He replied.

Weiss reached for Blake's hand instinctively, giving it a soft squeeze. This calm, well-mannered man in front of them, was as off-putting as could be. Inwardly, they both wished he'd blitz around the room. Just once, so that they knew everything truly was alright.

"It shouldn't take that long, should it?" Weiss asked, trying to verify. To make sure her fears were unfounded.

"It will take that long, unfortunately." He said then, snapping his journal shut. "There are a list of factors that contribute to this. Dust, I'm sure, was never meant to safely make cells mutate the way that they do. It's merely that scientists have rather perverse senses of humor." He sipped from his coffee cup, or at least he tried to, before realizing it was empty. Standing, he went to retrieve more. "You may get lucky, you may not. Sometimes this process doesn't take on the first try."

"So…we just wait a week, and then come back?" Weiss asked, finding herself struggling with how easy it suddenly sounded.

Bartholomew Oobleck merely nodded, sprucing up the already immaculate metal space that he called a desk. According to Oobleck, very few were actually allowed to step foot into this room. "Indeed. It's time that you let nature take its course from here..."

That, Weiss discovered early on, would be easier said than done.

Weiss did her best to put the matter out of her mind, and thankfully, she was so backlogged with work to do. Distractions were piling up all over the place. The unfortunate reality was that Blake wasn't so lucky. There was no book, no work, not even a sappy movie that could keep her calm.

Her mind twisted and turned with all of the things that could go wrong.

"Blake…Blake, sweetheart…you're doing it again." Weiss said softly, as even the late night hour provided no solace.

"What if this doesn't work?" Blake asked as she rolled over, golden eyes glinting in the dark, able to see Weiss and her exasperated expression clearly. "What if we have to do another round of those drugs?"

"Then we will…" Weiss replied softly, trying to see to the best of her ability, which was impossible.

One of Blake's cat ears kept twitching against her pillow, a sign that something was bothering it. Or that Blake was giving onto one of her nervous ticks. "Weiss, we can't…it drives me _crazy_ …it's not even like a normal heat cycle."

"Drugs do tend to have a negative effect on you." Weiss noted, suppressing a yawn.

"You don't understand. It's so much more intense." She let a small bit of fear enter into her voice. "It's maddening. The very second that you're not there…it hurts…and then it just gets worse and worse…and then I get paranoid that your gone for good. As soon as I see you, I can't even hold back. The few times you were gone for more than I day, I very nearly mauled you…"

"The only casualties were my clothes." Weiss sat upright, clicking on the bedside lamp. "You didn't maul me." Vale was so warm, and Blake's heat cycle had been so pronounced, that Weiss had taken to sleeping naked so that her scent would infuse itself in the bedsheets, the pillow, Blake…anything and everything she touched. It was also less disastrous for her clothing, many garments having seen better days.

"I drew blood biting you, _twice_!"

"So you did." Weiss still had those bite marks, and just thinking of that sent a giddy little thrill down her back. "Which, I remind you, I hardly minded." The small smile on her lips faded when she met Blake's wet golden eyes. "Blake, it's okay."

"No, it's _not_ …I chased Yang's cat around…and then Yang…" Blake continued, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I pointedly started growling at the bedroom door whenever I heard someone get near it…I mistook Ruby for you, and very nearly ripped her shirt off…I could have really hurt her, or Yang, or you…that's not safe…it's not normal…and it's not alright."

"First of all, if Yang's stupid enough to provoke you during a heat cycle, induced or not, that's her own fault." Weiss began, ticking all of Blake's worries off on her fingers. "Secondly, you always growl at people outside of the bedroom door. Especially when you go into a trance, and when we make love. That's not unusual, you just don't remember. Thirdly, Ruby acts like a scatterbrain all the time. She didn't care, so you shouldn't either."

Blake hid her face in her hands. "Ozpin got too close to Ruby and I pinned my ears back, and I outright snarled at him…" Blake was weaving her hands into her hair now, tugging at the roots, as the past three weeks had tugged at her frazzled nerves. "I don't even know why in the hell I did that. Ruby's not my mate, and Ozpin isn't a threat to us…"

"I was gone for a few days. That's probably my fault more than yours. Besides, I'm sure he found your mortification afterwards absolutely hilarious." Weiss told her, knowing the man to have a very strange sense of humor. "It seems as if absence is the primary factor in this problem. If there is a next time, I will pay out of pocket to fly my clients to Vale for our meetings."

"I can't ask you to do that…"

"That was a statement, not a question." Weiss said, cupping Blake's cheeks and forcing them to meet eye-to-eye. "I'm telling you, as the head of the SDC, I will."

"Weiss…"

When it came to the household, Weiss held majority of the power in their relationship. Blake was more than happy to let her have it. However, that power shifted when it came to them as a couple. Blake held majority of the power when it came to dealings with friends, family, and the bedroom. It was the way their relationship had always been, so it was easy to forget that as strong as Blake could be, she was also very fragile.

Wanting a family had put a fracture in Blake's normally cool and collected armor.

"Blake, listen to me." Weiss murmured softly, that stern edge in her voice caressing her next words with great care. "I will upheave the entirety of the company here to Vale if I absolutely have to. I will do whatever I have to do, to make this work." She brushed away the tears streaming from Blake's now closed eyes. "So next week you are going to pee in that infernal little cup, and if it comes back negative, I will start flinging money around like confetti until you're pregnant…do you understand this?"

Blake opened her eyes, nodding. The last few tears dripping down and plopping onto the sheets as Weiss kissed her.

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Why is this posted now, you ask? My car hates me. I've been stuck...in a Tim Horton's...for two hours while I wait for my ride to pick me up.


	19. Chapter 19

Pyrrha Nikos exited the ring sweaty, but with fifteen percent of her aura left. A one verse three endurance test was no small feat, and she was the talk of the stadium as she ignored the roaring crowd. She really didn't care about all the fame and fortune. The flowers being tossed from the stands were none of her concern, and the smile she gave was purely for show.

She didn't know any of these people. They claimed to be her fans, and she respected their adoration of her for what it was. It was no more than blind hero worship. That was a lonely thing.

She no sooner made it into her personal locker room that she shucked her clothes piece by piece. Naked as the day she was born. Ren, in accordance to their usual agreement kept his back turned to her, and stayed in the locker area as she padded towards the showers. He was always the calm quiet shadow. She could depend on him. He didn't expect words of acknowledgment, and he didn't mind hours of silence that sometimes came from her exhaustion.

As an arena fighter, she didn't need a body guard. That was just a formality afforded to a person of her bloodline and station. She did, however, need his unwavering sense of moral support.

And, although she would always thankful for Ren, she wanted to go back home. She missed her husband, and her children. She wanted nothing more than a lazy day by the pool near their home. Alas, it was not meant to be. She could scrub the grime and the soreness away, but she couldn't do the same for her homesickness. After a hot shower, she padded over to the large bath, sinking into it as she heard Ren's scroll ring.

He'd answered, soothing what had to be Nora on the other end. She smiled at the silliness, promising herself she would find the time to visit before the next arena match.

It was only after she was fully relaxed that she got out of the tub. She dried off and went into the back of the locker room, slipping behind a wooden slatted door. Ren followed her after a few moments, glad to see she was already covered with a warmed body towel. "Any place that's bothering you?" He asked, coating his hands in a warm solvent made to replenish aura.

"My hands and legs, as always." She murmured. "I took a strike harder than I would have liked to the right side of my back."

"Mm." He acknowledged this as he got to work. "The battle must have been difficult." The only other man to ever touch her besides Jaune, and obligatory medical staff. "Try to relax. You are rather tense." He had even, much to Jaune's panic at the time, delivered the twins when Pyrrha had gone into labor earlier than was expected.

"I underestimated my opponent." Pyrrha admitted.

"Yet, you were still victorious." Ren murmured, his thumbs working small circles on Pyrrha's left hand.

She accepted the due praise without a word. Ren was one of the few truly genuine people in her life. Her world was a sea of two-faced lairs. There was a professional mask, and a personal one. Most of the people Pyrrha knew, fell into the former category. She laid sill for a long time, Ren paying special attention to her limbs. Claves and feet checked for any minor injuries that Pyrrha hadn't blocked with her aura.

Finally he indicated that it was time she turn over.

"It's low enough that you'll need to remove the towel entirely, Ren." Pyrrha told him. It was one of the reasons Ren accompanied her. They were teammates, and they trusted each other beyond reasonable measure. As teens, they'd shared in battle, rooms, tents, and streams together. She rarely took hunting missions, but when she did, Nora and Ren both were at her side.

She knew, she could trust him with this.

He nodded, and she did so. He adjusted the towel to cover her rear as best as he could, seeing the large purple welt that had already started to form, made worse by all of the hot, yet soothing water from earlier. The aura was already starting to repair the damage, and he helped it along with some of his own.

"It will take some time to mend this." He murmured softly.

"So I feared." Pyrrha sighed.

"Nora watched the battle. She was worried about you being bruised up pretty badly. I'm glad I can tell her otherwise."

"I truly hope the girls weren't watching."

"You know Nora." Ren said with a kind little smile. "If the arena is good enough for you, it's good enough for them." Ren's intentions were always pure, his eyes always clean of lecherous intent. "I know it's hardly a comfort, but Nora wants them to get excited about your job. It's hard on them when you have to be away."

She rolled her eyes at that, not even flinching when Ren's hands moved lower still, finally dragging the ache out of her tailbone. "I suppose its dinner time back home…" Pyrrha considered. "Nora was probably trying to keep the girls busy, Jaune tends to be slow in the kitchen."

"Probably…" Ren allowed. He was as devoted to Nora, as she was to Jaune. It showed in his every action. He moved with ease, with due respect, but ignorant of modesty. "You received a call from Weiss earlier. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of answering it."

"Why would I mind?" Pyrrha murmured, sighing as the final hints of Ren's aura stopped seeping into her skin. "She's your friend too."

"She had a mission for you." Ren replied as he slowly backed away from the table. He handed Pyrrha a bottle of water, looking away again as she stood up and wrapped a new towel around her form. "Naturally, I knew you would have to decline. In any case, they're still here in Vale. If you wanted to see a few friendly faces, we could go visit. They're near Beacon's campus."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I just want to go home. I know the travel is a hassle, but I just want to see Jaune and the children."

Ren nodded. "I'd like an evening or two with Nora…"

"We could just leave the bags in the hotel, and take the next flight out."

Ren smiled at the hopeful lilt in her voice. "Well it would be a nice surprise, and Nora does love those. We should do it, if it isn't any imposition on your next match."

* * *

While all was well in Vale, the same could not be said for Atlas.

Work at the esteemed SDC was at an all-time high. Weiss was letting her attendance slip to an all-time low. She made the travel when she could, which was a lot more often now that Blake wasn't slowly losing her mind anymore. Even so, it wasn't at all smooth sailing. There was an angry Ursa terrorizing a mining town that Weiss had come to love dearly.

She had kept a watchful eye on it over the years, trying her best to help when and where she could.

"You want me to go down into a mining shaft without Ruby?" Sun asked from his room in the inn. His small boy was trying, and failing to hang from the curtain rod. Mastery of his prehensile tail would come with time. Sun lifted his gaze to Zhu as the little boy fell to the floor again. Tiny feet pattering across the floor as he gave it another try. "Have you forgotten that I can't navigate those underground mazes worth shit?"

"Something that never ceases to amaze me, since you can see in the dark." Weiss sighed at length. "Look, Sun, if you do this for me, it will be a huge help. You have no idea."

"What's in it for me?"

"I will pay for you and Zhu to come visit." Weiss bribed, praying that would get Sun to agree to her mission offer. "Plus, double you usual pay."

"It's just one pissed off Ursa, right?" He asked skeptically.

"Judging from the reports, I'd say it's an alpha." Weiss told him. "Large, and seasoned to have lived so long."

"You do realize Grimm like that are highly aggressive, bloodthirsty, and more than a little dangerous, right?" Sun squinted at the video feed in earnest. "And you want me to kill it…"

"That would be the idea…"

Sun tested the offer again. "If I get that thing out of the mineshaft, you'll pay me double the usual? As well as pay for me to come see Ruby?" He watched Weiss nod. "Okay, so, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"Sounds too good to be true." Sun half growled in contemplation, his tail flicking as it reached for a hot mug of something warm to drink. "There's a catch."

"That stupid thing has stopped production, bringing everything to a screeching halt!" Weiss didn't even want to guess at how much that venue was losing by the day. "I need someone who won't screw it up."

"Plenty of hunters better suited than me..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "That mining community is Faunus only." She went on to say, trying to sway him. "It's hard enough to get willing hunters in Atlas to go fight in a mineshaft…let alone a mineshaft that doesn't have any human employees."

Sun bit his lower lip. Even he was hesitant. That kind of fighting wasn't easy. There were a lot of risks, and he wasn't anywhere as used to those mines as Ruby was. "You sure there aren't more of them? That's one hell of an offer to be making. One ticked off Ursa doesn't give that kind of payoff."

Blake leaned into the screen. "Sun, this isn't about the Ursa…it's about the possible displacement of a whole faunus mining town. If they don't have that dust, they'll be dropped back into poverty."

He gave them both something of a look. He wasn't a business man by far. "Isn't that SDC's problem for not giving them the means to live?"

Blake shook her head again. "No, Sun, you have to understand…freeing forced Faunus labor has far reaching repercussions. Those Faunus now have free will to do as they please. The SDC no longer provides them with the basics, because they don't have too. Freedom means independency."

"And, independency means no protection…well fuck." Sun sighed.

Blake nodded. "They're not owned by SDC anymore. They're freelance business partners now. Weiss lets them keep the mine free of SDC control, and they sell seventy percent of all procured dust to SDC at the lowest marketable average. They have to survive based on proper wages."

Weiss sighed, this was the crux of the issue. "I can't pay them from SDC's coffers if they're not selling me anything."

"And if they can't even get to the dust in the first place, they'll have none for the community traders to sell, either." Blake continued.

Sun cringed. "That sounds pretty bad…"

"They're miners, not hunters." Weiss replied, rubbing her forehead. "They need help that they can't afford to pay…I can't send Ruby or Yang away right now. I need them with me. I can't send out one of my SDC sanctioned hunters, either. The written agreement states that since they aren't under SDC control, they cannot receive help from the SDC directly…the best I can do for that town, is hire a freelance hunter like yourself, and pay you out of my own pockets."

Sun considered it. The mission wasn't a safe one. "Let me bring Neptune in for this kill, and I'll do it." Sun told her. "I'm not going to pick a fight with that thing alone. You good with that?"

"It's not even a question." Weiss said. "Go get it done."

"You just make sure I get myself a night or two uninterrupted with Ruby when I get there." Sun grinned, cutting the feed.

* * *

While Sun was dealing with that idiotic Ursa in the north, the other shoe dropped in the south.

Blake knew what Sun wanted. He wanted to have Ruby, and he wanted to make his claim. Blake had been considering it off and on for a while, but she decided to relent. "Ruby, can you come in here for a bit, we need to talk." Blake called from the bedroom as she finished her own little project. She put it off to the side before fishing an armband of her own out from the bedside drawer, tying it on snuggly.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

"Close the door."

"Err, okay?" Ruby did, and then sat where Blake invited her.

"Okay…" Blake sighed at length. "So, it's time we have a little chat, Ruby." Blake said slowly, feeling a little awkward for having to give 'the talk' to a human…much less an adult human. "First, and I really do need to ask this, how much do you know about Faunus claiming practices?"

"I don't really think I know all that much. Weiss and I used to talk about it every now and then. Not in detail, so maybe like little bits and pieces?" Ruby said with a shrug. "I never really had to worry about it before."

"Right…" Blake said awkwardly. "So, crash course on the basics it is…" She licked her lips, unsure where to start. "So, as a Faunus, there are three types of people. The leaders, alpha. The ones lower than that, beta. The ones lower still, omega. Now, among humans, that means nothing. To Faunus, it dictates our every move around each other. In my home, in my territory, any place that is _mine_ , I am an alpha…are you with me so far?"

"Yeah…" Ruby said, a bit unsure of where this conversation was going. "But, why exactly, are you telling me this?"

"Because it applies to Sun, and his relationship to you…more importantly, it applies to the friendship between Sun and myself." Blake stood, pacing slowly back and forth before she finally decided to just show Ruby what she meant. She went to the other side of the room, pulling out a hand-carved wooden box. Weiss kept it protected at all cost. She sat back down. Opened up the box, showing two scent markers protected by a layer of red velvet lining.

One was an armband, the other, a small silk choker.

Both of them lovingly hand woven by Blake herself. "As a human, these are pretty trinkets. To you, that's all they are. You'd never be able to fathom the sort of messages I'd be able to leave on these for other Faunus." Blake lifted the both of them. "The armbands are exchanged among kinfolk. Sworn vows…promises…between family, between friends, or between potential mates. We use them to mark our social groups."

"I remember when Weiss used to wear the necklace." Ruby said more to herself then to Blake. "One day, she stopped, and when I asked her about it, she just said she didn't need it anymore."

"She doesn't."

"Why not?"

The Faunus shrugged. "The silk choker is an announcement that a beta is considering an alpha's courtship. Faunus view the neck as a special place. A scent marker there means the beta is considering mating. During this time, the beta will hide their neck from everyone, lover included. If the beta accepts the alpha's offer, then they will ask the alpha to remove the scent marker and mate with them." Blake said, her ear flicking at just the mere thought. "Weiss and I have mated, in our home that means she's an alpha too. She has a different marker, she doesn't need the necklace."

"What kind is it?" Ruby asked. "The new marker?" It was a seemingly innocent question, but unfortunately for Ruby, the answer was not the same.

"Her body, Ruby." Blake said pointedly. "I mark her directly every single time we're intimate. Our pheromones mix and linger. That's why she doesn't need these anymore." To prove her point, Blake reached out, taking Ruby's hand in her own. "Any time I touch you, even like this, I can leave behind my scent. Faunus mark everything in passing, but we only mark our mates with inherently sexual pheromones."

"So, if he wanted, Sun could just scent mark me everywhere?"

"Yes, and in doing so, he'll cover my scent that's on you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Blake made a non-committal little shrug. "There's a difference between rutting, and mating. You and Sun do the former, Weiss and I do the latter. Every time we do, I leave my calling card all over her. We use the same scented toiletries and laundry detergent to further mingle it. Sun could do that to you if he wanted, but that's not exactly considered appropriate. At least, not until after a formal wooing period."

"And, it's communication for you…sooo" Ruby crinkled her nose. "Err, so, you would know if he did…" Ruby flinched. "That's kind of creepy."

"For a Faunus, it's normal, Ruby, I promise. But in a word, yes…I'd know." Blake nodded. "That marker of yours, is only the first step in his process to properly woo you…and, thusly, there's a problem."

"I thought you didn't mind me dating him."

"I don't."

"Then what's the problem, Blake?"

"He doesn't smell like one of my betas...one of my kin." Blake rolled up her shirt sleeve, a band of woven dark brown, mocha tied around her arm. She put it on strictly to explain the practice to Ruby. "For example, this is Velvet's armband that I wear around her territory. It's her claim on me as a subordinate member of her family. Wearing it means three things. One, I'm submitting willingly, and mingling ours scents. Two, it allows her to scent mark me properly as she sees fit. Thirdly, and most importantly, I'm allowed to scent mark in her territory."

"So, you need to give Sun an armband too…so you don't get mad at him?"

"Actually, you both need to wear one…you can put mine on your other arm. Zhu will wear one too." Blake had already woven three bands, and had already carefully marked them. She handed the finished products to Ruby. "If you're going to be with Sun romantically, I shouldn't be marking you any place on your body. So long as you live in my territory, I'm your alpha…similarly, if he wants to keep marking his place in my territory, he must also submit to my reign as the alpha…"

Ruby frowned. "This sounds so weird..."

"Don't worry too much about it, Ruby. I know this probably seems invasive, but, for us it's just a way of life." Blake assured her. "Just go along with this, for our sake. I promise, it's normal. I won't have an instinctual urge to overpower him, and he'll be able to express himself the way he really wants to."


	20. Chapter 20

After a long week of waiting, pee in that infernal little cup, Blake did.

Coming out of the adjoining bathroom in Oobleck's office, and gingerly setting it on the metal tray, she sat back down. She couldn't help eyeing the liquid inside with trepidation. Blake wasn't the only one sweating bullets. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby were too. The sisters had come along for moral support, and she sighed deeply when she felt Yang's warm hands rest comfortingly on her shoulders. Ruby had her arm slung around Weiss in a half hug, trying to get the uptight woman to loosen up.

It had been a long week, and they all just wanted the answer to this one question.

Did it work?

Oobleck separated the urine into three little test tubes, tapping a different purified dust combination into them. This allowed for three separate tests. It was amazing how crippling the wait could be. Blake felt her breath slow, even as her pulse quickened. In less than a minute, all three had turned blue.

She was pregnant.

At first, it was hard to tell that anything was really different. Outside of feeling like she had been smacked in the face with one of Nora's pancakes, Blake was stunned. She remembered sitting there, gaping at the tests in disbelief, everything else a blur as she tried to fathom the luck she had. For hours after the fact, she was trying to come to terms with it.

A silly little grin tugged on her lips. Her wish was coming true. There was life was growing inside of her body…babies…cubs… _her cubs_ …

Oobleck warned them that it was a good sign, but, that they still needed to stay in Vale for at least the first two months. He advised them to keep matters quiet even among their friends, as this was a very precarious time. Anything could go wrong if Blake didn't keep her stress levels well managed. A flair in her aura would be all it would take, even with the inhibitors.

He would be keeping a careful eye on things. Blake would be coming in to allow more urine and blood tests once a week. He needed to ensure that the dust infusion wasn't causing any malicious toxins in Blake's own body. He also prescribed her with two different sets of vitamins. One for the morning, and one for at night.

Blake enjoyed the clarity of a symptom free start to her pregnancy. The fertility drugs had worn off, and so had her heat. She went out more often, and was starting to truly enjoy sharing meals with the old Beacon faculty. For a short time, she acted as a guest speaker. She talked of Faunus rights through history, her time in the White Fang when it was a peaceful organization, and her views on the Atlas government.

She did miss Atlas though, even if the pent-house suite was a much more manageable size. Ruby was homesick too, but finally, Sun finished his mission, and was able to arrive. Everyone enjoyed the welcome guest.

"What's wrong, Zhu?" Ruby asked, when the little boy scurried behind her leg.

He scowled, pointing to Blake, his little tail wrapping around Ruby's leg to the best of his ability.

"My scent's changed now that I'm pregnant, Ruby." Blake said from her place at the table. "He needs to get used to the new smell."

"Speaking of that, what's the litter size?" Sun asked as he sniffed at Blake pointedly. He did this several times, trying to see if he could count the number of babies.

"I don't know yet. For a full litter? No less than three." Blake said, still a little nervous about that. "Could be four or five. We won't know until I go back in for more tests."

Sun grinned. "You'll grow huge if that's the case…"

"Cat Faunus infants run small." Blake told him, though she wondered about that. "At least, according to Oobleck."

"Makes sense. Neon had six in her litter. Looked like a balloon about to pop, but yeah, they were little guys."

"You're joking…" Blake asked. "Neon had a litter?"

"Nope, not bullshitting." Sun said with a dirty smirk. "First and last, she said. She had her ovaries removed after."

This new revelation interested Blake. "What does she do during heat?"

"I asked the same thing. She doesn't get it anymore, or so she says."

"Woman's probably in heaven during the worst seasons." Blake said, rolling her eyes. "Weiss, something to consider…"

The white haired woman had been listening in, but she hardly felt like participating in the discussion. "Would you two stop talking as if you're referring to an upgrade module? You're worse than Ruby with her scythe augments." Weiss said, putting down her newspaper.

"I heard that." Ruby chided from her place at the counter.

"Well, you're not deaf…" Weiss said, though her once placid face turned to one of concern. "Besides, I think we have something else to be dealing with."

"Zhu, come here squirt." Sun called, slapping at the side of his leg.

"And so it begins." Blake said with a weary little smirk.

The small boy in question was too busy sniffing at the band that his father had tied around his arm. He made an unhappy noise, trying to get the smell off, or at least mark it as his own. After that didn't work, he looked up at Ruby. "Awff…"

"Mm, no I don't think so." Ruby, done with cutting up the fruit on the counter, deposited the knife safely in the sink. She lifted Zhu into her arms. "You need to wear it."

"Awff!"

"Off." Sun corrected. "And no, you keep that on."

Zhu grunted at him, so Sun issued one right back.

"It's not so bad." Ruby told him, showing Zhu the scent maker that covered her other arm. "See, I have one too."

"Awff!" He fussed, crying as he wagged his arm around. He didn't want the band, and he was not amused by it. This time, it wasn't petulance, there was distress underlining his tone.

"Nice try Ruby, but, I don't think it's going to work." Sun said as he plucked Zhu off of the counter. There was only one solution for this, and so Sun put Zhu in Blake's lap. He watched her take off the arm band. The crying stopped, but the pouting continued. Sun rolled his eyes, giving Blake a withering look. "And you're not having just one…good luck when you have a litter of them doing this."

"Sun, it's okay." Blake said, it would be a long process to get Zhu acclimated.

"What going on?" Ruby asked concerned. "It wasn't too tight, was it?"

"I don't smell like his daddy, that's all." Blake cooed as she marked Zhu directly by rubbing her cheek against his. "It's okay, you're okay…" The usual greeting given to small children. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks, along his neck, and behind his ears, releasing a much more gentle scent. One he was used to. She took the band from Sun, but Zhu cried again as soon as he saw it, so Blake set it off to the side. "No more band for today…shh, you're fine."

Golden eyes looked up. "Ruby, can you go get one of my shirts from the hamper?"

"Yeah, sure." Ruby was fast in retrieving the shirt, and when she came back, she let the question linger at the edges of her steel eyes. A heartfelt worry that something truly went wrong.

"Don't worry, Ruby. The bands are strong smelling. They just take some getting used to." She explained, realizing just how absurd this must seem for the nose-blind population. "It's a big change for a boy his age. Velvet acclimated her children to the bands at birth, she has a large family. Zhu's never experienced this, Sun has never had a reason to put a band on him before."

"Well, the sooner we get him acclimated, the better." Sun sighed, scratching his bare chest idly. "It's not that big a deal, he's just being a pain in the butt."

"There's no need to rush." Blake said, as she let the little boy cuddle into her. "We'll get him sorted out, it'll just take a little time and persistence."

"And that," Sun protested, "is _exactly_ what I'm afraid of."

* * *

As Ruby was coming to learn, Zhu was not as easy to handle as one might think. Though, it was indisputable that he and his father were one in the same. The naked little boy ran squealing from the bathroom. Dry, but refusing to put on his training pants. Ruby trailed after him, a whirl of rose petals left behind as they spun for a moment. She had him wrapped up back in his towel, giggling when he thought it was playtime.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Yeah, forgot to warn you about that he's a runner." Sun replied as he continued working on his current project. "Probably feels good to air out."

"Speaking from experience?" Ruby asked, giving her boyfriend a slow lingering gaze. He had always had a habit of leaving his shirts open. In the bedroom, he often went without his jeans as well, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Well, ya know, a guy needs to have a little room to breathe. Besides, I don't see you wearing your bra under your nightshirt right now."

Ruby tinged pink at that, getting Zhu dressed for bed. "Are you sure about Zhu sleeping in that, Sun?" Ruby asked, when he tied the hammock across two of the bed posts. "It seems a little high up."

"That's the point." Sun said, gesturing over to his child, who had a bad habit of falling more than climbing. He was back to trying his tail at curtain rods, and back to slipping off. "See, he bounces…"

"If that were me, I'd be screaming." She said with a shake of her head, as she leaned back across the bed. "How can that not hurt?" It was a master suite, complete with king sized bed and Jacuzzi tub. Yang's room right across the hall was the same. They were one floor below Weiss, just in case, but for now, Ruby happily set it out of her mind.

"I activated his aura as soon as he could walk. He's a chip off the ole block. A predisposition for high places, and a fearlessness for jumping around." Sun flicked his own tail to prove his point. "It's in the blood."

"I'm surprised he knows to activate it before hitting the floor."

"Oh, that's intuition, and one too many times going splat before he figured it out. Not like he can really use it yet, but it takes the edge off."

"Ah…" Ruby watched the going's on with mild interest. "So, knowing this, you'll still put him up in that hammock?"

"He'll end up between us before morning anyway. Zhu's afraid to be on his own completely. He'll probably come looking as soon as we turn off the lights, but, I still wanted to try."

Ruby winced as Zhu crashed to the floor again, this time almost on his head. "Zhu! Be careful." She was getting worried as she checked his ruddy tresses that were just like his mother's. "You're going to be a wild child, aren't you?"

He made a small noise, what sounded like a chirp, as he affixed himself to her arms. Letting her lift him, he climbed around to her back, clinging tightly.

"Sun?" She asked, mindful of the little boy on her back.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't Faunus toddlers talk much?"

"He'll pick it up, it just takes some time. We have other ways to communicate to each other, so talking isn't a priority for small children. I'm just trying to get him to learn how to use his tail." As if to punctuate that statement, a spill proof safety-cup clattered to the floor from the nightstand, and with it plopped down Zhu, going after it. Sun just shook his head. "He's got to learn to master his body, before he tries to master his tongue."

"And on that note, Zhu, it's bed time." Ruby scooped up the little troublemaker, and set him carefully in his hammock. The first thing he did was grab his blanket, but then he found it. The armband. He crinkled his nose and pushed it away, watching with curiosity as it landed on the floor.

Sun only sighed again as Ruby laughed.

* * *

Sometime between week four and week five of her pregnancy, the occasional migraines Blake suffered were no longer her only complaint. This time, it wasn't the aura inhibitors. Though at first, that's what she blamed as she bent over the bed, vomiting into the waist paper basket. After it happened several times in a row, however, she knew better.

Weiss had been as helpful as she could be during the inevitable unpleasantness. She took the liberty of getting up herself to change out the bag, and making sure to put a new one in. She made a habit of going down to the vending machines in her bathrobe and slippers looking for crackers and ginger ale. There were a few unfortunate migraine ridden nights of hell. They rendered Blake in agonizing pain, and Weiss in sleepless, floor-pacing worry.

"I'm fine, Weiss."

"You are not." Weiss kept her voice low. Blake looked like hell. "Are you sure you're not running a fever?"

"No fever." Blake informed. "Just hurts."

"Damn…" Weiss was getting worried now. Blake never admitted how bad her head was bothering her. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No."

"Oh, Blake, sweetheart…"

"I'm fine…"

But no…no she really wasn't fine. After Blake spent yet another night curled up on the bathroom floor in a puddle of her own vomit, enough was enough. She called Oobleck.

"Who gets morning sickness at night anyway?" Blake asked from her scroll that next morning, hunched over the empty breakfast table.

"Morning sickness is actually a misnomer, my dear. It can occur at any time, day or night." Oobleck said confidently, though the worry was evident. "Is it unmanageable?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's under control." Blake lamented sickly. She could smell the tuna salad in the fridge from all the way across the room. It was assaulting her senses in the worst way. The stench was made worse as soon as Ruby opened the refrigerator door. Blake barely made it to the trash receptacle in time.

"Ah, so I see." Oobleck nodded, witnessing the spectacle firsthand, since the call was still running. "I trust traditional methods aren't working in the slightest?"

"If you mean catnip, nope…" Ruby said, picking up the scroll and walking towards Blake, who was still bent over the trash can. "Steeped ginger didn't work either…in fact that might have made it worse."

"Has she been taking her prenatal vitamins properly?"

"Umm…" Ruby looked over to Blake. "Have you?"

"When they stay down." Blake told Oobleck morosely. "It doesn't always happen." She lifted herself up from her bent over position, only for another wave of nausea to smack her in the face. She was dry heaving at this point, and it was actually hurting. She pinched her nose shut, all of the smells were absolute torture.

"…what is staying down, Blake?" He asked her.

"I don't even remember…" She sighed.

"Okay listen carefully. I would like for you to go lay down in a dark room and rest. I would also like for whoever is capable of not burning down that kitchen to scramble up a mixture of two parts beef, to one part rice. You're to have small portions. Instead of three large meals, try five or six small ones. The next thing you're going to do is drink broth or water from now on. Beef, pork, chicken, I don't care what kind it is. You're to be drinking it…"

Blake grumbled something, but it was indistinguishable by human hearing.

"Can I ask, why broth?" Ruby asked, dumping the tuna salad into the trash, plastic bowl and all, crinkling her nose as she tied up the bag.

"Faunus are sometimes known to become very sensitive to their body's needs. Blake hails from a bloodline of carnivores. Thusly, her stomach is probably too sensitive right now to eat her usual diet. Her body continues to adjust to all the added nutrients it needs. Remember, just because she looks human, doesn't mean she digests food the same way we do." He then leveled his gaze to Blake. "Your diet needs to contain more red meat, and a lot less fish. Believe it or not, your body doesn't digest it as well as you might think."

"Tuna's a very healthy thing to eat…when it doesn't smell so god awful…"

Oobleck shook his head. "Tuna for you, is like a big greasy pizza for me. Sure, it tastes good and it fills the belly, but it's not nutritionally sound. The mercury in the fish isn't good for you, and it's probably making the situation worse. Try the dietary changes, see if they help. If you can, avoid dust and hormone enhanced meat. Go with grass fed organic."

Blake agreed, but only under duress, she didn't care about food at that moment. Her senses were on overdrive in the worst way. She went to go drown herself with toothpaste, which only made her sensitive tongue cry out as it burned. Ruby half dragged Blake into the bedroom when Blake rinsed her mouth out for the third time. There wasn't enough mouthwash on the face of Remnant to get that acrid taste out of her all too sensitive mouth.

"You should lay down…" Ruby told her. "And I'm calling Weiss."

"Ruby, she has to work…"

"She's going to freak out if I don't." Ruby retorted as she finally got Blake back into bed. "You lay down and rest. I'm calling her."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Honestly, it's not my most favorite chapter. I've been working on this one for two weeks, re-arranging, cutting, editing, adding, and pulling my hair out. I finally admitted defeat during the weekend. This is primarily set-up for the next arc of this story, which brings me to my next point.

We're going to be following Blake through her entire nine months, skipping a few weeks here and there. I've taken some liberties with the concept, seeing as Blake is part cat, but most of it will be par for the course. That being said, this will include some less than stellar (though obvious) moments for Blake. It won't get too gross or graphic, I promise.

If you've made it this far, you should be fine. Either way, I didn't want to shock anyone in the future. I just wanted to let you know Blake is going to be experiencing her pregnancy for the duration of this upcoming arc.

Admittedly, I skipped the first four weeks entirely on purpose. I struggled with that decision, which is one of many reasons this chapter drove me crazy. There's just not much to cover that wouldn't drag the story on, adding pointless filler. More often than not, women don't actually know they're pregnant during most of that time. They haven't normally missed a period yet, so unless they're tracking their fertility and trying like Blake was, they'd have no way of knowing.

Anyway, sorry for the long spiel, I try not to do it too often. I just wanted to extend my apologies to anyone who finds this chapter lackluster. Thank you to all of you for your continual support.


	21. Chapter 21

Zhu was a persistent child, smart as could be, but equally headstrong. The battle of the armband continued, and so far, he was winning. Sun was at the edge of his rope, trying to grapple his child into some manner of respect for Faunus culture. Unfortunately Zhu knew more about human practices than Faunus ones, and his little mind struggled to fit into the two societies at once. Blake understood that struggle all too well from her own upbringing, and didn't let it worry her when Zhu went on the offensive.

For his part, Zhu tried to come to terms with this very strong scent pervading his daily life. It was on his father, it was on Ruby, it was on him…and that was the problem. He didn't want it to be on him, and he did everything in his power to avoid it. He had already chewed two silk armbands to shreds, and he was doing a very good job of gnawing on the third.

Puffing out his chest and making a show of his newly battered prize, he made a point of proving just how much he didn't want it. Eventually satisfied, he ended up leaving it on the floor, forgotten. Catching sight of Yang, he scampered over to her, and to Weiss.

"I keep telling you, tan his hide when he does that." Sun said, rubbing his eyes.

"And I keep telling you, give it time." The cat Faunus was entitled to discipline Zhu for disobeying her command. She just didn't see a reason to. "Sun, it's fine, really. He's not triggering me."

"Which I still don't understand." The man said, his tail curling his leg.

"You don't have to understand my reasoning, you just have to obey." Blake told him. "Maybe if you're not here, he'll be more apt to keep that armband on."

"Damn it…" Sun gritted his teeth.

"Oh, stop worrying about it." Blake said, shooing him out the door. "Ruby's waiting in her room, and you both deserve this, so go have a good time."

Sun left reluctantly, knowing that Zhu was in good care. Blake went back over to relax in the sitting area, taking a small measure of comfort that Weiss and Yang decided not to go to Atlas. There was only so much Weiss could do remotely from Vale, but after Blake's dietary change, Weiss didn't ant to leave. She didn't feel comfortable doing so. She decided her next few meetings would be taken via video call only.

This displeased her father, who was forced to come up with excuses. It was a point of contention that had father and daughter fighting behind closed doors. They were arguing at that moment in fact, though Blake had no idea what it was about this time. Weiss closed the chatroom with him in it, if only so that she wouldn't upset her wife. Oobleck had demanded a stress free environment, so that's what she would provide.

"Zhu's chasing the cat again…" Weiss noticed, her voice a cool monotone from her place behind her scroll, still hard at work.

"I know." Blake was all too pleased about that, actually. "If Yang won't keep it in her room, then it had better find a place to hide."

"The cat will be fine." Yang said from her spot on the floor. She examined the newest little armband that was left forgotten. Zhu had recently discovered yanking on the strings pulled it loose. "So, how long does it take to get kids to wear something like this?"

"I'm not sure…" Blake shrugged. "I'm not overly concerned about where he plasters his scent. Besides anyone with half a nose can smell that he's just a little guy, the lingering diaper cream speaks for itself." She got up to go retrieve the band, and then, to retrieve Zhu. "Alright, let's try this again." She tied it gently.

It was no sooner that little feet met the floor once more, that the armband came off again.

"Zhu - ten, Blake - zero." Yang yawned. "You sure you're the queen of the jungle around here?"

"This is a delicate matter." Blake chided. "He's used to a much more human upbringing. I want to let him enjoy that blissful ignorance while he can. It won't last forever."

"Ah..."

Blake sighed. "He'll start to realize he's different soon enough, and when he does, I don't want it to be because I forced him into it."

"Hmm. Well, if you say so." Yang chewed on that thought. "It's not that different, is it?"

Blake also had to think about it. There were differences, but it wasn't all black and white. "It can be. In the White Fang, babies wore in armbands hours after they were born. You also need to figure, Velvet bands her children with my scent before they're a week old. It's so much different for Zhu." It was a good difference, but one that just wouldn't last. "He knows more humans than he does Faunus…I'd imagine this is probably very difficult."

Yang considered, fingers reaching out brushing over the fabric. Then, much to everyone's surprise, a little hand reached out and grabbed it, pulling it out of Yang's gentle grip with a scowl. Chest puffed out, tail poised aggressively, fur standing on end. Zhu stomped off then, hiding the armband under the sofa before running off to play.

"So, that was a thing…" Though, a good one or not, Yang wasn't sure. "A very, very…strange…thing."

Blake was a bit surprised, but took it as a good sign. Zhu might not want it, but he also didn't seem to want Yang to have it, either. It might just be the first breakthrough they'd had, and Blake wasn't about to squander it. Instead, she let Zhu have his small victory. "Well, if he doesn't want you to have it, don't touch it. It's his prize, leave it be."

"So, why are we saddled with babysitting?" Yang asked, chin tucked neatly into her palm.

"Sun's getting ready to go on another mission." Weiss explained distractedly. "He wanted some alone time with Ruby before his flight left."

"Great…wonderful, just what I wanted to hear…thanks Weiss."

"Don't ask me questions you don't want the answers for."

"Are you okay, Yang?" Blake asked, seeing the mildly disturbed blonde get lost in the woven floor pattern on the carpet.

"I swore to myself I wouldn't hover over Ruby...or annoy the crap out of her." Yang began, realizing just how bitter she sounded. "It's just, I can't wrap my head around this. One second, she's slaying Grimm, and going on her little adventures. Then, like out of nowhere…this happens." Yang wanted to just go with the flow, accept things as they were, but then again, this wasn't so simple a predicament. Seeing Zhu only solidified that. "I really do hope she's on birth control."

Blake cocked her head to the side. "Does she believe in that sort of thing?"

Yang watched as Zhu ran around the sofa and into the kitchen. She didn't answer that, too busy watching a child that she had always jokingly called a nephew. If things kept going, it'd be the real thing, and Yang wasn't quite so sure she was ready for that, either.

"Yang…is she?" Blake asked again.

"It's not really a thing people worry about in Patch." She explained. "Not a lot of that kind of trouble to get into. It's a quiet, communal place. Summer Rose was against it, our father is too." Yang had no idea what Ruby thought about it. Her little sister wasn't inclined to talk too deeply with Yang about the subject. She could only hope for the best. "Then again, is that really such a surprise? We're siblings for a reason."

"Yang, stop worrying." Weiss replied. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Zhu's a handful as it is." Yang said offhandedly.

"And we all know where he gets it from." Weiss told her.

"Eh, he's at that age, is what I mean." Yang, was used to watching for trouble out of the corner of her eye. She had him in her sights, even when she didn't look it. "Ruby was all sorts of piss-n-vinegar too. Uncle Qrow called her a little hell spawn when she learned how to walk. With the way dad tells it, the reason I'm always called firecracker was because I was the same." The old memories were hardly something Yang needed to dwell on, fond as they were. "Anyway, I think it's less a genetics thing, and more about testing boundaries."

"And on that note, time to try again." Blake caught the little boy again, trying to get the band on him once more. It had become something of a game, and Blake intended on winning one of these days.

"Zhu - eleven, Blake - zero." Yang, ever the scorekeeper announced. "I give it two more weeks before he realizes he can rip off more of his clothes."

Weiss lifted her gaze. "I do hope you're being crass…"

"All kids have a nudist stage." Yang laughed then. "You probably did too, and you just don't remember it."

"I most certainly did not!"

"Yeah, Weiss, you keep thinking that…"

* * *

The red meat seemed to settle better than her other meals, even if it had been only a small bowl of it from time to time. It tasted strangely good in a way that scrambled beef normally didn't. She was starting to enjoy the taste of medium-rare meals. Liking it in a primal way that made her realize, she was starting to crave it. Her diet was primarily meat now, with only a sparse few veggies on the side. Gran was slowly but surely getting ignored entirely.

It just didn't appeal to her senses the way that beef did.

The nausea was more manageable, but it did seem to come in waves. Normally right before a meal, right after, and just after waking up in the morning. Now if only she wasn't feeling so exhausted, she would be better off. Her fatigue was annoying her though, and she was beginning to feel so weak without her aura. That wasn't the end of her slowly mounting list of grievances, either.

"Ah, shit…" She hissed, the sound pained and defeated.

Weiss had just barely cupped her breast, and had only very lightly caressed it with her thumb, nail dragging across a pertly tipped nipple. "What is it? What happened?"

"They're just tender…that's all." Blake sighed, having a feeling she had just thoroughly killed whatever impassioned mood Weiss happened to be in.

"Are you sure it's not something more serious?" Weiss asked, blue eyes still colored deeply in worry.

"Mm." Blake nodded. "I'm sure. Sorry Weiss, I guess I just didn't think even something as gentle as that would bother me."

"No, don't worry." Weiss assured, before Blake flipped their positions so that Weiss was lying flat on her back.

Blake buried her nose into the nape of her wife's neck. The one night she wasn't feeling like she was about to keel over, was the one night that she had to screw up the moment. She got the feeling that this wasn't just a rare occurrence. Her breasts were becoming tender due to all of the hormones flooding her system. It was so frustrating. Weiss was always an all too willing participant, but it was rare that she actively instigated the more sexual side of their relationship.

Stress had an occasionally bad habit of squashing her libido.

Blake felt guilty, as she mentally berated herself. "Weiss, I don't think I can handle a lot of touching tonight, but I can always-" She kissed the thumb that was now pressing to her lips.

"If you're not up for it, I won't force you." Weiss said as she replaced that thumb with her lips. A simple, meaningful kiss. Not too deep, slow and unhurried.

A purr worked its way up from deep within, a long sought relaxation sagging every bone in her body. She melted into that all too careful caress.

"I was worried you might think that I was holding back." Weiss admitted when the kiss finally ebbed away. "I'm still gone a lot more than I would like to be. I don't want you to worry. I don't want you to have a doubt in your mind about what bed I'm going to every night, even when I'm away in Atlas for business."

"That's a silly thing to think." Blake snuggled into Weiss, arms wrapping around her, wincing only slightly when he bare breasts made uncomfortable friction against the sheets.

"I should be here…not Ruby." Weiss said guiltily. "It should be me looking after you."

"You are looking after me. You always do. Even when you're all the way in Atlas, I hear you hounding Ruby whenever she makes her report. You're driving her absolutely crazy about every little detail. Then you call me, and you start worrying all over again." Blake shook her head. Weiss was as attentive a lover as she could be. "When Yang starts up, I know you drive her crazy too."

"Well someone ought to." Weiss replied in earnest. "She's driving herself crazy enough as it is."

Blake knew part of that was true. What was even more distracting, however, was that she had a beautiful woman lying in her bed. A woman that was currently denying her rare spark of passion for Blake's sake, and that simply wouldn't do. She wanted her lover in her arms, the sounds she made were always so perfect to Blake's ears. The way Weiss let them slip out delicately into the air. Blake's ear flicked in temptation. She licked her lips, and let her palms grip her wife's hips.

"You want me…" Blake said softly, a small rumble of a purr showing satisfaction in that. "I know you do…" She kissed the nape of pale flesh, nipped before following through with another kiss.

"Blake, gods, don't tease me."

"Who says I'm teasing?" Another kiss. Softer, lacking heat, offering only comfort. "You're my mate, it's my pleasure to please you." And there was an inherent truth in that. Overtures aside, Blake instinctually wanted Weiss to be happy. She had a need and desire that transcended the passion. It was instinct to see to the needs of her family, plain and simple. "I want you…"

* * *

Blake woke up sore, but more than just a little satisfied when she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her back was aching in all the right ways, red tracks where nails had bit into her skin. It was rare that Weiss left marks like that, but when she did, Blake preened about it for hours. Weiss wasn't Faunus, these rare treats of aggressive passion were as close to staking a claim as a human would ever get.

There was something inherently sexy about that. Something that made her day brighter, even as she came to a somewhat annoying conclusion.

Blake had finally decided, her bladder hated her. Tending the call of nature more often was something that would only get worse as time went on. That still didn't stop her from rolling her eyes every time the urge struck her. It was disruptive, even if nothing else. Also, she hadn't gained any weight yet, which was bothering her as she sat back down and got comfortable.

She stuffed another spoon full of ground hamburger into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She had her nose pressed to the book she was about to read from before.

"Well, this one isn't being any help." Blake said as she closed the reference material with a frown.

Weiss paused mid-sip of coffee. Setting her mug down, she turned the cover to face Blake. "Well, I would hope not. You're reading Yang's veterinary encyclopedia…"

Golden eyes zeroed in on the title, one dark eyebrow twitching in aggravation. "I thought that highlighted paragraph was a little strange...excuse me a moment…" She replied standing up, book in hand as she went to go smack the blonde in question. "Yang, you ass, where's my book…"

"If ya want it, ya better come and get it."

"Yang, that's disgusting…"

"Oh, come on now, you wouldn't be saying that if Weiss was the one doing this…"

"If you don't pull that book out of your bra right now, I will, and you won't like it…"

"Gunna have to hit me harder than that, Blakey…you're like a powder puff without your sembl-Ow! Not the hair. NOT THE HAIR!"

"You know," Ruby noted quietly, looking up to see the two partners engaged in a war of flying books and hair pulling. "One day, they're going to kill each other."

"Doubtful…" Weiss popped the last bit of scone into her mouth. Brushing two fingers and a thumb upon a napkin to clear them of the evidence. "If Blake really wanted to murder Yang, she would have done it long before now. Besides, as angry as she might seem about your sister's pranks, I think she appreciates the ability to blow off a little steam every now and then. The rigmarole of the elite never really tickled her fancy."

"But...she married you…"

"A fact that never ceases to amaze me, Ruby, I assure you." Weiss ignored the early morning pandemonium. She returned back to her research, which, admittedly, was a book on human pregnancy. There just wasn't a lot of reference materials for cat Faunus, and Weiss started looking elsewhere. When Blake returned to her chair yet again, sought after book in hand, Weiss only smiled. "I see you won that battle…"

"This is what happens when Yang gets bored." Blake said, still slightly aggravated as she looked to the younger sibling. "Ruby, maybe you two should see if any of our friends are in the area. Go bar hopping or something."

"Nu-uh…nothing doing." Yang said. "I'm not leaving you here unattended."

"Well, it's not as if I can go with you." Blake said. "You're bored, Yang, I can tell…go out, have some fun."

"Maybe she's right, Yang. I could use a chance to go to the shop. My sweetheart isn't as sharp as she used to be." Ruby said then, the gears already turning in her head. "Maybe give her a good cleaning, and a polish…have a few training runs…yeah…"

"Just take Yang with you." Blake begged. "If this cabin fever keeps up, the next thing we know, she's going to do the can-can across the floor singing show tunes."

"I only did that once…"

"And I will _never_ let you live it down." The Faunus replied, golden eyes softening. "Yang, please. You know I like my alone time. I just can't seem to get any of it anywhere. Weiss will be here, it's not like I'll be unprotected if something were to happen…"

Yang bit her lip. "You're asking the wrong person."

"Weiss, tell her she can go." Blake asked, her voice edging on desperate. Ruby and Yang were like family to her, she loved them both dearly, but this hotel room wasn't like the manor in Atlas. Blake didn't have her usual hiding places, and she was starting to feel over watched, and overwhelmed.

Weiss looked up to see the unspoken plea lingering in Blake's eyes. She then looked up to Yang, who, as Blake had accused, wasn't used to sitting around. Yang probably was slowly losing her mind between working too hard, and having nothing fun to do. "You and Ruby can both have the day off to do whatever you want. It's as Blake said, I'll be here."

"Later on then." Yang replied, grabbing her own bowl of cereal. "Weiss, do me a huge favort though. Get the book worm to lay off the baby crap for a day."

"I'm researching." Blake said, her eyes glued to the pages.

"You're obsessing." Yang reiterated.

Weiss leaned over, pointing to a page that she found. "Here, Blake, look at this. It says here that losing weight is also fairly normal for women with bad morning sickness…and you stopped losing weight once we changed up your diet…if you give it some time, you'll probably start to gain like normal. Also, see this, about caloric intake?"

"I still don't know if I believe that." Blake murmured, another spoonful of food slipping behind her lips.

Yang was dumbfounded. "You're both a few chips shy of a god-damned cookie…gimmie that!" She ripped the book out of Weiss's hand, flinging it over her shoulder as it hit the wall with a satisfying slap, and an even more gratifying thump to the floor. "As I was saying, lay off the baby crap. You've got to stop freaking out over every little thing."

Blake glared. "I'm not freaking…"

"Obsessing then."

"I'm not." Blake protested. "I'm just…curious."

"Then ask around." Yang said with a roll of her lilac eyes. "Velvet's been knocked up enough times with multiples to know that basics, call her. She might not know everything, but this whole weight problem should be something she's got some sort of perspective on."

Blake considered it. "I just might do that, but first, I'm going to call Oobleck."

"You always call Oobleck." Ruby protested from her spot at the table, shoveling down sugary cereal like it was going out of production. "Call me crazy, but every time you call him, he tells you not to worry. Maybe this time, just wait and see."

"I'm not sure…" Blake said, folding her hands in her lap.

"Oobleck told you before, try to trust your instinct." Ruby poured more food into her bowl. This was her third helping of the cavity inducing sugar meal. She talked over the clinking of the little grains against the glass bottom. "And before you try and deny it, I heard him tell you not to second guess yourself…something about your own inherited instincts…so just try to have a nice relaxing day..."

"You're right, Ruby..." Blake said slowly, forcing herself to close her chosen media. "Fine, no more baby books...for today. I make no promises after that."


	22. Chapter 22

Go out and have fun, they said…

Get some fresh air, enjoy being here, they said…

Go bar hopping with some friends, they said…

So much for all of it…Yang was not a fan of being at the bottom of a bottle.

She saw no reason to get so utterly sloshed that she couldn't think clearly. She was a party girl, liked her sex and her mindless forays into controlled madness as much as the next person. She just didn't like being totally hammered. That's why she found it strange that she was, in fact, pounding back the booze in front of her. Feeling the heat of the dancefloor, the roar of the patrons, the hands on her hips that she had never acquainted herself with before.

It was all exciting, all new, and…it was all empty.

The hands on her hips, cupping her butt, the men and women around her like rolling waves in the ocean…it meant nothing. This wouldn't go anywhere either. She knew that when she walked in the door. She didn't want any more one night stands. She didn't want to screw a casual acquaintance that she found in passing. She didn't want to play 'guess the maid' like she did whenever the Schnee household simmered on a low, heat-stricken boil.

All of that was easy, and unfulfilling. She didn't want any of that. She just wanted substance. A little feel good now, a lot of solid foundation later…much later…was that really so much to ask for?

Apparently so.

She left each and every dance club, bar, and disco behind. Her feet treading the pavement blindly into the streets. Her sadness dragged her into a swanky jazz club, one the Beacon faculty frequented. She sat at an empty table, the mood quiet, and the dancefloor was different here. There were only lovers out there, Yang was sure. A long held memory perched in her mind. Standing on her father's feet as they slow danced at the festivals.

She always thought that when she got older, this was the sort of dancing she would be doing.

She never had the chance. She never danced with anyone like that. Cheek to cheek, sweet nothings and silly little notes of affection whispered among the otherwise romantic atmosphere. She caved and got herself another drink, watching quietly, sipping on the brandy as her mind sunk itself deeper into the depression. Then a tall man, one Yang knew and trusted approached her. Hand extended politely, waiting for her to either accept or decline his offer.

She took it. What was the harm? What reason would he have to betray her?

Yatsuhashi was the masculine ideal if there ever was one. A man of obvious strength, lean and imposing. In spite of his size, he was baby-faced, eyes as gentle as they ever were. And so help her, she let herself get carried away. If she was going to kill the void, she might as well do it with him…but this wasn't like her usual conquests.

Yang had to lean up to kiss him, all tiptoes and femininity. He avoided her lips outright, leaving only the barest hint of a kiss on her cheek. She'd never had a dance partner, or any partner for that matter, so much taller than she was. She'd never had one that kept it innocent, when she was nothing but a boiling pot of sex and raw, desperately lonely need. She wasn't playing hard to get, and he could have had her if he wanted...

Right then, right there…But, he didn't take the obvious offer.

A hand on her back steadied her. Wordlessly guiding her closer, but never too close…never letting that hand stray lower. She didn't know how to do this, and that made her feel so completely lost. When he took her back to his small flat in Vale, she didn't question it. Not even when he put her to bed, untouched and unsullied. She was dwarfed by him. By everything he was, that she knew she could never be.

The soul crushing uneventfulness woke her up the next day to a warm cup of coffee. A note left behind saying he had work to do. Yang sipped at the drink, but just like always, she left the night where it was. In the past, where it belonged.

* * *

Eight weeks in, three little souls growing within, no strange dust related abnormalities.

Oobleck had given them the clear, they could go home. Returning for a day trip once every two weeks. The team took a sigh of relief, as Blake held another ultrasound photo in her hand. Before, the litter simply looked as one might expect. Now though, she was reminded that they were indeed cubs, and not human. At eight weeks, all of the litter had started to develop their ears, and it was clear, just like Blake, they'd have two sets. One set human, one set distinctly Faunus.

They'd developed their spinal cords, as one would also expect. However, one of her litter had begun to grow something along with it…a tail.

Blake would have been lying if she said she wasn't worried. Tails were harder to manage than ears. They were long, flexible, but tended to get in the way. She'd known more than one Faunus in the White Fang to have broken theirs during skirmishes. Still, like all of the weekly photos she had been given, she placed it ever so carefully inside her litter-book, closing the front cover and packing it away too.

For some reason, yang had stopped packing, her eyes on her scroll as she typed out some sort of long message. She'd been doing that a lot recently. Sending correspondence that Blake had honestly not thought to ask about. Yang kept in contact with a great many, and her work demanded that she monitored the actions within the SDC. This seemed to be a different kind of text though, as Yang repeatedly tapped on the delete key over and over again.

"And you call me obsessive…"

"You are obsessive." Yang said distractedly, her heart not in her words at all.

Blake rolled her golden eyes. "Okay, I know that tone anywhere. Which maid is it this time?"

"It's not a maid…or a girl."

"A man?" Blake found herself strangely intrigued. "I haven't smelled any new men around…" Blake was sure she would have noticed it. Her senses were on particularly high alert ever since she became pregnant. Even the slightest new smell had the tendency to aggravate her instincts, or at the very least, her belly.

"Not a new guy." Yang scratched the back of her head. "So, I went to the bar the other night. Thought I might grab myself an easy ride, but, it didn't turn out that way. All I felt was disappointed, so next thing I know, I'm wandering around, hitting the jazz clubs. Ran into Yatsuhashi there…wasn't my finest moment. He's been worried about me ever since."

"He'll be fighting alongside Pyrrha during doubles matches, I'm not surprised you ran into him." Blake let her lips twitch, a smile there. "He's always been a very sweet man…"

"Yeah…"

"Easy on the eyes too, if you're into the male persuasion…"

"Oh, don't you start that shit up again…" Yang pocketed her scroll. "He's just a friend…"

"Now where have I heard that before? Wasn't it Beacon, second floor, broom closet?" Blake reminded her conspiratorially.

"Nora and Coco locked us in there!" Yang retaliated, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I told you, Blake, nothing happened."

"Trust me, I know." Blake said pointing to her nose. "I'm just saying, the two of you have always had this chemistry that I've always found intriguing. You never did give him a chance."

"Pretty sure he isn't interested." Yang sighed. "Not like that at least."

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Everything. I mean, I've given him every single friggin' opportunity a guy could want, and he still doesn't take it. He never has."

"Okay, so he doesn't paw at you like a complete pervert." Blake shrugged, going back to her packing. Folding clothes meticulously, if only so the maids had less ironing to do later. "I'd take that as a good thing."

"Yeah, except the guy's like a brick wall." Yang huffed out a breath. "I mean, you'd think if he wanted a piece of this, he would say something."

It was such a ridiculous notion to Blake. She had to process Yang's words, rolling them over in her head. She couldn't even issue a proper retort. Finally, she just shook her head. "Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't only want a piece?"

"Okay, fine, we'll play it your way. Saw he wants the whole damn pie. Even if that's true, the dude would say something…"

"It's not that easy. You know that, right?" Quirking an eyebrow, Blake moved one of her overnight bags off to the side, letting out a gentle laugh. "You're more than a little intimidating sometimes."

"So, what, play hard to get? Still don't think he'll get the memo…"

"I didn't say that. Coming from you, that would be disturbing. I'm only saying, you should change up how you look at things." Blake elaborate, an idea coming to mind. "Think of all the people that you're close with." Blake told her. "Just friends."

"Kay…"

"Okay, now narrow down the men. The ones you know you trust without a shadow of a doubt."

"Ren, Jaune, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Neptune, and Sun I guess…although Sun's on thin ice for a bit…" Yang was trying to think of a few other men, but she shrugged.

"What do they all have in common?" Blake asked, but she watched Yang stand there, clueless. "Besides the fact that they're men, Yang…think."

"Besides the obvious, I don't know."

"None of them are the types of men you'd find prowling around." Blake said to her, as if it were so clear and final. "Yatsuhashi isn't the kind of person to accept your overtures if all you do is throw yourself at him."

"I don't want to throw myself at anyone…" Yang pulled out her scroll, sending another text. "It was just a really bad night, and he was nice enough to be there when I needed him. We danced, I may have gotten a little tipsy. Yatsuhashi looked after me, that's it. Can we just not complicate the situation any further?"

"Whatever you want, but Yang?"

"What?"

"Like you said, he was there for you. Don't overlook that…"

* * *

Wasn't that how it always started? That's what it seemed like.

An empty void given something to fill it. Yang didn't want to admit it, but, that was the story of their lives. Pyrrha forged a bond with Jaune during his training. It grew and manifested from there. Blake and Weiss faced down a crucible only equitable to hell. Yang couldn't pinpoint the moment, but there had been one. Ren and Nora had always been, well, Ren and Nora. Two peas in a pod, that simple, that undefined. Ruby found some measure of comfort in Sun, though what that was continued to elude Yang.

She couldn't understand it, even when she tried.

Then there was the strange triad that was the Velvet, Coco, and Fox. Though, Yang hadn't even come close to sorting that out. Team CFVY were private enough people. So, enter in Yatsuhashi, an equally private person, with more on his plate than Yang and Ruby had combined. He was the dutiful protector of the family's large brood, and he was an arena champion several times over. His accomplishments were a great many, and his duties kept him mostly entertained.

He was not a very complicated person, which for Yang, made matters more difficult than she wanted to admit.

There was no shady motive for what he had done, no underlying reason why he looked after her. It was just his kind and caring nature. He doted on people so willingly, it was easy to forget the man was a raw powerhouse. Fully capable of brutal, visceral strength. She watched his next solo arena match, rolling a piece of candy on the tip of her tongue.

"You're missing lunch time. Are you going to sit there and gawk at the screen all day?"

"Sorry, boss..."

"Yang…"

"Kind of busy. Eating later."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she turned to watch the small monitor. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the sound, and turned off the closed captions. There was Yatsuhashi, standing victorious over a contender that had tapped out of aura. It was only a short time after that when Yang's scroll buzzed. Another text message. Weiss lifted an eyebrow to the whole ordeal, but chose not to comment on it. She was just about to bite into another piece of her sandwich when her own scroll buzzed.

"What is it?" Weiss asked immediately upon answering, worry coloring her tone.

"She's being all weepy again…" Ruby said, wincing as a door slammed shut in the background.

"The good kind, or the bad kind?"

"I don't know."

Blue eyes grew wide. A mix of exasperation, and paranoia melting into the concern still in her voice. "What happened _this_ time?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Ruby said, looking over her shoulder. "She was reading the newspaper and-"

"And I distinctly told you not to let her do that…" Weiss interrupted.

"I know, but she did! She read it, and now she's crying." Ruby protested. "She just walked into your room, should I try to go in there, or stay away?"

"Give her some space." Weiss sighed at length. Blake's hormones were probably spiking all over the place again. "Women get emotional when they're pregnant, Ruby, it happens. The best thing you can do is to let her calm down on her own. If it gets worse, call back. I'll either come myself, or send Yang."

That was the best she could promise. She'd get home as soon as she could, which was after she finished reading over and signing several productivity reports. Things wouldn't get done without them. Setting her meal off to the side, forgotten, she assured Ruby she'd be home well before dinner's usual time. The promise only set her friend at ease a little bit, as Weiss found herself at her wits end. This was not how she wanted to spend her workday.

Yang was clearly musing on something, Blake was upset by…something...as well. Weiss felt her ire rising, her own mountain of paperwork was growing even higher than before.

"Yang…"

"Huh?"

"Yang!" This finally prompted the blonde to look up from her own conversation. "Stop spacing out. Go run the rounds, and deal with security's payroll. I don't want you to be rushing around to get it done at the last second."

"Yeah…okay…"

Weiss rubbed her eyes, turning off the news broadcast detailing the fight. "I'm going to die of an aneurism at this rate." She murmured to herself. Today was just not her day…


	23. Chapter 23

It was nice to be back in her own home, with all of her little nooks and crannies. Blake liked to hide. It was less out of fear, more out a sense of enjoying her own thoughts peacefully. Even so, when Blake didn't want to be found, she often times wasn't. This spelled trouble for anyone charged with worrying about her, because Blake had thwarted more than one security guard, maid, or butler, that was just trying to be helpful.

Now that she was pregnant, she slowly found the desire to be left alone even more consuming. There were some people that she would always allow around, but the rest of the world could have fallen off the face of Remnant, and Blake wouldn't have batted an eye. At least, not in her current mood, which was anything but pleasant.

"What in the hell is she doing?" Yang asked when her sister had called her.

"I don't know, but she's not responding to any of my texts." Ruby said, looking at Yang as if the blonde might be able to do what Ruby could not.

They both eyed the door wearily. Yang was not quite sure what Blake would want with one of the spare bedrooms. There was nothing inside of it, or at least, there hadn't been. "So, let me get this straight. When you opened the door, she darted into the closet and hid…"

"Yep." Ruby popped the end of the word, leaning on the wall. "I'm trying not to bother Weiss, considering…but…"

"No, you made the right move." Yang just wasn't sure what to do now. Calling Weiss from out of the drawing room was a very bad idea. Father and daughter had locked themselves inside, their arguing a dull roar, something that was not uncommon. It was best to just let everything blow over, as it usually tended to do. They heard rustling, Blake had come out of hiding, and Yang decided to peep through the crack. Among the sea of carpeted powder blue, there was of a mound of black sheets. Blake walking from one side of the room to the other, pacing around.

"Think we should open the door?" Ruby asked.

"Do _you_ want to chase her back into the closet?" Yang asked.

"Yang, this is stupid…she can probably hear us talking." Ruby murmured.

"Trial by fire." Yang said, she no sooner opened the door that Blake hissed at the both of them, a low growl in her voice. Yang blinked, that was not the reaction she was expecting. "Oooookkkaayy then." Yang ever so slowly closed the door, clicking it shut for good measure. Silver eyes met lilac. Equally confused, and neither one of them stupid enough to set a single foot in the room. "Did she just…"

"Yeah…" Ruby was a little dumbfounded herself. "Were her eyes all weird?"

"No…" Yang had wished it was that easy. Blake was wholly in charge of her faculties, and wholly pissed off…or, that was the best Yang could come up with as they heard rustling again. She looked back through the crack. "It almost looks like…but then again, that'd be pretty stupid."

"Looks like what, Yang?"

 _"_ _Like she's fluffing the damn sheets…"_ Yang thought, wisely keeping that to herself. "I'm not entirely sure, but we're going to wait on Weiss. I don't know about you, but I don't have a death wish." Yang sat by the door, Ruby doing the same, listening the rustling going on.

* * *

A Schnee always got what they wanted. This was a life lesson that had been instilled into Weiss. Ever since being a small girl, she was encouraged to do so. Wilson often times hated the fact that what she wanted, and what he did, were two very separate things. When he first heard that Blake was to be the mother of his grandchildren, he had been hard pressed to believe it.

He was sure that Weiss would decide better, if only for the company's sake.

He assumed that she would realize she needed a human child, go to a sperm bank, and see the matter done rationally. She would mother a child herself, allowing her Faunus of a spouse to play some sort of surrogate role…but the child…the child would be a fully human Schnee. Yet, painfully so, like all things he thought to be absolute certainty in his life, it crumbled like ash.

Instead, she'd used the highly experimental, wholly unnatural, process of infusing her own genetic material with dust.

It was a long held belief that dust was the cause of many mutations in the first place. Forced evolution being what sparked Faunus to become what they were. Animals of particularly high intellect. And, that was what Wilson thought of them, more or less. The argument that humans were also mammals, and a categorically speaking animals as well, didn't matter to him.

Mankind was the first, and thusly superior humanoid creature. That was merely his view. They were, the best of Remnant's races.

He had been hurt deeply by the news that Blake was pregnant. There were three unborn babies involved with this little travesty, and that only further served it fuel his ire. Unfortunately for him, Weiss was his daughter, and foul moods ran in the family.

"I mean nothing to you." She said it out of hurt, out of anger, but it was the only thing that came to mind to say. She knew it wasn't true. Her father loved her dearly, strained relationship or not.

"That isn't the case. Don't be so foolish."

"It must be." Weiss said, hands gripping at the edges of her long tea dress. "You've done nothing to support my feelings on the matter, and to me, they _do_ matter. I'm going to be a mother, you a grandfather, and you _still_ won't talk to Blake." Her voice strained. "I clearly mean nothing to you, because if I meant anything…anything at all, you would be trying to keep this family together. For my sake, if nothing more. You. Would. Try."

"You are still young, Weiss, and many of the things you perceive to be true, are quite the contrary." He said to her, trying to juggle his fury with his compassion, failing miserably. "You do not understand what it is you ask of me, and you never will. It was one thing, Weiss, one thing, to bring…this… _Blake_ of yours into our home." He spat her name like a curse. "One thing to take a fancy in her, one thing to bed her…and it was even one step too far to become wedded to her…"

He sighed, so angry, so disappointed, and spurned beyond what he thought possible. "Now, you've truly done it. You have cast aside my one and only wish for you, and this family. You've tossed it, all of it, away."

"I've done nothing of the sort!"

"You have!" He shot back voice raising to meet her own. His voice was hot and cold at the same time. Pain dragging from him so many things he usually refused to say. Stories about his past that he couldn't even begin to find the words for…but it was the sadness in his eyes that did it. Warring so desperately with his daughter's own. "How can I approve this, Weiss? I turned a blind eye when you indulged in this bestiality, but to procreate? To perpetuate the line by sullying our blood with an animal's? How can I even begin to understand this, to even accept it?!"

"Because I love her, daddy…" Weiss said, her voice so strained it cracked as a sob came out. "I know you don't understand that...but I do."

His upper lip shook, fighting his own tears as he bit back a curse. It was always that, wasn't it? Her love for this cat, something that he just couldn't fathom. It was choking him up inside to see Weiss crying over his own rage. Still, she would never understand, she couldn't, not so long as she chose to see Faunus as she did. To live alongside them, as she did. To… _love_ them…as she did.

And to see her so upset weakened his knees every time, cooling his temper and yet burning his insides all the same. "Weiss, I just want you to be happy." He said quietly.

"I am happy." She told him, but the tears never did cease entirely.

"Weiss...this is wrong...so very, very wrong."

She wasn't coming to him now as the head of the family. She was a child, _his child_ , looking for her father's approval. Downright begging for him to understand her side of things. No matter what came between them, Weiss would always be his little girl, and she knew that. "Wrong or not in your eyes, I'm happy." It was what made everything hurt so much worse. "This is what I want. I don't know how I can get you to understand that."

It would have been easier on the both of them if they'd simply disown each other entirely. Cutting ties, and cutting cares, but neither one of them had ever truly been able to do that. Though they came close on many occasions, they couldn't.

Gritting his teeth, he sighed. "I will never understand it." And yet, it was with that somewhat cold concession that Weiss knew she'd cracked his composure. His next words were not kind by far, but, they were the step she needed out of him, the one thing he had always refused to do. "I will speak, she will listen." He finally managed to grouse out. "If she fails to bend to that distinction, Weiss, I will not say a word..."

* * *

On the inside of the spare room, Blake really was fluffing the dark colored sheets that she had gathered from the servant's quarters. She had been marking them over and over, for several days in a row. She'd lost count on just how many pieces of bedding she'd taken. Now she was satisfied. The soft and protected place was more than suitable. She slipped into the big fluffy mess, curling into it.

Exactly how she remembered. Just the right consistency. She pulled a few of the uppermost sheets on top of herself, peering out of the tiny space she'd left open, a contented little purr slipping from her lips.

She didn't know how long she lay resting in the soft bundle of warmth, but the creaking of the door opening drew her attention into high alert. She nearly bolted upright, but the smell of her wife relaxed her instantly. Seeing beyond it, she glimpsed at Yang and Ruby, ears flattening back, discomfort and awkwardness warring at her desire to growl at them again.

This was not a space for extended family. Not yet, not so soon. Sensing her discomfort, Yang reached in, closing the door again as the sisters wisely stayed outside.

"…I owe Yang an apology…" Weiss said, mildly surprised. "You actually did make a nest."

"I wouldn't call it that." Blake said, patting the place by her side. "In a manner of speaking, maybe, but well…" Golden eyes averted. This was one thing she had no reasonable explanation for. "When this is the kind of thing you have for a bed, I suppose, you become quite fond of it." At least, she knew she had. When she was young, she thought it was the best way to sleep. Nestled under a mound of fluffy softness, and hidden well away from view. A place where she could see the world, but they couldn't see her. "This was the sort of place I slept when I was little…"

"I see…" Weiss eyed her quietly, trying to understand what in the world would spark Blake's intent to do this now. Then, arms went around her, and pulled her down into the safe confines of the bedding. "So, this is where you've been going off to hide."

No one would think two people were laying under the mass of covers. Sheltered, but not squished.

"I'm building hiding places." Blake said, almost a bit guiltily. She had never once asked Weiss for any sort of renovation regarding the Schnee household. "I want them close, Weiss, and I don't want others roaming around in their space." Blake didn't bother to mention that she'd be staying with the litter. It went without saying, at least, in her mind. "I need a place I can bring them. Someplace that's away from everyone and everything except us."

"If that's what you feel the need to do, I'm not going to argue." Weiss assured in an attempt to quell whatever it was that was bothering Blake to such extent. "Can I ask, why did you growl at Yang and Ruby?"

Blake licked her lips. It was harder to suppress her nature, and that nature told her that Ruby and Yang didn't belong in the room just yet. One day, when the time was right, they'd be allowed in. Not before Weiss, not before the litter, and not before she satisfied her own completely idiotic paranoia. "It's not theirs." Blake said quietly. The only thing she really knew for sure. "I don't want it to smell like them. Not right now. This room, it needs to smell like us, and only us. No maids, and not them."

"I this one of those…territory things…?"

Blake shook her head. "It's a bonding thing." Blake licked her lips. "Weiss, this is going to sound absurd coming from me, but have you actually seen a newborn kitten?" When Weiss shook her head, Blake continued. "Well, I mean, I remember my time in the White Fang a little. Our cubs can be like that…more like kittens I mean. Faunus traits aren't like our more human ones. Those develop slowly and naturally. Our children will only be able to hear out of their human ears at first. Their other ones will be closed for a few weeks. The night vision is the same. It takes time for them to grow into it. Smell too." She wanted those few weeks to herself and Weiss.

It was selfish, but some part of her knew, she would never get those small moments back. She wanted them to count. She wanted her cubs to imprint her scent, and Weiss's own. She wanted her cubs to know instinctively who their parents were. Choosing to separate her cubs from the world was a distinctly Faunus practice, but it was one she firmly believed in, and she wanted the room fully bathed in her scent before the time came.

All of this only reminded Weiss of just how different Faunus could be. "Blake…I need you to do something for me, and you aren't going to like it…but please, just…say you will."

The Faunus turned to her in concern. She had smelled the salt when Weiss had entered, the scent of tears, and the puffy rim around blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Weiss normally didn't want to speak of her arguments when it came to her father, so this was concerning. "You fought with him again, didn't you?"

Weiss licked her lips and shrugged, she knew she couldn't sugar coat the matter. "He's…not happy…"

"I knew he wouldn't be."

"But…" Weiss swallowed hard. "You need to talk to him, and he needs to tell you the things he refuses to tell me. Winter and I…there are so many things he won't say to us, concerning Faunus…but…" Weiss knew there was something more to it than just the death of her mother. More than just the White Fang.

Blake nodded. "Where is he?"

"The drawing room." Weiss murmured, now feeling a ball twist in the middle of her gut. A cold, icy fear there. This had a very good chance of not going well. She knew that look in Blake's eyes. That golden gazed woman would do anything in her power to comfort Weiss at every turn. She was goal driven to do just that, because her very being dictated it.

"I'll see to it." Blake said, no heat or protective malice in her words. Even so, that phrase was one Weiss had come to learn all too well. When Blake 'saw to something', it was never a small affair…a trait that Blake shared with Wilson.

This had the propensity to blow up in all of their faces. It wouldn't be the first time, if it did.

* * *

Weiss never knew her grandfather…not truly.

She knew him as an elderly old man with a love for the finest drinks, the richest smoke, and a soft spot for two little girls. Weiss and Winter were the apples of his eye. He was the man who sang songs to them, and began teaching Weiss on the piano when she was barely two. Well, that is, if one could truly call small palms slapping on the keys, playing.

Still, it was his love of the classics that had harbored hers, and it was his doting nature that brought a smile to her face. Weiss, as a small child had only seen the paternal side of her grandfather. Wilson refused to jade her image of that man, refused to tarnish her happy memories, merely because the truth of the matter would haunt her.

It was with this in mind, that he sat across the table from Blake. A Faunus who was about to hear the rather sickening truth that the family's past harbored. Wilson frowned at this, putting out the tobacco in his pipe. Knowing that in any capacity, smoke would harm those unborn Faunus in her womb. To what extent he didn't know, and he didn't care. He wouldn't be the cause for any ailments.

He didn't wish the worst of them…he merely wished not to share blood with them, something Weiss had disregarded entirely. Then again, what was a Schnee, if not a deviant?

He tossed a photo on the table. There was no reason to mince words. "Before we begin, take a look at that."

The photo was old, crinkled but well protected. It looked as though it had been squeezed one too many times. "A Raccoon Faunus?" Blake murmured, the markings on her face gave her away.

"Blood relative, though she does not look it." Wilson replied. "You are not the first Faunus to carry the child of a Schnee. You are, however, the first to do so willingly." He eyed her with cold calculation. "You think me crude, but I would never spill my seed into anything but my own kind. It seems to me, that Weiss shares her grandfather's interests. The only difference is, you've chosen to do so willingly...the mother of that woman there, did not."

He hated Faunus, what they represented. What they reminded him of. What he remembered of the monster that was man. The demon that was William Schnee.

"She's your half-sister?"

"She's dead." Wilson replied. "Murdered in cold blood by the White Fang. She was nothing to me, favored in this house as one of many born of my father and his concubines. It was never my place to question it. She was only one of many outcomes of his liaisons…she was the only one of Faunus blood, though." He leaned forward then. "As a race, I hate the Faunus. Nothing but animals who'll take anything given to them, always hungry for more. Blinded by their lust to the point that they'll sleep with the very man who kept a collar around their necks…depraved, is it not?"

"We're not all like that…" It was the best Blake could offer, her growl suppressed between her teeth. Her words lodged in the back of her throat.

"It's a matter of perspective, one you do not understand, because you, like Weiss, are of a privileged age." Wilson told Blake. "You're naïve. You do not understand the horrors of the Schnee family. What I've tucked away and protected my daughters from for all of these years. You haven't a clue the game you're playing at…so I will tell you…but you are to never, _and I do mean never_ , speak of this to Weiss."

* * *

 **AYangThang** : The moral grey area rises...you'll be getting another chapter this week, if only because this was another one of those ones that I had to cut in half. It won't be today though, the car needs to be taken to the shop before it dies on me again.


	24. Chapter 24

Blake promised, but somehow, she felt as if she was signing a devil's contract. Wilson assured her, this was for the best.

"Weiss doesn't have a strong constitution. When it comes to the abuse of your kind, she falters." He had replied slowly, when Blake had asked why. "Think back, and not long ago, she was in tears over a meager little mining shaft. It was a business venture, and she still wept. Think of that, and then ask me again if you believe she would be able to hear of her grandfather's atrocities."

Maybe Blake was rougher around the edges. Hardened, more than Weiss would ever be, but her question was valid. "Isn't that her choice to make?"

"A choice she doesn't know enough about. Besides, at best, she would deny them as lies…at worst?" Wilson shook his head. "The man's been dead for years. I will not allow her to suffer over the deeds of a corpse."

"I won't tell her, but maybe you should."

"You are too idealistic for your own good."

"Maybe so, but, at least I stick to them."

"Indeed, there is that at least. Let me pose to you this question then." He detailed the occurrences then. "Speak what you will of Faunus rights, but when you spread your legs to your keeper, isn't that the one thing you relinquish?"

"That had better be rhetorical..." Blake said quietly.

"Historical only." Wilson said coolly. "Take the Faunus in the picture. That is what her mother did. Submitting to a man who continued to sleep with her...then he allowed her to die in childbirth. Leaving that woman in the picture to be raised in this home as a maid, a servant."

"That's barbaric!"

"Normal, for the time." He shook his head. "You need to understand your position. As I've told you before, you live in a privileged age."

"What happened to her?"

"She was taken in, but, never told the truth of who her parents were. Telling her was punishable by death, or so my father demanded at the time. For all she knew, she was just a lowly maid. With no name or claim to the household fortune." He shrugged, it was of no true consequence, not any more. It happened so long ago now. "I am sure you have never once seen this picture before…that you haven't the slightest clue who this woman is, do you?"

Blake had the feeling that she should have known. That for some reason, this person had, in some capacity, meant something to Wilson at one point. "Not at all."

"I thought not." He produced another picture, this one from his wallet. "She was, before her death, both the nanny and the governess of this household."

Which meant, that as a servant she held some rather high authority in the household. Higher, in fact, than Blake would assume ever allowed of a Faunus, half-sister or not. "And you allowed that?"

"Schnee blood is still Schnee blood…" Wilson told her. "Tainted or otherwise."

"…Weiss didn't know any of this…of who this woman was?"

"The Faunus was killed, their grandfather soon after. I let the story of her origin die out with them. Winter and Weiss, they never need to know what their grandfather did. To them, he will always be the kind and loving founder of SDC. The man who built it up from the ground up, and not the racist who used and abused his conquests."

"That's awful liberal, coming from you…"

Wilson lifted a brow at that. "It's true that to me you are an animal. You look it, you act it, and you thrive because of it…so that is what you are. To a man like my father, you'd be lower still, and I think it best you remember that."

The tension in the air was thick, and Blake put her arms around her midriff as if to protect it. This didn't go unnoticed by Wilson, who regarded her with the same sort of ire that he always did. Watching her ears flatten back, though if it was in aggression or fear, he couldn't be sure.

"Faunus are _not_ animals…"

"Bear your teeth at me, I dare you."

She wanted to. She wanted to have a true go at him, but, kept herself still. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Because Weiss wishes it." That was, in fact, Wilson's only reason for anything. Weiss was upset, and that simply wouldn't do. She didn't understand his motivations any more than he understood hers. Weiss was as honest as ever a Schnee could be, as compassionate as what would ever be afforded to her station. "You think me capable of murder, or worse. It doesn't suit my goals, and it doesn't soothe Weiss for you to think that way."

"You'd want to." Blake murmured. She felt that way. Felt like Wilson did want to kill her, even if he never voiced that outright.

"You aren't worth the time, effort, or leading animosity I'd earn from the act. Murder is still murder." Wilson laughed. "Such actions are beneath me." And though he felt that bedding a Faunus was beneath Weiss, she clearly didn't think that way. His grandchildren were going to be Faunus. He was not blind to this. "I'm by no means a stupid man, Blake. I know when I've lost the struggle, but if this continues, Weiss will lose the war. She cannot force the changes she seeks to make, and like it or not, she will not be able to change the way the SDC views Faunus during her reign."

"Weiss believes she can." Though Blake knew, now Weiss was fighting for those things blindly. She might not get much further, but still, Weiss was going to try. Blake would always support that. "That she will."

"Indeed…" Wilson agreed, Weiss did have boiling blood when it came to changing the company. A single minded focus that was not without admiration. Freighting displays of authority being what they were. Still, every figurehead had to make a concession somewhere. Weiss was reaching her current limit, impressive as it was. "Yet, the question on everyone's mind is, to what degree?"

"She's already made amazing advancements." Blake told him sharply. "Though you tried to thwart every single one."

"Thwart or press? Challenge, or encourage?" He lifted some brandy to his lips. "Oh, come now. You do have some measure of intellect, rattling around in that head of yours. You should know the game just as well as I do. Playing devil's advocate is just how it goes."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a racist."

"Speciesism is different than racism." Wilson replied.

"A distinction without a difference!"

"If you're going to accuse me of being something, at least have the right term." In this he was unrepentant, but, he had always carried such a view. "You have cat ears atop your head, you go into heat, you snarl and hiss like an animal…you are, in some capacity, inhuman. You are not called a human female, Blake Belladonna. You are a Faunus, the name derivative from the fauna of old…you are what you are."

"Faunus are still people…no matter _what_ we originate from."

"You fail to see my point…"

"Then make it clear!" Blake shouted. "Enough with the hedging, it's annoying."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Weiss might have been able to usurp a few company policies. She is still young though, and this is where the buck stops. There is a point, I'm sure you understand, where boundaries can be pushed too far. Her grandfather was not the first to keep such dalliances to himself, and he will not be the last. Weiss, knowing nothing of this subdivide of our culture, cannot begin to understand. The two of you do not understand just how below mankind Faunus truly are."

Blake knew, he didn't need to spell it out more than that. Weiss would attract dangerous attention if she pushed too far. Liberal views could be just as dangerous as the conservative ones. Blake had said this many times herself. "They're planning a coup…"

"As of right now, no." Wilson said slowly.

"They've got one in their back pocket…"

Wilson nodded. "As of right now, a human still holds the company. As of right now, the founders remain happy. Imagine what power this company gives Faunus the moment one of your ilk steps into the leadership role…imagine the kind of avoidance that would stem from it. Atlas is, and has always been a very human population..."

"And bigoted…and corrupt...and..." Blake eyed Wilson up and down…if what he was saying about keeping Faunus as mistresses happened to be as true as he claimed… "Very perverse…"

In that at least, Wilson knew Blake agreed wholeheartedly, the disgusted look on her face said so. "The largest demographic of Faunus moved southward to the other territories. I do not wish to see this family undergo another set of strategic terrorist activities. Weiss is too pigheaded to understand that she shares a minority view here in Atlas."

"I will eventually start to show even with baggy clothes." Blake told him. "It'll be more than obvious soon enough."

"As I told you before…humans fancy you creatures. While publicly they may cringe, on the sidelines, they'll only smile and see to their own concubines once more." He leaned forward then. "Keep that brood of yours out of the SDC limelight, and you should be fine…but, understand this…a human must overtake the company. Even your good friend, Coco Adel, knew enough to birth a human child to groom as an heir. You and Weiss should heavily consider doing the same."

"I'm not a human…I never will be human…"

"Then consider future adoption, or, perhaps a donor…the head of this company must remain human. I think you know that just as well as I do…"

"No…" Blake shook her head. "I can't do that to Weiss…I…" Teeth gently gritted, she looked away.

"You, what?" Wilson demanded to know. "If you intend to speak, at least do so concisely."

"When I started fighting for Faunus rights as a little girl, I did so as a Faunus. Things have changed since then. Now, I do so as person. My crusade is over. My family comes first. It's in the very nature of what I am...of _who_ I am. If that makes me an animal, so be it. My priority is Weiss, my children, my social group." In this, Blake could not, would not budge.

"Call it whatever you need. Animalize me anyway way you see fit." She looked him square in the face. "You want my sense of self-worth, fine, you can have it...but you can't have Weiss. You can't force her to squander her own ideals. I won't let you do that to her, protecting her or not...I know you care...but I do too. She'd rather die standing by her ideals, than to give them up to anyone. As her mate, I _have_ to support that. A Faunus will be leading the SDC..."

* * *

Kisses and teeth, passion murmured between the all too familiar phrases. Bitten back gasps, and tiny utterances of what it felt like to lay with another. These were all feelings Ruby was learning to appreciate all too well. Unfortunately, they seemed to coincide with another emotion. Another feeling that was entirely alien, and completely out of her element. A very strange sense of fear.

A clam, yet inwardly panicked state. She schooled her features outwardly, while on the inside, her brain ran amok.

She sighed, shaking her head as she picked up the small child left in her care. Wondering when Sun would come back to her, if he would at all. A deadly mission in the north demanded his attention, and as a working hunter, he couldn't decline. Hordes of Grimm were migrating in from a break in the northern mountains. They were traveling through the crevices southward.

They were heading towards Atlas, and Sun left Zhu with her. At first it was fine, but about a week later, the young monkey Faunus began to act strange.

Feeling anxious, and with no way to contact Sun, Ruby bit her lip worriedly. Squeezing out the wet cloth, she continued to wipe down Zhu's body, trying desperately to break his fever. Zhu fussed at the cool contact on his overheated skin, small noises that Ruby didn't understand falling from the back of his throat. It came again, and again.

"There's gotta be something we can give him." Yang said, pacing back and forth.

"I'm afraid not." Blake murmured. "His body will break the fever up on its own. He just needs to muscle through it."

"It's so high though." Ruby said desperately. She didn't know how to do this. She wanted to be up north as well, but her position at Blake's side still stood. Ruby could fight Grimm tooth and nail, but she didn't know how to do this….how to comfort the inconsolable little boy. "Too high."

"Kids run higher than adults Ruby, it happens." Yang tried to keep positive, but the fever was higher than she thought normal, and so she looked to Blake. "So medicine's out, but what about an ice bath, or rubbing alcohol? Those'll bring his temperature down…"

"This isn't that kind of sickness, Yang." It was stress, plain and simple. Blake had done all she could, but it wasn't enough to appease Zhu. She picked Zhu up and passed him over to Yang. "You're in charge…" She then looked at Ruby. "You…" She inclined her head to the door, indicating she wanted to discuss this well away from little ears. They no sooner closed the door that Blake sighed. "He's not actually sick, Ruby…not like a cold or the flu. This is different…"

"Then, what is wrong with him?"

"Sun isn't here." Blake scratched her head. "Those sounds he's making, he's calling for Sun, Ruby…and he just isn't here."

"I don't understand, why would that cause such a high fever?"

"Remember when I might have mauled you, looking for Weiss? How upset I was, when she couldn't be around?" The Faunus asked. Ruby nodded, and Blake sighed. "It's like that for him right now. He's little though, he doesn't understand. Those are abandonment cries. The best thing we can do is keep him on the hip, and let him work through it…he will eventually, Ruby…but you've got to keep yourself calm. If he smells that you're worried, he'll only be more upset."

"Then what do I do about this?"

"If it were me…" Blake bit her lip. If it were her, what would she do? She shook her head. "I'd stay as relaxed as possible, and ask Yang."

"What?"

"Ruby, you were about his age when you lost your mom. I'm sure you eventually got upset when you couldn't find her…what did your dad do?"

"I don't remember…"

"Then ask Yang…" Blake said.

"What if he really is gone, Blake..." Ruby asked softly. "I should be up there with him! I should have gone with him..."

"We knew this expedition could take weeks, Ruby. He's too far for his scroll to have any reception...but he's fine. you just have to believe that...and you need to get Zhu to believe that too. It'll be fine, Sun will be back soon enough. Trust him, and be here...Zhu needs you."


	25. Chapter 25

Twelve weeks, and Blake took a sigh of relief.

The chances of miscarriage dropped significantly around this time, or so Oobleck told them at her most recent appointment. They could make the news of Blake's pregnancy public knowledge, and would have to soon. She had been gaining a little weight, but she was starting to show. Her three cubs were developing at normal rates, but, that still didn't make her feel any better about the tiny lines starting to form around her belly, and around her hips.

She wouldn't start calling herself fat, but, she was getting stretch marks, and they were bugging her.

Weiss had always been very careful around Blake's midsection. Very few could touch that area without Blake tensing up. Weiss had learned long ago that it came from instinct rather than true discontent. Still, she proceeded with caution as her fingers ran over the lines, and the little bump that had formed.

"It's not so bad…" Weiss said, more to herself than to her wife.

"No, but it will be if this keeps up." Blake said, eyeing the marks critically. "Look at these…"

"I see them." Weiss laughed softly. "You're no less beautiful to me, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know…" Her larger hand fell over Weiss's own.

"Though, it's about time we bought you some maternity clothes." Weiss said then. They'd been putting it off, but Blake couldn't wiggle into most of her slacks anymore. She had started to borrow Yang's. Pretty soon, those wouldn't fit either.

"The press will be all over our spending habits…" Blake said. "I'd rather put it off a little longer."

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll take Velvet and Coco along." Weiss suggested, simply. "You know how Coco is about Velvet's wardrobe."

"Coco's insanity is one of the reasons we don't have to go shopping." Blake said, in hopes of diverting the shopping trip entirely. "I have a whole bag of hand-me-downs that Velvet brought by the last time they visited. I just haven't tried them on yet."

"Any reason why not?"

"Most of them are dresses, and you know how I feel about showing my legs bare in public." Blake told her. "My leggings don't fit well anymore."

"And you didn't think to tell me this, why?"

"Because you can be just as bad as Coco when it comes to buying things." Blake sighed, knowing the price tag on a new wardrobe wouldn't be a few hundred lien at the downtown outlet mall. Not by a longshot. "I don't need top of the line apparel. I really don't want to be paraded around all of the shops right now."

"Yes, well, your obsessive grooming habits aside, Yang and Ruby have no inclination to stare at your bare legs." Weiss slipped her hand up Blake's pant leg, smirking at the smoothness she found there. "You have nothing to be self-conscious about, smooth as silk."

"Except when I can't reach." Blake murmured darkly. "I'm already dreading the day…and my legs won't be the worst of it."

"At that point, sweetheart, I highly doubt you'll care." Weiss said softly. "If for some reason you do, we'll worry about it then."

That wasn't the only thing that bothered Blake, it was her loss in muscle mass too. She used to maintain a very complicated workout regime. One that was actually equal to Yang's. It kept her strong. Strong enough at least, that she could carry Weiss around as if the woman were a feather. Such was not the case anymore, and Blake was sorely starting to miss the core strength she used to have.

Weiss didn't fit as comfortably on her lap anymore, either, and that was another minor rant Blake had. Yang laughed at them whenever their positions reversed, because Blake truly was much taller than Weiss. Although Weiss was no pushover herself, the height difference was always enough to send their friends into a fit of snickers.

"You're tired…" Weiss said, though it was merely a statement of fact.

"I've just had a lot on my mind…"

"Oh?"

Blake nodded, but she promised Wilson she wouldn't say anything. The best she could do was answer vary vaguely. "I've always had this image of what it was like to grow up as a Schnee. You've talked about it a little bit, but there was never a time that I truly envied any of your stories. Hearing what your father had to say, I guess I'm just a little nervous about the future."

"The good kind, or the bad kind?"

"Neither. Weiss, please don't fight with him." Blake sighed, her voice soft. "I believe I understand why he thinks the way he does. We won't ever see eye to eye, but, talking with him affirmed something to me that I'd forgotten about."

"Can you at least tell me what that is?"

Golden eyes slipped closed. Would it really be so bad to admit that much? Probably not. "He and I sit on dangerous ends of ideology. We're both extreme enough that we'd do some pretty unforgiveable things. We'd both be willing to go so far as to bend our own sense of morality. I know to most people, that might not mean anything...but for a man like your father, it means everything…"

"Now you're making me curious." Weiss said.

Opening her eyes, Blake looked into those stunning blue eyes. "Being with you makes it easy to forget just how far I've gone. How many things I've done that were inherently wrong. It blurs the lines, and I realize, I'm probably just as questionable as he is, even if it is in different ways."

"Well, they do say that women seek spouses that remind them of their father." Weiss said, recalling one of the old texts she was forced to read for cultural studies.

"Then we should pray for sons…" Blake quipped. Slender fingers pinched her ass for that remark, causing Blake to purr and squirm around, trying to elicit another reaction. "Is that a no?"

"I'm not sure." Weiss said. "Men are seen more favorably in positions of power. Women are known to hold more longevity in their respective fields than their male counterparts. In all honesty though, do you have such a preference?" Weiss asked offhandedly.

Blake cocked her head to the side, thinking about that with a mild frown of contemplation. "Hmm, well girls would be easier, considering." It was an interesting thing to ponder, even if chances were good that not all would be the same. "I'm more concerned with their personalities. It'd be a comfort to me, I think, if they were slightly more willing to be submissive…a beta or…on the extreme end of submission, an omega."

"Really?" It surprised Weiss, but Blake nodded anyway.

"Yes, mostly because they'd fit in well with almost anyone. They wouldn't be inclined to start fights. Then again, dominance is an alpha's desire." Blake said, still lost in her careful musings. "They would have the desire to run the company. Where non-confrontational Faunus wouldn't want anything to do with leadership at all, that's an alpha's place."

Human crying finally pierced through the corridor. Zhu's last stand of the night by the sounds of it. He'd taken to screaming fits right before bedtime. Blake flattened her ears back in an attempt to preserve her hearing. The sounds of scampering coming towards the living room made them look towards the door. Zhu came pummeling in, Yang hot on his heels as he made for the bookcase, and then the chandler. He hooted low at Yang, dropping his night shirt on her head, and puffing out his chest.

"Having some trouble?" Blake said with an upraised eyebrow.

"Just get him down." Yang huffed breathlessly as Ruby came stumbling in, her pajamas askew. She was trailing crumpled rose petals behind her, as she looked to the troublesome little boy.

"Well, Sun will be glad at least." Ruby observed. "Zhu's finally got the hang of his tail."

"Did you hit your head when you fell off the second story balcony?" Yang asked with mild aggravation.

"Yes, actually." Ruby said, though it hadn't hurt, it had slowed her down. It was rather disorienting when her face met marble. There was also a convincing argument to be made about why small children shouldn't have their aura activated so young. It made Zhu fearless, and caused Ruby to panic. "Come on Zhu, it's time for bed."

He hooted at them low in his belly, shaking his pajamas off of his legs. The garment fell onto the floor, leaving only the band on his arm, and his training pants. He then curled into the warm light. His shadow swinging side to side as he rattled the long chain. It barely held the fixture in place. Ruby was already getting ready to launch herself at him for another attempt at catching the boy, when Yang stopped her.

"Come on, Blake." Yang begged. "A little help?"

Blake patted the side of her leg. "Zhu, enough now. Come down here." He flicked his tail at her, thinking about puffing his chest out at her too, before another firm smack to her thigh summoned him. "Zhu!" Slowly, he let himself slip down, landing on the sofa before crawling into Blake's lap. The sisters both gave Blake a rather murderous look, but the Faunus shrugged. "He knows who's in charge around here…Zhu, go on, it's bedtime."

"No."

"Zhu."

"No."

"Zhu, bed!"

Playing with his tail, he seemed to consider Blake's ire. Every inch of his being told him not to test her, and demurely he made his way over to Ruby. She scooped him up along with his discarded clothing. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief as she bid everyone a goodnight. Yang flopped herself across the floor in front of the fireplace.

"You two can get a little forceful with him." Blake said as she comforted herself with the fingers idly scratching at the back of her neck.

"Forceful…yeah…try catching him." Yang groused. "And I thought Ruby was a terror…you make it look so damn easy."

"He's below me in station, and knows it's dangerous not to listen to me." Blake said, recalling a few times her own father had let her have it for dangerous or disruptive displays. Aggression was part of the Faunus way, and all Faunus intuitively knew this. "Honestly though, a spank on the butt every now and then won't hurt him."

"I don't believe in spankings, never have…never will."

"Then Zhu's just going to keep giving the two of you trouble."

"Yatsuhashi told me the same thing."

Weiss paused her ministrations, peering over Blake's form, and over to the blonde on the floor. "You've been texting him a lot recently. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine."

The couple doubted this, but it was Blake who voiced concern. "You've been acting out of sorts, lately."

"My life's kind of ass-backwards right now."

"Or maybe, it's just starting to fall into place." Weiss suggested.

"Well, if that's the case, I really don't like where it's falling." Yang told them as she sat up. "I'm going to bed…"

* * *

Coco Adel was many things, but a saint she was not.

She peered up from her desk with a glare, rubbing her eyes as if to dissuade her brain from shutting down on her. She could have sworn she saw two small ears perking up from the other end of the desk, and if that was the case, someone was outright avoiding bedtime. She sighed when they popped up again, the dark little tipped ears could only belong to one girl in particular.

"Sienna…" Coco sighed with exasperation as the diminutive Faunus peeked around the corner. "It's late, what are you doing up?"

Blanket in one hand, one of her soft toys in the other, she made her way towards her mother. A tiny little yawn slipping out as she finally found her parent. Coco was her favorite to lay on, and she wasted no time snuggling into the warmth of her mother's firm hold. Coco dimmed the light and pulled off her shades before going back to work. She was an old hand at this now, wrapping the security blanket more firmly around the snoozing little girl with little rabbit ears.

"Mom, Sienna snuck out of…never mind…"

"The whole damn house is up, isn't it?" Coco asked her eldest, rubbing her eyes in a fit in aggravation.

"Dad's passed out on the floor with Buttercup."

"That idiot…" Coco rolled her eyes. Fox had a bad habit of falling asleep to movies, and if Buttercup was the only one with him… "Where are the others?"

"With Velvey…" The little girl said, referring to the nickname she'd given to her other female parent to avoid confusion.

Coco could already feel the headache coming on. There was no way she'd have her bed to herself with the family scattered around the house like dominoes. "And why are you awake at…two in the morning?"

She didn't answer and instead looked at the floor. Her modesty getting the better of her. She'd sooner say nothing at all and get yelled at, rather than admit to anything that might make her seem weak. That false bravado was inherited from Coco directly. The little girl would never admit it, but she was so used to being with her brothers and sisters that being alone at night scared her.

Coco rolled her eyes. It was always something, wasn't it? "Go lay in my bed with everyone else, I'll be there in a little bit."

The small girl nodded, doing as she was told, but she was more perceptive than her younger siblings. She knew how her mother felt about her bedroom being overrun in the middle of the night. It didn't matter if she was asleep or not. It was a bribe, nothing more, nothing less. A tactless attempt to buy more time at hunching over that desk, and whatever she was looking at.

Coco knew that her alibi was paper thin as well, and the moment Fox or Velvet woke up, they'd be charging into the small study with concern plastered all over their faces…but now was not the time to be worried about that.

The Grimm attacks were getting worse on all fronts, something expected, but never prepared for enough. It wasn't for a lack of trying. Rather, it was that one could never be prepared enough for oncoming invasions. Coco glanced over to her purse. It sat on the wall in a glass mounted case. She half considered outfitting herself and going north to stick a few bullets into the beasts herself, but she knew better.

Instead, she called Weiss.

"Schnee here…" The tired bark came from the transmission.

"Two of my ships have been taken down by large, aquatic Grimm. Supplies are going to be running late."

"How late?"

"Several days…"

"And the deficit?"

It was a good question, but one Coco knew Weiss didn't want the answer for. "A couple hundred thousand, on the two ships alone. The orders were to abandon the ships, all of the cargo was abandoned along with it."

"And the casualties?"

"Thirty injured, of those, only five of them remain in critical condition. There have been no deaths as of yet, but…" Coco trailed off. "It's the best case we could hope for, truly, but even so."

"Even so…" Weiss agreed, now sounding wide awake as her video feed turned on. "Sun went up as soon as he heard about the problem/ I was under the assumption that Grimm were only growing in numbers in the north."

"Down in Vale too." Coco corrected. "I booked a flight out to Vale's southern end just the other day, and then booked the fastest boat out east. The boat tickets were canceled due to rough waters. I'm starting to suspect it's not the weather conditions they're afraid of."

"I'll agree with you there."

"Vale seems to be under control." Coco said. "The north doesn't seem to have the same stabilizing power."

"It never does." Weiss sighed. "We train the bulk of students for the military, very few become hunters."

"I blame Ironwood for that." Coco chided offhandedly. Her daughter fussed around when Coco turned the light on a little more brightly. Rummaging through her desk, she pulled out the reports she had gotten. "Our stocks will plummet if this keeps up."

"I was thinking that." Weiss said thoughtfully, tenting her fingers. "I've deployed all available SDC hunters to fortify what property we still own. However, there's plenty we do not, and I'm starting to think it's about time we send some real firepower northward."

Weiss was ever the mastermind. Her hair was down, and covered in her bathrobe, now sitting in the confines of her home office. She didn't look it, but there was a reason she sat as the head of the SDC. Yang was with her, but only barely as she propped herself on one of the armchairs in the back corner. Blake was bustling about the room, her nocturnal abilities serving her well at the late hour. She set a cup of warm liquid in front of Weiss, before doing the same for Yang…though the latter needed a bit more coaxing to drink it.

Coco observed these actions with some small hint of comfort. It meant she wasn't the only one willing to put down money where her mouth was. In these situations, money and hunters held all of the power. "You know, if you ask Pyrrha to go, that pulls both of our sponsorships from the battle rosters."

"I don't think we have a choice." Weiss said darkly. "Ren and Nora won't even hesitate to follow her. We need her strength now more than ever. Pyrrha's one of the few suited to combat in tight areas. I'm thinking about going as well."

This, however, was the wrong thing to say, as Blake fumed. _"_ _YOU'RE WHAT!?"_


	26. Chapter 26

Blake paced back and forth like a predator, her movements smooth as her ears twitched. She was set on high alert.

Blake didn't argue with Weiss often, but when they did decide to have a true and proper argument, it was always something to behold. The shouting had followed them out of the office, through the halls, and upstairs into the bedroom, the door nearly slamming shut on Yang's nose. The commotion had even roused Ruby, who looked out of her own sitting room door. She went back to bed, realizing it wasn't a Grimm terrorizing the house.

Though they were now in a place that usually calmed Blake's nerves, her edgy demands were still being brushed off, which led her to become even more irate. Their shouting had subsided, but the war reached a whole new level. "No, absolutely not. I forbid it. You are in- _Weiss_ , just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Weiss ignored the mutterings of the cat Faunus in question, more focused on her bindings as she readied for battle. "Preparing."

"Weiss, I said no."

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion in this matter."

"Well, you're going to get it."

"This isn't up for discussion."

"Damn right it's not. You are not going up there to fight in this…in this…" Blake shook her head. "You are _not_ going."

Weiss just sighed. "I know you don't like this, but I have to go. I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do." Blake argued. "Send Yang…send Ruby. She wants to be up there. She lives for this kind of fighting. You don't have to do this."

"Coco's going." Weiss replied steadily. "It makes sense for the two of use to be leading teams. Any repercussions should fall onto our shoulders." It was her calm, unwavering stance that was probably pissing Blake off the most. "We've got a good strategy planned out."

"Velvet's probably shitting a brick!" Blake protested. "Weiss, you _can't_ do this."

"I can, and I will. If those Grimm get down into the mines…or worse yet, if they can't be stopped as they come in from the north..." Weiss didn't dare think of what might happen. The damage would be incalculable. "Atlas is going to be in trouble."

"I don't care. What about you? Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Blake asked, rattling her brain for a way to knock it through her wife's thick skill. Weiss couldn't fight Grimm anymore. It wasn't only that Blake didn't want her to, Weiss physically couldn't.

"Sharp as a tact."

"You have a bad back." Blake growled deeply.

"I have eight five percent mobility."

"Weiss, in case you've forgotten, your spine was severed in half. If it hadn't been for your aura…" Blake chewed on her lip, she wasn't going to allow this. Weiss could get away with many things, but Grimm fighting wasn't one of them. Not anymore. "You're lucky to have survived, and you know what Ozpin told you. You cannot, under any circumstance, go looking to fight creatures of Grimm anymore."

"Two hundred, forty seven…" Weiss coined slowly. "Do you know the significance of that number?"

"I don't want to." Blake refuted. "And you're not going to add to it."

It was the death toll. Sun called rarely, but when he did, he informed them that the situation in the north had grown dire. There were several new kinds of Grimm, and though they'd been slowing them down, killing them proved to be a difficult task. One Sun vowed to take care of, but Weiss decided it was time to call in some more muscle. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were more than happy to come up.

Jaune was going to be staying at the mansion with the children for added protection. By the sounds of it, Coco and Yatsuhashi were going north as well, leaving Velvet and Fox safely behind as well.

While Velvet might be inclined to listen to Coco's demands, Blake was not inclined to do the same when it came to Weiss. She took Weiss and pinned her to the bed, her instincts screaming at her to make Weiss obey…to keep Weiss safe…protecting her mate was such a deeply ingrained byproduct of who she was. The very thought of Weiss going up north alone provoked a sense of irrationality.

Frenzied and without direction. "You are _not_ leaving, do you understand me? It's a death trap up there, and I can't let you go."

"Blake..."

" _No_ _Weiss!_ " Blake growled, her teeth bared, tears at the edges of her eyes, ears down flat. _"Just no. That's final."_

And then there was crying. Weiss hated the crying. She rolled her eyes as several droplets plopped down, landing on the combat bindings she'd already wrapped around herself. The smatterings of those emotions made Weiss sigh. She could force her hand in the matter, but that would result in a fight she just couldn't justify. The growling she could deal with…but, the crying?

It was one step away from forcing Blake into aggressiveness…forcing her to act on her most primal, basic urge to protect what was hers…and doing that, would ultimately hurt Blake. She hated being driven to that point, where fear implored her to act. Now was not the time to temp Blake's ire. It wasn't good for anyone, most certainly not while Blake was pregnant…and even if she wasn't…nothing good came from tears.

"If I stay here, I'm going to have to send Ruby and Yang." Weiss murmured, trying to soothe Blake as she pulled one of her wrists from that iron grip. "I didn't want to leave this house so under fortified." But it seemed as if Blake didn't care about that, already burying herself in her wife's arms, another sob causing her to shiver.

She clung into those bindings, her nails snagging the fabric in desperation. A half strangled growl in protest flooding under the weight of her tears.

"Okay...okay, you win." Weiss promised…even though she was cursing herself inwardly the entire time. "I'll call Coco, we'll figure something out…"

* * *

They did, eventually, come up with a new plan…several new ones, in fact. At the time, Weiss and Coco refused to tell their spouses what they'd decided. They couldn't afford any more changes. It wasn't until everyone was at the Schnee family manor, that Coco and Weiss were finally ready to explain what was happening to everyone.

"Geeze, you weren't kidding, were you?" Coco said as she eyed Blake with equal measures of amusement and pity.

"As you can see, my hands are tied." Weiss admitted, giving her wife a sideways glance. Those Golden eyes were eyeing her like a hawk, her left ear flicking skittishly. "I'd leave if I could…but…"

 _"_ _Weiss, no..."_ It was a half strangled cry of protest.

"See what I mean?" Weiss rolled her eyes as Blake wrapped her arms around her, nose buried into long white tresses.

"You really did a number there…" Coco laughed, only to be on the receiving end up a very upset growl that morphed into a sniffle.

"She's been like this since yesterday." Weiss lamented. "I know it puts you at a disadvantage, but, if I leave her alone right now, she'd going to loose it."

"It's to be expected when a Faunus is expecting." Coco relented with a knowing little smirk. "I understand, trust me." Coco had been on the receiving end of a similar argument, but Velvet was a much more passive by nature. Where Blake had to maintain some level of control in her relationship, Velvet was much more inclined to bend to her mate's assurance and willpower. "I've already decided on contingency plan three. Fox, you'll have to come with me. Yatsuhashi, you'll stay here and keep an eye on Velvet."

"What?" Velvet perked up in defense. "Coco, no. Not both of you."

"It can't be helped." Coco shrugged, used to changing plans on the fly. She gave her lover a cocky little smirk. "It'll be fine, you've got the big guy to watch over you…just like old times, right Yatsu?"

"Just like old times." He assured in his deep voice. He rested his hand on Velvet's shoulder. "Your family has my blade, and my loyalty."

"Then see? Nothing to worry about…"

"Except for you." Velvet said, her voice worried. "Coco, you promised to be careful…and Fox…" She looked over to her male mate in exasperation. "The two of you are suicidal maniacs on missions." She looked up to Yatsuhashi. "You were supposed to go and keep Coco out of trouble."

Yatsuhashi shrugged, but he slung his arms around Velvet, trying to comfort her in the best way he knew how. "Coco has never chosen a path that has taken you astray. Have faith in her, Velvet, just as I do."

"I do have faith…" She gave Coco a pleading glance. "Faith that she going to shoot up everything in sight. You know how she is with that gun…"

"You know me so well." Coco grinned.

"That's not helping..." Velvet pled. "Coco, please, don't go doing anything stupid. This isn't like the Grimm attacks along the Vale coast."

"She's no worse than Pyrrha." Jaune said, already resigning himself to staying behind. He was used to this practice by now. "Or Nora. Ren, please keep Nora from...well, being Nora."

"I will do my utmost." Ren assured.

"We shouldn't let them do this." Blake said, still keeping her arms around Weiss for safe keeping. "You're all crazy. Someone do something..."

"If we're crazy, we're good to go then." Nora said with a smirk.

"Easy for you to say..." Velvet murmured. "Fox, tell her!"

"Actually...I agree." He said smoothly. "We discussed my involvement beforehand. It's our best chance."

Coco wasn't going to change her mind, her focus was the mission at hand. "If my team is going down into the mines and sewers to secure the passages into Atlas, I need frontline combat fighters. Ruby will have to come with me since she knows the way around." She looked over to the towering man. "Yatsu would bring everything down from around us. Fox has concussive blasts. His controlled fighting style makes him more suited to this."

"Yeah, got a point there. Sun will be meting us at the northeastern entry point." Yang said, geared up and ready to go. "Or at least, he's supposed to be."

"Change of plans for you too, blondie." Coco said. "You're staying here, Yang."

"I'm what?" Yang said, looking over to Weiss, who nodded.

"Our fallback plan." Weiss said offhandedly. "I don't agree with it personally, but, I'm not in charge of this mission anymore. Not if I'm staying here. Coco forced my hand about you, when I agreed to stay behind."

"Why?"

Weiss shrugged. "She doesn't think I can provide enough protection to her family."

"You can't. We have too many children staying under this roof." Coco explained, her mind always several steps ahead. "You're the one in charge of SDC security personnel, Yang. It makes sense to keep you here." She flipped open her scroll laying out the new battle plan. "Neptune and Sun are staying north with the interfering freelance hunters. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Fox, and myself will make a six man squadron. Starting here at the basement floor of the SDC and working our way up. We'll take out any nesting Grimm, and meet up with the others. Once the threat in the north is stabilized, we'll form two four man teams with Sun and Neptune to traverse our way back down, clearing the tunnels of any escaping Grimm."

Jaune frowned. "I shouldn't have to say this…"

"I'll be careful." Pyrrha promised.

"That goes double for you squirt…" Yang said between gritted teeth as she ruffled Ruby's hair. "No heroics…"

"I'll be fine Yang." Ruby sighed, as she passed Zhu off to Blake. Though, her next words were aimed at Yang. "Look after them…"

"You watch your own back…" Yang scolded. "And theirs. Don't you be worrying about the other stuff. Any Grimm gets down this far, I'll blast their damn face off."

Nora and Ren shared a look, but it was Nora who spoke. "I really hate to break up this little love fest, but it'll take ten hours to get out of the city on foot…"

"That's our cue…" Coco said as she pulled Velvet into a hug. "We got this, babe. Honest."

Velvet still didn't believe that. She gave Fox a hug in goodbye as well. "Don't you dare get reckless, Fox." She begged. "You need to come back to me in one piece…both of you."

* * *

The afternoon passed by in slow agony, and the evening went by much the same.

It was made worse when an call of absolute distress rang out as Zhu cried late into the night.

Blake and Weiss had taken turns pacing up and down the call with him. It was to no avail, he continued to fuss about. He was just getting used to Ruby, and now she was gone too. Sleeping was out of the question, late night snacks were ignored. Whenever Weiss put him down, he tried to climb up one of their legs, and cried some more. It seemed like nothing would work. They were close to waking Yang for help...that maybe, just maybe...Zhu would favor her better.

Weiss passed him over to Blake when he reached for her, but after a searching sniff, he realized that she didn't have what he wanted. He stopped screaming, but the sobbing didn't ebb. It was only a matter of time until he started up again. The last person that they wanted to see was walking down the hall at this point.

"This is becoming ridiculous." Wilson half ranted, having been bothered by the commotion for long enough.

"Father, please, we've got the matter taken care of." Weiss said, trying to appease him.

"Clearly, you do not." He eyed Blake up and down before sighing. "And with this incompetence, it's no wonder why…"

"Ruby's been sent out to deal with the Grimm infestation. I don't think Zhu likes being left alone here with us." Weiss explained. "His father has been gone a long time. He's never been away from him for this long."

"The plight of any child." Wilson said smoothly. "I left you often for business. That does not excuse this racket. Give him to me."

"I'd really rather not." Blake said, not sure she trusted him with the young Faunus male.

"That was not a request." He bristled. "You're perpetuating this squalling." He saw the change in golden eyes, protective, and it made him roll his own. "This is becoming ludicrous."

"It can't possibly get any worse." Weiss sighed. "Let him try…"

So Blake did, reluctantly. Wilson cradled the boy as one might a ball. Zhu fussed a little longer before a deep tuneless humming reached his ears and he began to quiet. His long tail wrapped around Wilson's wrist. The man plucked the appendage off as he looked at the little creature he carried. Zhu, quite unsure what to make of this new person holding him, sniffed the air, his eyes still wide in wonderment.

Wilson said nothing as Zhu made a few noise before settling down completely.

"How in the world did you manage that…" Weiss murmured, almost in shock.

"I managed to raise you, didn't I?" Wilson asked before he looked down, none too pleased about the fur sure to collect on his coat.

"We tried that." Weiss sighed. "He just screamed more."

"It's not the attempt, Weiss, it's the mentality with which you enact it." Wilson said sternly, softening his voice, even if not his contempt. "And as for you, you little hellion, you'll be coming with me if that's what it takes to keep you quiet."

"Watch it." Blake groused.

"Father please…" Weiss warned. "He understands what you're saying."

"He understands more than that, I'm sure." Wilson replied, giving the small boy a crucial eye. He strode over to the mantle, brandy glass in his free hand, and the bottle tucked under his free arm. Then in a juggling act that had to have been well practiced, he managed to pluck the stock reports between two fingers, before going to settle himself down in one of the plush leather armchairs he favored. "There now, this is how a respectable evening with a petulant toddler should go."

"If that's petulance, you don't want to see what he's done to the living room lighting fixtures." Weiss voiced, rather dumbly at that, still trying to gather her wits about her.

"Such disorder should be expected." His blue eyes peered over the paper in his hands. "Weiss, you are about to embark on a journey you are sorely ill-prepared for. You might think that you're ready. Yet, that mere thought alone indicates how wrong you are. No parent withstands the trials of their own child unscathed, and you assume you're to raising three. I dare not guess at the complications you're sure to face."

Zhu sat up in Wilson's lap, and quietly slid to the floor, playing with a bit of crumpled up paper he'd colored on hours ago. "Leave him to play." Wilson said when he saw Blake move. "Take to some reading and stay quiet. He'll tucker himself out on his own."

Weiss, of course, was used to her father's strange explanations. She knew not to ask about things he wouldn't say. Icy eyes could see though, clear as crystal, his well-practiced movements. His sturdy unwavering actions as he poured and sipped his beverage of choice. As if he'd done this all of his life. Blake, on the other hand, had never looked so perplexed in all of the time Weiss had known her.

They each cracked open a one of their favorite books tentatively, as if doing so would provoke more screaming. It didn't. Instead they were met with some manner of peace.

Not long after that, Zhu curled up on the floor right by the fireplace. Calling out a few more times for his father, sadly realizing Sun wouldn't come. His own low hooting was what lulled him off to sleep. Blake, in the interim, had also passed out from pure exhaustion. The elder Schnee didn't miss the way Blake curled into Weiss, or the way her hands clung to the fabric of his daughter's shirt, as if Weiss might sneak away at any moment.

He folded the paper in his hands and sighed, flinging a blanket over them before walking out, and clicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Sorry for the last chapter cliffy, it was one of those split chapters again and I wanted to remedy that. Anyway, shout out to all of you newcomers, and to the folks that have stuck around this long. It's great to see the responses, and the continued support. I've got some fun planned for the next batch of chapters as we detour to enjoy the supporting cast. The forecast for the next ten chapters calls for more pregnancy woes, and general slices of life. I don't plan to write a lot of fight scenes, but in a short time, we'll be seeing some of the Grimm invasion. Finally those of you who've been clinging onto the Ruby/Sun and Yang side arcs, hold on tight...the next ten chapters in regards to them gets just a little bumpy.

Anyway, this is just an auxiliary post to fix the cliffy. Your usual Wednesday fare will be coming up on the 16th, as expected.


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't know how you do this, Ruby." Nora said, plugging her nose. "This place reeks something foul."

"This wall is right next to the uppermost sewers." Ruby said, leading them down a shorter route than what had been planned. "You're smelling partly that, and partly sulfuric acid."

"And, why, might I ask, would we be smelling that?" Pyrrha asked, never having gone down below Atlas before.

"This is all lava rock. There's a bunch of underground volcanoes here. It's one of the reasons it has so many dust mines in the first place." Ruby said, used to the smell by now. It didn't even phase her. "About two hundred feet below us, there's actually a lava pool. I think the SDC taps into it…something about melting down unused crystals and dust."

"You don't sound very sure of that." Coco replied, wishing Ruby was more competent when it came to general science.

"I'm a huntress." Ruby shrugged, not letting Coco's quip bother her. "Knowing that kind of stuff is something Weiss worries about. Not me. I just slay Grimm and visit the towns." She punctuated that statement by killing another small bug Grimm that had passed by. It was harmless alone, but they had a nasty habit of chewing on metals like copper piping.

"So what do you expect to find down here?" This came from Ren, who saw no signs of large Grimm at all.

"Probably nothing." Ruby said as she examined all of the small crevices as she passed them by. "The kind of Grimm that make homes down here, aren't the kind to play nice with people. Grimm don't really populate these kinds of places unless somethings wrong."

"Doesn't explain the rotting Ursa back that way." Nora cringed, recalling the slowly fading corpse. "Something had to have hurt it."

"Nothing down here did something like that, Nora." Ruby murmured, her voice uneasy. "It's one that straggled in from the north, only question is, was it a hunter who maimed it…or…"

"A bigger Grimm…" Ren supplied.

"Best be on our toes." Pyrrha sighed, wishing she had the same kind of night vision a Faunus had.

"If Grimm rarely come down here, why are there so many bones?" Fox asked, kicking another dead rat aside before someone tripped on it.

"I don't really think about it." Ruby told him, sending a glance over her shoulder. "Sometimes, it's better if you don't. A lot of ways your mind can go wrong. If think about that kind of thing, you're a goner."

"Ruby…" Pyrrha murmured, not liking that dark undercurrent in the youngest woman's tone. There was something so final about it.

"You guys need to remember, I spend most of my life in these places now. The solitude gets to you if you let it. We've all heard the rumors of how Grimm are made in the first place." Ruby didn't believe them, but there were no small handfuls of horror stories that could keep a person up at night. She laughed then, seeing the disturbed looks on her friend's faces in the lamplight. "Wow, come on guys. What are you, academy first years? You really need to lighten up."

"That's hard to do, given the situation." Fox attested.

"It's because of the situation, we need to have a little fun. Relax a bit." Ruby said, giving him an amused look. "There's nothing down here, just bug Grimm and an occasional arachnid to step on."

"I hate spiders…" Pyrrha sighed with resignation. "Especially spider Grimm, or anything else with eight legs."

"Don't like the squish of the carapace, Pyrrha?" Coco chuckled when the redhead muttered something nearly profane under her breath.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Coco. She just hates anything that makes a crunching sound when she kills it." Nora laughed. "Sends skitters right up her spine." Pyrrha shrieked as Nora's fingers mimicked that of a bug, sending a few of the team into giggles. Pyrrha sent Nora into a wall by accident. "Ow." Nora coughed, soot and ash tumbling out of her mouth.

"Ew, ew!" Pyrrha scratched her back to get rid of the feeling, sending her comrade a murderous look. "You know I hate those little vermin."

"Seem to love you, though." Ren sighed, Picking Nora up off the floor. "Come on, Nora…don't try to scare her, she's jumpy enough as it is."

"Forgive me for disliking dark, wet places." Pyrrha sighed. "They've never served me well."

"Either way, can you try _not_ to dismantle the passages around here?" Ruby asked as they got going again. "I really want to be able to backtrack if we have to...there's a long walk ahead."

* * *

The sound of swords clashing rang out in the personalized Schnee arena. "Good, again."

The blond haired girls nodded, standing across from Weiss, swords at the ready as they prepared another set of strikes. Together they worked trying to push Weiss back, but it was to no avail as the skilled fencer stood her ground against the girls in training. Another clash of metal rang out, the screeching of regular fencing swords bending and skidding against each other.

Then, the match stopped, the girls collapsing after hours of the hard regime.

"They're not half bad, Jaune." Weiss said, removing her mask from her face. With care, she released her hair from the tight ponytail she'd placed it in. "As a rule, they could both use work when it comes to footing. That said, they're ready for beginner bracket competitions."

"So soon?"

"Starting early is the key. There aren't many competitors in the three to five age bracket. They'd probably rank top thirty on an international level. That's less impressive than it sounds numerically. Hardly something to sneeze at over all, though." It wasn't terrible by a long shot, but, they could do better, and Weiss knew it. She turned to the girls. "Good job ladies, three more matches against yourselves, then you can stop."

"Yes ma'am." They agreed, quickly getting into stance as Weiss exited the arena.

She took a cool, moistened towel from the rack, her voice lowering so as not to be heard by the younger ears in the room. "I'm surprised Pyrrha let them take up fencing."

"It was the bribe she made to keep them out of the apprentice program." Jaune sighed a bit. "They really wanted to fast track to being huntresses. She figures if she can at least keep them out of the academies until Sanctum, she has a fighting chance of diverting their attention to other things."

"So, she's got them training for the battle of aristocracy instead." Weiss smiled at the absurdity of it all. "Well, if anything, fencing is a highly prized Olympiad sport Remnant wide. Not as cut throat as arena fighting, either. They've got a chance on the professional stage if they stick to it."

"Pretty big if."

"Jaune, forgive me for prying, but if I may play devil's advocate? Assuming they do reach academy age and they want to attend, what's Pyrrha going to say about it?"

"Pyrrha promised she'd cave. If that was what they decided they wanted to do. She would let them try to make Sanctum." Jaune said slowly, still not sure how he felt about it himself. As a father, he worried. "They're pretty sure, and she's dreading it."

Weiss nodded. "You know, Jaune, you don't have to send them away to school. It's what our parents did for us, but we're all formally trained. The schools are rudimentary, but out in the field, it's the people you know that matters most. We could train them ourselves. there's enough of us, yourself included."

Jaune smirked. "I know what you're trying to say, but, Ruby was a prodigy. It's different for them."

"Qrow took the time." Weiss said more confidently. "The way Ruby tells it, she was failing her way through Signal. Then, Qrow tutored her personally. Learn from your own example, Jaune. If they want to be huntresses, you'll be hard pressed to stop them." She watched the girls at practice, her keen eye observing every flaw and mistake. "Knocking them around might not be such a bad idea. Give them a taste of the kind of combat they'd have to be suited to."

"Pyrrha doesn't want me to encourage it." Jaune said. "She doesn't want them fighting Grimm, and…" He looked away. "The more dangerous it gets, the more I'm inclined to agree."

"Then you need to step it up. Pull off the kid gloves, activate their semblances. Knock those girls flat on their behinds." Weiss said proactively. "Drill them till they fall, then drill them harder. They should be collapsing into their beds every night sore and tired. Knowing they'll be facing the same thing the next day."

"That sounds…kind of harsh…they're only three."

"Almost four."

"They're still so young."

"Fighting Grimm _is_ harsh, Jaune. It's not a job, it's a lifestyle." Weiss told him. "You're looking at this the wrong way. They're almost four. That means you have eight years left to give them a running start. It sounds like a long time, but it's really not. If they really do make Sanctum, at thirteen, they'll be out of the house."

"We live close by."

"Granting you that, then, let's continue." Weiss allotted. "If they're anything like Ruby, at fifteen, they'll be young teenagers living in an adult's world. I don't know if you realize this or not, but Ruby sent the precedent. Beacon's been taking students as young as fifteen for years now. If they can make the cut, they get in. It's a regular thing now."

"Oh, man, damn it..." The blonde sighed. "When you put it that way...it's hard to argue. I just don't want them growing up too fast."

"As huntresses, they're going to. The best thing you can do is meet those dreams head on. Give it to them raw. If it doesn't dissuade them, then at least you'll know they'll be entering Sanctum prepared. If it does manage to change their minds, then you know they weren't fit to be huntresses in the first place."

Jaune took an unsteady breath. "I don't know about that. I've been meaning to ask you though, do you miss being out there...in the field?"

Weiss nodded. "I do. Every single day."

"Yeah." He sighed softly. "Me too."

Weiss turned her attention back to Jaune's daughters. "Their teacher seems the type to coddle them. Plenty of untapped potential squandered behind kid gloves." Weiss said, feeling as though it was a shame. They were skilled, and she didn't dole out that praise lightly. "If you want me to, I'll shatter their fundamental understanding of fencing from the ground up."

"Is that really such a good idea?"

"As Olympian fencers, or as huntresses?" Weiss asked him with a shrug. "The skillset could be applied to both. I'll have them mastering the basics in no time. Drill that in, and if they really want, I'll help them mold that talent into something worthwhile. When I'm through, that little swordplay of theirs won't be play anymore. All you need to do, is say the word."

"I'll think about it." Jaune said uneasily. "It might not be such a bad idea."

* * *

The amount of laundry children generated seemed insurmountable. Multiply that by Velvet's brood, and the entire laundry room was wall to ceiling in clothes. Blake had shooed the maids away, telling them not to worry about the influx of work that unwittingly dumped itself all over the household. They had enough cleaning to do, without worrying about all of the added destruction caused by the laundry hamper.

Blake and Velvet didn't mind the task anyway. It had long since become a form of bonding for them. It helped of course, that Blake was allowed to scent mark the children's clothes, coining them as kin. Further establishing her bond with them as an extended, but welcome relative.

They'd taken several baskets to the main room so that they could watch the children play while they worked. Sorting and folding the clothes just as they used to do in Beacon, on slow Saturday afternoons. Blake tossed another wayward sock in with the growing pile of misfits.

"That man..." It seemed never-ending as Velvet shook her head at the sight in front of her. "I just don't know what to think of him. He better not be feeding her any anti-semantic garbage."

Blake looked up, seeing Coco's eldest, Jade. She was playing a game of backgammon with Wilson. For all that Blake thought him to be an asshole, which she did, he was actually quite involved with young people. "Even if he is corrupting her, you'll never know."

"Well I don't like it." Velvet sighed. "I don't understand why Weiss lets him have run of the main house. Coco's parents moved out when Fox and I moved in…and they actually approve of our relationship, more or less. It confuses them, but I've never felt uncomfortable leaving my children with them unsupervised."

"Weiss has her reasons. Simply, work that needs to get done." Blake explained as Bruno found his way into her lap. Folding clothes becoming that much harder as a result. "I don't like him either, Velvet. I don't agree with most of the things that comes out of his mouth, but it's good for Weiss I think."

"How so?"

"He spends long stretches of time in the main house. It proves that he at least tolerates my existence. That's better than I'd ever thought possible before the wedding."

"And, how does he feel in regards to the litter?"

"If they were human, he would be elated." Blake said, having gotten that impression. "However, I'm not sure that he's entirely unhappy. He might come across that way, but, then he does these little things that surprise me."

"Wishful thinking, Blake. Don't do it, it'll only hurt more later."

"No, truly. We shared words, the nature of which I can't really get into." The cat Faunus paused, looking across the room. "He's not thrilled, but, outside of not wanting them to overtake the company, he hasn't denounced them. A Schnee, is a Schnee, tainted blood or not…or, so he says."

"Doesn't mean he'll treat them as a grandfather should." Velvet warned slowly.

"Well, he'll never treat them as humans. That wouldn't be very realistic, but, I don't exactly think that's a bad thing." Blake had been weighing her thoughts on the matter for years. She had only recently come to a conclusion. "As you can see, he's not entirely unkind to children. He's brash, but there are cracks in his cold exterior."

"I think you're being too hopeful, Blake." Velvet eyed her friend in pity. "I sincerely hope you're right, but, I just can't see him welcoming your litter with open arms."

"I don't either, at first. I think he may warm up to them…in time. There seems to be less of a true hatred on his part, more of a superiority complex." She couldn't really be sure, but it was her best guess. "I'm starting to think that bias stems from an evolutionary byproduct."

"Are you excusing his bigotry?"

"There's more to it, I'm saying." Blake said after a moment. "We're inhuman, he's right about that. It doesn't make me happy, but, it's simple in it's complexity. In his eyes humans are humans. Faunus are faunus. You could go so far as to say apples are apples, and oranges are oranges. I think that's the simple start and the end of his views on the matter. It's that cut and dry to him."

"That's not exactly a comfort, Blake. Not when my human daughter sits at his table."

"The fact we make that distinction at all, denotes the necessity of his mindset." Blake shrugged. "Not that I agree with it. It's just, eventually, she is going to be exposed to such thinking anyway. Better it come from a man like Wilson, who at least lives among Faunus. Rather than an abusive man like Cardin, who wishes us dead."

"I'd rather she wasn't exposed at all."

"But, she is going to be. You can't deny her a voice in the matter. She's going to form a stance on the topic eventually. At that point, Wilson's the much lesser of the evils."

Velvet, much as she wanted to, couldn't deny that. "Well, I still don't like it."

"Me either, but, let's just say, I'm starting to see a lot more of Weiss in him than I ever thought I would. She was rather bigoted too, when I first met her. Though you'd never know it now. If anything continues to instill hope that he'll learn to love the litter, it's that."


	28. Chapter 28

They had to be strong, stay positive. For Ruby, that was easier to do than most. This was what she lived for. The snow, the thrill, the amazing sights, the people she helped, and the places she visited. For her, life was all about the journey. There was just something so compelling about it all. At least, usually.

Then there were missions like this. More sinister, and deadly. Even fully confidant hunters didn't step up to take these sorts of missions without a strong team of people with them. She had complete faith in her team members, but, she felt caution all the same.

Ruby considered herself lucky that she was at least acclimated to the bitter climate. That was more than she could say about her friends. She popped a few fresh berries in her mouth, enjoying the crunch and juicy texture alike. "Snow peas and northern berries. Nothing beats the taste of food on the trail."

"They are quite good." Pyrrha complimented as she snacked idly. "Onto the task at hand, what was the total Grimm count today?"

"You mean besides the gigantic flock of nevermore?" Nora asked counting on her fingers. "I don't know, maybe two or three."

"Just a handful on my end." Ruby said.

"Mine too." Fox agreed.

"The same all around, then." Coco leaned into the fire, rubbing her chilled fingertips together. "The less we have to kill, the less densely populated the area is."

"Doesn't matter the number. Those Grimm were huge." Fox grumbled. "This was a bad idea. We should be calling for more help."

"That's up to the government." Ren replied. "I'm sure Weiss has already asked for assistance everywhere she can."

"We've done the same." Coco murmured.

"Never mind the Grimm for right now. It's an issue yeah, but, supplies are too. I think we're going to need to boil some more water." Ruby shook her canteen for emphasis. "I'm low."

"I am as well." Ren agreed as he passed Nora a hunk of hard, crusty bread. Slabbing off a hunk of cheese to go with it.

"I'm out of water completely, I've just been sipping Ren's." Nora shrugged, popping the yellow savory slice into her mouth with a hum. "Sure you don't want some Ruby? Trust me, it tastes really good."

"It's also very salty." Ruby denied. "That's probably why you're so thirsty. I get most of my fluids from the food I eat too." She wiggled a wild bean sprout she's pulled from the cave's wall. "Like this..." Popping it into her mouth, she grinned. "There's actually a lot of stuff to eat up here, if you know where to look."

"Well, since I don't know about that, I'll stick to bread and cheese, thanks." Nora said, making a show of how delightful it tasted after battling Grimm all afternoon.

Ruby plucked a stick up from the burlap bag closer to Nora. Then, carefully, she held it over the fire for a moment to warm it. "Try one of these…"

"That looks like tree bark…" Nora said thoughtfully.

"Jerky?" Fox asked, as he plucked one, giving it a proper examination.

"Doesn't smell like jerky." Nora protested, as she too, picked up a length of it. She followed Ruby's example, then took a bite. The consistency reminding her of the smoked meat, even if the flavor was strange as it could be. It didn't taste bad, but, she'd never experienced it before. "What is this?"

Pyrrha sampled one as well. "Twice smoked turkey bacon." She replied pleasantly surprised. "A breakfast staple back home…you've had this before Nora."

"It doesn't taste like it normally does then…is it stale?"

"It's just hasn't been fried like Jaune makes it, Nora. That's all." Pyrrha partook another piece. "You're just used to it being warm, and covered in maple syrup. They probably smoke it this way so it can be eaten without heating it up."

"You'd be right." Ruby nodded. "Though I don't know what kind of wood they use. It's not evergreen or pine, I know that."

"Maple or oak." Coco replied.

"What?" Nora asked perplexed. "Really?"

It was Fox who nodded. "Those are the few trees that grows well enough in the southernmost tip of Atlas. It's also an invasive species. The reason they haven't been removed is because they just grow along the borders. Besides that, they make great cooking logs."

"Huh, never knew that." Ruby said with a laugh. "Anyway, the miners around here love this stuff. They put it on everything from hamburgers, to wrapping steaks with it. Best to eat up while we can, the more north we go, the less food there is."

"I don't like the sound of that...Ruby, how bad is it going to be once we leave this cave?" Coco asked.

"Well, uh…" She looked outward at the clouds. "Do you want the good news, or the bad news?"

"Both of them, succinctly as possible if you please."

"Good news is, it doesn't look like it's about to snow. Bad news is, once we leave this cave, I don't know if we'll be able to find another one. We may not be able to make a good camp for a while."

"As the old saying goes, nuts to butts. We can put two people a sleeping bag." Nora said bluntly. "Bet that'll keep us warm."

"Actually, we should probably zip all of them together and pile in. We've got only a flimsy tent as shelter." Ruby said this all too seriously. "The temperature is already negative two, and it's only late afternoon…ask me what it'll be like when the sun goes down."

"I'd rather not." Coco said, gathering from the implication. The bitter cold that would chill them all to the bone. "Shared sleeping bags it is."

"No fair!" Nora protested. "Pyrrha clings in her sleep."

"You talk in yours." Pyrrha accused knowingly.

"Honestly, I think we'll all be too cold to care…" Ren sighed, not looking forward to the chilly weather. "Then again, Ruby clings too, if we stick the both of them in the middle, then maybe they'll cancel each other out."

"Even if we don't, this isn't like the normal hunts you're used to, Nora." Everyone turned to the youngest of the group. There was an edge in Ruby's voice. "This feels off somehow. Something isn't right. We all need to start thinking less like hunters, more like survivalists. Might as well accept things as they are. It's only going to get harder from here on out." Ruby considered slowly. "We should all make our final calls. By nightfall, we'll be out of range. So, let's make this last one count guys."

* * *

It wasn't good news they were calling with, but with great effort, they put on a strong face. They took turns calling scrolls and informing their families. Forcing smiles and assurances, the same as any hunter did while away at work. The problem was, when married to another hunter, thin little lies of omission were easy to spot. Still, they all played along, because it hurt too much not to.

Even so, the hard truth reared it's ugly head.

"Jaune, we're almost outside of range. A little more north, I won't have access to my scroll."

"Shit. There must be something you can do."

"Afraid not. There's a northern town that still sends outbound mail. When we arrive there, we'll start sending letters."

"Pyrrha…"

"Don't do that, Jaune. Don't say my name like that..."

"I don't want you out there."

"I know."

"I love you."

"As I, you…now, listen, there's been a development. You aren't going to like it, but I need you to stay calm."

"What happened?"

"Nevermore flock, the likes of which we've never seen before. To put it bluntly, we overestimated our firepower. We managed to take out a sizeable chunk of the flock, the rest made a retreat. The problem is, they're huge. I've never seen Grimm this size before. They must have been in existence for quite some time. Ruby's making a formal report to Weiss, but, I thought that you should know the situation. They aren't the only overgrown Grimm we've heard reports of, either."

"Let me guess. You guys are still going hunting, knowing that..."

"What choice do we have?"

"I don't know, but there's got to be a better way."

"If there is, Jaune, I'd love to hear it. We've been putting our heads together on this as well. The only thing to do is eradicate the threat and exterminate any Grimm we happen to come across."

"I think that if the situation is already that bad, you should consider just evacuating the norther towns. Come home, where it's safe."

"And where exactly would we put all of the people? Even I'm struggling in these conditions. The only ones who'd be able to deal with this terrain for any length of time would be nomads. They won't move anyway. They'll be content enough to stay on their trails, Grimm infestation or not. I'm a huntress, it's my duty to defend the people who cannot defend themselves."

"I don't know where you'd take them…but I think that – never mind…the girls are asking for you…I'm going to pass the scroll off to them, okay?"

"Of course, Jaune…I love you. Always know that."

"Yeah, I love you too..but, Pyrrha...swear to me that you'll be careful."

"You have my word, Jaune. I promise I'll be as careful as I can. We all will."

Blake had heard the whole exchange. She couldn't help it because of her ears. She knew some might consider it an invasion of personal space. That's why even when she could hear calls being made around her, she acted ignorant. She sipped her water, keeping quiet. Focused instead on the chess match in front of her. She wasn't in love with the game, but she was rather adept at the mechanics behind it.

If nothing else, it kept Weiss busy, and her wife needed the distraction.

"So, what did Ruby have to say?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Weiss murmured, moving her piece, finger resting on the tip of her bishop. "I'm only going to say it isn't good. Let's leave it at that."

Blake knew she was prying, but she was hoping Weiss would have confided more. "You do realize, Jaune was just talking to Pyrrha in the hallway."

"Then you have some idea as to the situation." Weiss murmured darkly. "Leave it at that, please."

However, Blake knew better. She couldn't just drop the matter. "This isn't your fault, Weiss."

"The SDC has eyes and ears all over the place!" Weiss roared, her final bit of resolve breaking under the gentle pressure. "Where were they when I needed them? Why wasn't I getting reports!? Ruby's not the only one with her ear to the ground. When it comes to Grimm attacks, all of Atlas should know. Where the bloody hell are my men!?" It was all rhetorical.

Blake didn't know any more than Weiss did, but it was the desperation that drove the questions forward.

The ticking time bomb that was Weiss Schnee exploded, the remnants of her rage scatted across the floor, the table over turned and the chess pieces along with it. There was no need to answer. Because those fallen pieces were the unspoken reality. Many were probably lost, buried under the snowfall. Easily forgotten. It was the plight of most hunters and huntresses.

The fate they accepted, when they decided to live that life.

There was no way of knowing how many SDC hunters were lost in the growing death tolls, but, Weiss hated not being there herself. She had just sent her friends, her family, to do battle with those oversized monstrosities. People she couldn't afford to lose. Her voice rattled in her fury. "I should be there…"

"I need you here." Blake said, already embracing the shaking madness as it came. The raw, unbridled self-hatred that clawed at Weiss on the worst of days. Blake wished that Weiss might turn some of that anger at her, but Weiss wasn't that sort of person. Everything, bad luck included, would always be turned inward. Always, unquestionably, the shorter woman's burden by default.

"It's not that easy to quantify, Blake…" Weiss said through gritted teeth.

Jaune needed Pyrrha. Velvet needed Coco and Fox. There was nothing fair in Blake's request to keep Weiss at home. It had been selfish, narrow sighted, but everyone else be damned, it was the choice Blake made. With no words for comfort, the best she could do was lock the door to their private chambers. She unbuttoned her clothes, uncaring where they fell.

This called for something primal, something mindless.

"Mark me, Weiss." Blake begged, lips ghosting over her wife's own. "Etch it into me…"

"Blake, don't ask me that…I don't like it when you ask me that…"

"I don't care." Nails sharp, her eyes dark with desire, she ripped that snow blue blazer in half, watching as three silver buttons clattered to the floor. "Turn that rage into something else, Weiss. I need you to do that for me...it can be anything else, but it can't be this."

"No."

"You're hurting, I can't stand to see that."

"I'm fine."

"You're not." The shredded garment followed, landing on the floor. "You haven't been since that call." The pencil skirt followed, before nails ripped lines in white pantyhose, red streaks across pale skin causing a satisfied groan from her lover. "I'm here, you're allowed to break." That heated kiss where fang and tongue met was the thing that boiled her lover. "It's okay to break."

"I don't...want to."

"Just shatter, baby…let go." Blake breathed, thumbing away the tears that spilled over from glacial eyes. "I'm right here…I'm right here."

Weiss acted, melting into Blake. Into the kiss, and beyond the frozen fears that spilled out her control. There was nothing soft about it, but there didn't need to be. Not in the nails down Blake's back. Or the bite in her shoulder, where a Weiss muted a scream. Not when Blake claimed her. Not even in the aftermath, where a cold hard rut on the floor left rug burns to be tended to, and bruises that neither one of them remembered exactly where they came from.

None of that had to be gentle, none of it needed to make sense.

It just had to be something else. Something besides the numbness Weiss was trying to feel. The heartless anger she wanted to drown herself in at that moment. But as long as she was in Blake's arms, she couldn't do that. She couldn't force herself into the cool, collected box of a Schnee family figurehead.

She couldn't become her father...with all of his calculated logic, and backwards justification.

And in the aftercare of it all, as Blake tended her, Weiss was too exhausted to think. Too tired to hate herself. Too focused on cleaning the scratches on Blake's back, and wincing as Blake did the same for her rug burns. There was no time to think of anyone but themselves. Of each other. Of the vows that they'd made…for better or worse…

They couldn't take that for granted. Not ever. She cried herself to sleep in Blake's arms, the only place it ever seemed right to do so.


	29. Chapter 29

Sixteen weeks in, and Blake's obsession with the nursery…or nest, as she called it…continued to astound Weiss.

Blake would spend hours just marking the room with her scent, and had dragged Weiss in to simply exist for long stretches of time. As per the usual rule, no one else was allowed in, and Blake had made sure to enforce that religiously. That still didn't stop her from enlisting Velvet's help to gather supplies. New deliveries of ordered goods seemed to make an appearance often enough.

Weiss stepped over one such box, thinking she had lost her mind when all that was inside was a big bag of fluffy cotton and a bunch of tightly rolled fabric.

She still hadn't the slightest idea what that was for…but she was glad Blake was starting to utilize the credit card for once in her life. Even so, the expenditures were cheap. Fifty lien here, a hundred there. The most expensive thing on the bank statement had been a purchase that was over four hundred lien. A finely hand-crafted rocking chair made for Faunus in mind. It was the gliding sort that mounted from a long poll that stretched from the floor to ceiling. Made so that so that little tails or curious fingers wouldn't get caught in the slats.

Weiss had expected her fair share of difficulties when it came to looking after not one, but two pregnant women. She did not, however, take into account that she would be so exhausted. There wasn't just Blake to look after anymore. Velvet was further along, and with twins no less. Even with Yatsuhashi around to mediate the havoc of Velvet's brood, there were still more trips to Vale than Weiss knew what to do with.

Bi-weekly, Blake had an appointment with Oobleck. On alternating weeks Velvet had her own doctor to see. On top of that, there were meetings to be held at the SDC, and trips across Remnant that Weiss had to attend. Those trips she had been making alone, with a small army of lower ranking security personnel accompanying her. She had just gotten back from one such journey to speak publicly on the Grimm attacks in Atlas.

Tired, and ready to flop down into bed, she meandered through the front door.

She no sooner entered, that she took sight of small army of children, both human and Faunus alike, stampeding down the hall. A red-eyed Yang chased after them spitting obesities. Yatsuhashi followed after her, albeit at a much more leisurely pace, shaking his head with a bemused smile.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Weiss asked as Velvet finally made it around the corner with a sigh.

"The girls tried to give her a haircut." Velvet reported, holding the small lock between her fingers.

"Not the wisest idea by far." Weiss said as Velvet handed her a letter.

"Not in the slightest. In any case, Ruby sent this." Velvet said happily. Weekly snail mail was the only way to send replies back and forth, and the inhabitants of the mansion lived for their litters. Velvet's day brightened considerably when two long letters arrived for her. She always made a habit of replying back the same day, so that it made the early post. For her, there was never a shortage of things to say.

"Any word on when they'll be coming home?" Weiss asked.

"No, but Coco did say that they found Sun and Neptune staying at one of the inns on the northern ridge. As of this letter, Coco says they're going to survey the area. I assume everyone's okay for now. She didn't say anything about any injuries. I haven't gotten to Fox's letter though."

"That's a relief." Weiss tucked her letter into her inside blazer pocket, glancing around. "You wouldn't happen to know where Blake is, do you?"

Velvet seemed to ponder this. "The library, I believe. Last place I saw her, anyway. She's been cooped up in there all day, won't accept any visitors."

"Well, I suppose I'm off to the library then." Weiss said before making her way there. She passed by one of the sitting rooms, where Jaune had fallen asleep. His son laying across his chest snoozing soundly as well. When she got to the library, she noticed several boxes of books carefully packed away, and Blake gathering more as she held them to her chest. The boxes all had one word scribbled across them in big bold ink.

Nest…

"Is all of this truly necessary?" Weiss asked with no small amount of amusement.

"Yes." Blake said distractedly before realization dawned and she hurriedly put her books down to pull her wife into a long sought after hug. "God, I missed you." That several bits of reading material plopped to the floor didn't bother Blake in the slightest. She left them forgotten for the moment. "I never seem to know how much until I have you back in my arms again."

"It was only a weekend."

"It was still too long to-" Blake cut herself off, standing there quietly before purring. Her left ear twitched before a delirious smile formed on her face. "They're moving Weiss." She said quietly. "I can feel them moving."

"When did that start?" Weiss asked, nearly mystified. Oobleck had said to expect it at their last exam, but the magnitude of the statement struck Weiss hard. She pushed up Blake's shirt and gently placed her hand over her wife's pregnant belly.

"The other morning, after breakfast." Blake kept her voice low, as if speaking any louder would destroy the moment from around them. "I thought it might have been indigestion, but they keep on doing it. It's them Weiss. That, right there."

Weiss chuckled then. "It's too soon for me to feel anything." Weiss said, offering Blake a kiss in apology. "So, are they the reason you're dismantling the library?"

Blake nodded. "Come on." She pulled Weiss through the halls and over to the room she had claimed as the nest. As normal, they took off their shoes and socks before entering. That was another one of Blake's rules. Bare feet only on the carpet. Opening the door and ushering Weiss inside, she was eager to show off the latest handiwork. "So, what do you think?"

All Weiss saw was a gigantic plushy looking oval, covered in some sort of elastic tarp. "I don't even know what it is…" She trailed off. It couldn't be a bed, at least not any sort of bed she knew of. Blake had already made one out of the bundle of sheets in the corner. All of the furniture in there was low to the ground. Nothing above knee height except for the three inlaid shelves. This tarp covered oval stuck out like a sore thumb.

"It's for the home birth." Blake said, preparing herself for a hard sell. Weiss would be skeptical, she was sure of it. "I want to give birth right here in this room…and I want it to be just us, Ruby and Yang…just the family."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Weiss asked, more than a little perturbed by the idea.

"Don't give me that look, it's the exact same one Yang gave me."

"Yes, well, perhaps that's for the best." Weiss coughed. "You...don't truly want to do a home birth, do you?"

"At my last appointment, Oobleck said it would be fine so long as it was a relaxing environment." Blake said, trying to get Weiss to agree. "We can always fly him out a few days before the birth so he can be in the mansion in case anything goes wrong…"

"I don't know about this…"

"Even Velvet thinks this is for the best. All of hers have been at home with just Coco and Fox there…labor more or less takes care of itself."

Blake had her heart set on this. Weiss could tell. She bit her lip worriedly. She paced around, slowly and carefully. "I want the family doctor and Oobleck on standby…and someone who's done this before is coming into this room scent or not…I don't care who….but someone. Those are my terms if you want me to agree to this."

Blake bit her lip. She really didn't want to have too many different scents in the room. "Sun…"

"Sun?" Weiss spluttered, choking on her own shock. She had many names listed in her brain, Sun wasn't one of them.

"I can't ask Velvet." Blake said slowly. "She'll be in the bonding phase with her litter by then. Besides, Sun's practically immediate family now. I'm sure he'll be in courtship with Ruby by then, if not mated by that point. He has just as much a right to be in here as Ruby, and he took care of Octavia and Zhu just fine."

"This is going to worry me." Weiss told her.

"Weiss, I could have a whole hospital team, and you'd still be worried." Blake said knowingly. "I want to do it here."

That was also true, and Weiss sighed in earnest. "Alright…alright, fine…I'll agree to this under one stipulation. Closer to the time, Oobleck swears to me that he's positive that there won't be any problems with you doing a home birth. Absolutely none."

Blake smiled. "That's all I ask."

* * *

"Fluid breaths, the world and all of its problems are no longer your burden to bear." The tall man of few words said smoothly, schooling Yang in the art of mediation. He cracked an eye open. "Relax."

But Yang wasn't relaxed. She was anything but relaxed. This man was pervading her life in more ways than one, and she really didn't want him to be. Blake kept giving Yang offhanded glances, which didn't help the matter. Meditation was not how she relaxed. Booze was. Questionable television was. Sex was. A good fight...something, _anything_ , but this.

Shameless flirting and beating down target dummies, were what put the spring back in her step. At least, that's what it usually did. Now, it just made her feel even more alone. While everyone else spent time gushing over letters and talking about children, Yang was forced to deal with the fact that she didn't have anyone. With another frustrated curse, she got up off of the floor. "I can't do this. I'm not like you."

"It is a lack of effort on your behalf." Yatsuhashi concluded. "You believe you are unable, and thusly, you fail to open yourself up to wider possibilities."

"Starting to sound like Ren." Yang half muttered, stretching to pop her back.

"I have meditated with him in the past. It is rather soothing to share ones vexations, and I know he feels the same." He stood as well, towering over with his height. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, the action making her catch her breath. "Strength is not measured by known feats. It's measured by the trials that lay ahead, beyond what is seen."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Yang said, pushing away to grab her water bottle.

She was twirled around in an instant, one large hand holding her wrist in a steadfast grip. Powerful enough to hold her, gentle enough not to hurt her. He measured her lilac eyes, and the surprise that he saw there. "What do you wish of me?"

Yang forced a smile. "It's nothing big guy, trust me. I've just been out of sorts. Not your fault."

"Now that," He considered thoughtfully, "I do not believe."

"Yeah, well unless you're going to fuck me right here in this gym, guess you're going to be a non-believer."

Yatsuhashi sighed at length. Yang Xiao Long was many things, but she was above all, a very difficult woman. He'd concluded this long ago, and he had many women in his life with which to compare. Velvet was the peaceful sort. She knew what she wanted, but sometimes lacked confidence to ask. Coco, on the other hand was sometimes a bit too confidant, and let her nature become a badge of honor.

As for Weiss, she was cunning. Every bit the wealthy powerhouse one might expect of the Schnee Dust Company. Her short stature and petite body only added to her glacial charm. Blake was the person that he wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of in a dark alleyway. Without a doubt, Blake could be wild and feral. Ruby was the open book of the group. Yang…Yatsuhashi wasn't sure about her. He hadn't the slightest clue how to define her actions into a simple little package.

However, no matter what he thought, her words shocked him to the core. The gentle giant could do no more than run that large thumb of his along her wrist, feeling her tremble under his touch. She always came on strong, but just like always, there was a fear there. An undercurrent that he couldn't fathom.

"I sincerely doubt that." He began slowly, and with great effort on his part. "Even if I were to fornicate with you in such a manner, I'd question that it would leave either one of us with any peace of mind. Chances are good that it would not."

"Let me go…let's not do this." Yang said with a small but weak smile. Forced between the joke she always said at times such as these. "You don't want me anyway."

"I believe the situation more complicated. I do not wish to harm you." He said in earnest. "It is clear to me, you wound yourself enough with your own turn of phrase. It is a path I've seen many go down before. Self-loathing, self-doubt, that's the beginning of a dark road." Even so, he refused to let go of her. "I feel as if you do not truly believe it, but you are a very beautiful woman, Yang Xiao Long."

And she was indeed beautiful to him. She was his friend, if little else, and honesty was the best policy. Still, he was not the sort of man that sought the comfort of a bedmate for the sake of notches on a belt, or lines on a bedpost. He couldn't recall a time where he hadn't devoted himself to honor and virtue. The last time he had even looked for a lover, he was a mere soft-hearted boy at Beacon, and not the man he was today.

The days of looking, and being denied such simple things...they were very upsetting indeed.

So, in that distant regard, he understood some of the pain he saw in lilac eyes. The desire to be noticed on a much deeper level spoke to him. A kinship that was perhaps in its own way much deeper. Much more intimate, than what Yang had asked for mere moments ago.

"You haven't a clue as to what I desire." He said as he pulled her close, one gentle kiss to her cheek, and then another upon her lips. "How could you, when even I do not yet possess that sort of information? It is easy to covet, but difficult to keep what one has...I have endeavored thankfulness over loneliness...I do not wish to lose all that I have managed to be given..."

* * *

That left Yang with plenty to think about...

Yatsuhashi got it. Understood all of the things Yang never bitched about, but always let linger in her mind. Her days were filled with warmth. She had a good thing going, she wasn't stupid. She knew that. Weiss and Blake were family, no question. She had a roof over her head, a job that kept her busy, great meals all the time, and the security of knowing that if anything ever happened, she'd be looked after. All of those same comforts extended to Ruby.

But for all of the warmth of her daily life, at the end of it all, Yang was alone in her own head at night.

Left to her thoughts, her regrets, to the niggling littles questions. The 'what ifs' and the 'why hadn't she' thoughts rolling around in a big messy lump of frustration. Left stewing in that kind of thinking long enough, the lines did tend to muddy. Blurred between what she wanted, and what she needed. On the extreme and desperate end of those silent screams, she'd gotten lost along the way...forgotten why it was so much fun to flirt and play around in the first place.

The game wasn't a game anymore. It was a pained cry to be understood. Yang had already decided long ago, thinking like that was pretty damn ugly. Nobody wanted someone who thought like that…no one…

Not even a guy like Yatsuhashi.

So, she tried to push it out of her mind. When that didn't work, she reverted back to what she did best. Keeping an eye on the goings on, and munching on salty snacks. Thankfully, there was a comedy going on right in front of her. It seemed like Weiss had finally met her match when it came to stubbornness.

"Apple…" Weiss said, pointing to the fruit on the table. "Come on, Zhu, you can say it. Apple."

He made a noise, popping the small piece into his mouth.

"Damn…" She cursed, shaking her head.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk." Yang said thoughtfully.

"He actually is talking." Blake said, closing her book to regard them. "He's just not using human speech. I can understand him perfectly well."

"Because you suddenly speak monkey." Weiss groused.

"Obviously not, but I can read body language." Blake said simply. "He's not so concerned with the word, but rather the intent. That sound clearly means fruit. He's made it for everything you've put in front of him." Blake said then, smiling softly at her wife's vexation. "Besides, you know he always curls his tail like that when he's interested in something. No matter what he's actually saying, he's clearly agreeing with you."

"Okay, let's try this again." Weiss replied. "Apple."

His tail flicked as he made a sound of interest. Watching as his meal floated in front of him between two dainty fingers. He launched himself at the snack, upturning the plate that was off to the side, sending the meal flying across the table as he charged after it.

"Zhu!" Weiss chastised, not that the boy seemed to care as he enjoyed the runaway lunch.

Blake only laughed. "Though, it could also mean 'feed me stupid' with the way you're taking your dear sweet time feeding him."

Yang lifted an eyebrow. "Okay smartass. We'll play it your way." She dug potato chip out of the bag. "Chip?"

To his credit, Zhu made a different sound but didn't speak, slowly taking the offered morsel with due satisfaction.

"See?" Blake said with a smirk. "Different noise entirely."

"Well excuse us humans for being stupid." Yang laughed, riffling the red hair atop his head.

Blake sighed, the smile still playing across her face. "Not all Faunus use human speech. We just don't need it among our own kind. It helps, certainly, but it's not exactly a requirement to get by. Besides, getting small children to transition into it can be difficult."

"It'll certainly be a requirement in this household." Weiss refuted, placing another small slice onto his plate. "Apple, Zhu. Just say apple."

Zhu scowled, and then hooted at her, popping the piece into his mouth. They didn't need to speak his language to know that sound was a clear act of defiance. He'd done it often enough. Blake's unrestrained laughter didn't help the situation.

Velvet came in then, holding Bruno. "Might I ask what's so funny?"

Blake pressed her lips together, but more laughter slipped out. "They're trying to teach Zhu to talk…"

At this, Velvet shared a weary smile of her own. "Oh?"

"I hardly see the hilarity…" Weiss sighed, giving her wife an agitated look. "I've heard him say simple words before. It's time to expand his vocabulary."

"And, how might I ask, are you trying to do this?" Velvet queried. Weiss offered a demonstration, which resulted in the usual failure to say the word. Suddenly understanding dawned on Velvet, and she turned to Blake. "How long have they been doing that?"

"About an hour."

"Blake, that's so mean." Velvet laughed with a shake of her head. She offered Weiss a passing question. "You do realize, a Faunus toddler his age has almost full range of vocalization, correct? In his native tongue, he's communicating fluently by now...it's just a matter of getting him to want to start converting the language."

"It was too funny to correct them." Blake admitted with a grin.

"You knew?!" Weiss blustered.

"I did try to warn you that he was a little young to adapt…" Blake said with a renewed round of snickers. "He knows what he's doing Weiss, he understands you just fine. He just doesn't want to answer back in your language. Like I told you earlier, he's been saying apple or fruit this whole time."

Weiss sighed with no small amount of aggravation. "He is his father's son..."

Velvet remained highly amused. "Play dumb, that's what Coco and Fox do with our litter. If you act like you have no clue what he's trying to communicate, he'll have to start talking." Zhu gave Velvet a long look, puffing his chest out. "See what I mean?" She said, gesturing to him. "Though, if I were you, I'd wait another year or two before trying to force it. Chances are, he'll grow into it on his own."


	30. Chapter 30

To bastardize the great literatures of old; to speak, or not to speak? Not only was it a question, it was a greatly debated conflict.

It was more than just a point of contention between many Faunus and humans. For some, it was a war that was fought over hundreds of years. Blustered about in skirmishes, and murmured about in the streets. It was now, unfortunately a battle being waged over the breakfast table. Blake watched with interest, wondering how it might play out. She had always wondered what Yang in Weiss would do in the face of a Faunus who refused human speech.

It seemed that Zhu proved an interesting debate. Then again, humans and their stance on the subject, was always interesting to Blake as well.

Blake decided to remain a neutral third party…even if she held her own rather pointed opinion on the matter. She'd pipe up later, but here at her table sat Velvet, a woman who believed strongly in her heritage. On the other side of the coin sat two humans, one with slightly more conservative ideals, and one with distinctly liberal ideals. However, at the end of the day, they were still human.

And that was perhaps the greatest equalizer that determined the stance one took on this subject.

"Well, all I'm saying is that if he can talk, he should. I don't claim to understand all of the noises he makes. I can try to figure it out, but let's face it, talking is just easier." Yang said, as they continued to try and get Zhu to use spoken word. "It's important that he's able to speak to all of us…not just other Faunus."

"Oh please…" Velvet rolled her eyes at the typical response. All Faunus heard it at one point or another. Yang probably wasn't aware of just how discriminatory she was being, but Velvet was going to put a stop to it. Her own morals clouded her words. "As if humans don't choose to exclude one another all the time."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Even you have different methods you use to speak." Velvet replied. "For example, sign language should be universal. However, I don't see either of you two twiddling your fingers to get the point across."

"We're also not trying to talk to deaf people." Yang refuted.

"That's a defensive semantic at best." Velvet sighed. "Bigoted to those unable to hear at worst…and don't even get me started on the mute population. No matter how you look at it, that's just plain discriminatory."

"I still don't see what on Remnant being deaf has to do with Zhu." Yang stated.

"Humans intuitively use about eighty percent body language for communication. Faunus can use a full one-hundred percent of their body for communication, and we are also completely sensory as well. Vocalization for us, anyway, follows only as luxury only. We could be mute and still communicate fully with another Faunus."

"The kid's completely fine!" Yang blustered. "What the hell are you even on about?"

"She's arguing linguistics, trying to make a point. While I do see where she's getting it from, I still find the matter redundant." Weiss said to Yang offhandedly before turning back to Velvet. "In any case, the reason we don't use sign language, is because it's not something we need to use."

"But," Velvet interjected carefully, "Do you know how to use it?"

Yang and Weiss both confirmed, they didn't. They never needed to learn.

"There, see, that's the problem. If you ever did come across a person unable to hear, you would expect that person to read your lips." Velvet replied rather pointedly. "You expect them to understand your way of communicating."

"Woah, hey now..." Yang denied, "I never said that."

"You implied it with your simple laziness. It's your lack of education that would ultimately lead to your ignorance. That's the entirety of my point. It's that kind of self-righteous e _xclusionary_ type of attitude that you're now forcing onto Zhu."

"We aren't Faunus." Yang said.

"It's still your mentality that's wrong. So what if you're not a Faunus?" Velvet continued. "That goes right back to my previous argument. You're not deaf either, but you don't even know your own human body language to accommodate that. You're thinking backwards…if you can't learn his vocal and visual cues, that's not his fault. He's speaking his native tongue. Interacting with the world the way he understands it. Just as _you're_ speaking and interacting with the world the way _you_ understand it."

"And he understands human speech, as well…" Weiss said. "If he can understand it, surely he can speak it."

"Simply because I know a word, doesn't mean I care to use it. The same applies for him. Would you rather he start shouting curse words?" Velvet remarked heatedly. "Under technicality, that's human speech too, you know."

"It's not the same thing!" Yang raged.

Since things were starting to get heated, Blake dived in. "Isn't it though?" Blake asked, aiming to widen Yang's understanding on the matter.

"Oh, not you too." Yang shook her head. "You can't seriously believe this, Blake."

"Actually, I do." The cat Faunus said slowly. "I agree that Zhu should speak human tongue. I just don't agree with your reasoning." She then gestured to Velvet, and by extension, Bruno. "Neither one of us are saying he shouldn't speak your language, Yang. All that we're saying is that you need to see it from his perspective. You say you're not a Faunus, but that's just it. He's not human. The argument for that goes both ways."

"I still don't get it...there's no perspective to get."

Weiss winced, that was the wrong thing to say if ever there was one. "Yang…shut up…"

"No, I gotta hear this." The blonde said. "I don't friggin' get how they just don't care...Zhu's practically my nephew, and I can't even talk to the little squirt. Don't you realize how much that sucks? And what about Ruby?" Yang shook her head. "How's he going to talk to her, huh?"

"The same way he always has, if it comes down to it. However, for the sake of your argument, then let's change the example." Blake began slowly. "Humans can't smell the way Faunus can."

"So?" Yang said cocking her head to the side.

"And here we go…" Weiss murmured dryly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yang, that's part of our communication." Blake began. "Most Faunus are kind enough not to try to rub your faces in our scent. We find ways of working around your impairment. And make no mistake about it. To us, that's what your lack of a smell is…an impairment. You are what we call scent-impaired, or nose-blind. We have to accommodate you, knowing you'll never understand the sorts of calling cards we leave around..."

"Never really thought it was that big a deal…" Yang said with a shrug.

"You're kidding, right? Yang, it's a huge deal. We can communicate with scent and body language alone. Even now, I smell the frustration in your scent, the aggravation there. I can smell how much his lack of human speech bothers you…and deep down it really does. You want to be able to talk to him. You want that connection with him. It bothers you that you can't have it." Blake said, cocking her head to the side. "I know all of that based on the smell you're giving off. It's thick, and to me, it's obvious."

To Yang's credit, she lifted her armpit and sniffed it with due agitation. "Yeah, well I smell sports deodorant."

"Yang, please for the love of my sanity, never do that in my presence again..." Weiss muttered under her breath. How this degenerated so far was beyond her comprehension.

"Do you want to know what I smell on you, Yang?" Blake asked her.

"Go ahead, do your worst."

"I doubt you want me to go quite that far..." Blake trailed off.

"She's right…" Velvet said. "Don't tempt her…"

"Why not?" Yang asked. "I got nothing to hide…"

Blake sighed at this. Yang was really underestimating her sense of smell. "You asked for this, but alright. You had a workout this morning, and took a shower after. And you've got a borderline bad attitude because you're in the middle of heat."

"I'm what?" Yang half groused.

Blake gave her a look as if she were stupid. "You're in the most fertile part of your monthly cycle. When your libido spikes slightly, and you're more likely to conceive. That's heat for a human female. You're in the middle of yours. Not only that, but, I know you masturbated within the last few hours too. I know you didn't have sex with anyone. The only pheromone on your body, is yours. I also know you used your left hand, because even with the smell of soap, the pheromone lingers strongest there…and, well, below the belt so to speak…"

"Okay, okay!" Yang blushed. "I get it…holy crap that's a little personal there, don't you think?"

"I have one more tidbit for you..." Blake said with a nod. "Silicone toy…"

"Lucky guess…" Yang said. "No way you smell that..."

"Either way, that's too much information." Weiss lifted a palm to her now blushing face.

"Don't believe me?" Blake said with a small grin. "Ask Velvet. She'll tell you the same thing."

To Yang's credit, she looked duly embarrassed. "And with that, I'm going to go train." Yang stood as she waved every one off.

Weiss only shook her head, still in disbelief that she learned more about Yang's day than she had ever wanted to. "I keep warning her not to provoke you unnecessarily." Yet even as she said this, she mentally reminded herself she wasn't safe from scrutiny either. If Blake could smell all of that on Yang, then Velvet probably had a very good indication of what the married couple had done earlier that day as well.

"I think..." Weiss said then, trying to cool her own crimson cheeks. "I think I'm going to go join Yang..."

* * *

In truth, training was also something Weiss planned to do as well, but it wasn't her own that she was concerned about. She had pupils now, two young girls who could become champions. If given just a little bit of time, and plenty of encouragement, the sky was the limit.

"Very good, Astrid." Weiss praised, the elder of the two twin girls accepting it with grace. "Now, as we practiced, poise yourself to strike." She stepped away from the child, watching to see if she could get herself back into a battle ready position on her own.

"Like this?"

"Exactly like that." Weiss nodded. "Face forward, and strike when you're ready."

Of the two girls, Astrid was the prodigy. She had inherited Pyrrha's knack for quick wit and sharp senses. A true arena fighter in the making. Even with her small training sword, Weiss saw great potential. The sort that separated the hobbyists from the award winning finalists. Unfortunately, the same skillset could not be said for Robin, the slightly younger girl.

Robin was the equivocal dark horse. Weiss could tell she had a clear passion for learning. The small precision errors that she committed time and time again were thwarted by pure exuberance. Her stance was always just a little off, her footing always in need of correction, but she was undaunted by Weiss. Even with her new tutor's keen eye for error and constantly high expectations, Robin met her training head on.

Robin's honest desire to become better was like steel in the face of admonishment.

It reminded Weiss of the old days. Winter would spend hours upon hours in the training room. Perfecting every single flaw Weiss had, molding her into a proper Beacon student years before Weiss had even considered such a thing. Those hard days of training were reflected now in Weiss. She desired to pass on such careful and constructive tutelage, just as her sister had once done for her.

Weiss observed as Robin lost the match with her sister, but once again took to the failure with as little mind as possible. Her focused gaze was back on her opponent, and Weiss schooled the girl's form into position once more. It was too early to tell which of the siblings would become the better fencer, however, Weiss had decided already that Robin would likely be the one to take to a harder training regime.

She stood side by side with Yang. "I want you to bulk her up." Weiss said quietly, so as not to be heard. "If we can get some muscle into those limbs of hers, she'll become a worthy opponent."

"Body building…in a kid her age?"

"No, more like sculpting her into a routine." Weiss corrected. "Early bet says, she's the huntress material. I think you'd make a good role model for her."

"You don't want me to get Astrid on a workout routine?" Yang asked, just to make sure.

Weiss shook her head. "Astrid will do better if she keeps her form long and slender like mine. She's fit for precision fighting, being light on her toes. She'll last longer in a match, no doubt. Robin's slower, and her forward thrust is a little heavy. Reminds me more of the way a man might handle the sword. She's fit for quick decisive battles. If I can get some focused power into her swing, she'll get her opponent backpedaling. Not the most graceful swordplay, but unquestionably effective."

"I'll get her started next week." Yang promised.

"Good...that'll give me time to re-drill the basics into them."

* * *

That night was a quiet one, spent in the luxury of silent togetherness.

As much as Blake played with around with Yang, taking her friend's distinctly human views with good humor…there was something to be said about the differences in rearing offspring.

Growing up an orphan for most of her life, Blake's greatest fear was her own mortality. She didn't want to die, leaving her children behind to navigate this confusing world on their own. Having a human parent wouldn't serve her cubs well with age. They'd be filled with questions that only another Faunus could answer correctly. Though, she would always trust Weiss to do her best, Blake thought it best to compile a set of memoirs that covered a great many topics.

Unbeknownst to Weiss, she had actually started the pen scratches back in Vale.

When her heat kept her up at night, and her mate was gone, Blake would write. It started with basic rules, guidelines, and rants on puberty. It went so far as to include heat cycles and mating…then it grew into so much more. It flourished into a means of preserving her most precious thoughts for the future. The things she wanted to instill to her children, and her grandchildren down the line.

Her thoughts, her whims…anything, everything.

 _You are loved. You will always be loved, I never want you to doubt. I never want you to question this, because the hearts and minds of the people around you are so diverse, so deep. You will never be without love…but, expect to be misunderstood. Expect that you will also misunderstand. There is a difference between humans and Faunus. I believe it's important to make that distinction._

 _When I was young, I didn't, but, now I see how blind I was._

 _Faunus aren't human. We will never be human…and we should never want to be human. Being mated to a human has forced me to understand the subtle aspects of Faunus nature. Aspects that we as Faunus don't care to notice. Things that we should. Take pride in your differences, believe in who you are…no matter what…_

 _You see, Faunus rights activists often like to claim that we should stand on the same stage as humans. I believe that it's a matter of degree. To some extent, we should. Then again, to some extent, we should not. The view that our societies should mesh together seamlessly is idealistic at best…the sort of idealism that starts wars and gets people killed._

 _No, rather, Faunus and humans should seek less to define exactly what we are, and rather, define personhood in its entirety._ _This is the question I pose. What makes a person, a person?_

 _I realize many of our brethren would scoff at this. However, we now live in an age where a metallic body can be entirely synthetic. Entirely inhuman, and still harbor a soul. It can be fully metal, completely made from the parts that would label such a thing a machine…and yet, it is living enough to maintain an aura. If that is what once defined humanity, then isn't it the selfsame for Faunus and androids alike?_

 _As a collective people, we must find these answers. To exclude any sentience a chance at personhood, is to accept that there is a superior race in the first place. That sort of mindset cannot stand. If freedom is to be maintained and honored, then it must be so for all peoples of Remnant. Equality must be universal, in spite of the obvious differences that cannot be selfsame across all of Remnant's races._

 _This is how I choose to think now, even if the view remains unpopular...even if it no longer purely defends the rights of Faunus._

She sighed, placing her pen down and shaking her head. She would edit her ramblings later, but for now, she merely wanted her thoughts on the page before she forgot…

"Hey, Weiss…" Blake said slowly. "What do you want them to call you?"

Weiss looked up from the book she had been reading. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I hardly think you want them calling you dad, or something of the like." Blake explained with a hint of amusement.

"No, absolutely not." Weiss replied, knowing that there were already plenty of ways to confuse the hell out of her children. Besides that, she hated the masculine pronoun.

"Well, in our language, they'll have a distinctive call for each of us. It's a high pitched mew. The sound for mine will be slightly higher than yours will be, but it's ear-piercing enough to get attention, trust me." Blake said scratching the back of her neck idly. "The calls stand for sire and dam in our language…or daddy and mommy in human language, but I highly doubt you want that to be directly translated as they get older."

Weiss thought on this. "There is no other sound…in your language?"

"No. The calls are all based off of scent. They'll imprint you as their sire naturally...which, frankly, you are."

"Well then, when they get older, they'll need something more suitable." Weiss decided then. " They'll call me Mutti." She said softly, going back to her book. "It's what I used to call my mother."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** The other half of today's post. Yeah, it was a big one. By the way, Mutti roughly means mom in German.


	31. Chapter 31

Blake's next appointment came sooner than she had been hoping for, with all of the ciaos going on in the household, it was no surprise. Yet, even so, at 18 weeks in, she was starting to feel sore and crabby after long day trips to Vale.

"Have you both considered if you'd like to know the genders?" Oobleck asked from his position at Blake's side. "They're being cooperative this time, I'm able to tell."

Blake already knew she had a mixed litter. There was something about her scent that wasn't inherently female anymore, meaning that she had at least one boy in her womb. Still, she hadn't said anything about it before, and she looked to Weiss for confirmation. "I'm curious, do you want to know?"

"It would be easier I think." Weiss nodded.

"As you wish." Oobleck turned the screen towards them.

"Is that…I mean are they…covered in fur?" Weiss said, cocking her head to the side. She remembered making a few quips about it, but she never thought she'd see it on the screen.

"That's certainly what it looks like." Blake commented.

"Yes, but that's quite normal, I assure you." Oobleck said with a laugh. "Every fetus, human and Faunus alike grows hair in the womb. For humans, it's called lanugo, and it's most prominent by the twentieth week. For a cat Faunus like Blake, they'll be covered in fur. Just like humans though, they'll shed it naturally either before birth, or in the coming days after."

"What if they don't?" Blake asked.

"They will, Blake, trust me. Anyplace that shouldn't have fur, won't have fur." Oobleck replied. "Now then, let's see what we see…" He murmured. "You're carrying two boys and a girl. It's this little one, here, however, that concerns me." Oobleck replied softly. "Dust, as I've said many times before, tends to cause some irregularities. I was hoping his tail might drop off and be re-absorbed, but as you can see, that has not been the case. He'll be born with it, and his ears by the looks of things."

"He'll be the runt…" Blake noted quietly, her voice ever so soft. There was one in every litter, one child smaller than the rest. "I was wondering the first time I saw him if he might lose it…"

"The dust probably caused a minor genetic mutation. You said it was your father who had a tail, correct?" Oobleck continued after Blake nodded. "Chances are good that this particular child, for whatever reason, reacted to the dust differently than the other two. He's going to be a much smaller child, though he's healthy from what I can tell. There shouldn't be any problems."

"If he is…born with both…" Blake looked over to Weiss before turning back to Oobleck. "Will he be able to use it?"

"In theory, yes. However, only time will be able to tell that for sure, I'm afraid." Oobleck said gently. "As I've said before, Faunus traits are recessive by nature. The more you breed out the traits, the less they show up. Oh, but that does remind me, their eyes are fully developed enough to be sensitive to light…"

"No kidding…" Blake said, having felt them all squirm around in protest the last time Oobleck shined a flashlight over her lower midriff briefly. He'd claimed it to be a good thing, stating that they had visual sensory. Blake, however, had to bite back a growl at the time. Since those two weeks, Blake had noticed more and more that the cubs in her belly were very sensitive to the brightness around them.

It wasn't just direct light anymore that they seemed to disapprove of.

"She can't even shower or walk around naked with a light on." Weiss replied.

"I can, but every time I do, they go at it." Blake sighed. For some reason, she didn't like feeling her cubs jitter around so violently like that. They acted like it hurt. "If I've got a shirt or something on, it's fine but, if light touches my belly, they squirm."

"That's because they haven't fully formed their eyelids." Oobleck explained knowingly. "You have a few more weeks to go before those are fully developed. I'd assume that they'll begin to be less adverse to light around week twenty-two or so. Dark places are just what they're used to, and with eyelids, they'll be able to avoid any unpleasantness."

"The sooner, the better." Blake half groused. "I'd rather like it if they weren't so hyper sensitive to every little detail."

"Good…good…" Oobleck said. "You'll want to continue to be mindful of that, and also, keep in mind to avoid loud noises from here on out. Since they are Faunus, they probably have some level of hearing by now. As time goes on, they'll be prone to being startled by loud sounds. In the coming weeks they'll be more active too, especially at night. These are things you'll want to keep in mind. Don't be surprised if you need to sequester yourself away for a few hours at a time…even at this age, they'll be very responsive to outside stimuli…"

* * *

Yang was starting to grow accustom to Beacon's halls again. She wandered around aimlessly more often than not, recalling her glory days as a troublesome high school student. Huntress or not, she had still been a peppy, rambunctious girl back then. Always looking for a good time, a prank, a party. Anything that might be memorable.

Maybe she was a little more distracted than usual when Weiss and Blake came out of Oobleck's office. She could even admit that the flight home was even worse. Once they all got into the limo to go back to the house, she could feel the golden eyes burning into her knowingly, and Yang huffed out a slow breath. "What?"

"He's a good man, Yang."

"Shut up…" Yang said, but it lacked heat. There was a distant playfulness in her tone. "No one asked you."

"You're thinking awfully hard over there. For a person who doesn't seem to want to ask questions, you have a lot of them." Weiss hedged carefully. Her fingers entwined with Blake's, the suitably private atmosphere of the limo offering a good place to share words. "You could just talk to us you. It might prove to be beneficial."

"It's…complicated." Yang said, ignoring the raised eyebrows she was given in response.

"Complicated because he's not a woman, or complicated before you're holding out?" Blake asked, and this earned her an incredulous stare. "Yang, I can count the number of men you've actually taken an interest in on one hand. You always go for women."

"Well, to be fair, I do have a way with the maids. They can't get enough of my protection in the servant's wing." Yang grinned, false and empty.

"That's only because they know you don't mind a little fang…" Weiss shook her head darkly. There was always some story or another about an impromptu make-out sessions someplace in the halls. "Drop that smirk off of your face, it's little more than pompous when you don't mean it."

"You'd know all about that, now wouldn't you?" Yang persisted, waggling her eyebrows as Weiss cursed under her breath.

"Yes, she would…" Blake replied pointedly, knowing that Weiss had an equally perfected sort of smile. Plastered on, and entirely ill-fitting among family. "But we weren't talking about her. We were talking about you. What's holding you back, Yang, really?"

Yang just shrugged. "He's too good to be true."

"Err?" Blake was sure she had a stupefied look on her face, but Yang had honestly thrown her for a loop with that statement. "Are we talking about the same man who head first first into a glass door chasing Sienna around?"

"That's just it." Yang said with a frustrated sigh. "He's like the perfect guy. He's great with kids, he's sympathetic, compassionate, and I've never seen him lose his temper. He's smoking hot, and the man has more restraint than a damned priest! I use the word fuck, he turns around and replies to my comment with a word like fornicate. I don't even think he can curse." Yang put her face into her hands and groaned in aggravation. "And, by what I gather, I think he's a virgin…failing that, there's no way he's been around…"

Weiss gave Yang something of a look. "And the problem is…?"

"He doesn't know what he wants…he said so himself." Yang deflated. "He doesn't want to progress things if he thinks it'll get sloppy."

Weiss could only smile, procuring a photo off of her scroll of Yang and Yatsuhashi meditating. "Force, meet object."

"That's not funny…" Yang said, pulling her hands from her face to witness the image. "Burn that..."

"She's going to keep it." Blake replied. "It's a good photo."

"It's blackmail..." Yang insisted.

"It's charming..." Blake reached over to place and arm around Yang's broad shoulders. It was an awkward angle, but Blake pulled her in for a brief but meaningful hug. "Weiss is right though. You've come toe to toe with someone who's just like you. It seems like you and Yatsuhashi have a lot in common. Pursuing a relationship might be difficult, but it might also be worth it. You just need to come to terms with that."

* * *

Up in the north, rockslides had separated the group into two fractured units. They had contingency plans for this, but, having to enact them put the less experienced hunters on edge. Ren and Pyrrha were not used to the ironclad mentality that Ruby had been forced to develop as a result of her job. They were worried about their teammates, and while they were sure the youngest among them was too, Ruby refused to show it.

Instead, the huntress was at the top of her game. A cold edge in her abilities.

Fighting through renewed hordes of red-eyed monsters, covered in the inky blackness of their destruction. She didn't think twice about the damage she was inflicting. She only cared about the end result, the victory, Grimm littering the ground at her feet. What was worse, perhaps terrifying, was that even such fierce battle did little to dissuade her. It made her stronger, made her sink into her movements, moving as one with the demented beasts.

Ruby kept her guard up, and her scythe sharp.

In an attempt to keep morale high, Ruby took to Grimm slaying as if it were some morbid game of whack-a-mole. Tallying points based on monsters slain, and sending quips that lured Nora into a false sense of security. That was something that they couldn't afford. Even Nora knew it, but the craving for some laughter, even forced laughter, was something they all needed as well.

So, the games began, and the denial along with it. They battled until every Grimm in front of them went down, even as the two more reserved members of their little group watched on with baited breath.

"Fifty." Ruby laughed while standing on top of a beheaded Grimm beast that had yet to be classified.

"Sixty! Ha, better keep up, slacker." Nora called from her end.

"Nora, please get off that thing." Ren begged in exhaustion. Leaning over a toppled tree was his only respite in hours, having to trail after his exuberant partner. "We don't even know what it is…"

"Ugly bugger." Nora chirped. "I'll give it that." Giving it a kick with her shoe she began to follow after Ren and the others.

"Well, what do we know for sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Looks like some sort of overgrown beetle, but no carapace. Comes in swarms, but goes down easy." Ruby said unabashedly. "I'm only guessing, but they were probably some sort of underground Grimm that was in the middle of hibernation."

Nora folded her hammer away, popping her shoulders with satisfaction. "The ones I took down went squish pretty quick."

"That's true, but I'd still advise we proceed with caution." Pyrrha said. "We have no idea what they can truly do, and won't know until someone gathers a corpse for scientific information."

"Right now?" Ruby burst out laughing. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Who's going to come up here to collect these bodies before they disappear?"

"Uh…Ruby…they're not disappearing." Nora said, looking behind them quite perplexed. "And what's that?"

Everyone turned around, seeing the skittering beasts.

"Are they…" Pyrrha could have sworn she was seeing double.

"Getting up and multiplying…" Ruby finished for her. "Yep." She said, popping the end of the word.

"In light of this new discovery, I would suggest we consider making an honorable retreeeeaaaaaa-" Pyrrha had the wind knocked out of her by a speeding Ruby Rose, Nora and Ren hot on their heels as they blasted their way through the snow and away from the new danger headed their way. They'd learned from before that these Grimm couldn't swim, and ran across the nearby lake that was frozen with ice.

"Nora, you back there?" Ruby called back once she'd gotten Pyrrha safely across. "Hammer the ice."

Nora, elated to cause massive damage, grinned wildly. "You got it."

"Nora. Water. There's water down – shit!" Ren clung on for dear life as Nora blasted her way up, only to level her hammer back down in the center of the ice, cracking it, and taking the Grimm down with her…along with Ren, who like the Grimm, also couldn't swim.

She plucked him out of the freezing cold water, patting his back as he spluttered. "I gotcha Renny. No worries."

The waves kicked up, the squealing of the Grimm sinking deeper and deeper into the waters below turning their stomachs. Pyrrha could only force out a breath as she looked to her teammates. Ruby watched those Grimm dying, but there was nothing but resolve in her eyes. Clam, unwavering understand. There was no pity, there wasn't any fear, no sadness. Just resolve. Pyrrha couldn't bear that, and turned instead, to her soaked comrades.

"Ren?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you okay?"

"F-fin-e P-pyrrrr-rrhhaaa." He shivered as he fumbled with his clothes. He couldn't stay in the wet gear.

"I'm going to go start a fire." Ruby sighed, thankful that he was okay.

"And I'm going to get these two out of their wet clothes. After that, I'll help make camp." Pyrrha announced, helping Ren peel his long sopping green jacket off.

"Never mind that. I can get camp going quick." Ruby said, her voice easy going as ever. "You just get them dry, and then fed. Shivering burns way too many calories out here, trust me. It's no fun."

Ruby worked on the fire quickly, finding a bolder functional enough to make a proper resting place for the night. She had a habit of collecting and drying her own rose petals as tinder, and she was thankful enough to have an extra bag for quick use. Once the crackling fire got roaring hot, she tossed the last of her dry logs into the flame. They'd have to find adequate dwellings soon, or some more dry wood, whatever came first.

Soon, the others came to join her, redressed, and laying their clothes in front of the warmth. Settling themselves in for the same.

"Hey, Ruby…" Nora started slowly, leaning up against Ren as she gazed up at the sky. "Do you think the others are okay?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Ruby noticed the look in Ren's eyes. "What? I'm sure they could find their way out of a little rock slide. They were trained for it."

"You're not in the least bit worried?" Ren asked.

"Can't afford to be." Ruby said softly, gazing deeply into the firelight. "Well, I mean, I guess maybe I could be, but like I said before. Thinking like that, it's kind of dark. All it takes is just a little teensy bit of doubting yourself, and then bam! You start second guessing, and hesitating, and then before you know it, you get distracted…and then that's when the Grimm get you."

"Well I'm worried." Pyrrha sighed. "Not everyone has the kind of training to be out here. This isn't like the forests in Vale.."

"True, but they can backtrack into the tunnels." Ruby told her, her voice bright, but logical. "All of those places lead back to one of the mining towns. They literally can't get lost."

"Assume they did." Pyrrha asked. "How long until they've found civilization?"

"Depends on how far north they go. Sun knows the people in this area, and Neptune is a good pathfinder." Ruby clung to that logic now. Prayed it served her well. "If they go south, they'll backtrack to Atlas or lower. There's towns all over. It should be fine. Our main focus right now is finding a path to their side."

"Do you think you can get us home?" Pyrrha asked realistically. "All I see is a sea of white on white…"

"I can get us home, Pyrrha. All we need to do is go south until Atlas smacks us in the face. I want to go southeast. Try to find everyone else first…" Ruby said, inwardly cursing.

This mission was officially a disaster.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain ridge, a sleepy little mining town bustled about in panic. Women fled into the mines looking for the qualified doctors. Curious children were kicked out of the infirmary by the nurses. This sleepy little place, a welcoming home for many Faunus, had never been so worried for an outsider before.

"Ugh, my head." Even speaking hurt, and the man on the cot closed his eyes.

Everything went dark. He remembered that, but, only that. The loud crashing sounds of rocks falling down around them. Afraid they'd be buried alive. He acted, blindly on instinct. He didn't remember why his side hurt so much, or why he smelt like blood. His breathing was labored, his eyes stayed closed as a cold cloth touched his forehead. Then, he recalled a crucial detail that had his eyes popping open with a renewed sense of urgency. "Pyrrha!"

"Woah, Sun, don't move." Neptune caught him.

"Where is she?" Sun demanded. The rock was going to crush her, Sun remembered that now. "Ruby and I went after her." He recalled frantically. Pyrrha had tried to use her semblance to keep the large bolder at bay, but there wasn't enough metal inside. "Where are they?" They made a break for her. Ruby was faster than Sun, and the last thing he could see was a flash of red. Then his entire world went black. Now, he didn't smell Ruby anywhere. "Tell me she's safe, swear to me she didn't get hit by that thing..."

"They're okay man, honest." Neptune assured, grabbing Sun before he could split his stiches. "You need to chill."

"Where's Ruby?" Sun demanded before a hard slap nailed him across the face.

"Shut up and lay still." Coco ordered, forcing him to lay back down. She was deceptively strong for her build. "You lost a lot of blood, and if you keep flailing around, you'll rip open the stiches."

"We don't know where Ruby and the others are right now." Fox said, handing Sun a water bottle. "We'll be damned to tell her that you bled out, so you stay there until you're told otherwise."

"Outta my way, humans." A large, gruff bear Faunus said, holding hot water and new bandages. "Yer just lucky it ain't policy to toss ya out on yer ass."

"I don't think our friends would take very kindly to that." Neptune frowned.

"Ain't talkin' to you." Instead, he focused on Sun's dressing. "Talkin' bout this girlie, here. Dun'no her place, that one." He frowned deeply at the injuries on Sun's body, seeing the deep gash for himself. It had been sown shut, but it still leaked blood, ozzing out little by little. "Sun, ya damn shithead, ya gon' done it this time. Keep tellin' ya, yer aura won't hold when ya do shit like this."

Sun sighed. "Just patch me up…"

"Won't let ya die." The bear Faunus promised. "Ain't too sure it'll heal good though."

"Sorry about my pop." A younger man said with a knowing sigh. "He doesn't take friendly to new folks. Doesn't like the smell of humans he don't know."

"I wouldn't say we're new. I've been here a few times, though it's been several years since then." Coco replied, but shook the young man's hand, anyway.

The younger bear Faunus extended his hand to Neptune. "An' Nep, it's been a while. You need to come up with Ruby every now 'n then."

"I've been a little busy." Neptune said, looking over his shoulder. "This is Coco, and the man beside her is Fox. Good people, trust me."

"I've noticed we don't get scroll reception around here." Coco noticed, she was sure Weiss had seen to that. "That seems strange to me."

"Dust explosion screwed the tower. Ah, but you don't need that. There's a grounded comms center. Use that." He said, getting them to follow behind. "So how's Ruby doin', by the by?"

"I don't know. We were on a mission, eight man squad. Got separated." Neptune said slowly, hands stuffed into his pockets. "A Grimm collided into a mountainside when we killed it. Then, a rock slide cut off the passage. Sun…" Neptune shook his head. "Anyway, thanks for finding us."

"Don't worry Nep, my pop said he'd look after him. Can't let Ruby down, can we?"

"No." Neptune agreed. "I guess we can't."

"I need to give Weiss a call." Coco told them. "That's the first order of business. Then, I'm calling Velvet…"

"The first thing you're going to do is eat, Coco." Fox told her flippantly. "You haven't had a real meal all day, and your aura's shot to hell. Weiss and Velvet waited this long, they can wait a little longer."


	32. Chapter 32

When she agreed to lead this mission, she did it knowing that it wasn't going to be easy. Leaving the problem ignored though, would put all of Atlas at risk. She knew this now. These Grimm were not worth the gamble to leave them alone. They were too powerful, and needed to be taken down. This unfortunate realization came more clearly than she suspected it would.

Still, she wasn't at her best, either, and she just couldn't sleep.

Coco had a whole list of excuses lined up neatly in a row. It was cold, the barometric pressure was bothering her, she just wasn't tired…the list went on. The only problem was, those were all lies. It was cold, but Fox was keeping her warm, and the norther pressure never bothered her. Not truly, anyway. Lastly, in spite of being exhausted, which she was for sure, she just missed Velvet.

Fox wouldn't say it outright, but he worried.

There they were, stranded in a mining town with one copiously injured team member, and their mate in the care of others. Coco trusted Weiss, and Yang wouldn't let any harm come to anyone, but the only reason they'd even gone on this mission was Yatsuhashi. He was there, he was going to watch Velvet, keep her safe. Keep their swarm of children, safe. Yet it wasn't enough.

Coco wanted to be there with her, she needed to be.

Velvet kept the brave face she always did when her mates were away. Assuring them that everything was alright. Fox was the skeptic though, and for well over an hour, he sat in front of the monitor. Digging around and asking questions, trying desperately to ascertain if Velvet was telling the truth. She seemed as if she was, but the woman had always had such a strong spirit. Knowing where that backbone and spirit came from was what bothered him, because life had been rather unkind to her.

But, Velvet had promised she was doing okay, that her pregnancy was going well…and no, she wasn't just saying that, because she was fine…the children were fine…and all of them were getting by.

"This is pointless." Fox ranted.

"Then close your eyes and stop fidgeting." Coco demanded.

Fox turned to look at the clock. "We've been tossing and turning here for hours."

"Damn it all." Coco sighed, her eyes glaring daggers into the dark room. "Where's my little shit when I need her…"

"Sienna's probably curled next to Velvet." Fox replied dryly, letting his usually prickly mate cuddle in close. Coco was not the kind of woman to snuggle by choice. She liked her space, especially when she was sleeping. "Or she's curled up on Yatsu, again. She does that a lot when you're gone."

"Like mother, like daughter. Hey, let's face it, he's always made the best human pillow." Coco replied. "Our kids aren't stupid, they know who'll cave first and give them what they want."

"Especially at night." Fox replied with a sigh. "Sienna can't stay in one spot to save her soul."

Coco ignored the jab at her bad attitude whenever she was woken up, more focused on her inward musings given voice. "If Yatsu wants to become a human mattress, let him. He never seems to mind…anyway, Bruno normally stays with Velvet at night. Chances are good Sienna kicked Bruno out of the way. I'd place my bets on that." Coco pointed out.

"Love to know what fantasy world you're living in."

"The one where you shit rainbows, wiseass."

"You love my ass." His voice had that tit-for-tat bite that Coco had come to find attractive. It was his competitive streak along with his abrasive nature that had attracted the two of them. Without Velvet around, they could playfully sling mud at each other for hours…and sometimes, they did anyway. "You fondle the damn thing enough."

"To be fair, for a dude, it's a nice ass." Coco cracked an eye open again. "I'm sick of being out here, Fox."

"Because I love wandering around face first into unfamiliar walls and doorways…"

Coco sighed at that. Fox had a point. His eyesight was admittedly terrible, and getting worse by the day. Unlike the domiciles that sheltered most of the workers, the small cottages along the outskirts were crammed and compact. They belonged to small families with enough earning to have a place of their own, quaint as they usually were.

This particular home belonged to Ruby. She'd stay up here during long journeys. Unfortunately, it was sparse, and made rather unrepentantly for a short woman who wasn't going to be staying there often. There wasn't even electricity. Just a few dust powered lanterns, and a wood burning stove for warmth.

When Coco rested her forehead on his shoulder, Fox began to obsess about the mission. About home, and everything in-between. Unfortunately for Fox, Coco noticed that.

"Stop." She said, thwacking his butt for good measure. "Whenever you get restless, so do I."

"Too late."

Coco just buried herself in closer, leaning up to kiss him before snuggling back down. "Shut up and go to sleep…"

* * *

It was not the first time Yang's fist blew a hole into the nearest drywall, and it most certainly not the first time her aura flared violently before giving out entirely. The crimson blood surrounding the now gaping hole was the testament to Yang's helpless rage. "What do you mean, Sun's been critically wounded?"

"You heard me, Yang." Weiss said, her eye downcast to the scorch marks in the shape of palms. Yang had put on her desk in shock. "Ruby's location is unknown, and Sun's health remains questionable at best."

Yang shook the blood off of her hand. "His aura should have pulled him through something as minor as a few boulders."

"Unless he didn't have any." Weiss told her. "These Grimm, they're larger than we first assumed, much more powerful too. I'm going to have a copter airlift him the moment I have word that the skies are clear of invading Grimm."

"What about Coco and the others?"

"Neptune will accompany Sun. Coco and Fox still have a mission to finish."

"It's been botched, stupid." Yang shouted. "Get them out of there, now."

"It's not my call to make."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Coco's got the lead on this one!" Weiss hollered back, standing from her desk. She went to her bookshelf, grabbing the first aid kit she kept there, and tossed one of the rolled up bandages at Yang's head. "I'm not out in the field. What right to I have to order Coco around?" Weiss asked heatedly. "We're not fighting, we're safe, secure. What right do we have, making calls like that?"

Yang didn't need it. Her aura had already mended the damage to her hand. "It's better than sitting on our asses…"

"I have a great deal I'd like to do, but all of it would prove inadequate." Weiss could feel the tension in her shoulders mounting. A headache that started in the back of her head and neck, drifting downwards further. When was the last time she took a break? When was the last time she felt she could? She restlessly worked to gather the supplies. The northern barricades, communities, and towns were direly in need of equipment.

"Something is better then nothing."

This, Weiss could agree with, but she still wasn't going to send Yang. "What are you going to do, get on the next flight out? You were given your orders, that's to stay here and act as a personal guard…"

"For what, a stray ursa or two that may or may not wander onto SDC grounds?" Yang asked. "Put me in the field, Weiss. Swap me, for Sun."

"I'm not putting you out there."

"You should."

Weiss sighed. She wanted to. She really wanted to. Yang might stand a better chance at finding Ruby and the others. She might be able to get a better handle on the situation. As much as she wanted to, Weiss couldn't compromise the integrity of Coco's trust. "There are a lot of things I should have done about this, but I didn't…and I won't. I can't."

" _Yes you can_!"

"Coco and Fox will continue to deal with the Grimm. Meanwhile, they will look for Ruby and the others. That is the plan going forward, that is the plan _all_ of them settled on. If separation occurs, it's imperative everyone follows the expected contingency. You know this."

"The plan's already ass over tits." Yang pointed out. "Put me in."

"No." Weiss sighed. she sat back down, her mind running laps around her paperwork. "If I change that plan, I'm adding factors to what Coco has to deal with…and quite frankly, I can't send you." Weiss wondered if blunt honesty was the way to go. Even if it wasn't, what choice did she have? Yang wasn't feeling calm and civil. "You have rocks for brains when you're angry, and you're not exactly calm. I'd hate to see what you'd do in front of a Grimm...Blake can't be there to pull you back."

"Fuck you…" Yang breathed, flinging open the office door and storming out.

She walked beyond the small conference room and down the hall. In spite of her fury, her blood ran cold. She found the rest of their little group in the more relaxed sitting area on the upper floor, right beside the drawing room. Jaune, Velvet, and Blake sat relatively calm. Yatsuhashi was standing on the far side of the room, equally composed.

This fried Yang even more. "Jaune, what the hell are you doing?"

"Drinking tea." He said morosely. "What else does it look like?"

"Like you're sitting on your ass."

"Wonderful deduction, because I am." He said, giving her a sideways look.

"Well, maybe you should man up, and get your god-damn gear." Yang raged, a heat in her voice rarely ever witnessed. "Those two I get." Yang spat, thumb gesturing over to Velvet and Blake, who were in no condition to be fighting Grimm. "But you…damn it Jaune, that's your wife out there."

"Man, don't I know it," He sighed with a shake of his head. "I'd be out there in a heartbeat if I could, but…" He looked over to his daughters who were busy making a mess with the blocks along with the others. He scratched his stubble covered face. "My place is here, Yang. I'm not going anywhere."

"So that's it?" Yang asked, flabbergasted. "We're all going to sit here on our asses?"

"Looks like it." Jaune said to her, a tired, cold edge in his voice. "It's called having a little faith, maybe you should try it."

"I'm tired of just sitting around!"

"Well, so am I." Jaune said, standing to his full height. "But I can't just leave. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"Get out of my face, Jaune."

"No."

"I said step the fuck back."

"Yang…" Blake was too mentally exhausted to listen to this fighting. When red rimmed lilac eyes met hers, she shook her head. "You're scaring Zhu."

Zhu who was nearest the arguing adults, curled up into the furthest possible ball in the corner. He smelt the rage, the anger, the outright dangerous wafting off of her, and crawled under the nearest space he could get under to hide.

"Shit…" Yang sighed softly. That had never been her intention, but she was too soaked in her own rage to think clearly. The only thing she could do was turn on her heel and storm away again like a bull in a china shop.

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Monday's update comes early this week. It's an inherently shorter update than usual because I just don't have the time to edit. It's a major work weekend for me. Don't worry, we'll be back to the regularly scheduled update/chapter length on Wednesday.


	33. Chapter 33

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

"Life is just a string of variables. I've based entire life around that. Guilty pleasure, dumb luck, it doesn't matter. Everything's just a gamble at the end of a day. Least, that's what it's like for a huntress, right? I mean, for a security guard working for the SDC, life is pretty much mundane. It's routine and predictable. Think about it, what do we really deal with? Mostly overly pushy press members, or the occasional jerk. Every now and then, a vigilante or a robber, I guess. We've been dealing with that kind of stuff ever since we were in Beacon. That's just kid's stuff."

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

"And I'm about as useless as ever. It's not like I do most of the paperwork. Weiss does all of the complicated stuff. When Weiss doesn't, you do. When it comes to the job, you've got more experienced. You know how to deal with insurgencies, and intrusive behavior. That's why you ran things from the background. You knew what to expect. I never had to deal with any of that grittiness. Never needed to…so, what good am I for?"

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

An agitated breath silenced the fuming woman beside her. It didn't stop the torturous clicking though. Metal scraping against metal. "Give me the lighter, Yang, before you set yourself on fire by accident."

"No." Click – whoosh – click. "Think I like it right where it is." Click – whoosh – click. "Karma's a bitch anyway." Click – whoosh – click.

"Idiot…you want to know what your job is." Blake asked as she pinned her ears back. The clicking and constant striking of the flint was beginning to grate on her ears. "Your job is uniting the security team together, keeping them cohesive. You've got a natural charismatic charm, and peppy demeanor. That kind of thing, Yang, that's invaluable."

"Bullshit." Click – whoosh – click.

"No, I'm being honest. Pardon the morbid reality, but, you make things easier on everyone." Blake said, wondering if she shouldn't just take the lighter away. "You make things easier when harsh orders are sent out. When the command to kill on sight comes from you, they know it means something. You don't bring orders like that down from me without putting up a fight. You couldn't be a killer. You could never could bring yourself to do it. To them, that means something."

"Yeah, well, they don't act like it." Yang sighed, deeply, her fingers still fidgeting. "Thankfully, the SDC's forces are built up of people who just act. Orders are orders, simple as that."

"And this bothers you?" Blake asked.

But Yang didn't answer, at least, not at first.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

"That same kind of clinical perspective could be applied to Grimm missions as well. Ruby, she never hesitates when it comes to them. She's colder, more ruthless in that way. There's an edge to her, more like you and Weiss. Then again, Jaune and Velvet are the same…just, sitting around…waiting. Honestly, dunno how I feel about that…or Zhu...I'm the fucked one out of all of us."

"No you aren't."

"Yeah, Blake, I am." Yang sighed, biting her lower lip. A hand running through her long blond hair nervously. "I don't have that same kind of cold rational thinking that keeps you all going…"

"Hmm..." Blake sounded, thinking about that. The infernal clicking continued, and she finally shook her head. "Do you see that as a bad thing?"

Yang paused. "Shouldn't I?"

"I don't…Weiss doesn't…Jaune doesn't blame you. All you did was give a voice to what we were all thinking. There's nothing wrong with that." Blake shrugged, the merciful silence from the flickering lighter allowing her ears to relax. Lilac met her own golden gaze. "Indoctrination isn't always meant out of spite, Yang. It'd be easier if you could just accept things, not fight it. But without you, what regulates our moral code?"

Yang frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"We all want to be out there, but sooner or later, it all comes down to motivation." Blake replied darkly. "I should have let Weiss go. I should have been able to trust Ruby enough to keep her safe. When it came down to it, I didn't. In my head, if I couldn't go with Weiss, then she had to stay with me."

"But that's normal, right?" Yang refused to think otherwise. "I still don't get whatever the hell you're trying to say...sounds pretty damn convoluted, whatever it is."

"On a purely moral level, where all lives are equivalent…that was selfish as hell...and wrong. In the end, I prioritized Weiss over Ruby." Blake shrugged then, there was no defending it. "I can justify that, by saying Weiss is my mate…my family...if that's the case, I shouldn't have let Ruby go either."

"No," Yang murmured. "Don't say shit like that."

"I have to." Blake said, her voice factual and little else. "Ruby's my family too…I should have stopped her."

"Ruby was going to go into the field come hell or high water." Yang cursed under her breath. "You and I both know that. You couldn't have forced her to stay behind. She was itching to go."

"And that's exactly what I mean by motivation, Yang." Blake said softly. "We all have a place, and yours is here. If something happens to Sun and Ruby, you're the next best shot Zhu has. Ruby knows it, she's not stupid. You weren't benched because of your position at the SDC. That was an excuse…you heard Ruby."

"Did she honestly think something bad was going to go down?"

"I don't know." Blake murmured. "But, I do know this. You know how to keep a family together. If the worst happens, you know how to get the right kind of tough. None of us really knows how to do that. None of us, except for you."

Yang didn't respond, her eyes focused back on the little flame in her grasp.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

Click – whoosh – click.

* * *

Aura was not the magical be-all, end-all of healing properties. Sun had been told time and time again to rely on defensive maneuvers. He was not the sort of person with an endless pool of regenerative properties. In fact, his pool of aura was quite low when it came to the average, able-bodied man. In return for this, he had his natural agility and grace. He was nimble when it counted, and in a fight, his adaptability was even more pronounced because of his Faunus heritage.

His leap was longer than most, his prehensile tail added leverage in a fight, and a counterweight for balance. He could hold his body up from his tail alone. Unfortunately, none of this surefootedness and acrobatic skill helped him on the ground. Not against the harsh elements and nature itself. In fact, he was quite unsuited to the types of ground battles that made up most of the northern Grimm attacks.

His only saving grace for any of it? His sight was able to direct him in harsh blizzards, and his heritage was welcomed among many towns that were fearful of humans.

In Atlas, the Faunas tended to segregated themselves by choice, choosing to live well away from the large cities. More often than not, the humans chased them away. Sun and Ruby were two people that worked well together, and were undeterred from either side of the coin. Weiss used that to her advantage to keep a firm grasp of the Grimm infestations in the mines.

When Blake was unable to accompany Ruby, Sun did...and that gave a great deal of power over the dust industry. Now that he was injured though, Weiss regretted relying on Sun at all for such dangerous missions.

To say he was out of commission was putting the matter mildly. He was more than just an injured wreck. He was a man stuck in a bed, unable to move. Green ichor oozed from his bandages, a sign of infection that had them all worried. He needed a proper hospital. The small clinic could only provide antibiotics, painkillers, and basic first aid. That was not enough, not for a man who'd crushed his insides.

Sun needed surgery, but since that wasn't an option, they put him into an induced coma and tripled his aura enhancers.

Weiss sent out a small flight crew to go get Sun, but inwardly she was cursing the fact that she was sending more people into the direct line of danger. It was a stupid order, this she knew. It was the only one she could accept. Just looking at Zhu and thinking of the ramifications made her stomach turn in the worst ways. If Sun didn't get to a proper hospital, he would eventually die a long, protracted death.

Her choice in the matter, was not one well received by the company, or her father.

"Our stock is plummeting." Wilson told Weiss carefully. "Our resources are finite, and you proceed to send help for a single hunter…"

"I'm aware of how it looks." She told him. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"The damage isn't so negligible this time, Weiss."

"I know that."

"Doubtful." Wilson replied. "You've sent aid to a faunus. A Faunus not even under your direct employ."

"I told you, I know that." Weiss was already planning on hearing an earful from her next board meeting. "I didn't have a choice."

"Favoritism is a complicated monster in and of itself." Wilson released a steady stream of smoke from between his lips, sitting at the round table of the meeting room kept at the family home. "Several backers question your loyalty to the company. They wonder if you've given thought to future. Naturally, I've nothing I can say to them."

"Sun needs medical care." Weiss bit out. "I'll take the scrutiny over his death."

"Then you are a foolish woman, Weiss. Most certainly careless of your position, if little else. My hands are tied, and you're the one that bound them." He said softly. "I don't think I need to tell you that speculation has already begun…murmurs of the future. The company knows about Blake's pregnancy, Weiss."

"Well, I haven't exactly been discreet about it." she said mildly. "With all of the trips back and forth to Vale, they'd be stupid not to hazard a guess."

"You might consider the company's view on the subject..." Wilson suggested. "Perhaps offer some sort of compensation to calm their agitated sense of propriety."

"Well thankfully, I don't give a rat's ass about that." Weiss said as she rested her elbow on the table. "Propriety be damned, all they care about is looking down their noses at me. Let them, frankly, I don't care."

"My point, Weiss, is that perhaps you should."

"I'm not going to pretend to be civil about that matter." Her chin tucked itself into her palm. She drank deeply from a glass of dry red wine. "The SDC prides itself with some level of ruthlessness. I'm not about to pretend that I don't see the value in such measures." She considered the red liquid, how close to blood it looked. "The difference is in the way that you and I think. It comes down to the fact that I'm quite indiscriminate about my goals."

Wilson gave Weiss something of a look. "They'll try to clean house of any little vermin they believe to be a threat."

"Oh, I'm counting on that." Weiss said slowly. "They won't take matters sitting down, I don't expect them to. This next generation will be stronger than the last. My children will hold more power financially than I ever could. With Vale adding amendments to the Faunus rights acts left and right, Atlas will be forced to scrutinize our own form of government. Outdated ideals will be put to the test. Given the changes made within the SDC in recent years, we'll be under that looking-glass with a fine toothed comb."

"I don't believe you realize the inherent danger in that."

"I was in Vale when it sat on the verge of civil war. I know better than you think." She poured more wine into her glass then, doing the same for her father. "Putting people into political power means considering who holds that power in the first place."

"That's too simple a view to take." He retorted.

"Is it?" Weiss asked. "Or is it merely the facts?"

"I'd not risk the matter..." Wilson grumbled.

"I would." Weiss replied. "Our company has always backed conservatives, but that's going to change. We're only a few decades away from forcing Atlas's hand into submission. If they don't follow the rest of Remnant into the new age of equality, they face the prospect of war…something that not even Ironwood is dumb enough to provoke. Face it, Father, the Faunus rights act will be striking Atlas, and once it does, the rest of this company will face a long over due overhaul in every policy ever set forth."

Wilson bristled at this. "It's still arguable that if things remain in such bad distaste, that the Faunus could simply move."

"They could debate that, but they won't." Weiss murmured. "Following a large industry, one with solid foundation, is ultimately where political power rests. Without sponsorship, there's no weight to the words people say. Nothing to keep their promises afloat. I'm not saying my methodology is easy, only that the SDC could survive a corporate mutiny. It might even be better for it."

"The answer for all of this is much simpler than you give it credit for." Wilson sighed. "It would be best, I think, to have a human child to be raised as a proper heir. That is all the company truly desires. It's what your backers hope for. Is it truly so impossible to give them that?"

Weiss dodged Wilson's line of thinking. "Isn't it a little rude to discuss a woman's condition, even if you are her father?"

The man rubbed his forehead. "I'm merely asking if your adamancy in Faunus offspring comes from your own ill-health. You were severely injured in the past. A severed spinal cord, you were nearly run through. Huntresses have been told not to carry children for lesser injuries than your own. I've wondered this for a while, what with the strain an unborn child can place on a woman's back…the kind of scar tissue you surely carry on your person is also a factor."

"You won't let that go, will you?" Weiss let out a bitter laugh. "You want the truth? Fine…you're not wrong."After my injuries began to heal, I spoke with Midori about the matter. It's dangerous for me to try."

"How dangerous, Weiss?" Wilson pressed.

"I'm able to get pregnant, but to carry to term? I'd never be able to carry children if the use of dust was involved. Aura inhibitors are too dangerous to use. Chances are good, my lower spine would shatter all over again without my aura. If not resulting in at least paralysis, it could be fatal…"

"I see..." The man sighed deeply.

Weiss only nodded. "For those same reasons, even with an aura, it's ill-advised. Putting that kind of strain on my back for such a long period of time, well, it's a risky proposition. One I simply decided not to take."

"And that doesn't bother you, at all?" He asked.

"At first." Weiss admitted.

"And now?" Wilson's soft words of yanked another long sigh from his daughter.

This conversation was long overdue. Yet, it seemed so final. Saying the words, coming to terms with it, those were not easy things to do. Weiss looked over to Wilson, considering his question. Did it bother her now? No, not as much as it used to. Even so, there were just some things easier not to say. Her injuries made her feel weak, and this was just another nail in the coffin. The proof that Weiss Schnee was not the indomitable force of will that she pretended herself to be.

"I never told Blake, because at that time, we weren't ready to discuss children. We weren't even married yet, so I found the topic off limits. I had larger concerns with therapy and recovery to contend with." Weiss shrugged. "Even back then, I realized how much she wanted to be a mother. She never said it clearly, but I could tell. My condition became moot. I decided right then, I would sire any offspring we had."

"That's hardly what I'm asking..."

"It doesn't bother me." Weiss said concisely. "Being the paternal figure suits me on every level. Even if I were able to do so without complications, I just have no interest in carrying a child...but, therein rests my own sense of self. I'm proud to say that as the head of this family, I'm able to provide an heir...even if that heir isn't in the image that the company desires. Furthermore, I could never tolerate someone taking over that wasn't my own flesh and blood. Doing so would be admitting our bloodline's defeat, and I won't stand for that..."


	34. Chapter 34

Weiss tapped away at her laptop keys, the pattering's on the lit up the glass casing. It was a strange sort of mix between mesmerizing, and mind numbing. She did it because she had to. Her work always a forefront task in her mind. Yet, not all orders came equal at the SDC, and some of them fell in line with the rather dark oppression known of her father's reign.

Like it or not, she could not change the heavy-handedness overnight. She couldn't allow herself to be seen as weak, and Weiss had too much working against her.

Problems, she knew, that would not go away after her rein was over. Problems that rooted themselves into the heart and soul of Atlas as a world power. "What do you think, Velvet?" She asked, handing over the thick stack of paperwork. If Velvet could not fight Grimm, the least she could do was pour over documentation that Weiss needed a critical eye for detail about.

After all, Velvet was also a Faunus rights activist. More active now than ever before. Her family's history long rooted themselves in the disputes between humans and Faunus, doing their utmost to bridge the gap between the divide as best as they could. Velvet was the best choice to ask when it came to second opinions.

"Blake already declined these, didn't she?" Velvet asked softly. "I remember her saying something about new policies. I probably shouldn't interfere."

"She had declined them, several times. Twice since last month…and again this morning." Weiss sighed at length. "I'll keep editing and revising until she finds them adequate. So, please, look over them. Give me your honest opinion."

"I doubt I can be of much help to you." Velvet replied, still, she began to scan the words, looking for loopholes, if which she'd already located a great many.

"I'm choosing to get a different perspective. That's all." Weiss told the rabbit-eared woman who appraised the written words with every ounce of skepticism a Faunus could possibly hold towards any legal matter. "Assuming you didn't know how she felt about this, what would you say to the paperwork? Does it hold enough merit in the Faunus community to be worth consideration?"

Velvet remained uncommitted one way or the other. "Yes and no." She said, standing and beginning to pace, one palm resting on her lower back for added support. "On the one hand, humans might see all of the things Faunus stand to gain from this as a threat. The implications are…rather broad to say the least…" Her ears bobbed with the thought, as she lifted her gaze to meet SDC's leader head on. "On the other hand, Faunus will see lukewarm attempts at appeasing their demands at best."

"Offering SDC stock means so little?" Weiss shook her head. "The company doesn't see it that way."

"Neither do Faunus like myself, in positions of wealth. I'm able to purchase the stock…but the common Faunus here in Atlas doesn't have that kind of pocketbook to work from. The mining towns might be able to buy a share or two as a collaborative. That might force some more power back into the labor forces. Notably the ones unable to crawl out from the oppression Atlas rule has them under…"

"And that's a good thing." Weiss said. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Velvet nodded, albeit sadly. "But the fact of the matter is Weiss, what you offer is fragile at best."

Her shoulders sagged under the weight of that accusation. "I'm doing the best I can with the laws I have to work with."

"It doesn't matter." Velvet fought with herself. There was no good way to say it. "The fact is, you've been buying laborers."

"I release them from their contracts!" Weiss said, her tone frustrated. Not angry, simply defeated, and in denial of the mere idea that she could do nothing. "I make it easier for them to live the lives they want to lead. I'm not holding them under my thumb. I'm nullifying documentation that should have been burned decades ago."

"And the indentured servants you work tirelessly to free thank you for this, I'm sure." Velvet replied. "Even so, it leaves a foul taste in the mouths of the common people. The ones smart enough not to bow down to that kind of desperation."

"It's not about intellect, Velvet." Weiss pressed. "You and I both know it's sometimes a matter of circumstance. Menagerie is a small island, even if they send their families there to live safe and sheltered lives, the boat tickets cost money. So does housing, food, and clothes. Atlas can be lucrative, and even the Faunus working here know that. Working in a mining town, they can send money back home to their families."

"You still belittled the very foundation of the exchange. Contracts are a give and take, a mutual promise. Even though I hate them, I understand the reason they exist. You're right, Atlas law takes it too far, turns a blind eye and disrespects my people…but Faunus aren't the only faction facing the labor laws here."

"Faunus outnumber human laborers three to one..."

"I know, but even so..."

"I've freed humans too when they've been in a camp I've purchased." Weiss replied. "I haven't forgotten about them."

"Not nearly as many humans as Faunus though…" Velvet smiled sadly. "It leaves an impression."

"What does the populous expect me to do? Cherry pick every human laborer in Atlas and free only them?" Weiss asked harshly, biting her lower lip. The idea of that disgusted her. "Am I supposed to ignore the dirty money and blood vows that have been taken too far? Last week I found a seven year old bound by contract because his father died, and he was the sole inheritor. That cannot stand, Velvet, it's just wrong."

"You're doing all you can. I know that, and so does Blake…and most importantly, so do the northern mining communities released from SDC control." Velvet mentioned, even as she finally was able to sit back down and get comfortable once more. "You've bought out several small land owners, revitalized logging towns and shipping ports alike. You've sold those off to Coco, at a loss, and the people see these actions. They know the good you do."

"Then I really don't see the problem here..."

"Most of the changes you've struggled to achieve only apply to Faunus. The impoverished humans at large see this new policy, and they'll feel abandoned. The wealthy and empowered humans will feel betrayed…and even if allowing Faunus to purchase SDC stock would be monumental, the long lasting scrutiny will fall onto you. From all sides. Faunus and human alike."

"Just what are you implying? That I'm somehow even more backhanded than my father?"

"It's easy to distrust the kindness of others, when that kindness rests in the palms of a company known for their shrewd practices." Velvet agreed then. "Blake's right to decline this, Weiss. It's good to want to protect the people, but at some point, you need to look after yourself. Conformity is the safe option, and right now, you need that. We all do."

As much as Weiss wanted to deny it, she knew she couldn't, and let out a steady breath, tension leaking from her shoulders. Standing from her desk, she closed down that computer in front of her.

"You're right." She admitted. "It is dangerous. In every sense of the word. What I'm trying to do is risky at best. Downright stupid if you look at it from revenue alone, but this is the SDC we're speaking about. I do not, under any circumstance, bow down to anyone. They can scrutinize my actions, rake through every tax return, I'm not afraid of a few people doing the math. Let them see what they want to see...either way, no matter what I do, it'll never be enough."

* * *

That sense if defeat clouded over the household.

Yang perfectly recalled the first time her uncle took her out drinking. He'd done it with the expressed intent of getting her drunk, but he'd also done it with a smidgen of cruelty that only he could ever possess. The rock gut whiskey looked as bad as it tasted, and the hangover the next day was terrible. That night, he posed to her a question. Which was worse?

Giving into one's own vices entirely? Or failing to meet the expectations that she needed to?

She'd thought that the answer was simple. Giving into her vices completely would lead to failing at her tasks, or so she had assumed. Thus, it was worse to give in, because that would be welcoming defeat. Her uncle had laughed at the time. Calling her young, and too damn simple for her own good. She blew him off, calling him a drunk idiot…they'd laughed and dropped the subject entirely.

Now she knew better.

The question wasn't about the words he'd said, but rather the words he didn't say. At what point was she giving into her vices entirely? At what point would she fail? What was worse? Struggling, or just giving up? Her uncle, who grappled with his addiction, faced that question daily. He struggled between sobriety and drunken delirium. He maintained his successes on a very precarious perch. His failures loomed over him no matter what he did to rectify them later. No matter what, he had to live with his choices…

So, what was the most bearable?

There rested the question, once again…and Yang knew now, there was no correct answer.

Sooner or later, all hunters had to put away their blades…be it for their health, or their family, or even some other reason entirely. A hunter couldn't hunt forever…all good things came to an end. The same could be said for any good fight worth battling. Something would eventually stop. She too, had put away her license. Had set aside her training, given up on a great many dreams and nightmares alike.

Yet, that was the other little problem. The question could, and would, encompass all of Yang's life. Her choices would color her answers, vocally admitted or not.

Standing in front of Yatsuhashi now, she once again teetered on her own perch that would dictate a large portion of her life going forward. He would either accept her offer, bodily and promiscuous as it was, or he would decline. Either way, the action would not be a victory for her. Even if he accepted her, this was a vice she knew well…and if he declined, she would have failed in her objective…her desire…another dream, dashed to bits.

"Yang?" Yatsuhashi asked with a quiet perplexity, a blush staining his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Yatsu?" She asked. A robe, if one could even call it that, hung open. Revealing to him all of her assets, the simple black covering with ornate red and purple trim dancing around the edges of her form. "I know you've seen naked women before...can't help but see them, going to Beacon like we did. Had two of them on your team, it's unavoidable."

"One might say that when you are dressed like that, you are an intimidation." He replied slowly. "I do not make a habit of...looking..."

"This is how I always dress when I'm in my own room." Yang shrugged, but her grin was shaky at best.

He sighed. "Perhaps, but never in my presence."

"Do you want me to cover up?" She asked, handing him tea. "Carful, it's hot." She warned about the green tea extract that he favored from the far eastern territories. It just so happened that Blake favored the substance as well. When she wasn't caught up in one of the black teas served at breakfast, or the white teas often accompanying dinner, Blake's collection of green tea was fabled to take up half a kitchen shelf. "Blake says this is one of the best."

Due to her pregnancy, and the order to cut caffeine entirely from her diet, Blake had left a surplus of tea untouched. With Blake's recommendation, Yang had taken one of the top-shelf brands. One she would never drink by herself due to the insane price tag. Blake assured her, though, that Yatsuhashi would love it.

He sipped it's slowly. "So it is." But, that was not an answer to her inquiry, and he found himself at a loss. So, what did he think of her exposed form? "You should dress as you wish. In whatever makes you the most comfortable…though, I have always found it best to consider modesty." That she looked absolutely riveting, and breathtakingly beautiful was not something he felt appropriate to say...even if he fought hard to keep his eyes respectfully away from her shapely form.

"That so?"

"Yes." He swallowed, eyes still averted. "It is."

This was not at all what he had envisioned when Yang had invited him to her room. Her sitting room, as private and personal, was Spartan in nature. What little furniture she did have lent itself to be multipurpose. This room particularly lent itself to be quite the den of iniquity. Leather and wood, fiery crimsons, lavish purples, earthy browns and deep golds. A large chest in the back of the room kept toys and rope that would lead a lesser man to weep, if he were ever to catch sight of just what the treasure-trove held.

However, those were truths for another time.

Yang contemplated closing her robe, of ignoring his sideways glances and forced civility as cues. She pushed away the fear that he truly wasn't interested in her. Instead she slid off the robe, crumpled it up, and tossed it at him. "Come on." She said, leading him into her bedroom, which was equally as Spartan, but far less decorated. What furnishing she did have were more reserved, while the walls enjoyed a light lavender coloring. It wasn't anything like the seedier room they'd just came from. "Sit down, get comfortable…"

"Where exactly?" He dared not sit on the only actual piece of furniture in the room that would allow his rump a place to inhabit. He was not a daft man by far, but even he knew when it was best to play the part. If for no other reason than his own modesty and decorum. "Surely you cannot mean…"

"Unless you want to sit on the floor." Yang ruffled through her drawers, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Putting them on, and locking down the amusement she felt as Yatsuhashi affixed his gaze to his warm drink instead of her body. He was too much a gentleman for his own good time times. "You can relax, you know. I don't exactly drag guys back here if I want something out of them."

"But…you do want something…" He replied quietly.

"Don't we all?" She returned, half tossing herself across the bed, head propped with her up by her palm. "You're a good guy, you know…maybe too good. I keep wondering what might happen if you just let yourself go…give up being so careful about everything. Then I realize, that's all you know how to do."

"I beg your pardon?" He finally brought himself to look at her. Truly look at her. Those lilac eyes, so deep, so sincere. Naked, she was a vixen, but he much preferred her in this light. That soft, knowing, and playful smile taking over. There was an innocence to it. He found that more sensual and arousing to his senses than he cared to admit.

"You aren't being this way just because you think it's the right thing to do…you're doing it because deep down, you know that my brand of reckless insanity doesn't really offer you the kind of future you want…but, then again..." Having said that, she shrugged. "We both know it's impossible, that's why we don't muddy the waters with the lives we've already got."

"If you already know that, you understand why decorum must come at the forefront of every action I take." Yatsuhashi murmured. He sipped at his drink, knowing she was expecting more of him. He had nothing else to give.

"Yeah…" Yang said. "I do…"

"I wish, I could afford to be...as you say...reckless." He murmured then. "I know, doing so, would be unwise."

Yang sighed. "Look, the whole stupid 'notch on a bed post' thing is kind of dull anyway. It doesn't exactly live up to the hype."

"I wouldn't know." Yatsuhashi told her.

"Thing is, it's pretty cold here in Atlas, right?" The question was purely rhetorical, but she watched him nod. "Yeah, I think so too...and the nights are pretty damn long. I don't want to have to spend them alone anymore. I just figured you might not want to either...we don't have to label this…whatever this even is…or do anything either..."

"I will stay then, to stave away the loneliness." He said as he placed his mug off to the side. "In the mindset of keeping a friend warm, whilst seeking my own in return."


	35. Chapter 35

Faunus hearing was a magical thing, especially when it came to hearing that was as keen as Velvet's own. It made gossiping an easy thing to do, and it cut speculation down to the raw facts. She wasn't a snoop, not exactly…however, it was hard to avoid the newest budding romance among the group. Especially one as long running, and as complicated as Yang's own. Yatsuhashi had always held a fondness for her.

Thinking about that only made the group titter on like high schoolers once more. Something that in all honesty, they sorely needed.

"He actually went to her room. He mustered up the courage, knocked on the door, and walked right in." Velvet said as she looked to Blake wide-eyed. "I told you he had it in him."

"I think you're jumping the gun." Blake goaded with a tiny smirk. "Yang has always liked him, even if she can't admit it. She asked him to meet her there, I'm sure she'll make the first move."

"He still went, didn't he?" Velvet retorted good naturedly. "It means he's just as interested. Yatsuhashi can be very bold when he wants to be."

"Put your money where your mouth is. Fifty on Yang, I'll bet you she's the one that starts something first." Blake said, going to the far wall. She pulled out a book, and the paper she had folded within. "Yang doesn't just invite a man for tea, ever. She'll make it a point to try and make him see her as the woman she knows she is."

"Then I'll have to say fifty on Yatsuhashi." Velvet replied with her usual competitive streak. "He genuinely likes her, you know."

"Write it down." It was the principle of the bet for Blake. She knew Yang, and she thought for sure that the blonde would make her move, and it would be a good one. "You want in on this, Jaune?"

"Not a chance. I mean, I know I'm a betting man, but I still say that this is not something I'm willing to throw down lien on…" Jaune replied as he looked at the paper sitting on the table, a list of bets taking place on a well-worn sheet of paper. "Yang's going to kill us if she finds out we're doing this…"

"Weiss, are you getting in on this?" Blake asked as she watched Velvet pen in numbers.

"Not with that betting limit I'm not." Weiss replied with a laugh. "Besides that, Coco still owes me five hundred lien for Sun and Ruby being together. I just haven't collected yet."

"You actually bet on that?" Blake asked, giving her wife something of a look.

"Of course I did. Back in our last year of Beacon, in fact." Weiss said pointedly.

"She was still crushing on Scarlet back then." Jaune said, cocking his head to the side, bouncing his son on his leg.

"And you honestly though that would last?" Weiss scoffed. "I knew it was doomed from the start. Even without verbally abusive tendencies, Scarlet was more cynical than the moon is fractured." In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that Ruby wouldn't have made it far with him. "Ruby's the sort of person who needs people that think positively. Scarlet was nothing but the cute, socially awkward and gloomy boy who went to school abroad."

"It was the job that changed him…" Blake said quietly.

Weiss gave Blake a passing glance, knowing better than to question where that line of thinking came from. Blake had let go of Adam long ago, but, it wasn't difficult to see where she drew the similarities between both of the men. "Job or not, it's inexcusable, either way."

"Oh, I agree." Blake replied. "I just think, if he had gotten his license then and broken away from Sun's team, he would have been better off. There are plenty of jobs for hunters. Ones that would have kept him out of the darker sides of remnant. If he worked as a border patrol, or as a contracted hunter for one of Remnant's companies, he never would have changed so much. He just…didn't have the metal fortitude, that's all."

"The guy snapped." Jaune said. "I get what you're trying to say, Blake, but he outright lost it…and Ruby…she tried so hard to help him."

"Hmm." Blake nodded. "Well, you have my bets. I think I'm going to take the opportunity to have a nap. I'm more exhausted today than I thought I'd be." Although she was tired, when she made her way back to the room, sleeping wasn't on her mind. Her journal was. She thumbed through the many pages. The written words lingering in her mind, recalling what she was thinking when she actually wrote them.

Then she turned to a blank page in the notebook.

 _On the topic of hunters…_ She began thoughtfully, before pausing and scratching out the words entirely. _Life changes people…_ That looked more accurate, more in line with what she wanted to say. It was more steadfast, concrete, and held the weight she intended it to. Confidant in this, she went on.

 _Life changes people, life changes circumstance, life changes everything. I really do mean that. Day by day, even the little things that we don't notice, life changes it. I know it might seem mundane most of the time, but that's a blessing. One you shouldn't take for granted. Now, I'm not saying that you have to want a boring life. Far from it, but, thrill seekers lend themselves to a whole host of risks…and sometimes…even if we don't mean for bad things to happen, they do._

 _Hunters are people who face these challenges every day. I'm proud to say I have a license to be a hunter. However, I am also equally happy not to live the life of one. I think that distinction is important. I have the skills to protect myself, and my family. I know how to survive in the wilds. I think, graduating Beacon was by far the best choice I could have made. It prepared me for life, and being adaptable. I don't regret my choice, but...and again, this distinction is important...I think I might have regretted it, if I hadn't settled down._

 _I've said this before, but you need to be who you want to be. Live how you want to live… you need to find your own happiness, and hold onto it._

 _However, even thrill seekers have to practice caution. Don't forget that. Double and triple check the important things, always. I'm sure that fact will be instilled into you, as you have Schnee blood running through your veins. It would be impossible for you not to know the weight of the choices you make. The sure enormity behind them…but, don't think that's the only option you have._

 _Never force yourselves to be someone you are not._ _I've come to believe that doing so, might be even more costly than anything else…_

* * *

Yang and Yatsuhashi greeted the afternoon blearily, having slept in after staying up all night talking. The blonde was the first to make it down to the breakfast table, where two Faunus were eyeing her with perplexed gazed. At first, she thought her hair had managed to do something it wasn't meant to, or that something was on her face. Neither of those things turned out to be the case.

With a half curse, Yang gave Blake a look. "What now?" She asked, one blond eyebrow raised.

"You…" Blake took a deeper whiff of the air. Then she turned to Velvet. "There's no way…"

"I don't smell it either…" Velvet said, more than just a little confused.

"Smell what?" Yang wondered then. Clearly her friends had lost their ever loving minds.

"You…" Blake replied with confusion clear in her tone. "You and Yatsuhashi go and lock yourselves in your room all night, and you come out smelling like…you…" She shook her head. "What happened?"

Yang blinked a few times before she grinned. "You two thought we were shagging, didn't you?"

"Certainly seemed like that's what you were after last night." Blake nodded, her meal ignored. "Why do you think I gave you something known for having properties not unlike an aphrodisiac…mind you that part of it only works on cat Faunus such as myself…but, it is a tea meant to soothe the inhibitions…something the both of you have far too many of."

"Well we aren't cat Faunus." Yang replied with a self-deprecating smirk. "And we didn't bang."

"They must have done something." Velvet retorted. "Yatsuhashi's scent is fresh…it's just not carrying pheromones. Besides, no one passes the threshold of Yang Xiao Long's personal rooms without coming out unscathed."

Yang merely smiled, amusement carrying over into her tone. "He did stay the night…we just didn't have sex…"

That, quite frankly, caught Blake for a loop. "Then, what did you do?"

"Talked." Yang replied simply. "What?" She asked, when they both gave her looks of disbelief. "Can't two people share a bed without fucking?"

"They can." Blake agreed slowly. "You just…normally, you don't Yang. I'm surprised."

"I was too, actually." Yang said quietly. "I need to go check in with Weiss. I can't believe she let me actually sleep half of the day away."

"Yang, wait…" Blake said, stopping her. "It's a good thing, you know…slowing things down a bit. I'm happy it worked out…"

"Yeah…" Yang said with a tiny nod. "I am too."

Though, truth be told, the fact that they decided not to put a label on themselves confused the hell out of her. She was used to casual sex, but she wasn't used to waking up in bed with a man fully clothed. There was something all too domestic, and that made Yang cringe. When she finally reached the personal office Weiss used, she headed for the coffee pot. Very nearly drowning herself in the entire batch, before cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Rough day?" Weiss asked distractedly.

"You have no idea…" Yang groused. "Sometimes, I really, really, hate the fact that Blake has a sense of smell."

"No more than she hates herself sometimes, I'm sure." Weiss put away the forms she had been looking over. "It gives her far too much information, and plenty of the sort she doesn't want."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly want her to have any of it either." Yang groused. "How in the hell do they do it? Smell everything, and just know like that? Ugh, I'd lose my damn mind."

"She was born with it, I suppose she merely got used to having such a sensitive sense of smell." Weiss replied, as she observed Yang's work. The cracking of a bottle spring water was enough to punctuate Yang's frustration. "Would it help to talk about it?"

"No..." The empty bottle made a loud thud as it crashed into the trash can a moment later. "But not talking about it is pissing me off too."

"You look exhausted…" Weiss offered.

"I am." Yang murmured. "And I'm completely fucking screwed! I have a thing for a man who deserves way better off than me…"

"What?"

"Yatsu's a damn saint, I've said it before but, man is he ever." Yang hung her hand low, shoulders slumped, as she watched the dark brown liquid trickle into the glass apparatus below. "It would be so much easier if I could just screw him once and just…push everything out of my head for good…but he won't give me that…and the more I get into this whole stupid song and dance…the more I don't want to."

"Don't want to what, Yang?"

"Push him out of my head…"

"Then simply refrain from doing so."

"Weiss, it's…damn it, it's not that easy." Yang said, blowing hot air from between her lips. "God, I wish it was. He's so much more than I'm used to dealing with. I keep waiting for him to be some sort of jerk, but I can throw everything at him, and he just accepts it nonchalantly."

"Am I missing something profound here?" Weiss asked.

"The more we talk, the more I realize he's so damn tempted, and he keeps holding back…I keep wondering why…I was naked in front of him, he could have had me in a heartbeat…he didn't…I slept curled up by him all night, expecting him to cop a feel…he didn't…I woke up with his arms wrapped around me, and…" Yang shook her head. "He kissed me on the forehead, and left it at that…"

"I sense some lingering hesitation…" Weiss drawled.

Yang was far too lost in her own musings to take heed in the dry humor. "I've never had that happen before…not ever. He's the only guy I've ever met who doesn't at least make some sort of dirty joke about the whole thing."

"You know Yang, Blake and I shared a bed for almost two years before we even got married, and in that entire time, we never once had sex." Weiss told her.

"It was a dorm room, Ruby and I were right frickin' there." Yang shot back. "That's a little bit different."

"Even while you were away, we were celibate. In case you might be wondering, it wasn't my doing either. Blake wanted to wait. With her terrible heat cycles, it's no wonder why. If they had started up at Beacon, it would have been hell in a hand basket." Weiss explained then. "In any case, I remember wondering if I was simply that undesirable. It took me some time before I was able to put those fears to rest."

"How'd you do it?"

"I trusted Blake." Weiss said. "It just comes down to trust...and truth be told, I think this is a good thing, Yang."

"Is it?" Yang honestly didn't know. She had no prior experience to compare that didn't result in a hangover, or a woman in her bed. Men, they didn't tend to stick around. They didn't look for a simple place to rest their head every night. "This is the second time we've shared a bed….the second time that nothing's come out of it…"

"This might come as something of a shock to you, but chances are very high that he's just as lonely as you are…and just as exhausted by being stereotyped by the way he looks and acts." Weiss considered this, even as she realized the futility of it all. "If you spent all night in his company, he clearly finds you very favorable."

"Yeah." Yang murmured. "I know…I'm just…not good at this. People want me for my body, not my brain."

"Obviously, he's interested in both. It might be confusing to you, but try to enjoy that. It's probably very difficult for him, too." Weiss wasn't quite sure why she thought that way. She had some distant inkling that was the case though. "You're trying to figure things out between the two of you, and that's what's important."

* * *

Weiss wasn't joking about looking after Sun. Her father might have found the entire ordeal baffling beyond belief, but she couldn't have Sun dying on her.

She refused the mere thought of it, and she might have been a little too crude with her not so idle threats. She had put the fear of god into the SDC's medical staff, no question about it. Weiss promised retribution to any and all who might let Sun's condition worsen even slightly. She swore being fired would be the least of it, and that a license removal would be her idea of generosity.

Blake had been mindful of just what sort of people worked in this hospital.

Faunus friendly was a loose term. They weren't allowed to turn down a Faunus now, but to desire to help them? Most of those type of doctors were young, lacking the sort of experience Sun needed. The older men and women in the SDC staff had been grandfathered in, and Weiss couldn't merely fire a person for being racist…so long as it didn't hinder their performance in the workplace.

Weiss made sure her promises were crystal clear. If Sun didn't receive their best, the staff in charge of his care would receive her absolute worst.

Even with all of her promises, and threats, a hospital was still a hospital. There were rules even she had to follow. None of them were related to Sun by blood, and so none of them were permitted into his room. Not before his many surgeries, or even after them. The staff were also very tight lipped for the same reason. Neptune, as Sun's partner was given more information than Weiss, but even that was kept very minimal.

Midori was the saving grace to all of it, her tireless efforts in the medical field served her well. She both tended the wounded man, and kept Weiss in as pleasant a mood as could be afforded. "He is unwell, but, I've seen worse of hunters." She told Weiss gently after seeing what the surgical staff had to deal with. "With all of these Grimm attacks, I've heard that the north has experienced no small amount of wounded."

"What are his odds?" Blake asked.

"I wouldn't begin to guess. The factors are far too many, and our options for recovery are too few at this point." She turned to Weiss. "I'll say this. Should he survive, his recovery would be a long one. I highly doubt he will be able to resume his abilities as a hunter. You may wish to consider telling him this yourself…I could most certainly offer my professional advice, but news such as that should be heard by a friend, I believe."

Weiss silently absorbed the words, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to fathom the raw implication. Sun wouldn't be able to go on hunts anymore. What would that mean for Neptune? Zhu? Even Ruby? "We'll look after him." Weiss said under her breath. "Money is no object." And truly it wasn't, but that wouldn't soften the blow to his ego. This she knew all too well form her own experiences. "In any case, we'll worry about that when he wakes up."

"Weiss is right. How long until he's out of the O.R. and into recovery?" Blake asked, but Midori only shrugged.

"It could be several hours. I will go back to the hospital to check on him just as soon as I am done here." She replied, gesturing out into her own personal clinic. She might have been privately employed by the Schnee family, but Weiss had a very large extended family line. Many of whom she had never even gotten the chance to know due to distance. One of her cousins seemed to have injured himself, if the icepack on his knee was any indication. "Surely, you understand…please forgive the unfortunately tardy reply you'll receive."

Weiss could only nod, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It can't be helped. Still, it would mean a lot to me knowing you'll be keeping half an eye on him."

"You should consider having him moved to my personal medical bay once he has recovered enough to do so." Midori offered kindly. "I'm not able to put in the recommendation myself. Considering his bloodline and heritage, it would be denied outright by the SDC's medical division. However, an order from you…" She trailed off, one hand resting in her deep lab coat. With the other, she nudged forward a typed letter that would only require a signature.

"Yes, that would be rather hard to decline, now wouldn't it?" Weiss laughed before her expression softened once more. "Well, then, let's consider this an order."

"Quite." Midori said as she walked passed them. "Now I you'll excuse me, I have a petulant boy in need of a splint."


	36. Chapter 36

Boys would be boys. Wilson believe deeply in this.

Women were not meant to understand the complexities of the male mind. Just as men would never fully be able to understand a woman. With this in mind, he squinted down at the small boy that seemed to have taken a liking to him. Wilson was neither interested in, nor bothered by the Faunus. However, he sincerely doubted that his daughter was adequate reassurance for the lad.

After all, it wouldn't due not to have a proper male remodel about. With the boy's father critically wounded, it made logical sense for Zhu to go looking for the next best thing. The boy, faunus or not, was merely doing what was logical. Or, so Wilson thought idly while partaking some nuts from a nearby glass dish. He watched Zhu curl his tail, and make a sound that was clearly indicative of his interest.

Having no idea of the child was allergic or not, he denied the request silently, mindfully putting the glass topper back upon the china.

Straightening the paper, he went back to reading once more, ignoring the fact that Zhu sat at his feet. The child kept making noise at him with the intent to get his attention. This went on for several long moments before Zhu climbed onto the back of the chair, grasping onto it, as he flicked his long tail back and forth.

This once again, directed Wilson's attention. He hardly saw the interest in peering over the black and white script, Zhu very clearly couldn't read. There weren't even any pictures on these particular pages. Just graphs and charts detailing various stocks and other information. Zhu seemed interested regardless, and so Wilson further ignored the insult to his personal space. With his reading commenced once more, he blessed the fact that at least the room remained silent.

Zhu continued to perched there for well over an hour before Blake finally found him.

"Zhu…" Blake sighed. "Get down from there."

"No." One of the few actual words he favored coming out defiantly.

"Zhu…now…" Blake demanded with very little heat in her tone. A firm and stern order, the same she issued any time he pointedly ignored her.

"Is there something you need?" Wilson asked, rather annoyed that yet another creature saw fit to drive him crazy. Daughter-in-law or not, Blake was louder than he would have liked.

"It's his lunch time." Blake replied, but Wilson shot her a rather scathing scowl.

"Leave the boy alone. He clearly has no interest in listening to what you have to say about the matter, and seems quite content to sit quietly…a trait you might learn to master one of these days."

"And leave him unattended with you?" Blake asked. "I doubt that's a good idea. Besides, you don't actually enjoy the pleasure of his company anyway."

"You presume too much." Wilson said slowly. "Besides, if he were hungry, he'd go looking for a meal. Leave us, and go do…well...whatever it is that you do..."

A very low rumble left Blake's lips. "Zhu." She demanded before turning on her heel. "Come, now." She walked like a predator, her footfalls light as air, but her shoulders were squared and her ears flattened back. Zhu followed after her obediently, wisely not taking the chance to anger her further.

Wilson thought that his troubles for the day would end then and there. He certainly wasn't overly concerned with what the household did with the child, and he wasn't bothered enough by Blake's usual insolence to issue any further retort. Knowing he would only aggravate Weiss anyway, he went back to his reading. If he thought he would find peace, he was sorely mistaken.

It was about three hours later, as he sat at the dining table having some tea, that his troubles began again in earnest.

It began soon after he started leisurely writing a letter to a friend of the womanly sort. His wife had died long ago, and he doubted he would ever get remarried. However, childhood friend of his had just recently lost her own husband. Knowing the burden that such a loss would cause, he found it only fitting that he kept an eye on her from time to time. It was the right thing to do. She was of old money, with no children of her own to speak of. Someone had to ensure her wellbeing, because for all of her wealth, she was not shrewd in any capacity.

Besides, if he were honest with himself, it was quite the welcome distraction...if only he was left to write the letter in peace.

"I'm sure your keeper is looking for you." He told Zhu with only the tiniest hint of venom. "Go on…shoo. Off with you."

A small hoot and flick of his tail was Zhu's only response as he waited patiently, hands grabbing the air as if asking to be picked up. When that didn't give results, he began tugging on a pristinely white pant leg, as if that might do the trick. After being ignored for too long, Zhu took matters into his own hands, climbing up and sitting in Wilson's lap.

Wilson raised an eyebrow, his mustache furrowing atop his lip as he made something of a sneer. "You truly are a little rapscallion, aren't you?"

"Takes after his father, I'm afraid." Weiss interrupted with entirely too much fondness for Wilson's liking. "He seems to like you…"

"He's merely projecting, little more, little less." Wilson said, pen in hand once more. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"I don't, but he might." Weiss pick up the tailed child as if it was second nature. Perhaps, in some way, it was. "...I know that look...mind if I ask who your inwardly blaspheming this time? It's not the council, is it?"

"No Weiss, it's not." There were so many Faunus children about, Wilson could scarcely avoid them even if he wanted to. Blake merely added insult to his already tempted ire. "I would appreciate it, Weiss, if you could school your wife into knowing her place. She's entirely too willful for her own good." He lifted his glacial stare to meet his daughter's own. "Sometimes I think the boy has more sense."

"You mean school her, just as you schooled your own?" Weiss asked quietly.

"Weiss…" Wilson refuted darkly. Her mere name used like a sharp slap on the wrist.

"Forgive me, that was out of line." Weiss took the aggravated warning with a knowing frown. "It was never my intention to pry." It would always be a sore spot, but it was one she couldn't repair even if she tried. "You're not the only one who misses her..."

Resting his elbows on the table, he tented his fingers. "What words do you wish to have with me this time?" He asked her with no small amount of distain towards the ear full he was sure to get. He hadn't been kind to Blake at all today, and ne knew what that meant.

"Nothing you haven't heard before...a little effort goes a long way, but you already know that." Weiss sighed with a shake of her head. "In any event, was merely looking for Zhu. Blake warned me he'd been following you around."

"And so it seems you found him." Wilson replied. "Your goal has been completed, has it not?"

"So it has." Weiss replied, though there was some measure of amusement glistening in her eyes. Something she absolutely refused to let tug at the corners of her mouth. Her father's prickly attitude was one she knew well, after all. She had inherited many of his tendencies. "Come along, Zhu. We have errands to do." Weiss said, nodding to her father one last time. "Have a pleasant afternoon."

"To you as well." He murmured absentmindedly, pointedly ignoring the unhappy little noise that was not entirely human. He didn't even suffer a glance at the child. Happily returning to his letter. Blissfully letting Zhu slip out of sight, and thus, out of mind entirely.

* * *

In the north, the battle with Grimm waged on, and Sun was not the only one who had been wounded in the combat.

The chill cut to the bone, testing all of them as the snow caked around them. Ruby pulled her bloody cloak tightly around her form. She hissed when she pulled her shoulder the wrong way. A long gash was tender, and though she had it wrapped, she could tell it was not healing properly. Tightening her hood, she hunkered down near the fire that was fighting just to stay lit.

Pyrrha did the same with her own winter dressings, yanking her hood up when the icy breeze nipped at her already rosy cheeks. A shiver rolling down her spine as she fought against the wind. The fire did little to ward away the chill, but the beauty of the nighttime sky almost made the frigid temperatures worth it.

Ren prodded the crackling flame, squinting into the light. He tiredly pondered the circumstances that were now beyond their control. As a team, they were weakened by the elements, weariness, and the abuse of their weapons.

"How long will the fire last in these kinds of conditions?" Ren asked, noticing Ruby's unease. "We might as well be out in the open…"

"A few hours." Ruby said. "If we're lucky." In truth, she wasn't sure. Maybe longer, if the wind felt merciful enough to keep the snow well away from the flame. Still, she dared not give them hope for such a thing. Instead, Ruby directed her gaze directly above her, where a small rock ledge provided meager dwellings against the elements. The ice clinging to the outcropping glistened, droplets plopping down onto her forehead.

"That's better than I've come to expect out of these sorts of fires." Pyrrha said, doling out metal cups filled with soup. The liquid was fatty, high in calories, chunks of stale cubed bread offering something more substantial than just liquid. Along with it, they dissolved tablets that were high in nutrients. "What about our travel? How much further can we go before we find a place for shelter?"

"A morning of solid hiking will bring us to a mining town that's on the other side of the ridge, with any luck, we'll meet up with Sun and the others there."

"Do you think we stand a chance doing that?" This came from Nora. The offhanded question carrying a great deal more weight than the bubbly woman would admit. She leaned against Ren, long abandoning any sort of propriety for personal space. Her cheek brushed against his as she shivered. "We've been out here for a long time, Ruby…even I'm starting to smell like a Grimm."

"We all smell like Grimm." Pyrrha said with a small laugh, but the question still stood.

"Guts and sweat tend to do that." Ruby said with a shrug, her hand resting on her shoulder out of habit. "Maybe, maybe not…one thing I know for sure is that there should be a tower. We can make calls there…and I've got a cabin, so at least we'll have a proper cooking hearth and a fireplace."

"About your shoulder…is it giving you trouble?" Pyrrha asked, pulling the fabric of Ruby's cloak aside. "We need to change those bandages…"

"None left." Ruby said, even as she looked at the angry red blotches seeping through the fabric. "My aura's healing me."

"It's battling infection." Pyrrha said. "Ruby, you're going to be sick…or worse."

"I'm fine."

"You're not though." Nora replied, coming around to get a better look. A low whistle falling from her lips as she realized the devastation coming from the long slice in Ruby's shoulder. It traveled two separate paths. One down her arm, and the other along her collarbone. The red blood like a map against the bandages. It would leave a nasty scar, but that was the least of the worries going on among them. "Hey Ren, do you have any aura enhancers, or antibiotics?"

He shook his head. "The last of my supply went to Pyrrha after she took the blow to the head a few days back."

"Didn't think so…" Nora bit her lip. "Well there's always a good hard scrub down with boiling water and gauze."

"I have nothing clean to wrap it with." Ruby said. "That won't help if all I'm going to do is put dirty dressings back on. It's not a big deal. We get to that mining town, and I'll be fine. They'll have the medication I need for sure, and the doctors are used to looking after my injuries."

"This…" Pyrrha sighed. "Does not bode well."

"Guys…" Nora replied standing up to get a better look. "There's movement in the distance…I can't see what it is, but…it's there, whatever it is."

"Let me see." Ruby pulled out her scope, hoping for the best, but already thinking the worst.

* * *

Then again, they all were. It was no better back at home.

After Sun's final surgery, and three days in the intensive care unit, Sun was free and clear to be handed off to Midori's care. They put him under for the travel due to the gravity of his injuries. He would be spending time in the much smaller medical offices founded by the SDC's medical studies unit. There were only four doctors on staff, two nurses, and one woman in charge of the clerical paperwork.

Still, he was safe here, and Blake released a shuttering breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

The beeping hurt her ears, and she made no excuse for the way she flattened them back, ignoring the rhythmic pace that rattled her brain. She could smell the ichor on him, and the medical supplies. Antiseptic tingled her nose.

He was there alone, but, under a much more pleasant staff. Midori made a habit of avoiding Faunus haters when making recommendations. All of them were relatively friendly people…or at the very least didn't rightly mind that Sun's tail protruded out from the covers, flicking back and forth in his delirious state of being. Many rules that applied in the hospital didn't apply here, so Blake was finally given the chance to see him...and that was a mixed blessing.

Sun looked abosultely god-awful. The blonde was topless but covered in bandages that were changed often. The sea of white covering much of his tanned skin. His hair was grungy, messy, and he smelled terribly of old and new blood alike. The cold had been hard on him, this she knew all too well. He rested prone on the bed, reeking as if he were death incarnate...or what Yang sometimes complained about when they bypassed road kill on the streets.

A sponge bath would do him wonders when he finally woke.

Satisfied that he was still breathing, she finally went to the door. Before she exited, she doused herself in perfume to mask the fact that she had just been in the same room with Sun. Then, she exited out into the small hallway they'd turned into a makeshift waiting room.

Zhu looked up at her, his little eyes affixing himself to the Faunus he'd come to think of as his leader. Seeing that he wasn't being addressed, he went back to picking at the yogurt cup he'd been given. He sat on Yang's lap, none the wiser.

"Is he...okay? I mean, is he still out could?" Yang asked.

Blake only nodded. "The doctors are probably right. He smells like death, but his aura's finally functioning again, even if it's only half capacity. It's a start." Blake edged around the words carefully. Sun was still in critical condition. They'd considered letting Zhu in to see him, but his scent was too sickly for even Blake to take. There was no way they could take Zhu in there. "I know it was a long shot when I suggested it, but the smell in there is just too much."

"In that case, we should probably go home. There isn't much we can do right now." Weiss said, as she stood up from her chair. "Our best efforts should go to being well rested ourselves. If his condition is stable, the doctors and his aura will deal with the matter in due time. Now that he's in Midori's care, we have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not going anywhere." Yang's tone offered no argument on the subject. "I'm going to wait until he wakes up, and then beat the stupid out of him myself."

"That could take hours, maybe even until the next day, Yang." Blake told her.

"I don't care, that idiot very nearly got himself killed, and Ruby is still out there in that mess." Yang stood, setting Zhu down in the chair as she looked into Sun's room. Neptune was sitting there, exhausted. He hadn't budged in hours, his own fatigue and hunger easily ignored by the looks of it. "Damn it. What is it with the guys we hang around with?" She asked, pushing her way through the door and into Sun's room. "Hey, you got a concussion?"

"No…" Neptune sighed.

"Good." Yang's hand flew up, slapping him across the face so hard, she knocked him over. "Then stop kicking your own ass about this, or I'll kick it for you."

"He…" Neptune shook his head. He just sat there, on the floor, watching the blood from his nose drip to the floor. "Never seen him run headlong into danger like that…never expected he'd run after Ruby." He rubbed away the trickle with the back of his hand, but it just started back up again. "He should know he can't keep up."

"People who care about others do stupid shit. It happens." Yang replied darkly. "Get the hell out of here, Neptune." She told him, dragging the lone chair away from the corner and over to the far wall. Yang slammed it there and sat, one leg crossed over the other. "You're useless to everyone if you just keep sitting there bleeding on the floor."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Aren't you worried?"

"Not just worried." Yang murmured. "Pissed."

"He loves her. When we were out there, just the two of us, I saw him making a necklace. He did that for Octavia too…some sort of Faunus thing…I don't…" Neptune sighed. "If she doesn't come back, Yang…I don't think he'll be able to take it."

Yang reached up above her, grabbing the nearest box of tissues on the shelf, chucking it at Neptune's head. "I told you to stop. Next time, I really will beat you senseless..."

* * *

"Coco, I can walk on my own." Ruby whined as she was carried bridal style across the snowy expanse in front of them. "Put me down."

"No can do. The more you walk, the more your heartrate goes up. I'm not going to explain to Weiss that you got picked up in the talon of a Nevermore." Coco said as she held Ruby more tightly instead.

"Well, yeah, that was kind of stupid." Nora said, trudging along with both her own weapon, and Ruby's slung across her back. "Way cool though, just…well, dumb."

"How else was I supposed to get up there?" Ruby asked. "There was no way to get that kind of air without letting one scoop one up and take me. I just didn't think I'd get nicked, that's all."

"Nicked?!" Coco shook her head. She was glad she found them. "Ruby, you're lucky you didn't lose an arm!"

"It doesn't matter. I've severed too much muscle." Ruby said, knowing the extent of her injuries were actually pretty severe. They hurt too, but not nearly as much as she had been expecting. Still, she lifted her hand to the freshly bandaged wound. When they'd unwrapped and cleaned it, there had been puss foaming out from all sides, sickly yellow-green. It was hot to the touch, and she knew that fever was setting in all over. She could feel the cold sweat trickling down her back. "Weiss is going to kill me…"

"She has her hands full dealing with Sun at the moment, I'm sure." Pyrrha replied, though the worry in her eyes was clear as crystal. Green reflecting the heart of the matter as she shared a glance with Ruby. The young woman's eyes were like wet steel. "We'll be home soon, Ruby."

"If I could just use my semblance I'd-" Ruby cut herself off, swallowing hard.

"Get yourself killed." Fox replied pointedly. "You wouldn't let me carry you, so now you're stuck with her. Deal with it."

The fact that he had Coco's purse slung across his shoulder didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He continued onward anyway, ignoring the weight of the overlarge yet compacted machinery. The gun within was bulky and powerful, but one would never know it. Not with the way it dangled at his side just like any regular purse might. Even so, he was merely being a gentleman. He knew for a fact that Coco could have carried Ruby even with the weight of the gun.

His mate was just that powerful, a fact he knew better than to overlook.

"I need to get home." Ruby murmured… "I need to see him."

"You need to shut up and rest." Coco told her. "And we need to regroup. We can't finish clearing out these Grimm without help. Someone's going to need to contact the general."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Happy 2017 everyone. We kick off the year with a brand new chapter, and a few updates on the profile page. Nothing large or fancy, just some updated information for those who care. As expected now that December is over, you'll be getting at least two updates a week. I hope everyone had a happy holidays, and that you are all looking forward to the new year as much as I am. Let's all have a wonderful 2017.


	37. Chapter 37

Weiss fully believed what she said about getting that policy of hers into working order. She knew it might have been a silly thing to say outwardly. Still, she had put pen to paper enough times to know that effort paid off. The risks of what she wanted to do were large, but so were the possible accomplishments. Mired in her work, worried about her friends, and keeping Blake occupied made her day full of repetitive, mundane tasks.

The sort of keeping busy that left her mind to idle. Her days were long, but it seemed that Blake's night's were longer. Weiss turned the page in her book as she looked up to see Blake wrestling around with her pillows, trying and failing to get comfortable yet again. Weiss could only smirk as something of a half wine worked its way out from her throat. Not pained, but rather frustrated.

"Why don't you go soak in the bath?" Weiss suggested simply. "If you'd like, I'll go run you one."

Only mildly grumbling under her breath, Blake shook her head. "That won't work."

"Nothing seems to at this time of night." Ignoring the book, she smirked, reaching over to turn out the light and snuggling down, moving over to her wife's side of the bed. "Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat. Velvet does say that sometimes snacking helps."

"I swear to god, they're fighting around in there or something." Blake muttered with no small amount of annoyance. One of the three, though which one particularly she wasn't sure, was kicking around. No matter who it was instigating it, she found it distracting. If it continued, Blake would be denied her much sought after sleep.

"Well, Oobleck did say they might become more active at night." Weiss surmised, slipping her hand underneath the thin cotton shirt Blake had on. Slowly moving her hand to rest atop the supposed warzone. "With three of them, I'm sure it is rather cramped."

Instead of commenting on young faunus and their propensity to curl up into the smallest possible balls together in a huddle, she merely rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, this one isn't helping anything." Blake said, lifting the blankets, showing where Zhu had decided to nestle himself for the night. Wrapped up in one of his father's old shirts, he clung to Blake like a lifeline. "I doubt he could find a more inconvenient place to sleep even if he tried."

"We need a longer bed." Weiss said with a laugh. "Do you want me to put him on my side?"

"And risk waking him up again, are you absolutely nuts?" Blake asked, one ear flattening back in confusion as the other stayed upright. Ever so carefully, she set the blankets back down, ignoring the fact that Zhu's tail was wrapped around her ankle at the foot of the bed."

"Better than when he wants to lay on one of us…" Weiss protested. "He really should be sleeping in a bed of his own."

"He's too little for that, and he doesn't have any siblings, so it's difficult. He won't start separating from adults until he's about four…and that's if Sun's lucky." Blake said with a sigh. "Monkey Faunus particularly are co-sleepers. Just like cat Faunus, we stay with our own kind. It's a comfort to sleep huddled up together."

At that, Weiss looked down at Blake's growing belly once more. "And just how long do you think they'll be in our bed with us?"

Blake rolled over to face Weiss. Something that was not an easy nor comfortable feat when she had three along for the ride. It was getting harder by the day. "The cubs?" Blake said softly. "They won't be sleeping in our bed. They'll be sleeping in the nest, where we will also be sleeping for the first year. After that, we'll relocate them in here with us. We'll move the nesting bedding in here too, but don't be surprised if they end up in the bed."

"Of your accord, or theirs?" Weiss asked, earning a roll of golden eyes as a result.

"Both, probably." Blake told her with a soft laugh. "It'll be easier for us to move them into their own room though. That's one good thing about siblings. We'll keep the litter together until they choose to separate on their own."

"What is all that about, anyway?" Weiss asked softly, her finger twirling small, almost ticklish patters on her wife's arm. "Or should I just shrug my shoulders and chalk it up to one of those instinctual situations that I'll never understand?" She shook her head, since that seemed silly. "Though, Jaune's girls certainly aren't too keen about having their own rooms either…something about being afraid of the dark. I'm not entirely sure."

"Hmm, many factors…some more inherently Faunus by nature than others." Blake murmured thoughtfully. "Scent plays some part of it for us, I'm sure. More than that, if I had to guess, it's about being left exposed. When you're asleep, you're left open to danger. I think on some level young Faunus know that it's not safe to be left alone. They'll go looking for protection. It's one of the reasons Zhu doesn't stray too far from adults, especially not us. Safety in numbers. Another part is dependency, I suppose. When you're born together, and you spend every waking moment together, that becomes routine."

"And I don't imagine bribing them with choosing their own room's décor them would work very well, would it?"

"No." Blake laughed softly. "Probably not."

She would never say it, but, if she had to guess, Weiss would give in first. The short tempered, admittedly glacial personality melted around those she cared for. Ruby was a perfect example of trying the limits of such boundaries. They still bickered back and forth more often than not. Although now it came from a sense of routine rather than true annoyance. Even still, Weiss was normally the first to deflate at the first sigh of emotional distress.

Blake kept it to herself, but she did wonder what Weiss might do the moment the cubs started crying in earnest the first time.

Though no more words were exchanged, they basked in the quiet snuggling that normally lulled them both to sleep. However, like all cat Faunus, Blake had a predisposition for being nocturnal, and so too did her cubs. Daytimes naps were more appealing for reasons that Blake didn't try to analyze as she crept out of bed at the late hour. Instead she moved into the sitting room with a bask of carefully cut strips of silk. Since Velvet banded her litters early, Blake thought it prudent to begin working on the scent markers in question, only to find that the rabbit eared woman was doing the same.

"You couldn't sleep either, I presume?"

Velvet nodded, but didn't look away from her task. "I'm worried about Coco being too overzealous." Velvet admitted with a soft sternness in her voice. It was one not many were used to hearing. It was full of sleepiness, severity, and something else. "Fox has a tendency to follow Coco's lead. An unfortunate byproduct of our younger days to say the least. Not that I normally mind, Coco never listens to reason in the first place, and normally it's manageable…then again, I really do wish she had taken Yatsuhashi with her."

"You seem to think he has some measure of control over her."

Velvet offered a shrug. "Physically, if not verbally."

"And Fox can't?" This honestly surprised Blake, who cocked her head to the side in earnest, as she began to set out her supplies.

"As with all things regarding Coco, it's entirely situational." Velvet replied.

"That might be true, but doesn't Fox maintain supremacy over her?" Blake wondered, having never dug too deeply into the details of the tired. "I always assumed in domestic matters, given that he is the sire, that she answered to him. Not vice versa."

"They're content to argue back and forth." Velvet sighed at length. Harmony was never exactly part of her household, and never when Coco got into one of her bad moods. "Be lucky you decided against claiming two humans. They're keen to argue amongst themselves. It makes for quite the dynamic."

"Being nose blind does that." Blake offered with a knowing smile. "You should hear the yelling that goes on from across the house when Weiss and Ruby start at it, and they're not even mates."

"My point exactly." Velvet nodded. "To make matters worse, Coco's very strong. She doesn't look it. Her image is very deceptive, and honestly Fox has a hard time holding her back. Actually, I couldn't do it even if I tried. Yatsuhashi though, he can do it with one hand. Coco also respects his judgment a great deal. Fox is quicker to anger, but Yatsuhashi always seems to be collected."

"I don't know how you stand it." Blake began conversationally, as she began weaving very thin and skinny pieces of fabric together. It was easier said than done. Adult bands were much thicker and more ornate, but they also didn't have a habit of tangling on themselves. Infant bands were that much harder to weave. "Coco and Fox tend to travel often enough. You have so many litters as it is. I'm sitting here worried that Weiss and I will have our hands full with three. If I were you, I wouldn't let your mates out of your sight for a second."

"It helps to be a prey Faunus, I believe." Velvet considered before smiling a bit to herself. "Then again, Sienna might as well mimic everything Coco does. Bloodline is one thing, but never forget the power of learned behavior. Otherwise next thing you know, you'll have three anal-retentive cubs with a cookie fixation and a propensity to punch first and ask questions later."

"Now that's something I'll do everything in my power to avoid." Blake laughed softly as the dark night continued onward, as the two of them continued their weaving.

A sudden buzzing on the table alerted them both, and Blake looked up, reaching for her scroll. Coco's image appeared on the other line. No small amount of rage on her features. "Doesn't anyone ever pick up around there?" She half ranted. "Where's Weiss."

"Sleeping." Blake said with worry as Velvet tried her best to get a good look at the screen. "Why? What's wrong? What happened? Did you find Ruby?"

"That's what I'm calling about. I am not about to carry her all the way home. She's fine, awake….eating the bakers out of every sweet confection she gets her hands on…but she's got cuts that are infected, and we could use an airlift out. We need to regroup. It's about time we call for some military backing on this one…"

* * *

Wilson had long made due with the fact that he'd settled for daughters over sons. Life, he concluded, was all about compromise. Although, honestly, it was rather progressive to allow a woman to oversee a company without a male to support her. Weiss had been adamant in maintaining her own sense of power over the SDC. He had relented at her candid desire to claim her inheritance.

It was amusing, if not somewhat predictable of his youngest.

However, it could not be overlooked that many questioned him at the time. After all, the only other noteworthy family to have such a question of succession was the Adel family. Everyone else he had dealings with had sons. Failing that, they arranged male spouses for their daughters to continue the family names. Truth be told, when Weiss was still just a teenage girl at Beacon, Wilson was bamboozled by the idea that Coco was slated to inherit the entirety of her father's lifetime work.

The Adel Shipping Company had a much longer history than the Schnee Dust Company. Although, that history wasn't nearly as kind, and the Adel Shipping Company wasn't always successful.

There had been times when the once meager property struggled to stay afloat. Still, the climb to greatness was one often spoken of in particularly wealthy circles. That a young woman was to be given the company, only daughter or not, sent ripples into the stagnant and entirely male driven economy. That she was mated to both a dark-skinned male and a Faunus woman only further served to raise eyebrows among the particularly racist Atlas natives.

He had been lucky. This he knew. Vale was a progressive place, where men and women of all races and creeds banded together. They desired to fit into one uniform, peaceful, society. A person's birthplace, the color of one's skin, and even sexuality, didn't seem to matter. It had been risky sending Weiss to a place like that surely molded her views to be the same.

In this, the sentiment bore repeating. Life was a system of compromise.

He was fortunate that his daughter had elected to bring home a white skinned cat Faunus. Fortunate that many of the elite would consider Blake an exotic pet…it was easier to deal with. Rather than watch Weiss suffer through the slander that would have befallen her if she had brought home a dark skinned human…man or woman. It was with this in mind that he took to schooling Blake in the finer history that he had long kept Weiss away from.

He held back nothing.

"But Fox is a wonderful man." Blake had protested, when she'd heard about how many had crinkled their noses. The mere thought of him even befriending Coco was blasphemy alone in Atlas. Engaging in any sort of relationship had enraged a large number of individuals. Blake had never known that. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Purity means great deal in our world, like it or not." Wilson replied, though with a long withheld sigh, he shook his head. "I'll say this until my dying days, but you are privileged. Here in Atlas, the color of one's skin matters. Heritage is something that follows you through the eons. I agree that Fox is not a man I'd ever call into question, however, the same cannot be said for the likes of most people I might call friends."

"But...you do call them friends..." Blake accused.

"I do. It's because I do that their rather rude remarks about Fox didn't reflect negatively onto Coco." Wilson replied gruffly. "The differences between speciesism and racism is quite pronounced. Although if I have my say about it, Fox will never put under public scrutiny...at least, not for his race."

"I wouldn't say that." Blake murmured to herself.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That speciesism and racism are different. For a Faunus, there are those lesser, and those better…it's not a question. It doesn't need to be." Blake said then, with a tiny frown. "I don't expect you to understand how our minds work…but Faunus separate ourselves into predators and prey. Then further into social classes. The color of our skin doesn't play a factor."

"Yet, other attributes do, correct?" Wilson replied. "It's your own brand of racism, for your kind, isn't it?"

"Don't mistake instinctual urge for bigotry." Blake half growled. "That's not how it works. Just because a Faunus may be prey, doesn't automatically mean I'll think lesser of them. Quite the opposite. I'll be more careful around them, so not as to seem threatening or demeaning to them…then again, prey Faunus wouldn't normally provoke me, either."

"You lack greater perceptions of the human world." Wilson bristled. "That is all I am saying."

"I'd like to think I know quite a bit more than humans give me credit for." Blake shot back. "I did spend several years pretending to be one. I seemed to blend in just fine."

"In Vale, perhaps so." Wilson wondered if her luck would have lasted in Atlas. "Here, I doubt you would have maintained a proper image. Questions would have been raised."

"To be fair, you have only known me, only seen me as a Faunus." Blake felt as if deep down, he had never taken the opportunity to know her as a person. She had never attempted to tolerate Wilson either. At least not outside of their forced civility. Their shared hatred made friendly banter impossible."Weiss outed me to you before we even had the pleasure of meeting…I can't help but feel as if you never gave me the chance you'd have given a human."

Agreeing to disagree would be the nearest thing to common ground that they would ever seem to find.

"Hmm. An interesting, if not wrong assumption." Wilson murmured at length. "I knew of your heritage long before I knew of the designs you two held for each other. Does it change the way I view your relationship? Yes, it does…however I believe the same would be true of any person Weiss would have brought home. That you were a Faunus female only served to color my impression in such a light."

"And you don't think that's wrong?" Blake sneered.

"Assume of me what you must, but you will never understand the perceptions with which I was raised." He reported with grim certainty. "It's a blessing at all I accept what I can of your…marriage…"

"You still say that like its some sort of terrible curse."

"This is a time for enlightenment, is it not?" Wilson continued thoughtfully. "My daughters are more progressive than I ever will be. I am more progressive than my father before me. You see, when I called their grandfather a bigot, I meant it. White men with white women. Blake men with black women. Gays and lesbians were degenerates in his eyes. You could have thrown every scientific discovery under his nose, many did. He still thought homosexual relationships, and those of differing skin tone, to be abhorrent. Faunus were beings meant to exist for a human's pleasure, nothing more…"

Blake nodded distantly. Wilson never did seem to mind the fact that Blake was a woman. That was the least of his complaints. He would have clearly preferred Weiss be married to a man, he made that obvious. However, he never belittled Weiss's choice in a female suitor, either. It was actually rather strange, when Blake took the time to think about it. Honestly, she probably should have considered it a little more. "You…are not like him…"

"I know enough to educate myself in the matter at hand. There is, as with all things, a logical explanation to homosexuality. Chemical, and rational." He said crossly, before he voice softened just a fraction. There was an edge to it. As Weiss had told him several times, she expected him to make an effort for the sake of the family. His views on same gendered couples were sure to come up. "Unlike many, Weiss never had to fear me when it came to her interests in the fairer gender. That, at least on a very perfunctory level, makes sense to me…you, however, do not. And you never will."

"I don't understands how humans can breed so much hate for their own kind." Blake replied, golden eyes narrowing. "But then, why throw men at her, rather than women if you knew?"

"Do you want your children to suffer needlessly?" His words cut deeply, and Blake but back a snarl. Before she could get a word in edgewise, he lifted a hand, continuing calmly. "A father can hope for the norm, can't he?" Wilson asked pointedly. "He can desire for the path of least resistance. That was merely the attempt I made. It was futile, obviously, but I do not regret the attempt. Just as I am sure that she does not regret denying those attempts." At this, he reached over to a tray of cashews, popping a few into his mouth. "One day, you'll understand…"


	38. Chapter 38

"Yang, slow down! You cannot just go charging in there." Weiss shouted, her voice shrill as it bounced off the walls.

Ruby heard the shouting, before an all too loud sound of metal slapping against stone made her wince. She braced herself when she saw a mass of glittering light moving towards the door. Yang was very nearly setting herself ablaze. The way she was running down the hall was reckless at best.

"Ruby. Oh, thank god." Yang knocked the door off of its hinges as she pushed passed them and into the hospital room. There her bandaged sibling sat upright trying to master her quaking spoon, the soup shaking right off and back into the bowl.

"Yang, you bull-headed ox, what did I tell-" Weiss cut herself off as she saw Ruby sitting in bed, upright and awake. "Ruby! You're awake."

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's kind of hard to get any rest with the nurses poking at me all the time." She said weakly, peeking out from under her sister's wild mane of blonde hair. Yang was hugging her far too gently for comfort, and that wasn't lost on the younger sibling. "Do I really look that bad?" The drugs in her system and pallor color were only adding to her frail image.

"Honestly?" Weiss asked, weighing her options. Ruby didn't look healthy at all. "Actually, you probably don't want me to answer that question." Weiss said calmly after a short time.

"But, there is something I want answered." Yang butted in, sitting on the side of Ruby's bed. "What the hell happened out there?" The blonde asked, but Ruby only shook her head.

"Nothing that's a big deal, or that I want to talk about." No, in all honesty Ruby was tired. She just wanted to eat, and lay her head down on a real feather pillow for a change. If the doctors wouldn't move her into the same place Sun was, then she knew she might as well just relax. She needed to get better to see him. The only way that would happen was if she could somehow manage some rest. "Where's Sun, and Zhu?"

"Never mind about Sun, he's stable, and safe. Blake's with Zhu in the waiting room." Weiss replied evenly. "You are my primary concern right now Ruby. Yang's right to ask questions. What exactly happened?"

"It's a long story, made longer by the fact that I'm sure you were already briefed by the others. My recounting anything won't do any good...and besides, I'm tired." Ruby said, and it was no lie, the nurses made sure to pump her full of all sorts of medications. "Can we talk about this later? When I'm not so hopped up on…well, whatever the heck is making me shake so bad."

"Ruby, there's something toxic in your blood, and the doctors don't know what it is…" Yang told her. "We're worried."

"It's just whatever Grimm are made of. When they break into particles into the air, they become a contagion." Ruby sighed, her unbandage hand lifting up to push her long bangs out of her eyes. She really could use a haircut. "This isn't the first time I've gotten this kind of sickness, and it's not going to be the last. Being in the mines like I am, I inhale a lot of that stuff."

"That's Grimm blood Ruby." Yang said, but she shook her head. "That showed up in the panels, and every hunter knows what that is. This is different, and it's taking a toll on your aura." Carefully, especially so, she place her hand on Ruby's shoulder, feeling the heat there. It was as if someone poured fire dust right into her wounds. "What kind of Grimm were you fighting?"

"Nevermore did that gash, and it was only just the one…"

"I bet anything, I know what's causing the shaking. Dust poisoning." Weiss said after some careful thought. Seeing her friend's poor condition, Weiss remembered the pure toxicity of the dust mines. "I've seen this before…we all have. You never have reacted well to dust when after it's been refined."

"I've had my yearly shot for that." Ruby said her voice lingering on skeptical. "So it can't be."

"You're forgetting the most important thing. That shot relies on aura, which you don't have any…you spent three days getting carried through the underground walkways with no immunities to the unrefined particle lingering underground. It's as good a guess as I can think of." Weiss pushed shook her head. "The doctors should have tested for it."

"I'm sure they did." Yang frowned. "This medical facility is operated by the SDC, Weiss, it would be hard for them not to."

"I know, but new dust combinations crop up all the time. It's not an exact science, and we advance forward each and every day. There's no telling what sort of concoction she inhaled. That's why we inoculate anyone going down into the mines in the fist place." Weiss still felt sure though. It was something niggling in the back of her mind. "Not all dust shows up on lab tests. They could run the gambit and still come up with nothing…it doesn't mean it's not dust poisoning."

"Well, that's just fucking peachy." Yang bit out sarcastically.

"Relax." Ruby sighed, too tired to listen to Yang argue semantics with Weiss. "It's not fatal, even if it is dust poisoning."

"You're allergic!"

"And so is over eighty percent of Remnant." Ruby returned with a roll of her eyes. "So I get my system flushed out for a few days and pee like a racehorse. Been there, done that. It's my shoulder that hurts. If you're going to worry about something, worry about that."

"I am worried about that, Ruby, it's infected...disgustingly so. I can smell it from here, and I'm not Blake."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. Yang wasn't wrong. It hurt pretty badly, but it was what lingered underneath the bandages that worried Ruby the most. She'd said it before, but Atlas winters were the worst. "It doesn't matter, Yang."

"What do you mean…it doesn't matter?"

"Well, when you have no aura, and poor blood circulation…" Ruby shrugged. She knew it back out in the field. She knew it the second her fingers began to go numb. She unwrapped the tips of the bandages, her fingers were black at the tips, carrying on through to the second knuckle on each one.

"Sweet Jesus…" Yang murmured, as Weiss wordlessly swallowed hard.

Coco had warned her to great length that Ruby's injuries were severe, but the extent of the damage wasn't something Coco could discern. Now, Weiss knew why. Frostbite was a terrible thing. It discolored skin, numbed the nerves, caused sores and blisters, inflammation, and a large number of complications. Ruby's hand was covered in those milky white seeping blisters.

"The hand can be saved, but the nerve damage is too substantial. I can't use my weapon like this, I found that out in the field. If they take it off at the shoulder, I can get some of the highest quality cybernetics that Atlas has to offer. Military grade, dust forged, cybernetics." Ruby frowned then, seeing the shock and anger at war in lilac eyes. Yang speechless was never a good thing, and Ruby sighed. "There are other modules, ones that start at the wrist, or the elbow, but those aren't nearly as robust as a completely new arm…so I figured…if I'm going to have them do it anyway…"

"And…what you're saying….is that this is…elective…" Yang found her voice unbelievable tight. "You're…you're choosing to….do this?"

"Well, choosing…that's a strong word…" Ruby murmured offhandedly. "I mean…look at my hand…"

"You said they could save it."

"They can, but, I can't fight that way."

Yang knew Ruby was a gearhead, but hearing her talk about amputation so casually…that was just a bit too much to take. "Ruby, no…you can't."

"Kinda have to…"

"You don't _have_ to be a huntress!" Yang bellowed. "You don't _have_ to lob your fucking arm off!"

"You _don't_ have a say in this Yang!" Ruby shouted back.

"Enough!" Weiss hollered shrilly, her voice echoing in their ears even moments after the fact. "Will you both just shut up? This is no time to be chomping at the bit. Ruby, you're in no condition to do anything more than to sit here and rest, and I do mean rest." Weiss cut in between the both of them. "Arguing about this will have to wait."

"Weiss!"

"This is not the time. The doctors can't do anything right away, Yang. Not with an outright infection in Ruby's shoulder. The process for elective cybernetics is rather extensive. Brain scans, auxiliary chips, measurements, the process is endless…and besides it's…" Weiss swallowed hard. "It's not exactly uncommon for hunters to do something like this…" Thinking about the details bothered her, but even her spine wasn't entirely bone anymore. It was reinforced with military grade surgical steel, allowing her to have most of her mobility back. "This an argument for another time…" Then she gave Ruby a withering look.

Yang took a hot breath. "She's not doing it, there's no argument about it."

"You're not my mother." Ruby shot back. "You're my sister. Act like it."

"I am!" Yang fired back heatedly, as Weiss lifted a palm to her face. "I'm telling you, as your big sister, to pull your head out of your ass. You are not going to switch a flesh and blood arm for a fake one."

"That's it! I've had it! Yang, out now!" Weiss ordered tersely. "Ruby Rose, don't think I don't have a few choice words on this, because I most certainly do."

* * *

Trouble, as they say, always seemed to come in three's. Sun finally woke from he sleep, finding himself in a world of pain and disorientation. His bandaged side had seen better days, but his clear liquid diet never tasted so good. Recovery would be a long stretch, but he was well enough, at the very least, to be taken home and put into a proper bed. Hunters were simply that robust.

Hearing the news about Ruby, though, concerned him. "…and she really wants to go through with it?" Sun asked, his voice choked.

"Yes, apparently so." Blake replied, washcloth in hand as she scrubbed Sun down. "When I visited her yesterday, all she wanted to talk about was you, or the new specs of the latest cybernetics modules."

"She always had enjoyed machinery." Sun cringed, trying to find the silver lining, a difficult task, in his humbled opinion.

"You're right about that." Blake agreed, forcing on the conversation, rather than the task at hand. The man reeked of smells that were far too gross to even consider, and all of their noses suffered for it. They couldn't very well give him a proper bath yet, not with stiches adorning over half of his side. She could, at the very least, help him sponge himself down. "Though, I think this goes above and beyond the level of Ruby's usual passion for the subject."

"No, you're right...It's just, strange to want that, I guess. Going fully cybernetic, even on just one limb…" Sun let out a low whistle. "We're not talking a scroll programmed and operated rigging here…we're talking completely cybernetic. As in brain tells arm what to do, arm does it…right?"

"That would be greatly oversimplified, but more or less correct." Blake said a bit uneasily. "I don't know how I feel about it, to be honest. The only person I've ever met to decide on cybernetics is the general himself."

"Yeah, well those things are freakishly expensive…and trying to teach your brain how to use it, that's way harder than using a scroll and a command prompt to program it." Sun shrugged then, cringing as Blake ran the cloth along his tail. There were just some things he'd rather not think about, and that was one of them. "I mean, at that point, we're talking brain surgery too, right?"

"Yes."

"And no one's stopping her?"

"It's..." Blake shook her head. "Don't give me that look. It's not my place to tell Ruby what to do. I'm not all together fond of the idea, but then again, none of us really are. Not even Ruby herself, I don't think...but you know her." Blake continued, setting the water basin off to the side. "If there's anything Ruby picked up from Yang, it's that goddamn forced smile. At this point, I don't know if Ruby's talking about it with me our of excitement, or dread."

"Speaking of Yang...she uh, blow a gasket?"

"That's putting it mildly." Blake assured as she handed Sun a fresh shirt, draping it over his shoulders. "Currently, Yang is in denial, and Weiss is already insisting she's going to cover the cost in full if Ruby can't be reasoned with. So far the two of them haven't been able to bribe Ruby out of it, but I think that's because Ruby likes her independence."

"I don't know about this…maybe Yang's right…maybe Ruby should just ret- OW!" He yelped. "Watch it."

"Never say that again." Blake admonished, his tail still firmly in her grip as she combed the fur. She'd yank again too, if he even thought about it. "She loves being a huntress…no one has any right to take that away from her."

"Yeah, but I'm going to make it so she doesn't need to worry too much. I mean, she's got you guys too, right? And in a few months, I'll be back in the field…I'll take the SDC jobs with Neptune, that way she won't have to." He grinned at that. "I already got everything all planned out. I'm going to take her on a courtship soon, we're going go back to my home town, all let her meet my family…then we'll go to this little place I know about…just me, her, and Zhu…I'm going to make her my mate…"

Blake swallowed hard, and sat down beside Sun. Blake sighed, wondering how best to say the words. How could she tell him hunting would never be in the cards again? The news would be devastating, and she didn't want to cause him any more pain. When no easy way came to her, she forced a smile instead. Focusing on the positive, clinging onto it desperately, took everything she had in her. "So, you're really going to take another mate so soon?"

Sun nodded, leaning back on the headboard. "Zhu needs a mom. I can't raise a kid by myself, and I'm not just going to keep rutting Ruby like some horny teenager. I need more than that, she _deserves_ more than that. I was up in those mountains, and she was all I could think about…and then that damn Grimm came along and…" He cut himself off, hand absentmindedly falling to his wound, fingers caressing the bandage. "Anyway, I know it seems fast, but I'm not going to sit on my ass and waste life away…I got things I want to do…and I'm not getting any younger."

Blake nodded, finding it strange that Sun's usually playful gaze turned thoughtful then. He took a soft but pointed sniff, seeming to contemplate the small little lives already eager to communicate with the world around them. "So, you freaking out yet?"

"I don't think there's much to 'freak out' about." Blake laughed. "Why, did you?"

"Every damn day." Sun said quietly. "It never bothered Octavia much, but it drove me crazy that she couldn't tell the same things I could." He wondered if human women really were that clueless, or if his senses really were that enhanced. "Doesn't it bother you that Weiss will never know this time with them? I mean, I take a sniff, I can already identify them."

"In small ways." Blake admitted. "Though, I'd never blame that on Weiss. It's not her fault…"

Sun shrugged. "Never said it was, but trust me, I get it. Still, it's okay to be a little miffed about it."

Blake nodded, a memory coming to mind. "I remember once, when Coco was carrying Jade. She came over madder than a hornet, saying how clueless Fox could be. She complained about it. Pregnancy didn't suit Coco well at all. At the time, I thought she was just hormonal, but now?" Blake shrugged. "I think I can sympathize on some level. I feel the same, in some ways. Weiss can't understand. She will never know their scents, or this aspect of their personalities, but she doesn't need to. Humans connect to their children differently."

"That was the good thing about Octavia…at least she got to carry him…she had some measure of closeness." Sun shrugged then. "Though Zhu, seemed to wedge himself into odd places. She always Said that he was digging into her back."

Blake nodded. "I suppose that's the one thing that's a little depressing. Weiss won't even have that, and every day they become more alert…they're reacting now, in ways they never used to. The smallest boy, he flails around so much when he hears her talking…and our daughter…she's the night owl. I feel her kneading around in there, and her scent gets stronger when she does. Their brother doesn't draw too much attention to himself, but he's just as alert."

"You pick out names yet?" Sun asked.

"We haven't had the time to discuss it." Her thumb brush over a spot she had felt a kick, her ear twitched a bit idly. "Besides, Weiss is their sire, their given names are up to her."


	39. Chapter 39

It was a rhythmic clacking upon the floor. One crutch, followed by two footfalls, then the crutch again. Yang had listed to it echo down the hallways, and though she knew those footfalls belonged to Sun, she could not be bothered to go and meet him half way. Instead she waited for him to come to her. Strangely, he did so with the same kind of stubborn idiocy that had likely injured him in the first place. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was.

She watched him sit down, all of his usual antics put aside as he scratched the back of his neck idly. "Can we talk?"

"Does it have to be now?" She asked him.

"Kind of...yeah." He nodded tensely. "We haven't really talked…ya know…not really. I figured, maybe it's about time that we should."

"There's nothing to talk about." She shrugged. "Ruby's got her life, I've got mine. She made that pretty clear."

"Yeah, well, you're still family." Sun said offhandedly. "And family, they look out for each other." There was a long drawn out pause, one that lingered, and he cut the silence again. "I wanted to thank you, for keeping an eye on Zhu."

"That was Blake's doing not mine." Yang halted him. "Can we cut the bullshit, I'm in a bad mood."

"I know." Sun said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You don't think she's actually going through with it, do you?"

"The operation?" At this, Yang's eyes hardened. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her about it since. I just go check in on her, sit with her during lunch…but we don't talk about it anymore. Every time we do, we fight, and I'm…I'm tired of fighting with her. She does everything I tell her not to do anyway."

"I'd say I won't let anything else happen to her, but I keep doing a pretty shitty job of protecting her." Sun admitted guiltily. He rubbed his hands together nervously, leaning forward, feeling his stiches pull with the movement. "But, you know…we all have to go to hell in our own way…and if she wants it, I'm not going to tell her otherwise."

"You're quoting my uncle now?" Yang bit out.

"Well, wise man. Helped look after you and Ruby after all." Sun earnestly turned to Yang, noticing her trepidation. "When I started drinking to numb the pain of losing Octavia, Ruby told me it scared her. That she wanted it to stop." He couldn't help it, smirked. It was full self-hate. "Last thing I wanted to do was scare Ruby, so I tried to stop, but it was harder to do than I expected…that's when she started telling about your dad, and your uncle in detail. Then I realized, she wasn't scared of me drinking, she was scared of what it might mean for Zhu."

"She ever tell you why?"

"No…"

"We don't talk about it." Yang nodded.

"Then, why ask me?"

"Why not? I don't know what the hell you two talk about." Yang refuted heatedly, before gritting her teeth. "Sorry…not your fault I'm acting like a bitch…it's just…she's my baby sister…she is always going to be. I know she doesn't like it when I nag, but I love her, I want the best for her…I know we drive each other completely ape-shit…no pun intended…but at least we can say we do. From the kind of family we come from, Sun, that's rare…we're lucky to have a bond at all."

"Can I ask what happened…back then, I mean?" Sun had always wondered about Ruby's early childhood. A topic that honestly, Ruby herself was unable to recount more than a few select memories of.

Yang's nod was mechanical, practiced. Something she had clearly done hundreds, if not thousands of times. Her featured schooled off into a distant, and very controlled façade. Even her words were measured, her tone like glass. Smooth, but easy to see through, the fragileness there under the surface. "At the time, she wasn't all that much older than Zhu is now. Maybe a month or two. We lost Summer Rose, and she was too little to understand. Dad kept telling her that mom went away for a while…she kept asking for mom though, kids are innocent like that."

"And…you didn't wonder that same thing?" Sun asked.

"In the Xiao Long family, if someone goes away, they don't come back. My real mom had already 'gone away' too. I knew that phrase wasn't good the second that I'd heard it…anyway there was an incident. Ruby was with dad one day by herself after mom passed. Uncle Qrow and I came back, and Ruby was sitting on dad's lap screaming. He didn't wake up at first. That loveable jackass nearly killed himself."

"That's harsh…" Sun admitted, knowing he could have been in the same position.

"Found out he drank enough that his aura couldn't nullify the alcohol. Do you realize how much a hunter has to drink for that to happen? He had to get his stomach pumped." Yang sighed, the memory was one she would never forget. And on some level, Ruby never had either in spite of being so young. "For about two years after, she started crying whenever she saw anyone pick up a whiskey bottle, or something that looked like one. Uncle Qrow took us for a little while so dad could pull himself together the best he could."

Sun was quiet for a few moments. "I'd never try to intentionally hurt Ruby."

"I never said you would try to."

"She's not a replacement for Octavia."

"I never said that, either."

"I'll take care of her, Yang, I promise, no matter what I have to do."

"My problem isn't with you. You've done nothing wrong." Yang finally ranted. "I'm pissed at Ruby. I do not want to become my uncle, for god's sake."

"I…don't follow…"

"I know you're a good man Sun. I know that, because whenever Ruby's needed you, you've _been_ there." No, she wasn't angry at Sun. "You came from a happy home. With siblings, and parents…"

"I don't understand what that has to do with-"

"I don't expect you to understand." Yang fired back, interrupting him. "You had stability. Stability that Ruby and I never had. And why not?"

"Because your dad drank?"

"Because our dumbass moms were both hunters." Yang rudely corrected. "They put their jobs _before_ us, and look where it got them. Look where it got _us_. They weren't here for us when we needed them to be. It was a hard life on everyone. Hard missions for Summer. Hard nights for dad who stayed up worrying about her…hard on Ruby in general. Hard for me, listening to her cry knowing there was _nothing_ I could do. Then one mission became too hard, and Summer never came back…she was dead, and none of us got to say goodbye."

Sun had no idea what to say to that. Ruby had never painted her childhood full of sunshine and rainbows, but neither did she depict it as some sort of unmitigated hell that Yang had laid out before him. Whether or not that was the price of being the older sibling eluded him. However, it went without question that Yang had done her best to protect Ruby at all cost. Ever since he had known the siblings, he knew to respect Yang's watchful eye, because her presence was enough to state that anyone who wronged her sister would answer directly to her.

Yang's tirade ebbing into silence was even more uncomfortable than hearing her own voice. "History repeats itself." She looked back to Sun, eyes now colored a deep shade of red. "Zhu was screaming for you, crying for you. Neither one of you were there for him." The rage in her voice was unquestionable. Hurt. Betrayal. "A _nd I told Ruby that if she_ …" She took a breath. "It's not the arm that really pisses me off, it's the principle. If she goes through with it, that means she cares more about being a huntress more than she cares about you and Zhu."

"I don't see it that way. She loves being a huntress."

"Wanna know what life taught me? You ask for too much, you get burned. Everyone else you love loses something too." Yang murmured. "I don't doubt she loves being a hunter…but if she cares about Zhu, or you…she would be part of a family she never got to have. She wouldn't torture Zhu the same way our moms tortured us. She needs to decide what she loves more, being a huntress, or having a family…because she's the type of person who just _can't_ do both."

And knowing that, deep down, bothered Yang. Ruby was only human, she wasn't perfect. She, was not infallible, and her faults, like Yang's were a great many. Several of them a testament of their upbringing. Ruby was lucky though, to have Yang at her side. When their father or uncle weren't around, Yang always had been…and the welcome distraction of being siblings was what had gotten the two of them through the worst times imaginable.

So no, it wasn't just the arm…it wasn't just that Ruby could have very easily come home in a body bag. In total, it was the culmination of everything they'd ever dreamed as children. Sharing a bed, reading stories, and looking out the window, waiting for a woman who never came back.

* * *

 **AYangThang:** You're still getting an update tomorrow, but this scene is long, and I didn't want it eating the chapter...even though it is an important part of the fiction, and needed to be included, so here it is, early.


	40. Chapter 40

While family matters were stressful on Yang for a plethora of reasons she had solution for, Weiss was finding her little world to be blissfully right-side up. Something it hadn't been for a while. Her friends were alive, not entirely well perhaps. Still, all of them were healthy enough that she could breathe a sigh of relief. Wilson and Blake hadn't had a shouting match in days. Zhu was no longer hooting for long hours into the night…though all of his visits had to be supervised until after Sun's stiches were removed, and he still stayed in their bed as a result.

The Grimm were still at large in the north, making more havoc than the communities knew what to do with. A task force was now being put into place. General Ironwood was now delegating the procedures to the Grimm threat. Ozpin and all of the other academy headmasters were in the process of screening the combat reports for any plausible ways to launch a counterattack.

An army of seasoned hunters were being recruited from all across Remnant, the bounty hiking in price by the second. Things, though more hectic than ever Remnant wide, was peaceful in the household.

Weiss was happy to have a moment of relaxation. Even if she found how she spent that time to be strange, and absurd. "I feel absolutely ridiculous." Weiss said, as she pressed her lips to Blake's belly. "They don't really do this, do they?"

"Faunus who sire offspring do." Blake said, shaking her head at her wife's antics. "Though, you doing this is functionally redundant."

"Well, I wouldn't go quite that far. I can't smell them, but your reactions are quite amusing. If I do say so myself." Weiss pointed out. "However, I do wonder why anyone would actually do this?" She asked, giving Blake a little lick.

The black haired woman startled at the ticklishness. "Stop that."

"So, I take it that you aren't fond of me acting like I'm sort of hog looking for a truffle?" Weiss asked, puffing a laugh that was rare these days.

"Weiss Schnee comparing herself to a farm animal, never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't knock it. In literature they are indicative of money and corporate power. Not to mention, swine are of particularly high intellect." Another little lick, and Blake made an indignant squeak, prompting more laughter.

"Smartass." It was easy to forget that Weiss could be rather playful behind closed doors.

"That would be a donkey, and I refuse to be equated to a pack mule."

"Yes dear." Blake rolled her eyes fondly at the thought of what it might be like if Weiss had been born a Faunus. "In any case, I told you because you were curious about what a sire might do. Not because I thought you would actually do it."

"I heard you talking to Sun the other day." Weiss said, the offhanded statement far deeper than even she wanted to admit. "Before I knew it, I got to thinking about it. It bothers me too, you know. Everyone else around me seems to have a better understand of my own children than I do. It's disheartening enough knowing how inadequate I'll be as a parent when they're young."

Blake's gaze softened then. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not so fine with Zhu by myself. It's all trial and error, and we should both be honest. I error more times than not." Weiss frowned. "You make it look easy."

"He's not your child." Blake said with a small laugh. "That'll always make a difference. Zhu listens to me because his father listens to me. Zhu's falling into line, just like his nature dictates. I'm the leader, what I say goes. He knows this."

"That sounds far too utilitarian." Weiss commented, sitting up from her position on the bed and arranging her pillows before leaning back onto them. "Then again, even as often as you say that, it always does."

"Weiss, you don't need to worry. It's just nature."

"Is it?" Weiss murmured. "Knowing I already fail in meeting curtain requirements isn't a good feeling. No matter what excuse you use about human parents being fundamentally different."

"You can stop being paranoid now." Blake chided, fingers weaving through long strands of white hair. "Your dealings with Zhu can't be compared to your involvement with our cubs. Our scent defines us as their parents. They'll answer to you because it's in their nature to respond to a parent when they're young. They already know who you are, Weiss, they seek you out constantly."

"No…" Weiss denied. "Really?"

"Oh, they do." Blake murmured. "When my mate's around, my body reacts to that on an intuitive level. My defenses come down, my need to stay alert relaxes. I'm sure to some degree, they notice those changes. They hear you talk, and respond in their own ways. They know who their sire is. Which is why a sire would rub their noses against their mate's belly. Acquainting themselves with the scents of their children…and also, marking my belly, if you could, would be an endorphin rush for me…"

"Endorphin rush…I see…" Weiss murmured, more to herself than Blake, though with the low tone, her wife most assuredly heard her.

"What's that look for?" Blake wondered aloud.

"What look?"

"You're scowling again." Blake told her, thumb reaching up to smooth away the creases upon that pale forehead.

"It's nothing." Weiss assured. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

And to the credit of the white haired woman, she was thinking. Quite deeply in fact. Musing about all of the little details that continued to slip by her notice. It was more than just her capabilities, or lack of them as a human. It was beyond even the simple failings she thought she would face as a new parent. Though, she suspected those would be a great many as well. This failing was one that struck quite a bit deeper.

It was a niggling little sensation that Blake was downplaying a mate's involvement during pregnancy. The importance of even the simplest acts.

They'd lived through hell and high water together. Persistence, as Weiss had come to learn, was only one facet of keeping a functioning marriage alive. Especially when that marriage included a person who required a physical and emotional connection far deeper than Weiss could realistically fathom. So, Weiss devised a plan.

* * *

The next day Blake let out a contented purr as she barricaded herself into the nesting area once more. It was a quiet place, peaceful. Among the scent of beloved books and the comforts of home, her mate's scent distinctively stood out as well. She didn't know how long she had been laying amongst the bedding, deeply engrossed in a story she hadn't read before. An old folktale of sorts, the yellowing pages weaving old phobias anew.

About midway in, she sighed longingly, closing the book.

Craning her neck from side to side, she stretched and let out a needy little mew that had instinctively risen up from the back of her throat. Then with keen golden eyes she scanned the room. If she would have mated to a Faunus, that mate would know when to check in on her. They would know to do so often. They'd constantly scent mark her growing belly, and become fiercely protective of her. It was simply innately hardwired into mated Faunus to keep a keen eye on their pregnant spouses.

She felt her children inside of her. They were none too pleased to be left alone for so long, either. With a quiet mewl, she responded to her daughter so keen on getting her attention…though, truthfully, Blake knew what she was looking for.

What they were all waiting for, honestly.

Weiss.

Deepening her purr and making it louder, she took to communing with her young in a way only a Faunus ever could…if Weiss wouldn't know when to affirm her role in their lives, the Blake would just have to go to her. The only problem was, Weiss wasn't in any of her usual places. In fact, Blake followed the scent to the bedroom, where Weiss normally never was in the middle of the day.

Her eyes widened at the sight that came walking out of the bathroom moments later.

"I was wondering when you'd come wandering in here." Weiss said, in a sultry tone that left nothing to the imagination. Then again, neither did the fact that she only had on her robe. She walked across the room, locking the door shut behind her. Truth be told, Weiss couldn't recall the last time they'd made love. The mood hadn't struck them, and with Zhu always around, it didn't help matters. Today was the day that would change.

Ruby was getting discharged today, and Yang was going to go get her. Sun and Zhu went along for the trip.

"Did you ditch work?" Blake asked, eyebrow raised. She faintly smelled catnip lingering in the room, as if Weiss had just recently put an oil candle out.

Weiss nodded. "I haven't been the most attentive person behind closed doors lately." She said in way of reply. "For that, I'm sorry."

"That's not your fault, you know." Blake murmured, instinct starting to ease, her shoulders relaxing.

"Get comfortable and lay down on the bed, I'll join you in a moment." Weiss suggested.

"Weiss what-" Blake was interrupted as Weiss leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss, silencing her. A purr began to rumble up into her throat as deft fingers toyed with the soft fur at the base of her ears. Over the years, Weiss had become entirely too good at rendering her into blissful mindlessness that accompanied the action.

"You heard me." Weiss breathed, her lips still ghosting over Blake's own. "Get comfortable. Lay on your side, and give me a moment."

"…Actually, I'd really rather-" But her mate cut her off again, this kiss much deeper than the one before. Lingering and intense.

"Don't insult yourself." Weiss demanded softly. She knew Blake was self-conscious of the stretchmarks around her thighs and belly. Blake had never been a modest person in the bedroom, but pregnancy had rendered her a little uncomfortable with some of the changes that kept cropping up. "You're beautiful. Trust me, I know beauty when I see it…and I see it."

"Someone's feeling competitive." Blake said with a small, amused smile.

"Hush, or I will take you against this door." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"Will you now?" Blake murmured, feeling the small shiver skitter down her spine. Weiss rarely become fired up over anything, but prideful as she was, she had clearly taken Blake's words to heart.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. Perhaps maybe she was being competitive. Instead of just outwardly admitting it, her eyes narrowed. Another kiss portrayed her feelings perfectly. It was possessive, promising delights that Weiss would never dare speak aloud. She was never a vixen, not by far, but what she lacked in sensuality, she more than made up for with blunt honesty.

A true desire to fulfill Blake's needs to the best of her ability.

Weiss Schnee was always a woman of her word, which made her physical promises all the more tantalizing. Blake's purr happily deepened further, when she felt Weiss's fingers trail through her hair, and down her back. "Bed." Weiss heatedly whispered as she broke the kiss. "Now."

* * *

Ruby was finally released from the hospital, her wounds done festering, even though they ached terribly. She hadn't gained full feeling in her fingertips. The damage would never be undone, but she was more than happy to be home. More importantly, she was happy to have Sun in her bed. It was hard for her to fathom just how deeply she loved him, how important Zhu had become to her.

As the small boy saw fit to wiggle in between them, she couldn't suppress the grin tugging at her lips. If this was even a fraction of how it felt to have a family of her own, she couldn't imagine any other way to live.

Sun was still sore, even if he wasn't severely mangled anymore, and he winced as he turned over. Adjusting the pillows, he handed Ruby the scroll he'd been reading. "I think it's a bad idea." He said to her. "Cybernetics aren't all that great, are they? I mean, there's no way having a cybernetic arm would be better, right?"

"If the calibrations are done right, the cybernetics are actually more efficient. They don't sustain the same sort of injuries that flesh and bone do." Ruby told him, having already done extensive research. "Depending on the structure, they can sustain much more force, and obviously they don't respond to the cold climate the same way a real human hand does."

"But, they can be bulky…"

"For guys, yeah…"

"And not for women?"

"It depends." Ruby said slowly. "There are some designs made particularly for women in mind. The tradeoff is obvious though. Smaller parts means more delicate parts, so I think I would probably go with a man's model scaled down to fit my measurements." Ruby said as she pulled out a rolled up schematic from in-between the bed and the end table. She had several schematics there, but this one was her favorite. "Here, take a look at this. It's the leading in women's cybernetic prosthetics."

He knew next to nothing about mechanical parts, so she kept it simple, as she pulled another rolled schematic out. "And this…" She said with a grin. "This the male variant of the same model."

"They both look clunky to me." Sun said slowly. "Ruby, I don't claim to know what exactly all of these numbers on the side of this page mean, but I'm not sure that I like the idea of you having microchips inserted into your head."

"Well, I'd need those, otherwise the arm won't work…besides, it's a routine operation." Ruby told him. "The wiring is the hard part, or so I hear."

"Wiring?" He gave her a look, tail flicking outwardly before curling. He frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"What do you think the chip connects to?" Ruby asked him with a soft smile. "The chips connect to wires that will run down the back of my head, buried underneath my muscles in my neck and back. They'll enter into a fixed socket powered by dust. I'll have to keep a chamber filled so that power continues to run to the computer systems in the arm attachment itself. That's what keeps the artificial intelligence inside of the arm able to compute what my brain is thinking into actual movements…"

"And then you wonder why Yang's shitting a brick…" Sun cringed. "Ruby, that all sounds crazy. Painful even…and the amputation itself…that can't be an easy thing to do."

"Hunters do it all the time. It's not that big of a deal anymore." Ruby said then, and she wasn't wrong. "Being a huntress is all I know, it's what I was raised to be. Even when I was a little kid, my mom was a hunter. I don't remember a lot, but I remember the way her boots hit heavy on the floor. I remember her white cloak, and the clicking of her gear on her back. The way I look, and my job…they're the only things I have of her anymore…"

Sun worried when she trailed off, lost in her own mind. The soft smile on her lips seemed weighted. The way she tenderly ran her good hand along ruddy tresses atop Zhu's head let him know it's wasn't exactly a negative thought. Merely one of significance. "Ruby?"

She shook her head. "I just don't want to give that up."

He nodded, treading very carefully along obviously fragile emotions. "And nothing we say is going to get you to change your mind?"

"Hmm…" Ruby shook her head. "Nope."

"I'm sensing a hang-up somewhere in there…"

Ruby turned to him and sighed. There was something that bothered her, something she didn't talk to anyone about. She had no clear way to say it…but deep down, it mattered. More than it should have. "It's not like I want the arm because I think it looks cool. I know what I'm asking, I know what's going to happen…and for everyone else, there's this stigma…it's like oh, hey look. There's a hunter with a fake arm. Wonder what else they lost…and, I know it's not malicious. It's still going to happen."

"You're scaring me…" Sun murmured, cupping her cheek.

"That's just it, Sun. I'm scared too, and no one seems to get that." She whispered darkly. "This is life changing. In every single way, my life's changed now, and I don't have the agency I used to have…and if I want that agency back, I have to do this…it's not an option of physical therapy, or playing a waiting game. The feeling is gone in my hand. Just…gone…I could probably cut it off, and it wouldn't hurt nearly as bad as I know it should…"

"Ruby..."

"Knowing that just makes me so mad. I couldn't do my job right. I screwed enough to even let this happen, and maybe the Nevermore should have taken it off right then. It felt like…like…I felt like I was going to lose it when the talons dug in. Like it would rip off, right then and there, and I was expecting it. I was already thinking the worst, because the best case...that's right now..."

"Babe, shhh." Sun murmured, "You're going to be okay."

"And then to get frostbite."

"Ruby…"

"No, Sun." Ruby insisted. "I need you to listen to me. All of these welts are going to scar up, and people are going to see that." Ruby continued, she knew she was rambling, but the outpour was too much to stop now. "They'll look and stare, either out of curiosity, or because it freaks them out…and so either way, no matter what I do…I…look at this…" She said, gesturing to her bandaged hand and part of her arm. "I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to live like this…and I don't want Yang to hate me…I don't…" She didn't have any more words. "Damn it."

Sun just sighed at a loss, holding her close. So she wanted the metal arm that badly? He wouldn't complain. He just wished beyond measure that he wasn't feeling hot tears hitting his chest. He wished he could pull all of her pain away, but he knew he couldn't, so he just sat there, letting her soak his shirt in all of the bitterness she'd held in for too long.


	41. Chapter 41

Another red mark signified another day's end. The calendar showed week number twenty-four, and Blake could have sworn she was much further along. Even if she did have three along for the ride, her lower back was aching something fierce. The cubs had undergone a growth spurt, the likes of which made Blake's desire to start nesting even worse than before. She even began to start rearranging the bedroom, driving Yang crazy as she ordered the blonde to move the furniture over and over again.

Blake was also agitated without more alone time than usual. Thankfully, Weiss had been rather distracted with heated discussions with the Atlas military.

Ever since Coco dubbed the northern mission a failure, Atlas called for drastic measures. General James Ironwood himself had been involved in dealing with the Grimm threat. His rather militaristic demands on the dust supply aside, the man took to the invasion with gusto, perhaps to the point of overkill. With the general taking his time in long meetings with Weiss, his usual traveling companion was left free from the standard day-to-day protocol.

"He means well." Winter excused, when another long debate ran well into sundown. "Sometimes he just forgets that not everyone is as used to his fixations as he is."

"Not that Weiss is any better." Blake replied, having given up on the idea of sharing dinner with Weiss hours ago. Instead, she took late night refreshments in the parlor with her sister-in-law. "It's a reasonable excuse this time, at least I'd like to think so."

"Well, I wouldn't put up with it." Winter told her. "Though, I suppose you put up with quite a lot more than that. Even if Weiss is the figurehead of the SDC, it can't be any easier on you as her wife."

"If the Grimm can be dispatched, all of her sleepless nights will be worth it." Blake said after a moment of consideration. "The Grimm keep traveling further south, and that's more terrifying than I care to admit. While I would never turn my nose up at our military, your training doesn't tend to include slaying Grimm."

"No, we're not taught to do that. We're often called to deal with them, but that's just an unfortunate byproduct of our weaponry skill." Winter agreed, though one glance at the clock cause her to give Blake a sympathetic glance anyway. "You must be tired…broth is no substitute for good tea."

"I do miss drinking tea, but, I'm not as tired as you'd think I'd be." Blake said with a small laugh. "I do tend to nap a lot more than I expected, but, unfortunately the cubs are largely nocturnal."

"They keep you up?" Winter asked, though her voice still carried that sympathetic tone.

"A great many things keep me up these days." Blake flicked her ear as her head cocked to the side. Golden eyes fell to her belly. Her daughter, ever wakeful at the late night hour, made her demands known. "As I've begun to discover, gestation is both very similar, and yet entirely different from that of a human. The older they get, the more my urge to nest kicks in. It's a very powerful thing. I thought going into heat was bad, but the desire to go into hiding isn't exactly a mood booster."

"Heat?" Winter tasted the word, rather confused. "That's merely an old wives' tale, isn't it? My father throws around the word with distaste, but I hardly assumed it appropriate to take that seriously."

"It depends on the type of Faunus that you are, and it mostly applies to females. Though, I once met a male seahorse Faunus who found themselves facing the same cycles...so one can never be too sure." Blake shrugged then. "However it is not as mind numbing, as some articles would have you believe on the subject."

Winter sipped at her tea idly, and then she leaned forward. "You mean to say that my sister wasn't merely using some sort of questionable euphemism?"

Blake began to laugh, waving off the question. "I'll leave the extent of that, and the intent, to your imagination. Though, you really should come home more often…" Trailing off with an amused little sigh, she became thoughtful once more. "You'll be an aunt to three Faunus cubs. What do you think about that?"

Winter was going to brush away the question with her usual flippancy. Saying that it didn't rightly matter what heritage the children carried. Winter felt that way personally, that it wasn't exactly headline news. The problem was, she knew that not everyone would feel that way. Many would be curious, if not opposed to the fact that Faunus children carried Schnee blood.

Rather than voice her opinion outright, she posed a question of her own. "Why do you care what I think?" Winter murmured. "I won't even be around enough to influence their lives one way or the other."

"Yes...that's true... but..." Blake began, before halting herself.

It was a very valid rebuttal, and one that Blake found herself lingering on. Part of it, she realized, was merely that she wanted a sounding board. Winter was often the neutral party in the Schnee family. Secondly, more importantly, she worried about the future.

Her home was peaceful once more, as Coco finally relocated her sprawling family back to their vacation home. Located nearby in the heart of Atlas proper, Coco made sure to be close at hand. Jaune and Pyrrha were preparing to take their family home just as soon as all of the arrangements were finalized. Ruby was busy pouring over every latest cybernetic advancement to become mainstream within the last decade. Yang was coming to terms with her little sister's stubborn streak, which was easier said than done.

With everyone else so busy, she didn't want to burden the household with what she considered to be trivial worries. Winter was easy to talk to.

"I'd like to pretend that my heritage only reflects myself, and doesn't overshadow your accomplishments. I know that's not true. The moment you make any public announcement even remotely addressing my children as your family, the eyes of Atlas will be on you." Blake shrugged then. "You hold a position that the public sees constantly. Weiss hides behind years of corporate power. You stand in front of that power. The government that you serve won't protect you."

"Fair point." Winter drawled, leaning back and crossing her arms. With her eyes closed, she didn't answer right away. Instead, she rolled it around in her head a little bit, and finally she opened her eyes once more. "I'll be honest. You're the only Faunus I've spoken to at any length that isn't in the military. My subordinates are good people, I don't doubt that…but at the end of the day, that's exactly what they are. Faunus or not. I don't have the luxury to know the depths of their minds. As an members of the military, we don't have the same rights as civilians anyway. We're all equal in the laws we must obey."

"But you're still in a position of respect, and authority." Blake reminded her. "I'm not Weiss, you don't have to protect me from the hive-minded mentality that's used to condition others."

"Then I'll say this." Winter began. "Atlas should know my loyalty shouldn't even be a question."

"And if it is?" Blake returned.

"If I cannot stand up to those inquiries, then it speaks of me as weak. Not to mention morally unsound. I'm someone who puts men and women into the line of danger every day." At this, Winter only sipped at her tea. "If I cannot be trusted to hold those lives, I should be removed from that power. It's that simple. My niece and nephews shouldn't be a point of contention. If it becomes something so controversial, Atlas doesn't deserve my skill. I would resign and move elsewhere…I'm sure I'd be plenty welcome among Ozpin and his fold."

* * *

The air was thick with the warfare of sisters. Ruby and Yang were two very passionate people, with two very different views. They disagreed so vehemently, that the volume grew louder the longer they went at it. It was becoming a daily occurrence.

They're still fighting, aren't they?" Blake asked, when she entered into the dining room, only to find that both Yang and Ruby were missing from the breakfast table.

"Something like that." Sun offered, while his excited little boy tried to gobble up the fruit that sat on the table. "I never knew Ruby could yell like that."

"Family trait." Blake replied offhandedly, accepting the offered glass of water her wife had handed to her. A huge platter of streak and eggs sat in front of her, part of her constantly growing diet of protein. "You have your final doctor appointment today, right?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping they can tell me when I can get back into the field. I'd assume it's going to be another month or two, easy, Anyway, the sooner I can get back into it, the sooner I can start earning some cold hard cash again." Sun said, cleaning Zhu's face with a napkin when pineapple juice began to dribble down his chin. "Can't be freeloading all my life."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Weiss said quietly. She'd called the doctor again, just to be sure. Trying her hardest to find any way that Sun might be able to resume his life as the hunter he once was. "I'd like to offer you a job within the SDC proper. We could use another liaison between Atlas and Vacuo."

"So…I'd be a paper pusher…" Sun deadpanned.

Blake sighed, setting down her fork and steak knife. "Sun, I didn't want to have to say this, if there was any way to avoid it…but since there doesn't seem to be, and the doctors are positive…" Her ears flattened back in sympathy. "You took too many internal injuries. Aura is a powerful thing, but once it's been shattered, you take damage that's not so easily repaired. You very nearly gutted yourself…you're not going back into the field."

He sat back in his chair. "I don't believe you."

"Then believe yourself." Weiss said giving him a look. "Try to flair and maintain your aura."

"I…can't…" Sun admitted then. "Not for more than a few seconds."

"Indeed…and no matter how hard you try, that isn't going to get better." Weiss told him.

"With practice, it's got to." He said, hands resting flat on the table. "It's like any other muscle, work it hard enough, it'll get stronger."

"Just like any other muscle, it can be damaged irreparably." Weiss told him, from personal experience. "To be a hunter in the first place, you need aura to close your wounds and break down scar tissue. Superficial wounds are one thing, but tell me that you aren't still sore…" When he looked to her, she sighed. "A properly flaring aura would mend the rest of your injuries in a matter of hours from this point…but for you it'll take days, maybe weeks...you aren't fit to be a hunter any more than I am, and like it or not, your days in the field are over."

Sun sat there, cold ice in the pit of his gut. "So that's that, then. My license is no good?"

"It…depends…" Weiss replied. "There are places for retired hunters to find work, places that would rely on your license directly. The academies are always an option. They have rather extensive programs for tutors of particularly young children. They're becoming more and more common, even among the middle class. Furthermore, in Atlas the military accepts anyone, aura users or not…having a hunter's license makes you well sought after, even if armed combat isn't possible."

Sun thought about this. "I can't do either of those things. Enlisting means leaving Zhu and Ruby behind…and being an in-house tutor…I can't take Ruby with me."

"There are plenty of jobs that will hire an ex-hunter. People respect the work you do, and having that license will open doors for you." Blake told him. "Besides, you have friends in high places. Putting those names on a resume will guarantee recognition."

"Or you can cut away all of that, and work for me." Weiss replied. "I don't hire worthless people, Sun, friend or not. You'd be an asset to me…and I think you'll find being a liaison isn't all the boring. You'd be traveling a lot. Probably more often than when taking missions. The trips would be shorter, but there is a lot of back and forth. Your monthly income wouldn't be anything to sneeze at either…"

Sun nodded dumbly. "Can I…think about this?" He sighed, feeling like he already knew his answer.

"Indeed." Weiss told him. "Take all the time you need..."

* * *

Yang did not run from fights. Not ever…but even she knew enough to know that some fights just weren't worth it…and her shouting matches with Ruby were only getting worse, not better. Needing to get away, even for just a little while, she got on her bike and drove.

Her destination became easy enough, the large vacation home that Coco and her family were currently occupying. Her target was one man who seemed to be so unflappable that she prayed even just a little of his unending calm would rub off on her.

As she soon came to discover, however, his views were ones buried deeply in Ruby's own ideals.

"I do not think that a mechanical arm would impacts Ruby's decisions as frivolously as you fear." He replied as they sat in his room. Yang had brought an overnight bag with her, and he eyed the long nightshirt she chose, skeptically burying his thoughts on the beautiful material. "It may be a poor choice to go through with it, but that rests within the countless medical complications that might arise. Not because she chooses to resume her job as a huntress."

"Yeah, and how would you like it if Coco and Fox wanted to do something equally as stupid?"

"I am not saying that your anger isn't justified." He answered softly, he voice gentle and even. "Only that you root rage inside of fear, and it might behoove you to acknowledge that."

"Yatsu, I get it." Yang said softly. "I'm being a bitch…"

"I also do not believe anyone else thinks that." He said simply.

"Oh yeah, Ruby's thinking it." Yang sighed. "If she isn't, she should be."

"I doubt she has the capacity to think that way." Yatsuhashi chuckled then. "The two of you are too tightly bonded as family. That warrants consideration. You fight because you care...you would not be so invested in shared arguments if you did not...and that, I believe, is important to consider."

"...I don't want to fight with her anymore." Yang admitted, hand running through her windblown yellow tresses, grasping and tugging ever so gently at the roots. "How can she not hate me? I hate me." A sign that she truly was at the end of her rope. "When did I become this person?"

"The two of you deal with fear very differently. Ruby chooses to defy her fears, and you choose to attempt and overpower them. Neither outlook is inherently bad, but the two methods do tend to conflict. Neither one of you are cowards, but there is no middle ground in the methods that you use. You must accept that. This is one issue that the two of you simply cannot compromise on."

Yang huffed a sigh. "Yeah, well then what do you think?"

"I do not think." Yatsuhashi smirked then.

"Well that's helpful." Yang bit out.

"It's not within my control, nor does it impact my day. Therefore, it is not a cause for concern." Yatsuhashi told her. "Now, if you were to ask me whether or not she should get the arm, I believe it comes down to the quality of life Ruby intends to live. You look at it from only one level, and that is the jobs she intends to keep. However, you might consider the long term ramifications of nerve damage. The loss of feeling, lack of proper grip…as she gets older, even simple things will grow more difficult."

"You're right about that, and I know there's some truth to it….but...damn it..."

"Yes?" He prompted, his large hand falling into her back, rubbing at the tension he found in her shoulders.

"Can she really justify all of the rehab for little things like that?" Yang wondered. Ruby's resolve about anything she put her mind to went without question. At the end of it all, would it actually make her sister happy, or would she just regret that too? "They say it takes years."

"For a civilian." Yatsuhashi corrected.

"Even hunters have it rough." Yang shot back.

"We adapt to, and take to training differently." He soothed, feeling her temper flair along with her aura. "Civilians cannot muster the same sort of training we can, and an aura goes a long way to speed up many processes. She will heal in less time, and her training can be much more intensive for a much longer time. Years for a civilian can mean months for a huntress of Ruby's caliber."

"You're not helping." Yang sighed.

"hmm." He noised impassively. "What should I do to help you, then?"

"Lay with me?" Yang asked, looking at the late night hour that blared on the clock. "Talk about something else?"

The tall man nodded, gathering his tea set and placing it away on a far counter to be taken to the kitchen and washed in the morning. Then with the greatest of care, he hoisted Yang up into his arms and carried her effortlessly to the bed, setting her down on one side before traversing to his own. He crawled under the blankets, where Yang already waited to cuddle in close. He slung one of his arms over her, offering the connection Yang often demanded of their nights together.

Absently, he toyed with a lock of blonde hair. "So, we were to be speaking of something other than your sister…"

"We going to keep doing this?" Yang asked, now able to count the times they shared a bed on both hands when long nights kept them up. They'd talk the night away like this, and while she had to admit she took comfort in it, she wasn't sure she liked the fact that her friends had ongoing bets about her love life. "Whatever…this is?"

"You wish to, so yes." He said softly, thinking it obvious.

"We can step it up whenever you want, you know." Yang told him.

"You know I cannot." He replied carefully.

"Real talk…" Yang said slowly. "Are you really that afraid of me?"

He took his time kissing the top of her forehead. "I believe that intimacy on the level of which you want, changes our priorities. In short, we both know that our future is uncertain…we've made commitments to our teams…and they have become our families…would you truly be willing to turn your back on that?"

Yang licked her lips. If someone had asked her that a handful of years ago, she would have told them where to shove that question. A few months ago, she would have wavered, arguing that she would never turn her back on her team. That she would never leave them either. As time went on, though, her answer has slowly begun to change. "I'm tired of watching other people be selfish. They're all getting what they want out of life, setbacks or not…team members or not…why should I sit on the sidelines, while everyone else is living the life they want to live?"

"Because it's our place to do so…it was the place we chose to be in."

"Yeah, well, what if I choose not to stand in that place anymore?"

"You would grow to hate yourself." Yatsuhashi sighed at length. "Yang, you are not living as vicariously as you think. You have a place in the lives of a great many, and as that place slowly changes, so do the opportunities to lead a fulfilling life…there is a time and a place for everything...this included…and plenty of it. You simply need to take a breath and let the days come as they may."


	42. Chapter 42

**AYangThang:** Since this is not a monochrome chapter in the slightest, and even Weiss makes a very minor appearance, I felt it best to post this chapter now, so that anyone looking specifically for monochrome won't be too disappointed that Yang/Yastu ate the chapter more or less...that being said, see you all Friday.

* * *

Yang woke to the blaring of her scroll, and only barely had the presence of mind to turn it off instead of chucking it across the room. With a groan of sleepy annoyance, she curled back into the large man at her side. She would never dare admit it out loud, but she thrived from such a simple and pleasant act. Cocooning herself in his blanket and cuddling into his chest were both just added bonuses to the gentle rising and falling of his chest.

That she was the little spoon in this arrangement was merely icing on the cake.

She felt his sleepy fingers begin to wander to the tips of her long hair, toying with the strands. She couldn't tell if he was trying to wake up, or lull himself back to sleep. Either way, she was happy to let him absently fidget as he cleared his throat and settled himself. Tucking herself further into his embrace, she closed her eyes and merely enjoyed the lazy day for what she knew it was going to be.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she woke, getting an eyeful of the man dressing himself. His pants were already securely fastened, but his back was blissfully exposed. As an equally enthusiastic muscle head, she could appreciate all the time and effort his put into his sculpture. "Morning, sexy."

He chuckled at this, shaking his head as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. "And a very good morning to you. I trust you slept well?"

"As well as I could, considering Weiss kept blowing up my scroll." She dragged herself upright, pushing her wild blonde hair out of her eyes. "Wonder what she wanted, anyway?"

"That I do not know." He said, pushing a try of the morning's breakfast over to her side of the room. "Coco came by, telling me that the Schnee household doesn't expect you until noon. Perhaps it had something to do with that?"

"Heh, half day of work sounds like…" Yang said, flipping through her calendar, finger paused over the date. "Oh, fuck me…I completely forgot. Today's the day I get a bunch of newbies."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, today is going to be a pain in the ass." Yang said with a little frown. "I hate picking favorites. I get to make the whole 'life isn't fair' speech. It hate it. It sucks to tell a bunch of people they didn't make the cut. Not to mention, there's a lot of training that goes into the security sector."

Yatsuhashi offered a small nod as he digested the real meaning behind Yang's words. Everything she said could be taken at face value. Under the surface though, there was any number of profound discoveries to make about the way she felt. He offered a sympathetic glance. "It sounds rather difficult."

"Well, it isn't always easy." Yang sighed, stretching lazily.

He poured her a cup of coffee, and handed it to her. "Careful, the staff here tend to prepare the coffee hot."

"I'll bet it's not hot enough to burn me." She took her time, having a careful sip regardless. "Hmm, not a bad gig you got going on here." She laughed.

"I quite enjoy it." he agreed, settling the tray of warmed baked goods and fruit onto the end table. "I was not aware that being a personal security detail for Weiss, would include offering your services to such a large company."

"Oh, well, it's Blake's old job. She was the chief of security on the books. Weiss knocked her up though, sooo ya know. Can't fight when you've got a bun in the oven...or three in her case." Yang shrugged, trailing off. "I'm not in a position to complain too much. It keeps me busy, and I don't like not having work to do. At least with Weiss as a boss, there's never a dull moment."

"Ah, yes, I suppose that makes sense. Well then, how is Blake handling all of the added security?" Yatsuhashi asked, pouring himself his own cup and adding cream to his liking. He took a taste, then added even more cream. "I cannot imagine she's fond of it."

"Thankfully, Weiss made sure to keep the in-house security staff close to home. Only people that Blake has personally trained. They know about her temperaments, and give her more space." No it wasn't the security force driving Blake crazy, it was all the maids. Well, the human maids, anyway. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Smartass." Yang smirked. "No, really, can I ask you something about Velvet?"

"You may ask." He said. "Though, I cannot promise I will know the answer. Or, that I will be at liberty to speak about it."

"It's nothing like that…at least, I don't think so…" Yang trailed off. Was it impolite for a human to ask about Faunus practices? She didn't really know. She would always just blurt out a question, and Blake would always answer. "Err, well, tell me to pull my head out of my ass if this comes out weird or something. I was just wondering, how does Velvet deal with her nesting urges?"

"Badly." Yatsuhashi laughed deeply. "She does not like unwelcome guests. The hired help do not go into the rooms she's marked. We have an entirely Faunus cleaning staff purely for Velvet's piece of mind." The man replied, a knowing smile on his lips. "Faunus cannot control the urge to protect their nesting sites. Thankfully, Coco renovated an entire suite off of their bedroom for the nesting area."

"Even here as well?" Yang asked, watching him nod.

"In all of our homes." He said slowly, looking down into his coffee cup thoughtfully. "Velvet has not felt the urge to move her nesting area since then. You should ask Velvet. She will allow you to see it."

"Blake won't let me step foot in hers." Yang recalled more than once that she was on the receiving end of her best friend's growl. Blake had apologized after she realized what she was doing, but that didn't make it any less intimidating. With a shake of her head, Yang decided she wouldn't tempt Velvet's ire. "I wouldn't want to intrude, it's clearly a family space."

"Hmm." He smiled then. "Get dressed, and come with me…"

* * *

It turned out, much to Yang's surprise, that Velvet was happy to show her the family nest.

"Are you sure about it?" Yang asked once more as Velvet put her sewing away. "You seem pretty cool with it, but like I was telling Yatsu, I really don't want to be going where I don't belong...Blake get's really, really pissy...so I know not everyone's okay with it."

"It's because she's a new mother." Velvet explained. "She'll fuss over every little detail like that…if she has a second litter, she'll know better than to try." The three of them made their way to the master bedroom. "I remember my first litter. I didn't want anyone near the nesting room. I moved it about seven times before I settled on a spot."

"Twelve..." Yatsuhashi corrected with a fond, yet distant sigh. "Fifteen, if you count how many times you demanded I help re-arrange the bedroom."

"It was a very stressful time for me." Velvet replied in her own defense. "Anyway, it's a lost cause. The older they get, they go dragging all manner of scents through the nesting spot. So long as the maids stay out of it, I've given up on the idea of scent purity."

"Scent purity?" Yang asked, flicking an eyebrow.

"Too many smells in one space will upset Faunus children. That's a known fact. Scent purity is what Blake's doing. Keeping all scents that aren't hers and her mate's out of the area she's claimed. The idea holds well, until they start to walk. Then you're doomed." Velvet replied with a smile. "Blake can mark that room up all she wants. As soon as they start claiming territory themselves, she'll find all kinds of things that don't belong." As if to add insult to injury she grinned. "Last week Bruno dragged in a pair of Yatsu's boxers."

"He did what?" Yang said, holding in her snickering, and failing terribly at it. "Why would he want that?"

"Strange lad." Yatsuhashi offered good-naturedly.

"Could be any number of reasons, honestly. We don't have too many adult men around here. If he smelled something inherently male that didn't belong to his father, he might try to prove his own dominance. It might also just be that they were silky, and he liked the feel of them. Or even just the color." Velvet said with a tiny shrug. "In a boy his age, there's no real rhyme or reason to scent marking yet. If he wants it, he marks it."

"Will her three cubs be that way?"

Velvet honestly didn't know, and shrugged. "Depends entirely on the child."

"Hmm?" Yang cocked her head. "How so?"

"Children who are submissive by nature won't stray from the hip, much less leave a calling card. Dominant children on the other hand, they'll start taking command. These two may be young, but I give it another year or so before they start terrorizing their siblings…especially Sienna. The only sibling she'll listen to is Jade, and that's because as a human Jade has no instinct to fall into a social ranking. When Sienna gets snippy, Jade fights back...it can get ugly."

Yang grinned, it reminded her of her uncle. He used to encourage Yang's school rumbles as a girl. "And you let them fight?"

"It isn't as if I have much of a choice." Velvet gave Yang a sideways glance. She tested the air before continuing. "Faunus communities have a lot of fighting. It doesn't help that Jade and Coco are cut from the same cloth…the two of them have the foulest tempers I've ever seen humans have." Velvet said, pushing her bedroom door open. Fox and Coco were already elbow deep in their work for the day. So the room was empty. She gestured to an open doorframe that lacked a door entirely. "The twins are in there."

It looked more or less like a typical nursery, though Yang noticed that there was a distinct lack of cribs. Just like with Blake's room, there was a large wad of blankets and padding. Nestled in the blue fabric Sienna and Bruno were cuddled together, happily sleeping. "Geeze…" Yang said quietly, largely impressed. "Nice space…huge." And though she didn't say it, she knew it had to have been expensive.

"And what do we have here?" Velvet stepped into the room, picking up a set of glasses that clearly belonged to Coco. "See what I mean about scent marking? If they like it, for whatever reason, they'll take it...it's a never ending cycle. Blake will tire of it soon enough."

* * *

Yang arrived to the SDC offices with more work than she thought she would receive. An inch thick stack of incident reports awaited her. Another smaller stack of ballistic test results needed filing away, and then there was the recruits. There were fifty successful applicants, and Yang could only select ten. She had her work cut out for her. This was the last step, but in her humble opinion, all of these newbies deserved a shot.

All of them passed an extensive background check, and physical. They graduated from top combat schools, hunter academies, or had passed both an armed, and an unarmed field test conducted by Yang earlier in the year. From there, they had to endure three corporate level interviews. The third one administered by Weiss. Then, if they managed to survive that far, they endured Blake's written espionage and infiltration essay test with an eighty percent or higher.

The only saving grace was that there were plenty of openings in the company for highly qualified applicants. Even if they didn't meet the security sector's requirements, they would easily be offered jobs in different parts of the company. Making it this far assured them at least a desk job in one of the many offices scattered around Remnant. The ones qualified to be hunters could be offered a job in the missions department...and with Ruby out of commission, and several SDC hunters still injured, missing, or worse, there were plenty of openings located there.

That, however, was still Ruby's department, and she would have the final say on anyone willing to test into the hunter division. Yang gathered a stack of papers, people who she knew she would have to decline, but that Ruby might approve of. Then she made a beeline for Ruby's admittedly small, stuff, mostly unused office.

She wasn't there.

Yang then went to go check in with Weiss, and found herself watching a debate that made her recall her school days.

Weiss was busy wagging a finger, scolding the youngest among them. Ruby petulantly rolled her eyes at the entire display, not that it deterred Weiss by any means. "Ruby, be reasonable! These aren't even the most expensive models."

"Yeah, but they're the easiest to learn on." Ruby said, was she ate an apple, leaning on the desk Weiss kept in her office.

"This one in the corner is even out of date!" Weiss continued.

"The socketed technology hasn't changed in the past ten years." Ruby said with her mouth full of food. "It's all roughly the same. The hardware in the arm itself is where the changes come into play. I figure, get one of the older ones to get a feel for it, and then start looking into augments from there."

Weiss sucked in a breath. "Won't that be harder on you? Arms might be interchangeable, but you still have to un-socket them. That can't exactly be pain free."

"Can't imagine it would be pleasant, no." Ruby shrugged, taking another bite.

"Give me that." Weiss said pulling the apple out of Ruby's hand. "You'll spoil your lunch, which has dietary restrictions you must follow to the letter for the next six months if you intend to go through with the implants."

"Are you two done pretending we're at Beacon again? Or should I leave and come back another time?" Yang asked with an amused, upraised eyebrow. It was nice to see someone else fighting with Ruby for a change.

"A bug crawled up her butt and died." Ruby said then, thumb gesturing over to Weiss. "Hunters need both a civilian and a combat arms anyway. I figured I'd learn on a basic civilian model. It doesn't have to be pretty, it's just got to work...now she's throwing a conniption about the price."

"I am not." Weiss shot back. "Ruby's being completely unreasonable. I don't want her clinging onto an out of date model just because it's cheaper. I can afford top of the line, so she shall receive top of the line."

"I appreciate that, really, but there's more to it than just that." Ruby said slowly. Her choices in civilian brands were cheaper. Thousands of lien cheaper too. "As much as I'm a junkie for gear, and I love this kind of thing…I just want to be normal…it's all I've ever really wanted to be. These modules, well the civilian ones, anyway, they'll be what other amputees have…and I want that…"

"Just a normal girl, with normal knees." Yang said bitterly from her place in the corner. It was something Ruby always wanted. Fitting in, the desire for normalcy, it was not something Ruby would ever let go of. "Ruby, I just can't believe you're going through with this. You're putting yourself through hell for no good reason."

"I have my reasons, Yang." Ruby protested. What was once playful bickering turned personal. "You just don't agree with them, and it's not your choice."

Weiss sighed at length. This was going to be bad. She could already feel the tension in her shoulders. "Yang, may we have some tea, please...and some hot chocolate for Ruby. Also, order your lunch and have it brought up to the office. I have a feeling it will be a long afternoon."

Since she was on the clock Yang really couldn't argue. "You got it, boss. Be back in a sec."

"Damn that infernal nickname to the bowels of a Grimm." Weiss whispered under her breath. Pushing her ire aside, Weiss leveled her gaze at Ruby. "Yang's right, you know. There is more to life than being a huntress…you don't have to do this."

"I've made up my mind." Ruby said.

"Ruby…what I'm about to say is very personal to me." Weiss began slowly. "In fact, I would very much appreciate if we never brought this up again, after this. All of that said, I do understand what it is that you're going through. The need to hold onto something, because if you don't, you'll lose the only identity you've ever had…we reach that impasse in different ways, but I know that in this moment, you've reached yours."

"I don't think I want to talk about this…"

"Funny how it is that we've reached full circle. You and Yang are so similar, and yet, so different." Weiss told her. "We were partners for years, placed our lives in each other's hands. We battled, and struggled, and tried our best to make lives we would be willing to live…and some days, Ruby, some days, I know, we all barely made it by. There were times, so utterly dark, that I honestly wouldn't have wished such a thing on the worst criminals alive."

"I just want my life back." Ruby murmured. "That's it."

"I know…Ruby, trust me." Weiss said. "And that's the problem. I understand. Almost too well. You think you've lost something huge…but your life, Ruby, that's right here. It hasn't gone anywhere."

"I can't fight like this."

"And neither can I, Ruby Rose!" Weiss shouted, standing from her desk, slamming her hands top it. Her voice grew quiet then. "It's beyond frustrating. If anyone can understand you, Ruby, I do. I have an army of hunters I can toss out into hordes of Grimm like garbage. I have the money to make politicians drool over my support of their campaign…I can blackball almost any company into a corner with enough tact…but I can't fight anymore."

She sat back down at her desk and sighed. "I'm a huntress too. I know how worthless you feel."

Ruby was quiet for a long time before she found her voice. Timid, shaken. "Then why can't you just let me do this the way I want?"

"Because I want you to do this for the right reasons." Weiss said. "We all do..."

"But they're my reasons, Weiss." Ruby said. "Isn't that enough?"

"I need to know you're doing this to make your quality of life better. Not because you want to become some one woman army." Weiss could already feel a migraine stabbing her between the eyes. "I can't promise your operations will be successful…that there won't be complications. I can't even promise that you'll be fit to be a huntress afterwards…I'm not a doctor. This isn't my expertise. The only thing I'm good for is dumping money everywhere."

Yang returned, a tray in hand, and noticed Weiss was slouched over. The petite woman was doing her best to hold her composure together. Sometimes, that was no small effort. She gave Weiss a cup of the blend, watching as Weiss gratefully took a sip. "Now, as I was saying, if you're going to use cybernetic implants, Ruby, we might as well go top of the line, personalized prosthetics too. These pre-made builds are all junk, and I know that because I've been taking tea with the leading expert in the matter. If you're going to do this, we will consult the proper authorities...that is not up for debate."


	43. Chapter 43

As with all things worth doing, being pregnant wasn't easy. Though it was a rewarding experience, it was also singlehandedly the most emotional thing Blake had ever endured. The good and bad melded like a tiny, but intensive rollercoaster. The good days were remarkable and amazing. The bad days were crippling, and this unfortunately, was a bad day.

A very very bad day she prayed didn't get worse.

"What is taking so long?" She murmured to herself, golden eyes flicking down to her mate's hand. The subtle squeeze let her know that she had been heard.

"I don't know." Weiss said under her breath, trying to act the epitome of calm. "What was that blood test from last week used for again?" Weiss asked, her mind a whirl with paperwork. In all honesty, there were so many blood tests for dust induced poisons, vitamin levels, white blood cell count, red blood cell count, and the list went on. Faunus were susceptible to all manners of infections that humans weren't, and there were blood tests for those too…Weiss couldn't keep track anymore.

"Gestational Diabetes. It came back negative. That's not what I'm worried about." Blake said, as she waited for Oobleck to come back from his hyperactive fidgeting from over his filing cabinet.

Weiss sighed, and nodded. "That's right...you're right...it wouldn't be that." She said, rubbing her eyes. "So, why did he do another blood draw..."

Blake shook her head. "He draws blood every visit Weiss, I've learned to stop asking."

"May I remind you, this was _not_ a regularly scheduled appointment."

"I'm abundantly aware." Blake growled under her breath. Her frustrated, fear stricken words carried upon the eat of every exhale. "For the record, I never thought I'd end up with his fingers up my ass."

Weiss bit down on her retort. Blake was worried. Hell, _she_ was worried. Now was not the time to be fighting with her wife. Not seven hours ago, Blake had found blood on her toilet paper. Now, bleeding in strange places was something rather common, if the fact that Blake had started doing that around her gums occasionally was anything to go by. Weiss had ben worried then too, only to find that Oobleck was largely unimpressed and unflappable over the call.

And that was why, when the phone call was made in the midnight hour about the toilet paper blood, she had largely been hoping he would dismiss the entire thing outright. When he asked them to come to Vale, Weiss became a woman possessed. Considering the orifice it had come out of, Weiss had practically flipped her entire household over in aggravated disarray. Not even bothering with public transportation as she ordered her family's personal airbus to fly to Vale as quickly as possible in the middle of the night.

Yang and Ruby, hearing the commotion, had unquestioningly tagged along for the ride. Yang was no doubt pacing around outside the room restlessly. Like a caged tiger waiting to strike. Weiss sympathized, Blake probably would have done the same if she wasn't sitting on the exam table. Clawed fingers tapping against the metal like sharp little pins. Ruby was probably no better, although visually calmer...knowing that Yang would set off just as soon as her younger sister did.

And this, Weiss had long concluded, was what stress did to the members of her team...because if Weiss cracked under the pressure remotely, Blake was liable to crumple beneath it too, and lose it. None of them managed fear well...none of them.

Eventually, Oobleck came back and sat back down. "I honestly wouldn't worry." Oobleck replied after clearing off his desk. "It's just hemorrhoids."

Weiss visibly paled. "Excuse me?" Her fear turned to pure confusion. That was too simple a diagnosis. Too easy and mild an answer. Far lesser than the ones Weiss had been concocting in her brain.

"There's got to be some sort of mistake." Blake said, voice edging on a shattered precipice of exhaustion, hope, and denial. She didn't dare let her guard down.

"There isn't, I assure you." He took a measured sip of his coffee, offering a placating smile, as Bake's ears wilted. "They're common for pregnant women due to increased blood flow. Constipation, and indigestion, both of which you've struggled with, certainly doesn't help matters in that department. Also as the uterus enlarges, it presses on the veins in your colon. That can cause it to bulge…this is fairly normal…in your case I'd say expected. Your mother probably had them too."

"What…what exactly do we do…for…err…" Weiss struggled with the inherently profane word she honestly wished wasn't in her vocabulary.

"Hemorrhoids." Blake disdainfully supplied, feeling foolish…with all of the baby books she'd stuck her nose into, and all of the ranting Velvet provided on the subject, the conclusion should have been obvious…or at least not a cause for such a panic that late at night.

"Treat the symptoms, and try not to let yourself get paranoid. So long as you aren't in any constant pain, bleeding profusely, or feeling anemic, there's little concern." He said casually, trying to soothe the embarrassed Faunus. "As far as managing the discomfort, some people say that sitting in warm baths does the trick. Or I could prescribe some suppositories. However, you're both Beacon graduates. You know proper dust application. If you want my opinion, powder your rear in a gentle dusting of fire dust, and diffuser…let it sit for about an hour, and then shower it off. You can do that as often as you need to."

* * *

He promised it was normal, and expected…and that was the best they could hope for.

It was with this reassurance in mind that four exhausted members of team RWBY, watching the sun rise as the SDC's personal airbus took flight. It had taken some time for Blake to explain what was actually wrong with her. She couldn't help the deeply setting blush of embarrassment, even if she knew Yang and Ruby would never belittle her worries…and fair point, her chair now had claw marks where it hadn't before this terrible night…so her fears had gripped her unrelentingly without question.

Being embarrassed was the lesser of the many perceived evils.

"So…I don't want to be gross…" Ruby began slowly, leaning heavily on her armrest. "But, uh, considering I've had plenty of bad experiences with fire dust…I think I should remind you that farts are filled with methane gas…considering how combustible that is, I really don't think fire dust is a good idea."

"Ruby…that's disgusting." Weiss said, not even wanting to think about that.

"She has a point, though." Yang shrugged. "Let one off, and you're really be lighting it."

"I'm sure that's what the diffuser is for." Blake mumbled, watching as Weiss buried her nose deeper into her scroll to avoid this discussion entirely. In fact, her mate looked ready to try to attempt to crawl into it…a sentiment Blake desperately agreed with.

"Blake…"

Puffy golden eyes lifted to the sound of Yang's voice. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." The blonde just sighed, with a shake of her head. "Come on…let's go over into the other room. You can help me finish outlining the training handbook for boot camp…that thing is so out of date, it's not even funny."

Blake was all too willing to take to the offered distraction, and that didn't elude Weiss, who mouthed a small 'thank you' in Yang's general direction.

"So, Blakey...you going to take this off my hands when the pregnancy's all said and one?" Yang asked.

"I can't work when the cubs are infants." Blake said with a shake of her head.

"No...no I meant...after that?"

It was a question on everyone's mind. What would Blake do after her first litter? They wouldn't be babies forever. They would eventually become their own people. Would Blake return to work? With a company as large as the SDC, Weiss needed all the trustworthy people she could get.

"Oh...you mean when the nesting phase is over?" Blake repeated, tasting her best friend's question and finding it baffling. "You know, honestly, I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Well, that only lasts a couple of years…then you know, school happens." Yang shrugged. "Figured you get back to working."

"Unless I get my ovaries removed, my desire to have litters will continue." Blake replied, hand falling over her midriff. "The urges to conceive actually subside after a particular age. Faunus women reach menopause much earlier than human women probably because of that. The problem is, even at my youngest, I'd still be over forty. I have a long time left to want litters, and that urge is strong."

"So…you going to get them taken out?"

"I've, considered it…but, no…I won't." Blake said quietly. "The one luxury of mating a monogamous lesbian, accidents can't happen. I can lose myself to the mating urge all I want, without medical intervention, conception is impossible. I can have this litter and take the wait and see approach. After the cubs are old enough to stray away from my influence a little, and the urge kicks in again, I probably will want another one."

"So, what about the company?" Yang asked.

"This might sound silly, Yang, but progeny calls to me. The thought of leaving behind a powerful alpha appeals to me on an instinctual level. I need to be able to provide a strong legacy. And Weiss, she needs that too, for obvious reasons. There are some children more fit to be that sort of leader than others. If this litter provides docile offspring, I won't love them any less, but I will want to have another."

"You'll be having three kids as it is…" Yang said, her voice clearly perplexed. "Isn't that enough for one of them to take the company?"

"They could all be very timid, Yang, you never know. They may want nothing more than to bow to authority. Or they may grow to be solitary Faunus who don't want or need a social group…not only are those types unable to lead, they have no compunction to. They'd leave the company floundering. You can't force instinct, and if they aren't an alpha, they simply won't have the drive to run the company, take a mate, and produce strong heirs."

"…Sounds rough…"

"No, not at all...you don't have to be stronger than others to be happy." Blake murmured softly. "For example, not all Faunus choose their own mate. Many omega level Faunus certainly don't. They wait for someone to choose them. They find it to be a comfort to be chosen and claimed...it's just nature."

"You've been saying that a lot…never realized how…different it all was…that's all."

"Yang, are you okay?"

For a short time, Yang didn't say anything. She just sat there, elbow on the hard wood, chin tucked into her palm. "You know what? Yeah, for the first time, in a long time…" She trailed off, looking outside, they'd just reached the Atlas border an hour ago.

"Talk about wanting to stray from the nest…" Blake murmured under her breath.

"Huh?" Yang sounded, lifting her gaze to Blake.

"I was just thinking to myself." Blake replied waving her friend off as she too began to gaze out the window.

It was a bitter sweet thought, one that Blake had no words to describe as she also began to watch the ground below them pass them by. Yang had been by her side ever since they'd become teammates, it was hard to think of the day that Yang wouldn't be there. The life Yang wanted to have was no longer among the members of team RWBY…and, she suspected, Yang was starting to realize that too.

* * *

Several days later, the ideals of the pompously rich served to drive Blake crazy once more.

She rolled her eyes at the selection of maternity ball gowns that graced her bedroom. In a few weeks there was a going to be a charity event. Like many of them, the SDC would be involved in almost all of the aspects. Even with the fine quality of the dresses, and the shoes, Blake found herself slightly annoyed with the idea. There was only one saving grace. It was going to be held at the corporate headquarters, and not the household. Offering tours and demonstrations of some of the military's finest technology was the primary goal.

And, of course, what sort of party would it be without all of the usual Schnee family luxuries? Dinner, dancing, auctions, and a formal announcement pertaining to Blake's pregnancy…as if it wasn't going to be blatantly obvious to anyone who even looked at her...

She had to choose her dress soon, because Weiss insisted on matching fabric for her own ensemble. "Will you wear a gown, or a suit?" Blake asked, holding up one of the more reserved pieces.

"I haven't decided." Weiss said absently. Working and speaking on autopilot. There was plenty to plan, and that didn't include her normal work. "Winter will be wearing her standard military attire. She has also agreed to be the one performing the live demonstration."

"And Pyrrha is okay with that?" Blake turned around, setting the crimson dress down and inspecting a pastel blue gown that had captured her eye. "I never would have suspected she would want Winter to take over."

"She's exhausted, rightfully. I've asked her, and Jaune for that matter, to keep a watchful eye over you." Weiss grew quiet then, setting her scroll to the side. "Ruby will be unable to attend the event."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, ears perking curiously.

"She has other places to be, I believe. Sun mentioned something about going to see his relatives in Vacuo. He wanted to take Ruby with him, and personally, I think that's a good idea." Weiss replied distantly, removing her reading glasses made for fine print. "I do have something else I was pondering about though."

"And that would be?"

"Well, we never have discussed your views about circumcision."

"You mean mutilation." Blake retuned.

Weiss backpedaled instantly. "And that's the extent of the conversation we need to have." She said, placing her reading glasses back on. "Never mind, I won't bring it up again."

Her mate rarely backed away from any topic so skittishly. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Blake went by her side. With care, she pulled off the woman's glasses, and gently eased the tablet from her wife's hand. "Weiss?"

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm a woman. I feel like it's not particularly my place to have an opinion on it. After all it's not my anatomy. We are having sons, though, and the best thing I can do is make an educated guess on what's the proper choice. However, we are among Atlas elite, it's a common practice…but it's _not_ one we need to participate is. Especially not if you feel so strongly about it. We're not religious. And I don't buy into the medical warfare one way or the other."

Blake wanted to kick herself for her own foolishness. Her defensive standpoint on the subject came from an inherently Faunus taboo. "In the White Fang, all of our alpha and beta males were uncut. We wouldn't choose to cut off an ear, or a tail. Those things are part of us. Faunus view the foreskin in the same light. When I think about all of the males I've seen strutting around in the White Fang, only a small handful were actually circumcised. The ones that did, probably had some sort of medical reason…they wouldn't choose to cut it off otherwise."

"They strut around naked?" Weiss crinkled her nose. That was far more than she wanted to know of Blake's experience with the other gender.

"In the showers, yes. We didn't separate the bathing area by gender." She said simply. "It was by rank. Stronger Faunus, more active in the cause, were the ones to bathe first. We were the ones who enjoyed the hot water…those kinds of luxuries came at a premium in those days."

"And that didn't bother you at all? Showering around men?"

"As a small child I was with my mother and father. And as teen, who ever said I was showering around anyone besides Adam?" Blake gave a little smirk. "My rank promised my privacy…but you need to remember, there were a lot of orphans in the White Fang. Being a high ranking member, part of my duties included looking after them…Adam tended to be very protective of the especially young children."

"Hmm." Weiss replied, recalling her direct disgust the first time she'd ever seen an adult male naked. "Well, it would have bothered me, I'll say that." When she truly took the time to look at one, it was in a textbook. That's when she discovered just how much of a lesbian she was. She could appreciate a handsome looking man, why someone might be interested in them…but unlike a woman, in which she found sexual attraction, she couldn't say the same of men.

As cute, and flirtatious as they could be, once divesting of clothing, she held absolutely no interest whatsoever.

"To be fair," Blake began wearily, a distant little grin on her features. "You screeched bloody murder the first time Yang walked in on you to borrow some shampoo."

"Flirtatious pain in the butt." Weiss muttered, going on about the blonde's lack of appreciation for personal space under her breath.

"She meant well, she was just trying to pull you out of your shell a little bit…we were all girls, so I honestly think she just assumed you wouldn't mind."

"I know that, now…" Weiss said then. "You know…I never did thank Yang after the injury…not really. I mean I might have verbalized it once or twice, but she always jumped at the opportunity to help out. Not that Ruby didn't, but, Yang pushed me through a lot of ugliness I don't think I could have gotten passed on my own. You and Ruby gave me the space when I asked for it, but Yang pushed back. I think…I might have done a lot of regression, if it hadn't been for her."

"I know." Blake said as she came to sit down on the bed, letting out a slow breath as her lower back protested the action. For all of her flexibility, it was getting harder to move around as freely as she used to. Blake turned to her, wondering what she would ever do without those endlessly blue eyes in her life. "Your father took you back to Atlas, refused to take me. I was left stewing in my own hospital bed…knowing Yang was with you, kept me from doing something truly stupid."

Weiss patted Blake's side of the bed. "Enough of that. Come here and hold me." Her wife followed the direction wordlessly, unclasping her bra as she did so. Weiss pulled off her own nightgown, and yanked the blankets over the both of them as she turned to lay on her side. After some shuffling around, and no small effort on Blake's behalf to get comfortable, she finally found herself in that sought after embrace that only Blake could ever provide.

"Better?" Blake murmured.

"Yes." Weiss sighed. "Much."


	44. Chapter 44

"If there was ever a question of who Robin takes after most, that would have proven it." Pyrrha sighed a Nora fished the younger twin out of the tree she had managed to get herself stuck in. "I do hope she'll be more mindful of herself in the future. Her aura isn't nearly robust enough to take that kind of beating for any length of time."

Jaune winced. "Yeah, uh, whoops. Think she'll grow out of that?"

"I don't know Jaune." Pyrrha said with a tiny smirk. "Do you think she'll grow out of it?"

"Maybe not...then again, I don't see that as a bad thing." He smirked, giving his wife a long look of appreciation before tending to the chores.

Pyrrha watched from the window, as outside of her home a rather strange scene unfolded. Nora was overseeing a sparring match. While that was normal, the fervor that the girls seemed to take to the round, was not. There was an edge to it. Gone were the giggles of who was going to get who. Silence and coordination replaced that. They were, in Pyrrha's humble opinion, far too invested. With their face masks on, hair done up in the same style, and no words from either of them, she had a hard time differentiating the twins.

She frowned. That had never happened before during a spar. Robbin was never as sure-footed. She always overstepped, compromised her center of balance...fell forward and onto her knees. What usually made it more obvious was that Astrid almost always kept her edge conservative. Seeing this abrupt change in their battle tactic sent a fearful, cold chill, down Pyrrha's spine.

"You know, this upcoming ball seems the perfect time to be opportunistic." She said slowly to her husband.

"I'd question in what way." Jaune replied, plucking their son from the high chair, and placing the boy on his mother's lap.

"Do I truly seem so duplicitous?" She asked, holding her yawning little boy close. He rested his head on her shoulder, as he always liked to do after a meal.

"No." Jaune shrugged. "Of course not. You're not that kind of person." He cleaned the chair, folded it up, and put it in the corner. "I just worry about you, that's all." Then he began gathering the dishes from the table. "There's always something to be gained from those parties according to some of our friends."

"Well, you know, all of the headmasters are invited. Though some are more willing to attend then others." Pyrrha began. "I'm always being scouted by one of the top schools or another. I was thinking, maybe I should retire from the arena circuit. I could very easily take a teaching job."

"No, Pyrrha." The blonde man said. "We've talked about that. You love the arena, so many of our friends are there, and it's the only chance you get to see them. Plus, Weiss and Coco offer you four times as much as you would get as a teacher."

"But am I doing the right thing?" Pyrrha asked as she paced around with her petulant son. He refused to close his sleepy little eyes for anything. "When the season starts up, I'm hardly ever home. Besides, I don't want to be instilling the girls with visions of battle. Arena or otherwise. It is bad enough that I let them take up fencing…or that you've let Weiss feed the girls ideas. Robin's on a daily workout program that Yang customized. She's three years old."

"Almost four." Jaune smirked, recalling his own reaction to the reminder Weiss had given him.

"They're turning her into a little warrior, and you're letting them." Pyrrha shot back. "What's next? Astrid starts training to be a debutant? I won't do that to them, Jaune. I won't let them lead the life I lived, with all of the social pressures that alienated me for far too long. It was painful, forcing that perfect smile all the time."

Jaune smiled, shaking his head at her silliness. "Pyrrha, sweetheart…I know you love them, and you only want to keep them safe…but, we're hunters. I fought hard for that privilege…and you know what I was like. If a scrub like me can make it into Beacon and graduate, just think about what they can do? You never used to be so cynical."

"I didn't have three children to love and care for." She told him softly. "Now I do. Now I see Remnant, and how dangerous it is, and how completely foolish we were."

"We still are." He said with a laugh. "Do you really think you can force them to do something they don't want to do?"

"No…but I can encourage other paths." Pyrrha told him desperately. "I can guide them away from this madness. From Grimm and arena fighting. I want them to understand those simple little things that I was never given the chance to have…because I was a prodigy. I want them to be children, for just a little while, before they go trudging headlong into adulthood, and danger, and god knows what else. What's wrong with wanting to protect them?"

"If they want that, then nothing's wrong." Jaune told her. "But Weiss is right. If they want to enter combat school, you already promised them you wouldn't hold them back. You swore to support them, and I'll be damned if they step into Beacon with the same ineptitude I did. We have this chance to give them the tools they need, and I don't think that's a terrible idea."

"The spotlight is an incredibly lonely place to be…"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a backwards embrace, chuckling softly a she kissed her exposed shoulder. "They won't be lonely. They'll have friends. It's just that those friends will be in high places. As they get older, they'll be invited to gigantic birthday parties, summer trips, and sleepovers, just like all the regular kids have…it's just that everything will be absurdly grandiose, because you know Weiss and Coco don't do anything halfway."

"You really think so?" Pyrrha asked.

"I know so." Jaune murmured.

"Alright, alright." Pyrrha gave in with a soft laugh, just like she always gave in when Jaune was holding her this way. "You win." Safe, secure, as if there weren't overly large Grimm going on a tirade…as if she wasn't spending too much time on her career. "I suppose a little structured training could be beneficial for them, Robin especially."

"Take her on your morning runs with you. I'm sure she would love that."

She licked her lips, trying to ease the tension she felt in the back of her mind. Her job, her ambitions, were ones that carried her well as a teenager, and even as a newlywed, but it hadn't been so kind to her after she settled it. Not after she became a mother, and most certainly not after this last mission. Even Nora, the most unflappable among them, came back more thoughtful…obligatory pancake stabbed onto the end of the fork notwithstanding. "Yes, I believe she will."

* * *

Weiss wasn't just the boss, she had her hand in every aspect of the company. It wasn't that she didn't trust Yang with the security personnel, but rather, she feared she was putting too much work onto her. Dousing the blonde with everything that Blake and Yang used to work on together. During lunch, and times she wasn't bogged down with other things, she took to inspecting the footage gathered around the company.

It was by accident that while doing this, she came to a very upsetting realization.

There were cameras everywhere, all of the offices, even her own. So, it was no surprise that Ruby's office also had a camera. What did surprise Weiss, was that Ruby looked infuriated. Instead of blipping on to a new footage feed, like she normally would, Weiss froze with concern. Ruby sat at her desk, trying and failing to pinch a coin between her fingers. Such a simple act frustrating the young huntress to no end.

Weiss quickly spotted the problem. Ruby couldn't get the leverage with her fingers and thumb to grasp it off the workspace. A soundless but obvious curse fell from Ruby's lips as she swiped the coin and several stand of papers off of the desk, slumping over it as her shoulders shook.

Soundless, the entire thing was horrifying enough. When Weiss turned on the sound, she heard the sobs, and her heart sank.

The time stamp told her that the video was taken three hours ago. More hurried than she would have liked, Weiss accessed the live feed and noticed the room was now empty. It wasn't a surprise, Ruby would be out of the main building by now on any normal day. Still, even seeing evidence of Ruby crying alone was not something Weiss was willing to slip between her fingertips.

Without even hesitating, she summoned Yang, practically forcing her down into the over-plush leather chair to watch Ruby's unmitigated stress unfold. This time though, they both watched it from the beginning. What started as a simple practice that the doctors had instructed her to do, turned sour quickly. The stress mounted, the anger, and when Ruby snapped, they both heard the string of swears that would never otherwise come from the guttural rage Ruby rarely possessed.

Then, more sobs, and Weiss paused the feed.

"Ruby…" Yang let out a surprised, ragged breath. "Goddamn….I didn't know."

"She's strong, Yang...sometimes too strong." Weiss said slowly. "We should have known better when she was pushing for the new arm."

"They said she would get better." Yang protested.

"In what context though?" Weiss asked. "She is better, technically. From a purely medical logic, she's made an almost full recovery, outside of the damaged nerve ending they promised she'd have. I suppose we both overestimated the extent of her struggles."

"I gotta go talk to her." Yang said, but before she could do just that, Weiss blocked her from getting up. Leaning heavily on the arms of the office chair. Yang would have to shove her aside if she wanted to stand. "Move."

"We're going to talk to her about this video, but not like this. She's been charged up about this for a while. You both have. Don't make it worse by turning this into another fight...it'll be okay. We'll fix this." Weiss promised, her own worry about the situation edging her words. "For now, we're going to scrounge through the last few weeks of backlogged recordings, and make sure this is the worst of it."

"I don't think I can look at any more of that." Yang said, shaking her head. "She's torturing herself. How long has she been trying to do that?"

"I have no idea." Weiss said, biting her lower lip. "All I can say is that this time, it's our fault Ruby's pushing herself too hard." Weiss said. "We should have paid more attention to her. Listened to the things she kept trying to say."

"...it's not going to get any better, is it?" Yang asked.

"They said six months. That's how long it would take to see the extent of the damages." Weiss murmured. "But no, I don't think it'll improve much further from this point. But I'm no doctor, and that's just my guess. When you only listen with half an ear, this is what happens…I'm going to call Blake. Let her know we're going to be late…and that I don't want Ruby to be on her own right now."

"Yeah...okay..."

Weiss saw Yang hesitating at the computer terminal. Saw the older sibling falter in a way that couldn't be afforded. Those haunted lilac eyes called for harsh, drastic measures. Weiss reached over, slamming down the mouse in front of the blonde. "Pull it together." Her eyes narrowed, an impression of her father ghosting across her features. "This is not time for you to fall apart."


	45. Chapter 45

The first time Blake checked in on Ruby, she found her in one of the sitting rooms, cross-legged on the floor. Zhu was happily nestled in her lap. Together, they looked at a book that was clearly part of Ruby's collection. It was old, colored on, well-loved and plenty used.

The second time Blake checked, the scene was much the same. They'd been like that for hours. The boy in question was now asleep, but that didn't keep Ruby's soft voice from wafting into the room, a low, constant drone. Blake was sure Ruby could have probably recited the passage even if the book was closed.

Some things from childhood never faded, and Blake had a few books she could recall from cover to cover as well.

Sitting on the floor wasn't the least bit comfortable, so Blake made her way to the chair nearest the fireplace, putting a pillow behind her back. Ruby closed the book then, grey eyes seeing the knowing reflection of gold. "You weren't going to torture yourself like this for a full six months, were you?"

Ruby looked away, shrugging. Her eyes fell onto Zhu. "The doctors recommended it. What else am I supposed to do?"

Blake sighed, pulling her lower lip in-between her teeth. "Are you sure you're not hesitating?"

"No." Ruby scowled defensively.

"Did you forget about the video camera in your office?" Blake asked. "Weiss…came across the footage from today by accident. They've been at the office stewing about it for hours. They just got home...I thought I should warn you."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not hesitating." Ruby pressed. "There are just some things I just needed to sort out in my head. On my own, without anyone else trying to force their opinion on me."

"Okay…" Blake began. "That's fair…" A deep intake of breath filled her lungs in an attempt to form some sort of rationalized speech. Instead, Blake found her gaze dragging itself across the room. A huge square marking another gigantic room within the too large house. "Yang's…not as angry about the new arm as she seems."

"I know my sister pretty well by now, Blake." Ruby said. "I know that's not why she's upset."

"Then…I suppose the true question is, why are you?" Blake finally managed to say, finding that her throat constricted quite uncomfortably to force such a heavy handed question out into the open.

"Because I think…" Ruby looked down to Zhu, the way he slept in her lap. "That I don't have to sacrifice anything. I think that I can have both…that one lifestyle doesn't have to exclude the other. I know…there are risks involved with that…but Yang doesn't have the right to get all bent out of shape about my choices…" Ruby looked down at the boy in her lap again. "And I also think she feels as if she can somehow protect Zhu by convincing me to put down my scythe…"

"And you don't believe that?" Blake finished for her.

Ruby shook her head. "You're a smart person. Take it to Yang's worst fear...like, for example, what'll happen if I go back out there."

"I'd…rather not think about that." Blake admitted.

"I'm not Summer." Ruby said quietly. "Not any more than Yang's Raven…but even if I did repeat my mom's mistake…even if I died and didn't come back…that's something Zhu has to learn one day anyway. Loss happens. Death happens…that's just part of life."

"Some lessons are best learned later." Blake offered gently, ears twisting like tiny radars at the thought. Finally, she swallowed hard. "Much, much...later."

"I can't just tuck him away in my cape." Ruby said. "I can't hide him from every bad thing he'll come to face as he gets older. Even if Yang wanted me to, I can't." Huffing a breath, she closed her eyes. "So, if I can't do that, I might as well try to do what makes me happy. I don't want to look back on my life and have regrets. If Sun or Zhu comes to hate me for that, then I'll answer for it…but only to them."

Blake saw both sides of the coin. The dark implication Yang feared, and the hopeful future Ruby wanted to reach for. She wondered which one was more outrageous. When she couldn't decide, she merely accepted it. Each theory was drowning its own bullheadedness. "Yang just worries...she always had. Some part of her always will."

"Don't make excuses for her." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "She's my sister, not my mom…and she needs to cut the crap. I know I've been biting her head off a lot recently, and trust me…I hate fighting with her…but I'm not going to just sit there and listen to her tell me how to live my life."

"I don't think that's what she's trying to do…" Blake replied slowly. "It might seem like it, but Yang's not vindictive." Or particularly proactive for that matter, but Blake chose not to voice that thought. "She's just upset because she knows she can't provide a helpful solution to this whole mess."

"Deep down, Blake, I know that…it's the only reason why I'm going to keep trying to pick up that stupid little coin for the next six months…"

"Why not at least accept help while you recover?"

"Because if I keep at this, at least then, I can say I tried…that I didn't just give up." She brushed ruddy hair out of Zhu's face and regarded him thoughtfully. "But if I'm going to keep doing that, it has to be for me. Not for anyone else. That's why I do it in the office. I can lock the door and do what I need to do, and deal with it in my own way."

Unbeknownst to Ruby, Yang had heard everything. It was by accident, as everything seemed to be these days. All she was doing was nursing some brandy, waiting for either drunken sleep to take her, or for some sort of bright idea to dawn from the recesses of her addled brain.

She tried to pick the pieces into tiny details. Tried to make sense of all the shared words that they'd spat like venom between them. Hours went by, but Yang couldn't bring herself to find the reasons for her actions… or for Ruby's…anymore. But for all that the blasted computer screen had glared in her face, Yang was no closer to keeping her justifications as she was to throwing them away.

It was all just one big mess. Hell, it was always a big mess.

And when Blake's encouragement failed, Yang finally found herself padding into that living room, and standing over the fireplace. She chucked the glass, booze and all into the flame. If anything, it would keep her from being her uncle...it would keep her from doing this drunk. She needed to face it down, needed to look her little sister in the eye and not yell...needed to find real words.

Yatsuhashi was right, she needed to accept that this was something they might never agree on...

So why couldn't she speak? It was just Ruby. Just her little sister. They used to talk about things all the time. But then, that was the entire crux of the issue, wasn't it? Forcing out a shaky smile, she looked over at her pregnant friend. "Hey, Blake can you give us a sec?"

Blake nodded, standing with hesitancy. "I'll be with Weiss in the study if either one of you need anything." Blake was sure they heard her, but silence had already filled the room again. She didn't wait around, refusing to linger.

"What do you want from me, Ruby?" Yang asked, leaning over that hot fire. "What do you want me to do?"

Ruby really only wanted one thing. "I want you to live your own life, Yang, not mine."

"I'm not trying to control your life."

"Except when you are."

"I'm not that bad."

"No, you're not…you're just not happy."

Yang turned, "What?"

"Yang we…" Ruby shook her head. "We can go around, and around, and around, about this…the fight's always going to be the same." Ruby's voice became eerily soft. "I don't want to fight with you anymore…but we're always going to, because it always comes down to the things you might lose. It comes down to fear...and I can't make you stop being afraid no matter how hard I try."

"Ruby, you're my baby sister. That will never change. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Okay…" Ruby shrugged despondently, "But this isn't about monsters under my bed, or Grimm in the windowsills….or a rainstorm….or…" Ruby sighed. "A-anything that you can chase away…you don't have to fix me…I'm a big girl. You don't have make everything right the instant something goes wrong anymore…you can stop now."

Could she? Yang swallowed hard. "I..." She hesitated, unsure of she was really ready to give a voice to the denial that had been building for years. "I don't know how to stop."

Ruby closed her eyes and sighed. "Then figure that out."

"Ruby-"

"No…" Ruby cut her off gently. "Listen to me. I love you, you're my sister, and that bond will never break…but team RWBY isn't a thing anymore. It's gone. Just like so many other things in our lives, it's gone and it's not coming back. it can't come back…but we're all a family now, and that's even better. You don't have to cling so hard, we're not going to just disappear on you."

"And what if one day, you do? What if you just...vanish?"

"Then, so what?" Ruby murmured, understanding the real word Yang was avoiding. "If I die, I die. Happens to everyone some day, you can't keep being afraid of it. You're not alone, Yang." Ruby said then. "So…live your life…and do it for you, not anyone else. If you do that, I swear, you'll be happy."

"Ruby...I've never done that...I don't even know if I can."

"So go take an extended vacation, and figure it out." Ruby said as exasperation edged her voice. "That's what I'm going to do. Sun wants me to go with him to visit his extended family, so I'm going with him to do just that. Maybe you should take a break of your own...get out of Atlas for a while...or at least get out of this house. You can do that, you know...it's not a crime to choose to be happy..."

"...I don't know, Ruby..."

"Sis, you don't have to know." Ruby said with a roll of her eyes. "You just have to do it, and see where it takes you."

* * *

Weiss was surprised when she didn't hear another war break out from the two sisters. It was a pleasant, if not slightly strange occurrence, but she was going to bask in the mild victory for what it was. In slightly higher spirits, mollified that Yang seemed to be taking care of the situation, Weiss decided a little alone time with Blake would be in order.

She didn't find her wife in the bedroom like usual. Instead, a light from down the hall glared brightly in the otherwise unlit hallways. Weiss followed it to the nesting room. Inside, Blake was fussing over a bunch of thick cotton squares for the umpteenth time. She counted them, stacked them, folded and re-folded them. Weiss leaned on the open frame of the door, watching as the time ticked by.

Blake could have sorted the drawers for hours, fussing over all of the baby clothes.

Even all of the clothing, Blake had meticulously chosen. All of the apparel was unisex and the same designs, but all of it was color coded. She'd ordered them from a special website that catered to those having litters. You could choose the size of the litter, the number of outfits, and the color scheme. Weiss had laughed at the time, but Velvet used a similar system for her little ones, so Weiss merely let the oddity slip on by.

The distinct lack of formal attire was a bit confusing, but Blake had said something about it being impractical anyway…Weiss had shrugged it off at the time. Infants weren't allowed to attend SDC related affairs anyway.

"Have you decided on their names yet?" Blake asked, not bothering to look over her shoulder as she examined one of the pajama sets. Their first born would be in white. Their second born, in black. Their third, in grey. "As their sire, it's your job to name them."

"I thought that perhaps we'd discuss that a little closer to the time." Weiss said, toeing off her slippers and stepping into the room, closing the door behind her. "Do you have any names you like?"

"Mm…I haven't thought about it. As their mother, it's not my place." Blake said slowly, thumb brushing over the fabric as she set it aside. "It might seem like a silly tradition for Faunus to have, but, it's similar to claiming what's ours. Did you know that families who adopt will almost always change the child's entire name?"

"No…why would they do that?" Weiss replied, sitting on the soft, thrice padded floor. It might as well have been deemed a bed in and of itself.

"Well…" To be honest, Blake wasn't exactly sure. She had been born Blake Belladonna, and even after her parents passed, she had never been formally claimed by another family. "It's a way of saying 'you're ours now' or something like that. Anyway, I want you to name them. It'll mean the world to them to know that you claimed them as yours...you won't have many opportunities to do that as a Faunus might. This is one way that you can...and...well...it's one of the first acts of love a parent can give to their child."

"Well, when you put it that way, I don't know what I would name them." Weiss said with a little shrug of her own. "Obviously, it makes perfect sense to follow the classic naming convention. Every one of them starting with a W, but the more I think about that, the more I realize that's just a perfunctory acceptance. A pointless tradition, just like everything else."

"What do you mean?"

Weiss reached out, taking the soft white sleeper from Blake's hands. She took a few moments folding it up, and setting it off to the side. "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." Weiss did eventually return, carrying a small folder with her. "These just came in a few days ago. I was going to wait a little longer before telling you. I thought that it might be prudent to plan a romantic dinner or something, but seeing as we're on the topic of names, now will be the perfect time."

"Don't tell me you're changing one of the departments again." Blake sighed. "Last time you did that, you nearly gave the legal department a heart attack."

"Try the company."

"Weiss!" Blake laughed. "That's really not funny."

Instead of laugh, Weiss sat back down, taking Blake's hands in hers. "When I was younger, I was too focused on beating out my father. I kept thinking that if I could fix all of his mistakes and flip the company around, I could wash my hands of years and years of blame that was never my fault…but, then I started digging…and…I found things…and then I dug deeper. Eventually, I had the opportunity to put into perspective all of the wonderful things my father did as the head of the company."

Suddenly, just like that, the joke wasn't a joke anymore. Golden eyes looked at the thick stack of paperwork, cogs slowly turning in her brain. The dark print on the label made itself known. "You know, don't you?" Blake said, finally putting the pieces together. "About your grandfather…"

Weiss bit her lip and nodded. "For years now, from a purely business perspective."

"Oh…" It was really all Blake could muster. "Should I ask…what it was you found?"

"Let's just say that, if my father's business practices were questionable…my grandfather had methods that were deplorable. Look at enough paperwork, numbers, and nullified contracts..." She shrugged. "Things start adding up."

"I'm sorry, Weiss."

"No, I'm glad, actually. It's a comfort that I don't know." Weiss murmured. "I could have drilled my father about it, but then I sit back and I realize we're cut from the same cloth. He just doesn't want me to hate my grandfather…and, at the end of the day…I don't want my children to hate theirs. The other thing is, the more I look into it, the less I feel the need to change everything immediately." Procuring an envelope, Weiss placed it in Blake's hands. "Eventually, the company will change itself…it has no choice now."

"Weiss?"

"Open it." Weiss said softly.

Inside was a set of three new identification cards. One was the standard Atlas driver's license. One was a renewed huntress identification card. Allowing Weiss to carry her weapon everywhere she went, unless otherwise specified by the venue. The third was an SDC card key that doubled as an I.D. badge. All of these items were things were normally found in her wife's purse, or her small wallet.

What was so strange though, was the strange addition. A hyphenated last name of Schnee-Belladonna across the top.

"Before, you ask, they're legal. I've been fighting with the legal departments in Atlas for about a year now, trying to get everything in order. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to force some of the paperwork through...and making sure it didn't get back to you was near impossible…I was so afraid Yang would ruin the surprise, that I put her under an NDA when she was snooping around and found out."

"But…" Blake was speechless. "I don't…I don't understand why you would…"

"On our wedding day, I promised my father that you would never become a Schnee…but I never once said a word to him about the reverse."

"Weiss, we talked about rash decisions before and-" A sweet kiss silenced her, a finger lingering long after those dainty lips left hers.

"What can I say? I'm a Schnee, and I always get what I want. More than that, though, I did this for them." Weiss began as she slowly moved her finger to lean in once more. "I don't want them wondering if they're a Schnee or a Belladonna, or worrying about it. Now, they don't have to, because I'm a Belladonna too."


	46. Chapter 46

Days passed by.

A blur of them, if Yang had anything to say about it. It was hard watching Sun and Ruby pack up and leave. It didn't matter if it was for a vacation or not. Yang hated watching Ruby come and go. Then again, it was such a typical sight, even if not a little unnerving because Ruby didn't end up taking her weapon. Not even as an emotional crutch. Loathe though Yang was to admit it, Ruby probably couldn't stand to look at her scythe. Knowing just how far out of reach it was, it made sense.

Yang struggled with the concept. Absentmindedly, her fingers grazed her own precious weapon. The loss of it, the lack of ability to use it as she saw fit…well, that was rather terrifying, and Yang dared not linger on that prospect. It made her gut twist and turn in sickening ways. So, instead of thinking as a huntress, she reverted to thinking as a family woman…

Honestly, that was admittedly worse in some respects.

A Schnee limo carried the two young lovers off to the airport. Yang wondered if Zhu fathomed the nature of such a trip. What it would mean for him…then again, Yang bit back a curse. Never mind Zhu. What did this mean for Sun and Ruby? Were they going off to mate? Would she end up being an aunt to Zhu?

That was not a comforting thought, and it made her cringe. She wished she knew more about the specifics of Faunus mating habits...

Keeping busy was her only method of escape. Preparation for another formal party was in full swing, but this one was made up of a much different sort of client. The sort looking to specialize in weapons trade. People of militant pursuits. This event was not aimed at the friends and family of the SDC, but rather extended to a much larger, much more deadly clientele. Of course, as always, they would pull out all the stops and make the night unforgettable.

Unfortunately, Yang's loneliness made worse by Blake and Weiss.

They were fully enjoying the fact that there were no small ears to listen corrupt. It was amazing just what sort of mischief the couple could get up to. To say that Yang stayed clear of the home office was an understatement. She also avoided going anywhere near their bedroom at night…and if she thought that the panties under the dining room table incident was bad, she had no words for a shredded bra she found discarded in the couple's personal sitting area.

Blake wasn't even in heat, and their togetherness was getting ridiculous, even by Yang's standards…and she had to admit, even she had quite the demanding libido.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Yang finally found the nerve to ask, as a satisfied looking Weiss tapped away at her keyboard at the corporate office.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss asked, concealer effortlessly but obviously protecting the truths that marked up pale skin. Someone who didn't know Weiss, would never know.

"Oh, don't give me that." Yang, however, knew the signs. Of that dainty thumb brushing ever so gently along the make-up in a way Weiss only did when it was hiding something. "I'm just asking because I'm worried. Blake's been more than a little well...Blakey...recently."

"Ah, I see, well, you don't have to worry. I found it quite enjoyable."

"Yeah, no shit. She must have gotten into you good." Yang said knowingly. Weiss refused to wear too much make-up because of her fare features. Any more than the lightest of additions, and she claimed she looked like a clown. "So, wanna dish?"

"Obviously not." Weiss replied, clearing her throat. "I assume of you have the time to ask about that, everything I need you to do down in security has been taken care of."

"More or less." Yang agreed with an upraised eyebrow. "The new dust rounds are clear for commercial use…should rip right through any Grimm…So, uh, is Blake in one of her weird moods or something? Normally you aren't all scratched up like that."

"Expect such activities to happen more often before it lessens." Weiss said offhandedly. "She's just entered into her third trimester, and so she's been marking the entire house as her territory."

"And I suppose that includes you?" Yang said with a smirk, wagging her eyebrow as Weiss waved her off.

"Don't be perverse." Weiss said as she began to shut down useless applications. "It does end up including me…and perhaps to a lesser degree you too. I caught Blake purring against your door the other day…something about clearing up any trace of outsiders."

"Ah, well, I had Yastu come hang out…sooo." Yang shrugged.

Weiss nodded, she suspected as much. "Anyway, I ended up calling Coco, wondering if it was normal for Blake to be like this. From what I understand, Velvet's been equally demanding. Don't be surprised if Blake starts getting possessive, apparently too many maids in the house can make her decided to claim what is indisputably hers…and she does consider you family."

Yang offered a small smile at that. "That explains Velvet…when Yatsu came by, he did get a few more texts on his scroll than normal."

"Speaking of that…" Weiss said, knowing she had several from Blake. She had answered the first twenty, but then as they began to flood in, she had put the scroll on silent, checking in with her older sister periodically, to be sure Blake was alright. "I'm just glad Winter is happy enough to keep an eye on Blake. Otherwise, I don't know what I'd do, now that Ruby's not around." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I know she insisted it would only be a few weeks, but Blake seems to expect they'll be gone longer."

"Yeah…" Yang said, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I'm kind of thinking that, too."

Weiss spared her a glance. "You don't sound too pleased."

"I'm just…coming to terms with everything." Yang finally shrugged, forcing a smile. It was sad, but accepting. "Guess she really doesn't need me anymore, does she."

Weiss looked up from the scroll in her hand, cocking her head to the side. "That's without a doubt, the absolute stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." Weiss replied, completely dumbfounded. Of course Ruby needed Yang. She would always need Yang in some capacity or another. "Now unless you want me to sit here and lecture you on all of the reasons you are so inherently wrong, you'll go get my coat and see to the final preparation so that we can leave for the day."

Yang barked a sardonic laugh, pitying Weiss. The woman might have been the head of the SDC, but her father still managed to terrorize everything in his path on bad days. "I had to be the bearer of bad news, but your dad is still skulking around in the main offices barking at every employee he passes…he's already bitten my head off twice today, I don't think I'll be civil a third time."

Weiss wasn't particularly shocked. "Yes, well, can't say it's not expected."

"Told ya he would shit a brick." Yang smirked, but then it fell. "Anything I can do?"

"No, he'll get over it."

"Or he won't, and he'll continue to be an asshole." Yang told her, the pointedness of the statement strangely free of Yang's usual contempt for the man. "Look, I get that you pissed him off. Is that really an excuse to go around shouting at the receptionists?"

"Not that I condone his behavior, but there were several clerical errors that needed fixing today." Weiss told her, a bit of her own disapproval dripping into her voice. The hard authority that needed to come from a corporate leader. "My father is a stickler for perfection, and his long time employees know this. Today was not the sort of day to make those kinds of mistakes...they were very disruptive to everyone, myself included."

"Yeah, well, he was still a butthead. Could have done without acting like a total jackass."

"According to you, Yang, when isn't he?" Weiss returned.

"Yeah, okay fine...but how about he yell at you, and not the rest of us." Yang proposed. "Not all of this silent treatment crap."

"I'm allowing that, because it's far better than bringing our fight home. I don't want to expose Blake to any outside stress."

"Yeah, well he's not home...and that's the stupid part. I just can't believe he moved into the largest guest house…what does one man need with a six bedroom home! You have a three bedroom one on the other side of the premises."

"We also have a single bedroom penthouse located at the top of this building. My father has a desire for opulence, however, and the six bedroom one is the nicest. I'm just going along with it, even if he is being ridiculous." Weiss agreed as she stood from her desk. "He didn't raise his hand to me even though he clearly wanted to. I assume moving into the guest house for the time being is his way of trying to cool off, even if it isn't working."

"Well, what's done is done." Yang shrugged. "He can't be mad about it forever."

"No, I suppose not." Weiss agreed loftily. "He can still try, though."

* * *

As the tension between father and daughter ran high, and with the ball just a short time away, Weiss wasn't home as often as Blake would like.

It was unavoidable though, and Blake knew she had to keep herself busy as well. She paced around thoughtfully, as she considered her nesting area. It was as good a distraction as any. Winter was poised outside the newly installed door that Yang had helped put in last week. It was a dutch style door, meaning that it could be opened up halfway from the top, allowing for a full view into the room.

The bottom half of the door always remained closed while Blake was inside, and it was fully closed when she was not. Even this routine would become common place once the cubs met the world.

"So, you do this often?" Winter said in hopes of staving off boredom.

"Every day, for at least a little while." Golden eyes shifted to the door, reflexively checking to make sure Winter was not standing in the room. Weiss had warned her sister thoroughly on the topic beforehand, but that didn't keep her own small trickles of paranoia in check. "I have to, if I want to keep the room ready for the cubs."

"I see." She schooled her face into perfect neutrality, but that wasn't to say she wasn't interested. "If you want help, I could-"

"No! No-no-no." Blake said quickly ears flattening back. "You…just no…stay there." She breathed, forcing herself to calm down. Winter was not as reckless as Yang and Ruby. There was no need to make a point. Winter wouldn't go traipsing around where she wasn't invited. "It's...um...not ready for others yet."

The white haired woman raised a brow, a small smile playing on her lips. "Alright." She replied, as Blake turned back to her repetitive scent marking, fluffing of bedding, and examining baby apparel. It was after that, when Blake pulled out a rather large box of hygienic supplies and several tiny plastic bottles. "May I inquire what you're doing now?"

Blake nodded briefly, indulging the human curiosity. She certainly wouldn't begrudge the woman a few simple questions. "I ordered extra products, and now I'm dividing them up. If anyone wants to be in this room when I go into labor, they'll need to shower and scrub themselves down in my products beforehand. No one's coming through that door unless they're free of any contaminating scent."

"And the box of clothes?" Winter asked.

"Also part of keeping the area as pure of scent as possible. Everyone coming in here gave me a change of clothes that they don't mind possibly getting dirty. I washed them in my laundry detergent, and marked them properly. After that, I sealed them for freshness. The only one who doesn't need to follow those rules is Weiss. This is her domain too, after all. Whatever scents she brings are her choice…"

"How many people do you plan to have in here?" Winter then asked.

"Immediate family will be allowed to come in…unless there's a problem, then Oobleck or your family doctor will step in." Blake flicked her gaze up to Winter. "You can be in here too, if you want…so long as you follow the same rules as everyone else. Bare feet or socks only, shower with my products before entering, wear clothes that I've washed, and marked with my scent."

"It doesn't bother you to have such a…large audience, while being in a compromised position?" Winter asked honestly. "I was under the impression Faunus didn't approve of…well, I suppose what would be considered conventional methods for humans."

"Conventional? Oh, you must mean hospitals." Blake hummed a bit in thought. "Some Faunus use them, and other times it can't be avoided. I was a nested offspring, and so I know the comfort a nest can bring."

"A nested offspring…it's just uncanny, is all. I never thought you'd be one to use such terms." Winter murmured offhandedly, brushing away the thought.

Blake was perplexed at first. "Well, it is a nest…" Blake replied, with a timid smirk. "Anyway, Yang and Ruby are harmless to the cubs. Sun will be in here, but that's more to keep Weiss calm. He delivered his own child during a nested birth." She looked around the room and sighed. "You share blood with them, and I believe Weiss will need all the moral support she can get..so if you wanted to, you may."

Winter latched onto one key detail. "You'll be having a man in here who isn't a doctor?"

"I know what you're thinking, but Sun's hardly a threat to my dignity…or what little I assume I'll have at that point…" Blake only smiled kindly at the horrified expression. "He's in the early stages of courtship with Ruby, so I don't mind him being in the room…"

Winter seemed to think on this. "It would probably be a comfort to Weiss if I were here, considering our father most certainly won't be…that and I'm not entirely sure I like the idea of men loitering around, experience or not." She paused then, coming to a conclusion. "Very well, so long as you don't mind, I'll collect suitable garments for you to amend as you see fit."

* * *

It would have been easier to tell Weiss that they couldn't make it...but Pyrrha couldn't find it in herself to declined the request. Work was work, after all, and the girls did like to travel. It was a win-win.

A loud crash, followed by a fit of giggles, made Pyrrha look up from one of her books. She half expected her daughters to be upended from the log they played on, but it was Nora who had fallen into the woodpile that Ren and chopped and stored. Smiling to herself, she went back to reading, only half listening to the childlike banter of her twins. What she thought to be a peaceful afternoon turned to be anything but that.

She felt her hammock shift in an attempt to draw her attention once more. Her daughters were looking at her expectantly. "Yes?" She asked as she marked her page closed the tome in question.

"Fight with us." Robin said.

"Absolutely not." Pyrrha said, as she brushed the little girl's bangs out of her face.

"Why not?" Astrid inquired.

"Well, the training ring is probably muddy from the rain yesterday." Pyrrha said slowly, as she patted her lap. It certainly wasn't easy fitting all three of them into the hammock like it was last year, but it was still doable.

"That will be perfect. We can use that as a tactile disadvantage." Astrid said excitedly.

"I think you mean tactical, sweetheart." Pyrrha corrected. "And yes, it is that…it's also dangerous for unseasoned fighters to practice on slippery terrain."

"And goopy when you fall!" The younger twin added.

"It's also that too." Pyrrha conceded, praying that Robin wouldn't go play in the mess of mud and puddles that were slow to dry. "Why don't we play a game instead?" Pyrrha offered, but they wouldn't take the bait.

"We wanna fight." Robin said, tugging on the red spaghetti strap shirt Pyrrha had decided to wear that day. "We got to get really good before we go back to Atlas."

"Oh really?" Pyrrha asked, skeptically.

"Yes, really." Astrid nodded. "We have to get stronger."

"I see. Well, strength is one of a huntresses many admirable qualities." She knew those tiny little smirks anywhere. They were the self-conscious sort, obviously inherited, or at least mimic from their father. Jaune always sported such an expression when he was timidly trying to skirt his was around an issue. "Why is Atlas suddenly so important?"

"For training. Failing to practices shows…umm…" Astrid looked over to Robin. Both of the sisters struggling to recall the sage advice. "What was it again?"

"It's...I uh...oh yeah." It dawned on Robin first. "Aunt Weiss says it shows a lack of effort."

"That was it. You're right." Astrid nodded, clearing her throat to begin again. "Failing to practice shows a lack of effort, and to be huntresses, you have to put effort into everything you do."

"Aunt Weiss said that?" Pyrrha said, giving them both one of her more disapproving glances. It certainly sounded like Weiss, but the glacial woman wasn't normally interested in meddling in the affairs of others. She certainly knew how Pyrrha felt about the girls learning combat training, and keeping them safe from the views of the elite.

"Aunt Nora says it too." Robin added.

"No. She says to give everything our all." Astrid corrected, wagging a finger.

"It's the same thing." Robin said, grabbing her sister's wagging appendage.

"Is not." Astrid grabbed Robin's arm.

"Is too." Robin gripped her sister's, and yanked.

"Not, not, not." Astrid did the same in reply.

Pyrrha sighed, observing the tiny sibling rivalry. Astrid was a little more restless than normal. The rough and tumble Robin wanted an excuse to be that way. "That is most certainly enough of that." Pyrrha said softly to let her exasperation show through, her own hand resting atop the strange tug of war. "Arguing will hardly make you stronger. In fact, it would make you weaker."

"Aunt Weiss told us to get stronger, or she won't let us train with her." Robin said then. "You got to be a hunter. I wanna be a hunter too!"

And in that angry shout, Pyrrha once again found the defiance that terrified her so much. The frustration of wanting something so badly her daughter could taste it. The desperation of wanting it so badly, she would even raise her voice to people…something neither of her girls felt the urge to do very often. In fact, that was what worried Pyrrha the most.

The only time she had ever defied her parents, was when she left for Beacon to be a huntress. Outside of their loving yet stern control, and away from under their thumb.

Pyrrha knew that for now, anyway, she could put her foot down on the subject. Though, if she did that, they would continue to badger her, or worse yet, they'd push back. Arc blood ran strong too, especially in Robin. Worst still, they might go ask Nora…and Nora certainly would train them no matter what Pyrrha wanted. Being an orphan tempered Nora's desire to make sure the children could fight for themselves…

...a noble, if not lonely logic, if one took the time to truly think about it...

"Alright…" Pyrrha sighed, already inwardly hating herself for allowing this. "I'll let you join me in training, but I'm not going to fight you with my weapons. Go get dressed in your gym clothes, and I'll start you on hand to hand combat…I'll leave your swordplay skills to Weiss."


	47. Chapter 47

There were a million reasons to say no. There were a million more to look him in the eye and tell him to wait. There was only one reason to say yes.

All of the odds were against them. All of the math promised that it wouldn't end well. She nodded in spite of herself. In spite of all of the reasons why she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that someone else…anyone else…probably would have told him no. She felt his fingers slip across her neck, grazing an old scar that she had acquired in her travels. She didn't even flinch as he ever so carefully tied the woven material around her neck.

Instead, she closed her eyes, and sighed into the kiss.

The cloth on her neck, woven silk, was something Blake had warned her about in passing. Faunus culture was complex, deep, and full of meaning. In all of her time living among them, Ruby never truly thought such customs would include to her. That she would never belong in such a delicate social structure.

And why should she? Her life had never been simple, it never followed the rules. Her life was just a tacked on experience of one weird story after another. That was fine, and more often than not, it was fun. Normally, she was completely alright with retelling her countless travels. Now though, it wasn't so easy.

As she laid herself bare before him, Sun could see the newest set of stories to be told. These scars that were fresh, pink, and new. The ones that changed her fate, and altered her very status, and state of being. They were the scars that called into question if she was still a huntress, or merely a former one.

She trembled at his gaze. The thought that he might see these closed wounds as weakness crossed her mind. That he might see them as the failures she knew them to be. Maybe they were silly fears to have, but she harbored them anyway…a timid, girlish expression had fallen over her. Shyness at war with the kisses he placed along those scars. Sun Wukong was ever the romantic…and his solid body pressed against hers was a foundation Ruby knew she hadn't truly had in a long time.

The love they made wasn't anything new. In fact it was all of the same emotions, all the same feelings, that Ruby had felt that fateful night that they'd shared together down in the mines. And that was the one reason she'd said yes. It was the only reason.

For all of the wrongs in her life, and in his, this felt right.

A long while later, when the muted thump of a tied off condom landed in a trash bag, he found Ruby studying him, as if lost in thought. She held his gaze for a short time, before trailing lower across his muscular form. Lower still to the thin sheet that covered the both of them from the waist down. "What?" He asked softly.

Deep silver eyes closed, old conversations and new rolling around in the recesses of her mind. She could have been wrong, but spending her time in the mining communities, chatting with Blake in passing, and bedding Sun, Ruby had come to several realized truths. "Faunus don't believe in contraception among committed pairs, right?"

He swallowed hard. He _had_ told her that as a generalized practice, but that was only to fulfill a passing curiosity about the matter. "Well, yeah, but…I mean, that's among traditional Faunus pairs. It's hard for a woman to become pregnant outside of her heat cycle. That's why the rumors about sex-crazed Faunus exists, because that's the peek time…accidental pregnancies outside of heat induced delirium…well….that's kind of rare. It's not unheard of, obviously, but both people involved would have to be really reckless."

"Oh…" It was all Ruby could muster, unsure of what exactly that might mean for her and Sun. "I didn't know."

"Wasn't any reason for you to. We're anything but traditional." Sun replied. "And human women aren't…I mean…they don't work that way."

"You're right about that." She murmured quietly, snuggling up against him. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Na, course not." Sun chuckled. "I don't mind using protection. That's kind of the choice you have to make as a guy when you get involved with humans. Some dudes might complain about it, but I really don't see what the big deal is."

"Believe it or not, the people in patch don't believe in preventing pregnancy either, but it's a small island town. A lot of people don't exactly have sex before marriage anyway. It's not like the big city of Vale. The community is close, and everyone knows each other. I pretty much grew up in the weird family because of my dad...I don't want to say we were a bad influence or anything, but..."

"Had a reputation?" Sun offered.

Ruby nodded. "Let's just say that when we were around, people sort of kept an eye on their sons and daughters. Our parents were sort of weird, I suppose."

Sun barked a laugh, pulling Ruby closer, eyes closing as he breathed in their combined scents. "I guess spin the bottle was out of the question?"

"We just didn't care about it." She sighed contently, settling back in. Holding back a playful smile when she felt his tail wrap around her thigh to guide it over his hips. "Believe it or not, Yang didn't really get a reputation for that sort of thing until Beacon. Until then, Yang was more invested on being a big sister, and I was too young to be interested in that sort of thing."

"Really?" Sun murmured. "Wouldn't have guessed."

"She had boyfriends, but they were all guys we grew up with." Ruby continued. "Patch is the sort of place that when it was hot out, the parents would just sort of strip the really little kids down to their underwear, turn the hose on, and turn us loose…when that's the kind of community you grow up with, it's kind of hard to get into too much trouble when you get older. Everyone's looking out for everyone else…"

"Sounds like a nice place, really."

"Mm…it is…"

A loud fidgeting at the door caused Sun to roll his eyes as he sighed. "Guess who's awake."

"I'll get him." Ruby said, loathe to move from her warm place in bed, parting herself from the sheets and grabbing Sun's shirt. Up-doing the top three buttons as she padded for the door. Zhu had clearly rejected sleeping in a separate bed again. "I'm surprised he stayed in his bed as long as he did."

"I don't know why you bother doing that for." Sun teased. "He's too little to care."

"He might be, but I'm not." Ruby said softly with a little smirk, grabbing the boxers that were discarded on the wooden floor throwing it at him. "Cover up."

"Ugh, I hate clothes." He grumbled, doing what Ruby wanted. "Damn things should have never been invented."

"Sun, we're in Vacuo. If you want sand in places it doesn't belong, be my guest. I'm sure you'll change your tune back in Atlas." Ruby opened the door, allowing the small monkey tailed boy to launch himself into her arms.

* * *

Weiss knew that with two sons and a daughter on the way, there was plenty to be planned for the future, and although she knew it was still too early, she couldn't help herself as she opened up a file of prospective matches for her children during her lunch break. In the past she'd spoken with Pyrrha and Coco about arranged marriages. They both agreed to keep an open mind, but they weren't the only ones that Weiss had spoken with.

In fact, Weiss put the least stock in her friends when it came to following through with something like that…after all, neither one of them truly believed in the concept. Not that Weiss did either, not completely. She hoped that she might be able to give her children a wide variety of potential dating prospects for when the time came. Making those alliances started early.

She began at the top of the stack. "The future head Vale Dust Industries had a daughter a handful of years ago…"

"Weiss, you're bored out of your skull." Blake said with a laugh. "Let's go back to the house."

"I hear his wife is pregnant again." Weis continued, eyes still glued to the screen. "That kind of information might prove beneficial."

"Oh no you don't." Blake replied. "You are not going to try and absorb Vale Dust Industries."

"That honestly wasn't my intention." Weiss replied. "Though absorbing them in just might be good idea, something to consider, at any rate. Covertly buy into their stocks, and….hmmm…"

"Leave the poor man be. You don't need dust mines in Vale." The Faunus spoke truthfully. Love and exasperation mixing beneath the words. "And if that wasn't what you were thinking, than what exactly is all of this?"

"I was merely thinking in terms of their children being plausible suitors for ours." Weiss explained, none the wiser as golden eye narrowed. "They come from a well-to-do family background. Highly respectable."

"For the last time, no. Put those away." Blake chastised, kissing her wife deeply as she slid the folder out from underneath her dainty hands. "They're not even born yet, stop fussing over possible mates. It's a silly thing to be worried about."

"I'll stop fussing with these, if you stop fussing with the nest." Weiss said, pulling the folder back towards her. "And for the last time, pick a proper governess. If none of the ones I've located seem good enough, I'll find others."

"I don't want a governess." Blake deadpanned. "If we need a baby sitter, we have plenty of willing friends, but I'm not going to allow anyone to raise our cubs except for us."

"They do more than raise children. They tutor them as well. It's a wonderful way to make sure they get a good strong head start in life."

"No governess." Blake insisted smoothly. "No stranger will be tutoring our cubs until they're much, much older."

"I don't suppose you will allow me to get back to work, now do you?" Weiss opened the folder, only to have it snatched away, and flung right off the other end of the desk. Papers flying and littering the floor. "Honestly, couldn't you have shown a little restraint?"

"Nope." Blake purred, keen on having the attention she so dearly sight after. "And the next piece of paper that so much as hits this desk is going to be shredded."

"Blake, dear, this is getting to be a bit much." Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes as she felt Blake start kissing at her neck. "If you rip another one of my shirts again..."

"Then lock the door and take it off." Blake offered playfully. "I could help you with that, if you'd like..."

"I'm working." Weiss protested as she felt a tug on her shirt collar. "Blake…don't you even…BLAKE!"

The Faunus purred happily, spitting out the torn fabric, ignorant of her wife's discontent. Now she could fit her nose right where she wanted it, no fabric to deter her. "Mine." The scent was glorious, so purely Weiss and thus, so perfect.

"Yes..." Weiss sighed at length. "Incredibly frazzled, exhausted, and wondering why you keep killing my clothes, but yes…I'm yours…"

Weiss knew that Blake couldn't entirely control the behavior. Over in the Adel household, Coco and Fox were enduring an equally demanding rabbit Faunus. In fact, considering that Coco had just suffered an entire conference call with Velvet in her lap, Weiss knew this was mild in comparison. At least Blake had waited until the call was over to storm the room demanding attention. She was also beginning to understand why Coco had been wearing halter tops lately…even though the fashionista often complained that she hated them.

Blake squirmed her incredibly pregnant way into her mate's lap, and Weiss was suddenly very grateful she had listened to Coco and purchased the new office chair from the local 'big and tall' shop. The double wide seat and added arm space allowed Blake to cuddle into her mate, in spite of her pregnant belly getting in the way.

"Are you happy now?" Weiss asked, as Blake settled in.

"Mm," Blake sounded her agreement quietly. "Very happy."

"Then I'm glad." Weiss wrapped her arms around her wife, the angle made even more awkward by her much slighter frame.

Blake was so happy, and so tired. Her ears began to droop before flattening back entirely to block out unwanted noise from the office. "They've been fighting around all day...I don't think you'll be able to keep these long hours for much longer." Blake told her in-between purrs. "They've finally stopped." Snuggling closer still, she yawned against her wife's shoulder. "Must have missed you too."

"So if I were to continue to go over company reports?" When no reply came, she tried again. "Blake?" No sound, and even the soft rumbling purr edged to a stop. "Of all the places for you to fall asleep…" This wasn't a comfortable way to sit, not in any capacity, and with no way to even reach her computer terminal, even work was out of the question. The only thing she could do was reach a little call button that buzzed Yang's scroll.

It wasn't too long before Yang entered the room. "Yeah boss?"

"Yang…please just…" She was in no mood, or position for that matter, to yell at Yang for that infernal nickname, so she rolled her eyes instead. "I need you to take Blake home and put her to bed."

"I don't know if I should. She looks pretty comfortable to me." Yang replied, coming around to the other side of the office. "Might be best to let Blakey sleep where she is."

"No teasing, no clowning around, just put her to bed, Yang." Weiss threatened with a scowl to match. "I don't have nearly the time for work that I used to have."

"Kind of wasn't kidding, though, Weiss." Yang said awkwardly. "I mean, I'll carry her, but maybe you should go too. Blake's really not happy about being away from you for too long anymore. Also, I don't think Winter is actually a substitute for Ruby and Sun...not that I don't cheer the effort, but when it comes to helping keep Blake distracted, Winter's just not the answer."

"I already plan on taking time off after the children are born, Yang. If I want to maximize that allotted time, I can't be lazy and leave work whenever I please." She told her friend with a guilty looking expression. "I wish things weren't so busy...but they are."

"Going to get crazier too…"

"Yes, I know." Tiredly weaving her fingers through Blake's dark tresses, she rolled her eyes. She was sure all of this talking would wake her wife up, but she was clearly more tired than Weiss had first assumed. "Perhaps Pyrrha and Jaune will prove a reasonable distraction…more reasonable, at least, than my sister."

"They're bringing the girls again, and according to Pyrrha they're excited to get some more training in." Yang warned, passing Weiss a thick white booklet. "Hope you didn't bite off more than you can chew…"

"Don't we always?" Weiss opened up her planner, cringing at all of the added notes. She closed it and set it off to the side. "It's no matter, I'll have to find some time…or make time, somehow…oh, alright fine. You win, I'll go home too."

But, if anything was true as of late, time was simply not on her side.


	48. Chapter 48

Yang could count the number of times she had seen Pyrrha in a less than respectable state. Of those times, over half of them also included the entirety of teams RWBY and JNPR at their worse. Hijinks and youthful stupor being the primary reason. It was because of this, that when the blonde's scroll blared, the last thing she expected to see on the other end of the call was a Pyrrha Nikos who looked like she narrowly avoided being set on fire.

Laughter finally ebbed as Yang wiped her eyes of the tears of mirth. "Please tell me you're kidding, right?"

"I was asking seriously." Pyrrha explained, showing the brand new fist sized hole in one of the hand pads used for training. "Robin landed a solid hit, and it melted on contact. I want to know if she learned that from you."

"Don't blame me for this." Yang has to stifle a smirk once more. "I mean sure, I could set that on fire if I wanted. Thing is, when I light up like a fireball, that's my semblance doing the roasting, not my aura."

"The two go hand in hand…"

"Yeah, but my aura is like everyone else. It only gets really hot like that when I've activated my semblance. Assuming you could supercharge an aura, though, that's pretty impressive. I just don't know if that's something you can teach."

"Well, it has to be, doesn't it?" Pyrrha asked. "I've never heard of an aura flaring up like this of its own accord."

"Hmm." Yang bit her lip. "Guess it depends. I mean, my semblance turns on and off based on my emotions…actually, when you take the time to think about it, semblances can be pretty finicky." Yang said after some thought. "Are you sure that it wasn't her semblance flaring out?"

"I would certainly hope not." Pyrrha murmured to herself, though she knew Yang heard it. She affixed Yang with a knowing gaze. "And you're sure you had nothing to do with this? No showing off, or anything?"

"Totally not my fault…are you sure it wasn't just a coincidence?" The blonde asked. "Maybe some fire dust collected on the leather or something. You punch that stuff, even as a kid, it's going to react. That'd probably melt it."

"Robin would have been injured." Pyrrha explained. "She wasn't even bothered by it. Besides, I'm sure I cleaned them properly after my last round of travels. I know Ren does too. We wouldn't want our cargo to explode during landings and takeoffs."

"Well, maybe it was a fluke." Yang said.

"Terrifying fluke, if that is indeed the case."

Yang rolled her eyes, though inwardly, she agreed. "Maybe her semblance isn't based on skill. It might have just flared up without her knowing…that used to happen to me a lot. Once, when I was a kid, I sneezed and set a tissue on fire."

"It wasn't fire though, Yang it was..."

"Was?"

"I'm not sure how to adequately describe it." Pyrrha trailed off, not entirely sure. "A ball of heat, more like. I've never encountered anything like it."

"Well, if it's not outright fire, maybe it's some form of kinetic energy?" It was the best Yang could come up with. "Come on, Pyrrha, you know aura does weird things before we learn how to control it...it probably is just a fluke, like I said before."

"You're probably right. At least, I hope you are." She looked over to the girls. Robin was busy doing a series of stretches, while Astrid was pushing herself on the treadmill. "Was Ruby this ambitious at their age?"

"Eh, kind of?"

"That was not a comforting thing to say." Pyrrha deadpanned.

"By four, she pretty much was." Yang shrugged.

"So young?"

"Err, well..." Yang sighed, trying to think back. Her training, and Ruby's was a bit of a blur. "Back then, she wasn't formally training yet, or anything. Ruby liked to watch me though, and since I was a cool older sister, I might have shown Ruby a few moves…maybe knocked her around a little bit by accident. We had this really big tree that I would jump off of to practice landings. Ruby climbed up there with me once…or well, she tried to."

"I presume that didn't go well."

"Nope! She fell flat on her face, and I got yelled at for letting Ruby do something so dangerous." Yang explained sheepishly. Thinking about it, letting a four year old climb a tree was profoundly stupid of her. "Anyway, my uncle stepped in after that. He unlocked Ruby's aura, and she started following after me again…never did learn how to throw a halfway decent punch, though."

"Wasn't your father angry about Ruby learning so young?"

"Well, not really like he could avoid it. I was training by then. He couldn't keep Ruby away from it even if he tried…and damn, did he did try." Yang leaned heavily on the table. "Funny thing about siblings. They'll either drive each other completely bat-shit, or they'll be stuck at the hip like glue…and the really stupid ones...like us…they do both."

"You don't think I'm being unreasonable, do you?"

"Huh…" Yang looked away. "You don't want me to answer that."

"I value your opinion, Yang."

"Unreasonable? Nope. Not at all…but you're still fucked…plain and simple." Yang told her. "Might as well lube up now, so it hurts less later."

"That's…incredibly crass, even for you."

"Yeah, but, it's the truth." Yang told her, finger pointing to the screen. "You want it?" She huffed out a breath, thumb pointing backwards to herself. "I got it in spades…I've been fighting this same fight with Ruby ever since she got hurt." Meeting Pyrrha's gaze head on as best as she could through the monitor, she offered the best piece of advice she had ever been given. It had been by her father, after the first match she ever lost. "It doesn't matter how good you can toss a punch. If you don't know when to throw in the towel, you're no good."

"I just don't want them getting hurt…"

"You're preaching to the choir on that one." Yang said with a roll of her eyes. "Fact is, if they really want this, you've already lost the fight. Trust me, it's not a road you want to cross. It hurts. Ruby was just my sister…hate to see what it would be like for you, since you're actually their mom. Don't make it hurt any more than it's already going to, Pyr, trust me. It's not worth the heartache."

* * *

Baby showers were a distinctly human custom that Faunus never participated in for a number of reasons.

Their instinct to nest demanded complete and total control of every object to enter into the nesting area. Blake was no acceptation to that rule. That didn't mean, however, that Faunus didn't share their own unique set of celebratory customs. Quite the opposite in fact. Although as Weiss had come to learn, these customs were no less exhausting. After much consideration, she decided that it might actually require more planning than a baby shower ever would.

Sometime during the third trimester, the mated pair would resort to celibacy. There was no hard and fast rule as to when, but, it did eventually happen.

During this time, the mated pair would rekindle old romantic overtures and new alike. Going on dates, countless hours of shared grooming, and sleeping in the nesting area were just some of the changes that had begin to crop up. Not that Weiss was complaining, her hair had a silky shine to it, and her nails were never without a fresh coat of paint. Blake was also a lot less restless ever since massages and a few hours of shared reading material became part of their nightly ritual.

All in all, Weiss could say that she enjoyed these changes to their routine. However, there was one little problem.

It was a well-respected practice for the father to give the expecting mother gifts. Unfortunately for Weiss, normally they were hand crafted gifts instead of those of a purchased nature. As a woman with more money and power than she often knew what to do with, making her own gifts was not a practice she considered herself adept in...and her frustration mounted quickly.

"This is absolutely ridiculous."

"It's not so bad."

"It's an abomination!"

"It is not…"

"You know what, Coco, you're right. That's exactly what it is." Weiss protested. "It's a knot, and not even the good kind."

"I told you before, pretend you're braiding hair." Coco said, picking up her friend's newest failure of the silk variety.

"That's what a hair dresser is for." Weiss sighed, untangling the three sheets of fabric she'd managed to crumple into disarray. "There's got to be a better way."

"If it makes you feel any better, that's a good first try. The first one I ever made, I ended up stapling together." Coco admitted with enough self-deprecation to be disarming. The glacial stare in blue eyes softened, and Coco continued. "Faunus aren't masters of this overnight…and I've met Velvet's brothers and sisters, not all of them are able to string fabric together to make it look good. In fact, her oldest one mangles pretty much anything he makes."

"Then why have such an idiotic tradition!" Weiss huffed. "I can't give this to Blake…look at it."

"Because at the time that this custom was made, most Faunus were poor, Weiss. Think about the history." Coco explained, setting her work aside. "They were slaves with not a pot to piss in. Cloth is a very durable substance. It could be made into anything from clothing to accessories. That it carried scent well was only an added bonus. In fact, some of the earliest scent markers were made of cotton or hemp that they'd gotten from their old, worn clothes."

Weiss said nothing to this, her head bothering her more than she wanted to admit, and that went double for her heart. She looked down to the anklet she had been working on. It was Coco's suggestion. The thin pieces of silk tangling and crumpling in on themselves to make a rather ugly pattern, if one could call it a pattern at all. "This is a complete and total failure."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"How could you not?"

"Because you have something to give her tonight when you see her, and that's what's important." Coco pressed, seeing a frustration that she understood perfectly well. As a woman who prided herself in all things fashionable, she held her appearance to a higher standard than most. In fact, it was probably much higher than even Weiss would understand. "I'm not saying you couldn't buy Blake gifts. She wouldn't think less of you for it…but if she's anything like Velvet, she'll like these knotted messes a whole lot better."

Weiss gave her something of a look. "There have got to be classes for something like this."

"Probably, but where would you find the time to attend one?"

"The same place I would be forced to find my dignity." Weiss replied sourly, grabbing her scroll and browsing the internet. "Alright, I'm resourceful and intelligent. I'll just have to improve on my own merits. There's got to be some sort of easy tutorial out there somewhere, I'll just follow that."

Coco let out a long suffering sigh. One that was a testament to the truths that Coco had suffered through because of multiple litters. "Weiss, we're corporate leaders, not magicians. We don't have the time, or the resources, to aim for perfection. In fact, once your litter is born, good luck finding time for every domestic affair that will crop up in your life. Every hour you spend sitting here trying to be perfect, is an hour Blake would rather spend with you."

"I know you're probably right."

"No probably about it." Coco laughed, an evil little bit of knowledge tickling her fancy. Soon Weiss would also know the hells that came part and parcel with parenthood to a litter of Faunus. "Take the time now to enjoy being a couple, because being a family is completely and entirely different."

"I fail to see the humor."

"Oh, that's the beauty of it. You won't until about a week after their born. Then you'll know exactly why I'm sitting here snickering to myself, and I'll bet my every lien you'll be mentally cursing me out when you do."


	49. Chapter 49

As the old, if not questionable saying went, there was more than one way to skin a cat. It was a morbid thought really, though the saying was still often used by many humans who lived in Atlas. Still, if that were true, then certainly there had to be more than one way to affirm one's love for a cat Faunus. Or so Weiss thought after another failed attempted at hand crafting a gift.

After a string of aggravated curses, and some careful thought, she devised a plan.

Her first order of business was to visit one of the bookstores that Blake didn't often frequent. Some only sold books to humans, and while it was a sad fact, they had a much larger supply of newer media at hand. Weiss spent hours picking out a handful of new books that were less lewd than Blake's usual media. These were stories of adventure and daring, some of them based in lore, others in history. Still, they were for the academic mind, one looking for a deeper plotline.

Weiss hoped the slower but deep reading material might give Blake something to dive into that she couldn't read cover-to-cover in a matter of hours.

The next thing on her agenda was to shoo the kitchen staff out of her way. Weiss would never call herself a master of the culinary arts, but like all Beacon students who wanted to subsist on more than cafeteria food and takeout, she knew her way around the kitchen. A simple vegetable and noodle soup made from scratch was hardly an imposition. With a recipe card in front of her, surviving chicken parmesan was also well within reach. She even went so far as to bake a cake, although the buttercream frosting made the rich chocolate underneath seem quite plain, and she didn't dare try to decorate it.

Her father would have berated her, had he seen the table setting. So very plain, and lacking in the usual high class demands. Her presentation on the plate could use a great deal of work, and though the tastes were nothing to scoff at, neither were they up to the standards of the household cooks under her employ. Either way, Blake had appreciated the home cooked meal, and her wife's continuous effort to try and please her.

Weiss continued to do her best. Mixing her gratuitous wealth on outings, and her huntress training to think of ways to make matters work to her liking.

One afternoon, however, Blake stumbled on a sight she never thought she would evert see. Weiss Schnee was on her hands and knees, with tools and wood planks spread around on the floor. The crinkled instruction page had obviously been worried over several times, but if the already assembled bookshelf in the corner was any indication, she was getting creative.

The completed bookshelf was short and slender, probably meant to sit on a desk, or to rest on a setting above a bed. These were the same kind that could be purchased in a student supply stores near the academies. Weiss had taken strips of cream colored corduroy cloth and covered the shelf inside and out.

"Weiss, what is all of this?" Blake asked with a tiny smirk as she stepped fully into the nesting area.

"My guilty apology." Weiss replied standing up and sighing, as she put down the screwdriver she had in her hand. "I can buy you all of the silk in the world, but I just can't make it into anything remotely presentable." She allowed a small, self-deprecating smile to skitter across her face briefly. "I tried, but I keep coming up empty handed."

"It certainly doesn't look like it from here." Blake said, fingers running across the lines in the fabric. Rough to the touch, but not in an unpleasant way. In fact, it was quite pleasurable beneath her fingers.

Weiss swallowed, but nodded. "It's funny, because of Beacon, I have a basic understanding of carpentry. A guide, a couple of nails, a few screws, sturdy fabric, and some adhesive…I can manage that…" She looked at her handiwork, and knew she still had two more to build. The first one took her much longer than she thought it would, but she was glad Blake seemed to like it. "Now I'm glad I took that class on structural stability and architecture."

"Even if it was meant as a means to teach close quarters combat in a limited space?" Blake asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"Yes, well, upon reflection, at least Ruby managed to get extensive training and insight out of the lessons. It serves her well, considering…" Weiss trailed off awkwardly, grappling for the right thing to say. Something that wouldn't sound like an excuse. "Anyway, small children like tactile sensation, or so I've read."

"Small cat Faunus also like to claw at everything at first." Blake said with a small laugh.

"Something else I thought of." Weiss said quietly, not wanting to admit that out loud. She wasn't sure how kitten-like they would be, but she had hoped that they might find the texture appealing. "I don't know if quiet, well-mannered hobbies would be something they would inherit or not. If they did, though, I thought it would be nice for each of them to have their own personal space to keep their belongings."

Blake smiled at that, murmuring her agreeance. The fabric even encouraged her to sink her nails in, though she easily resisted the temptation. "You know, as endearing as all of your overtures have been, you don't have anything to prove to me. I know you're a solid provider. If we turned poor overnight, you'd do anything to make ends meet."

"But Faunus traditions are important to you, and I know there are several we just can't share because I'm not Faunus. This is one I should be able to do. I just don't have the skill it takes to make something that doesn't look like a knotted mess." Weiss shook her head. "It's agitating."

"And just how many wealthy parents do you know that would do this kind of menial task on their own?" Blake asked, but the question was purely rhetorical. They both knew that no one with the kind of money Weiss made, would sit and put together furniture from a box and line it with fabric. Fewer still would do it three times over. "When I stand here and see how much effort you put into our relationship, I know you love me, Weiss. That's the whole point of the tradition, to prove how much we care."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha arrived that weekend, and Weiss took a breath of relief. With them around, Blake would be focused on entertaining rather than continually fawning over the nesting area and hiding from Winter's protective watch. Weiss did have other responsibilities though, as the twin girls sought her guidance. She was a hard tutor, crisp and concise in her instructions.

"This is your opponent for today." Weiss said, standing in front of Yang. "She will be fighting unarmed, but her aura is built to take hits. In fact, her semblance encourages it. With every hit she takes, she become more powerful. With opponents like these, overpowering them isn't possible…at least not in your case." She looked them up and down one final time. "Let me be clear. The goal in fighting Yang isn't to win, it's to last as long as you can. One strike is enough to topple you over, so don't even risk getting hit."

"Yes ma'am." The girls agreed.

Blue eyes shifted to the blonde behind her. "Yang, in this exercise we're simulating the unfairness of Grimm battle. The kid gloves are completely off. Pull your strikes, but don't go easy…and don't actually strike at their aura unless you have to. I plan to be here all day."

Yang nodded, Weiss stepped out of the way, and the whistle rang out.

To say the girls failed ingloriously would be the understatement of the century. Astrid was fast for her age, but nowhere near as fast as the bareknuckle brawler they were facing down. Yang grabbed and hoisted the girl roughly into the air before dropping her back down onto the mat with measured restraint. Robin charged after Yang, meeting an elbow in her chest immediately if not sooner, knocking her to the ground.

"Not even fifteen seconds." Weiss sighed more to herself than to the girls who were wobbly picking themselves off the mats. "Unacceptable." She called out. "Astrid, when your opponent charges, don't just stand there and take the full hit. Robin…" Weiss shook her head. "I don't even know where to begin with you..." Instead of offering them a lecture that they may, or may not take to heart, she offered an ultimatum. "You girls need to train harder. Until you can last a full sixty seconds in the ring with Yang, there's no point to training you further…"

"Why that long?" Robin asked, looking up at Yang, knowing that such an ordeal wasn't an easy one.

Weiss sighed at length, why indeed? It was a lesson that she'd learned far too late, and she would be damned not to teach them such a fundamental thing early. "Don't ask questions, get up and begin again." This time, Weiss didn't even wait for them to be ready to give Yang the sign. Like a human battering ram she went for Robin, then Astrid. Weiss said nothing, the girls barely upright again, she gave the order again, this time, Robin barely rolled out of the way, and with a little smirk, Weiss started the timer.

Like before though, the girls were back on their knees in a matter of seconds.

"Do you understand now? You're not asking to fight sanctioned matches with rules and laws that your opponents abide by." Weiss said as she gave Robin a glance. "You're asking to become huntresses. You're asking for unfair fights, where the odds are stacked against you…Yang is providing you precisely what you asked for." Gesturing back towards the ring she gave the girls a nod. "Given enough effort you can increase your time to sixty seconds, and in that effort, you will learn the skills that cannot be taught by rote memorization...without those skills, my teachings mean nothing."

Weiss took a much heavier hand with the girls than Pyrrha would have liked. What was so surprising wasn't that Weiss demanded such harsh training routines, but that Robin and Astrid met those demands. Even so, Pyrrha wasn't sure how she felt about the matter. However, she closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't bring herself to view another match she knew would end in failure.

The expectations Weiss set were high, and would not be easy to complete after only a few errors.

"There has to be a better way." She murmured, frowning as she looked through the double doors of the gym once again. "She's pushing them too hard."

"Or, not hard enough." Blake noted softly. "It depends on how you look at it. They're fortunate to live within city walls."

"Don't remind me…the outside is no place for children anymore, not even among nomadic people." Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't know how they manage to raise their youth with the Grimm becoming more aggressive by the day."

"Probably because deep down, they're just as feral as the Grimm are." Blake mused momentarily. "Most nomads here in the north are Faunus who've rejected the racist views of the cities, and the establishment of Menagerie. There are hunter groups comprised of humans and Faunus alike that are nomadic, I suppose…but they're not the communities we're discussing."

Pyrrha shook her head. "It's futile to try and live outside of the city walls anymore."

"For you and I, maybe..." Blake replied. "But not for nomads."

"How so?"

"I can't speak for humans, but those kinds of Faunus...they're wild, dangerous. Where Faunus like myself have strived to live alongside of humans, the Faunus who live nomadic lives do so among the Grimm. They probably do battle with them every day. They're teaching their children aggression from birth." Blake bit her lip. "I don't like to admit it, but if I let the fur around my ears and my claws grow out, I'd look much more feral too. If you didn't know me, if I looked like that, it might even scare you."

"All the more reason to encourage the girls to stay within the walls…" Pyrrha noted. "Until then, I suppose I'll just put my faith in Weiss. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. She won't let them come to harm…even if it does appear that way." She frowned as she turned and walked at a leisurely pace. Blake followed close behind, hand resting on the small of her back, which didn't go unnoticed by Pyrrha. "Are you uncomfortable? You didn't have to stand with me by the doors for so long."

"I'm fine." Blake said, wincing when she felt the ache in her lower back again. "A little hungry, but nothing that can't wait for lunch."

"I see." Still, that wouldn't appease the redhead. "Well either way, let's go for a snack then, to tide us over."

* * *

Out in Vacuo Ruby was acquainting herself with Sun's large family. She came to several conclusions while she was there. Firstly, it was that the hatred of clothing seemed to be a shared trait among the men. Secondly was that sun seemed to be close with all of his cousins, aunts, and uncles. Sun's father was a man of few words, and little regard for humans as a whole, and Sun's mother was the one he took after most.

And while all of these little tidbits were meaningful in their own way, Ruby found that the busy home life was just a little too crazy. She shook her head as Zhu played with the other children about his age, a gaggle of Vacuo's finest, worrying about their rough and tumble playing. While doing so, she grasped a coin in her palm. She had come out here to practice working on her grip, but found the distraction addictive.

If it was an hour or more, she wasn't sure, but there was one thing she knew.

She had grown unusually used to small children leaping off of heights they had absolutely no business trying to scale in the first place. Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking that things were getting carried away when Sun's father stood from his chair, sending low, angry sounds from the pit of his belly, shoulders squared as his bellowing racket carried much farther than it needed to.

"Geeze pops," Sun smirked as he delivered Ruby's scroll to her. "What'd they do to piss you off this time?"

Though he was given a look of annoyance, Sun didn't receive a verbal reply. Instead, the man hobbled around and went inside, his long grey tail flicking back and forth, patches of fur missing where old battle injuries left their marks.

"The kids were getting a little reckless." Ruby explained, which only caused the blonde man in front of her to chuckle.

"Yeah, well, no one's screaming yet, so no one's hurt." He said, watching as the antics started back up. "My old man gets a little over protective. When I was a kid, mom used to chase him back inside, told him to lay off. I think he was afraid we'd hurt the human kids by accident."

Seeing Zhu charge after others his size, easily bowling them over in the tall dry grasses of the yard, it was no question as to why. "Don't they know any nice games? They've just been wrestling around all day long." She shook her head as one of the older girls pushed one of the equally older and larger boys into the creek that was as dry as a bone. Sue to the drought he spluttered dirt as he crawled out of the ditch where water used to be.

"They got a lot of energy, keeping them all cooped up isn't going to help." He said with his usual troublesome smirk plastered across his face. "Besides, we have games and stuff in the house, but it's just more fun to roll around in the grass and dirt."

"I don't know about that." Ruby said, recalling her own upbringing. "Yang and I were tethered to the television more than dad wanted us to be…not all the time, but enough of it."

"Eh, it's just more fun to knock your buddies around, that goes double for siblings and cousins." As he said this, he put his arm around her, pulling her into a sideways embrace. He led her to the rickety old porch swing that had seen better days and needed a new coat of paint. "Can't say I know what it's like, coming from a small family. Wish I did some days, when I was younger. Having a bunch of hand-me-downs never really bothered me too much, but at the same time, we couldn't afford new toys and games all the time. Had to get a job early to pay my way for that kind of thing. Before all of that, this yard was basically all we had to keep us entertained."

"I wanted a large family." Ruby murmured. "More siblings, and a mom. I wanted to be normal, I suppose. Our home just wasn't and sometimes, that bothered me."

"And now?" He asked.

Ruby shrugged, and he leaned over, prying the coin out of her palm. "Seeing Zhu run around out there with so many relatives, I sort of feel bad we don't live nearby."

"Didn't ask you that, babe. I asked what you wanted now." Looking at the coin, he knew what she wanted to an extent. He also knew she was afraid that such a future was no longer within reach. "If you want a big family, we can try for that whenever your ready."

She took the coin back from him, sliding it into her pocket with her good hand. "Right now, I just want to sit here with you and watch Zhu play. Anything else will have to come later."


	50. Chapter 50

"There, you see? You thought we were bad as students." Blake said, laughing idly, finding just the man she wanted to see. "You have no excuse for demolishing the battle dome."

"Indeed, quite the carnage, now that I take the time to look. I suppose we did get a little carried away." Ozpin agreed, fixing his glasses. "My semblance is nothing to trifle with, I'm afraid."

"No, apparently not." Blake said, having witnessed firsthand the absurd level of power the cane wielding man had at his disposal. "It's nice to know you're all still as spry as I hoped."

"My gray hair is from my many years as an administrator." Ozpin said to her with a chuckle. "I'm not that old…not yet, anyway. Though, I suppose I'm not getting any younger, either."

"My apologies then, for being one such student. Glynda seemed to send you flying around quite a bit though, so perhaps the apology should go to her?"

"I'll have you know she took every bit of vile pleasure at my expense. I tend to find accidentally underestimating a combat instructor is never a wise idea."

"Obviously not." Blake smirked.

"Still, it was enjoyable to remember what being competitive among friends is actually like. Though, I do believe I'll leave such rambunctious behavior to my more than tenacious students." As he said this, he looked down to view Winter showing off a brand new battle drone. "Schnee family advancements never cease to amaze me." Watching from one of the balconies gave him an impressive place to watch the newest scene unfold. "I presume the new security drones were Ruby's doing?"

"Not at all, she's more interested in our weapon upgrades." Blake replied with a laugh. "She did approve the final schematics, but it was Winter who insisted on the upgrades. They've been several years in the making, a fully new operating system included."

"I'm surprised you haven't had a hand in it." He said slowly.

"I do better with people." Blake said, though now she wondered if that was true anymore. "At this point, I've given up my position to Yang. I have no intention to work while the cubs are young."

"An admirable choice."

"Stressful too." She said.

"Do you believe you will find yourself regretting stepping down?"

Blake didn't miss the paperwork, but she did miss being privy to the chatter in the offices. Spending time as head of security personnel, along with her own history, gave her a paranoid view of how criminals thought. She wasn't exactly conceited, but putting the safety of thousands in someone else's hands, even if those hands were Yang's, was a little concerning. Especially since she could no longer be there to watch Yang's back, as their many years of partnership had once allowed for.

"No I won't regret it, even if I am a little worried." She said thoughtfully. "I'm looking forward to being a mother, and those responsibilities are my top priority now. Although, I have a feeling I'll be helping Weiss with administrative documents, if only to keep her around the house more often."

"Well, if you ever do find yourself bored out of your mind, we've recently installed a new lecture hall. Along with it, the ability to utilize holographic conferencing to individual desks." He said invitingly and at length. "Should you choose to occupy your time in other endeavors, there are always openings for teachers, guest speakers, and tutors. I've said this before, but I would never hesitate to hire someone of your caliber."

Blake smiled at that. "Perhaps in a few years, I just might take you up on that. We will have to see."

The ball was being held at the SDC headquarters, and the lavished banquet went without saying. Releasing official statements on the latest and greatest in Schnee technology was the highlight of the year for many in the north. Everyone was putting on a good show in one form or another, lending their many talents to the table. The entertainment was lively this year, unusually so.

Winter participated in the program, demonstrating combat drills of assorting difficulty. SDC hunters showcased their prowess against challengers, and the talk of the evening was of special import. A battle that wasn't expected, and wasn't planned as Winter and Glynda stepped into the ring to playfully face off against Ozpin and Ironwood.

The preverbal war of the sexes waging onward after one too many comments among nobles brought the skill of women into question. Winter could not, would not let such questions stand...and Glynda hadn't been too keen to keep quiet either. None of them used their full potential, as doing so would have decimated the entire building. Still, it had been one of the many breathtaking moments of the night, and the repair cost of the battle dome would be remembered for years to come.

* * *

While the guests applauded the gritty and dangerous new advancements in military technology on the lower floor, on a floor above that there was dancing to be done. The family entertained a great many guests. As always, Weiss and refrained from rolling her eyes when she was dragged away from her wife for long periods of time. Professor Port's long winded spiel about his newest batch of students under his wing never ceased to grow longer by the day.

Every time he told such stories, new events seemed to spark out of nowhere.

She looked over her shoulder, taking a breath when she saw that Blake was currently chatting with Ozpin. It was probably the more engaging of the two conversations, all truth be told, but she still listened to the older man's bluster with her well trained ear and sense of propriety.

"-But surely you all know exactly what I mean about children and their newfangled weaponry."

That address caught her attention, and Weiss nodded. "It's a byproduct of the industry. Beacon will simply have to keep up with our military's advancements if you have any hope of maintaining the sort of enrollment that you had back when I attended." She nodded over to the youth that were over in one of the furthest corners. Seemingly making a game of keeping well away from the eyes of most of the adults. "Though I think you'll find the task harder than before. Even I find all of the newest advancements taxing on the mind, and I'm the one that normally gives the final approval of the schematics."

The men around her gave a laugh at that, some more boisterous than others. It was a distant friend of the family who spoke up next. "You know, you really should grace us with your own expertise in the field. You never do showings anymore. A shame to let the task fall to Winter."

"That's because she's not foolhardy enough to try." Port replied, with a wave of his hand and a firm dismissal.

"Are you going to take that, Weiss, are a huntress, are you not?"

"I attended Beacon to become a slayer of Grimm. A practitioner in the art of combat against beasts. I am not, nor will I ever be, suitable in the event of war-games. If I wanted to have the same prowess as my sister, I would have attended the academy in Atlas." Weiss chided, looking down her nose at the wealthy male in front of her, who had never so much as used a knife to protect himself, much less slay one of the foul creatures. "Besides, he is most certainly right. You can hardly equate the two professions, I would be foolish to try."

"And even without participating, the stories she has to tell make many of mine seem completely dull." Port continued. "And I don't say such things lightly, as you know."

"Flattering, but you'd be mistaken. My stories revolve around youthful indiscretion, undermining authority, and pointedly looking for trouble. They're nothing to brag about, even if some good did come from all of that." Weiss said primly, though she was proud to say her efforts as a huntress were well remembered.

"Aren't they all?" Port laughed. "My boyhood was much the same. Ah, the plight of all in our line of work. It suits the youth to be so fired up."

"I suppose so, although if you want to hear stories, I'm not the one to ask. Ruby's the real huntress, the only one to stick to the task well after graduation. She has stories that would put yours to shame, professor."

"Speaking of, I haven't seen her around." Taiyang Xiao Long replied from his place in the corner of the group. He wasn't much for dinner and dancing, and if he hadn't been chaperoning a bunch of Signal's finest athletes, he would have politely declined the invitation. "I thought for sure she'd be here."

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be correct...but given the current situation, she decided to take a holiday. I saw no reason to deny the request for time off."

"It was a shoulder injury that harmed her, correct?" This came from Oobleck, concern edging his tone.

"News travels fast. I didn't expect anyone to have heard." Weiss said, surprise evident, confusion more so. "We made a point to keep the press well away from her, so the news was never broadcasted."

"There's no reason to hide it among friends." Taiyang said with a shrug. "Ruby got hurt, as an emergency contact, the doctors gave me the information too. I told Qrow, and well, next thing you know, half of Beacon was ringing me up. They kept asking how she was, eventually, I had to say something."

"We refrained from calling Atlas so as not to distress her." Oobleck pitched in again, which clearly had disgruntled Port quite a bit, if the man's murmured ranting was anything to go by. "Ruby's never been one to enjoy the spotlight on any occasion, most certainly not a negative one. However, as a former student, and now among us as an equal, it's our given right and duty to worry about her."

"Well, then let me give you this piece of gossip to mull over." Weiss offered, her voice purely conversational at best. "Her leave of absence isn't for a set number of days. She's currently spending her time abroad with Sun. The only thing I know for sure, is that she will return prior to Blake's due date."

"Is that so…" Ruby's father grinned trailing off. "Explains why he always seems to be around when I call to check in on the girls. She's smitten, I'll bet. Certainly seemed so over our last call. Still, I never imagined she'd take a vacation with him."

"Indeed, she has." Weiss replied happily. "Anything beyond that is to your speculation. I promise you the prospects of that are far more positive, and interesting to debate, if we must do so at all."

"Which leads me to wonder about that, over there…" He said, leveling his finger over to Yang.

"Too afraid to stick your nose into it yourself, I presume? Well, frankly I don't blame you." Weiss lifted an eyebrow, but her knowing smirk spoke wonders. "It's a mystery to us all, unconfirmed yet, but I think the sight of the two of them speaks for itself. The betting pool is ongoing, though, if you wish to partake the festivities."

"Hmm…no, I don't think I will." He said with a chuckle. "Part of the ole Xiao Long charm is that we don't kiss and tell." He earned a healthy round of teasing as they compared his youthful endeavors in romance with Yang's own, and it was with this thankfully disturbing transition in conversation that Weiss made her escape from the mostly masculine circle of peers.

* * *

"Are you okay, Blake?" Pyrrha asked. "Do you need to sit down and rest?"

"I feel like I should ask the same of you." Blake said tiredly, her exhaustion evident. "Quite the performance you put on."

"I feel as though you're dodging the question."

"I am tired." Blake admitted then. "These parties are emotionally draining when everything is going right, and I don't feel dead on my feet. I don't have time to worry about it, though. I have a few more rounds to make."

"I know better to try and dissuade you, so I'm simply going to claim ignorance." Pyrrha told Blake after she sighed. "Just promise me you won't push yourself too hard. Weiss would not be happy to know I allowed you to overexert yourself."

"I won't." Blake said, catching the eye of a few students from the recruitment programs that Pyrrha had handpicked to be chosen for full scholarships to a top rated school of their choice. "In the meantime, you should go over and congratulate them, they've been eyeing you all night."

"I should." Pyrrha sighed, affixing her painted on perfect smile made for all of the off-putting hero worship. "You're sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Blake nodded. "I just have a few more guests to greet, and then I'm going to go sit and relax with Velvet."

"So long as you're sure..."

"I am."

Blake didn't like greeting most of the Atlas elite. They were insufferable, even to Weiss, and so Blake had a difficult time. Still, she played the part her mate needed her to. Smiling and laughing with guests, and ignoring the snide and knowing looks from those who didn't approve of her Faunus heritage. The murmuring of her obvious belly ran rampant, and she finally caught a glimpse of a few knowing looks from some of the older gentlemen.

Several still held stock within the company, and she had to do her best to maintain their approval. Even though they attended with their wives or female companions, it seemed that meant nothing to them. Blake was beginning to understand that the scents on these men were not the sort that merely came from a housemaid. Though they didn't reek of the sexual deviancy that Wilson Schnee accused many of his peers in dabbling in, either.

Still, Blake had to admit that some of these men had been strangely kind to her in the past, especially whenever Weiss stood at her side. It was entirely possible these older gentlemen were equally as kind to their maids. Favoring them, showering them with gifts, and seeking particular favors on the side, when they'd least get caught. That would certainly explain why the scents of different Faunus lingered in the air around them. She pushed her ire aside whenever she had the displeasure of sharing conversations with them, but it was no easy task.

Now, she knew why they took such acceptance to her, and it boiled her blood.

They looked at her as though she was merely a sexual plaything. An erotic toy to be fondled. A conquest, or a prize Weiss had decided to keep possession of. Some of them even murmured worse things. Sordid and asinine assumptions that the family's offspring would prove wonderful consorts in the future for those looking for an exotic… _pet..._ of near perfect breeding.

She flattened her ears, and bit back a snarl, forcing herself into a place of peace and calm.

She didn't lash out right then and there, but it was a near thing. Her temper was made worse by Blake's own exhaustion. Needing to get away and rest, she seated herself in a corner alongside Velvet, the two of them lamenting their conditions as their mates moved through the crowd expertly.

"Coco has absolutely no tact." Velvet said quietly, noticing that her mate's hand was firmly in Fox's butt pocket, as if to hold him there. "And she wonders why we're always referred to as the promiscuous ones."

"He's letting her do it." Blake intoned with a tiny smirk. "Better yet, he seems to be enjoying it."

"That's true." Velvet groused. "He loves being paraded around, even if he gets passive aggressive about it. Part of it is Coco's lewd promises that she continually makes to him. Another part is simply that he knows it bothers people. Though, they're not the only ones making spectacles of themselves."

"That's true, but Weiss normally does it on accident." Her gaze was firmly planted on her wife. Weiss was caught up in a mesmerizing dance with Jaune. It was always such a sight to see. Weiss in his arms, twirling around the floor expertly. "Thank god she's a lesbian, otherwise seeing that would almost make me jealous."

"Hmm." Velvet agreed wordlessly. There was a deep chemistry between the two dancers. Predicable, but no less amazing to view. Jaune was a good looking man, with a nearly perfect grin and spring in his step. It was his soft personality and awkwardness that held him back. He had never grown out of either of those things entirely, but in this moment, that didn't matter. He was in his element, carefree, and it showed. "Too bad you don't see fit to keep multiple lovers. Pyrrha and Jaune would make wonderful additions as mates for you. Especially Jaune, he's very virile."

Blake blinked and looked over to Velvet. "That has got to be the hormones talking…" She reached over, handing her ailing friend a cold glass of water. "Sip on this."

"Of course it's the hormones. It makes the matter no less true." Velvet said low enough not to be overheard by the humans nearby. Allowing another dejected sigh, she shook her head, fighting the desire to douse herself in her sparkling water. "Then again, I don't know how you manage to keep from ravishing Weiss the moment she goes to your bed every night. I'm nearly at my wits end with Coco and Fox. Its times like this I curse my ancestral blood."

"Weiss is too busy exhausting herself in other domestic duties. I honestly worry she may be pushing herself too hard to try and please me. It's incredibly endearing, but sometimes I really do wish she would take some time for herself." Blake whispered, trying to ignore the truth of her own desire. "Besides, the tradition is meant to ease us into the upcoming adjustment period. Faunus rarely leave the nesting area for several months after their children are born. It does the heart good to go back to the little things that started it all."

"Speak for yourself." Velvet said with an upraised eyebrow. "For us, casual sex is what started it all. Complicated things like love and romance didn't come along until later."

"And here I was, wondering how you managed to get pregnant so often." Blake said good naturedly causing Velvet to laugh softly.

"All joking aside, I do cherish this time, frustrations and all. I think, as Faunus such as ourselves, it's important that we remember why we chose human mates in the first place." Velvet's eyes were planted entirely on her lovers as she said this, the devotion clear as day. "We chose the more difficult path, knowing in doing so, we would have to give up a great many things that our instincts demand. I don't know if humans feel the same way or not. Coco and Fox certainly don't seem phased…but, I believe I was just lucky enough to find such emotionally confidant mates."

"It bothers Weiss, on some level." Blake said then with a nod. "We really need this time, I think. If not for my sake, than for hers. I don't feel as if I've given up very much at all, but then again, there was a time when I tried to hide my heritage entirely. Compared to that, the life I lean now is as free-spirited as I could ever dream to be." Blake paused then, thoughtful. "I think Coco's partnership with you intimidates Weiss. She sees how perfect it is outwardly, and she aspires that same perfection in herself."

"Weiss doesn't know how flawed Coco actually is." Velvet replied, the fondness not ebbing at all, even with the harsh truth. "She's very ill tempered...flighty, and curses up a storm in front of the children. She leaves the house a complete disarray, and the way her and Fox argue, you'd think we all hate each other." Velvet shook her head once more. "We're far from perfect in principle, but I don't regret it. To me, they might as well be the perfect mates."

"Mm." Blake agreed. "It feels good to strengthen older parts of our bond. Moments that fell a little by the wayside after we became mates. The little things. It all means so much more again…more than I thought they would."

"Speaking of strengthen bonds, if those two don't do anything besides stand there, I'm going to beat Yatsuhashi with my shoe…" Velvet noted, seeing that he was still taking to Yang, but that neither one of them had moved from their positions, standing guard over the evening's events. "What is he thinking?"

"The same thing Yang is. If either one of them make a move, it's not going to end on the dance floor tonight. It'll end elsewhere." Blake offered with a mirrored amount of due agitation. "They've been building up to it for a while, but I think it's finally safe to say they're an item. They went out for dinner the other night…a proper one…none of that ordering take-out and locking themselves away from the world hijinks Yang's known for."

"And they went to breakfast the next day." Velvet reminded her.

"The jazz club that night, too. Yang needed the distraction, at least that's what she told me. I'm sure in some part its true. but that doesn't excuse the fact they've been joined at the hip all week long."

"Oh, they've been distracted by each other for sure. Yatsuhashi has been glued to his scroll whenever she's not around."

"I know. Yang's admitted to more than a few chats, not to mention, flowers showed up at the office according to Weiss." Blake said with a nod. "A large arrangement at that."

It was shared as Velvet bobbed her head as well. "She sent him some polish for his sword, and not the sort that he would buy for himself. This was a premium brand imported from somewhere. Naturally Coco made more than one obnoxious joke about it, but the fact that he started spluttering leads me to think he's starting to want something a little more personal."

"Look at us, we're acting like old crones." Blake yawned delicately before sipping on her own glass of water despondently. "If I had my choice in the matter, Weiss and I would be wrapped up in a thick blanket reading one of the new books she picked up."

* * *

They knew from the start, from the first waltz to the last of the night, that they could no longer hide behind false pretense and time. There was nothing holding them back, but nothing pushing them forward. It was a matter of trust, a leap of blind faith that neither one of them were entirely confidant with, but keeping things the way they were wasn't an option either. Not forever.

A strange sense of calm washed over Yang. The baited breath captured between the lines of desire and denial, snapping in a shaky exhale.

How they even reached this point was beyond her. Mindless insanity, or at least idiocy was part of it…anything else, she would never truly know, but one thing was for sure. She was dwarfed by him. Fitting so perfectly in his embrace that in spite of her stature, her broadness, and ironclad physique, she was treated delicately in his hands. Just like easy to shatter porcelain, he was always so very careful with her. In word and in deed, as though she was of some great significance to his life. Something he dare not mistreat, no matter the cost of his diligence.

If she couldn't trust her heart to that…to him…then what good was her faith at all?

Once they reached her room, they dressed down as usual. He in his underwear, and she in hers, bra left forgotten on the dresser, another foregone conclusion she just couldn't deal with anymore. A barrier that pushed him away.

After she decided she loved him, that was no longer an option. Holding back would not grant her solace. She would not deny, she was a very sexual entity, a sinner with countless notches in her bedposts.

Whispered promises that had fallen through the cracks time, and time again.

She couldn't let him slip through her fingers. Could not live in the shadows of those she cared about, waiting to be noticed, begging to be seen for who and what she was…fucked up perceptions and half-hearted concessions be damned…and if that made her a terrible person…so be it…she dropped her panties to the ground too…nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Yatsu…" Yang murmured as she sat on the bedside, long blonde tresses hiding the emotion in her eyes that the shadowed darkness didn't. "Want a riddle?"

"Sure." He says softly.

"An addicted man walks into a bar. There's a glass of whiskey on the table. He knows if he drinks it, he'll order more…when he does, he'll forget, even if just for a few hours. If he doesn't drink it, he'll sit there, and think about every failure he's ever made. Either way he'll wake up in the morning, and nothing will have changed…which is worse? Giving into his own vices entirely? Or failing to meet the expectations of those that need him?"

Long moments went by, the clock passing by minute by minute, like agony.

She didn't know why her uncle's words had chosen now to replay in her head, or why she'd chosen to speak them. All she knew, was that she wanted an answer to the riddle. A different one, than all of the things she had bitterly come up with.

"That the man cannot change his ways." Yatsuhashi replied. "That he is unable to do that, results in his desire to give into his problem…because he losses himself, he expects to fail. Unless he can break the cycle, he will be doomed to repeat it."

Yang licked her lips. She was sure, that was what her uncle had been trying to tell her as a girl. That damn question of his smacked her in the fact again, forced her to consider it. Telling him how she really felt about him, or letting him walk away again without a solid answer? What would hurt the least? How much was she willing to gamble, now that her heart was on the line?

What was most bearable?

"The sun is going to rise, you're going to kiss me on the forehead, and go home…" Yang sighed softly. "But I don't want that. I don't want you to be my vice, or my addiction, or just a way to kill away the loneliness…I want _you_ , Yastu." Her words catching in her throat made it no easier on her. "I want you to stay here, with me. I don't want you going 'home', unless that home includes me too. I want to need you in my life, and I want you to need me too…I need you to love me."

He reached up, fingers brushing away the strands of blonde that concealed her fears of rejection. Pulling her into his arms was the easy thing. The same thing he always did, but the way he began capturing her lips with his own, that was new. As strange and unfamiliar as the way his hands trailed down to her legs, thumbs brushing along her knees before guiding her legs around his hips. Flesh to flesh, nothing between them, not even the sheet.

"I do." He breathed. "The selfsame way you love me."

* * *

 **AYangThang** : This story has picked up more readers/followers since the last time I wrote one of these longer author's notes, so I just wanted to welcome you aboard. For those of you that have been reading, following, and reviewing since the beginning, thank you. The number of hits and visitors so far is a humbling thing, honestly...more than I expected, for sure.

Normally I break chapters this large into segments, but we've hit chapter fifty, and that means we're in the home stretch. Ten chapters left, eleven if you include the epilogue. As for future plans of this universe, after this story concludes, another story will begin, detailing the Schnee-Belladonna family, and the cubs' first year of life…family and friends included. Though that story will contain a little less drama, a little more slice of life/fluff/humor…we all need a "feel good" fiction before we dive into some other character's storylines after all.

Anyway, it has been a crazy several months, hasn't it? I just wanted to thank you all for the support so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

The Schnee family were complicated people. Bloodline implied and distinguished that, Winter assumed. As she thought back to all of the things she had been raised to be, the outright denial of them were things that would forever stick in her father's craw. She hadn't merely disagreed, she had defied him to the point of no return, forced him to relent, demanded that he did so...else he risk losing her forever.

At the time of making those choices, Weiss was still young, and Winter had the opportunity to pass particular family duties onto her. Wilson noticed her abilities, and had begun to mold them into an image he could be proud of...but, comically, in retrospect, he was doomed to fail. The only thing he succeeded in doing was to raise a child that was exactly like him. In the military, there were many idle jokes about Winter not knowing her place as a woman...but, if Winter were to make a comment, she would have easily said that such a problem would fall to her little sister as well.

Just as with everything else...after all, the younger woman was to be a patriarch soon enough. As hilarious as it was to the elder of the siblings, she also worried, because she knew her family, and she knew them well. Better, she presumed, than either assumed.

So, as an older sister, she felt she had no choice but to speak up for Weiss during this rather acerbic dispute over family name, and bloodline. "Father, if I may, I personally believe you're being just a little bit unreasonable."

"Then you may continue believing so." He replied from behind his paper.

Winter narrowed her eyes. Weiss might tolerate when he decided to be difficult. However, the man was poorly mistaken if he assumed she would do the same. She reached forward, ripping the news out of his hands.

"Winter!"

"Good, you remember my name." She told him darkly, pristine military uniform with several metals gleaming him in the face. "Mutti would be chastising you up one side and down the other, if she were here. It's a pity such a burden fell onto me."

"Must you be so insufferable?"

"Must I take after her in ways that drive you crazy? Apparently so." Winter replied with a small shrug. "Weiss might not recall a great deal about her disputes with you, but I most certainly do. She would be livid if she could see the way you've been acting."

He gave his eldest daughter a scathing look, one that was half an annoyed scowl, and half a rage filled frown. "You know perfectly well that I've tolerated your sister's shenanigans to the best of my ability."

"Just as she has tolerated yours." Winter knew she was lucky to have been raised mostly with her family in one piece. "Mutti would have learned to love Blake and accept her into this family. I know it would have taken some time, but the two of them would have eventually hit it off…though in retrospect, she could be a little too doting and overbearing as well. Mutti might have had a gift for driving people crazy, but at least Blake would have felt welcomed."

"You are doing a wonderful job of reflecting those efforts." Wilson grumbled. "Winter, why are you here?"

"I can't visit my own father now?"

"Don't be a thorn in my backside." He ordered. "You always have an agenda. You don't come see me simply to titter about inane subjects like a school girl. You haven't done that for years. I highly doubt you've chosen to change that mindset so suddenly."

"Frankly, I have no choice." Winter said quietly. "You've forced my hand. If I have to choose between my military duty, and my sister, I will always, _always_ choose Weiss. You didn't raise us to simply roll over in the face of adversity. We were raised to stand and face it. To defy weakness and face failure head on in search of perfection and victory. Surely you should have known that as adults, we would also face adversity that might also include you."

"Winter, I cannot forgive this transgression…"

"Like you couldn't forgive all the others…even though you obviously have, to some degree."

"Why must you two be so bloody difficult?"

Winter merely smiled a sad little smile. "Because unfortunately, Weiss and I have both learned that it is much easier to ask forgiveness from you, than it is to ask for your blessing. Weiss has you wrapped around her little pinky finger like a ribbon. All she has to do is show that you've truly distressed her and you fracture. You always have. You may not have truly spoiled her, but you've let her have everything she's truly needed. It's why you gave up fighting Weiss on marrying Blake, why you're biting your tongue about human progeny…it's why you will eventually give in this time too."

"Don't think you've escaped me just yet, Winter. I still have high hopes for you." Wilson told her. "You can't continue your services forever, and you will, one day, settle down."

"I have no desire for children." Winter warned him.

"You will, one day. I know you fairly well, you are, as you say, exactly like your mother in particular ways. The right man around will do wonders in changing your mind, should you let that impenetrable guard of yours down long enough for him to try."

"Never mind me." She rolled her eyes. "Worry about Weiss, she's exactly like you, in all the worst ways and you _know_ this."

Being in the military afforded her a particular levels of freedom to speak freely with Wilson in ways that Weiss would never be given. Renouncing her place as a women carrying the Schnee name, enlisting herself in the military at an early age, and making herself disposable by that very government…all of it had afforded her freedom from her father in way that demanded he respect her.

That he notice her as more than just his flesh and blood…more than just his little girl whom he had to protect.

"Weiss is her own person." Wilson grumbled. "She defies me at every turn."

"Just like you defied gramps." Winter shot back. "With all due respect, the two of you never saw eye to eye about anything. When I see you fighting with Weiss, I feel like I'm looking at the exact same thing. He never could win his battles with you, even though he was sure you'd lost your mind on several occasions. You two are one in the same, so what on earth does that tell you?"

"That Weiss is going to find herself having one hell of a headache in her forthcoming future…" Wilson replied darkly. "Perhaps then she will come to understand…"

"Or she will be more upset that you could not understand." Winter returned softly. "My mother was not a perfect woman. She smelled strongly of wine, and spoke her mind with little regard for propriety. She had her moments of being completely offensive to anything and anyone who might cross her path. Ultimately, she was a smart woman, a loving one. When given proof of her errors, she would question and rectify them to the best of her ability…and that is a trait Weiss inherited from her, and not you."

"Are you done insulting me, or dare you pour more salt in the wound?"

"If it wounds you at all, for the better." Winter replied to him.

"You truly are insufferable when you're in a bad mood." He sighed. "Are you quite finished, or do you dare continue wishing my demise?"

"I only wish you to have just a little more temperance."

"And I wish you'd cease this obscene act of sisterly affection. I wish you'd see more reason than your sibling, but that's impossible to ask, now isn't it?" His voice grew chillingly cold. "This argument does not include you, Winter. Weiss has chosen to cast a stone at me for the last time. Do you understand me? The. Last. Time!"

"If Mutti were here right now, she would be ecstatic to be a grandmother. She would be gushing over the fact that her grandchildren would have the cutest little kitty ears in all of Remnant, and quilting little blankets with kitten paws all over them." It was no less true, but she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Which is admittedly perhaps a bit insensitive to Faunus culture as a whole...however, no matter how accidentally offensive she might be, she would be no less elated about the topic…meanwhile, you sit here and refuse to even speak to Weiss."

"Unless you've forgotten, it was that same misplaced kindness and trust that got her killed." Wilson said, without heat, without anger, without anything at all but his own emptiness. "A Faunus murdered your mother in cold blood…and your sister chose to procreate with an animal that used to have affiliations with the organization of beasts that did it. Those...creatures...aren't my grandchildren, they're simply my relatives in accordance to bloodline. To me, it is as simple as that."

"Blake was abused by that very same organization. Those horrors are over. Weiss and I have moved on. I know that nothing can erase what happened, or ease the losses you suffered through…and I know some part of you will always be angry, because fury is how you mourn." She sighed then, maybe it was too much to ask, but she could still hope. "So continue to mourn until you're hearts content, but then learn to forgive and return to the land of the living with the rest of us. Your family will be waiting for you when you do."

* * *

A quiet sort of routine set in. One of silence, calm, waiting as the days drifted by for each of them. It was neither happy nor sad, it simply was. An ebb and flow of life itself, and it was this subtle understanding that spurred them on. Particular words were left unspoken, and that was accepted too.

Time dragged each and every one of them through the continuous realities that sifted through the emotional moments, like grains of sand in an hourglass.

Winter returned to her post, promising to return when the time for the children grew closer. Wilson refused to speak a word to Weiss…and Weiss refused to offer any sort of apologies to him. That was, perhaps, expected…or at the very least, acknowledged as fact.

After a few weeks, Ruby and Sun returned to Atlas with Zhu, and chose to continue living at the manor. Ruby was no closer to picking up the coin than before, and Sun had given up trying to soothe her determination. Choosing to wait with baited breath. Ruby wanted that metal arm so bad that it was nearly obsession, but still…she had returned with that carefully crafted band around her neck with care, and that alone spoke greatly of her fate, of the future she demanded to have.

No matter if she was a huntress or not, she would be with Sun, she would continue to raise Zhu…and they would be a family.

Yang and Yatsuhashi were splitting their time evenly among two houses, but it was not something that could last forever. Coco, Fox, and Velvet had a proper home in Vale to get back too. It was with this bitter truth that Yang found herself forced to make a choice. Stay in Atlas, or go to Vale. Wait for Yatsuhashi to be at her side, or leave so that she could continue to be at his. It was not an easy decision, and it was painful to make, especially with her little sister shooing her away.

"You smell like sandalwood…" Yang noted when she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"It's Sun's shampoo and body wash…"

"Why in the hell are you using Sun's crap?"

"Why do you think?"

"How would I...oh my god! You are not..."

"Yeah, I am…" Ruby grinned. "He's a Faunus, and a guy, what do you expect? That I was going to make him use my flowery stuff?"

"No…just, that…I...shit...never mind. Hey, what about the uh, you know…security division?" Yang asked for what had to have been the hundredth time. "Are you sure you can take that over? It's not as easy as it looks…and…your arm…"

"Blake used to be the lead on it, sis. I'm temporarily crippled, I'm not stupid. I'll bombard her and Weiss both with question, maybe you too. I'm sure, I'll figure it out…and Sun can stay with Blake."

"But she's getting like a balloon, I can't be two places at once."

"Velvet's more a balloon, which is why Yatsuhashi has to be in Vale. He's going to be in charge of taking care of the other kids while Velvet's in labor. You have to be there with him. You would be a terrible girlfriend if you weren't."

"I get that…believe me, I do, but it's not that easy."

"Nothing ever is, but they're your family now too."

"And now I have a nephew here to look after, thanks to you and Sun doing…" Yang gestured to the scent marker on Ruby's neck. "That…"

"Oh, you mean Sex? That thing you used to have back at Beacon, and then talk about, that used to embarrass me?"

"Oh, damn it, come on! Pretend I'm dad or something!"

"Dad already knows, and he doesn't care. Anyway, there's a lot more of _'that'_ happening." Ruby said dryly. "And you better just swallow your big sister speech right now, because Sun's going to be my mate. As soon as I take off this neck band, I've decided I'm throwing away his condoms too…so sooner or later, it's probably not going to just be Zhu…"

Yang looked like she was ready to faint. "Ruby…way, waaayyyy, TMI…"

"Better get used to it, Yang…it isn't just us anymore." Ruby laughed. "Faunus live in huge social groups. As soon as you're banded, you're like family. Velvet's kids might as well be your nieces and nephews too, because in Velvet's head, you're Yatsu's mate. She gave you an armband and everything. Even though Yatsu's not a Faunus, so she didn't need to. You got to know, this means something to them as a family."

Yang nodded, but it still didn't stop the guilt. "My being here means something to Blake and Weiss too."

"Sis, you'll be back here for Blake when the time's right…and then…when all of this craziness is all said and done…we can just…" Ruby shrugged. "We can figure out what to do from there…but for right now, this isn't about us, and what we want. It's about what Velvet and Blake both need. If you don't get your butt on that airbus, Yang, so help me, I'm going to knock you out and put you on the next one myself."

"I know, I know…"

"Then why are you still just standing here?"

"You _know_ why, Ruby."

"Yang, go."

"I-" Yang sighed. "You're right…just…take care of yourself, Ruby…and if something happens, I'm back here in seconds, you got that?"

"We'll be fine, Yang." Ruby assured. "So, go to Vale, have a good time…and don't freak out. I've got my scroll, so call me when you land safe."


	52. Chapter 52

Blake didn't visit the winter garden that sat at the top of the manor often. Weiss tended to avoid the painful memories, and Wilson only entered the area to sulk in his own musings. As such, though she knew that it was a beautiful place to sit and read, she refrained from doing so. Today, she felt compelled to journey to the open space where birds and butterflies spent their days, living in more or less peaceful harmony. It wasn't for the sake of a good book, though that might have been a good excuse, if she needed one.

Instead, she decided to visit the monument carved in the likeness of a woman who was obviously very sorely missed.

It was the one concession she could give Wilson for his mistreatment of Faunus…she couldn't even fathom the agony of losing a mate...of being left as the sole caretaker of children who still needed guidance. Truth be told, she doubted she would fare better if the situation were reversed. If humans were to kill her mate, for any reason, she was sure her perceptions of them would skew drastically. She was not an ignorant person by far, and arrogance had no place in her life either, but both of those things were delicately part of the person she used to be.

If it hadn't been for her teammates turned family, she probably would have continued of look down her nose at the humans around her. Smirking inwardly at their own foolishness as she blended into their world. Thinking them racist, laughing in the face of it as they mindlessly accepted her like sheep…but…that was not what had happened…Blake had been forced to change.

She bit her lower lip. She was no saint, and the blood on her hands would forever mark her as the person she used to be. Life was not so crystal clear…she would do anything for Weiss. Anything for her cubs. So, for what she hoped would be for the last time, she would give an order that would send ripples through what used to be her old life. A stone in a stagnant pond.

"Thanks for meeting me…"

"I still don't know why we're meeting up here." Ruby said curiously.

"This is the one place in this house that I don't have to worry about someone overhearing me." It was a little odd, but there was nothing she could do. "One of your jobs when dealing with the security division, is to keep any and all perceived threats at bay. It functions almost separate from the rest of the SDC, Weiss isn't the one to hand out orders. It used to be that I did, and later Yang. For now, while Yang is away, that job is going to fall to you. Yang and I…often held our more clandestine meetings up here."

"That's fine, but I usually report to Weiss."

"Now, you'll be reporting to me." Blake said. "It's not exactly ideal, but neither is letting Weiss obsess about things that she doesn't have a deep understanding about. As the face of the company, there's a lot of times where she can't afford to get her hands dirty. A smudge on her reputation isn't easily forgotten. That being said, the security division you see marching around at the office is just one side of a much deeper hole."

"You mean…like spies?"

"All sorts, and not all of them friendly. See Ruby, the thing is, Yang and I have a fairly good understanding of the criminal underground." Blake shrugged then, knowing she would need to keep Ruby at a distance of the more dangerous aspects. "We don't mind working with them, so long as we know it's in the best interest of everyone involved." Some of the people in Blake's fold, Faunus and human alike, were not the sort to be trusted blindly. "They're the types you keep loyal with whatever it takes to keep their mouths shut. They live in the shadows, and they don't question the orders they are given, so long as the compensation matches job."

"Sounds like Junior's bar all over again." Ruby frowned. "I thought I told Yang not to spend time with guys like him. They're bad news."

"Mm, well, a lot of our contacts come from Junior, and a lot of them are under my direct employ, off the books. It needs to be that way, and although Weiss knows about it, she doesn't know who the employees are, or what jobs Yang has them carry out…to be honest, I don't know most of those details either. The lack of information is for our own protection, of course. Since if we were ever to be interrogated, our information would be quite lacking. Yang keeps the burden of proof in the form of detailed documents. I could access them at any time."

"I'm kind of afraid to ask…but what do these people do?" Ruby began, finding herself shifting from one foot to the other. "Or, I guess maybe I don't want to know that. More like, what do you want them to do?"

"Intel came in from one of my…personal scouts…" Blake began loosely. "A mole I have planted in the White Fang to keep an eye on anything too unsavory. Recently, they've been at a low boil, I can only guess as to why. Naturally, it's neither my job, nor my concern anymore if the governments can't keep them in line. They may have switched to a less violent leader, but, the man is just methodical. He's not a pacifist. If he had a good reason, or what he thought to be one anyway, he'd still lash out, same as Adam."

"Yeah, but I see White Fang all the time in my travels. They're not the nicest of people, but they're not crazy…" Ruby paused, frowning. "Well…at least not anymore, not the ones I see, anyway."

"They're also more independent now. Anyway, my public statement on the matter remains the same. If they continue to act peacefully and abstain from crime, the White Fang should be allowed to prosper and unite Faunus and human relations Remnant wide." Blake continued. "On a personal level, though, my stance is different. I'm concerned, not only over the leadership, but the group. They haven't completely changed, I know that for a fact."

"So, what's really bugging you?" Ruby pressed. "I know that look of yours anywhere. If you were in a position to go sneaking around, you totally would. I'm not the only stubborn one of our group."

"That's true..." Blake said with a knowing smile. It fell soon after though.

"So, what do you think they're up to?" Ruby asked then.

"There is reason to believe that I've caught their attention…" Blake replied, though she was unsure, it wasn't a game she was about to play. "No one talks about it, but, Weiss's mom wasn't the only one they killed in the attack that night. She was a few months pregnant with a son at the time…back then, women weren't known to hold any real power in Atlas. With only daughters, it was speculated that Wilson would have to look outside the bloodline…but a son? That changed things. The White Fang knew he would be slated to overtake the SDC, and they refused to allow that."

"But Weiss never said anything about a little brother."

"I don't think she knows." Blake murmured softly. "Wilson keeps a lot of things away from Weiss to try and protect her…I wouldn't have known either, if I didn't go digging around in old White Fang reports. I've been doing a lot of that covertly, the things that I've found…I have no words for them."

Ruby's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you want me to see if I can try and find out what they're doing?"

"No…I…shit…I can't begin to guess how Yang feels when I pass down orders like this…there are some things about the SDC, about the security division she never wanted you to know about." Blake promised herself, she would never forget that. "…but, I'm not willing to take risks, either." She handed Ruby a piece of paper, a chunk of ripped documents listing the names and ranks of the White Fang members involved in the attack on the Schnee manor, all those years ago. "I want these people found, I want them executed, and I want it done quietly, Ruby. Do you understand me?"

"I can't give out an order like that!" Ruby protested, as if holding the torn and dusty document would burn her. "It's just crazy…and besides, that happened years ago."

"Faunus or not, lines were crossed…" Blake said. "I can't make excuses for murderers. These are high ranking members, Ruby. People who still continue to do damage to this day. They need to be brought down…I thought…I thought I could just continue my life without thinking about that past…but that past is here…it's done damage that no-one can undo. Until they're gone, a lot of problems in this house can't be put to rest…the White Fang is more than a threat, it's a promise to destroy everything I have ever come to love."

"Revenge isn't the answer…"

"Which is why I'm giving the order without Wilson or Weiss involved." Blake said slowly. "Because revenge is wrong, and if left to them, that's exactly what this would be. Some of these people were my friends….some of them…raised me after my parents were killed…" This wasn't an easy assignment to give. "That's why I tried to just forget about the White Fang…I hoped maybe, they would forget about me too…but, having a Faunus slated to take the SDC is a major slap in the fact to a lot of people…human and Faunus alike."

"Yeah, maybe…but we're going to do better." Ruby said with such conviction, it was impossible to believe otherwise. "It's not the same as before."

"When I came across these documents the first time, my father became very angry with me. He said they were dangerous. I don't pretend to remember everything from back then, I was just a child…but one thing I know for sure was that Weiss and I were both raised amongst that violence. It…hurt her….it hurt me…and I refuse to let that selfsame violence hurt my cubs. I'm going to give you a list of subordinates, and it's with a heavy heart that you'll pass down execution orders to them, just like Yang would."

"But, I'm not Yang…and I don't agree with it."

"You don't have to agree, Ruby. I certainly don't. Honestly, this is something I should have done a long time ago." Blake said, hands resting on her belly. "The destructive tendencies of the White Fang needs to end, or the people I care about will never be safe."

* * *

"I feel as though this is starting to become an imposition." Pyrrha replied, watching as Ruby one handedly guided the twins through a round of fights. They were lasting a little longer, but not long enough. "You take so much time out of your day to ensure they maintain their training."

"I need the distraction." Weiss replied, drinking from her water bottle and observing the rate at which the sibling were tossed around the mats. "Ruby probably does too, she doesn't complain about it very much, but being benched is hard on her. She hates paperwork, and being locked up in the house."

"Too bad her scythe doesn't allow her to fight one handed. If she could find someone else to go with her, she could at least inspect the safer mines nearest Atlas."

Weiss let out a small sounding negative. "The problem is less about her arm, more about her spirit…that injury runs deeper than the surface."

Pyrrha wondered that, the same way she had wondered about everything as of late. Trying desperately to compartmentalize the small details that really bothered her. "To be fair, I think the same thing can be said for all of us at one point or another. I am concerned though, Ruby's the exact sort of mentality I don't want the girls harboring. Feeling as if you're trapped in your own home is no way to live."

"She's not going to be herself again until we can turn her loose in the field, that's just the way it is. I tried thinking of other ways to keep Ruby busy, but her heart isn't in any of that. She was born and raised to slay Grimm. I rarely say people have a calling, that sort of thing is laughable at best…but then, Ruby herself is a laughable person in many respects." Weiss said thoughtfully. "I would never have believed it, if I didn't know her the way that I do."

"The whole matter is still unnerving." Pyrrha told her. "I've often found conformity to be the best policy, if only because it leads to least resistances over all. I understand that it tends to be a broad generalization at best, but I still feel as though it merits consideration. Watching Ruby struggle so much reminds me of the dangers of being a huntress, and why I rarely go out to slay Grimm anymore."

"Naturally, I would agree with you. You and I are are not always the most adaptable people, but we have less to worry about. To us, there are other methods to achieve our goals. The problem is, to Ruby conforming is the same as giving up. There is no other method. She will either succeed, or she will fail."

"I suppose there is that, too."

"On another note, your girls are serious about their training. If they intend to keep up the pace, they need a structured training environment I can't provide from long distances. You should consider moving to Atlas."

"Minstrel is our home."

"Home is what you make of it, but if you are loathe to leave it, start considering your options." Weiss shot back without hesitation. "Find them a strict enough fencing teacher to continue drilling them into the ground. We both know you could start truly training them with intent to kill Grimm, but deep down, you don't want to do that."

"I can't bring myself to train them, not while knowing what's out there."

Weiss simply nodded, she could at least understand that. "If you can't train them by hand, then the least you can do is support them by finding someone who will. At the very least, get Nora and Ren to train them properly."


	53. Chapter 53

Ruby swallowed hard, leaning up against the wall to one of the underground passages located within the Schnee manor. She traveled this path often to get to the mines, but she didn't think the passages were used for shady dealings as well. The damp cold and air sent shivers down her spine. Drippings of ground water were the lullaby keeping her sane as it plunked against concrete, dirt paths, puddles, and metal pipes.

She didn't want to be down here, and still didn't agree with Blake's reasoning.

A worrisome thought betrayed her late at night when she thought about the risks at play. If the manor was brought under attack, Zhu would be at risk too. She couldn't guarantee his protection, or Sun's for that matter. Having a plethora of security personnel to boss around wasn't a comfort. Even if she knew the raw skill that many of them had. Ruby's quick and thrown together strategies failed her the moment she considered the fact that civilians were involved. She couldn't count on Blake on Weiss to be ready to fight either.

With no better solution to offer, and Ruby's own skill compromised due to her injuries, she forced herself to deal with the raw facts. The lives of the White Fang were cheaper and thus, more expendable than the lives of her friends and family. She suspected that was the mentality Yang used to come to terms with orders like these. So she waited in the dark passage until the cloaked figure she had been expecting arrived.

"Where's Yang?" The familiar sounding woman asked, hands poised at her back.

"Busy." Ruby said. "Blake sent me instead."

The clothed figured considered Ruby's words, and relaxed her stance. "I thought she didn't want you playing in the big leagues. What changed?"

Instead of answering, Ruby issued a question of her own. "And I thought you were in jail, Emerald." Ruby returned. "Why were you released?"

"Prison. It's not worth a pot to piss in. Not like jail, the bunks are comfy."

"Answer the question!"

"I was in prison." The dark skinned woman smirked. "Until my bail was paid with dirty money. I don't know all the details. I was blindfolded, bound, gagged, and brought to the basement of this lovely place. Then I was offered two options. Get sent back to max security, or become a glorified attack dog." She showed the scar in the base of her neck where a tracking chip had been imbedded under the skin. "The choice was an easy one. I know where to place my bets…and as far as the government is concerned, I'm Blake's property. I'm her problem now, not theirs."

"I never thought I'd see the day when she'd find a loophole for slave labor…Blake really scrapped the bottom of the barrel with you, didn't she?"

"She keeps us on a tight leash." Emerald said then.

Ruby said with a shake of her head. "I'm sure she does." She knew this was a bad idea, made worse by the fact that the rest of Emerald's team was untraceable…or as far as Ruby knew, anyway. "Problem is, I'm not the one holding that leash. What makes you think I can trust you?"

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…what makes you think you can't?" Emerald smirked dirtily. "I'll level with you. That chip does more than track. We act out, it'll discharge with the right command codes. It used to be used to keep Faunus in line, no one wants to be a crispy critter. Now they use it to keep inmates in line. Blake never took out the chip. She has the command codes from the warden."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to dig it out..."

"Why do that and risk a good thing?" Emerald said. "I've been doing this for years, I know how to play the game, and I can go snooping around in sections of the White Fang you would only hope to have access to. I know you're a little naïve, but use your head. There more to this than meets the eye."

"I'm not a little girl any more, I'd suggest you watch your mouth."

"That's one thing I liked about you, the only thing really….always willing to throw down when it mattered." Emerald shrugged then. "So, what's the job?"

"Blake wants members of the White Fang dead. She said your people would do the dirty work." Ruby felt her gut twisted, but so long as she wasn't the one doing it, she thought it would be manageable. "I'll I.D. the bodies after you've killed them, but she wants their masks as proof too. She knows their scents, so you can't just swap them out."

Emerald practically ripped the folder from Ruby's hand, looking down the list of named to be taken out. "Murder is murder, you know that, right?"

"Trust me." Ruby said sickly. "I know. I wouldn't even be getting involved in this mess if my own family weren't at risk."

"Innocent little you punched out a kid?" Emerald asked with an upraised eyebrow. "Never would have guessed."

"I didn't, but that's not your concern and it's not the point. Blake's heard that there's going to be another attack on the manor. If stopping the attack is what it takes to keep the people I care about safe, I don't exactly have a choice in the matter…" Ruby looked Emerald up and down. "If you have information to prove otherwise, I'd love to hear it…I'd even retract the order now, and take the new info to Blake."

"I was the one who gave her that intel." Emerald said darkly. "It's going down, I promise you that."

"When?"

"Don't know. I've caused a little disruption in the ranks. It should keep them busy, but not for long. Couple of dead bodies though, that should bring things to a halt. Especially if I stage it right. With a semblance like mine, a few inconspicuous deaths is nothing."

"I still don't know if I trust you." Ruby told her. "I trust Blake though. I suppose that'll have to be enough."

Emerald barked out a laugh. "In spite of what you think, I'd never turn my back on a good meal ticket. Blake's a good boss, covers her tracks, and stays out of my way. Money's just a bonus when you consider that so long as I don't get caught, I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. So I'll bring you the corpses. Ten grand a corpse, that's the going rate, as always. Half up front."

"Half now." Ruby said, holding out a stack of cards holding copious amounts of lien. "Half later."

"A word of advice, it's going to take some time…" Emerald trailed off, counting the money handed of to her. "Jobs like this aren't quick, not if you want it done cleanly. Don't expect immediate payouts. I'll call you once I've got the bodies."

"I'm not looking forward to it." Ruby said, taking the offered handshake to seal the deal.

* * *

Freezing rain made climate conditions cold and dreary. It was the perfect day to stay inside, eyes fluttering with unwelcome wakefulness in the early morning. A small huff of air fell from her lips as she slung an arm over Weiss, uncomfortably trying to find a way to let sleep reclaim her. The white haired woman stirred besides her, letting loose a small laugh at her wife's indignant murmurings that was just above the tone of a growl.

They both settled again in the darkness of the room. Only their soft breathing and the occasional twitch of a furry ear against the feather pillow indicating that anyone might be in the room. Weiss soundlessly let her fingertips wander, thumb brushing rhythmically along Blake's exposed hip. There was a soft buzzing of the heater kicking on, gusts of heat draining into the room, but neither one of them cared about that. The blankets and their close proximity kept them plenty warm.

Then, as if to taunt the both of them, the reason of Blake's ire lit up once more. Another shared message blaring upon the screen of Blake's scroll. By bad habit and curiosity she checked it once again.

A sound of annoyance protruded tiredly and angrily from Weiss as she made do with the unusually bright light in her face, burning her sleepy eyes as she squinted. "Blake, put that thing down."

"It's just of matter of time now…" Blake whispered, voice scratchy from disuse.

"It's just Yang and Ruby." Weiss said, though why the excitable younger sister had even been woken up at such an absurd time in the morning was something to drill Yang on later. Another buzz and she found herself seriously considering marching across the hall and giving Ruby a piece of her frazzled mind. That, however, was an effort in futility, so she settled with trying to appease her normally rationally minded wife instead. "Ignore them. They're not going to shut up until someone passes out from exhaustion."

"The last message I got from Velvet was an hour ago." Blake said with a frown. "I wonder if her contractions are getting closer together."

"Probably…"

"Velvet always runs well passed her due date, but this is the longest she's gone."

"I doubt that's unheard of."

"I know it's not, but it still worries me. It might be more difficult than her other litters."

"Be that as it may, gluing your nose to the scroll isn't helping anyone." Weiss protested, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. When she didn't feel the sagging of the bedding, or hear the rustling of the blankets, Weiss reached over, gently easing the scroll from her wife's grasp. Closing it and placing it in the bedside table, she gave Blake a soft look. "Ruby would be rising all sorts of ruckus if something was worth monitoring in the chatroom."

Blake sighed. "I know, but still, I can't help but look at every incoming text. What if one's important?"

"I'd assume someone would have the rationality to actually call."

"It's easier when I can be there to help keep the absolute ciaos in line."

"Considering the photo spam, I think Yang's doing a remarkable job of keeping the rest of Velvet's stampede busy."

"You say that now, but she's a terrible disciplinarian." Blake replied, fighting the urge to send another massive test about maintaining structure and order for the small children, but she knew it would only be lost on Yang. The blonde would then proceed to flagrantly disregard such things. "She's probably hyped them all up…"

Weiss glared tiredly, her sanity wearing thin. "No one puts Yang in charge of children expecting them not to be full of piss and vinegar by the end of it. With any luck, Yatsuhashi will keep them all relatively sane. Now lay down and try to relax."

Blake's head hit the bedding, and Weiss thought maybe the quiet would lull the exhausted Faunus to sleep, but that was not the case. Weiss watched the muted and blurry image of her wife in the darkness. A palm raised her cheek from the pillow, and her ears twitched soundlessly against thin air. It continued for several long moments, before Blake shuffled around onto her other side. This lasted only a little longer before she shuffled again.

A long, annoyed sigh later, and Blake grumbled. "I can't sleep."

"Any reason why?" Weiss asked, propping herself up on her elbow again.

"I'm just thinking."

"Well...?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Weiss asked then, reaching over to fumble with a bottle of water that she kept on the low laying table, sipping from it.

"About the little things." Blake said softly. "Everything and nothing, all at the same time…Velvet makes everything so easy, but I know it won't be."

"Are you worried?"

"It's hard to describe." Blake nodded. "I'm not worried, just restless."

"I still say I'd feel better about all of this if you gave birth in a hospital." Weiss replied then. "I know Oobleck said that cat Faunus are made to birth multiples without issue, and that you'll be healthy enough to do it relatively easily since you only have three…but this just has me edgy."

"It had me edgy too, so I called Neon."

"Oh, and how is she?"

"As hyper as ever. I called just to check in, but I'd be lying if part of me wasn't fishing around for information. A litter of six is surprising to me, but she says that's normal in her family." Blake trailed off, as if lost in thought again. "She mated to a male...we can't blame dust."

"Six at once…" Weiss still didn't believe it. "That's just astronomical."

"We got to talking. I asked if she was from such a large littler, but she said no. She was a single birth too. However, she has plenty of siblings who were born in groups of three and four...I guess."

"…just like Velvet's siblings, then."

Blake made a small non-committal sound, trailing off as she fidgeted with the edge of the blanket. "I honestly believe Oobleck's right, and our litter sizes are seeded deeply in our genepool. If we hail from species that's known for larger families, then that's just the way we are. Neon told me the same thing everyone else does. That the cubs will be little by nature, a little smaller than regular human triplets. That's why staying in one place when they're young is so important. Though, even Zhu was a small baby."

"Octavia was also a slight woman." Weiss replied. "I'm sure that had something to do with it."

"She was, but regardless, Neon, Velvet and I are genetically built to have multiple children at a time. I'm not expecting labor to be easy, but the closer it gets, I can't help but wonder about it...and after...more so, it's that aspect keeping me up." After a short time of quiet over taking the room, Blake's voice met the air once more. "Weiss…can you work from home today? I…don't want to be alone."

Weiss sighed, she wanted to, but the company needed to be looked after. She could tell Blake was uneasy though, and that worried her. "I suppose that depends…will you actually let me bring some of my paperwork in here to sign and sort through?"

"Yes…"

That meek voice, was enough of a reason, but it was too early to worry about signing documents now. Instead she rolled over to reach for a book, finding the one she wanted as her fingers pressed against the bookmark. She handed it to Blake. "We have a few hours. If you don't want to sleep, why don't you read to me for a bit."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** So, this was supposed to be out on Sunday, but this is late partially due to my head being half-way up my ass, and partly because real life decided to just get busy with family related things. It's honestly a fifty/fifty mix of both...anyway don't worry. I'm back now. Friday's update is coming out as planned too, so we're back to our regularly scheduled idiocy.


	54. Chapter 54

**AYangThang:** I was told by my family today at lunch that we are going up north to spend some time at the cottage. We leave in the early morning. Internet can be a bit splotchy up there. Anyway, I cannot guarantee any updates while I'm away…but as I always say, family comes first, and this trip is a long time in the making. So, that being said, shorter chapter that I originally wanted to give you this post…but my mind was more focused on laundry and grocery shopping for food to take up there, rather than fan fiction.

 **Chapter 54**

What was it about Atlas that made it seem so solitary? He wasn't really sure what it was that brought him to feel that way. Whenever he was given a moment to himself, he always found himself settling on his heavier thoughts. He didn't have many of them, but they spun around and around, clinging onto his mind.

Sun found himself spending a lot of time off on his own, just exploring the Schnee family grounds. There was a lot to see, but there was even more to think about. He couldn't expect Ruby to be a stay at home mother. He had his pride, and refused to let her be the bread winner…and neither one of them could live in the manor forever, mooching off of their friends.

Blake protested, saying that he wasn't doing anything of the sort, and Weiss insisted that keeping him at the manor suited her just fine. They both flat out told him that this was Ruby's home, and that by extension made it his. It was all very nice, but he struggled with it.

"Look, I appreciate the kind gesture, I just don't like to owe people debts."

Weiss chuckled. "That's just absurd." It was laughable that she would ever need money from Sun. If she were to ever need to ask someone, it would never be someone with such a small amount to his name. "I never once told you there was one to be repaid, did I?"

"No, but there's got to be one. Karma is a bitch like that." Sun replied.

"And you can't see the worth in staying by the house?" Weiss retorted. "Blake values your company, and I value the fact that I don't have to worry about what she gets up to while I'm working."

"Keeping tabs on your wife?" It confused him, honestly. Probably more than it should have. "Don't you trust her?"

"No, I don't keep tabs on her. Don't be foolish." Weiss shot back. "She get's lonely. Depressingly so. Blake lives a hard life here, Sun."

"Doesn't look so hard to me."

"It's harder than you think."

"Uh, how?"

"Everyone is suspicious of her, and she has a very difficult time maintaining friendships new. The maids are weary of her because she's married to me, and I'm their boss. The public struggle to see her as the wife I love…they…put labels on her. She stopped wandering around Atlas on her own, and moped around the house. She didn't want me to feel bad, so at first I had no way of knowing how isolated she felt. Ruby was away, Yang was at the office with me…I had to give Blake a job to do just to put that beautifully complex mind of hers at ease."

"That still feels like you're trying to justify a handout to me, Weiss...she'll be plenty busy once she has three little one to chase after."

Weiss sighed, but nodded, quietly considering what he was saying. It was true, but that didn't invalidate her point any less. Blake would still be lonely without some friends around. "There's nothing wrong with taking it easy, Sun. You've served the people of Atlas for years. Living here, working or not, is something you've earned."

"You don't earn your way in life like that." Sun replied quietly. "I don't want to have it easy…for Zhu's sake, I almost can't live like this."

"That seems like backwards logic to me. I don't follow."

Sun ginned. "I don't think you can…no offense when I say this, but you don't come from the kind of past that I do."

"And you doubt you can explain it to me?" She asked, kicking away a small pile of snow that had fallen into the shoveled and salted path.

"How do I put it into words?" He looked down at the multicolored dust crystals keeping the snow at bay. The tiny twinkling reflections were even more beautiful by moonlight.

Weiss give him an aggravated stare. "One at a time, and unrepentantly, might be a good way to start."

Sun sighed, hands stuffed into his partially zipped jacket. "My dad doesn't speak in human tongue. He can, but refuses to. He said about three or four sentences to Ruby the entire time we were in Vacuo…for him that's a lot…at least for new humans. I'm not the only one in the family who takes human mates, but it take a lot for him to warm up to any human."

"Did he ever speak to Octavia?" Weiss asked.

"Once we were mated, and she was carrying Zhu, he was more willing to say more than a few clipped sentences…they had a special sort of relationship though. Whenever we visited during droughts, she would go down to the lake with us to get water. That's seen as man's work, but Octavia never really believed in gender role. My dad was kind of surprised at first, but he didn't force her to stay behind. That was how I knew he had come to accept her."

"I hate to ask this, but is his…mistrust of humans because of something in his past, or just reluctance?"

"Bit of both, but part of it is he just thinks Faunus belong with Faunus, and humans with humans. We lived on the edge of poverty our whole lives. We never went without food, or a roof over our heads. Problem was, clothes were never new, and Vacuo is a dusty place…boys will be boys and all that…well, sometimes we looked like the dirty flea bitten Faunus humans made us out to be. I had a lot of siblings, and though I don't regret my upbringing, getting into schooling tailored for being a hunter was hard. Earning enough money to make my weapon was something I had to work for."

"Living like this isn't easy either, you know."

"I know, I know…" Sun rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm explaining it badly, but there are just some things I want Zhu to learn to love…and you're not going to find that at a place that serves three course meals at dinner. My family are simple folk. I'd like to think I'm a simple man too, and that's the kind of guy I want Zhu to grow up to be…I want him to only need three things in life. Good people, a strong work ethic, and taking pleasure in not having everything…he gets those three things instilled into him, the rest will come in time."

"Believe it or not, Sun, one of the first lessons you grow to learn with the upbringing I had, is that material possessions are lonely things. Most of them lack even memories to make them meaningful. It's a lonely existence when no one can be trusted. When you are raised to look down your nose at everyone, or anything that might stand in your way, it's a sad thing. The hardest thing to learn, I found, was that opposition doesn't have to be a bad thing. The second hardest, was that control is meaningless as a solitary entity."

"You say, though you hold the SDC in the palm of your hands."

"Which is exactly the problem." Weiss shook her head. "Honestly, it's a much easier life to live when I don't have control…which is why I leave my most important branches of the company to the hands of others. I didn't offer you the liaison position out of kindness. I've told you before, I don't hire worthless people…I hire people worth a damn, and those I can trust."

"High praise, coming from you."

"Truthfulness. Don't let it go to your head." Weiss told him. "If something ever happens to me, I need to make sure the company keeps going where I intended it. You just so happen to suite the two requirements."

Working as a liaison would keep him mobile, moving back and forth from Vacuo and Atlas. Though the idea appealed to him, he hesitated to accept. "Ruby wants to be a huntress, if I'm gone all the time too…I can't do that to Zhu. I can't just take him with me, either. Running back and forth like that, that's not childhood."

"You could simply continue to leave him here with Blake and I during your trips. They will be shorter, scheduled properly, planned out...It's unlike a position as a hunter. They cannot predict their jobs, or when one might come along...you will have much more luxuries in terms of planning, preparedness, and above all safety."

"I'm still thinking about it..."

"If I am to understand this multifaceted predicament, it make be that you're considering the wrong options." Weiss replied slowly mulling it over. "You may want to go live up north, instead."

"…huh?"

Weiss ignored Sun's dumbfounded gawking. "This is a long term solution, of course. I wouldn't advise it until long after Ruby has her new arm, and she is proficient with it. However, to put it bluntly, you don't want to raise Zhu around spoiled children who don't understand the value of a single lien. However, that's what mine will be, it's unavoidable. Living the way we do, they'll be looking at lien differently than you would."

"Doesn't that kind of bother you?" He returned.

"Money is merely a tool. My children will come to understand that. Money and power are only means to an end."

"There might be value in teaching them that kind of thing for you…but I don't see it that way. Money makes the world go round, our lives are defined by it."

"Only if you allow it to do so…that's what Blake taught me." Weiss retorted softly. "It's not a terrible way to live, but if you see fault in that, you definitely shouldn't raise Zhu here. Ruby's not suited to mansion life either, and we all know this. So, by this logic, you have two options. Move back to Vacuo, with your family, or move to the northern mining communities and live among other Faunus…Ruby's always welcomed very warmly up there, I'm sure they'd take her in."

"I'm not sure I that's the best choice either." Sun murmured. "I need…some sort of easy medium…I don't want Zhu to be unused to city life…or think that Faunus have to live in a particular way. I just don't want him to be exposed to those streets all the time either. This is the closest thing Atlas has to a safe countryside, though, and that just sucks."

"If a place of your own is also an issue, take one of the smaller cabins around the Schnee premises then, or….choose some land, build your own."

Sun considered it, there was a patch of forest back behind the house he liked. "You'd let me do that?"

"Will you take the position as a liaison?" Weiss returned.

"Think that's really the right thing to do?"

Weiss didn't say anything at first as they slowly turned back towards the manor. The household was huge, not nearly as cold as Weiss remembered it to be. Still, the lifestyle wasn't for everyone, and she wasn't sure she could recommend that he stay nearby. "I don't think, in your case anyway, that there is a wrong choice. It's just a matter of circumstance. It's strange, Sun…I can buy a lot of things, but I can't buy promises, or futures, or anything that really matters. The only thing I can do, is use tools to empower others…but what you do with those tools are up to you."


	55. Chapter 55

**AYangThang** : First off, apologies for being away so long. It was only meant to be a short trip. Have you ever woken up and wondered how in the heck time gets away from you? Well, that's been me, recently. I am dismantling the current update schedule to my stories at the moment. It needs to be reworked. The family vacation lasted longer than expected, which not only put me out of practice, but I returned to shift changes at work. A few other responsibilities now also absorb my time more than I would like. Adulting sucks, what can I say...lol...until I get a better handle on my schedule, posting during opportune moments like this one seems to be the most effective.

I also have some fan fiction happenings going on in preparation for this universe, Flame's Shade, and something else…because once this story sees completion, there will be a great deal of fun to be had...alright, shutting up now, on with the fiction.

* * *

Weiss and Sun had spent a rare afternoon bonding together, something that Blake found odd, but she didn't question it. She had other things on her mind. They were complicated matters that left her conflicted. It wasn't just one little detail, but rather a handful of them. She knew Ruby felt the same, and between the two of them an air of annoyed despondency cloaked the room.

Waiting was not Blake's strongest suit, and restlessness was kicking into high gear in more ways than one. She leaned heavily on the windowsill in the library, hot breath fogging the window. She didn't know how long she stood there, starting at the snow below.

Anything was better than watching Ruby fidget with that infuriating coin on the table. The way it scraped against the wood every time she tried to move it. Muffling curses when she couldn't grasp it. Left forgotten was a different exercise involving cursive. Ruby had given up on that an hour ago. The doctors had issued a box of tools to help Ruby recover. Putty, finger grips, mental utensils to contort and toy with, all manner of things, but it was this one skill that infuriated Ruby the most.

That something so simple, so everyday important to her survival, eluded her was beyond disempowering.

Though Blake couldn't fathom the depth Ruby's aguish, she could at least fathom her need to be solitary. Ruby's desire to separate herself from everyone during the struggles that pained her the most was something Blake understood. It was strangely disturbing that Ruby could look so determined outside of battle, almost as if she wished death itself on the inanimate object. Such a gaze shouldn't be on such usually soft and gentle features.

Zhu seemed to agree wholeheartedly with the sentiment if his confusion was anything to go by.

Both of the Faunus could tell Ruby's unease within her scent, but only Blake understood the reason why. To Zhu, it was yet another mystery. He was simply too young to solve it, though he seemed to dearly want to. He perched himself on the edge of the table, studying Ruby questioningly, tail curling and uncurling as he watched the display in front of him. Without a second thought he climbed atop her back, fingers and toes finding purchase in the fabric of her shirt and clinging there.

It was only then that Ruby stopped momentarily to reach behind her, ruffling the short strands of ruddy hair atop his head.

"You should probably give it a rest." Blake suggested offhandedly when Ruby's mutterings stopped.

"I can't do that." Ruby said, her mind was running on overdrive, nightmares she couldn't possibly explain creeping up into the back of her mind, and no distraction from those terrifying things were in sight. What made matters entirely worse was that there was a real and tangible possibility that those fears would become reality. The first dead man arrived that morning. At the time, she fought back the bile as best as she could, but it wasn't enough.

Now, it was all she could do to erase it from her mind, his mask alone was a trophy piece that she just couldn't bear to look at. She couldn't understand why Blake would choose to keep it, and Blake herself refused to explain.

"Ruby..."

"Hm?"

"He can tell you're agitated...we both can."

"That's because I _am_ agitated." She said, glaring at the coin in front of her, and then at her own hand in distain. "It never changes, no matter how much I want it to…nothing ever really does."

"That's how it is in Atlas." Blake said slowly.

"One crazy thing after another?" Ruby shot back. "I think I finally understand why some hunters go mad…I don't know how Yang justifies this cloak and dagger work…and you…I just...I don't get it..."

"Think I'm a monster yet?" Blake asked.

"I..."

"It's true, isn't it?" Blake wondered aloud. "You'd be entitled to think that way. I do about myself often enough."

"I really, really, want to agree with you right now...that you're a monster...we both are...but...damn it." Ruby muttered darkly before forcing out a sigh. "I just can't offer a better solution." Her eyes flicked behind her to Zhu. "And I'm not willing to risk letting him get hurt."

"Welcome to my conclusion." Blake forced out between gritted teeth. "Ruby, you aren't the sinner in this. That's on me. I'm the one that gave the order, not you."

"I followed through." Ruby shot back, feeling Zhu clutch her shirt more tightly, his forehead pressing into her shoulders. He tugged on her clothing, and began to climb into her lap, tucking himself against her chest, eyes closed. It was as if he knew something wasn't okay, and Ruby felt guilty that he was feeding off of her negativity. "Shh, you're okay, Zhu. It's okay." He made a noise she was unfamiliar with. She looked to Blake for clarification, but the cat Faunus didn't have one. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard it enough to know what he's trying to infer. He won't talk for us but if you work with him, he might start actually using words with you." Blake sighed then. "More importantly, Ruby, torturing yourself like this isn't going to do anyone any good. Three hours is too long, too strenuous...you won't make any progress like that."

"I can't help it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just keep sitting here thinking that it would never have to be this way if I wasn't such a screw up...and no, I'm not talking about the northern mission, though I guess that's what got me into this mess in the first place."

"what do you mean, Ruby?"

"I know what Yang would do. She only believes in fighting fire with fire when it's a fair fight to begin with. Nothing about attacking the manor is a fair thing, and nothing in the aftermath would be, either. I know what she would do if it came down to a matter of extremes. She would do anything to protect us. If she's worried just enough, I really hate to say this, but I don't doubt the raw magnitude of that fear…or what she would do in the face of it."

"I know," Blake sighed, "and frankly, she does too. That's why we work so well in the shadows."

"Why?"

"Because we always have." Blake said softly. "Yang has never been opposed to acting on a choice once it's been made it. Her ability to follow through is what makes her the best person for this sort of work. She's got a heart of gold, but life's tarnished it something horrible. I make the harsh judgement calls so that she doesn't have to. She acts on them so that she knows when it's over…when she doesn't have to keep her guard up anymore."

Ruby didn't say anything, not at first. She just held Zhu in her arms. Some part of her had grown to love him in a way that was still very fragile and new. She wanted nothing more than to protect him, knowing all the while, life was not something easy to endure. Pretending Remnant wasn't a dark, sometimes dangerous place, would be her greatest disservice. She wasn't sure if that was the love of a parent or not, and she didn't have enough experience to navigate those emotions.

All that she knew, was that he had already lost far too much in his young life...losses he didn't even understand...that on some level, he would never be able to comprehend. Just as she couldn't fully grasp the death of her own mother, and the enormity of the future Summer would simply never have. Octavia would never have that either. Not now, and so while this boy wasn't hers by blood, the connection they shared would be one that Ruby was sure would guide her though her choices when it came to raise him.

If that was a good thing or not, remained to be seen.

"When did the fighting turn this visceral?" Ruby finally asked. "How long has this been going on, Blake? I just...don't understand why it's gotten so violent."

"It's the same fighting it's always been, Ruby. It was simply that we are all children then, we weren't exactly paying for keeps. The White Fang were always this visceral when their leader demanded it. They resorted to terrorists acts that put thousands of lives in danger. We were just too young to truly put that into perspective. Even as adults, I sometimes wonder if we have that capacity."

"When you put it that way, maybe not." Ruby didn't like the obvious explanation that had already come to mind. Blake confirming them removed what little doubt was left. "But, I'd like to think we do…"

"But do we, or is it just our imagination?" Blake asked. "As huntresses, we know battle, and we know it well. The common public has no comprehension of that. It leads me to wondering, when did I start thinking like this? The truth is, I don't have an answer. Change is slow, subtle. From the people living here, to the seasons themselves. It just feels stagnant because there's no way to signify time as it passes by. It's just one dreary day after another...so, back to what I was saying before, being agitated won't do you any good."

"That's the part that bothers me. If I was fit for a little bit of fighting, I could have done something about this as peacefully as possible."

"Even if we could fight, what does it truly change? We'd still go in there armed to the teeth, hoping for a peaceful resolution, but tell me you wouldn't hesitate to fight with the intent to kill if you had to." Blake replied, gesturing to the little boy. "Tell me he wouldn't be the first thing on your mind, Sun a close or equal second...and everyone else a very near third."

That was what Ruby had the problem with. Her own humanity, her own fear. "If they threatened anyone, I wouldn't hesitate. The outcome would be the same." Ruby said with a sigh. "And…I know, they'd end up threatening someone, that's just how they are."

"And so, you'd end up fighting to kill anyway...you wouldn't have a choice."

"I know what you're trying to say, but it just isn't helping. In my head, I keep thinking, if I were there, at least…I don't know…I'd at least get some closure. I could at least do the best I could to solve the matter as peacefully as possible...and then, if I had to fight it would be my scythe. Me and my actions, and I wouldn't doubt that at the end of the day."

"I know." Blake agreed. "If it's any consolation, I feel like shit too."

"But, did we do the right thing?"

That was the largest question Blake ever found herself unable to answer when it came to the complications of the White Fang. "Two wrongs never make a right, but, at the end of the day everyone makes excuses for something. At the end of that day, selfish as it is, you need to do what's best for you. Sometimes that means disregard the needs of the greater whole."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"Violence begets violence, bloodshed returns bloodshed, those fundamental laws will never change..." Blake considered darkly. "So, was it the right thing morally? No. Killing is never right. Was it the right thing for me to do for my own selfish reasons? Yes...even if it makes me feel terrible right now, I'll feel safer later." Blake looked down to Zhu, running her fingers through his messy tresses. He was still intent to cling onto Ruby. Seeing him so small and defenseless, solidified Blake's choices further. This was her domain. This was her family, her kin, and that went without question. "Your answer, Ruby, needs to come from you…"

"Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I like my answer...in fact, I think I hate it."

"I hate mine too." Blake said, turning to look back out of the window. The sentiment bore repeating. "I really hate mine too."

* * *

The next day, two more bodies presented themselves, and Blake kept those masks too. One she hid in a box with the others she had accumulated over the years, but one she left out, just staring at it, and taking in the familiar scent she never thought would cross her nose again. It dredged up old memories. Many of them good, some of them bad, and all of them forcibly reminding her of her childhood, notably, her parents.

She allowed the painful retrospection to wash over her, wishing for the umpteenth time her mother and father were still around.

Blake had so many questions, too many of them, really. Ones about the White fang, but also others regarding her own motherhood, and what she was in for. She had no way of knowing for sure, but it bothered her greatly that there was no older woman she could turn to for advice. She could recall little things here and there as she grew older, but nothing distinct during her baby years.

With all of the old memories flooding in, she barely noticed when Weiss entered the bedroom and sat down beside her.

Weiss, for her part, wasn't a stupid person. She knew immediately that when a White Fang mask ended up on a bedside table, something bad had happened. She was also smart enough to know not to ask questions about why it was there. There were some thing she was better off not knowing, for her own peace of mind. Blake's past remained one of those things.

Weiss love her wife dearly, without question, but there was a great deal of that history that remained unspoken out of tender care for old and staggering emotions.

The White Fang had done far too many terrible things to the Schnee family. Unforgivable things, that Weiss loathed to admit infuriated her to this very day. Blake was exempt from that fury, but it was a strange point of contention between the two women...not a bad one, but a weighted one between them. Blake had too many people she cared about in that organization, and Weiss had too many bad memories to ever truly see the good in what the White Fang attempted to do.

Still, Weiss knew for her wife's own well being, they still needed to talk about this. While the events would remain a mystery, the person Blake knew behind the mask, would not.

"So...who was he?" Weiss had asked gently.

"Dad's friend."

"Is that's all?"

"Like an uncle, really." Blake murmured.

"His wishes?"

"I don't know…probably cremation, as is the White Fang's custom…and before you ask…no next of kin."

Weiss sighed. "Cremation then, we can scatter his ashes along with the others up in the green house. Pick a place, and I'll see to it."

Blake nodded, but her golden eyes were downcast. "Dad would leave me and my mom with him sometimes. I didn't always listen. I pulled out of his grip and ran out into the middle of the road once. It was during a rally that turned violent. I attacked a human deliberately. He saw me do it, and beat my ass good for disobeying him when we got to safety."

"…I…" Weiss licked her lips, a puff of hot air slipping through her nose. "I don't have any words for men like that."

"I know how you feel about aggression, but, I'm glad he did strike me. In thinking about it, I probably scared him shitless. People were smashing bottles over heads, strangling each other…all kinds of things. He got part of his ear nicked with a blade just trying to get me out of the scuffle. I could have been seriously hurt. I knew better than to disobey. On top of it all, I bit a human, and you don't maul humans maliciously like that, it's against our moral code."

"He must have been livid to strike you…" Weiss said, finding it hard to keep the curiosity out of her voice. She rarely heard the stories of Blake as a disobedient child. Knowing what she knew about instinct, it wasn't habit to cross one's elders very often, but doing so had dire and often heavy handed consequences. "Then again, you must have been crazy to go running out into a street brawl."

"Actually, I think he was kind of proud…he just couldn't say that." Blake shrugged then. She could never really be sure. "He wasn't a pacifist like my dad was. Actually, he hated humans, but, I think he did his best to honor my parents' wishes. When it came to my upbringing, even after they were gone, he looked out for me. He was one if the few who actually cared about teaching me like dad would have."

"Do you think they'll be like that?"

"Who, the cubs?" Blake shook her head. "Weiss, I don't think it will be possible for them to hate humans."

"No, I mean, do you think they'll be hard headed and looking for trouble like you were?" Weiss clarified. "I would really like if they didn't try to defy us at every turn. It's not as if I actually want to keep them under my thumb, but, what if they don't give me a choice?"

"I'm sure they'll give us a hard time at some point...we're not easy people, Weiss." Blake just shrugged, but she couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at her lips. "With us as their parents, was there ever any room for doubt about the sort of people they could grow to be?"

"They could be rational, sane individuals, who choose to think before they act…"

"They could, yes, but then they could use that brilliance for complete stupidity."

"And the chances of that are...?"

"All it would take is for any one of them to gather a motley crew of irrational, hot tempered friends. Once they decide to take matters into their own hands, you have a generic repeat of any questionable event we've ever gotten ourselves into."

Weiss could only shake her head, there was no point in even trying to refute that. "I don't know how lost in thought you were before I came up, and I don't want to pressure you if you aren't ready to set the matter aside...but if you'd like, there's a new show going on down at the theater...or, there's a new audio book I bought waiting for us in the other room. If you aren't up for going out, we could have dinner in bed."

"I really like the idea of just laying around for the evening. Honestly, dinner in bed sounds wonderful." Blake admitted. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

Weiss was already stripping off her clothes to change into something far more comfortable. "I don't mind."


	56. Chapter 56

Yang spent her whole life living vicariously. It was the lifestyle she knew the best, and filling that idle role was second nature for her. It was a comfortable position to be in, because there wasn't a while lot of responsibility forced on her. She could take as much or as little as she pleased. She could be the fun older sister or the troublesome prankster one moment. The next she could be a protector, and disciplinarian.

She never had to be the parent though, and even the phrase guardian seemed ill-fitting.

From giving Ruby piggyback rides as a girl, to hauling around any number of crabby toddlers on her hip, Yang was always quick to adapt, but her duties were strictly impulsive. The children were never her own, and she eventually handed them back off to their parents. In Ruby's case, there was never a time an adult wasn't too far away, even when they didn't realize it. Qrow shadowed them a lot growing up, though he did so with his flask at his hip and his sensibilities impaired. Yang didn't realize it at the time, but, she had always been only an older sister.

She didn't need to be the one in change, because frankly. They were too close in age to make any real difference.

Reflecting all of those little truths the way Yang did, it became alarming to find herself acting as a guardian around the clock. Ruby had warned her that some Faunus raised children communally, and that Velvet would need her. It was just that Yang never assumed that she would be entrusted with the task of acting as a surrogate caregiver for prolonged stretches of time. Yang and Yatsuhashi were the only adults looking after a very large group of kids, filling in the direly needed parental role while the mated triad were locked away in the nesting room.

"I was wondering why you were calling so late." Ruby laughed, watching as Yang pointedly tied her hair up into a bun to keep it away from grabby little hands. "You look exhausted."

"I am." Yang told her honestly. "But as you can see, sleep has turned into a whole lot of nope…"

"It's just the way they are." Ruby said over the scroll, chuckling to herself as she watched Yang struggle. The huddled pile of young Faunus invaded her sleeping space, and Yang was losing the battle.

"I'm all for cuddling, but this is ridiculous!" Yang said tiredly. "I thought Yastu was kidding when he suggested rolling out all the sleeping bags onto the floor, but we seriously cannot all fit in this bed. He went to go get the camping gear, but in the meantime, I'm trying to keep them from killing each other."

"Why aren't the older ones in their own room?" Ruby asked.

"He said something about Sienna and Bruno not being completely weaned off co-sleeping with their parents yet…and the others being jealous of the new litter." Yang yawned and dodged a sleepy little arm that belonged to Bruno. It flailed wildly as he batted his sister away from Yang's attention. It wasn't easy keeping two warring toddler Faunus at bay. "I don't really know this happened. It started off with just Bruno and Sienna, then, the others got wise."

"Yep, looks like it."

"It doesn't help that Yatsu's one big softy who can't say no. Fox and Coco come out of the room for mealtimes, but Velvet refuses to leave the nesting room. Part of me wonders if she can yet, she looks exhausted. Thing is, the moment I even say the word b-e-d-t-i-m-e these little guys all have a conniption fit."

Ruby laughed through Yang's sleepy tirade. "Kind of makes you want one of your own, doesn't it?"

Yang sent Ruby a glare that was promptly covered with a pillow landing squarely on her face, a round of young giggling following soon after. "This is the single best method of birth control ever to be invented." She muttered in reply as Jade stepped in, taking away her petulant younger sister. "They're a handful…and they all keep fighting…Sienna! Let go of Buttercup's ears!"

"Which is why rabbit Faunus normally keep multiple mates. It's just the way they think, and their personal social structure encourages it." Sun said, coming into view from Ruby's scroll.

Yang deadpanned. "To make a baby Faunus apocalypse?"

"Eh, more like to keep it from happening. Rabbit Faunus might technically be a prey Faunus, but they're aggressive and territorial fighters among other prey faunus like themselves. You're sitting in a room full of young kids who still haven't fully grasped the concept of people skills, and don't like sharing yet." He laughed when he heard another round of fighting, and Yang shouting to get them to stop. "Of course they're all arguing with each other."

"Well, then what would you suggest?" Yang asked before averting her gaze. "Jade, don't hit your sister!"

"She bit me first!" Jade shouted back, causing Yang to sigh.

"I don't care. I said no."

"Mom lets me do it."

"Do I look like your mom?"

"Let her." Sun interjected.

"What?" Yang asked, as her eyes tinged red ever so slightly when the miniature war continued.

Sun rolled his eyes. "Let Jade knock her siblings around a little bit."

"A little?" Yang asked. "It's like some sort of deranged preschool fight club in here..."

"Why do you think I kept my mating habits strictly to those whose social structures are like to my own?" Sun asked with a small smile. "I know better than to deal with huge litter sizes, Zhu's a handful as it is."

Yang rolled her eyes. "You just keep that in mind before you let Ruby talk you out of using condoms."

"Yang…" Ruby warned.

"Sorry, but this puts a whole new spin on auntie Yang, and I remember what you were like when you were little." Yang said, cringing as she followed Sun's advice, which only seemed to make the fighting louder. "Multiples versions of you two would be an unholy terror that the world isn't ready for."

"Don't look at me…you're not going to find multiples in _my_ bloodline." Sun cringed.

"Nope, me either…I don't think. That's more Yang's thing." Ruby laughed. "Uncle Qrow and her mom are twins."

"Yeah, well unlike the rest of you crazy people, I'm not at risk for getting baby rabies any time soon. You're doing all the hard work for me, thank you very much." Yang replied as Yatsuhashi entered in, arms full of sleeping bags to pad the floor. "Oh thank god, the cavalry's arrived…we need to try to get these guys to go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Same time?"

"Only if whatever omnipotent being out there has a twisted sense of humor." Yang half groused. "Probably around lunch, actually. Coco and Fox are going to take the kids out to eat, so we can actually talk without screeching interrupting us."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Be safe you two." Yang said, giving Ruby a look. "Not even frickin' kidding."

* * *

Weiss was working from home until the litter was born, and she didn't care who dared to oppose her. She had made that decision after one too many sleepless nights, and her wife's constant worrying over small and trivial matters. They spent most of their time in the nesting room, sometimes even taking their meals there. Weiss also carried in several stacks of work to keep by her side. It wasn't the most relaxing environment with documentation around the bedding, but Blake was calmer when Weiss was around, and frankly, Weiss was able to focus more on smaller tasks when her mind wasn't wandering to what might or might not be going on at home.

The fragmentation of team RWBY was noticeable though, and Yang's presence was sorely missed when Weiss needed something and hesitated to leave Blake's side. She trusted Ruby unquestionably, but Yang was the fast on her feet problem solver that could keep Blake calm when many others couldn't. If Blake went into labor early, she wanted Yang there, needed her to be around, if only for her own peace of mind, if not Blake's too.

Yang hadn't fallen off of the face of Remnant though, she was making her presence known constantly with the way she abused the messaging system. Weiss rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile as Blake's scroll buzzed incessantly.

"Here we go again." Blake said, as if reading her wife's thoughts. "How much do you want to bet that's Yang?"

Setting aside another folder to be dealt with later, Weiss turned her attention to the woman at her side. "She's still hyped up about Velvet's litter, isn't she?"

News of Velvet's newest litter was a running theme, and one bandied about by close friends and relatives. No one had been let inside the room to see the litter, and no pictures had been taken. Or, so she thought, until Yang decided to prove otherwise. Blake had to suppress a laugh at the whole ordeal once Yang started texting the details with a renewed sense of vigor.

"Mm, it seems so." Blake nodded. "Velvet's starting to try to bond the newborns with the older kids a little at a time. Yang was allowed to go into the nesting room to help supervise…I guess she got to hold them too, because she won't shut up about it."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, just now actually." Blake said, turning her scroll so that her wife could see as well.

"What happened to her?"

"Yang's probably just a little freaked out. I get the feeling she's never actually seen a newborn up close." Blake said, looking at a few more of the messages that had come through her scroll. "She's probably intimidated by the baby."

"Well, they're only a few days old. The only other baby that that young she could have possibly encountered was Ruby…and come to think of it, probably not. Yang was a small child back then, I'd be willing to bet she had to wait for Ruby to be brought home from the hospital." Weiss leaned over to get a look at the small infant Yang was holding. "I doubt she would remember the experience very well."

"You're probably right." Blake murmured.

"Let me see that picture again…" Weiss took a closer look, confusion evident on her face, clear as day. Where on the face of Remnant were his ears? "Huh, that's strange…"

"Looks like Velvet had a cottontail." Blake supplied in the face of the question Weiss hadn't asked.

"Is it rare for a rabbit Faunus to have a tail instead of ears?" Weiss asked, seeing that the child Yatsuhashi held didn't have ears like his sibling or his mother.

"I'm not sure." Blake said. "Faunus with short tails like that normally wear baggier clothes so that it doesn't get smooshed. Outside of scent, there wouldn't be any way to tell if he was a Faunus or not. I'd assume it runs in the family, someplace."

"He'll be the odd one out of that bunch." Weiss said thoughtfully.

"I thought that was Jade…"

"That would be true, if Jade cared about being a Faunus instead of a human." Weiss considered then, knowing full well that the eldest of the group was as disinterested in any such family politics, or bloodline. "Thankfully, she'll be the only human child in that family. No one wants to deal with Coco while she's pregnant ever again."

"She wasn't quite _that_ bad."

"Yes she was…speaking of, how long was Velvet's labor?"

Blake hesitated, thoughtful. "I think Coco said about twelve hours from start to finish…Velvet's fastest…the pictures are a surprise though. I didn't think Velvet would let Yang in the nesting room during the bonding phase. It's a delicate time."

"I've been told that you only think that because this is your first litter."

Blake grinned. "Let me guess, Coco?"

"And Velvet, apparently." Weiss admitted.

"She might say that, but I'll bet you anything they've closed off the room to outsiders, and they're bonding right now…Yang's probably a special case."

"Is Yatsuhashi a special case to you now since he's dating Yang?"

"The key word is dating. He would never harm our cubs, but, I still consider him an outsider. I've no doubt he'd conduct himself properly. it's just…" Blake struggled, rolling the complicated emotion around in her head. "Hmm, well, it's just that he's not married, or even engaged to Yang. If he were, I wouldn't even think twice about it. I'd let him in the room, same as everyone else…but he's not…he belongs to Velvet's circle, plain and simple."

"I'm still shocked you don't mind Sun being in the room."

"Well, I'm okay with that for two reasons. Firstly, he's not a dominant male in this house. Secondly, he's following strict courtship practices with Ruby. As the alpha of this house, anything I say goes. I've already said I want immediate family there…and to me, Ruby and Yang are part of that. If I accepted Ruby in the room, but I turn Sun away, it would be like saying I don't accept him as part of that important inner circle. It would ultimately mean I don't welcome him as Ruby's mate."

"And what about Winter?"

"What about Winter?" Blake shot back.

"She told me that you want her to be in the room too." Weiss explained. "I have to admit, I'm a little bit surprised."

"Family means family, she's their aunt by blood. She has every right to be here if she wants to be."

Weiss nodded, lips thinning into a tight line. She didn't want to admit that her own inadequacies were weighing on her again, but they were, terribly so. As time drew near she felt as though she would never be able to get all the things in order that she wanted to. Coco had told her not to try so hard, that no matter what, Weiss would always feel that way.

"You're right...and, I do want her there..." Shoving away the concern once more, she drew her legs up, and rested her arms on her knees, not minding how high the nightgown rode up her thigh in the process. "So, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"A whole lot of things really." Weiss began slowly, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "Some things you'd nag me over, and some things you wouldn't. There's something I feel like we should talk about though. I keep coming back to what you said about names. How, that's normally the father's job. His first act of being a parent. I know you said it wasn't your choice, and I keep trying to rationalize that in my head, but I just can't do that."

Blake could see it wasn't just stubbornness bothering Weiss, it was something else. "Why not?" She asked, laying one hand on her mate's shoulder, and the other on her knee. Coaxing her wife to face her.

"Is this even something we _can_ talk about? I've been putting off saying any of this, because I don't want to upset you…and…I don't know how deep this really runs for you. This is definitely one of those, I'm acting like a human moments, and I don't want you thinking I don't care about your feelings in all of this, because I do."

"We obviously need to talk about it. It's bothering you, Weiss."

The woman in white sighed. "It's complicated, and I'm not even sure I can explain it well. For the sake of example, pretend we're a human couple. The fact that only the father would be allowed to choose the names just seems outdated. Like an old unspoken law from when women didn't have a say in anything. Atlas used to be like that, and in some respects it still is. Some part of that mindset grates on me…I know it shouldn't, but it does…and we're both female. Following male dominated practices, intentionally sexist or not, is kind of strange to me."

Blake squinted. "It honestly never occurred to me to think of the matter like that…sexist I mean. I suppose for me, seeing it that way seems inherently wrong. Probably because for a Faunus, gender isn't how dominance is decided."

"Welcome to why it's complicated." Weiss shot back with only a hint of amusement in her voice. "Anyway, I know it's important to you that I decide their names, but they're just as much yours as they are mine…so it really is equally important to me that you have some say in the matter."

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"I tried to come up with some form of compromise, but, I know you want me to decide. The best I could do was gather huge list of names I liked, and write them down. I thought, maybe you wouldn't be opposed to circling all the ones you liked. Then I could make the final decision based on the ones you circled…at least that way, it would still be my choice, but it's one I know you approve of…if that makes any sense."

"It does." Blake said evenly. Unsure about it, but willing to give it a try. "Do you have the list with you?"

Weiss nodded, grabbing a folder and the red pen that rested nearby, handing them both over to Blake. "Everything's in alphabetical order. I… Um…" Weiss took a breath. "The ones in bold are names from our family registries…I hope you don't mind, but I dug around, and pulled up your family tree."

"I don't mind, but, what about the ones with the asterisks?"

"Comrades." Weiss blurted far too fast for her own liking.

"Weiss?"

If Weiss could have crumpled into herself any more than she already had, she would have. "They're your comrades from the White Fang. That's a tradition for Faunus too right? Naming them after strong comrades who've fallen in battle so that their spirit lives on? Maybe I messed that part up and misunderstood, or something...Velvet wasn't exactly clear when I asked. Some of the names I knew, but then I was drudging up the obituaries and got even more confused. I started taking wild guesses…I…I…." She trailed off when she heard a sniffle. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The kiss that silenced her was salty. Golden eyes still shimmering with tears as she pulled away. "Thankyou." She purred through her sob, burying her face into the crook of her mate's neck as the tears kept falling, plopping loudly on the fabric between them. "Thank you so much…"


	57. Chapter 57

The family gathered back together during the gusty chill of what Vale might call spring. Snow turned back into sleet and icy rain, greenery poked through the snow before it was buried once more, and the temperatures turned less artic and it became more pleasant to be outside on the sunny days, traversing the glistening paths of white fluff.

It was two weeks away from Blake's due date, anticipation gathering around the small group and clinging there between each conversation and flick of the eyes. Blake took notice of the way others looked at her, watching, waiting, for her to indicate some change to her condition. The only thing she felt was happier, prone to relish the warm conversations and jovial banter gifted to her by friends turned family.

Yang's arrival was solitary, Yatsuhashi stayed behind in Vale. She laughed it off, saying Velvet still needed him there, and continuous messaging back and forth indicated that she was putting the matter mildly. For at least a few weeks she would be reclaiming her room. That still didn't keep her from finding it strange that everything was left exactly as she had abandoned it, her clothing rumpled is various piles, and her bed sheets bundled in a heap.

She wasn't fond of being away from him, and the fact that the place beside her would be empty at night aggravated her. Sharing a bed was one of the best things about their time together, those lazy little moments when the world drifted away. It was more than just cathartic, it was the way things were meant to be. However, the people in her life were more important than her selfishness, and Blake needed her here.

It was only a matter of time, and Oobleck arrived early as well, just in case. His dealing with his former students happened mostly in the professional space. Parties, scientific or historic ventures, and Blake's appointments. Whenever he stayed at the manor, it was strictly as an expert, or a teacher at Beacon, so he often made himself scarce and kept to himself.

He knew these women though, and understood that they were still very young at heart. He saw the rough outer edges of hardship that had shaped them, but to him they were still the four girls who were quick to go looking for trouble. Oobleck never voiced the opinion out loud, but he still thought of them as young upstarts…always in need of someone to keep an eye on them, least they bit off more than they could chew…

It wasn't out of disrespect for their abilities. It was merely that if the flying blueberries across the dinner table were any indication, old habits tended to die hard.

"Yang, come on." Ruby chastised when one wayward piece of fruit smacked her in the face. "Don't teach him that."

"Uncle Qrow taught us…"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be the good influence."

"If you don't want him learning all of the best ways to drive you crazy, don't put him in my lap."

"It's bad enough he's started to gnaw on his shirts." Ruby protested, but it fell on deaf ears as the little boy continued to use his fruit as projectiles.

"Speaking of, why does he gnaw fabric like that?" Yang asked. "He never used to…he just used to pull them off and stuff, not go looking to tear them all up."

"The guys in Sun's family don't seem to like clothes. I don't know why, exactly, but they try to get away with a little as possible. I think he picked it up from some of the older boys."

"It's a Faunus thing, Ruby." Blake said to her.

Winter had heard that excuse time and time again protruding from Blake's mouth, and many times, the phrasing didn't bother her in the slightest, but this one did. "Forgive me my naivety, but why do you consider that a Faunus trait? I'd beg to differ, and simply call the matter uncivilized. Women are a minority in the military, and the ones that join normally partake jobs that keep them out of combat. Frankly speaking, I'm around testosterone driven males and machines all day. I'd tell you the sort of things I've seen, but that's not something I'd discuss in polite company at the dinner table."

"Zhu would prefer being topless is because of his Faunus blood. When it's a question of dominance, we react based on our heritage. Then again, it's probably also more comfortable too." Blake said, fingers tapping on the table soundlessly in thought. "For him, it's civil enough, I guess."

"You guess?" Winter asked with an upraised brow.

"Do I look like a monkey Faunus to you?" Blake returned humorously. "If you want to get into the complexities of their behavior, you'll have to ask Sun, but I can say that some Faunus do more posturing than others. Monkey Faunus are insanely strong. Pound for pound, Sun's dangerously powerful. Sun and Zhu don't have claws or fangs. Strength is really all they have, so they sometimes like to display that." Blake shrugged then. "Shirts hide their bodies, and I can see why Zhu might not like that."

"Oh, yeah, what do women do? I've never met a female monkey Faunus, but I can't imagine they just let their boobs flop everywhere." Yang shot back.

"Yang, ew! They don't just walk around naked. They just cover very little up top." Ruby told her before turning to Winter. "Actually, it's really kind of cool what some of the huntresses wear, kind of like armor. There's these vest things that are tight fitting, but snap in the front. Like a bra, but it covers more than that, and the material is thick. Some of the others had halter tops made of the same thing."

Yang frowned, not wanting to think about her little sister praising skimpy battle armor, in case she adopted the style herself. Loading another berry onto Zhu's spoon, she grinned wildly as it nailed Ruby in the forehead again. "Ha, nice one."

Winter murmured something about Branwen blood and how strong it seemed to run, but Ruby and Yang ignored the obvious jibe. Stories of the Branwen twins left no question that Yang took after them, or that Ruby had learned some terrible habits from her uncle in their younger years. Ruby kicked her sister's knee from under the table, watching the blonde wince as Ruby glared at her. Another berry when flying, but this time, it went sideways and hit Blake.

The little boy giggled before being picked up, meeting unhappy golden eyes. Blake plopped him down on Weiss's lap and rolled her eyes, moving his plate of fruit over to him. Then, almost out of nowhere, a harsh slap to the back of Yang's head knocked her into the mashed potatoes.

"What was that for?!" She squawked indignantly, palming away the sticky substance, eyes coloring red as she reached for a napkin.

"Keep showing him how to throw his food, and I'll keep throwing you into yours."

"If you weren't pregnant, you'd be swimming in your soup by now, Belladonna…"

"I'd end up taking you with me."

"Some things never change." Bartholomew said good-naturedly.

"Unfortunately, no, they don't." Weiss replied, already realizing that. Some part of her was thankful for the openness that the sisters displayed, and the playful effect it had on Blake. Still, another part dreaded what terrible influences could result from such dinner time ruckus. "I'm just happy I haven't been pelted in the face with snow in the last year or so."

"Small victories." Oobleck laughed.

Weiss merely nodded. "Indeed."

"Your days are numbered." Yang said, giving Weiss a knowing look. "I'm building an army of half-pints."

Weiss rolled her eyes, refusing to imagine an army of small children armed to the teeth with balls of snow and ice. She didn't put it passed Yang to come up with such an obvious scheme, and chose not to reply about that fact that she could simply freeze Yang to the nearest wall in the aftermath. Comforting herself with the idle thought, she lifted her mug of warmed cider to her lips. "On another topic, how are the studies on that yellow dust going? I hope you found the samples worth your time…"

"All samples are worth my time." Oobleck said simply. "Even if it weren't still applicable in the field, academically, it's always worth the initial study. Besides, even seemingly useless combinations of dust might still have importance we've yet to think of. Discovering that is what makes the dust trade so lucrative. I don't say this very often, but it's always been an offhanded goal of mine to discover a new advancement, or to pioneer old ones in new ways, though my current project is something a bit strange."

"Dust is strange in general." Ruby said. "I've seen kids take wooden planks, iron ore, magnets, glue, and dust spray to make hover boards."

"And you're the one who taught them, I'm sure of it." Weiss turned to Oobleck. "I don't think we've ever told you this, but Pyrrha flung Ruby through our dorm room window by accident during one of your assignments."

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Oobleck said, as if shocked.

"The one and only." Ruby nodded. "Actually, it was a really awesome. Well, outside of the explosion, that wasn't very cool at all, but we had a good idea for using dust in the field to make getting from one place to the other easier."

"Why am I not surprised?" Winter asked more to herself than to the others at the table.

Blake sighed, recalling that particular catastrophe. "Pyrrha made the mistake of telling Ruby that most unrefined dust can be easily polarized because of the metal bits still inside of it. The next thing we know, Pyrrha and Ruby team up as lab partners, and we hear a loud boom. Pyrrha is absolutely covered from head to toe in red and yellow dust. There's a gaping hole in the window, and Ruby's hanging upside down in the tree outside. Later we found out that Pyrrha polarized the red dust, and Ruby sneezed."

"That's what happens when you're allergic to it as a huntress, I'm afraid." He said, giving Ruby a knowing little glance. "In answer to your question, the yellow dust I've been testing is of unusually pure quality. Ruby's right about that. However, it's also particularly strong as well, I wonder if it would be wise to sell it as it is. The properties could be too pure, and volatile."

Weiss had been wondering about that little matter too. "Well, what would you suggest?"

"The matter is complicated. You'd net a tidy profit distributing it to the shops. However, one must wonder if doing so would be the safest idea. Dust is finicky in the hands of careful researchers as it is…reckless hunters on the other hand…" He pressed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I'd extract it, but keep as much of it in crystalized form as you can. Use it for military personnel, or for experimentation I'd say."

Weiss nodded. "If you'd ever like any more dust from any of the mines under SDC control, you're more than welcome to it, just let me know."

Oobleck seemed to consider this, before falling into temptation and agreeing, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I'll do that, thank you. Though, I believe we should discuss that at a later time. I have something of a list you see, and the tests themselves are something you might find of particular interest…" He trailed off looking to Blake. "But, only later…much, much later…"

* * *

Celibacy, Weiss decided, was something akin to torture after enjoying the act of lovemaking. At first it was like any dry spell that was brought on by being too busy with other things. During those times, she simply had other worries, and didn't think about the intrigue of the bedroom, or how unquestionably sexy her wife was. Then, Weiss started working from home, and she couldn't put little details out of her mind any longer.

Matters of the heart were never easy for Weiss, and it wasn't the first time they chose to abstain from sex.

The first time was back in the halls of Beacon. She remembered that moment, and her fingers absently lifted to her neck, recalling the uneasy several weeks when Blake had acted strangely, choosing to distance herself the slightest bit in ways that were too obvious for comfort. Back then, it was because a sexually active female Faunus, became a Faunus who slowly acclimated to her heat cycles. As Blake had shyly explained, that was not something Blake wanted to trigger while she was still in school.

Then they graduated, married, and gave into temptation…and shortly thereafter, Blake began going into heat a few times a year. Since then, Blake's normally active libido kept them both rather satisfied, and sometimes, it was even exhausting for her to keep up with her wife's usual rigor…however, Faunus weren't like humans. They could reproduce again after childbirth very quickly, and with all of the crazy hormones running through their system, it was easy to trigger another heat cycle even out of season.

Blake stated clearly that wanted to focus completely on her new litter, and Weiss agreed.

So, as a human, Weiss put her own libido aside, focusing only on Blake's needs as her due date drew near. This was going to be a long lasting celibacy though, and Weiss sunk further under the piping hot water of the bathtub, reminding herself of why they were doing this. She missed the closeness, and the affirmation that she was actually desirable. She turned the page of a book from her personal collection, trying to soothe away her own paranoia, but it just wasn't working.

Getting out of the bath and drying herself off, she tossed on a nightgown and crawled into the bedding that Blake had been freshly marking every evening. As soon as she felt an arm slide around her, she bristled.

"Weiss?"

"It's nothing, just startled me is all."

"It doesn't smell like nothing…" Blake drawled concern dragging her mind from the comfortable fog of sleepiness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Blake." Weiss protested firmly before her voice softened to nearly inaudible levels. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking of?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not when I smell so much anxiety just wafting off of you. It's a little strange that you cooked yourself in a bath for an hour, and something is still bothering you so much that you couldn't dissipate that scent in the slightest. Whatever it is, it's really bugging you." She maneuvered around a little bit before sitting up, and turning on the lamp nearby. Weiss also smelled sexually frustrated, but Blake wisely chose to omit that piece of information. "What's going to sweetheart?"

"It's hard to put into words…"

"Can you at least try?"

Weiss rolled over so that she could look at Blake. It was no easier seeing those golden eyes peering at her worriedly. "There are just some things about myself that…well…they're not so easy to believe right now, that's all."

Blake weighed the words carefully, her own question mild and tender. "Such as?"

"I'm not a very curvaceous woman. I'm not, and I have never been very much to look at. Those are facts I've grown to accept. However, there are some...old voices shall we say…that are reminding me of the way I used to think of myself, and I suppose I just don't like that."

Blake frowned, not asking Weiss to elaborate further as she pointedly switched off the light, and pulled herself out of her long nightshirt, leaving her cotton panties on. She laid down on her side taking some time to get comfortable before she guided Weiss closer.

"Blake?" Weiss asked as those strong and familiar hands grasped at the sleeping gown, bunching it up and over her head.

Blake said nothing at first, as she adjusted one of her wife's slender leg up and over her hips to close the distance. The position was awkward due to her large pregnant belly putting space between them, but Weiss didn't seem to mind as her blue eyes searched the darkness. Blake smiled at the confusion and shock written plainly across those delicate features. "Is that batter?"

Gods, yes it was. Even such a simple thing as spooning naked had been lacking as of late, but Weiss was too afraid at articulate that it was something she missed. The celibacy was a choice made for Blake's own heath, both mentally and physically. It was supposed to strengthen their bond as mates, and prepare them for the time ahead when bedroom frolics would be non-existent. After a litter was born, mated pairs would receive less time to claim each other, and would need to rely much more on trust during the fragile time.

After all, triplets were sure to be a handful, Faunus litter or not.

Academically, Weiss understood the reason why this tradition was so important, especially now that she was also starting to notice the dynamic change of their bond, and the questions it raised. She wasn't even a Faunus and she scrutinized herself. Weiss was determined, now more than ever, to see the tradition through for Blake's sake. It didn't quiet the voices, however, the niggling little fears leaving seedlings behind in their wake.

"I hate when you read my thoughts…" Weiss sighed. "Then again, I hate thinking these ones even more."

"It's hard not to when you make it obvious. Weiss, you're beautiful." Blake said with a laugh that ghosted just under her breath. "I don't know why you have trouble believing that."

"Habit, I suppose." Weiss murmured. "It doesn't help that I when I went into the office, I found a near avalanche of 'I'm the dad' buttons crammed up into one of the cupboards. Yang always finds some way to torment me...I'm just not so sure I like the joke. Look at my father, he's not exactly the picture of masculinity. I'm sure if I wanted to try, I could make myself look like a very short, pre-pubescent version of him."

Blake tried hard not to laugh at the mental image, instead, purring softly.

"Hey, it's not funny. The entire thing is very off-putting to think about."

"Now who's reading minds?" Blake asked after the rumble stilled. "You know how Yang is, I'm sure she didn't think you'd take it personally. It isn't as if you two have really talked about your self-image, have you?"

"Not that I mean to objectify our friends, but, with a body like hers, how could she possibly understand? When it comes to her body, her confidence has always been real."

"Not as real as you might think." Blake said softly. "Much more real than yours, yes, but Yang's always had poor body image...it's just been in a different way. As you said, she's always been objectified, she doesn't know how not to be…your worries come from the complete opposite end of the spectrum."

"I don't enjoy putting myself down, you know…it isn't a fun experience for me, either."

"Weiss, listen, humans are always more focused on visual aesthetics. You don't have a strong sense of smell like I do. For humans, basic hygiene is all that's required, but to my senses, you're the total package. I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you, maybe then, you'd understand why I'm attracted to you so much."

"And how do you see me?"

"As my mate." Blake could have lavished her with compliments all night long, but she doubted Weiss would truly internalize any of them, or take them as fact. The shorter woman had false bravado in spades, but when it began to fracture, it crumbled in moments. Logic and pointed honesty would win this discussion. "To me you've always been desirable. Your scent is intoxicating, your voice is pleasant to my ears when you aren't bellowing across the house, visually you're beautiful, you're smart as hell, and best of all you are mine…that last thing, Weiss, is what matters the most to me. That I love you, and your mine. Everything else is just a huge bonus."

Weiss blushed under the obviously Faunus slanted logic. "You've turned me into some kind of deviant, it seems."

Blake's only response was to purr louder, leaning in to nuzzle at the nape of her wife's neck, nipping at the porcelain skin and laughing at the sharp intake of breath that resulted from such an act. "Weiss, if you're that wound up, I don't mind helping you take some of the pressure off."

"No, we agreed to observe Faunus tradition, and we should. It's important that we do." Weiss said, though she buried herself as close to Blake as their position would reasonably allow. "Besides, this…this is better…frustrating in its own way, but so much better than before."

* * *

They needed to change up Ruby's training somehow, but first, before that could happen, Blake felt the urge to mend a very delicate and personal issue surrounding Ruby's suffering. Maybe it was her instinct kicking in, or shared history commanding the charge, and perhaps it was some hellish combination of both. No matter what it was, Blake felt protective of Ruby. She needed to do something, and the restlessness inside of her demanded that she do so.

"The problem is, you're afraid to be comforted." Blake said as she slid the coin out from Ruby's grasp. She pulled the box out of reach too, plopping the offensive little circle inside with the other random objects. "That's why this recovery is taking so damn long."

"I don't want to be coddled." Ruby shot back. "There's a difference."

"It's one in the same. Been there, done that, have the T-shirt. Abuse leaves scars that can't be seen, and this is one of them." Blake shrugged, as she resettled herself in one of the chairs. "You don't think you can trust the moral support. You want to, deep down. Thing is, you've been wronged by someone you loved before…someone who claimed to love you…showing any weakness feels impossible in the face of all of that...but people have weakness that's just fact. Fight against it all you want, but you'll just end up yo-yoing back and forth."

"I'm a fighter, that's what I do. I'm not going to give up."

"I know."

"Then why do you insist on following me around every time I try to do this?"

"Because like it or not, being entirely solitary isn't healthy on a human's mind. I wish I could say you'll get used to 'being coddled' as you put it, but, the fact is, it's probably always going to feel like some sort of cage to you."

"You are trying to dig around in my head. Everyone is, and that's not helping."

"I'll concede that trying to pick your brain isn't helping, but unless you tell me what you think will help, I'm forced to rely on aggravating the hell out of you. Trust me, there's no prison worse than the one in your own head." Blake sighed, looking down at the gains on the table. "I was trapped there once for years, there's nothing worse. No one can set you free from your own oppression but you...and if you feel as if you can't, it's a bad place to be Ruby, trust me."

Ruby just looked down at the table. "What if it doesn't work?"

"The arm?"

"Everything." Ruby murmured.

"Ah, I see." Blake leaned over, elbow on the table, and palm cradling her chin. "You're stronger than Yang gives you credit for, and wiser than Weiss likes to think you are. I know you well enough to know, you'll figure things out as they come…with help or not...but, it would be easier if you just accepted help right now."

"I promised myself that I wouldn't be that way again…"

"Accepting of help?"

"Defenseless!"

Blake let out a long suffering sigh. Reaching forward, she yanked Ruby's hand out from under her, and without hesitating, she laid it on her belly. "They are defenseless, Ruby. You aren't, you just think you are."

Ruby's thumb twitched, her eyes wide. Abruptly touching Blake's belly like that was often a grave offense. Yang had done it once to tickle her teasingly, and Blake had recoiled on contact, bucking the blonde into a wall with much more force than Blake strictly needed. The entire affair had been an accident, but that day, long ago in the RWBY dorm room, the rule had been made clear.

Unexpected hugs were disliked, but tolerated, but only a select few would ever be allowed to touch her in such a fragile place. Which was why it was a shock now, to feel her friend's warm skin beneath her fingers. It was a testament of trust, complete and unrestrained, and Ruby knew that.

"I just..." Ruby shrugged guiltily. If she couldn't offer the same trust in return, what good was she? "I'm tired, Blake."

"I know."

"And I don't know if any of this is going to work the way I want it to."

"It will."

"How can you say that when you don't know for sure?" Ruby asked, pulling away. "No one knows, that's the worst part."

"Or the best…at least this way, you can hope…" Blake said, though she felt as though it wasn't enough. "Maybe I'm just being a jerk, and the best thing for you would be to just leave you alone…but if that's the case, I'd rather be the jerk than the better person." She didn't know why she felt inclined to lean forward then, but she did, head falling to rest on Ruby's good shoulder. Her head was starting to feel a little foggy, as her eyes closed. "You can trust us…"

"Blake?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?"

Golden eyes cleared. "I'm fine…" Blake replied. "Why?"

"Because…well, you're just acting strange…" Ruby said. "You don't exactly use me as a pillow unless you're sick, or in heat, or something."

That, Blake realized belatedly was a very good point, and quickly she detached herself from the shorter woman, inwardly wondering why in the world she had felt inclined to get so close in the first place. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking."

Ruby didn't seem convinced, but she let it slide with a small smirk. "I can go find Weiss, if you want."

"No...no it's fine, it's not like that." Blake said as shook the oddly re-occurring fog from her mind and cleared her throat. "I've just been a little absentminded, that's all."

"If you say so..." Ruby murmured, watching Blake's eyes glaze flicker again. "If you want, I really will go find Weiss."


	58. Chapter 58

Blake found it hard to concentrate, her mind blissfully empty more often than not. A strange sense of calm had a habit of flooding over her senses every now and then. She wasn't sure why her amazingly good mood seemed to be causing such a silent uproar in the household, but obviously it had been. Over a small handful of days, her scent marking increased as well, though she thought every little of that detail.

More pressingly, Sun was keeping his distance from Blake, being sure not to linger in the same room with her for too long.

He even avoided mealtimes if he could. When he couldn't do that, he started seating himself on the far end of the table. Blake noticed it in passing, but as he began to get more reclusive, she began to wonder why. A tiny bubble of worry popped into her head, wondering if this was some strange sort of protest for getting into Ruby's personal space, but she realized that couldn't possibly be the reason.

Sun wasn't the jealous sort, and he had absolutely no reason to feel threatened by Blake at all. Not by any social code they lived by, human of Faunus…not when Ruby herself was the sort of person to set aside concepts such as personal space. Determined to get to the bottom of the situation, Blake decided to go looking for him. Weiss was working, and needed to be given time alone for a very important conference call with Ironwood anyway and Sun seemed like an easy distraction. She found him in one of the living areas that she least frequented, as if he'd chosen the spot to keep away from her intentionally.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." She said, sitting down next to him on the sofa, another wave of happy calmness washing over her.

"As if I'm hard to find." He said, though he backpedaled a little bit as he said it.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding me." Blake said sadly, visibly deflating. "I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?"

"Er…" He scratched his head. "You have that smell to you."

She cocked her head to the side, ears twisting thoughtfully before folding forward, drooping slightly. Her lips did the same, curving into a frown. "What smell?"

Sun rolled his eyes. "That, 'stay away from what isn't yours' smell." He frowned then. "You don't notice it, do you?" He watched as she shook her head and felt guilty. "Yeah, my sisters didn't notice it either…well, you smell like that, soooo…um, yeah…" Sun shrugged awkwardly.

"Huh, I wonder why I have that scent." Blake said. "Weiss can't mark me."

"It smells like you marked yourself." Sun cringed, the entire thing was unpleasant.

"I haven't though." Blake murmured, now more confused than ever.

"Well, maybe it just sort of happens when you're this pregnant? Like, you just get that smell to you?" Sun wasn't sure, but he put the desire to flee away aside, awkwardly scooting back to his original spot, so as not to upset Blake further. "I don't really know, Octavia never got this kind of smell to her…only the new mother smell…"

"Oh…" Blake took a breath, putting his strange mannerisms aside. "Maybe it just happens then, but you have to believe me, it wasn't my intention to chase you away."

"I think it's more like a stay away from the pregnant lady, sort of thing, probably because you don't have a mate to overpower the scent. Since Weiss is your mate, I mean...when I come to think about it, I don't think a lot of pregnant Faunus would really appreciate a lot of strangers getting near her…and not all Faunus really want mates, even though they do go rutting during heat…so maybe that's it?"

"I wouldn't know." The cat Faunus said. "I've never come across such an odor…I don't detect it."

"It's there." He groused. "Trust me…when was the last time one of the Faunus maids got near you?"

Blake thought on this, but she couldn't recall. In fact, the halls seemed unusually quiet, and the scents were much more human than normal. She wasn't always close to the staff, but many of them were friendly people. They didn't shy away from her for any reason, knowing very easily how to navigate social decorum. It was Weiss they were weary of, fearful that the human might cross some sort of social boundary line. After all, there was no greater way of displeasing an alpha Faunus than trying to rise above one's station uninvited, and that included being too friendly with someone's mate as a bid for status…and as far as scent could tell them, there was no other greater status in the household, than Weiss herself.

"No…" Blake said. "No, can't say that I have seen many of the Faunus maids. Though, if the scent is as unpleasant as you claim, it's not a question of why."

"Well, it's not good smelling…not like normal, anyway."

"Hmm." Another wave of calm washed over her.

Blake had never considered herself an affectionate person, at least, not in the same way as other people she knew. Physical comfort was something she usually something she only sought from Weiss. Even so, she had to admit that crawling up into Sun's lap seemed like a wonderful thing to do. She didn't have any idea as to why. She also didn't care enough to practice self-restraint. Something in the back of her mind encouraged her to do it, and so, she did.

"Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Could you, uh, not be on my lap? I think Weiss might try to kill me."

"Weiss won't kill you…she's too snuggly for that." She said, nuzzling into his scent. Then, as a passing thought, she marked the band on his arm, purring deeply as she did so. That silly little smirk on her face was enough to trigger warning bells. "You're snuggly too."

He wasn't a complete jerk, so instead he sighed, putting up with the admittedly strange affection being aimed at him. Thoughtfully, and positive he would end up regretting it, he took a deep whiff of her scent. Sun frowned, lifting Blake up into his arms more securely and adjusting her so that he could pull his scroll out of his back pocket. "Why in the hell do I have to be the guy around here with a nose?" He murmured under his breath as the pieces finally started clicking into place.

He knew better than to bother Weiss. This was nothing to worry about, his nose indicated that, but he called Yang out of the home office anyway. He waited anxiously for her to get there, and when she did, he saw her gaze turn judgmental quickly, but it melted away into worry moments later. Blake was intently clinging onto him, and nuzzling her forehead into his chin, making tiny mewls up from the back of her throat, and he made it obvious that in spite of how it appeared, he wanted no part of it.

"What the hell?" Yang said, rightly confused when she heard a mew of protest. As if Blake desperately wanted him to notice her.

Sun just looked at Yang, trying and failing to keep Blake from nuzzling him. "Help." He squeaked, trying to fight Blake off as gently as possible. He didn't want to hurt her, even as her head butted against his chin. "Yang…please…just help…"

Yang wasn't sure if that was the best plan, but she could agree that Blake didn't seem to be in the right of mind. With her powerful, but gentle grip, she helped pry Blake off of Sun. The cat Faunus clung to her like glue. Blake nuzzled into her instead, a soft purr working its way up in her throat and cuddling deeper into Yang's arms. "Blake, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Blake said, more confused than she care to admit. Yang's voice sobering her from the blissful relaxation conjured by her mind. "What's wrong with who?"

"You." Yang said. "What happened? You didn't get sick, did you? You feel cold…"

Flattened back ears perked and then curled forward the slightest but. "Hmm." Her ears stayed that way before perking again, the cogs in Blake's head clearly turning. "I'm not sick, Yang…you're over reacting…you're…warm…."

"I'm always warm!"

"Mm." Blake agreed, nails plucking at the collar of the shirt Yang had on, as though she was considering shredding it. "You smell wonderful. Like apples and warm cinnamon." Blake cuddled ever closer, as if to drench herself in the smell.

"So much for not being sick…" Yang deadpanned, as Blake practically buried herself in Yang's long mane of blonde hair.

"Not…sick…" Blake refuted distractedly, far more interested in the human furnace holding her close. It was a pleasant feeling, though she couldn't place why.

"Sun, stupid question. You didn't give her any catnip or anything, did you?" Yang asked.

He barked a laugh. "Do I look suicidal to you?"

"No, but I still kind of needed to ask. This is exactly the kind of thing she does to Weiss…she's just being less…well, aggressive. Kind of like we've drugged her on catnip."

"It could just be a fluke." Sun suggested, though he doubted it.

"One hell of a fluke…" Yang deadpanned, watching as Blake stared at the two of them owlishly, head cocking to the side, still purring before she closed her eyes and pushed her head into the palm of one of Yang's hands. "Sun, I think this is one of those go get Weiss moments."

"Yeah, I'm kind of thinking that too…"

"So then go!" Yang demanded, unsure about whether she should be scratching Blake's ears or not. She watched Sun retreat, lilac eyes falling onto her best friend with concern, finally relenting as she carefully rubbed one fur covered ear gently. "Geez Blake, what's gotten into you."

* * *

It took a while to get Blake settled into bed without adhering herself to the nearest person with a pleasant scent. Weiss was no stranger to Blake's overtures, but even she found it odd that Blake would so willingly affix herself to Sun without thinking twice. Her wife's clinginess to Yang made sense, but then Winter had been Blake's next victim, and there was no question that Blake just wasn't thinking clearly.

"So, that was a thing..." Yang was the first to smash through the awkwardness.

"Yeah, but why?" Ruby asked, as she passed Zhu off of Sun, the elder monkey Faunus allowing the boy to use his shoulders as a perch.

"Same reason I didn't go into the dining room for breakfast after she marked the door. Her scent's changed." Sun said once they all reconvened out in the hall. "It's been like that for a few days, but it's like it's starting to get a lot worse…"

"Ah, I see, that's interesting." Oobleck replied, carefully pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I would suggest you break out the contingency plan if you happen to have one." Oobleck said, maintaining his distance from the obviously unpredictable cat Faunus. "These affectionate displays lead me to believe this is an early sign that Blake's preparing to go into labor."

Yang gave him an incredulous look. "Velvet didn't act this crazy…"

"With all due respect, Velvet's not from the same species." Oobleck replied. "All Faunus are different."

"The doc's right…it'll probably be starting soon." Sun scratched the back of his head. "The cubs are getting restless, I can smell it…probably too crammed in there."

Yang patted Weiss on the back. "You hear that, it's go time. Oh, hell, Weiss…hey, you okay?"

"Fine." Weiss nodded neutrally. "Just fine." That, she knew, was a bold faced lie. Her mental calculations were already sent into overdrive by the implication. She had never been more thankful for her wife's obsessiveness on the topic, because she couldn't think clearly at all. "I should go check in on Blake."

Oobleck could only smirk. "Weiss, you have plenty of time. I would utilize it to get any final details sorted out."

"Of which, there are a lot more than I would like." She forced out, finally getting some measure of control over her paralyzing panic. "What am I going to do about-"

"Weiss..." Winter interrupted, though it looked as though Yang and Ruby were about to do the same, great minds thinking alike. "Everything will be satisfactory, you have no reason to assume it won't. You've both planned extensively, and it's time to let those plans take over." The older woman said knowingly. "Just have a little faith."

Weiss forced her mind to work at the slow crawl it had become, an unsteady sigh showing just how worried Weiss was. "I...alright…" She said. "I'll be right back, so…just wait here." As if on autopilot, Weiss disappeared back into the nesting room. Blake was curled up with the book that Weiss had given her. Seeing Blake so relaxed managed to cut most of the lingering paranoia off at the pass, but her palms were sweaty anyway. "Are you okay in here?"

"Yes," Blake answered honestly, her eyes fixed to the page in front of her until it was completed. Her actions were unhurried as she stretched and placed the bookmark where it belonged. "I'm fine, Weiss. You seem concerned though."

Weiss sat down on the bedding, and steadied herself as soon as Blake cuddled into her. She licked her lips nervously, her thoughts still jumbled. "Oobleck thinks your body is getting ready to go into labor. Sun seems to agree." She wrapped an arm around her wife, fingertips drawing patters along the woman's back. "I'm worried, Blake. Everyone keeps telling me I shouldn't be, but I am."

It was the immense control in those soft words that called the most attention to the way Weiss was feeling. The grip on her nerves so tight, it had to be stifling. Blake expected it would happen, Weiss wasn't normally one for hysterics, but she blinked her glazed golden eyes into focus and tried to keep it there.

"Maybe I am going into labor." She said softly. "I've been feeling a bit strange, not in a bad way…just…" She had no words for it and shrugged, much more interested in the heavenly feeling of having Weiss so close by. It was like cloak that coated rationale, igniting a throaty purr. Something higher pitched than the deep rumble that normally started in her chest. "It'll be okay."

But those deep blue eyes begged to differ. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"I don't know." Blake said softly, placing a soft kiss on her mate's lips. "I just am. I'm happy, and a little excited, and some part of me wants to mark the room again, but I'm not worried…not yet, anyway."

"Yet?"

"Ask me that again when I start feeling contractions." Blake said, looking down at the bed sheets. "Although, I'm probably just being foolish. I'm a huntress, this should be nothing compared to that."

"Blake, sweetheart, can we just please take you to-" A soft kiss cut her off, the both of them melting into it. They lingered that way for a long time, and even after, Weiss let her retort drop when she felt Blake shake her head, instead offering another kiss about pulling away slowly.

There was an openness in the air, as though Blake had something else on her mind. Weiss said nothing, waiting for Blake to find the words for her thoughts, and finally the cat Faunus did. "The clothes in the sealed bags are in the back corner of the closet, and the toiletries are in the smaller box above that one. Can you take those outside and tell everyone to get ready…but that, for now I just want it to be us...maybe have Sun and Ruby help get the room organized, but that's it for now."

Weiss didn't hesitate, finally feeling as though that could be useful. "If that's what you want me to do."

Blake nodded, the very tip of her tongue giving the smallest little lick, and then a kiss to her wife's neck, one ear flicking pleasantly. "Mine."

Weiss rolled her eyes, kissing Blake slowly one final time before extracting herself from the apparently needy Faunus. "I'll be right back."

* * *

To say Weiss had a small army of friends to do her bidding was putting the matter mildly. Each of them taking an assigned task that needed to be seen to.

Winter handled the unfinished mess that was the company, making phone calls and delegating office positions until further notice. Then she dealt with the press, ordering a blackout. It wasn't an easy thing to accomplish, not even as a Schnee, but she finally succeeded. Lastly, Winter had the joy of informing their father of the situation, which was as bitterly received as expected.

Then, it came down to keeping herself busy, and there were plenty of ways to do that. Being no stranger to barking orders, she also was the first to uptake the role of delegating the household staff. She acted as though she were dealing with a bunch of recruits. Not a handful of civilians who hadn't a clue with to do with the woman's biting tones.

Yang fared no better as she scrambled to get the proper defenses in order. Once Ruby spilled the beans about just what sort of work she had been dabbling in, Yang took full control of the household's security deployment in a way that made Winter seem like a tittering housewife. Between the two of them, everyone else knew better than to get in the way of the dual tirade.

Ruby and Sun were the first to scrub themselves down in piping hot water, and rid themselves of any residual scent that Blake might find unwelcome. Sun posted himself by the door, thanking every deity known to man that it was a dutch-style, meaning he could sit on the ledge of it and be as far away from Blake's scent as possible. He planned to stay there until he was actually needed. Instead he offered suggestions. Taking his direction, Ruby helped Weiss get the room ready with tarps, yanking out the circular mattress and covering that in disposable plastic as well.

The group of friends functioned like a well-oiled machine, until all that was left to do was wait.

As if that alone was some sort of omen, the group closed the door leaving the married couple to themselves for several hours. Hilariously, though, everyone occupied the hallway, Zhu included. Playing card games passed the time the group watching the clock, and the door, as their own restlessness began kicking in.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Yang asked with a slice of pizza in one hand, and her playing cards in the other.

"That's hard to say." Oobleck replied.

"Take a guess then." She said with her mouth full.

"It could be several more hours before the contractions even begin. After that, probably another several hours before she even delivers." Oobleck replied slowly. "Some female Faunus, like the Fauna counterparts that they hail from, have an ability to delay their labor the moment they feel unsettled and unsafe. It's one of the reasons many Faunus don't always approve of hospitals."

"Interesting…" Winter murmured. "So, in such cases, that could prove to be a detriment. It leads me to wonder then, is Blake one such breed of Faunus?"

"Almost all feline Faunus can delay their labor, just like felines themselves." The man guzzled at the caffeinated substance in his mug before continuing. "Which is why I'm keeping my distance unless I must intervene."

"I keep thinking one of us should go in there..." Yang half growled.

"In good time." Winter responded.

"Yang might be right though." Ruby said thoughtfully, arms crossed as she paced back and forth, unwilling to take a seat. "I know we said we'd give them some time to themselves, but Weiss will be a complete basket case."

"If she isn't already." Yang agreed, wiping her hands on a napkin.

Oobleck only nodded. "Weiss has nothing to worry about. Blake's examination earlier this week showed that she's healthy, I don't predict any complications."

"You sure about that, Doc?" Yang asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"Of course I am. If I thought Blake was at risk in any way, I wouldn't be sitting out here." In this, Oobleck was steadfast, as he continued the card game going on at the folding table. "Keeping that in mind, Blake has a strong instinct to protect herself, Weiss, and her unborn litter. We must act under the stipulation she knows what's best at any given time...take commands, and be vigilant. That's really all you can truly do. I assure you, if I absolutely must step in, I will, though I doubt I'll need to."


	59. Chapter 59

Childbirth, Weiss had come to discover, was a messier process than she had come to realize. Though she had done a plethora of reading on the subject, nothing could have prepared her for the real thing. If she hadn't been a trained huntress, squeamishness beaten out of her long ago, she probably wouldn't have held together so well. Knowing this did little to salvage her wits, or Blake's own for that matter.

Still, they were parents now. Three mewling, sticky, tiny, Faunus cubs alive and well. Each of were them in dire need of a sponge bath, a diaper, and a good feeding.

Weiss stood in awe as she watched her little family come together, her wife sighing exhaustedly, ears laying flat against her head, beads of sweat drenching her face. Sun patted Blake's forehead dry, while Yang helped to get her cleaned up. Her eyes closed in a wince as though she were suffering another contraction of the weaker sort. A short puff of air, and a muffled curse confirmed it.

Yang pointedly ignored the newest set of claw marks Blake had inflicted, the brawlers aura already repairing the damage. A short distance away, Ruby was dressing one of the cubs while Winter bathed another. In Weiss' own arms, the last to be born squirmed in his towel, waiting for his own warm sponge bath.

Weiss gently rubbed his dark hair with the towel, taking the time to wipe away the slimy wetness that glistened in dark locks.

Eventually, though it took some time, they managed to get Blake settled back into bed. Her cubs nestled in with her.

Weiss couldn't tell if it was late at night or finally early morning, it was too dark outside to tell. The pinpricks of a headache nagged at her to get some much needed rest, but she couldn't bring herself to relax just yet. Instead she tied off the last of the bag of soiled linens, leaving it out in the hallway for one of the maids to get the next time they passed by.

Then, when she was more than positive that Blake was resting and in good hands, she meandered her way back to the bedroom to shuck off her own filthy clothes. Throwing them away seemed the most logical thing to do. The material was shredded in more than one place, and she had a feeling the stains would never come out.

She didn't dawdle.

She showered quickly, washing away the last bits of stress and anxiety that clung to the woman like a vice, restlessness at war with the soothing heat of the almost too hot water. It was only after she re-dressed in proper sleeping attire that Weiss made it back into the room. Her long white hair was still up in a towel to help dry it. She wasn't the most dignified looking, if the snickering from Yang was any indication, but Weiss ignored her.

The nesting room was finally clean once more. Almost everyone was settling in, and that's what mattered.

Winter had stationed herself in the far corner of the room, unobtrusively resting with her back against the wall. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. The position seemed well practiced, as though she adopted the stance while on assignment more often than not. Ruby was clean too, dressed in a pair of pajamas, curled up on a sleeping bag in the hallway. She hadn't fallen asleep yet, and she was obviously fighting it off.

Yang, it seemed, was the one who couldn't seem to relax for the life of her. Weiss could hardly hold in a small laugh when Yang wandered off again. When she came back a short while later, it was to carry the last of the cubs to receive a quick exam of Oobleck.

"I'll take him." Weiss told Yang quietly, trying not to disturb Blake's slumber.

"Clean bill of health." Yang murmured. "Oobleck says he'll come back to check in on Blake again in a few hours. He looks dead on his feet."

"So do you. Go to bed, Yang." Weiss said as she held the small boy to her chest.

"Nah, not yet." Yang said.

"Can't it wait? You're exhausted. We all are."

Yang just shook her head. "I got a few more things to do first."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but slowly made her way to the rocking chair and making herself comfortable. Looking down, to the small bundle in her arms, she couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes as they squinted up at her, sparkling in the darkness. As Oobleck had told her, all infants had terrible eyesight in the first place, and as Faunus they would grow into their night vision. The same held true for their Faunus hearing, it would be days before their little ears would begin to open. They were too young to even purr yet. The little boy was too sleepy to regard his parent with any more than a halfhearted squeaky mew before he closed his eyes.

Weiss decided then, being a parent was a strange thing. Being a sire to those children, stranger still.

* * *

It was tranquil as Weiss rocked back and forth steadily, wondering if the action was as soothing as everyone claimed the action to be. The baby in her arms rested easily, as though he was already tuckered out. Either way, it kept her busy, and she desperately needed something to do.

Her mind was running wild, taking all of hear greatest hopes and her worst fears right along with it. In retrospect these last nine months had been busy and stressful. Grimm invasions, injury, and the unquestionable havoc of day to day life was only the tip of the iceberg.

When she thought about it, there were times Weiss thought herself insane. She was sure many would question her rationality. Choosing advancements in medical technology might not have been the wisest option, though it was the one she and Blake had decided on with a stubborn sense of pride.

Bloodline placed before social conformity...the little miracle in her arms was the ultimate burden of proof. Her children were going to shake the bedrock of the corporate industry as Atlas knew it. Even in the impossibility that none of the three children decided to overtake the company, they had been born wealthy. As prominent social figures, they would be watched, whether they wanted to be or not. It only added insult to injury that each one of them were born with little sets of ears, and one with a tail as well…the smallest cub receiving a somewhat cute genetic mutation caused by the dust.

All of it was cause for consideration, and all of it twisted around in her head, weather she wanted it to or not. Then again, perhaps that too, was just her own fatigue.

Weiss felt her heart stutter, as she held her eldest son, nestled in a warm receiving blanket. Barely a few hours old, and she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that this baby boy was her child.

Belladonna blood ran strong.

The cubs resembled Blake the most. Not just with their ears, either. Although, no one could deny the tiny triangles of black fur pinned down against each of their heads. The resemblance was in their dark, thick manes of hair, those calculating eyes.

Weighing in at a full five pounds, ten ounces, she named her first born son Finley Schnee-Belladonna.

* * *

A soft knock at the doorframe had Weiss looking up into lavender eyes, as Yang leaned into the room yet again. The blonde looked worse than Weiss. Her arms lined with marks, since during the delivery, Blake used her as the primary accidental scratching post. Dark bags hung below her eyes, and the droop in her shoulders indicated she was leaning on the wall more than she normally did to. "Hey, you guys need anything before I crash out?"

Weiss smiled softly, shaking her head, as she indicated over to where Blake was sleeping. Curled up in the nest of blankets and pillows arranged in a way that was safe and secure. "I think we'll be settled until morning." She whispered, not missing the way Blake's ear flicked slightly at the noise. "If not, I'll ask Winter."

Yang nodded, but ever so carefully stepped inside anyway.

She couched down, looking into the blankets where Blake was only halfheartedly resting. Her bare chest exposed to the warm air in the room thanks to the space heater nearby. She cracked an exhausted golden eye open to glance at Yang before closing it again. Her thumb stroked the bare back of her infant daughter, the small Faunus just as restless outside of the womb as she was inside. Tiny whines, almost squeaky sounding, protruded from the girl's throat.

"Hey there cutie..." Yang murmured, finger gently brushing into the little girl's locks of obsidian. "Sure you're not an owl?"

"Yang, shut up." Blake groaned quietly.

"You just wait until she's old enough to parrot what I say." Yang grinned before Blake opened her eyes again with a slightly murderous look.

Whatever retort Blake had died on her lips when Weiss issued her own threat. "You just wait until I teach Bianca to make your hair glow pretty colors."

Yang rolled her eyes, ignoring the jibe as her voice got quiet again. "So that's her name, huh?"

"Yes." Weiss replied just as softly. "Bianca Schnee-Belladonna." The baby girl, was the second to be born. At hearty five pounds three ounces.

Just like both of her brothers, she also had jet black hair, and Faunus ears. It was her impossibly fare skin, like delicate porcelain, that so resembled Weiss. That, and her clear blue eyes. Weiss wondered if they might stay that way, or, if over time, she would inherit Blake's golden hue. All of the cubs had a distinctive personality, but it was hers that seemed most pronounced, or, at least the most demanding.

She certainly made herself known to her mother as she fussed again, as soon as that thumb on her back stilled for any length of time, even as Blake was drifting back off to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone." Yang murmured, ever so carefully clicked the heater up another notch before she unrolled her own sleeping bag in the hallway next to her sister.

"Goodnight." Weiss said, making her way to the bedding. She maneuvered the blankets just enough to slip in beside Blake before unwrapping their son from his swaddled blanket. Laying him ever so carefully against her she pulling the sheet over the both of them.

However, it was the last of the cubs, and the smallest of the bunch that they had all worried about. Even now, Blake held the boy close to her breast in case he decided on a late night snack at any moment. Wycliff Schnee-Belladonna, the four pound, eleven ounce lightweight. He was frail looking, and much smaller in size than his brother and sister, tiny tail curled into a C shape.

It was no wonder why Blake seemed to want to keep him almost perpetually in the breast, or that he was more than happy to latch himself there, even when he wasn't suckling. Weiss reached over to stroke his cheek, smiling to herself when he nuzzled his nose into the palm of her hand.

Every few moments, Blake stirred from her sleep. Both parents found it impossible to sleep, and it seemed fitting that their first night as a family was one of the longest they had ever known.

* * *

Weiss was the first to rise when her eldest started mewling a few hours later, Blake following soon after. It took a moment for the groggy parents to trade offspring, Weiss sleepily cradling her daughter who was now crying in earnest over being moved from the warm place she had been sleeping. Weiss had the distinct impression these crying fits would become common place among feedings. She prayed at least one of them would learn to be receptive to the idea of a baby bottle, but that was a fight for another time.

With her one free hand, Weiss adjusted the pillow behind Blake's back, to help prop the woman up as she yawned tiredly. "And so it begins..."

"What time is it?" Blake asked, blearily looking around the room, only to see that something had been draped over the clock sitting in the corner.

"Seven in the morning." Winter replied as she stood from her spot in the corner. "Time to go round the house up for breakfast."

"Let them sleep." Weiss said with a shake of her head, she was keen on getting more rest as soon as possible herself.

"Very well…" Winter replied, looking to her niece who had calmed down somewhat, but was still issuing catlike complaints at being moved. Her mews for her mother were sharp and pointed. Weiss was trying to quiet her daughter, but the tiny Faunus wanted none of it. "Would you like me to get the two of you anything?"

"Some breakfast." Weiss said slowly, trying to think several steps ahead, not an easy task when trying to soothe an upset child. "Oh, and my laptop. I want to make sure the documentation got filed as it should have been."

"Their birth records, and starting health file, you mean. I'll look everything over, and notify the government." Winter instructed, her hand help up in a fashion that welcomed no argument. "I assume that's what you planned to do, correct?"

"Yes, thank you." Weiss said, rousing herself from the warmth of their bed to fish out the changing supplies, hoping a fresh diaper might settle her youngster.

"I'll be back then." Winter exited quietly, closing the door behind her.

Alone once more for the first time since the ordeal began, Blake finally felt an inexplicable weight on her shoulders fall away. She couldn't particularly explain it, other than she felt safe again, truly so. The protected space she meticulously marked was no longer being disturbed by guests. There was a comfort that resided in the territorial recesses of her mind, and she could feel the shift in her cubs as well…

Innate instincts told them that this was the way things should be.

With both sons in her arms, and Weiss tending to the care of their daughter, Blake ever so carefully nestled her smallest child into the warm bedding. Then she took to the long, and repetitive task of marking her eldest son as he suckled. Her thumb running gently across his forehead, neck, and shoulders. She did this for several long moments, the action as relaxing to her son, as it was to her.

"It's about time we kept the room closed off." Blake said then, feeling as though any intrusion would bring back the unwelcome sense of alertness that she couldn't simply ignore. As though, the moment she truly relaxed for good, something unwelcome would happen. It was a strange thing to feel, and she wondered if humans felt that way too, though she didn't have one she could ask.

"Do you want me to open the top hatch?" Weiss asked.

Blake seemed to think on it. No, she didn't want to have even half of the dutch door open…but, Weiss was their sire, and she had some level of decision-making over how quickly the cubs would be introduced to the outside world. They were young, and this was the ideal time to cultivate powerful bonds. That anyone else would share in this special phase, at least to the Faunus mind, seemed unpleasant. "Do we have to?"

"No." Weiss said as she came back to the bed. "We don't have to."

"Then, I'd prefer if we didn't." Blake decided then. "I'd like to keep the top half shut too. Everyone had the chance to greet our cubs, and now it's our time to bond."

"I'll sent a text, and let them know." Weiss said, giving Blake a gentle peck on the lips.

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Since this needs to be clarified, the names and definitions are as follows:

Bianca- Italian and it means Blanca White...or off-white... and is a nod to the Monochrome pairing itself...  
Wycliff- An English/British name. It means White Rocks.  
Finley - Means White for male. For Females it means "White haired warrior".


	60. Chapter 60

A Schnee was stubborn to a fault. Powerful, in action and in will.

They were undisputed not only because of their tenacity and audacious nerve, but because crossing a Schnee was making a grievous mistake. Becoming lifetime enemies with such a powerful household meant ruin for any and all involved. Those who dared to have the arrogance to oppose the Schnee Dust Company, dared to spit upon the very foundation that made Atlas as powerful as it was.

A Schnee stood as a symbol of Atlas. Of the authority that could be grasped and clung to, commanding a great respect from the entirety of the world as they knew it.

Although, some might find it egotistical, a family so prestigious didn't chip their way into the bedrock of history without great effort and a fellowship. Wilson believed this first and foremost. The people of Atlas bowed to him, because he deserved to be bowed to. Blood, sweat, and tears had been poured painstakingly into the SDC by every figurehead thus far.

He had gambled, he had lost, and those failures too, were part of him. So too, were they the very lifeblood of his family. Weiss was doomed to walk in his footsteps, because she was the one who most took after him in spirit...and now, she was a parent too. Stepping headlong into the role of the head of a family...he doubted she knew entirely what she was in for.

That his bloodline was tarnished with Faunus blood didn't matter. It had happened before after all. No, it was what their little lives represented that bothered him so greatly. The company would survive another sordid tale and a black stain upon its reputation. It was powerful enough for that. It would weather the backlash and storms of almost any scandal, because quite frankly, humanity needed dust to live.

With great effort, he placed his scroll neatly on his desk, ignoring the photo of three infants that had been sent to him, leaning forward with a world weary sigh. An old, and familiar pain began to ache in his shoulders. Still completely and utterly baffled, he could do no more than sit there and contemplate just what exactly he was going to do.

Like always, he hadn't the slightest clue.

A loud pounding upon his office door made him roll his eyes and scatter his thoughts, thinking it to be Winter. "Come in." He summoned darkly, almost ready to hear another tirade spew from her mouth. Instead, it was a servant, who delivered to him an envelope sealed with wax. Inside was an envelope, and several incriminating pieces of evidence.

 _DISTROY AFTER READING_

It was printed across the top of the page, and when the servant left him, he began to read the letter at length, wondering who on earth would send him such a thing. He quickly discovered that it was Blake's handwriting.

 _I doubt that you'll read this, or that even after you do, you'll find any measure of comfort in what I'm about to say._

 _We could mutually hate each other to the end of time, and I'd be satisfied with that. I have no qualms telling you to your face that my loyalties have never rested with you, and that as far as I'm concerned, you could drop dead, and I simply wouldn't care for my own sake. Feel free to continue loathing me until your very last breath, it honestly doesn't matter to me...I fully understand, and even accept, that the sentiment is fully reciprocated._

 _It doesn't matter to me._

 _It does matter to Weiss though, and that is the entirety of my concern. She cares deeply about what you think, even if she doesn't follow your advice, she certainly does take it to heart. What I'm about to disclose isn't reparation, vengeance, or even justice. Hell, it's probably not even the right thing to do._

 _However, I still feel as though this was what I should have done in the first place, after extracting myself from the White Fang._

 _Years ago, the White Fang split off into different branches all around Remnant. Ultimately, this weakened the strength of the leadership, and the size of the White Fang became too much to manage. The organization split into two factions. Those who sought peaceful solutions, and those looking to rebel in one the largest uprisings that Remnant would ever see. The most aggressive members of the White Fang were not easily controlled by their pacifist counterparts, and infighting among the Vale branch reached an all-time high. Several deadly Faunus took the reins with brutal shows of power and dominance. They convinced the vast majority of the Vale branch, and even part of the suppressed and marginalized Atlas branch that they could solve problems at the core._

 _If they could strike fear into the human population, they could demands the rights and freedoms so crucial to Faunus._

 _The most influential and deadly members of the White Fang came up with a plan to target the Schnee estate directly, assassinate the bloodline, and gain control of the Schnee Dust Company. Eventually, there would be enough momentum to begin starting a civil war…or at least, that was the intention. As you know, the White Fang failed, but not without casualties on both sides._

 _Weiss once told me that she was a victim of all the fighting that happened back then. I was merely a child myself, orphaned around that time. Whether or not that makes me a victim too, or simply unlucky, I've never been able to figure out. In either case, those events were what encouraged my upbringing as a member of the White Fang myself, and for that, I found it difficult to fully and completely cut my loyalties after my escape._

 _I thought that if we could forget each other, we could live in peace._

 _The past is not so simple a thing, and the shadows of that past loomed over all of us. I know this now. It came to my attention that a handful of the most volatile and violent members of the White Fang managed to escape from the assassination attempt unscathed. They continued commit other violent crimes, going on unpunished. Until recently, no one dared to take them down. The men and women in those photos are the ones who planned the assault on this manor, aided in it, and avoided capture with bloody resistance._

 _As you can see, they have since been exterminated. I've seen to that personally, through channels that are not entirely legal…I'm sure you understand. Make no mistake, there was no pleasure in this for me. Murder is murder, and I won't pretend I haven't sullied my hands. I just won't stand to see somebody harming my mate without retaliation._

 _Protecting Weiss, and my cubs, come as my first and foremost priority. Their happiness reaches a close second, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them...let this be bodily proof of that._

 _Weiss would like you to come greet our children. She hopes you will come to accept them as part of the family, and that you may even grow to love them. Truthfully, I can't say I'm entirely fond of the idea. Lord knows you aren't…yet another thing you and I agree on…which is why she hasn't pushed the topic. The problem is, I can't sit idly by and watch her worry about this. Weiss can only push the two of us so far, if we don't meet in the middle, she's only going to get hurt._

 _Well, I certainly won't be the one to do that, so consider this a personally extend invitation._ _I'll even let you into the nesting room. For the record, I don't expect you to understand the magnitude of that invitation. I don't even expect you to give me the time of day, assuming you haven't gotten rid of this missive by now, I'll make due with having said this much._

 _The fact of the matter is, this isn't about you, or me. It's about Weiss, and even in this, I'm willing to bend over backwards to ensure her happiness. The sooner you decide to do the same, the sooner you and I can go back to silently hating each other from afar._

Wilson could only rub his eyes as he put the letter down, silent curses slipping from his lips.

He examined the images of the fallen White Fang members more carefully. Some he knew well for their crimes, others he had never even seen before. Tossing the evidence into the lit fireplace beside him seemed like little more than a consolation. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the night that had transpired at the hands of these criminals...if he thought hard enough about it, he could still smell the blood of his wife on his fingertips.

He still had nightmares, still dreamt terrors that could have so easily become truth...but waking was always painful, no matter what.

Vengeance was something he had yearned for, but these deaths were no more of a comfort to him than the countless nights spent plotting such sweet victory. He doubted many things, questioned others, and as he mentally berated it all, he felt weak.

He felt old…and lastly, he felt tired…so very, very, tired.

He knew what was expected of him, but that didn't make him any more fond of the idea than it had before. If that made him a bitter old man, so be it.

* * *

Each cub had a distinctive sound to their voice. Unsurprisingly, their daughter was the night owl, but she could wake her siblings by mewing just as easily. She had done so just last night, in fact, provoking a chorus of kittenish calls for attention. It was amazing just how quickly the litter all responded to each other, sometimes making racket purely for the sake of it. Most of the noise was feline, but, that was always preferable over human sounds.

Of course, Blake was an attentive mother, rousing at even the tiniest of demands. With three little ones, it was no easy task, and it seemed as if she was always doing something instead of resting. She didn't complain in the slightest, even when her feline instinct warred with human logic. Marking her scent took hours out of her day, feeding, bathing, and cat napping taking up the other large chunks of time. She took time to talk to them too, but that language wasn't anything like human speech.

Weiss made no mistake about that exhausted observation, when she realized that the cubs were distinctly feline. Though it wasn't exactly a shock, it took some getting used too.

Weiss was much slower up the uptake to parenthood. Every little mewl or purr were sounds she had never needed to understand on an intuitive level before. Now, her children not only seemingly expected her to know, they demanded a level of proficiency she simply didn't have. Not when it came to communicating as a Faunus would. She was not as warm a person as Blake either, and she exuded that uncertainty when mews turn into human cries…followed normally by loud screeching.

Weiss never truly panicked, but, it was a near thing, especially when Blake left her alone with all three for short intervals.

They survived the first week in a blur, Weiss was sure her blood had changed over to pure caffeine at some point, and she had no idea how Blake could possibly keep up with the demands of three cubs, none of whom favored bottles and didn't seem to nap at the same time. Weiss lessened the burden however she could, but, with Blake still refusing entry to others, and the cubs Faunus ears starting to open up for the first time, Weiss felt her sanity dwindling.

"Well, look who's stumbling around like death warmed over." Yang had commented when Weiss dragged herself down to the kitchen, holding the runt of the litter in her arms.

"Oh, shut up." Weiss groused, as she glared at Yang. "You'd look like death warmed over too, if you had the kind of night we had."

"Touchy…" Yang laughed, a knowing smirk radiating off of her features. She didn't remember a whole lot from when Ruby was a baby, but she did remember complaining that her baby sister kept her up at night. "Well, at least one of you looks like he's having a good day."

Weiss looked down at her son. Wycliff for his part was more than happy to cocoon himself in the soft and fluffy bathrobe that his parent donned, pressing his fingers over and over into the fabric, clutching and unclutching the material. All of the litter tended to do that, another feline trait, Weiss assumed, if reading was anything to go by.

"He does, doesn't he?" Weiss noted.

"Compared to you? Yeah, I'd say so."

"I probably do look awful, and I can't possibly bring myself to care." Weiss said, knowing she wasn't at all put together. All she wanted was a moment of peace before going back into the room filled with one screeching child that wouldn't settle down for the life of her. "Honestly, I'm surprised Blake doesn't have a migraine."

Yang had suspected that, but stated the obvious anyway. "One of those mornings, huh?"

"Four hours, Yang. Four hours. Do you know the significance of that number?"

"The little squirt is still crying, isn't she?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Weiss replied with a dry air of annoyance.

"Uh, can I…or is Blake still being possessive?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but handed her child over to Yang carefully, warning her to be mindful of his tail. The little furry appendage stuck out of the hole sewn in his cloth diaper. He was the only child that couldn't use the disposable brand, due to being much too small for any of them to fit him right. His tail made it quite difficult to get a proper fit, and it seemed he would need to grow into them. He took to being passed off in relative silence, seemingly uncaring that he'd received a new retainer.

Though, Weiss considered that probably had to with Yang's excessively large bust and a semblance that was equal to that of a warm blanket. Honestly, what wasn't to like about any of that? Rubbing her tired eyes she leaned heavily across the counter top. "She's not being possessive, she's just doing what feels right, I assume."

"Yeah, I know…it just kind of sucks...that's all. It sort of feels like she can't trust us. I mean, not that she would want us in there all the time, I get that…still, all we ever get to see of the little buggers is whenever you bring one of them out with you, and even then, you're only out here what, like a second?"

"Honestly, we could probably do with some help. Blake insists that we don't. To her it's sacrilege enough that I carry any of them with me out of the room." The white haired woman poured herself another cup of coffee, pondering that for the umpteenth time. Forgoing breakfast had been a bad idea, she was starving. Reaching into the confectionary box that was normally kept on hand for Ruby, Weiss pulled out one of the jumbo cookies, eyeing it hungrily. "Even now, I'm half expecting my scroll to buzz, demanding to know where I am with our son."

"She hates that, I'm guessing."

"Oh, she absolutely loathes it." Weiss said, snapping the cookie in half, dipping one of the pieces into the warm drink in front of her. "She's bitten my head off more than once, and so that's why I've been trying not to do it." Weiss nodded, taking a very large and undignified bite of the morsel in front of her before reaching for a napkin to dab at her lips. "I'm losing my mind, and I have no idea how Blake does it."

"Does what?"

"Everything." Weiss deadpanned. "Just…everything." She waved off the entire thought. "It's a mystery to me."

"Eh, it's probably just because being a mom really fits Blake, and it doesn't fit you as much yet. there's a lot to get used to, and no offense, but you like to maintain order and control...kids are anything but that, and I don't remember Ruby being put on any kind of schedule until she was way older." Yang said thoughtfully.

"Comforting."

"I know, right?" Yang sighed then, looking down at the small boy in her arms. Baby blue eyes looking up at her, blinking slowly. "Hey, Weiss...if I were you, I probably wouldn't worry about it too much. If I was in your position right now, I'd probably look worse..."

"You say that, Yang...but I highly doubt that. The boys are all too happy to just lay there and claw on the blankets. Wycliff seems to sleep on just about anyone. He fell asleep on Ruby yesterday when I snuck out of the room for a half hour to check the stocks. I wish I could say the same for my daughter, but, Bianca keeps screaming. She's nursed for a little bit this morning, but the rest of the time, she's just been so loud...and I so much as hold her, and she starts crying immediately."

"Heh, sounds like mommy girl. Ruby was like that too..." Yang trailed off before chewing on her lower lip. "Do you have a guess as to why she's in a bad mood?"

"Blake thinks it because her other ears are starting to open and take sound. It makes everything so much louder, I'm supposing. Whatever it is, its god awful." She dipped the other half of the cookie into her mug of coffee when her scroll started beeping. She checked it, even though she didn't need too. "And on that topic, Blake is now plotting my demise for subjecting our infant son to the horrors of the kitchen."

Yang wisely didn't comment on the mild agitation lingering in the shorter woman's voice. She watched as Weiss set her scroll on the counter, and pointedly took another swig out of her mug. "Um, aren't you going to answer that?"

"Coffee now." Weiss murmured. "Wife after."

Yang could only laugh when the scroll started to ring, forcing Weiss to answer it with an exasperated, but loving sigh, assuring Blake that she would return to the room monetarily.

* * *

The house was strangely quiet during the day, though, Yang supposed that would be expected since Weiss wasn't around to dictate normal activities. Over seventy-five percent of the maids, cooks, and other household crew had been sent on vacation well away from the manor, all expenses paid by the SDC. It was the first vacation some of them had ever taken. Many of the Faunus workers particularly had never had the luxury of leaving the manor on such a whim, and went back to their homelands to visit relatives, or at least the grave markers of kin they once knew. Others chose relaxing getaways to tropical locations owned by the company.

Yang watched one of the few maids remaining in the home as the elderly woman with reptilian eyes dusted the furnishings, same as she did every single day like clockwork. She had no family to speak of, and her mind had slowly been going over the years. If it wasn't for her ritualistic tasks, there was a good chance she would end up rotting the remainder of her life away in some old folks home.

Instead, she stayed in the mansion with only one task to worry about. Dusting the tables...and only the tables. Honestly, Yang was sure that was merely an excuse to keep the woman on the payroll at this point, seeing as she was getting absolutely nothing done, but humming away happily as if she were. Yang held back a smirk as the woman fawned over that same end table over and over again, until one of the other maids reminded her it was time for a tea break...the fifth tea break in the last five hours that the woman had been puttering in the room.

So, with one of the other maids, she tittered on, talking to one of the other maids about one of the books she read recently, while her coworker washed the windows.

It was a reminder that even though Weiss herself was taking a great deal of time off, people under her employment counted on her success and fortune. Where would this woman be without a place to stay, truly? As a Faunus, there probably weren't many retirement homes in Atlas who would welcome her.

Thinking about that made the blonde worry even more than before. Yang had been entrusted with overseeing various parts of the company for a short time…and more importantly, Blake had put a special sort of stock in Ruby…dragging her into the dark and questionable underground that the criminal underworld demanded. Yang still wasn't sure how she felt about that, but one thing was made clear as day.

Her time and place at the SDC was slowly dwindling…her life at the manor was no longer what she expected it to be, or what she wanted it to be...it was time to go back to Vale.

Seeing Weiss and Blake tend to their little ones made it all the more clear, there just wasn't a future here for her anymore. That was gone now, completely…and it had been that way for a long time. Probably ever since the couple married and settled down, if Yang was being honest with herself. She couldn't keep staying in the role she had once stood in, and like it or not, the SDC didn't need her nearly as much as everyone kept telling her…not with Ruby stepping up to oversee plenty of the security detail.

Sure, Ruby was a novice at paperwork, and hated the monotony of routine, sure, but if her sister was anything, it was capable and adaptable. Her time in the field demanded that she be that way, and those traits would serve her well. From across the table, Ruby was buried in her own stack of reports. They'd been at this for days now...the only thing keeping Ruby going at this point was the promise of unlimited hot chocolate, and something Sun had murmured into her ear, which, Yang was sure she didn't want the details of.

Yang closed the laptop she was typing on and set it aside. "You don't have to do this…"

"No one can go through thousands of hours of incident reports in a day." Ruby said, her eyes still glued to one absurd case that revolved around someone accidentally igniting fire dust down in the ballistics lab. "Besides, this one includes hunter involvement. I want lead on this."

"I'd really rather if you didn't." Yang said, reaching for the file to look at it again. "There are other things you should be doing."

Ruby shrugged. "Not all of the Grimm are cleared out in the north yet."

The blonde hesitated, the hard truth about those matters were bitter on her own tongue. "I doubt they ever will be, not fully. These artic Grimm are made to withstand these conditions."

"Then hunters and huntresses need to rethink their strategies, that's all." Ruby regarded Yang then, eyes of steel both in color and in gaze softening as she leaned back in the chair. "I don't plan to go taking the inspections routes, if that's what you're worried about...but this case...it just bothers me, so I wanted to help."

The purity of the dust demanded a recall on all rounds made and issued to the SDC security force. Notifying all of the personnel, and cross-referencing all of the mines that the dust came from would be a long and drawn out task…mine inspections could take months, and the staff of hunters on the SDC payroll had dwindled thin. It was no small issue, but it was just one of many.

Finally, Yang spoke slowly. "That's not what's bugging me."

"Then what is?"

"You told me if I went with Yatsuhashi, when I came back, we'd figure out what to do about things, but it's a huge problem. What are we going to do?" That, Yang decided, was a much harder question to answer, but the facts were plain as day. "You don't really want to do this kind of work. Someone else should be sitting at this table…someone who actually wants to do the work when I go back to Vale."

"So…" Ruby started almost hopefully. "You are going back then?"

"I…might." Yang hesitated, before looking away. "It's not as simple as will or won't. It comes down to the safety of the people I care about. If I go back to Vale, I've got to know Blake can trust whoever she picks for the part."

"Okay…so what?"

"Well, Ruby, don't know if you noticed or not, but she's obviously looking at you. Thing is, if you want to go off and be a huntress after you get your new arm, I can't exactly go back to Vale, now can I?"

"Hold on just a damn second." Ruby's voice gained an edge to it after hearing that. One that was sharper than she intended to be. "You can't pin that kind of choice on me, Yang, that's not fair."

"Tough cookies, Ruby, chew harder." Yang shot back. "Do you really want Blake giving orders to one of her little buddies? If they turn on her, it's over, and you know that just as well as I do."

"There are people better suited to lead the security division." Ruby said slowly. "Great guys, most of them Blake trained personally. Or you, and they're all great choices."

"But they're not the best choices." Yang told her. "And when you play for keeps, you go with the best. All in, or not at all. We've had their backs for years, it has to be us…if it's not us, then what good are we? Why'd we come all the way to Atlas, if it wasn't to, protect them, and keep them safe?"

"Weiss offered me a job. I saw the good it could do, and so I took it." Ruby sometimes hated herself for thinking that way, but ultimately, that's what had kept her in Atlas for all these years. "I was prepared to strike out on my own. Weiss gave a place so I didn't have to, and that was the best thing ever. I loved the job. Getting hurt doesn't change the fact that I _am_ a huntress…so I do hate dealing with the security stuff...I probably always will."

"Ruby, come on…" Yang pressed. "Say it how you really mean it."

"I hate the paperwork. I hate giving out orders to do things I don't agree with, and I'm not okay with justifying all of that for the sake of protection." Ruby started, her words like acid. "I hate living in fear, I won't. I refuse, and I know there will always be more attacks on the SDC...but...those won't just go away because I want them to...and the worst thing is, that cloak and dagger work from before is terrible too."

Of course Ruby wouldn't agree with it, Yang partially hoped that Ruby never did.

"You're right." Yang murmured. "There's got to be a better way, but Blake and I haven't found it yet. I don't know if we ever will."

"Then we look harder, Yang." Ruby groused softly. "We didn't graduate Beacon to hide behind our weapons and reputation. We graduated to make changes. If you don't want to make them, I will, and..."

"What is it sis?"

"I guess that's why..." Ruby huffed with a sigh. "I guess that's why I'm sitting at this table…because like it or not, changes do have to happen. Besides, I can't do anything else until I get my new arm. I hate sitting around worse than I hate security stuff."

"But you will get it...you're new arm, I mean. After that, you'll go back into the field, right?"

"I'm going to give it my best shot." Ruby said uncertainly. "SDC hunter or not, that's my goal."

"And Yatsuhashi needs to stay in the competition circuit with Pyrrha…" Yang murmured quietly. "She relies on him, and Velvet needs him too."

"Did Velvet say that?"

"Huh?"

"Did Velvet say that she always needed him around? That he couldn't live his own life?"

"Ruby…come on, it's not like that…"

Ruby's shoulders sagged. "I know. I didn't either…not really." Pushing all of the paperwork to the side, she put her arms on the table, and used them as a pillow for her head. "Look, Yang, I promise we'll get this all sorted out. We always do…but, I can't promise it'll be on your terms. Things are really different now, it's not just the four of us. Whatever we decide, it's got to be something we can all make do with, and it's not going to be perfect for anyone, but that's just the ways it goes. You have to do what you want to do regardless of that. It doesn't matter what we decide."

"Doesn't it, though?"

"If you want to be with Yastu, then just do that." Ruby said. "Everything else…well, it has to work out somehow. That's really the only option there is, you know?"

"I know, Ruby." Yang murmured. "I…do plan to go back to Vale…but, it's not like I won't ever be around. They travel around a lot because of the work Coco does. That's why they have the house up here in Atlas in the first place. That's really the only assurance I have in all of this that Vale's where I want to go. If it wasn't for that, I don't know if I could handle it. I just hope everything works out like it should."

* * *

Yang couldn't fault Ruby's logic.

Part of her didn't want to, and when she made a call to Yatsuhashi and heard him offer soft, meaningful words of solace just as always, it was the last straw. The tipping point she knew inevitably was coming. Just talking to him captured a lump in her throat that Yang simply didn't like. She knew, then and there, what she had to do.

It was with great difficultly that Yang wrote her resignation letter to the SDC following day. It was merely a formality, but that alone was enough to prove just how influential these women in her life had become…after all, when had she ever cared about formality? A pang in her chest reminded her that deep down, she really didn't, but this was the right thing to do.

Writing it was easy, sliding it under the door took only a moment's hesitation, but the aftermath was grueling. Facing down the only family she had ever come to know frightened her. She spent hours just pacing outside of the nesting area, leaning against the wall, and crumpling herself restlessly in the corner. Anxiety kept her from knocking, and finally, she leaned agents the door defeated.

She landed against it loud enough to make it sound like a knock.

What she didn't expect was that the would be opened, and Yang crashed to the floor without preamble. Her shocked expression found piercing golden eyes peering back at her. "I told you, they're too young." Blake said with her hands on her hips. "When they're ready to be socialized, Yang, I promise you'll be the first to know and then you can cart all three of them all over the house as much as you want, but for now you just have to wait."

Yang cracked a weak smile, but it fracture the moment she found her voice. "I can't wait that long, kitty." She picked herself up of the floor slowly. Blake offered her a hand with strength Yang hadn't seen in so long, she partially forgot Blake had it in the first place. The gentle glow was almost like a shadow of dark silk against Blake's skin. "You got your aura back." The blonde said, feeling her voice strain under the observation.

"Of course I do, I don't have to take the limiters anymore." Blake said, leaning gently against the doorframe, arms crossed. "I haven't had too since the cubs were born, which you would know if you actually answered your texts."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Yang said guiltily. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing." Blake said, feeling as though she had been missing part of herself for so long, that she was astounded it had even come back. "I never knew how much I would miss having my aura around until it just wasn't there anymore. Though, I still feel like a civilian." She said, poking at her belly as proof.

"I'm glad you finally have it back though."

"Back or not, it's still flaky. I won't be good in a fight for a while, if ever." Blake looked over her shoulder, assuring herself that Weiss wasn't having trouble getting the litter settled. Satisfied, she turned back to Yang. "I doubt I'll be able to devote the same amount of time to training anymore, at least, not for a while."

"You'll get there, Blakey." Yang said with a shake of her head. "You kind of have to, you know?"

"Okay, out with it. What's wrong?"

Yang said nothing at first, choosing to fidget in place instead. When the moments ticked on by, she knew Blake wasn't going to change the subject.

"It's gotten to the point I just don't even know anymore." Yang shrugged and leaned heavily against the doorway too, and closed her eyes when she felt Blake toy with the wayward strands of blonde tresses that rested between them. "I had this whole big speech prepared, but it just doesn't seem like that's good enough either. I don't want to make this into something it isn't, but I can't just ignore-" Yang shut her mouth with a loud click, looking away from those entirely too deep golden eyes. "That's not what I mean either...shit."

"Yang," Blake murmured "Don't be complicated."

Blake could read her like an open book, and Yang hated it. Although, she couldn't deny it was her own fault. She swallowed hard and pulled away. "I love you guys…I've always loved you guys…you're my family, Blake, and even if it's not the weird sort of family I twisted around in my mind and kept hoping for...you gave me a place to be, you know? You guys gave me a home. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"You're an idiot." Blake sighed softly, pulling Yang into a tight hug. "Why would you choose now to pick at old wounds?"

"Because I'm going back to Vale." Yang said, her arms finally feeling like limbs instead of cylinders of lead holding her in place. She wrapped her arms around Blake in reply, not realizing how completely powerless she was against such a simple show of affection. How starved for it over the years she had become all due to her silent suffering. "And, I guess, I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Hate you?" Blake pulled away only enough to see the dark expression on Yang's face. Fully expecting to be cast aside. It was old trauma from Yang's childhood, lingering whispers that she was easily forgotten about and left behind. "My god, Yang. That's impossible. I couldn't..."

"But what if you do? If you ended up hating me, I can't do it." Yang said quietly. "If you even think for a second that you would resent that, tell me to stay, and I will."

"That's your fear of turning into your mother talking." Blake could only sigh at Yang's bullheadedness. "Yang, living your own life is not the same thing as abandonment. I can't ask you to keep torturing yourself this way." Blake said softly. "If you want to go to Vale, Weiss and I have to support that. Ruby too. It's exactly as you said, we're family. There is nothing in this world you could possibly do to change that." She pulled away then, fixing the collar of Yang's shirt. "If I have to take you to Vale myself to prove that to you, I will."

Yang shook her head. "I'm flying out the day after tomorrow."

"Then stop moping around in the hallway and come greet your niece and nephews properly." Blake all but scolded, dragging Yang through the threshold. "Don't look at me that way, if you start blubbering, I will too, and if we go in there like that, we'll probably send Weiss fleeing for the office."

"As if I couldn't hear your entire powwow from here." Weiss said, from the warmth of the bedding, as she watched over the three little ones. Ever so carefully, she removed herself from the fluffy blankets, taking a handful of torn paper and flinging it at the blonde. "You're lucky I shredded that resignation letter, Yang, or else I would beat you over the head with it…and next time you slide something like that under the door, make sure it doesn't look like you've used it as a tissue..."

"Weiss, I just-"

"Not another word." Weiss commanded, cutting her off at the pass. "Save it Yang, of all the asinine things to come out of your mouth over the years, this is one thing I'm sure I don't want to hear." Instead, she pulled Yang into a hug of her own, a difficult thing to do with someone so much taller than herself. "You had us worried, you blundering ox, and like it or not, you are still part of this family, and as such, part of this company...Coco and I have plans for you Yang...big, big plans. You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **AYangThang:** Sorry this took so long to get out. I had planned it for mother's day, but that failed spectacularly because I ended up going up north, and we have no internet up there, so my bad. Anyway, this is the official final chapter. An epilogue is incoming in the coming weeks to tie up loose ends, and honestly, I think you'll really love that, but until then, hope you enjoyed this, and I'll catch you later.


	61. Chapter 61

**AYangThang:** Apologies, I've been away for so long. Honestly there are a lot of reasons for why I've been slacking off. Though I don't care to get into it too much, I'll say this, loss sucks.

Do me a favor, go find someone you care about, and hug them. Tell them you do actually care. Spend a little extra time with them…put the effort in to make memories while you can. Don't take those opportunities for granted. No matter what, you'll always wish you had that one more second, and one day, it really will be too late to have even that much. I know that sort of advice seems obvious, but, it's also true that people tend to get caught up in the mundanity of their own lives...don't wait.

Anyway, it's time I pull myself out from under the rock I've been living under and get back to work on this. My life is still not completely on track yet, and it won't be for a while. That being said, to make the epilogue more manageable, I'm breaking into parts. I'm finally happy with it, but 15k really is just too damn long for a chapter, epilogue or not. Hope you enjoy the read.

 **Chapter 61: Epilogue Part 1**

A loud whistle sounded through the arena, and two small fencers collapsed from exhaustion.

They had been at this for hours, and with their teacher showing no signs of letting up any time soon, they shared a worried glance. Robin, the brasher of the two reached forward. She grasped her sword first, getting into position. She had studiously mastered the proper form, but wobbled unsteadily in her excitement.

Her sister, Astrid, took more time to ready herself. Her posture was perfect, and her form was graceful. They faced their opponent again, ready to strike. This adversary was different from the rest, but no less difficult to face. Their goal remained the same.

They had only one. To last sixty seconds in the ring with a certified hunter. It sounded easy, but the challenge proved nearly impossible. Although they took every opportunity, failure came swiftly, the same as always. They would both be disarmed soon enough.

"Abysmal!" Weiss called out causing both of the girls to flinch as they turned to face her. "That was an absolutely abysmal attempt." Weiss sighed as she crossed her arms, clicking her tongue in a show of aggravation. She wasn't, not really, but she had painted herself as the harsh teacher. It was for the best, and Weiss decided to follow through on her unusually high expectation as she groomed the twin girls into miniature huntresses. "I've seen better from the both of you. I expect that you perform at your absolute best, and I expect it now."

"There's no way we can win." Astrid retorted, fetching her sword glumly.

"With that attitude, you most certainly won't." Weiss was the firmest instructor, but their most difficult opponent by far was their own mother, Pyrrha. "Stand up, retrieve your weapons, and go at her with the intent to kill. It's the only way you'll even come close."

Part of it, Weiss was sure, was that Pyrrha didn't want them to win. Allowing them even a single victory would promise her daughters complex and dangerous training. The other part of it was simply that Pyrrha was a skilled fighter. Her semblance lent itself useful for ending the battles before they even began. The matches continued, as Weiss turned to look at Jaune. The man at her side biting his lip worriedly.

"They'll be huntresses, I'll make that happen." She murmured, just loud enough not to be overheard by the children.

"I can't believe you got Pyrrha to agree to this. Although, Astrid has a point. They'll never win against her, Pyrrha would never allow it."

"That's the point, Jaune. This isn't going to help them in the traditional sense, but training is a double edged sword." She relaxed her stance, her eyes softening under his concern. "I want this to be an effort in futility right now. Their errors will forcibly correct themselves. This method ensures that they're made of the resolve needed to see their training through."

"I'm not so sure." Jaune said, wincing when the twins went crashing onto the mat once more. "This isn't what I had in mind when I asked you to oversee their training."

"Failure to overcome impossible odds, well, that's same as failing to survive." Weiss said quietly. "I never expected for either of them to be successful so early. I give it a year or two before we actually see one of them last long enough."

"Then why are you forcing them to do it." Jaune asked.

"They're young, Jaune. Testing a person's resolve comes foremost in this line of work." Then, she laughed a little. Perhaps she was asking too much of them, but that was simply the only way of life she lived by. "It's true, as they are, they'll never win against Pyrrha. If I was looking for that, I'd put someone with realistic expectations into the ring with them, and when the time comes, I will."

"It seems as if you've given this a lot of thought." He said, reaching for a bottled water. Anything so that he didn't have to look ahead at the display. Last time he glanced, both of his daughters look completely exhausted, and Pyrrha looked as though she were ready to end their training for the day. "Who would you put into the ring with them, if you don't mind my asking?"

Weiss merely sent him a look. "Jaune, my training was equally as extensive as a young girl, but I have never once beaten Winter at swordplay. If she had not thrown several of our training matches, I never would have been given the opportunity to prove myself to my father." Weiss sighed then. "As it stands, if my back hadn't been so seriously injured, I might have be able to issue my sister a worthy challenge…however, I also feel as if that statement overcompensates for my abilities."

"Who in their right mind would throw a match?" Jaune wondered aloud, more to himself than to Weiss.

"You truly are a total and complete dunce at times." Weiss answered him anyway. "This is not the sort a training children endure for any true length of time. If Robin and Astrid persist long enough, they will grow and develop their talents. Furthermore, it will prove they're committed to the brutality that will inevitably face them. Any hunter willing to teach the newest generation would bend to that kind of resolve."

He chose not to comment further, doubting Weiss would actually tell him anything more than that. The matches continued for a short while later until the twins couldn't fight any longer. Weiss ordered them to hit the showers, neither praising nor chastising their abilities. She saw their skill, yes, but she refused to encourage them during their actual training. That came before sessions, and times long after them.

It was a cold way to teach, perhaps, but it was the method her own sister had used. Weiss knew it to be effective.

Weiss only laughed when Pyrrha grabbed a bottle of her own water. The vexation clear as day as she took a long swig from the crinkling plastic. "I know I told you not to hold back, Pyrrha, but those matches were a little too decisive, even for you."

"You know how I feel about involving myself in this training." Pyrrha told Weiss. She hadn't even broken a sweat, not a scratch on her for her trouble. Only annoyance. "I don't have any desire in raising my hand to my children, during training or otherwise."

"Which is why you're perfect target." Weiss replied as the three of them began to stroll out of the arena. "As I was just telling Jaune, your involvement has been the most effective training tool they've come across."

Pyrrha let out a slow breath. "I don't see how that could possibly be true."

Weiss could only shake her head at that. "No, I suppose you don't, but that's of no consequence. Either way, I'd like you to continue being a somewhat regular match-up for them to battle against. I also believe it will be good for you to have a hand in their training process, even if only to inhibit them."

Pyrrha scowled in confusion. "Honestly? You want me to force them to lose?"

"I didn't think you'd find that to be a problem." Weiss said simply. "You don't want them to succeed as huntresses, do you?"

Pyrrha stopped walking, her heels upon the marble floor became silent. Weiss and Jaune turned to her, but her gaze focused purely on Weiss. The woman knowingly or not, hit a cord. "No." It was one Pyrrha had no intention of ignoring. "You're mistaken. Huntresses or not, I just don't want to see them get hurt."

Weiss did little more than lift her brow, a retort on her lips dying in a way it never had before. Then she nodded. "Every child needs something to overcome. Be it person or object, something must inhibit them. You are perhaps their greatest adversary, and believe me when I say that's the greatest advantage you could ever give them. Let that be your strength, and in turn, let it be theirs."

"You're asking the impossible of me, Weiss." Pyrrha breathed.

"Even if they cannot defeat you now, so long as you grant them the indulgence of trying, you're implying that one day it _may become_ possible." Maybe that was an unfair thing to ask of her friend, but fairness had no room in training. Not when it came to being a huntress. "They'll succeed one way or the other. Unfortunately you understand that just as well as I do."

* * *

There were preparations to make, and her work would never seemingly get done. Although Weiss knew she had several duties that couldn't be left ignored for too long, she was equally reluctant to leave Blake and her children to their own devices for any length of time. It just didn't feel right. Weiss didn't have much time to spare, but the moments that she found, small in number though they were, she surrounded herself with her family.

There was a stack of paperwork needing her attention, and there would be hell to pay for it, she was sure, but she bypassed her home office either way. It would still be there later. Knowing this, she left it sitting idly by.

Instead, she crept ever so silently through the nesting room. The noonday sun high in the sky, blocked out by the drapes. Carefully, she abandoned her shoes by the door, her stocking feet brushing along the floor. With baited breath she crouched down to the bundle of blankets where her three cubs rested together. Their ears were beginning to open, and their sensitivity to even the slightest noise would set them all off. She had never quite been the expert in infiltration that Blake was, but the litter demanded the skill.

She had to maneuver soundlessly, and do it flawlessly, least she have three mewing children unhappily demanding attention.

All of them wore soft cotton hats to cover their sensitive ears, and that helped to muffle the sounds somewhat, but Weiss knew that anything above even the slightest murmur would wake them all up in an instant. Nearby, Blake was silently reading, dressed in her usual lack of attire. If Weiss could appreciate anything about Blake's tendency to reside in the nesting area, it was that she also spent majority of her time with her breasts out and on display.

Even now, her white silk robe was left open and a pair of black underwear hugged her hips perfectly.

The cubs would easily find Blake's scent, and little claws had a bad habit of snagging into almost any type of cloth. The room was also kept warmer than the rest of the house, meaning that it was almost stifling to those acclimated to the chilly climate. Though Weiss knew it was for good reason, she appreciated Blake's habitual nudity. She couldn't deny the way her gaze lingered on her absolutely gorgeous wife.

Though Blake didn't show it, she always enjoyed those rare occasions when she caught Weiss openly gawking. The white haired woman did it so rarely, that it was something of a treat.

Still, she made no indication that she noticed. Wavy dark tresses ran freely over her shoulders, and golden eyes focused on her book. Although she knew Weiss was openly gawking at her, she paid no mind to it, so completely at ease by the situation that she didn't so much as flick an ear in her wife's general direction. Instead, she stretched her legs out, and soundlessly patted the floor beside her.

Just the tiniest ray of sunlight poked through the drapery and casting a line of light across the floor. Weiss took the invitation to bask in the serenity all too willingly.

She no sooner settled beside her wife that her eyes drifted shut. She wasn't paying attention to the time, but far sooner than she would have liked, the first small mew disturbed the otherwise perfect silence.

Wide eyed and attentive, Blake lifted her gaze to the bundle of bedding. Weiss did the same, unwilling to admit that she did so with a fraction of worry. Fearful that all three might wake up at the same time. She didn't move, holding her breath and hoping that it was just a fluke.

Their son had other plans. He mewed again, this time indignantly.

"Finley…" Weiss muttered between her teeth, choosing to wait it out a moment longer. "Every time." She whispered. "Every damn time like clockwork."

"At least he's punctual…" Blake said just as quietly, a smile tugging at her lips as he mewed again. "He wants you, not me." She flattened her ears back to avoid the loudness of the sound, least he start screeching.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Weiss murmured, but moved to retrieve her now continually mewing child before his ruckus disturbed his siblings. That was too late too, it seemed. "I knew he'd wake them up."

"Get back over here, maybe they'll go back to sleep." Blake said, hoping that they might get lucky, but just as soon as Weiss moved out of sight from her daughter, the chorus of mewing started up again, Bianca loudly and expectantly demanding attention.

"Or not." Weiss deadpanned exhaustedly.

"Because that would be too easy." Blake said offhandedly, going to retrieve the small girl.

"You don't truly intend to keep the sequestered in this room for much longer, do you?" Weiss asked, as she carefully pulled off the fuzzy cotton to inspect her son's ears. He fussed at the action, the small appendages tender to the touch, and to the sounds entering them.

"A few more weeks at the absolute least." Blake said, though her attentions were now diverted almost completely to her cubs, following her usual ritual of marking them with her scent, and feeding them. "Even then, I wouldn't keep them away from the room for long stretches. It's best they stay here, where it's safe."

"Are you implying the rest of the household isn't safe?" Weiss asked, knowing it wasn't just a question of babyproofing the common rooms. There was a note of something else in Blake's voice, and it was easy to notice.

"I'm implying I don't want them to stray far from their place of birth." It was probably silly, but Blake felt it in her bones, and pumping within her blood. It was the right thing to do. Maybe it was simply her heritage, but she felt compelled to listen to her gut instinct. "I told you before, the nest will be where they spend the vast majority of their time for their first year."

"You said that, but I was honestly hoping you were just being dramatic." Weiss said, cradling her eldest in one arm, she settled back down into the blankets with her family. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It isn't as if they could wander off and get lost."

"That's just it. I know it doesn't make any sense to you. To me, it's just dangerous to let them be away from the place they were born." Blake frowned, her golden eyes lifting from her cubs and over to Weiss earnestly. "They're defenseless, Weiss. If something were to happen, there would be no chance for them to run to safety…and I know that there is no threat, and there shouldn't ever be one…but in my mind, when I so much as think of that…" Blake shook her head at that. "My heart tells me that this is the safe space…and that I shouldn't move them unless I have to."

"I won't pressure you into it." Weiss said. "I just have no idea how you manage not to lose your mind."

"Honestly, I suppose I'm just tired, and I think I've already lost most of it." Blake said then, and that was unquestionably true too.

* * *

It was late at night when Weiss had finally gotten around to finishing her work.

Her children had all been tended to with warm baths, fluffy blankets, and full bellies. She kept a baby monitor resting on the edge of her desk just in case Blake needed her help. The only sound that came through loud and clear was a whole lot of sleepy purring. At first, Weiss prided herself on the fact that there wasn't a lot of havoc going on…but then…it began to become a distraction.

Not having Yang around to make racket was a little more than disheartening, although Weiss would never admit that.

Yang had never mastered the idea of being quiet, and Weiss had gotten used to the blonde's way of going about her own workload. Weiss shifted uncomfortably, it would take some getting used to. Ruby had gotten all of Yang's work done, that was without a doubt. She had also left the stack of work sitting for Weiss to stare at. The fact that it was all neat and orderly was the first of many tiny differences between the sisters.

It was perhaps the one thing Weiss was able to drill into Ruby's head during their days in Beacon. Even so, Weiss found herself missing the disorganized piles that Yang would often leave haphazardly strewn around the home office. Weiss bit her lip. Ruby was not, and would never be, the permanent solution to her current problem.

It was one of the many reasons why she had called Pyrrha and her family up to stay in Atlas. Under all technicality, Weiss was her boss, and Pyrrha couldn't refuse when it had to do with her contract. It was likely equally unreasonable to wake the woman up for a late night meeting, but, Weiss considered many things her life unreasonable in the first place.

Still, it didn't make the forthcoming conversation any easier. Weiss compared the news like a bandage, it was best to deal with it quickly, rather than beat around the bush.

"Yang's taking your place in the arena and acting as the new mascot of the SDC." Weiss said abruptly, a glass of cognac swirling idly in her hand. She could have left it at that, let Pyrrha go from the company entirely, and dusted her hands off from the whole unpleasantness…but she truly didn't want to do that. "I'd say it was purely business decision, but I think you know me better than that. You'll finish out this season, but I won't offer to have your contract renewed."

"I don't have a say in this, at all?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss only shook her head. There were two outcomes that she could see happening because of her bullheadedness, and she had been prepared. "Your performances were always satisfactory in the ring. I wouldn't have had it any other way, but, I wasn't about to relinquish Yang to Coco. She's too good of an employee, and too dear a friend. I had two options, put Yang on a lower paygrade, or put her in the ring. Only one of those choices guarantee to keep her with Yatsuhashi and with the SDC at the same time."

Pyrrha didn't know what to say to that. Her mouth ran dry at the idea that she was so easily replaced. It wasn't clout that bled into her surprise, but rather, a sense of failure. She knew she was an excellent fighter, and that her standings were always among the top ten even during a poor year. In the doubles rounds, her score often pulled Yatsuhashi up by several points. Yang was by no means a slouch, and her abilities in combat were nothing the scoff at…yet even so, failure was failure, true or not.

Her green eyes lifted to blue, her disappointment clear on her face. It echoed in her voice. "There's nothing I could possibly do to change your mind, is there?"

"No." Weiss murmured.

"I didn't think so."

"On paper, you outshine Yang without question." Weiss replied, her words a tiny condolence, but little else. "If my decision came purely from who was most qualified at this moment, then it wouldn't even be a question. You would still maintain your position. However, I have a particular level of integrity to maintain. Business connections imply a great many things. In Yang's case, what she lacks in skill, she more than makes up for by bolstering ongoing connections."

"I see." Pyrrha replied. "Was I not personable enough?"

"You're plenty personable, Pyrrha. You're also happily married. The same cannot be said for Yang." Weiss chided leaning forward and resting her elbow on the arm of her chair. "I didn't make this change to be malicious. I made it because it best suits my sensibilities. Despite our prestige, we are first and foremost a family owned and operated company. In some capacity, those rights and privileges extend to Yang."

"Where does that leave me?" Pyrrha asked, already expecting the worst. She couldn't dare hope for the best, she didn't even know what that would be.

"If I had my way about it, you'd move to Atlas and undertake Yang's old position. Ruby can't maintain it forever, and she's made it clear she has no intention to do so." Weiss said after a moment. "Having you take Yang's place would be convenient. That said, I know how idealistic that is, and that truth be told, it's good for everyone but yourself…I won't pretend it benefits you in any way." She drained her drink with a soundless gulp. "Hell, let's cut the bull. Moving to Atlas would benefit Astrid and Robin more than it could ever truly benefit you."

"I'll have to think about it." Pyrrha said tightly, considering once more than an early retirement might not be so bad. "You know how I feel about moving up here."

"Take your time." Weiss replied, pouring the both of them something more to drink. "If it comes down to it, I can promise you this, you won't leave the SDC empty handed."

* * *

The north was cold, but simple. Brutal in that way. Unforgiving in spite of the serenity it offered. Peace was, and would always be, a double edged sword. It seemed as though the people of Atlas were always on borrowed time. At mercy to the elements, their fellow peoples, and even the hunk of rock and ice that their homeland stood upon. It was a fragile balance, with the Grimm threat carving their way through their frozen wasteland, the balance fell into jeopardy.

Winter knew she couldn't stay at the manor for any length of time. The freshly graduated Atlas Academy troops demanded her attention. The female students still involved in the program needed her heavy handed guidance. Ironwood simply needed her in the same way Ozpin needed Glynda, otherwise the very foundation of Atlas in all of its glory would be put at risk.

She couldn't allow herself to sit idly by with so much to do.

Even while knowing all of that, packing her things was a strange affair. Her life was distilled down to a single bag and a footlocker. Anything beyond that simply wasn't needed. It saddened her to gaze upon her room, empty of creature comforts and personal touches. She never kept much because she never needed to. It was sad…and frankly, it was lonely.

She never could seem to get over how different this room was from the rest of the house. Several other rooms had been warmed by the touches of daily life, and of people that could never be replaced. Artifacts of those tender memories, as inconsequential as they might have seemed, were the only foundation left to glue the Schnee name to its pedestal. Yet, that era seemed to be dying out, flickering as little more than embers on their history.

Time, her worst enemy, would eventually tell the story of this new era in the Schnee family. Until then, she was unable to do anything. Only waiting, watching from afar, and hoping that her silent prayers would be enough. Her eyes flicked over to Weiss, and felt guilt stab into her chest, the same as it always seemed to do. It was true that Winter was needed elsewhere, but it was also true that Weiss needed her to stay here as well.

"It never gets easier, does it?" Winter asked as she surveyed the area one final time. "We've done this song and dance so many times, it might as well be tradition. Yet, it still doesn't lessen your burdens at all."

"No." Weiss said simply. "Perhaps not, but, don't forget, they're mine to bear."

"You love to remind me of that." Winter replied a little more coldly than she would have liked. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed Weiss harbored resentment, but, she _did_ know better. She knew all too well. "You're right though. They're not my burdens, Weiss. Even so, that doesn't mean I wouldn't help you, if only you'd ask."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. A soft laugh, almost a sad one, graced the air. "Be that as it may, you know just as well as I do, I'd never ask that of you. These are my shackles, Winter, not yours. It's my company, and this is my home…although, you're always free to come and go as you please. If you want to retire from the military, don't let me stop you."

"As if you could." Winter shot back, just the tiniest hint of a smirk on her lips. They locked eyes, cold blue against cold blue. Matching sets that softened at the same time. "I would have liked to have stayed longer, but I'd only be putting off the inevitable. I'm needed elsewhere, as you know."

"Indeed." Weiss didn't let her feelings betray her. "That always seems to be the case."

"Well, I expect you'll write often. I want to be informed of the situation around here." Winter murmured. "Oh, and please try not to torture our father."

Weiss nodded. Her features were schooled to a perfect mask of indifference. The first time Winter had left, Weiss found herself reduced to a total mess. She had cried for days over the emptiness she felt. Part of it was due to her youth, but age and life had hardened her. Perhaps, in the grand scheme, that's what made saying goodbye to her elder sister all the more complicated. It was never an easy thing, although they both pretended it was.

There were always so many things Weiss wanted to say, and so many more she would never be able to. She choose not to remain fixated on such topics. "Where will Ironwood be sending you this time?"

"That's classified." The eldest spoke softly.

"Ah." Weiss fidgeted around with the clasps buckling the backpack closed. It was easier than pressing for answers Winter wasn't at liberty to speak. Finally, she licked her lips. "I don't ask, because I know I would receive. We ask so little of each other. As a result, requests almost always have to be honored. I always assumed that to be a sign of weakness, but, particular events have forced me to give a new perspective on the way I look at our relationship."

"Oh?" Winter voiced softly.

"Ruby and Yang have rubbed off on me, I suppose. I've always wanted a relationship with you closer to what they have. I understand now that what you and I have cultivated comes strictly from our upbringing." Weiss hesitated for a moment before smiling. "Frankly speaking, running this company is a complete pain in my ass. I've always wanted you to be there, running it at my side. It would be, as you say, less burdensome that way."

"Then why haven't you?"

"If I ask, you'll feel obligated." Weiss stated. "I know you hate it here."

"I don't hate it here." Winter said with a soft laugh. "What I hate, I suppose if you could call it that, is my own cowardice. I'm unlike you, Weiss. When I was younger, I was afraid. I didn't understand why Atlas was so different from Vale. I was angry that men were favored. It terrified me that I wasn't worth anything in the public eye. That I needed a man to even be noticed at all. It...bothered me."

"Winter, that's crazy. you had to have known it then, too."

"I didn't have that kind of foresight." Winter told her. "I was so sure that my own merits wouldn't mean anything. I figured I'd have to fight for them, and the best way to do that was to join the military. I assumed that it was the only way I stood a chance in Atlas as an independent woman. Being married off scared me more than I could put into words, so, I hid behind the one unrelated man I knew I could blindly trust."

"Ironwood…" Weiss nodded. "It makes sense, we've known the man ever since we were children."

"He was my headmaster at the time. Along with my usual respect for him, at the time we had developed something of mentor-student relationship. I knew that if I enlisted, Ironwood would have to keep me close at hand. He wouldn't have a choice. I felt safe knowing that." It was a sad admission indeed, one that came with equal amounts of shame and disappointment. "It just so happened that he grew used to keeping me so close, and I grew more valuable to him as time went on."

Weiss could only frown, the weight of her sister's words feeling heavy. "I never knew..."

"I never wanted you to know. I was afraid you'd see me as disappointment if you knew the truth." Letting out a long, slow breath, she reached for Weiss, and placed a hand on her shoulder."I didn't turn down the company because I didn't want it. I turned it down because I was afraid of what I was going to become. I don't regret that decision. I only regret leaving you alone to deal with the aftermath."

"Honestly, it's probably for the best that things turned out the way they did." Weiss glanced up to Winter in that moment. "You're obviously slated to take his place once he retires, it's clear he wants you to. Ironwood wouldn't have trained you so thoroughly otherwise."

"I don't know about that, Weiss." Winter sighed. "I don't think I could handle that kind of power."

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Weiss shot back. "Power like ours comes with the bloodline. I think we might be cursed."

"Perhaps so. The thought has crossed my mind." Winter allowed, a strange sort of sternness ebbing into her voice softly. "I'll return for a visit when I can, Weiss. I'm sorry, but it's the best I can promise."

To her credit, Weiss didn't let herself feel anything more than acceptance as she nodded her head. "Well, then I suppose that'll have to be enough."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Epilogue Part 2**

The cubs were growing more expressive by the day, and in part she was sure that Blake was to blame for their newest vocal ranges. Hissing and growling had been added to the slowly growing list of inhuman sounds they made, and that was a mixed blessing. Although it was undoubtedly a good thing, Weiss wasn't quite sure what to do in the face of a crabby infant that started hissing at her.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is a good idea?"

"Just put them in her ears, Weiss." Blake said, leaning over the bathtub to finish bathing Wycliff. He was always the last to bathe, and took the longest to clean.

Weiss took a breath, but her daughter made the ungodly sound again, causing Weiss to fumble and drop the medicine before backing away. She picked the small container up, but hesitated. "They don't hurt her, do they?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I use the same kind of ear drops every time I take a shower." Blake said. "It's just to help keep the inside of their Faunus ears dry. They don't hurt at all."

"I hope you're right." Weiss said, highly unconvinced. "Just two drops each ear, right?"

"That's right." Blake murmured as she carefully scrubbed her son's tail with anti-bacterial shampoo. Weiss did what she was told in Bianca's right ear, earning a snarl that sounded far cuter than deadly as she tried to squirm away.

Blake turned her head, and snarled back at her daughter in reply. Weiss, still new to these sorts of interactions, bit her lip when she saw the imposing body language. Blake displayed an intimidating picture. Her ears flattened back and eyes formed tiny slits. Her voice rumbled low and wordlessly into the air. The two Faunus held their stares, Bianca wide-eyed and surprised as she hunkered down in the protection Weiss afforded her. After a moment, Blake went back to normal, and Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

It was as if such a confrontation never even happened.

"What was…" Weiss cut herself off, and finished depositing ear drops into Bianca's ears, it earned her another hiss in protest, though it was meeker than before. Weiss decide there was no better way to ask. "What was that about?"

"Discipline." Blake said after a moment.

"Hmm." After a breath, she nodded, though Blake hadn't looked back to see her do it. "Interesting way of doing it."

For a moment, brief as it was, Blake didn't say anything at all. She didn't feel the need to comment, and hadn't even thought of what Weiss might think under these circumstances. In retrospect, she should have prepared something a little better. The air was slightly tense, a weight lingering there that she wasn't entirely fond of. "Don't think about it too deeply, Weiss." Blake said, her voice gentled by her concern. "Bianca isn't going to."

"Are you sure about that?" Weiss asked, still feeling completely out of her element as she carefully diapered and clothed her little girl.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It just seems a strange conclusion to draw. She's so small, she might not think much of it now, but later, what's to become of that kind of action?"

"Aggression begets aggression, the powerful correct the young and weak." Fishing her son out of the bathtub and into a dry towel, she pulled the stopper to the drain and turned, picking up Wycliff's labeled bottle of ear drops. She dried the top of his head, and without hesitation, she began putting them in his ears. He wasn't a fan of them either, as his squeaky protests implied. Blake's golden eyes glanced up then, seeing the true and lingering worry that her mate displayed. "She acted out, I corrected. It's not heavy handed in the slightest to a Faunus."

"So long as you're sure…"

"I am, Weiss, I promise." Blake said. "Why don't you get Bianca set up in the blankets with Finley, and I'll follow you out just as soon as I finish drying off Wycliff."

Weiss had more questions, Blake could see them lingering there, perching on that calculating frown that ran in the family. Mercifully, for whatever reason, Weiss chose not to speak them, and instead pushed aside those dark and brooding thoughts as she finished bonding with her daughter. Blake let her gaze linger a moment longer, golden eyes scanning over her daughter's form, taking in her features.

The ever so slight flick of her ears, the borderline squinty stare that among both humans and Faunus alike might be considered rude, and the uneven vibrations of a purr. Those were small learned signs that her cub would come to understand as communication, and as she grew older, she would apply them properly. Until then, she was absorbing everything like a sponge, the Schnee trademark frown included.

* * *

When the resident cookie fiend hadn't emptied the jars on the counter on impulse, it was a rare thing indeed. It was true that Ruby had a strict diet to maintain, but Weiss expected at least one of the cookie jars to be completely barren on the inside. When all of them were stocked, it caused a twinge of concern, and Weiss took it upon herself to do something she hadn't found the time for in quite a while.

Two glasses of milk in hand, and small saucer of cookies plated delicately on a metal serving tray, Weiss went in search of her good friend.

When she did manage to locate Ruby, it was in one of the less frequented living areas. The small corner room was a hobby area that Weiss recalled her mother spending ample amounts of time in. The woman enjoyed painting, and all of her private works were displayed in this one place. Many of the pieces were abstract, but there were a few portraits of rather poor quality.

It was rumored that her mother partook to drinking like a fish. but it was obvious that an unsteady hand contributed to why they were kept in private rooms for viewing only.

Instead of getting rid of the eyesores, they merely inhabited the space, making the white walls look gaudy. The floors at one time had been speckled with the splatter of creativity, but her father had long ago hired a cleaning service to rid the floor of stains and paint droplets. Weiss had to admit, she partially missed the dotted mess that she used to trace with her fingers, following the shapeless patterns in awe. That fond memory was for another time.

Ruby sat, glaring daggers into the white canvas, the brush in her hand hadn't even touched paint. That wouldn't do. She had to remedy this.

"I'd ask if there was a bug Grimm in the house, but there's not a speck of black in all of the white." Weiss said, pulling Ruby from her thoughts.

Ruby closed her eyes as she set the brush down. "Sun suggested that I try. I can't say that I feel creative though. When I really think about it, the arts never really did interest me."

"An acquired taste." Weiss agreed. "Same as literature. Not to be rude when I say this, but, there is something to be said for those of a cultured upbringing." She set the tray down carefully, moving a few art supplies out of the way. She then grabbed the paintbrush. "May I?"

Ruby nodded, but much to her surprise, Weiss placed it back into Ruby's weak hand, holding it within hers as she guided the brush into the small blotch of wet blue paint. Then, she ever so carefully guided that same brush slowly across the top of the canvas, making small brush strokes back and forth. The crisscross pattern wasn't nearly as precise as Ruby expected it to be, but Weiss didn't seem bothered by the detail. In fact, it seemed as though she wanted it to lack any sort of pattern.

Then she placed the small brush down, and picked up a larger one and blending the paint into something resembling a sky.

"It's funny, I never thought I would uptake the brush either, but here we are." Weiss said softly from her place behind Ruby. "Exposure to such things start early in families like mine. After all, proper suitors should care about more than serviceable genetic material."

"Serviceable genetic..." Ruby cut herself off, her mind finally clicking into place what Weiss meant. Even thinking that way made her heart sink. "I keep having to remind myself that you grew up in a world of jerks."

"Well, that's one way to look at it, I suppose." Weiss said. "In my mother's day, a woman was a masterful hostess. She had to be, there was no other option for a woman of social standing."

"Well, what about the other stuff?"

"Woman of fine breeding don't have to worry about keeping house. There are maids and servants to maintain the household. Children don't need their mother's to raise them either, there are nannies, maids, and governesses for those tasks too. They have only two tasks to perfect. Pleasing their spouse, and pleasing the company that the spouse keeps to the best of her ability. Women are showpieces around here, Ruby...and my mother was, more or less, an exemplary model of perfection."

"Hearing that, kind of makes me hate painting even more." Ruby said.

"Me too." Weiss admitted softly. "Although I was well schooled in many types of entertainment, my voice was my gift, not my hands."

"Could have fooled me." Ruby said, causing Weiss to pause as she looked down at their joined hands.

"The way Atlas elite view entertainment around here is one of the reasons I refuse to sing publicly anymore." Weiss told her as her eyes followed Ruby's path. It was funny how a few negative thoughts made her want to snap that blasted paintbrush in half, even knowing that doing so would solve nothing. It wouldn't even offer a fraction of catharsis. Not to either one of them.

Only one good thing had come from this discussion, and that was this tiny gift of touch. One that came from frustration no one would even begin to comprehend. It was such a simple contact, really. Weiss didn't think anything of it at first, until she allowed herself to truly feel the weakened hand resting in her grip. She gave Ruby a gentle squeeze before pulling away entirely.

"Painting might suit you. It requires discipline, but it also demands getting a little messy, dressing with the intent to dirty oneself. The very nature goes against the natural poise and decorum expected of a proper lady. That's why it's such a coveted pastime. There is no other hobby of the elite that is so gratuitously sloppy by default…at least, not one widely accepted among women."

Ruby didn't want anything to do with any of it. Not the paints, not the canvas, not what it was implied to help her do...most certainly not the time honored history Weiss told her about. "I just can't say I like it." Ruby noted then, setting the brush back down. "In fact, something about that white board just ticks me off. I don't even know why, it just does…" She glared at it once more before turning away from it. "Stupid thing."

It was then, when Ruby was facing her, that Weiss had a perfect view of Ruby's neck. More importantly, she had a clear view of what it lacked. Weiss was almost shocked at first. Ruby removed her neckpiece so quickly, knowing that in doing so, she was making a commitment to Sun in ways that would forever be held as highly respected in Faunus culture.

"Ruby…" Weiss breathed, moving some of the strands of Ruby's hair out of the way, as searched for what obviously wasn't there. "You didn't…"

"Yep." The younger woman said, popping the sound at the end.

"You couldn't have, not so soon…"

"There wasn't any point to wait." Ruby looked away shyly, feeling oddly exposed. "Maybe it was too fast for most people, I know you had yours on for a long time. I just assumed it was because we were young then. Was I wrong? Was there some other reason you waited to expose your neck to Blake and accept her as your mate?"

"If you love him, then that's all that matters." Weiss said, waving away the question. "It was just a surprise to me, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Weiss reached over and collected a mug of milk, handing it to Ruby. "The implications for you and Sun are vastly different. Sun is a man, and given what the term 'mate' implies..." Weiss looked away awkwardly then. "Well, I assumed you would have waited a little longer, that's all." The nearest thing to a mate in human terms would be a spouse, or life-partner.

It wasn't a term to be taken lightly.

"There's a lot of things that aren't in my control." Ruby slowly reached for a cookie. Even though it was her favorite kind, she didn't attack it with the same sort of exuberance she had always been known for. "It's a waiting game, and like it or not, I have to play it." She looked down at the cookie and put it back. The milk followed after. "No matter what, I want Sun and Zhu in my life. That's one thing I could do something about, so I did."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me." Weiss said, cursing herself for not keeping better contact with someone she cared so dearly for. Her priorities were in the right places, but it still didn't seem enough. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you have him around."

Ruby looked up from the table. "Really?"

Weiss nodded. "I was worried that you might choose to push yourself away from him…from all of us…" It had been such a great fear, in fact, that Weiss still thought back to those accidental surveillance tapes.

"I almost did." Ruby murmured. "My head was in a bad place for a while, but, Blake kind of got mad at me. She wouldn't leave me alone…talk about a lecture."

"Well, someone had to twist your head back on straight." Weiss replied before her tone softened. "You can talk to me too, you know. I'll do a better job of listening, I swear that on both of our lives. Even if I can't fight Grimm the way I used to, you're my partner. I told you before, I'm the best one you're ever going to get. I really meant that, and I still mean it now."

"A lot of times, I just don't know what to say." Ruby confided. "Actually, there isn't really much to say at all, really."

"Is that so?" Weiss asked with an upraised eyebrow. She picked up the paintbrush and handed it back to Ruby. "Well then, I suppose it's about time you get back to work and paint Sun the picture he asked of you."

"He didn't really ask for one, he just suggested it might be a good idea."

"Faunus like hand-crafted things, dolt. It means something to them." Weiss replied as turned Ruby back towards the canvas. "Besides, from one mated woman to another, that canvas is fabric. I've come to discover that a few dabs of a gentle perfume in unlikely places gets Blake motivated in all the right ways."

"Yeah, but Weiss, I don't wear perfume."

"Ruby, you literally shed rose petals…"

"Oh." Ruby said, her eyes going wide. "Oohhhhh. Do you really think he would like that?"

"There's only one way to find out." Weiss said, shrugging as she plucked a cookie from the plate.

* * *

Blake was no stranger to distance when it came to those she cared about. Beacon had trained her with the tools to cope with long stretches of time away from her battle partner, and it served her well now that Yang was living in Vale. Still, she couldn't help but feel some sort of dependency, one that was exclusive to Yang alone. Fighting alongside the Blonde for so long, at such an impressionable age, had likely cemented their bond in a time with Blake couldn't even fathom trusting a single soul.

It was probably why no one else could really fit into the role Yang made for herself. It might not have been the one she wanted, but it was still a tender and fragile thing.

"I'd ask how your day's been, but I think I already know the answer." Blake said dryly when Yang came into view.

"Yeah, well the bathroom hasn't combusted into flames yet. Count that as a blessing, I guess."

"Trust me, I already have." Blake laughed then, a sort of twisted humor meeting her eyes. "You haven't been arrested for murder either."

"Oh, shut up." Yang had always considered herself good with children, but she was positive she had met her match as she ever so carefully pried the gum from her hair. How it had even got into her long blonde mane to begin with was anyone's guess, but she was sure it would take another hour before it was out of her hair completely. She fumed silently, her semblance casting heat from her body in waves. Every now and then, steam fogged up the mirror, forcing her to clean it off again.

"I haven't had to do this in forever." She muttered to her scroll where it sat open so that Blake could see her entire struggle. "Last time gum got in my hair though, it was my fault…think I was about five or something. I had to get my hair cut, I might have set fire to a few things." Yang said offhandedly as she put the comb down to dunk her hair back into the cup of ice dust, waiting for the gum to freeze solid again. "Swore off gum after that."

"You know, if you'd stop melting it with your semblance, it would probably be easier to remove." Blake said wisely, though she only earned a red eyed glare for her trouble.

"No shit."

That only widened the smirk plastered across Blake's face. "And this is why you need to start keeping your hair in a bun."

"Damn, don't I know it." Yang groused. "Forget about my living nightmare, how are things over there?"

"Same old, same old." Blake said, eyes averting from the screen for a moment before allowing them to return. "We're getting by."

"Sounds like all hell got loose."

Blake had already flattened her ears back in preparation for the inevitable screeching. "Weiss is having some trouble with Finley. My breasts are sore, and we're both concerned that I might not be producing enough milk for all three, so she's trying to get him to take a bottle. It's going about as well as you'd expect."

"Still losing that fight, huh?" Yang asked, her nose crinkling. "I thought he would have taken to it by now."

"Because everyone loves the taste of rubber with their milk." Blake deadpanned. "They might be young, but they aren't stupid."

"Don't babies have a crappy sense of taste anyway?"

Blake narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure. With the senses we have, I'd assume they're duller by my standard, but heightened by yours…but, that's just a guess."

"Better guess than I've got." Yang shrugged as another comb wilted under the heat of her grip. The dark plastic mangled beyond use.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't dissolved into screaming yet. I keep telling Weiss that Wycliff might be the most willing to take to it, given his disposition, but we're both on the fence about whether or not to try him on it. Honestly, I think I'd rather keep him on the breast." Her ears flattened back in dismay when a loud yowl tore through the room, causing Blake to direct her attention towards the disturbance. "Weiss, honestly, just bring Finley here…"

Yang could hear Weiss saying something about persistence, but it was drowned out by the argumentative growl rumbling from Blake's throat. Seeing the lover's quarrel from so far away was a tiny comfort as she went back to dealing with her own sticky situation. The closing of the door caused Blake to roll her eyes and curse under her breath. Yang only chuckled at her partner's dismay. "Good to see you guys still get under each other's skin every now and then."

"If it's not one thing, it's another." Blake retorted, sending Yang a dry scowl. "We're both tired, Yang. A few disagreements are bound to happen."

"Yeah, but you're admitting it." Yang shot back.

"I suppose I am." Blake got quiet then. "I think I overestimated her intuition, and thought it would be closer to my own. I knew it would be different for her, but the divide is larger than I thought it would be..."

"She'll get there." Yang said.

"I know she will." Blake replied. "Making matters worse, Weiss is being critical about everything, and it's taking its toll on the both of us."

"Uh, have you met Weiss?" Yang joked, but there wasn't any real humor in her voice. "She's always critical about everything, just like she always has been. She just doesn't aim it directly at you anymore, so you don't see it the way everyone else does."

"I admit that aspect of her personality has always been difficult...but never quite to this degree." Blake rolled her eyes when Yang just glared red through the monitor. "She hasn't Yang, not since our first year of Beacon."

"Okay, so?"

"What do you want me to say, Yang?"

"What does that have to do with Weiss having a stick up her ass?"

"The same reasons that being Faunus puts sticks up mine." Blake said with no hint of humor. "Our upbringings were vastly different. I think that's honestly starting to bother her. There's no reason for her to be so high-strung, she's doing the best she can. We both are, but she notices those little details, and you know how she compares everything. To her, everything she does is a shortcoming."

"Believe me, I get it." Yang grunted, finally prying the final chunk of pink gum from her hair. A few precious blonde strands followed it, and Yang sighed. It really was time for another trim to clean up all of her split ends. Pushing the matter aside, she reached for her scroll and headed out into her bedroom. Yatsuhashi was sitting on the bed, his nose buried in one of his thick tomes. She launched herself onto the bed, her head falling to lay in his lap as she held the scroll above her. "You guys will figure it out, you always do."

"I know we will. I just hate that we have to argue in the first place." Blake murmured softly, ears bending back in a show of concern. "And of course she went storming out of the room with Finley in her arms. She knows how much I hate that."

"Blakey," Yang laughed. "Let it go, he's fine. Like you said, Weiss has him."

"That's not the point Yang."

"Eh, it kind of is." Yang said, twiddling her fingers in some of her hair thoughtfully, as if checking just to be sure once again that all of the gum was out. Then, she flicked her gaze off screen, a soft smile on her face. Blake couldn't see what Yang was looking at, but at that moment she wanted the distraction dearly. Then, Yang's gaze returned. It was different then, not so easy-going.

"What?"

"Look, I know it freaks you out, but carrying that kid around is what human parents do." Yang told her. "We don't lock ourselves up in a room all day. We have shit to do, people to see, life to actually live. How else are we supposed to get anything done? If you want Weiss to stop being so critical, then don't give her a reason to be."

Though Yang didn't want to say it out loud, she felt a little guilty.

She couldn't be happier in Vale, though she missed Atlas too. Her talks with Blake were the only thing solidifying her choice to live with Yatsuhashi. If it hadn't been for their continued close communication, Yang doubted she would have adjusted to the move so well. She was still worried though, and with every stampede of small children running through the halls, her mind drifted back to Ruby and Sun, hoping they were carefully thinking of their own future.

The hardest thing about the distance was missing out on so much.

She was no less busy in Vale of course, and even after spending a good hour talking with Blake before hanging up the call, she could say with utmost honesty that her day had been long, and tomorrow proved longer. Closing the small device she set it off to the side, grumbling through a yawn.

"I cannot imagine sleeping like that would be very comfortable." Yatsuhashi replied, gesturing to Yang's legs, and the fact that they were hanging off the side of the bed.

"It's fine." Yang mumbled while rolling over. She wasted no time burying her face into his shirt. "Can't feel them anyway. Seems like I ran a marathon."

"Mm." He sounded, lacing his fingers through her blonde tresses. "Five hour training sessions aren't viable in this household."

"Next time, I'll take your word for it." Yang said, her arms wrapping around his torso, having no intention of moving any time soon.

He smirked ever so slightly at the display. Then he set his book down and sat up, watching as Yang plunked down onto the mattress face first as a result. She grumbled under her breath before feeling strong arms lifting her up and putting her into bed properly. Yatsuhashi tucked himself against her, and Yang sighed long and low.

The fact that his frame was so much larger in comparison to hers was still a novelty, and as she closed her eyes, she tried to let her thoughts melt away to the best of her abilities.

* * *

Weiss felt more than a little guilty after her latest argument with Blake. It wasn't that she was trying to be confrontational. She couldn't even put into words why she was so agitated. Lack of sleep was partially to blame, that was true, but she was just simply agitated as well. She didn't know why. she just was.

Walking through the halls had been her immediate solution. Weiss didn't have a clear destination in mind as she walked the upper floor of her household, but after pacing around she finally found solace in the study. It was dark there, but warm. The fireplace flickered and danced, casting warm shadows around the room, and she settled herself in one of the leather armchairs without a second thought.

She looked down at the little boy in her arms. His tiny claws were shredding into the fabric of her bathrobe easily enough, and for a passing moment she was thankful he didn't have any teeth. An older maid passed by the doorway, peeking in before scurrying off. Weiss fully expected to be bothered by that same maid the next time she heard footfalls enter the room, but a bored, masculine sigh drew her attention to the doorway.

She lifted her gaze to the man, only to look away a moment later. She was too tired to say anything to him and felt silence to be the best policy.

For a long while he was equally as silent, pouring himself something to drink from the glass bottle atop the mantle. He sipped it gingerly, before plucking out a cigar from one of his many boxes. His gaze shifted to Weiss again, before rolling his eyes and setting the offending object back down. "You've been neglecting your duties, Weiss. At first I wondered why, but it soon became clear."

Weiss expected a fight she just didn't want to have. "I've had other obligations. I'm sure you understand."

Wilson frowned at such a retort, but didn't let it irk to too deeply. Instead, he attempted casual conversation. "I don't suppose you've selected a nanny yet."

"Blake doesn't want a nanny." Weiss said, still refusing to look at the man in front of her. Even though he moved across the room and took the seat across from her, she didn't want to put in the effort to even look at him.

"I see." Wilson replied. "Well, make it clear she has no choice in the matter. You're needed at headquarters."

"You heard me." Weiss said, this time with an edge in her voice. "She said she doesn't want one. I've tried to convince her otherwise, but I can't force her to accept one."

He bristled a bit, before shaking his head. "Then make it clear that she cannot expect such abrupt help from you in the future. Your place is at the company, as you chose it to be."

"Did it ever occur to you that I've stayed home by choice as well?" Weiss shot back.

"No, I thought you'd be more aware of your position than that." Wilson said. "And as for the child's ears, have they been docked?"

This got her attention. "Of course not!" She told him, finally lifting her gaze to meet his, giving the man a disgusted look. "Why ever would you think that?"

"The hat." The man said simply, sipping once more from his glass. "How was I to know?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Would you prefer if I had?" She asked, even though she had no intention of ever doing such a horrendous thing.

"I would prefer if the baby wasn't Faunus at all." Wilson replied. "However, I've come to find preferences are rare to find in this day and age. I've given up trying to argue with you. The facts remain the same, no matter how I might try to dissuade you."

"See for yourself." Weiss sighed, removing her son's warm hat from his head, putting his dark ears on display. "Does your firstborn grandson repulse you that much?"

"That's incorrect." Wilson said sternly, his voice darkly quiet. "Don't just assume my thoughts, you'll only disappoint yourself."

"Considering you won't even speak to me at any length, what else am I supposed to do?" Weiss asked. "Everyone else I consider to be family has either seen, held, or at the very least inquired about them. They've been nothing but elated, supportive, and even those at a distance have at least put the effort in to call." It hurt, but she hadn't expected anything else from him. "Everyone else worth my time have been happy for me, everyone, except for you."

"It's true. I won't lie to you." He shrugged. "I'm not happy for you. However, that's not to say that I'm unhappy, either."

"Then what are you?" Weiss asked between softly clenched teeth. She held her son closer still, one hand falling to rest gently atop his ears, as if to shield him. From what, she wasn't sure, but the urge struck her regardless.

Wilson decided not to speak about his thought on the child. To be frank, he thought very little in either direction, and wished to remain as neutral as possible. Still, he was not a blind man, and he wasn't a daft man. He could see the fraying emotions clear as day, knowing Weiss found herself at a loss for what to do. "Take of this what you will, although I doubt you will take much at all. You never have listened when spoken to."

"You've never had anything constructive to say." Weiss retorted.

At this, he set his drink down on the end table beside him. "It's been my experience, as a father at least, that you will come to expect failure. Both from yourself, and your offspring." He idly wondered if Weiss would even take him seriously. "From my perspective, a man's primary concern is his family. What he deems correct for his family is his burden. His children are his legacy, and reflect his image. The way he chooses to live will, eventually, influence his children to act. Be it for better or worse."

"Wonderful advice, except for the fact that I'm not a man."

"No, but you are the head of this family." Wilson said, brushing the matter off.

"I often times don't feel like it…"

"I've said this before. It bears repeating. There is no parent, man or woman, on the face of this planet able to endure raising a child unscathed." Wilson said as matter-of-factly as could be. "You sit there, holding your child in your arms. By that alone, you are already doomed to fail him. What you choose to do in the wake of those failures, is what will distinguish you in his eyes."

"As if I didn't already feel enough weight on my shoulders." Weiss sighed. "You feel the need to say that."

"You and your sister are my legacy Weiss, and I have done the best I can. At this point, I have to hope it's enough. So, to answer your question from before, what _I think_ doesn't matter. What _I do_ , does. I hope, if nothing else, this conversation reflects that." He reached for his glass once more. "Your children are your legacy, Weiss. You will inevitably raise them in your image. They will come to reflect you, just as in many ways, you reflect me...although if that happens to be a good thing or not, remains to be seen."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: Epilogue Part 3**

Weiss had a habit of looking immaculate. Even at her worst, she tried to appear as stunning as possible. There was some vanity in the action, Blake was sure, but it wasn't the primary reason Weiss would spend hours in front in the mirror. It was simply that, as a public figure, Weiss didn't have a choice. She had to look as perfect as possible. The gods seemed to have a sense of humor though, because there was nothing stunning about the way Weiss sprawled out on her back in the bedding.

With her mouth hanging open, she snored loudly. Long white hair had been left free to engulf the bed and the woman. Wycliff and Finley stretched out on top of the petite woman, lines of drool glimmering from their mouths. If all of that were not enough, Weiss had long abandoned her scroll, leaving it ignored. The small rectangle kept buzzing incessantly face down in the pile of crumpled paperwork.

Work that had clearly demanded her mate's attention.

Blake smiled at the absurdity of the sight. Careful not to disrupt the relative peace, she wheeled in the breakfast that had been left by the maids only moments before. It was a cold meal today, cereal, fruits, baked goods and jams resting in cute serving dishes. Milk, orange juice, and water rested pleasantly in brightly colored glass containers, each with stoppers on top.

"Weiss…" Blake murmured, her voice just loud enough to reach human ears. "Weiss, answer your scroll."

The sleeping woman muttered incoherently, adjusting her head on the pillow. Weiss began absently curling one of her arms around her sons. It was a heartwarming, and Blake regretted having to wake the woman. Still, like it or not, Weiss had a full day of work she couldn't ignore.

"Weiss." Blake said, this time a little more sharply, as she sat down in the bedding, beginning to remove her sons who were now blinking owlishly at the noise in the room. One day, they would learn to tune out the voices and sounds that surrounded daily life among humans. For now, it was just a blessing that they weren't crying in dismay. "Weiss, you need to wake up." She said, as she placed the boys beside their still napping sister. "Weiss, it's morning."

One exhausted blue eye cracked open with the unmitigated fury. It was a special kind of rage, one that only came from disturbing the woman when she had no desire to be bothered. Blake almost forgot such a look of ire could exist, it was so rarely aimed in her direction anymore. "This had better be good."

"Good or not, your first meeting of the day is in two hours. I believe you also have training with Pyrrha's girls during lunch."

Weiss rubbed her face roughly, trying desperately to clear the fog from her mind. "The meeting is a conference with Coco, I can take it from the home office." She dragged herself out of bed, grunting in dismay when a sharp pain tore through her lower back, her old injury flaring to life. "It's the meeting with Ironwood I'm concerned about. I need to go to HQ for that."

Blake's ears perked. "A meeting with Ironwood?"

Weiss inhaled tiredly, nodding as she searched the paperwork for one of his many invoices. "Something about dust rounds, and Grimm, and oh, who knows what he wants this time." Weiss grumbled with hints of acid in her tone. "You know I tune him out."

The prickly and cold responses made Blake's lips curl in amusement. Weiss was so sleepy, and so fierce when agitated. "Mm." Blake sounded, agreeing as she passed Weiss a silver platter with medicine on it. "Maybe it would be best not to. I think you said something about a prosthetics meeting, but I thought that took place next week."

Weiss took the try. On it rested small paper cup containing a painkiller the woman obviously needed. She didn't hesitate, washing the pill down with an accompanying glass of spring water. "I did say something about that, didn't I? Not that it matters, he always tries to find measures to obtain more ballistics. Sometimes I wonder where all the ammunition goes, and then I recall Ruby's usage in Beacon." Weiss shook her head. "Honestly, if I've said it once, I've said it thousand times. Dust is meant to enhance gun powder, not replace it."

"Ruby would disagree."

"Ruby is a maniac when it comes to mechanical parts." Weiss said with no small amount of exasperation. "If I didn't think she would send the SDC sky high, I would have put her in charge of weapon development years ago. And for the record, I'm not arguing the properties of dust, or that it's an effective replacement for gunpowder in an emergency. I argue that it's a very risky practice to replace gunpowder with red and yellow dust entirely. It should not be common place protocol."

"Hmm, well, that's something to think about later." Blake told her, readying the subject on her mind before speaking. "I'd like for you to be in a position to help me later tonight. It's about time we allowed our cubs full use of their auras. I'd unlock them myself, but, the process is draining."

Weiss took pause, looking at Blake as if the woman had grown a second head. "I don't think you understand what you're asking to do here." Weiss said, cringing at what her wife had just suggested not moments ago. "If you unlock a person's aura, you give them complete access to their semblance."

"Well, yes, but almost all Faunus have access to their aura. How else are they supposed to grow into it?"

"Blake…" Weiss sighed almost affectionately. "Not all children have hereditary semblances as strong as mine. It's hard to control, even harder to master."

"To form a glyph, you have to channel your aura." Blake argued, but that only earned a shake of her mate's head in response.

"What makes you think for a second that my semblance manifested in the form of a glyph?" Weiss didn't want to admit it, but part of her was curious to see if her semblance had been passed down properly. Sadly, she also knew what it would mean for her children if it had. "You're right, glyphs are the customary use of our semblance. It's the most powerful way to utilize them, and in conjunction with dust, the possibilities become staggering…however, they're normally not the first indications of the Schnee semblance."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you can't be a true successor without the semblance being passed down. Babies can't form glyphs, but they can show other signs."

Blake was quiet for a moment. "I don't see that as a bad thing."

"A Schnee has to unlock their child's aura within their first year. The semblance will ultimately manifest shortly after their aura has been unlocked." Weiss looked down at her hands, her fingers curling into gentle fists in her lap. "There's a lot of weight surrounding that. If you do it too fast, people say that all you care about is having a successful heir. If you put it off too long, then they say you were trying to hide something."

"If it's a normal thing to do in your family, what's the problem?"

It was stupid, and Weiss knew that, but her family would eventually be in the spotlight, like it or not. The tabloids were already running wild. She sighed. "My semblance should be hereditary, but if they all display the semblance, I still need to name my successor."

"Oh." And like that, the penny dropped. Blake's ears drooping a little.

"By all rights, the logical thing to do would be to name Finley as the first born, male." Weiss continued.

Blake nodded, she expected to hear such a thing. "And this is problematic? I'm sensing lingering hesitation…"

Weiss nodded, shoulders slumping. "I feel guilty doing that, because they were born minutes apart. If I don't name a successor, then in the eyes of the public, they'll all be fighting for the title. I don't want it to seem like a competition." She shook herself of her lingering worries, another detail coming to the forefront of her mind. "Even if Finley does have the semblance, there's no guarantee that he'll be able to master it better than his brother or sister."

Blake didn't even try to stop the smirk that tugged at her lips as a laugh slipped passed her lips. "Weiss, sweetheart, I don't think you'll have to worry so deeply about that."

"I'll split the company three ways if I have to-"

"They'll be fine." Blake said, leaning over to silence her wife with a kiss. "I promise. This is one problem you don't need to have an answer."

"You seem so sure about that." Weiss frowned.

"That's because I am." Blake murmured. "Weiss, just consider this a Faunus situation, and try not to think too deeply about it."

* * *

It didn't take much to make Sun a happy guy.

He could fully admit that he was a rather simple minded person. A good meal, a roof, something to occupy his time, and he was happy. He had a lot to be at peace about, and even more to weigh down his thoughts. Sun Wukong had found that it was easier to seek the future, rather than living in the past. It help that Ruby understood the darker recesses of his mind without him having to say a word, and that on a level he would never relate, she understood Zhu's tribulations perfectly too.

It was hard not to feel guilty about the picture he had in his wallet. The first photo he had of Zhu and Octavia.

It was the last photo of her that he had taken while she was in good health. Octavia just didn't smile as brightly in the other photos he'd taken over time, and eventually she looked so sickly, he hesitated to take photos at all, only doing so because Octavia insisted. Zhu would never truly remember Octavia. Zhu would never know her scent, and as he looked over his shoulder, he felt a little guilty for that too.

The monkey tailed boy climbed onto Ruby's back, small sounds seeking her attention emitting from his throat. His tail curled around her happily enough. For all the child understood, Ruby might as well have been his real mother. He certainly acted that way. Seemed to fawn over Ruby in a way only a young child ever could.

Sun pushed his guilt aside, Zhu was in good hands, and Ruby loved the boy as if he were her very own. Sun didn't doubt it for a second. He trusted her completely, wholeheartedly. He caved easily under the pressure of Ruby's dreams, which in hindsight, were far greater than his own. He was okay with that. It gave him a focus for the future.

That didn't make his new business suit any less itchy though, and he already hated it. Grumbling, he reminded himself that a man worth his salt, was a man that worked. The suit was just part of his new job. Unfortunately, the reminder didn't serve to ebb the four letter invectives his mind had been coming up with to describe his ire.

He rolled his eyes as he fumbled with his necktie. "Damn thing feels like a noose." He was so annoyed with it, he hadn't even notice Ruby come up beside him.

"I know." Ruby said with her vexation. She shared his hatred of ties well. "Sometimes, I really think they are. Why do you think I hate the security uniforms so much? Scarves, neckties, it doesn't matter, they all suck."

"It's part of the get-up though." He half growled as he tried to wrangle it into place. To be honest, Sun was nervous. His first send off to Vacuo was scheduled for later that afternoon. He would have taken Ruby and Zhu, but there was no time to pack, Weiss had arranged this trip as quickly as possible.

"If it's any consolation, you do look rather handsome."

He took one look at himself and cringed. "Ruby, babe, I look like a jackass."

"You do not." Ruby laughed, as she shook her head at his silliness.

"You keep thinking that." Sun laminated, frowning at the SDC logo plastered to one of his lapels. "Any Faunus would look stupid this thing."

As if the suit wasn't bad enough, walking around with a logo carrying years of prejudice against his own kind was a hard thing to do. The stitching was of perfect quality, and the snowflake cufflinks were that little extra touch, but, he still bit his tongue and held back what he really thought about the way he looked. It was hard not to think of himself as some sort of deranged monkey butler. He was just waiting for the first racists to pass him by saying something disgusting.

Ruby as always, stood as his voice of reason. "It's the standard uniform. Everyone in your department wears them…well, the guys do. The women have this really cute pencil skirt that goes to about mid-thigh." Ruby told him politely, her soft eyes of steel unflinchingly honest. "Actually, if it wasn't so hard to move around in skirts like that, I'd probably use one for missions. Although hunters don't have a mandatory uniform. Could you believe them agreeing to something like that?"

"I can't believe I've agreed to something like this." Sun voiced, somewhat shocked that he was, actually, wearing a full uniform.

"I'll admit, it's not really practical, but, I'm sure there's air-conditioning in that office. Unless somebody broke it again."

"Well tell that kind of thing to Weiss." He said, scowling as he plucked at the silk button down shirt that clung to his chest. "What asshole made shirts that collect static? I even had to add my own tail hole in my pants."

"Don't you always have to add them yourself?" She asked.

He nodded. "That's beside the point."

Ruby could only laugh as he examined his rear end in the merrier, as if to make sure that everything was as it should be. "She did offer to pay a seamstress."

"Wasn't going to have her do that. I can fix my own clothes." He said as he sat down in the bed, letting Ruby maneuver behind him to deal with his unruly hair. "Guys like me don't really have a choice. We have to get good with a needle and thread."

Ruby nodded along, trying to tame his hair into something that looked professional. It was a lost cause though. "Well, this will have to do."

"See, told you. I don't clean up well." He looked at himself in the mirror, the smirk on his face unrelenting. "Never have, probably never will."

"You clean up great, Sun. To me, you look perfect." Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Though, you'd look more professional if you didn't have that cocky grin plastered across your face."

"I dunno." He said, turning and pulling Ruby into a tight embrace. "I think I got myself plenty of things to be cocky about." His hands trailer lower until they were resting firmly over her butt, giving it a squeeze for good measure.

Ruby pulled away, giving him a somewhat stern look that didn't really hold up for any length of time. "I told you, not in front of Zhu."

Sun flicked a glance over to where the boy was enamored with a crunched up potato chip bag. It was clear he wasn't paying attention in the slightest. "He's not going to care, babe. Trust me."

"I know, but still." Ruby said softly. "He might not know any better, but I do."

It was with great reluctance that he pried himself away from his mate. He would have been more than happy to stick around for a few hours more, but if he did that, he risked being late. "Damn, I'm really doing this, aren't I? Me, Sun Wukong, a paper pusher."

"Yeah, I guess you are." Ruby replied. "Weird, huh?"

"Well, it's a little bit freaky, actually." Sun admitted. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Maybe this is a bad idea." She felt a pang in her chest. It was strange thinking of Sun as anything besides a hunter. He looked good in the suit, but it just wasn't his style. She thought back to his family, and wished she could see him walking around in one of his ratty old T-shirts again. "Sun, you don't _have_ to do this."

"I do, actually." Sun said as he pulled Ruby close again, his chin resting atop her head. "Ruby, you're my mate now. I know you like to be independent, but I want to be reliable. If I want that, then I have to do what's best, even if it's not my first choice. I don't want to pull you away from Blake and Weiss to live up in the north, but I can't just lay around and be a freeloader either."

Ruby nodded against him. "Then you need to hurry, or you'll miss your flight. Weiss is a huge stickler for punctuality."

"Yeah, I guess I gotta." He wasn't pleased, but he gave Ruby a peck on the cheek. "Never a dull moment, that's for sure. I'll be back Sunday, I promise." The last time he left her, such things couldn't be guaranteed, but he felt confident this time. "After all, what dangers lurk behind an office desk?"

"Weiss with a ballpoint pen." Ruby told him. "Now shoo, or you really will miss your flight."

He smirked at that, amazed at that small twinge of pride he felt that Ruby would be awaiting his return. He hadn't even left, and he was already anticipating it. "You got it, babe, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Rainstorms in Vale were hell, and the monsoons in Menagerie were no better, but both of them were nothing compare to an Atlas storm. Thunder-snow was the worst, and Blake hated them. The way the low sounds rolled with rage, the skies clashing amidst a downpour of condensations, some liquid, most not. The ice shattered like sounds of breaking glass, and it was a much more crisp sound than the plutting of raindrops against the house.

Her ears twisted back and forth with worry, senses heighted before she realized her children were watching her intently. Then the lights flickered on and off. The power grid struggling against the forces of nature running wild. Blake felt the panic rise in her chest. It was then, casually as ever, that Ruby had lit one of the fireplaces and invited Blake to join her.

It was an invitation, but more than that, it was a readily prepared excuse for Blake not to be alone. Ruby wasn't afraid of the hellacious weather conditions. Normally she was out wandering around in them. There was no safer place to be at that moment, and maddeningly, Blake jumped at the opportunity.

She eyed Ruby like a hawk as the woman held Bianca in her arms. Ruby seemed to be a natural in almost every way, and there was some small part of Blake's mind that found such a thing unsatisfactory. Ruby could be so gifted with Faunus youngsters. Why did Weiss seem to struggle at every turn?

Blake bit down on the question. She already knew that answer. Once again, she cursed the insipid upbringing that Weiss had been subjected to. Ruby had been nurtured with love and praise, and she returned affection so easily that it was almost idiotic to assume she wouldn't know how to handle a baby. There were certainly plenty of youth, Faunus and human alike, for Ruby to have had the practice.

Weiss had always kept her distance from very young children when and where she could, and Blake had always merely assumed that it was out of respect. Now, she found herself questioning the assumption. It was akin to discomfort, worry mixing with her cold exterior. Weiss always reverted when she didn't know how to handle something. Her actions were exactly what Blake would expect from a woman who lacked the warm upbringing that a child should be subjected to.

"They really are adorable, Blake." Ruby said soft enough not to startle the tiny cub in her arms, looking up at her in quiet study.

"That's kind of you to say." Blake told her, and it was true. "To be honest, I wasn't sure quite what to expect from people."

"You didn't think we'd judge them, did you?"

Blake licked her lips. "…Yes..." She sighed. "Yes, Ruby. I'm scared of exactly that."

In her truest fashion, Ruby seemed confused. "Why?"

Why indeed? There was only one answer, foolish though it was. "They're Faunus." Blake said, and even though his ears were proof enough of that fact, Finley began mouthing on his mother's arm as though playfully attacking it. He muffled tiny little huffs and squeaky growls earnestly, searching for her attention. Her fingertip found the base of his ear, scratching behind it ever so gently in reply.

Ruby digested the simple answer, deciding she still didn't like the explanation. "Call me stupid, but I don't see what the big deal is."

"Every day, they display more and more of their predatory heritage. They have no idea, they're so unassuming." She looked to Ruby. "It won't last. One day, these little gestures will be suppressed. They'll have no choice but to suppress them."

"Maybe, but, I don't think so." Ruby didn't elaborate, though Blake clearly wanted her to. Instead, she was far more interested in the darkening colors reflecting just slightly in both of the young males. "Hey, you know, those two are probably going to have your eyes."

"It's just the way the light's reflecting." Blake murmured. "It's too soon to tell."

"They have eyes that are really shimmery in the firelight." Ruby argued. "Just like yours."

"That's because of the nocturnal vision. Most Faunus have that ability."

"Considering how many times Sun's run into the bathroom door at night, I'm starting to doubt that."

"It doesn't work if you keep your eyes closed." Blake pointed out, earning a chuckle from Ruby in response.

"Even if it is just a Faunus thing, that's still from you, isn't it?" Ruby said dryly. "Last I looked, Weiss didn't have night vision. I'll bet they get your amber eyes too, look how dark the blue is."

Blake sighed at length, changing the topic. "Ruby, about Zhu, he still won't speak, will he?"

"A few one word answers, that's about it."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Blake asked.

Ruby said there for a moment, a thoughtful frown on her features. "No, it never crossed my mind to be bother by it. I was curious, but not bothered."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Ruby cleared her throat, feeling awkward for giving voice to such a wayward thought. "The thing is, Yang and I, we had to figure a lot of things out on our own. It's just, Yang sees that as a bad thing, and I don't...I've decided I want Zhu to figure things out on his own too."

"It's that simple for you?"

"Pretty much. I won't force it either way." Ruby shrugged. "If he talk, he talks. If not, then he doesn't. That's just the way it'll be."

Blake envied Ruby, truly. There were moments when the younger woman's wisdom truly seemed as though it could never be broken down and tarnished. Even in spite of the cut throat mentality required of a huntress, Ruby was a gentle soul at the heart of it all. It wasn't a surprise, but it was the sort of thing that could leave a glimmer of hope in even the most pessimistic of people.

Then again, it was that selfsame quality that often went by underestimated and so easily forgotten.

* * *

The Schnee family semblance wasn't so simple, and Weiss knew she had been a disappointment when it came to her semblance. Even with her discipline to training, her health and her aura were not what they used to be. She would never be as adept as her elder sister, and that was a sin Weiss had eventually come to terms with.

Still, she didn't have the heart to deny Blake's request. With great reluctance, she flared her aura around her eldest child, as was customary in the case of multiples. The flair required to unlock another aura needed to be powerful. It was a draining experience, to say the least. Weiss slumped backwards in Blake's arms once the task was complete, feeling the tension slide out of her like oil upon water.

Weiss didn't have the energy or the aura required to unlock those of her other two children, but Blake's aura was healthy and steadfast. She didn't want to wait, and took the task upon herself to see the deed through. Weiss took the time to enjoy the magnificent feeling of that wispy power against her fingertips. Blake flared it so rarely outside of battle that Weiss had almost forgotten what it looked like.

Then again, there was little use for an aura or semblance such as Blake's outside of combat.

Regardless, Weiss soaked up the strangely intimate feeling. It was like a deep black smoke that dissipated in the air as soon as she caressed it. "Do you think my semblance will show through?" Weiss asked, choking back some of her worry and exhaustion. Her eyes were set on Wycliff as his small form glowed in response to the gentle power resonating through him.

"I don't know." Blake murmured, ears falling flat on her head as watched him close his eyes and fall to sleep. It was to be expected since he was so young, and his aura was so under developed. "I wouldn't even know what to look for." She admitted.

"Neither would I." Weiss said. "To be honest, it was a good thing Winter was born first. For the longest time, I wasn't even sure I had a semblance."

"Everyone has a semblance, Weiss." Blake said, laughing lightly at the thought that Weiss wouldn't have one.

"My father was sure I did too." The white haired woman said. "I'd always ask him how he could be so sure my semblance was the same, but he wouldn't tell me the details."

"How did Winter manifest hers?"

"As the story goes, every time she got upset, she would start shedding her aura in little particles." Weiss still wasn't sure if she believed that, but that did explain the finicky nature of the semblance itself. "I don't know if everyone does that, but I do remember my father being irate whenever I was accused of having dandruff. In his words, a Schnee never has dandruff, ever."

"I take it he's never been on a weeklong mission with only a bar of soap." Blake said with a roll of her eyes, holding back the amused smirk.

"You could say that." Weiss agreed dryly. "Although I'm sure he's only every stayed in the finest accommodations, with the best hygienic supplies available."

"Ah, the lap of luxury. It's not that I don't enjoy top of the line products, but I managed just fine with brands from the corner store." Blake shrugged then as she settled her children into the bedding. "Weiss?"

"Hmm."

"Whatever happens, it'll be alright."

"I know." Weiss breathed. "I just-"

Blake silenced her with a kiss. "No." Blake's voice was hardly there at all. "Don't think so hard about things Weiss." Blake murmured, turning to an angle that allowed her to lean in and press a few kisses to the nape of her mate's neck. Her lips lingered there as she spoke, warm gusts of air tickling Weiss as they passed by. "They'll be fine. Soon enough, they'll be walking, and talking, making a ruckus, and probably driving you crazy. You'll see."

* * *

A pragmatist sat at the board room table. Her face was in her hands. She tried to push away the annoyance as it bubbled to the surface. A piece of paper sat in front of her. Simple, perhaps, if it didn't mean so much. In fact it had never meant more to her before, than it did in this very moment.

It meant changes, drastic ones. Upon that paper, the fates of thousands rested between each and every word. She rubbed at her eyes. Trying desperately to come up with the right answer. All it would take was her signature. Just her name, that was it. Two words, and she would revolutionize the very fabric of Atlas as she knew it.

As the people knew it. It was not an easy choice, and, like everything else in her life, she stood at an impasse.

This was what she wanted. It was what she craved. What she had spilled blood for, and begged for. It sat here now, within reach, and for the first time in her life, Blake Belladonna had the power to change Faunus rights forever. She had been in this situation before, countless times. So many in fact, that she could feel the swell of anticipation in the room.

"So then," The eyes in the room seemed to ask her. "Why hesitate? Why are you waiting _this_ time?"

Amber eyes lifted, a simple blink conveying everything she had no words for as she look across the table to her wife. In her arms Finley growled playfully, completely unaware of the future placed in front of him. He was too busy gnawing on his hand to care about the current dilemma.

"Okay," Blake murmured, finding her voice unsteadily. "If we do this, there's no going back. Faunus will be able to buy stock in the SDC. Furthermore, they will be able to take high ranking positions in the company."

"It will also offer five new chairs on the board of directors strictly for Faunus." Weiss replied evenly. "That's only ten percent of the total seats on the board. We're sacrificing numbers with powerhouses. We need activists, Blake, loud ones with a far reach if we have any hope of this working the way we'd like."

"It's still a snowball's chance in hell." Blake said, feeling the tension in her shoulders rise.

"When have the odds ever been in our favor?" Weiss asked.

"Coco..." Blake said then. "Do you think this stands a chance?"

"Yes and no. That's the best plan Weiss and I came up with." Coco said from her place. "I think it will take some getting used to, and I think it will be hard, but I think this stands a chance. I truly do."

"Blake." Ruby cut in from her position standing by the door. "Just go for it. We've got your back, but you've gotta make the jump."

Blake knew it too, but she still didn't make a movement to sign the papers. "If we push this through, we might do some very damaging things to the SDC."

"Yeah, ya might." Yang said from her position behind Coco. "Or you might finally fix things. You never know. If shit really hits the fan though, you know I'll be in the fray. There's no stopping that."

"Don't I know it…" Blake grumbled to herself, still unsure if that was a good thing or not. She swallowed hard. "Weiss, are you completely sure about this?"

"As much as I can be." Weiss told her.

"Are you sure you want to name Finley as your heir?" Blake asked. "All of them have the semblance."

"I…" Weiss took a breath. "He could always decline it, Blake, I'd never force him."

"Yes, but are you sure he's the one you truly want to choose?"

"It's as it should be." Weiss said with great difficulty. "Unless he proves himself unable or unwilling."

Blake nodded, but still her pen froze over the dotted line.

What if it wasn't perfect yet? What if the terminology wasn't as black and white, clear as crystal, as she thought it to be? What then? Would she be the one blamed for every tiny detail she had no control over? She looked around the room. Glancing to the faces she trusted and knew. All of them watching on, waiting for her answer.

Maybe it was just because they felt the waves of anxiety rolling off of her. She couldn't be sure, but with a breath she steeled her resolve. "Okay, it's as ready as it's going to be." Blake said, as she signed her name at the bottom of the paperwork, pushing the paper back to her lover…her wife…and sincerely began to pray that she had made the right decision.

"We'll amend what we have to, I promise." Weiss said as she signed her name at the bottom as well. Hours and hours of doing this, attempt after attempt, and finally they had found a solution. "We can finally make the kind of strides we've been waiting for."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Blake chastised. "We are reforming this company for the better, but I still stand by what I've said. We've got to be careful."

"We will be." Weiss told her. "Blake, you'll be running this company with me completely. You'll know every detail."

"You know how I feel about that, Weiss." Blake sighed. "I am _not_ leaving our cubs with a nanny."

"Who said anything about a nanny?! You'll take the home office as your personal headquarters. I'll still maintain majority of the paperwork until the cubs go to school." The white haired woman reprimanded. "I'll need you at the board meetings. It'll be hard, but not impossible."

"You are such a workaholic." Blake sighed at length. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"I think we'll manage just fine." Weiss said slowly. "You're the one that told me not to worry so much, so here I am, not worrying."

"That's because you're too tired to worry, Weiss." Blake said as she got up and made her way across the room to take her son into her arms and to plan a kiss on her mate's cheek. "I'm going to go check on Bianca and Wycliff."

"They're with Sun, but if you feel that you need to, I won't stop you." Weiss spoke hesitantly. "I'm sure they're perfectly alright though."

"I know." Blake nodded. "I'm just getting used to letting them out of my sight still, and even though I trust Sun with my life…I just…I need to see for myself that they're alright."

"Go on then." Weiss said. "I'll join you soon."

Blake agreed, closing the door behind her. She slowly meandered down the hall, her footfalls echoing in the large, empty space. Finley was more than happy to snuggle into her shirt, pawing at it as she walked. She rounded one of the corners and made a beeline for her nesting area. When she got there, she found that Sun had finally met his match.

"Blake…oh thank god." The man greeted with an exasperated squeak in his voice. "Your daughter is a she-devil. Won't let me near her for the life of her, no fear, nothing. Just, well…" He pointed, concluding that to be enough of an explanation.

Of course, her daughter perked up at the sight of her. Taking the previously crabby little girl into her free arm she held both of her cubs expertly. Blake purred deeply as her daughter did the same. "How long has Bianca been growling at you like that?"

"You really don't want to know." He sighed, his thumb pointing over his shoulder to Wycliff. "That kid's just fine though."

Blake let out a laugh as she caught sight of Wycliff napping in the bundle of blankets with Zhu's tail in his clawed grip. "How long has he been like that?"

"Long enough." Sun replied as he collected his own napping child into his arms, the monkey tailed boy sleeping like a log. "I'm going to take this little shrimp back to my room. With any luck he'll stay conked out until lunch."

"Good luck with that. Although, I'd like to get a nap in myself."

"Ah, say no more." Sun said. "I'll catch you later."

* * *

Blake's head ached. Her whole body did. She'd been staying up late for weeks dealing with cranky infants, and a wife that had gone back to drowning herself in paperwork full time. Blake looked over at her laptop where she knew hundreds of emails awaited some sort of reply. All of this responsibility weighed her. Blake would never have expected her life to turn out in such a way, but she couldn't be happier, even if she was so desperately overwhelmed.

It was to be expected, she supposed. She gotten married to Weiss Schnee, the figurehead of the strongest dust company in existence. Furthermore, now she was raising the heirs to that company. How was she supposed to juggle all of that?

"Well, shit." She cursed as she looked down to her cubs, one in each arm. Finley in her left, Bianca in her right. "And I suppose you two will start screaming if I put you down with your brother. That's typical, isn't it." She didn't get a reply, she knew those inquiring little stares by now. Therefore, there was only one option. Go with the original plan and lay down as a family, and get some much needed rest.

Blake no sooner situated herself, and her children around her, than her eyes grew heavy and her breathing slowed. Sleep claiming her in its warm, all too comfortable grip. She wasn't sure how long she was sleeping for, before Weiss woke her up with a soft knocking on the door as she entered. The cubs hated being started just as much as their mother.

"Blake?"

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Weiss."

"Truly?" Weiss came around to sit on the bedding, her fingers running through silky black hair. Blake's ear twitched, and Weiss watched avidly.

Blake's ears folded back as she yawned. "I'm just tired."

"This is why you should let Yang and Yatsuhashi take the cubs while they're here." Weiss told her. "Think about it, a night of uninterrupted sleep."

"I'm fine Weiss, truly."

"I don't believe you. You have raccoon eyes."

"Did you expect anything less?" Blake shrugged as she sat up. "How do you think other mothers manage?"

"Like Velvet." Weiss deadpanned. "She entrusts her children to others so that she can actually take a break."

Blake shook her head. "I'm perfectly able, thank you for worrying though."

Weiss let show a tiny smile. but it faded soon after. "Blake, listen, I miss you. I miss having you to myself. I just want a few hours of alone time, together with you."

"I miss you too, but…" Blake sighed.

Weiss felt her stomach drop sickeningly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready to let them leave my side at night yet." Blake replied. "It's hard enough just leaving them in the afternoon when I'm only a few rooms away, but if you can convince Yang and Ruby to take them for an afternoon, I'll tolerate that. However they don't leave this room, not the cubs, Yang, or Ruby until we return."

"Done." Weiss said, snapping up the chance before Blake could have second thoughts.

"Remember, only a few hours, Weiss." Blake reminded her. "Don't you go planning something grandiose."

"Only a few hours." Weiss agreed. "I promise."

"What about the other thing?" Blake caught a glimpse of something, almost like a smirk, and narrowed her eyes. "Weiss, you're scheming…"

"I know I am." She admitted. "And you are going to love it."

At this Blake simply rolled her eyes and smiled, sighing with exasperated affection. "And I am going to love it…"

* * *

 **AYangThang:** I suppose, as they say, that's all folks…

Firstly, I wanted to thank all of you who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It's been kind of a wild ride, when you think about it.

Anyway, this obviously marks the completion of this story, but not the universe. I just need a bit of time before I'm ready to start posting my other projects. I'm not sure when, exactly, that will be, but it will be sometime later this year. I can promise that for sure. Obviously "I Want Monochrome" will soon find it's way back into the update cycle as well.

My life obligations haven't settled completely back into place the way I'd like, so my time devoted to writing is equally small as a result. That's why my other fictions on my profile haven't been worked with in a while. I will eventually pick those stories back up as well, but, that will likely be after summer break ends and my cousins go back to school.

In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this fiction, and that you will continue to enjoy works in this universe in the future.

Until next time, everyone!


End file.
